Naruto: That Which Connects Us
by silverknight12
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi's sealing something else decided to tag along for the ride, how will this affect one Naruto Uzumaki?
1. prologue

CH1 Prolouge

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Fire Shadow, a man well into his mid-life was sitting in the chair of his reinstated position as leader of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He was clad in the traditional robes of the village leader, made from light fabrics but handing off him with the weight of chain mail. These robes felt so much heavier than even that now, with every passing second seeming to add new links of weight to them.

He had served his time as leader not so long ago, his position was in the hands of a new, better, younger, fitter and brighter leader only a few hours ago. The village had a new face to look upon to guide them into a better future, god knew this village needed it after everything it has endured throughout the years. A new idol to inspire hope and that is what they had with the Fourth Fire Shadow, but not anymore.

That bright fire was prematurely choked out this very night.

Hiruzen felt a strong breeze push past him, stealing him from his thoughts. He looked over to where the breeze came from and looked out to the west of the village through the huge, gaping, jagged hole in the side of the Hokage building. Through it, he looked into the night of the village, out to all the destruction left from the attack.

The sight made him sigh, the noise horse and heavy as he fell back into his seat. The chair was new and not the one he previously used, unlike the desk that had been here since the village was founded barely even 90 years ago.

So much had happened in such little time, his wife had left to go and deliver a baby, a very special baby. Then a few hours later, in the black of night it arrived, the Kyubbi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the absolute embodiment of power and destruction. He had thought the fourth had it under control, that it couldn't get out not while he was there to contain it.

Seemed he was wrong, very wrong.

Hiruzen learned not an hour ago that ANBU found the midwives that were assigned to deliver the very special child, all of them dead, including his wife. Hearing that had immediately made the new widow want some privacy. Though in fact, he wasn't alone, it was funny really that the last baby his wife would help deliver would find it's way into his care.

He turned his gaze down to the child. Wrapped in white fabric, little chubby cheeks lined with a pair of evenly spaced out whisker marks, short tuffs of spiky blonde hair growing from its head along with closed eyes that hid big blue eyes from the world. He was certainly cute, so pure, so innocent which only made one fact harder to face.

A burden had been placed on this young child. The Nine-Tails was a fearsome creature, a force of nature and something unkillable for the fact after death it will eventually return. Knowing this the fourth made a choice and decided that it needed to be resealed away, if not it would have meant they end of the village. The process of sealing cost the Fourth his life, hence why Hiruzen was now leader yet again.

And of where the beast was now, it was in Hiruzen's arms, imprisoned within this little boy, inside a seal that the Fourth gave his life to craft.

Hiruzen looked at the time, the clock on the wall having barely scraped past destruction. He was due for a council meeting in a few minutes to decide the villages next actions against the after math of this enormous post-crisis. Hiruzen closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, trying to dust off the Hokage inside him that was so eager to have gone into rest shortly after his passing of the mantel.

After a minute of doing this he stood up, the child began to stir "shhh, shhh little Naruto no need to wake up now" his words seemed to have worked magic because the now named Naruto did cease squirming. Hiruzen smiled in satisfaction.

The Third left his office for the council room.

Before the meeting he had an announcement to make and he wondered how it would go.

Awful! Absolutely awful! He silently cursed the Fourth for leaving him with such a request! Everyone was soaked in too much grief and heart break to deal with such news like this, but it was his last request so he had to fulfill it.

Next was the meeting, he wondered how that would go.

Surprisingly well! A little extra explanation here and there and people were willing to accept how things were with the boy and they could all move onto what had to be done with the village. Everyone didn't seem very up to the task of reinforcing the village but after a word on how this world will take advantage of any chip in their armor and the clarification that there where many in ours people seemed ready to get to work and push aside their grief for the time being. Hiruzen could only thank them for this.

After the meet concluded Hiruzen began making his exit, during the meetings plans had been arranged to have little Naruto sent off to an orphanage. One where the boy could have a normal childhood and choose weather or not he even wanted to become a Shinobi. Hiruzen had one in mind, a home run by an old retired Jonin who is aware of people in Naruto's shoes. The Third knew that she wouldn't treat him any different from the other children in her care.

As Hiruzen was making his way to the exit he stopped at sensing a familiar stare "what is it Danzo?"

From shadows that didn't exist stepped out a man of similar age to the Hokage, his face half covered in bandages, one arm cradled in a fabric arm sling, a cane in the other and an X scar on his chin. His face was unreadable, his thoughts hidden but his aura though gave away that whatever they were they couldn't be pleasant. Danzo looked at Hiruzen, then to the baby in his arms and pointed at with his cane "we wouldn't have a new container right now if it wasn't for the Uchiha".

Hiruzen said nothing to this.

But Danzo had plenty "Hiruzen you and me both know that the Kyubbi appearing in the middle of the village can only me one thing, another one of them has done it! Another one has figured out how to control the Kyubbi, just like Madara!"

Hiruzen fully turned to face his equal in age, a disapproving frown on his face "there is no proof to suggest that the Uchiha had anything to do with this attack!"

Danzo's grip on his cane tightened, the sound of wood being pressed could be heard "what more proof do we need, it was clearly summoned into the village, there is only one power that could subjugate it enough so that it could be summoned like a pet! Don't be a fool Hiruzen, if we don't do something it could happen again, we must deal with the-"

"Enough!" said the Third, cutting Danzo short, everything about him brimmed with irritation and annoyance even if the facts were there. But right now, he was tired and he needed time to think this all over, even if he didn't want to believe it for the safety of the village he may have to suspect that maybe the Uchiha did have something to do with this. But he will not do it with bias like Danzo would!

Danzo frowned at Hiruzen cutting him off like that.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh "we will discuss this tomorrow, Danzo, but not tonight, okay?"

The way the man looked at him with that one closed eye told Hiruzen that it was not! But he nodded anyway "very well, Hiruzen" and with that Danzo turned around and walked off "but we mustn't idle about for too long, or who knows what the Uchiha may pull next"

Hiruzen groaned at Danzo's paranoia, if you listened to it for too long it becomes infections. Hiruzen feared that it may already be doing that to him, given the fact that he was willing to discuss it with Danzo tomorrow.

Hiruzen began his trek back home to his clan compound uninterrupted for the most part, most people off taking care of whatever they needed to do in order to start getting back on their feet.

His clan compound, for the most part, escaped damage, the left half of the house was collapsed but the rest was fine. Hiruzen made his way up the stairs to his bedroom; sadly just his alone now and set up a crib pulled from storage. Before setting Naruto to rest, he decided he needed a nappy so removed his bundle wrapping.

It was there it could be seen, The Seal! The only thing between the village and the unlimited wrath of the Kyubbi

It looked like nothing but a fancy drawing on the belly of the little baby but to the eyes of Hiruzen the thing might as well have been all the worlds hardest puzzles, mixed with locks which needed keys that where insides the other safes in order to unlock, hidden behind a wall, that was surrounded by a cannel that you could only pass if you knew how to mix three dead languages together to make a single sentence. So yeah it was a piece of work, a master piece in the old man's option.

Its design just looked like some fancy drawing, a spiral in the center of the boy's belly encircled by scribbles, some lines going out in narrow lines. Though Hiruzen did find something wasn't their before in the original description of this seal. Nine magatamas laying perfectly spaced out between the spiral and the circling scribbles. Hiruzen wished that he could ask the Fourth about this, maybe he found away to improve on the initial design.

Hiruzen finished placing a nappy on Naruto and wrapped him back up and placed him in his crib, he was sure Naruto would be safe here, his room was lined with security seals all over. So Hiruzen left the baby to rest and now he could go and grief with his daughter over the death of his wife before work tomorrow; he would later send word to his son.

After Hiruzen left Naruto began to stir and was about to start crying out, but stopped when his young body felt a warm soothing sensation wash over him. Naruto's young body began to glow with a warm silver coloured aura that shrouded him from the neck down, this aura began to gain more motion like it was coming to life. The silver continued to change till it looked to take the form of what's seemed like a blanket made of chakra that flickered and moved smoothly like flames.

The young baby Naruto's attention was taken by the sound of a voice "Shhh calm down young child you are not alone I am here for you and will continue to be here for as long as I am needed, you and I will meet when it's time" spoke the voice which just seemed to sooth Naruto back off to sleep.

 **Inside Naruto mindscape**

A shadowed figure stood on the surface of the shallow ankle deep water facing the mammoth tall gate, a slip of paper stuck to it saying 'Seal' in Kanji. Peering into the cage the massive sleeping form of the Yang half of the Nine-Tails could be seen, currently in hibernation after being ripped into two separate entities.

Turning away from the caged fox the figure began looking around his new home and sighed _"it's may not be luxury but it's better that just floating about the place for all eternity"_ with that humoured thought done the figure clapped his hands together and gave them a little rub "well let see what I can do with this place huh" he spoke with a calm happy tone looking forward to doing some redecorating.

Who is this figure that has appeared in the seal of our young Naruto?

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review, if you do not continue reading please tell me why I would like to know.**


	2. Childhood Arc CH1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH1: Childhood Arc Part 1

 **7 and half years later**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, all visible damage from that night over 7 years ago has long since been repaired, but the scars on the hearts of the people had yet to fully fade.

Walking down a path with a smile on his face was a young 7-year-old boy who possessed the most vivid mop of spiky blonde hair you would ever see, along with a pair of bright ocean blue eyes. This boy along with his two already striking features had three odd whisker marks marking each of his cheeks. The young lad was wearing a white top with a stylised fire symbol on the front and a pair of green shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

This boy was nonother than Naruto Uzumaki and today was another sad day for the boy despite the smile that was being shown.

Naruto was a boy with very few friends, he could count all his friends on one hand. There was they old Hokage, the equally old Matron who ran the orphanage he was living at, the Ichiraku family and Shikamaru Nara but even then they very rarely talked; mainly because Shikamaru was often asleep even when outside in the blinding sun.

The reason Naruto had next to no one his own age he could call a friend was because all the parents of Konoha told their children to stay away from him, that then resulted in those children telling all they other children the same thing, including the other orphans, sadly it worked it like dominos and Naruto became isolated and ostracized.

With Naruto being seen this way he became prone to getting bullied and picked on, mostly name calling and the rare attempt at beating him up.

The adults wanted nothing to do with him, anytime they would catch sight of him they would either ignore him completely or glare at him intently. He would also often hear people whispering about him, calling him 'that boy or thing' he often heard people calling him 'Demon brat or Monster child' he didn't know why they called him all those hurtful names. He tried asking the old man but he always told him that the people didn't understand him or he would change the conversation or distract him with ramen or sweets.

The worst time Naruto had with the villagers was when he sneaked out of the Orphanage one night and a drunk man tried to attack him. Naruto ran away from the man but he chased him and cornered him in an alleyway, Naruto only 5 and terrified by what was to him at the time a giant was scared and curled up in the corner of the ally and closed his eye hoping the man wouldn't see him.

The strange thing about that night was that Naruto became enveloped in a gentle warm feeling that would come to him anytime he was feeling really negative, only the strange thing was that on that night it came stronger than ever before. After the feeling faded the 5-year-old found the man that was chasing him walking away from him as if he was under some sort of trance, he didn't react to anything around him he just walked off like some mindless drone following a command.

That was a very scary and all round weird night for the young boy and when he went off to bed the warm feeling stayed with him all night soothing him to sleep, making him feel totally safe.

This warm feeling had been with Naruto for as long as he could remember so it was nothing strange to him that it just popped up at any fixed or random time. He would remember anytime he felt down it would appear and comfort him when no one else would, anytime he felt angry or hateful it would appear and calm him down, any time he would become depressed it would appear as if it was telling him to cheer up.

The warm sensation made Naruto feel like he had someone watching over him, looking out for him and was picking him up when he fell down. He couldn't explain it but the feeling felt like it was more than just a feeling it felt almost alive. Naruto never told anyone about it, he didn't want anyone looking at him more strangely than they already did.

He didn't know if it was just him or if other people had the same thing. It was possible that it wasn't just something special to him but then again it might be, since people always seem so angry and sad when they see him.

Naruto was excited to start the Ninja Academy in half a year, he was asked by the Hokage if he wanted to become a ninja and Naruto enthusiastically replied that he did. Naruto liked the Ninja of Konoha they were nicer to him than most of the villagers and he had seen them doing all sorts of cool stuff that he himself wanted to do.

Currently, Naruto was on his way to his favourite place to get food, well the only place he could really get any food outside the Orphanage since most shops didn't really like selling to him.

In no time Naruto arrived at a little ramen stand called Ichiraku Raman, the people who run the place were some of the few people who didn't hate Naruto for his status as a Jinchuuriki, one of the reasons being was that Teuchi knew Naruto's father and mother and in no time worked out who Naruto's parents: the main clue not even being his appearance but the speed in which he devoured any bowl of ramen in his reach reminded the man of Kushina way too much.

Teuchi has said nothing to Naruto about his parents because the Hokage had ordered the ramen chef to not utter a word to anyone about Naruto's heritage, out of precaution that the information could leak out to Minato's and Kushina's enemies.

Arriving Naruto quickly pulled himself up onto one of the stools and saw the chef and his daughter at work cooking, what was to him the most magical and heavenly food even to bless a bowl in the world. Pulling himself out of his brief ramen induced trance and wiping away the small trail of saliva that drooled out of his mouth. Naruto called out to the pair "hey old man, hey Ayame guess who's back hehe" said Naruto flashing a big bright grin at the pair.

Ayame smiled at the sight of the small shocking blonde haired boy, happy to see his grinning face "oh Naruto and what can I get my" "our" corrected Ayame's father, the teen rolled her eyes before picking up her question "and what can I get _our_ favourite customer today?" she finished with a sweet smile.

Naruto lifted up his little hand to Ayame with his palm facing outwards and his hand showing three of his fingers "three big bowls of miso ramen! with extra pork!" ordered Naruto, already drooling like a waterfall just talking about it.

The young waitress laughed at the sight of the overly excited boy and went off to give the order to her father before coming back to her favourite little blonde. "So Naruto, I heard your gonna learn how to be a ninja" recalled Ayame out loud, leaning onto the counter with her head resting on her left palm.

Naruto nodded fast and rapidly, making his hair bounce around "yep yep and yep! I'm going to be the best ninja ever and I'm gonna learn all sorts of cool Jutsu's, how to jump around all over the place like all those other ninjas do.."

'which will allow me to finally reach all those stupidly high places and will better improve my pranking prowess, it's been getting a bit boring lately with my limited access to high places'

"and! when I do become the best I'm gonna take that hat from the old man" proclaimed Naruto in the most excited and confident tone you could ever hear.

Teuchi looked over to Naruto putting a hand on his chef's hat in an almost protective manner "now Naruto you aren't talking about my hat are you?" questioned the ramen chef in mock fear.

Ayame laugh at her father while Naruto raised a confused eyebrow "what? No I mean the other old man's" said Naruto who's words made Teuchi let loose a dramatic sigh of relief.

Ayame turned back to Naruto and started rubbed his spiky blonde head which he tried to squirm out off "I wish you luck in becoming a ninja Naruto" said Ayame warmly and looking at him kindly.

Naruto stopped squirming and gave Ayame a big smile "Nah I don't need luck because I'm gonna be the best and the best doesn't need luck!" exclaimed Naruto putting his fist to his chest. Before speaking again but this time almost as a whisper "but ahh thanks anyway" he whispered out just loud enough for Ayame to hear.

The young teen smiled at Naruto "anytime" she said before walking off to go take care of some other things around the kitchen.

Shortly after Ayame left Naruto's ramen had arrived and the massacre that ensued upon those bowls the moment they were placed in front of that vacuum could not be described in words; Naruto had sometimes nearly taken Teuchi's hand off in the past...with chopsticks no less with how violently he went for the helpless bowls of noodles.

After Naruto was done...eating?...no...ummm oh yes! destroying the three poor souls of ramen he paid for his victims and left the stand to go head back to the orphanage.

Naruto really did at times like this remind Teuchi of his mother.

The sun was beginning to set in Konoha thereby bathing everything in the glow of the orange sunlight. Naruto was taking the path to the orphanage that went by the local lake, that was reflecting the sun's orange rays. Naruto liked this time of day because orange was simply his favourite colour and that's why he liked being out at this time of the day. In his mind orange was the best colour ever and there was nothing anyone could say or do to make him think otherwise.

As Naruto was walking he looked over to the lake and saw a boat dock, stopping he noticed a black-haired boy who looked around his age sitting there looking incredibly depressed if his facial expression was anything to go by. The boy seemed to sense he was being watched and turned around and made eye contact with Naruto, they held this stare for a bit before giving each other peeved looks and turning away.

Naruto was ready to keep walking on but stopped when he started hearing what sounded like a faint voice in the back of his head telling him to go back. Naruto was never really one to be told what to do by anyone but for some reason he felt like he should listen to this voice, the voice sounded almost familiar to him. This voice like the warm feeling that would cover him made him feel secure, he felt he could easily trust it with no fear of being betrayed or misguided.

Naruto turned his head to look at the boy and saw more clearly than ever the look on the boy's face, it reminded him of his own, the look of someone lonely, he may be seven but he has seen that face enough to recognise it in a heartbeat.

Naruto turned around and began walking down the path to the dock of the lake and quickly found himself sitting next to the boy who looked at him confused and a little startled. Naruto turned to the onyx eyed kid and flashed him a big grin before reaching out a hand to him. "Hi! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" chirped out the blonde, introducing himself.

The boy looked at Naruto's face and his hand before hesitantly reaching out his own and placing it into the blondes and giving it a weak shake. "Um, Sasuke Uchiha" introduced the black haired boy quietly, with a tone that sounded almost hollow.

"Oh! Uchiha! I think I've heard that name before, aren't you the guys with those crazy eyes, like those people I see around with those weird white pupil-less eyes?" asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke glared at Naruto which confused the blonde on what that look was for "no, our eyes are not like the Hyuga's, they are way better" stated the young Uchiha boy pridefully. Which was to Naruto a vast improvement on how previously void he sounded.

Naruto face took a questioning expression "better? Why can they do stuff or something?" Sasuke nodded "really?" asked Naruto growing more interested, again Sasuke nodded smirking a little. "Like what? is it something cool like if you look into someone's eyes you can read their mind? or oh oh um...or you can like shoot lasers beams from your eyes!? No wait I bet it's something like being able to see the secret behind ramens awesomeness.."

And so Naruto went on to guess on what the Uchiha eyes could do for a few minutes not giving the young Sasuke any room to give a vocal response. He just watched on with a comical deadpanned expression just choosing to shake his head in 'no' at every failed guess. "Though it would be cool if the Sharingan could shoot lasers" imagined Sasuke briefly with his fully matured Sharingan shooting laser beams at Itachi who was dogging them helplessly, Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Naruto eventually ran out of guesses after the twenty-ninth which was the craziest "yeah I mean what kind sense would it make for eyes to have the power to make a giant armoured warrior whose made up of pure energy, and could be controlled just by using your mind" thought Naruto shaking his head at how ridiculous the thought was.

 **Sametime in a random location**

A handsome man with long midnight black hair, tied in a ponytail and wearing a black cloak covered in a red cloud pattern sneezed suddenly which caused him to lose his footing on a branch he had landed. This simple trip up caused him to trip and fall to the ground below in an ungraceful fashion, and land face first and spread out on the ground. He didn't groan or show any signs that the fall hurt, which it did.

The man's fish faced companion at the time was laughing uncontrollably at the sight, along with his sword? which was also somehow snickering.

 **Sametime afterlife**

A bunch of deceased black haired and black eyed people sneezed at the same time and all seemed surprised by that since it was the first time they all sneezed since they got here.

 **Back with Naruto**

"So what is so cool about your eyes then?" asked Naruto finally giving up on the guessing game.

Sasuke looked at Naruto thinking up what to say but he didn't know what to say. "Well I don't know myself I haven't awoken my eyes yet" answered Sasuke honestly, a little embarrassed that he didn't know much about his clans own Dojutsu.

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow "awoken? don't you just have them when you're summoned by the baby contract?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head "no, you see the Sharingan which is what it's called, has to have a trigger of sorts to awaken, for my clans people the most common way of doing it is apparently a life or death situation which gives a high emotional response to the brain which releases the special chakra that awakens the eyes, well that's what my br- I mean this one guy told me" explained Sasuke, quickly avoiding the mention of his brother.

Naruto acted like he didn't seem to notice this and just decided to leave it alone feeling like it must be something too sensitive to mention. "Well that does sound annoying, hey how come I don't see any of you guys around the village much anymore?" asked Naruto. The whiskered blonde had not heard of the Uchiha massacre since no one really talked to him, so he was pretty much out of the loop of local news and Intel.

Sasuke tensed at the question gaining a very disheartened expression at the mention of his clan, his shoulders and back slumping. Sasuke looked at the boy and could see he didn't know what happened, it stunned him that there were still people who hadn't heard of what happened to his clan.

The young Uchiha took a breath to calm his nerves "gone" he said simply, turning to look down at the later afternoon water below looking at his own empty expression.

Naruto was confused and was about to ask further but stopped when he saw the sorrowful look on the boy's face which made it click with Naruto what he meant. Naruto may be young, naive, often at times oblivious. But just like loneliness he also knew what that look meant.

Sasuke just kept looking off into space, becoming spaced out with his mind beginning to bring back up the memories, but all that was halted when he felt a weight on his left shoulder and turned to see it was Naruto's hand. Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki and saw he was giving him a light smile of comfort.

This little gesture of comfort was some of the first he had gotten in a long time, people were either too afraid to try or he had fangirls calling him cool because of his behaviour these days making him seem disinterested in others or anything. The trauma of that night has made Sasuke want to isolate himself from others, not wanting to get attached to anyone out of fear that Itachi would try and kill them so that it would help stoke the fire of hate already burning inside of him.

But this blonde boy right here was making him feel different about that fear.

Sasuke was brought out of his musing by Naruto's voice "hey have you ever tried skipping stones?" asked Naruto to which Sasuke shook his head in no. "Good! neither have I so we'll be on an even playing field then, come on let's see who can skip their stones the furthest!" cheered Naruto who surprised Sasuke by grabbing him by the wrist and starting to pull him along to look for an area by the lake that has some good stones to skip.

So Naruto and Sasuke then went on to compete to see who could skip stones the best, it was a constant neck and neck battle between them, they started off sinking the first few stones but by the end they now had their stones doing at least a few smooth bounces on the water's surface. Sasuke couldn't help but have a small smile on his face it had been a long time since he had any form of fun, and he found skipping stones like this was helping in taking his mind of that night.

For the first time in a long time, his mind was becoming a bit more clear. The haunting screams of his clans, the sharp scarlet eyes and disappointed words of Itachi never entering his mind while he skipped those simple rocks with Naruto.

Naruto was happy that he actually got to play with someone his own age, and that he might have just made a friend. Though Naruto not having the best track record of making friends felt he needed to confirm his hope. "Um hey" called out Naruto getting the young Uchiha's attention "can we.." he began sounding nervous "maybe, ya know, be friends?" he asked. sounding very pitifully hopeful.

Sasuke stared at Naruto thinking over the boy's request of friendship. Sasuke was nervous about having a friend, he didn't know the next time Itachi might try to kill anyone who becomes too close to Sasuke. But Naruto just seemed like someone who he didn't have to worry about that happening to.

Naruto seemed like he had this shadow behind him that would jump out and defend him if someone tried anything against him. This shadow didn't scare Sasuke, in fact, it felt like it was welcoming him with open arms, it was nice, comforting even, but it was strange to feel like someone's own shadow was somehow befriending you just as much as the person itself.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was still waiting patiently for his answer and could see he was growing more nervous "yes" he said simple and surprisingly easily for him, it didn't feel scary or difficult "I would like to be your friend" he said further, finding it felt good to call himself Naruto's friend.

Naruto eyes became hugely wide when he heard the Uchiha say he would _like_ to be his friend, it made the blue-eyed boy gain a huge beaming smile which was practically blinding to look at. "Really! you mean it!?" he asked his voice filled with excitement, to which Sasuke nodded with an Uchiha smirk forming on his mouth "that's great we are going to be the best of friends I tell you! oh are you gonna be going to the ninja academy too?" he asked wondering if his new best friend was gonna become a ninja like him.

Sasuke was glad to hear that Naruto was also going to be going to the ninja academy too it would give them something in common "yeah I am, I hope we'll be in the same class" commented Sasuke.

Naruto nodded in agreement "me too, we could train together though I don't know any ninja moves yet but I will learn" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head, he knew that his friend must have learned some ninja stuff from his clan before they become 'gone' as Sasuke put it.

Sasuke was not surprised by this his mother told him that not everyone in the village knows ninja stuff because not all of them have family members who become Shinobi. "That's alright, I only know one or two things myself, though I can breathe a fireball" revealed Sasuke with a proud smirk on his face at the mention of that achievement.

Naruto became amazed that his friend could do something that sounded so "cool, really? can you show me please, please, pleasssssse!" begged Naruto really wanting to see it, is was like one of those things every little boy wanted to do but never knew it.

Sasuke looked around deciding not to do it here, he was always told by his family that he should keep his skills away from any prying eyes, information was half the battle so they said. "No not tonight I'll show you another time" he said with a tone that told Naruto he would no be budging. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who now looked disappointed "so um when do you want to hang out again?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto's mood picked back up quick at the question "um do you want to meet tomorrow?, here?, at whatever time you're comfortable with" asked Naruto.

Sasuke thought up a time that suited him"how about 8 or something?" told the young Uchiha who got an ok nod from the blonde Uzumaki. Sasuke looked up to the darkening sky, orange and blackening blue beginning to mingle together. "Well it's getting really late I better go home" he said before beginning to walk off, back waving to his new friend coolly as he did so.

Naruto waved back as well just more enthusiastically, excited for tomorrow. "okay see you then best buddy!" cheered out the blonde before running off back to the orphanage excited to tell the Matron all about him making a new friend. On his way back to the Orphanage Naruto noticed people giving him dirty looks and whispering about him as usual, but tonight it was not affecting him because he was in way too good a mood for it to be doing anything.

Making it to the orphanage before the sun completely set behind the mountains Naruto opened the door and headed off inside to find the Matron of the orphanage. He fond her in the large living room of the house, sitting on a rocking chair and feeding a baby that looked about a month or two old with lightly warmed bottled milk.

"Oh hello Naruto good to have you back safe and sound, but could you please possibly explain why you have been out till this late an hour?" asked the elderly woman with a calm tone of voice, never looking up from the baby. It freaked Naruto out how she could tell who you were without even needing to look at you.

The elderly woman before Naruto was Noriyo Sato the Matron of the orphanage and a long since retired Jonin of Konoha. She was around during the time of Konoha's creation and had the pleasure of meeting the first two Hokages and was at a couple of points in time praised for her skill by them.

She had fought and lived through all the Shinobi wars but sadly lost her husband to the second, her very on child fought in the third war and died in it as well, never having children of his own. After the third war, she retired from duty and decided to make use of her time by becoming the Matron of the Orphanage in Konoha. Helping raise these children has helped her just as much as she has been helping take care of them.

Naruto hopped over to the woman, still wearing a very happy look on his whiskered face. "Well Miss Sato you won't believe it but I made a friend today!" cheered Naruto happily, his face shining with so much joy that it couldn't help but make the Matron smile when she saw it.

"Oh is that so? please tell me about your new friend?" asked the elderly woman who was not showing it, but she was greatly excited to hear that the boy might have made a friend his own age.

She has watched as Naruto became an outcast and was upset to see him treated so unfairly by the villagers for something out of his control, making their children stay away from him out of lingering fear and unhealed grief. She knew the people in the village were still scarred by the Kyubbi event but she had hoped they would not be so afraid or as angry to the point that they would make this poor boy suffer for it. 'But I guess damage to the heart can never truly disappear no matter how much time passes, it can only numb or get smaller' thought the Matron.

Naruto hopped onto one of the cushion chairs before beginning "well his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he is from one of those clans, you know the ones with funny eyes I think he called it the Sharingan, well I saw him sitting all alone so I went up to him and we started talking and hit it off" recalled Naruto keeping it quick but sounding vigorous all the way through.

The Matron was surprised to here it was Sasuke who Naruto befriended, she knew of the boy, it was hard not too. Lost all his family and his clan all to his loving big brother in one single night and afterwards began to isolate himself from others, and here she was hearing her little Naruto had befriended him. She was amazed. "Really? Naruto I must say I am impressed, I heard that this boy was...not a very social person" commented the Matron in a still manner.

Naruto nodded in agreement "I figured he doesn't seem like the type who likes to go around starting conver-eh " "conversations my dear" helped the Matron giving a light laugh at Naruto's struggle. "eh! right yeah, that word" finished Naruto a little embarrassed at getting stuck on a big word, even if he was still 7. Naruto's face took a more sad look as he recalled something else "but I think something bad happened to Sasuke's clan" mentioned Naruto. Noriyo quickly understood where this was going "he told me they were gone, do you know what that means?" asked Naruto.

Noriyo was thinking on how best to tell Naruto in a way he would understand "well Naruto, Sasuke is also an orphan like you now" said the Matron putting it as kindly as possible in order to spare his young mind of any terrible or overly saddening details. She didn't want to tell Naruto all the details, like all the death and gruesome scenes that were left after that night and especially the part of it being Sasuke's brother who turned the young Uchiha into an orphan. If he wanted to talk about it he would tell Naruto himself.

Naruto gaze met the floor "oh so that's how it is, I can't imagine what it must feel like to I have lost so much, but do you really mean it? like all his clan is gone? no one else left? Is it really just him now?" asked Naruto who got a confirming nod. Naruto felt bad for Sasuke but thought what Sasuke most likely needed right now wasn't someone pitying him or feeling sorry for him all the time. He felt if he was in Sasuke's place he wouldn't want to be always looked at and pitied all the time, treated like some weak fragile creature, it would just make him feel lower being seen that way.

Naruto decided he wanted to go to bed he was feeling tired from the day. As he was about to exit the door he stopped when he heard the Matron call out to him. "And Naruto I'm glad you've made a friend, having friends is something greatly important, it helps to build character when you've made yourself some true bonds to treasure, even if those bonds may break one day you'll always have the memories of the good times spent together to cherish in you heart and mind" preached the old Matron wisely, with a loving tone.

Naruto stared at the Matron who was still feeding the baby in her arms, trying to fully comprehend what she meant but his young mind was able to only grasp so much.

"Don't worry lad you will get it one day just remember my words, okay?" ensured Noriyo lifting her head to looked at the young blonde who just nodded and left to go to bed, his mind still trying to process not just the elderly lady's words but everything else he had learned today.

Naruto went up the stairs and headed to his individual room, there was not much inside. Just a single person bed by a window, some draws to keep his clothes, a fox plushy which he can't help but like but everyone else seems to hate and colouring books that he coloured mostly orange just for the sake of orange itself. Naruto went to his draws and pulled out some striped pyjama's and a night cap and quickly changed into them, discarding his day clothes to the floor in an uncaring manner and climbed under the dark orange sheets of his quilt. Before drifting off to sleep Naruto grabbed his fox plushy and snuggled up to it signing contently, he liked its orange fur finding it soft and awesome.

As Naruto laid there in his bed he began to feel the familiar warm sensation rise up within him, but there was something different this time. The feeling felt like it was tugging him gently and felt like it was smoothly pulling him in, into what? he didn't know but he didn't fight it, why should he? It's never harmed him or threatened him before it's only ever helped him and made him feel better because of it.

When the tugging stopped Naruto began to feel wet? Opening his blue eyes slowly the young blonde looked around and found his surroundings had drastically changed.

"Where the hell am I!?" exclaimed Naruto, shooting up and beginning to freak out, something about this was saying that this wasn't a dream. Naruto looked to have found himself in some sort of deep underground sewer system of some sort. The walls lined with huge metal pipes, the colour of scuffed, aged and worn brass, some having strange steam spraying out of them that left a weird taste in his mouth.

"~come this way~" whispered a voice through the darkness of the tunnel.

Naruto jumped at the sound of voice but settled down when he realised it sounded familiar, any fear or worry inside of him beginning to be replaced by a sheer overwhelming curiosity of what the source of that familiar voice was.

"~this way, follow the line Naruto~" called out the voice again, and true to its word before Naruto. Appearing out of thin air was a silver glowing thread, just floating in they air swaying gently and continuing on into the shadows of the distant tunnel. Naruto reached out and touched the line and gasped when he felt that same warm comforting feeling coming from it, it felt like everything was coming together.

Suddenly the silver string tied itself around Naruto's wrist and began tugging him along down the dark tunnel.

Naruto was briefly surprised by this but just decided to let it happen and not put up any resistance. After a couple of minutes, Naruto began to see a light at the end of the tunnel and had to cover his eyes from the glare of the bright light when he exited it.

When young blonde uncovered his eyes he was shocked by what he saw, it was not more sewer systems like the young boy was assuming, watch was before him was more like a garden. But there was more The Garden looked to be coming out of an endless still surface of water that looked to go on forever, crystal clear. There was a sky and it was coloured a soft black, not exactly like a night sky but lighter in shade. Everything was lit up by what looked to be floating balls of light just hovering and floating everywhere with no real pattern or flight path.

Naruto looked down and gaped when he found he was actually walking on the water's surface, he was knocked out of his amazement of himself when the silver line tugged on him again. As the boy was being guided across the water Naruto reach out with his free hand and poked one of the floating light balls that came into his reach and laughed when it popped like a mini firework but soundless.

Soon Naruto found his bare yet dry feet upon grass and when he did the string faded away into nothing. Naruto looked himself over only now noticing that he was completely dry, not a drop of water on him "weird" he muttered to himself.

"Well if you think that's weird than you, my boy are going to find the very world you live in to be full blown crazy" came an amused male voice.

Naruto's head immediately snapped up his eyes darting around seeking out the source of that familiar voice, after a few seconds Naruto found his eyes landing on a silhouetted figure sitting under the shade of a tall tree.

As Naruto stared at the figure he found his gaze met when the figure opened his eyes. He found his blue orbs met with a pair of crimson red ones possessing three small spinning tomoe markings on the red irises surface. "Hello Naruto it's nice to finally meet you" spoke the figure warmly to the young Jinchuuriki despite his intimidating position in the shadows.

Host and tenant number one finally meet and he possesses the Sharingan?

 **Chapter End**

 **Prewarning this is not gonna be a Naruto gets the Sharingan story.**

 **If you want I story were Naruto has the sage of six paths, Indra, Ashura, Madara or some god-like entity inside him who's sole purpose is to give Naruto godly powers then you, the viewer can find others stories like that easily in the search bar. This isn't gonna be the kind of story where Naruto goes around making the bad guys tremble before his 13-year-old might, packing a Jutsu list of convenient super powerful ninjutsu that wipes his foes off the face of they earth after toying with them because he knows every one of their little weaknesses for some reason. He does not have some god on his shoulder who is taking pity on him because he's like the most tragic case they have ever seen. Also what is in Naruto is an original character of my design, but I'm sure you all guessed that by now.**

 **BUT! if you want a story of intense action, humour, changes, drama, mystery, romance, plot twists, intrigue, changes, character development, bad guys that aren't pushovers. Then I will do my best!**

 **I will not have a BETA so don't recommend I get one, I am a busy guy and don't have time to wait around for someone who may or not actually do what they signed up for, I can't expect someone to do fulfil something they are doing for free. Especially when it's someone who is doing their own stories too.**

 **If you are willing to push through my previous misspells and grammar errors then I believe, you reader, may find something you like in this story. I am currently working my way through the previous chapters and correcting as many mistakes as I can find and have just popped back to drop this message to warn people what kind of story this is.**


	3. Childhood Arc CH2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH2: Childhood Arc Part 2

Naruto stared at the shadowy figure that possessed a pair of glowing Sharingan that pierced through the darkness cast by the tree.

The young boy had yet to utter a single word, he just stared, unmoving. Trapped like a deer in the headlights.

He was deeply intimidated by the way the figure was looking at him from the cover of the shadows, with those glowing crimson eyes.

On they other hand he sounded very kind and welcoming to him. Much in the same way as the old man and Teuchi would heartily greet him.

It was all such a stark contrast against itself. Looking frightening as hell while sounding as nice as the sunshine after heavy rain.

The shaded figure seemed to notice his nervousness and only just seemed to realize exactly why. "Oh, oh! sorry Naruto! I must look absolutely terrifying just sitting here in the shade like this with my eyes on" spoke out the figure sounding quite embarrassed with himself. "I swear I sometimes I forget I even have them on, hehe".

Now aware of himself, the figure shut down his Sharingan, which revealed that the shadow shrouded man had a pair of light brown eyes that had a light showing off golden yellow mixed in. The figure shifted, his legs crossing as he seemed to lean slightly more forward.

Seeing the unnerving red orbs now gone Naruto released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He seemed much less menacing now to the seven-year-old. "Thanks, those things were...er, scary. I've seen them before you know, but never like that" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head every so often as he fought to not trip or stumble over his words.

Naruto cocked his head slightly at the shadow under the tree "if I'm right that was the Sharingan wasn't it?" he asked, now slightly more relaxed, his hand falling back to his side.

Some white split open under the eyes of the figure, his teeth showing through the shade in what could only be called a sharp smile. "Why yes it was, how sharp of you to notice my boy" praised the unnamed man.

It made Naruto feel...slightly good to be praised like that, even if it was just for such a simple thing as recognizing something he'd seen before. "um thanks" he muttered, a hand rubbing his neck, a nervous smile appearing on his face. This was all so weird, his eyes pulled away from the figure and looked around at the woods, Naruto guessed that's what it was before looking back at the man under the tree.

The Uzumaki stared at him for a drawn out minute, a question forming in his mind, the longer he stared the more the question forced its way down into his throat.

Until it broke loose.

"Um who are you?" asked the boy, now realizing he didn't even know who this person was. " _Also where the hell am I too? though where even I am it's pretty awesome"_ mused the young blonde, amazed by the places epic appearance, like something out of a story.

The garden looked like a big plot of land covered in lush green grass. From what the boy could see in front of him and around him there were big trees growing in certain spots, enough so that it didn't obscure anything in the distance.

Off in the distance, Naruto could spot a pool of sorts. Close by that pool looked to a be a small traditional dojo styled building about a story tall, being held off the ground thanks to some wooden pillars in its structure. There looked to be more stuff over there like some statues but they were too far away to make out any real detail.

The figure seemed to laugh at the boy's question, knocking him out of his intake of his surroundings. "Well, is it not rude to ask me my name when you don't first introduce yourself hmmm?" said the man in amusement.

Naruto flinched a little, feeling like he was being rude by not first introducing himself but then realized that the mystery man already seemed to know his name. "Hey! you said my name before I even told you! so do I even need to tell you!? hey and wait a sec! how do you even know my name in the first place!? Just who the hell are you!?" yelled Naruto frantically, pointing an accusing and shaky finger at the shadowed man.

The figure sighed "calm down kid I haven't brought you here to get interrogated nor have I brought you here to harm you in any way. The man lifted his silhouetted hands up ina calm down gesture, "so relax and introduce yourself. Not just your name tell me a bit about yourself: like your likes, dislikes, maybe some of your dreams or hopes, stuff like that's what I really want to hear" he explained in a laid back manner, holding no ill intent at all as he spoke.

The shaded man then seemed to relax further back into the tree he was laying against. One shadowed hand lifted up and waved a little at the silent boy "hello cat got your tongue or something".

Naruto was frozen in surprise that someone was interested in getting to know him. Though that quickly disappeared when a tick mark appeared at being made fun of by the mystery man.

"NO! I was just thinking about what to say, that's all! Not everyone just knows what to say when given a question like that all of a sudden! so give me a minute will ya!" yelled out the whiskered boy. Naruto's rant only seemed to amuse the man being yelled at. The boy scowled at that "hey stop laughing it's not funny!" shouted Naruto, gritting his teeth at the man while puffing out visible steam from his nostrils.

The shaded man lifted up his hands in surrender "ok, ok, I'll stop if I can, it's just that reaction was priceless so I couldn't help it alright" explained the man, not at all sounding regretful. He let out an exaggerated breath "okay I'm good now, so will you please start now?" he asked, nicely.

Naruto stared, arms folded, pouting a little about stupid shadow men before deciding to stop and get to introducing himself. "Okay I will but you have to promise to tell me who you are after: okay?" he demanded: he got an agreeing nod.

Naruto unfolded his arms and walked a bit closer to the figure and sat down on the grass that was just before the start of the tree's sizeable shadow.

Naruto took a deep breath before starting. "Ok! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! And I like Ramen, the colour orange, the old man, Miss Sato, The Ichiraku's and my new friend: he has eyes or is gonna have eyes like yours one day" cheered out Naruto, pointing at the man in the shadow who hummed in understanding.

Naruto's face then took on a childish scrunched up look: despite that though there was a sad flash in his eyes. His voice dipped "I don't like it when people look at me funny, whisper about me, call me names and pick on me" he said, giving an annoyed huff at the end. "Oh! and I don't like the time if takes for Ramen to cook: that's the worse" finished Naruto nodding his head when mentioning the last one, as if it really, truly, was the worse thing in his life.

The man hummed "and what of your dreams and hopes for the future, you have some of those do you not, Naruto?" asked the man, simply.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, he rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly as he did "oops forgot that part, my bad" confessed Naruto, his mouth in a grin and his eyes closed shut.

The man laughed a little at the boy's unneeded embarrassment "it's okay no need to get embarrassed now" ensured the man.

"Okay" said Naruto coming down from his brief bout of bashfulness instantly and picking up his introduction. "Okay so my dream is to become the best ninja ever and any hopes well I hope to make some really awesome friends, I don't need many just some true friends that all, like today I made a friend and I think me and him are gonna be the best of friends: I can feel it! and I bet we'll be great ninjas too!".

"Ahhh I see. It's nice that you have such a friend Naruto and I'm sure you and Sasuke will go on and do great things" said the man in an almost knowing tone that Naruto failed to pick up on.

Naruto smiled big, folded his arms and started nodding enthusiastically. "Yep I bet we will, me and him are gonna...be..the ugg? how did you know I was talking about Sasuke?" asked Naruto feeling a bit more unnerved by the man. " _Has he been watching me or something?"_ thought Naruto, scared by the idea that someone has been spying him.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to say that all of a sudden, it just sort of slipped out, well I guess I better clear a few thing up before you start thinking I'm some sort of crazy person who just goes around watching people" confessed the figure, nervously laughing a little at himself.

"I-if you wouldn't m-mind please" requested Naruto, with a growing worry about this man. He didn't like the thought of being spied on.

The figure breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the boy wasn't getting angry at him or full blown terrified either. He nodded "okay, I guess first I'll get out of this shadow here so you can get a good look at me" said the man before he got up and started walking out of the trees shade.

Once out of the shade standing before Naruto was a youthful looking man, his skin was a little light and he was about nearly six foot tall. He possessed a head of long wavy white hair that brushed at just about his shoulders, falling over the sides of his face with a bang resting on the bridge of his nose.

He wore a white kimono shirt with slightly flared sleeves that cut just before his wrists and was tied closed by a red silk sash around his waist. He wore black baggy trousers which had some crimson tape wrapped around the shins and finally he was wearing some black shinobi boots.

The man looked down at the spiky blonde boy and flashed him a toothy smile. "Hi Naruto, my name is Hirofumi and I'm kind of a tenant of yours" introduced the man, his hands in his trouser pockets.

Naruto looked at the man confused on what he meant "a tenant? what's that?" he asked not getting the new word he just heard.

Hirofumi hummed at seeing that he didn't know the words meaning "well a tenant is someone who lives somewhere that is owned by someone else".

Naruto nodded, getting what the man was explaining. "okay and how are you a tenant of mine?" he asked still not seeing how this man could be living anywhere he owns, he's seven he owns nothing like that.

Or so he was assuming.

Hirofumi was laughing in a way that was starting to make Naruto nervous. "Hehe well, you see I'm sort of living inside of you, hehe" revealed Hirofumi. Deciding to just go ahead and drop that huge bombshell right there, unable to think of a more gentler way of revealing it. It worked, for him at least, Hirofumi was now feeling a lot less nervous and tense now that he had that off his chest.

Naruto, on the other hand, was now shaking, twitching and awkwardly laughing at the man who was just looking at him with a calm unwavering smile. "I-I'm sorry could you repeat that? because, I think I miss heard you, it almost sounded like eheh, you said you were living inside of me" asked Naruto, who was now beginning to sweat bullets.

The white-haired man began to scratch his cheek, looking off to the side and continued to laugh: this time more carefreely. He nodded "yeah I did and I've made quite the place here don't you think?" said the man nonchalantly as Naruto's jaw dropped and his skin turned deathly pale.

Naruto remained unmoving for a few minutes, his young brain working insanely fast to try and work out how this was even possible. After a few minutes his mind made it to the one and only logical conclusion. "GHOST!" he suddenly screamed at the very peak of his lungs, pointing at the man and startling him.

The white hair man stared at the shaking finger being pointed up at him and then to its equally trembling owner and started rubbing his own chin: humming. "hum...I guess your not wrong I have been dead for a long time, so I guess I am what you would call a ghost" he spoke in a tone of thought.

Naruto was now as pale as the moon. Before Hirofumi could say anything to console the boy, said boy was already running around back and forth now yelling about being haunted by a vengeful spirited.

"I'm not a vengeful spirit" Hiro muttered out with a deadpanned expression. His eyes following the boys back and forth movements from side to side: like watching a game of tennis.

Naruto didn't seem to listen though and just continued to run around like a headless chicken, ironically making it seem like he really was possessed by something. In the mean time the ghost decided to just take a seat on the grass and watch the sight before him, uncaring. Instead deciding to just wait it out and see if the boy will come back to his senses on his own.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"By the power of Ramen, I compel you! By the power of Ramen, I compel you!" was what Naruto was now yelling at the Ghost seated in front of him, who was looking on really unimpressed.

" _Does he really think he can expel me from his body by such a ridiculous means? furthermore, does he really worship ramen that much?"_ inwardly questioned the man.

Feeling he had now had enough of the boy trying to exorcise him, if it even had any right to be called that. Hirofumi put his left hand into a hand seal, his cheeks then bulged out, which confused the blonde _directly_ in front of him **. A fist-sized ball** of water came shooting out of Hiro's mouth and straight into the shocked face of Naruto, knocking the young boy straight onto his back.

Naruto, flailing on the floor, started wiping the water furiously off his face and out of his eyes, while also spitting out a small stream of water that got into his mouth. Once he could see clearly he glared at the man who was now smirking at him.

"Are you done now?" asked the ghost, his arms folded.

Naruto shook his head defiantly "no way! I'm not stopping until a kick you out, no way am I being possessed by some stupid ghost!" he said, sounding utterly determined.

Hiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a tired manner "listen Naruto I'm not possessing you nor am I planning to either" he said, honesty clear in his voice as he spoke.

Naruto still looked pretty skeptical "do you mean it? you're not here to take over my body?" he asked, trying to sound tough and would've worked for the most part if Hirofumi was a child.

Hirofumi shook his head at the question, smirking as he did. "Yeah yeah I mean it kid, this isn't like some horror story: I'm not some big bad evil spirit who has come to possess you and make you do evil stuff".

Naruto began to calm down a little but still looked on not entirely trusting of the spirit before him. "Okay then if you aren't here to possess me then what are you doing here? also where is here anyway?" asked the spiky blonde looking around at his surroundings again.

"Well we're inside of you right now" the blonde snapped back to look at Hiro, disbelief clear on the boy's face. "This place is called your mindscape, it's sort of like a room in your soul, everyone like you has one, well a more bigger one given circumstances" explained the man smoothly, choosing his words well.

Naruto was amazed at hearing this _. "This place is inside me? it's so amazing I can't believe it"_. Naruto continued to look on, taking in as much as he could see: his blue eyes wide in wonder. "So all this is inside my soul or something?" whispered the young Jinchuuriki to himself, still captivated by the world around him.

The white haired man chuckled, humored by the child's awe of the place "yep this is all inside your soul Naruto, the core of your chakra" he confirmed.

Naruto grinned at the man but then lost it and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Wait but how did you get in here then?" he asked, curiously, his head leaning slightly at the man.

Hirofumi's face lost any amusement and was replaced by a more severe and subdued one. "I was hoping we could have avoided that particular question for a bit longer" he sighed out, rubbing his head as he did.

Naruto looked at the man worried by his sudden shift in mood. Hiro's eyes sharpened on him "tell me Naruto do you know of the Kyuubi attack that happened seven and a half years ago?" asked Hirofumi who got a nod from the young child "how much do you know?".

Naruto began scratching his head lightly in thought, trying to recall what he learned from people he managed to overhear talking about it. "Well there was apparently this HUGE as hell fox with nine equally HUGE tails, it really banged up the village and hurt lots of people while doing so and...also, a lot of people died" explained Naruto, spreading his arms wide when he was describing it's size, but growing sad at the mention of people dying.

But Naruto brightened up suddenly "but that big bad fox was stopped by the 4th Hokage and was never seen again after that! must have been sent packing with its tails between its legs or something" cheered out Naruto, punching the air in front of him as if he was fighting something.

Hirofumi chuckled at the sight only making him feel sadder at what he was gonna be telling the boy, only making him hope more that Naruto would stay this positive afterwards.

Letting out another sigh Hirofumi steeled himself before speaking "well Naruto you are right the 4th did beat the fox but it was not sent simply packing" he said getting the blonde's attention who looked at him confused. "Naruto, come with me" ordered the white-haired man who got back onto his feet and started walking in the direction of the pool by the dojo.

Naruto stared questioningly for a second before chasing after the man "hey wait up!" he called out to Hiro to which the spirit stopped to let the blonde catch up. After the 7-year-old caught up they both continued on walking to the pond, once there Hirofumi asked Naruto to sit down next to him, now they were both sitting by the pond watching the still crystal water.

The pond was ten feet in diameter and was perfectly circular, with a pair of small streams of water flowing in from a river that was cutting through the land some distance away from the dojo. The pool's depth seemed unending, like it had no bottom whatsoever.

Naruto stared at the pool focusing hard on seeing if there was a bottom. If there was Naruto couldn't see it. "Naruto" called out Hirofumi gaining the boys attention "let me educate you about the Kyuubi".

Naruto nodded dumbly "um okay" he said in an unsure tone but still wanted to hear what the man had to say to him about the fox.

Hirofumi nodded and reached out his hand and waved it over the water of the pond, after he did so an image began to ripple into existence on the water's surface. Once the image stilled it showed the Nine-Tails, not in a threatening or scary form, it was simply just laying down with its tails spread out and looking bored as all hell.

Naruto stared at the image, amazed by the colour of its fur "so orange" he whispered to himself.

Hirofumi chuckled when he heard that " _good job I picked this one, don't want to show him what you look like when your in a really bad mood, he likely wouldn't be so positive about you"_. "So the Kyuubi, also know as the Nine-Tails, or giant super fox or fox king or..."

"Super plushy!" cheered out Naruto.

Hirofumi stared blankly at the boy for a second "well that's a new one, good job I like it" said the white-haired man deciding to just roll with it and give the boy a thumbs up. "Okay, so the Nine-Tails has been around for a long time, way before Konoha was even an idea" explained Hirofumi to Naruto who whistled at hearing this.

Naruto turned to look back at the image of the fox "wow he must be super old then".

The ghost nodded with his hands resting on his knees "yes he is and he's seen a lot and also knows quite a lot to boot". Naruto turned and looked back at the man with a confused stare, "you see the Kyuubi is not simply an animal like most people assume him to be, he thinks and feels just like you and I or anybody else does" explained the man looking at the image sadly _"don't you Kurama"_.

The young Uzumaki turned back to the image of the Kyuubi. "Really? he does? so then why did he attack Konoha, did we do something bad to him to make him mad?" asked Naruto.

The older man rubbed his chin at the question "yes and no" he said which got Naruto giving him a 'what?' kind of look. "On both accounts of the Kyuubi attacking Konoha he was never doing it of his own free will, you see he was being what you could call mind controlled by someone on each account".

Naruto stared at Hiro totally shocked at hearing this. "NOWAY! You're telling me there are people out there that can control something like him!" yelled Naruto, pointing to the image of the Kyuubi, finding it very hard to believe. Naruto got a nod from the man "you have got to be kidding me! look at him he's gigantic! Who or what has that much power!?" asked the blonde, frantically, not able to make sense of it.

Hirofumi's eyes looked at Naruto and back at the image on the water and back again. "Sometimes Naruto it's not the one with the most power who conquers the strong, you see there are a few methods out there for controlling beings like the Kyuubi and there are people out there who possess those very methods. These techniques take complete control of the victim, as you can imagine it's very degrading and all round humiliating to be used like a puppet" explained the white haired Sharingan user.

Naruto looked at the fox's image feeling actual sympathy for him, the thought of someone doing that to him made him feel sick. "So you're saying that someone made him attack the village and he had no way of stopping himself?" he asked, his voice carrying pity.

"No he couldn't, he was under someone's complete control and when he was released, it's my belief, that he was too enraged to even know what he was attacking anymore" said Hirofumi explaining further.

Naruto looked up at the man "he was that angry huh, he sounds like a grouch, looks like one too" commented Naruto pointing at the image.

The man laughed at that comment "haha kid you have no idea how right you are" he replied rubbing the boys spiky mop of blonde hair. After being done rubbing the boys head, he picked up the discussion "so after being released from the man's control the 4th came along to deal with the Kyuubi the only way possible" he said, his voice now gaining a more severe edge to it.

Naruto looked at the man getting excited at the mention of the 4th battling the fox "oh you know how the fight went, how did the 4th beat the Kyuubi!" asked Naruto leaning in closer to hear.

The Sharingan user smiled a little at the boy's excitement all the while hoping that he will take it all well in the end "to tell you that I will have to tell you what chakra is first, have you heard of chakra before Naruto?" asked Hirofumi.

Naruto nodded "yeah I've heard of catra before.." "chakra" corrected Hirofumi "that's what I said, catra" responded young Naruto imminently sounding very certain in his pronunciation and nodding to himself.

Meanwhile Hirofumi just stared dead-panned before just cracking an amused smile "ok Naruto please tell me what you already know of _catra_?" asked the white-haired man.

Naruto looked at the man now like he was stupid "now your the one saying it wrong it's not catra its _catra_. I thought you were the one teaching me stuff" said Naruto frowning with his arms folded.

Now Hirofumi staredlooking heavily dumbstruck " _did he just try to correct me...and still get it wrong?"_ shaking his head Hirofumi exited his thoughts and decided to just role with it. "Right, chakra, my bad I must have slipped up" he said _correcting_ himself.

Naruto smiled up, innocently oblivious to his own faults in all of this "it's okay I make those kind of mistakes sometimes, like I get stuck on big words" said the young blonde laughing innocently with a grin on his face.

The ghost just smirked humoured by the blonde's attitude "right, so tell me what do you know about chakra, Naruto?" asked the man again.

Naruto picked himself up a little at the question and began dawning a look of deep thought, rubbing his chin a little "well I know it's that stuff ninjas use to perform awesome Jutsu's and I think other stuff as well" said Naruto revealing all he knew about chakra in one sentence.

"hmm okay I guess that's something, you at least know who it's mostly used by and what it's used for most of the time, but let me tell you about it in a bit more detail" said the ghost man who got an okay from the whiskered boy, sounding really interested in the subject of chakra.

The man once again waved his hand over the water and a diagram rippled into existence, displaying a human shape with a yin-yang circle on his abdomen area. "This here shows the two key elements in which chakra is made up of, you see chakra is made from mixing together two different energies called the physical and spiritual, the physical energies stem from our bodies whereas the spiritual comes from the soul and mind" explained Hirofumi who turned to the boy "did you get that so far?" he asked and got a nod.

The white haired man waved his hand over the diagram and the split yin-yang circle began to spin and merge together until it became one and lit up in azure blue chakra, the chakra started to spread out in lines forming a network on the blank humanoid shape.

"What you see here is what's know as the chakra pathway system or chakra network for short, it's what moves chakra around the body like a river or how veins carry blood, each one of these little lines you see are what's called a chakra coil, these coils are what the chakra flow through, they are also attached to little nodes called the Tenketsu points, there are 361 major nodes and then countless others on a microscopic level, all that together forms the chakra network" explained the man as best as he could for the boy to understand.

Naruto looked at the diagram for a bit longer soaking in all the man had just told him, before turning to look back up at the adult next to him "okay I think I get it, this catra network moves catra around the body and without it no would be able to use catra right?" asked Naruto getting a confirming nod and a pleased smile from the man next.

Hirofumi waved his hand over the water and the same image of the fox was now next to the chakra diagram. "I am glad you are able to understand the basics of how chakra works and what it is, this will make it easier to explain this next part". Hirofumi took a breath before starting "you see the reason the Kyuubi has been able to be around for so long is because he is for a lack of a better word: immortal" he revealed, which after he did made Naruto gasp in surprise.

"What!? really he's immortal!?" asked Naruto.

Hiro nodded "yes he is, about as immortal as it gets, if he gets destroyed he will eventually comeback, you see the Kyuubi is made up entirely of raw chakra and you can't kill chakra" his words surprised Naruto further.

Naruto's mind was working to make sense of it when a question popped up and his expression grew serious. "Wait, if the fox cannot be killed then how was he stopped 7 years ago by the 4th?" asked Naruto who grew nervous when he saw the ghost man's expression darken a little.

Hirofumi steeled himself for what was to come next _"I guess this it the final leg"_. "Well you can't destroy chakra, but it can be sealed away, like a kunai into a scroll or like putting water into a bottle and fastening the lid tightly shut, that is what the 4th did with the Kyuubi" explained the man who could see Naruto was beginning to tense up.

Right now Naruto was growing anxious, something inside him was telling him that wherever Hiro was going with this he wasn't going to like it.

"Though when sealing away something like the Kyuubi a simple scroll or object just won't do, and even if there was some simple object that could hold the Kyuubi it wouldn't last long, the best place to seal a chakra beast is into something living, like a person..." Hirofumi then turned his head to look Naruto dead in the eyes when he said this "better yet a new born baby" finished Hirofumi.

After Hirofumi finished his sentence Naruto eyes shot wide open, everything now beginning to fall into place for him. The stares, the whispers, the dirty looks, the parents telling their children to stay away from him, all the hurtful names, the looks of pity from the old Hokage, the Matron, the Ichirakus, it all began to make perfect sense.

"I'm the Kyuubi" he whispered out tears streaming down his whiskered face, looking at the image of the fox in the water, frozen in place watching as his reflection and the fox's image overlapped one another.

Naruto was stopped in going any deeper into his dark thoughts by the feeling of a hand being placed on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw it was Hiro, the look in his eyes captivated him. There was no judgment in them, no hatred, no loathing, or fear just pure acceptance.

Hiro shook his head "No, no you've got it wrong Naruto, that's not what I'm saying, you are not the Kyuubi you are Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi's been sealed within you, you have not become him, you and he are two completely separate beings and you both will and forever be that way _always_ " ensured Hiro in a tone a mix of stern and comforting.

Naruto looked back down at the image of the fox still not sure whether what the man was saying was true. "How can you be sure that I'm not, look at it, it's so strong and I am just weak little me how can I be sure that I am even me" argued Naruto his voice filled with sorrow and uncertainty. It just made no sense to him how someone as small and as little as him could possible hold back something as strong and mighty as the Kyuubi.

Hirofumi sent a comforting smile to the boy when he turned back to look at him. "I'm certain because I've been here since the day he was sealed within you and I have been watching over him ever since, keeping him asleep, plus the seal placed on you by the 4th is extremely strong and _you_ yourself Naruto are stronger than you think" he explained smoothly no ounce of doubt present in his voice as he spoke.

Naruto began to feel a bit more re-secured in his identity after the little talk from Hiro "really ya mean it?" he got a positive nod and a confident smile. Naruto began to smile as well though it wasn't back in full "you said the 4th sealed the fox inside me, why me though? why not someone else?" asked the blonde desperate to know why it had to be him, why it had to be unfair for him.

The spirit closed his eyes for a second to allow himself a minute to think " _I could say it was because you were his son, but I don't think you are ready to hear that just yet, he doesn't need that kinda pressure right now"_.

He opened his eyes "well Naruto you were the only child available at that time and the safest choice as well, your chakra coils were fresh and new so they would grow to handle the Kyuubi's powerful chakra much quicker, add on top of that when you were born you already possessed stronger chakra than most, good enough suppress the nine-tails, all that kid made you a star choice to be the Kyuubi's host, Naruto you were the only one strong enough who could hold the Kyuubi no one else, if anyone else was picked I hate to think what could've happen" explained Hiro keeping his tone soft but serious.

Naruto's mood seemed to perk up after his explanation "so I was the only one strong enough eh?, I was picked because I was the best not just at random?" asked Naruto to which Hirofumi nodded "so I've protected the village since the day I was born MAN! I am awesome!" cheered Naruto, feeling better now knowing he was picked because he was the only one strong enough to hold the Kyuubi.

It made him feel special knowing he was made the nine-tails host because he was the only one who could be made it's host. " _Man I rule, I've been holding back something as strong as the Kyuubi and when I was a baby too, oh! ramen I'm the king!"_ thought the young blonde beginning to grin a little. But Naruto's grin began to fade and was being replaced again by another sad expression.

Hirofumi grew concerned seeing this shift back into sadness after it seemed that Naruto was finally beginning to come out of it. "What's the matter Naruto?" he asked in a worried tone as he placed his hand on the little blonde's back.

Naruto continued to look down at the pond as he spoke "well it's just the people in the village...they know I keep the Kyuubi away but they all look at me like I'm a monster, why do they do that? they must know I'm not the Kyuubi, right?" asked blue eyed boy sounding very depressed and crushed.

Hirofumi released a tired sigh at the mention of the villagers, they did not understand and even if they did their feelings towards the Kyuubi blinded them from seeing the kind young boy that was really there. "They don't understand, Naruto" he said sadly but genuinely.

Naruto looked up at him with an irritated frown on his face, glaring daggers at the man "that's exactly the same thing the old man always keeps telling me anytime I ask this! what don't they understand? what is so hard to understand? I get it and I'm not even a grown up, I thought grown-ups were supposed to be smart!?" yelled out Naruto his frustrations and confusion coming to the surface.

Hirofumi sighed understanding the boys feelings " _from his point of view adults are suppose to know everything and understanding everything"_. "Well Naruto adults are not perfect, they don't know all there is about the world, and if they do understand one thing their feelings towards it can get in the way of their better judgement on it, as is with you, some may not understand that you and fox are two separate beings despite how _close_ you are with him, or that their hatred and fear of the Kyuubi is blinding them from truly seeing you Naruto" he explained in a voice of sympathy and honesty.

Naruto looked back down at the pond's water another wave of sadness replacing his anger. "That sounds...sad, that they still just feel like that about the fox, he must have hurt a lot of people for them to still feel that way after so much time has passed" said the young Jinchuuriki feeling sorry for all those who are still hurting inside, more than he was for himself.

Hirofumi smiled down, amazed that Naruto could show such sympathy for the villagers after all they put him through " _you really are something special Naruto"_ he thought, proud of the boy in front of him.

The ghost clapped his hands together snapping the boy out of his thoughts and gaining his attention "well don't worry about them, in time I'm sure they'll change their view of you and begin to see the young man that you will become, but until then just have as much fun as you can! you only get one childhood exploit the freedom for all it's worth, prank everyone in a 20-mile radius if you want! Hell pull this Sasuke boy along for the ride, it'll make for some amazing memories to share that I'm sure!" cheered out Hirofumi, his words seemed to get to Naruto who shot up onto his feet like a spring.

Clenching his fists and putting on a huge toothy grin Naruto began to speak with excess vigour "yeah your right! I should have fun I can worry about all that people acknowledging me stuff later, for now I'm gonna have fun with my friends or well friend but I'm still gonna have fun either way, I don't care if the people see me as the fox because I'm Naruto Uzumaki and no one can tell me otherwise dattebayo!" roared out Naruto, pointing his thumb to himself while sending out a near blinding smile.

Hirofumi laughed heartily at the boy's spunk and had his eyes closed while doing so, in doing so he didn't see the mischievous grin form on Naruto's face as his eyes shifted to the side. " _The whole pranking everyone within a 20 mile radius sounds like an interesting idea, having Sasuke's help in doing it would make it more fun but it will take time and it might take some convincing to get him to join, we will need to be stronger and more skilled before we can fulfil such a goal effectively and with a higher chance of success within a shinobi village"_ thought Naruto like a young evil mastermind.

Naruto coming out of his plan hatching looked around and something just struck him "hey Hirofumi um if there really is a giant orange fox living inside of me where is it? I don't see him anywhere" asked the boy looking in every possible direction.

The man in question was now smirking proudly "well Naruto I decided to put him somewhere private and quiet so he could have sweet dreams with no disturbances, if you want I can take you to him?" he offered sounding pretty cheerful and proud of himself. Naruto nodded wanting to see the second tenant of his body plus wanting to see with his own eyes if a huge nine tailed fox was actually dwelling within him.

Hirofumi stood up and gestured for Naruto to take his hand to which the boy did "okay Naruto I want you to know that you don't need to hold your breath" informed the man. Hirofumi's words confused the boy before suddenly being pulled into the pool by Hiro who suddenly jumped in not a second after speaking.

Once completely submerged in the water Naruto was freaking out and panicking but after a second or two of kicking and flailing about he realized something. He could breathe? and that no water was actually entering his mouth or lungs, it confused him on how this was even happening.

Hirofumi turned back to the young blonde and smiled in amusement "well I did say you didn't have to hold your breath now didn't I" teased the white haired man. Speaking perfectly through the water as if it wasn't even there

Naruto glared daggers at the man for this "well you should've given me more time and a heads up then oh 'you don't need to hold your breath' and then suddenly just go jumping in, also what kind of warming is that huh?" retorted Naruto sarcastically.

The blondes berating just seemed to amuse the man more "oh come now Naruto you're inside your own soul, you're not going to drown here that should have been obvious even for one as young as yourself" teased the man again with a cheeky grin. Naruto tried to think up a comeback but just puffed out and turned his head away from the man making Hirofumi laughed at the kid's cute little pout. 'Ahh to be a parent, I wish I had that again' he briefly thought sadly.

Naruto just let the man pull him down into the depths of the bottomless pond letting the cold water wash over him. As they got deeper and deeper the water seemed to start growing warmer and warmer, the Uzumaki started to see bubbles floating passed as they got deeper. Naruto noticed that the wall of the pond seemed to be illuminating giving light as they descended deeper down.

After a bit more time the pair reached the end of the dive and fell into what seemed like a huge poorly lit room, with three solid blank stone walls. On the far end of the room stood a huge red barred gate with a slip of paper on it with the kanji for seal written on it.

As Naruto listened he could begin to hear what sounded like snoring, every breathe bringing with it a strong gust of wind, the room was pretty warm too so the least, with a shallow surface of ankle deep water that the pair stood on which had heat bubbles bursting from its surface almost like it was being boiled on a stove.

Naruto was growing nervous he knew whatever was making that noise and gusts of wind had to be big and he honestly was a little scared that he was soon about to see the fox face to face, what if it tried to attack him? could this Hirofumi protect him from it? And that gate is it really strong enough to hold it back?

Hirofumi could feel practically feel how nervous Naruto was and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto he's not awake and he hasn't been for the past 7 and a half years, I've been using my chakra to keep him asleep he will only wake up when I let him or when you want me to wake him" revealed Hirofumi. He could see and feel Naruto relax at knowing that the fox won't be awake.

With now knowing the fox won't be waking up Naruto took a deep breath and began walking forward to the cage with his guide following closely behind him. When Naruto was in viewing range of the fox his jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight of it. "I-it's anonymous! he's huge! Gigantic and so so orange!" exclaimed Naruto in such sheer amazement at the sight of the deeply slumbering Kyuubi that his eyes now gained sparkling stars..orange stars too.

The man beside him chuckled at his awed reaction "you really like orange don't you boy?" he asked finding the blondes amazed reactions to be greatly entertaining.

Naruto turned to him and looked at him like he was insane "of course I do, orange is the best colour in the world maybe even the whole universe, I don't get why most people don't like it, I mean look at him over there he's orange so that must mean he thinks orange is cool as well right?" he asked argumentatively.

Hirofumi arched an eyebrow at the question and looked to be actually thinking about it before coming up with nothing and just shrugged his shoulders "maybe, do you want to find out?" he asked pointing to the sleeping fox.

Naruto visibly tensed at the question, looking at the fox right now he knew he wasn't ready to talk with it, he needed time to adjust, to get used to the knowledge that he was carrying around the nine-tails before even thinking about talking to it. Then there was also the fact that he learned he was also carrying the ghost of a dead man too, he seriously needed time to wrap his head around it all. "Um no not yet, I'm just not ready yet" he said looking down at the floor as he said so, ashamed he couldn't work up the spine to talk to the fox now.

The ghost looked down at the boy and nodded in understanding "it's okay Naruto you've had a lot dropped on you today, no one can blame you for wanting to take some time to fully process all this so don't be ashamed, but know this I'm always here for when you need to talk and since you now know I am here we can communicate freely now" said Hiro comforting the down looking boy.

Naruto was glad to hear that he could talk to Hiro any time he liked now, it comforted him to know he now had someone watching over him. " _Wait he said he's been here since the Kyuubi was sealed inside me does that mean..."_ thought Naruto.

The blonde started connecting the dots starting from the silver string, the feeling that came from it, then to Hiro's familiar voice "hey Hiro are you the one who would cause that warm feeling that would make me feel better anytime I was feeling sad?" asked Naruto looking straight at the man with his big blue orbs.

Naruto knew he had his answer when the man smiled down at him, Naruto couldn't control himself when he learned that it really was him who was always making him feel better, he rushed Hiro tackling him in a surprise hug that was so strong it knock the full grown man over and winded him in the process.

After coughing and groaning a bit the man looked down to see the young blonde still hugging him and could be seen throbbing, with sobs being heard coming from the boy. Hirofumi gently smiled down at the boy and started rubbing his head with tenderness "Naruto don't cry" said the white head.

Naruto started to stop throbbing and started releasing his tight grip on the spirits white kimono top, he lifted himself up with one hand using the other to wipe away the tears that were coming from his now puffy blue orbs. "I'm sorry I was just really happy to learn that I've had someone looking out for me all this time, any time I was feeling sad that warm feeling would come and make me feel happy again, anytime I was feeling lonely it would come and make me not feel lonely, any time I'd get angry it would calm me down and now I know that was all you, you've been there for me from day one, thank you"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he stared at Hiro "I-I wonder if this is what it must feel like to have a family?" asked the boy in a voice full of happiness and hope.

Hirofumi smiled up at the boy who was leaning on his belly and laughed kindly "well I guess so, I have been here a long time so you could call me close family" he said sincerely with a sharp smile.

"Really!?" asked Naruto smiling with freshly tearing up eyes, to which he gets a firm nod from the white-haired ghost. Naruto begins to tear back fully up and again surprises Hirofumi by unexpectedly jumping him and putting him into a chokehold around the neck, some may call it a hug if it was just not so gripping, all the while the boy was crying tears of joy.

Unknown to Naruto he didn't realize that he was strangling the afterlife out of the man who was caught in his re-death grip and was now gasping for air; or whatever the dead breathe "Nar-Naruto ple-please let g-go I m-might b-be a ghost bu-but I sti-still need to breathe s-something" chocked out a blue faced Hirofumi.

Unfortunately for Hiro Naruto wasn't listening and just kept his grip around his neck strong " _oh god everything is going black, if I die here what comes next? do I go to super limbo, a limbo where ghosts cannot see ghosts, could I be a ghost that could haunt other ghosts?"_ he thought to himself before he blacked out.

It was only after Hiro passed out that Naruto let his grip go rubbing his eyes free of tears, making him not notice the full grown man he just knocked out. "I'm so happy to have someone to call family, so what should I call you Uncle? Dad? Brother?...well?" asked Naruto getting confused on why he wasn't getting any response. Naruto looked down at Hirofumi and when he did he saw the man lying down, mouth open, eyes blank and what seemed to be a mini ghost of him hovering out of his mouth.

Naruto stared at the sight dumbstruck "oh no I killed him...OH NO I KILLED HIM!" yelled out Naruto in a panic and shot up and started running around like a headless chicken not knowing what to do. As Naruto was running around he tried thinking up a way he could maybe revive the man he might have just killed or re-killed. "Wait that's it!" said Naruto now smiling, thinking he might have just come up with a sure-fire way of saving the man.

Naruto rushed over to the passed out or re-deadened man, he wasn't sure, and sat down next to him. Naruto tightly closed his eyes and started focusing really hard on what he was imagining up, suddenly Naruto felt a new warm weight in his hands. Opening his eyes he grinned at the glorious sight before him, it was a hot fresh steaming bowl of miso pork ramen "this will surely wake him up, even the dead would come back for this" said the young blonde sounding extremely sure of himself.

Naruto began waving the bowl of ramen in front of the possibly double dead man's face resisting the urge to down the bowl of ramen himself. After a few seconds Hirofumi began to stir, his eyelids began to twitch, his nostrils began to flare and he began to tiredly groan "ahh wh-what just happened?, what's that smell?" he asked not completely back to his senses just yet.

Naruto grinned and started rubbing the back of his head while the ramen _mysteriously disappeared_ , only leaving an empty bowl and a slightly satisfied looking Naruto behind. "Well I sort of got a bit too excited and seemed to have hugged you a little too strongly" explained the whiskered boy, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hirofumi gained a tick mark on his head and shot up to his feet one of his fists clenched "too strongly! Ya nearly killed me Naruto!" yell out the white haired.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the man's anger and just leaned his head to one side 'but wait a second' "but aren't you already dead? So shouldn't it be impossible for you to die, again?" he asked innocently.

Hirofumi angry expression quickly became replaced by one of realization "oh" he said out loud "yeah" he finished looking off to the side. He looked back over to Naruto frowning "well that may be the case but it still hurt like hell having the very afterlife choked out of you kid, so be careful if you ever do that again okay, and make sure not to use that kinda level of _affection_ on something truly living" ordered Hiro who got a nod from Naruto. Hiro started moving his head around trying to work out any kinks in his neck and getting a few cracks here and there "so did I miss anything while I was out like that?" he asked.

Naruto perked up at that question "yeah I asked since you and me are like family what should I call you?" asked the boy happily, clearly wishing to know.

Hirofumi looked down at the kid with one hand pushing on his own neck, and an expression of clear thought on his face "hummm how about grandfather or granddad, given how I'm much too old to be a brother or a father figure" he stated.

Naruto smiled liking the thought of having a real grandfather "cool I've always wanted a grandfather! Dattebayo!" cheered out the young Jinchuuriki fist-pumping the air as he did.

Hirofumi gave a sideways smile at the boy's excitement in him being his grandfather figure, he liked the sound of it himself too he felt like he was now beginning to fulfill a role that he lost out on so long ago. Hirofumi briefly activated his Sharingan in order to permanently capture the image of Naruto's happy expression and store it to memory, he didn't want something like that to just be lost to time. It disappointed him how the Sharingan was only ever seen or used as a weapon and that no one ever seemed to discover kinder uses for it.

"Hey!" said Naruto loudly knocking Hiro out of his musing "um Grandfather" he said in a lower voice trying to get use to calling someone that "um are you a dead ninja?" asked Naruto who got a raised eyebrow from the man. Naruto saw it fit to explain why he was asking that "it's just you have the Sharingan that Sasuke was telling me about, so are you?" finished Naruto.

Hirofumi eyes started looking around as if searching for an answer until he looked back at Naruto "you could call me that, I definitely have the skill and strength to be classed as a Shinobi" he said vaguely not wanting to define his level, especially since the boy in front of him has yet to even start any form of training into becoming a ninja.

Naruto looked up at Hiro in excitement and awe "so you are a ninja cool how strong are you? Are you stronger than the old man? Or, or, or," asked Naruto setting up to bombard the poor ghost with too many questions.

"woh woh woh kid calm down!" he called out, waving his arms in front of him in a cut it out manner, before placing a hand on top the boys spiky haired head who was trying to squirm out. "Theirs no need to interrogate me on my strength okay, it not like I'm coming back from the dead anytime soon to start having an epic battle with your Hokage" he said in a sarcastic joking tone to calm the hyper blonde down.

Naruto started sulking at this, wishing he could see that happening thinking it would really be awesome since the old man told him he was still the strongest ninja in the village despite his current age. Naruto could see his grandfatherwould have to be strong if he was somehow keeping the Kyuubi asleep by himself. Naruto quickly got out of his sulking though "oh well, could you teach me how to be a ninja?" asked the blonde bluntly, excited by the thought of being able to do ninja stuff.

"But aren't you starting the academy soon?" he asked, smirking while he did.

"Well yeah but I want to get an early start, if I want to be the best ninja ever then I need to start as soon as possible" said Naruto looking as serious as possible to show he was not joking.

Hirofumi thought about it for a second, not seeing any reason not to _"I'll just have to be careful what I teach him"_ he thought to himself. "Very well I guess I'll teach you, we can talk about a training program later, for now don't you have a friend to go meet?" he said knowingly to the boy who looked at him confused.

Naruto looked at the man confused on what he was talking about, he couldn't have been in here that long could he? Naruto saw Hiro lifting his up hand positioning the tip of his thumb and middle finger together, and smirked down at the boy before he snapped them together and everything went black for the blonde.

Naruto started freaking out and started fighting with some soft material that was on top of him until he suddenly fell off of something soft and then landed on a solid surface. Naruto started groaning as he got back up "ahhh what the hell!?" he yelled, rubbing his head and finally opening his eyes to see that it was his quilt that was on top of him and he was now back in his room, or more specifically the floor of his room "was that all real?" he asked to himself looking out his window and seeing it was now currently early light out.

" **Yep sure was"** answered the voice of Hiro from inside Naruto's mindscape which surprised the boy.

Naruto quickly came down from his brief surprise of hearing his Grandfather's voice in his head "oh so it wasn't a dream, that's a relief it would have sucked if you were not real" replied Naruto honestly.

Hiro chuckled at the boy **"well I'm fully real, dead and a ghost but nevertheless I am here for you Naruto, now enough talk I think you have an Uchiha to go meet"** said the ghost, reminding the boy about his promise to got meet Sasuke at 8.

Naruto head snapped to the clock in his room and it showed 7:45 "oh crap! I have 15 minutes!" he yelled before he started rushing around picking up his discarded clothes from the other day not caring if they are dirty or not, he then rushed out of his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before bolting down the stairs, shouting a good bye to the Matron before rocketing out the front door.

On his way back to the lake where he and Sasuke met Naruto had something he wanted to asked Hiro. "Hey Granddad I was wondering, can I tell Sasuke about you?" he asked wondering if he was a loud to let others know about him.

" **Yes you can"** he said making Naruto smile **"but not yet"** he added making Naruto arch a questioning eyebrow **"you can tell him once you trust him, tell me Naruto do you completely trust Sasuke? and do you think he completely trusts you?"** asked the ghost sounding serious when he asked this.

Naruto frowned at that question seriously thinking it over, him and Sasuke may just have become friends but they don't know that much about each other yet. But still that can change in time "maybe not now but we will come to trust each other I know we will dattebayo!" cheered out Naruto grinning as he said it, holding absolutely no doubt in his voice.

Hirofumi smiled in Naruto's mindscape as he heard the boy **"I'm sure you both will, Naruto, trust has to be earned it just can't be given, and that's why it should be valued, because those willing to earn it can become those we can truly rely on most"** said Hiro wisely.

Naruto remained silent deciding to just take the ghost words in and nodded in response to them before picking up his pace to the lake. It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the lake and saw Sasuke sitting there on the dock waiting "hey Sasuke!" called out Naruto waving down at the boy who waved back.

Naruto started running down to meet Sasuke and his black-haired friend got up from the dock and decided to meet the blonde halfway. "For a second I thought you weren't going to show up" commended the young Uchiha.

The blonde laughed awkwardly at the comment "sorry I woke up late, so what do you want to do today? play some games, ohh how about we play hide and seek?" asked the Uzumaki now bursting with energy and excitement on playing some more games with someone his own age for once. Board games were only so much fun for so long _"sorry Miss Sato"._

Sasuke seemed to think about it for a sec "sure sounds like fun" said Sasuke sounding a little excited himself. He never really got to play many games himself when his family was alive it was really only when his brother or mother had some free time _. "Dad wasn't into games...unless it was dodge ball, only instead of balls he used Kunai and Shuriken"._

Naruto grinned and nodded "okay let's go I know a great place where we can play" he told Sasuke who nodded. Naruto started leading the way to the place where the two could go play their game of hide and seek.

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Hirofumi was sitting back on a tree in the garden looking over at the pool, seeing Naruto and Sasuke starting to play their game of hide and seek on its crystal clear surface. He smiled faintly as he watched the two have fun, his Sharingan glowing into life.

He released a happy sigh "it's nice seeing these two getting along, I'm sure it won't be long till they come to trust each other deeply..." he began, speaking to himself before his gaze focused in on Sasuke, "and when that happens we will meet as well, Sasuke" he finished in a cooler tone, that held a small noticeable undertone of anticipation.

The wavy-haired man started leaning back further into the tree, getting himself more comfortable and letting his thoughts drift. He lifted his head up, his scarlet eyes receding back into their normal brown and gold mixture.

" _I wonder what the future will have in store for these two, well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be something rather interesting"_ he thought to himself before deciding to get some shut eye.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	4. Childhood Arc CH3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH3: Childhood Arc Part 3

 **A few weeks later**

Some weeks passed since Naruto met both Sasuke and Hirofumi with the latter taking up the role of the Uzumaki's grandfather.

Over the weeks Naruto's friendship with Sasuke has been truly flourishing, the pair were becoming inseparable, they would hang out nearly every day and play all the time.

Recently Sasuke had brought Naruto around to his place, which is the old Uchiha compound just on the outskirts of the village. The first time Sasuke had brought him around to his clan's compound was to show him the Uchiha Great Fireball Jutsu. When he did he got an ear full from Naruto about how awesome that was, and got a promise from the Uzumaki saying that when he learns some cool Jutsu like that he'll be the first to see it.

Naruto didn't mention anything on the matter of the compound being empty or on Sasuke living by himself, he knew it would most likely bring up some terrible memories and unwanted conversations for the last Uchiha.

Naruto's spirit of a grandfather had started his training shortly after their first meeting.

When this came up Naruto begged Hirofumi to teach him some cool Ninjutsu's but that was quickly shot down, saying he was not going to teach a young boy such deadly and harmful techniques like that yet. Naruto understood after his ghost Gramps explained to him that Ninjutsu's may look cool and flashy but most of them can be extremely dangerous to not just him but others around him, and should not just be taught to children so early on in life.

Naruto pouted at that but understood that his Grandfather was just looking out for his best interest and safety. Hirofumi did say he was willing to teach the blonde Uzumaki some low-level nonharmful Jutsus, for now, to give Naruto some practice and experience on using them, which got the dead man a big hug from them boy and eventually another blackout shortly halfway into the death hug.

First Hirofumi had Naruto unlock his own personal chakra reserves which were as expected quite large for his age. After unlocking his chakra Hiro explained _some_ of the benefits on Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, like his enhanced healing factor, large reserves of chakra as seen, and if one day Naruto can control the Kyuubi's chakra fully he could ever gain the ability to sense negative emotions all of which Naruto was excited about.

Hiro skipped mention anything more about the power of a perfect Jinchuuriki, not wanting to accidentally tempt Naruto into trying to become one before he's even physically or mentally ready, and especially since he has yet to try and form any sort of bond with Kurama. Speaking of that, Naruto had yet to even talk with the chakra fox, he was still feeling anxious about it but he was getting more and more use to seeing it's big furry face. Naruto even once worked up the nerve to go into the cage and stroked his claw which funnily enough made the big bad fox crack a smile.

In terms of actual training, Hiro had Naruto start on physicals like plenty of exercises. Naruto would start with as many laps as he could do around the village from inside the walls, then after moving onto push ups, sit ups, any muscle training that wouldn't stunt his growth or cause damage on his young body.

Hiro started Naruto on chakra control early seeing as it would benefit him to know how to control his massive reserves as much a possible. After Naruto learned how the chakra control exercises where practiced he went on to tell Sasuke and they both started practicing them together, both the tree climbing and water walking. Sasuke didn't question where his friend had picked this up from he was just excited on learning how to walk on water, WATER!.

Naruto has also been learning more than just the physical requirements to becoming a ninja, Hiro had been making the whiskered boy go to the library to pick up books to read. Ranging from simple text to more complex stuff so as to help the boy with his reading and writing; and to maybe hopefully correct his pronunciation of a certain word. Naruto found he rather enjoyed reading especially ninja books that have stories about adventure and awesome battles.

Recently he found this one book called the 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi written by Jiraiya' it quickly became his favourite book, its main character even has the same name as him. The main character's goal in life is to break something called the cycle of hatred. Naruto doesn't really get the books tale, but Hirofumi says he will when he's older and more mature, he vowed he will keep on reading it until he fully grasps its meaning. So when he had enough money he bought it.

At one point in time, the golden haired boy had dragged Sasuke with him to the library, though the Uchiha wasn't very interested at first in reading he would've preferred to have trained or played some games, but he too came to find a book or two he found appealing to him. There's a Shinobi section to the library they wanted to go into but they weren't allowed in due to them not yet being in they academy.

Currently, Naruto was around Sasuke's and they were both practicing the water walking technique on the Uchiha's private lake. Naruto had been coming around here a lot more often lately, even having a sleepover every once and a while with the Matrons permission of course. Not even he was brave enough to get on her bad side again after that time he sneaked out when he was five, he was not allowed ramen for five weeks straight; he still gets chills at the thought of having to go cold turkey again like that.

It was another sunny day in fire country, the sky was blue there was hardly a cloud in the sky, the day was warm but not scolding hot. There was the occasional cool breeze that pushed through the village of Konoha, cooling those down that might be feeling the heat more than others.

Naruto was currently wearing his white top with the stylized fire marking on it and a pair of green shorts, he was currently barefoot given his current task.

The blondes Uchiha friend was wearing a long sleeve high collar top with the Uchiha crest printed big on it's back, a pair of gray shorts and was also barefoot given he was doing the same thing as his friend.

The duo both stood on the Uchiha clans lake, their legs half sunk in the water and finding it hard to stay balanced, other than that they were both loving this. Never did they imagine that ninjas could do this, not even Sasuke had been informed that this was a Shinobi art.

"Okay, it would seem that where now up to our knees" Naruto commented catching his balance while he turned to look at Sasuke.

The 7-year-old Uchiha nodded, smirking at their progress "yeah, I can't believe you knew about this, hey that reminds me how did you learn about this anyway?" Sasuke asked, realizing he never actually questioned his blonde friend on where he picked this up from.

Naruto froze at the question and started thinking up something to tell Sasuke. "Ummm, I saw this team of Genin practicing it and I overheard their Jonin sensei telling them how it was done, so I just copied what I saw and followed what the Sensei had said" Naruto replied, hoping Sasuke would buy it.

Naruto started growing nervous as Sasuke just continue to look him dead in the eye, his stare unwavering and expression unreadable. "hmm, amazing you could just eavesdrop on a Jonin like that and not be caught" commented Sasuke, sounding suspicions, making Naruto silently swallow a lump that formed in his throat. "But then again you are a pain to find in our games of hide and seek even with that neon hair of yours" said the young Uchiha, smirking at his little jab.

Naruto let relaxed and inwardly sighed in relief before he realized that Sasuke had just made fun of him. "HEY! WHAT DI-ugg! gahh!"Naruto shouted getting ready to rip his friend a new one, but due to his loss of focus on the task at hand he quickly found himself nearly drowning in the water of the lake. Sasuke seeing this couldn't help but burst out laughing and in turn caused himself to also fall ungracefully into the lake.

It didn't take long for the pair of 7-year-olds to get back on the water's surface, using their chakra on their hands to climb back up to the surface like the water was solid ground. The two looked at each other's drench forms and in turn snickered at the other because of how ridiculous the other looked.

Once they were done laughing at each other the pair went to go dry off, once done they met back outside in the backyard sharing some chocolate chip cookies and pop. Sasuke was eating his more politely while his friend was stuffing his whole in his mouth like they would disappear any second, and they might just with Naruto being the magician he was putting them all away like that.

Sasuke paused in eating one of his cookies, his face suddenly taking on any semblance of enjoyment. "Hey Naruto" called out Sasuke getting the current cookie stuffed boys attention, "why did you ask to be my friend?" asked the Uchiha, curiously.

Naruto froze for a second, thinking over the question while swallowing down the crushed up cookie in his mouth. "Honestly?" he asked getting a nod "you looked just like me, alone with no one to talk too" Naruto answered truthfully.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned "just like you? what do you mean? don't you have any other friends apart from me or something?" He asked finding it hard to believe.

Naruto shook his head sadly "no I don't, you're honestly my only friend who's my age, every other kid in the village wants nothing to do with me not even the other kids at the orphanage will talk to me, only the Matron will keep me company and that's when she has the time to spare" explained the blonde, looking down at the grass beneath the long, dull and unpolished porch of the Uchiha main house's backyard.

Sasuke was deeply surprised to hear this, it didn't make any sense to him why nobody wouldn't want Naruto to be their friend, he was the greatest friend anyone could ever hope for. He was there for you when you needed him, he was willing to do anything to cheer you up when your down, he wasn't two-faced or a backstabber, and he never expected to get anything in return for helping you unless he said it flat out before hand. He was honest to a fault most of the times and _"hell he treats me like I'm family"_ Sasuke thought to himself at the end.

The ebony haired orphan began reflecting back on all the times him and Naruto had been hanging out around the village, it was now that he was remembering the ways other people looked at them. There were two very different looks being sent, one sympathy and the other disgust and not all the looks were aimed at him that much was becoming clear.

"But that doesn't matter anymore your my friend Sasuke plain and simple, I don't care if I only have one or a million friends, all that matters to me is that any friend I have is a true friend, someone I can rely on and count on when I need it, someone who will never turn their back on me, and someone who looks at me for me" Naruto stated, the last part barely a whisper, while his hand subtly reached for the area of his stomach where the seal keeping the nine-tails inside was located.

Sasuke was confused by the last bit but thought it didn't matter "well Naruto I want you to know I'll always be your friend no matter what, we're best friends nothing is gonna change that" said Sasuke with serious conviction, like he was swearing an oath.

Naruto smiled at his friend, deeply happy at his friends promise to him "thanks Sasuke, and I swear to you the same thing, times infinity!" promised the blonde, getting childish quickly at the end.

Sasuke smirked at his friend glad to see his usual mood back, before taking on a more sad look. "Naruto their something I want to tell you" the Uchiha proclaimed, sounding nervous like what he wanted to say was intensely sorrowful for him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused on why he seemed to be so very sad all of sudden. "Yeah what is it Sasuke you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" the golden-haired child stated honestly, if it was a secret he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone and would take it to the grave.

"Tell me do you know how my clan was killed?" asked the Uchiha, to which his friend shook his head in no. "My big brother Itachi did it, alone, in a single night" said Sasuke with a mixture of emotions in voice when mentioning him, sounding angry, hateful, hurt, betrayed and all other sorts of things that just couldn't be simply named.

Naruto's eyes became as wide as could be at hearing this "yo-your brother did it? on his own? In a single night? I can't believe it! why? Why would he do something like that? To his own clan? His own family?" Naruto asked frantically. He couldn't for the life of him understand why someone would do that to the people who raised him, loved and cared for him, it sounded crazy, insane and downright evil.

Sasuke looked down, his hands gripping tightly on his knees "he said he did it to test his power..." he spit out like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "He said he did it all just to see how strong he had become and nothing more!" Sasuke finished his voice carrying such hurt and anger in it that you could feel it, like a cold dagger running through your soul.

Hirofumi who was hearing this through Naruto, felt sorrow for the young boy. He had seen the length in which the Uchiha had gone to over the decades to attain power, killing their loved ones, stealing each other's eyes to retain that power and keep their light but in the end only adding further darkness to themselves. But this, this was a new level entirely, and for nothing more than to test one's own strength was just plain insane.

Being within Naruto meant Hiro couldn't just float around everywhere like he used to, so he'd been out of the loop on the world's latest news. So he just thought that those times of Uchiha slaughtering Uchiha to attain greater power were gone, sadly it seems he was gravely mistaken, it seems it was all merely just on pause.

Naruto couldn't believe this, that Sasuke's very own brother did this to him, and said he did it all for such a reason as testing his own strength. Why would anyone kill their own clan just to test how strong they were? It makes no sense, it's such a small reason that has brought nothing but pain.

"In the end he decided to keep me alive so that I would come to hate him and grow stronger with the goal that one day I would seek him out and try to kill him and hopefully before we meet I would have gained the same eyes as him. So he said to me but I won't do what he tells me, _I_ will make him pay for what he did but I won't do what he says I have to in order to get those same eyes" Sasuke stated, promising himself.

Naruto was confused on what Sasuke's brother must have told him. "What did he say you had to do to get these eyes he was talking about?" the blonde asked, worry in his voice on what the answer could possibly be that was making Sasuke act so determined not to try and get them if they were so great.

Sasuke leaned forwards, his black hair covering his eyes from view. "He said I would have to kill my best friend in order to awaken those eyes, same as he did" Sasuke revealed, sounding and looking discouraged, especially at the memory of learning how Shisui really died.

Naruto was utterly shocked at hearing this, he could never image himself killing anyone, but he especially could never image himself killing Sasuke. To possess a power that couldn't be reached without doing so must be a horrible curse and a burden in itself.

Sasuke looked at Naruto not realizing that his eyes had changed from black to crimson with each eye possessing one tomoe marking on the iris. "If getting to the next level of the Sharingan means killing you then to hell with it! I'll find the strength to beat Itachi another way!" exclaimed Sasuke with every fiber of his being, showing as much resolve as possible.

Though Sasuke started growing confused when Naruto's mouth started forming in a knowing smirk "w-what? I mean it!" Sasuke reinforced beginning to sound irritated, frowning, feeling like he was being made fun of by the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto shook his head "no no it not that Sasuke I completely believe you and I promise I'll help you get there in any way I can" Naruto said, defusing the tension. "It's just, well you seem to have already gotten started" finished Naruto, hinting to what he meant by pointing to his own eyes while grinning up a storm.

Sasuke seemed to get the hint and shot up to his feet and ran into his house to look for the nearest mirror to confirm his hopes. After a few seconds, Naruto heard a "HELL YEAH!" come from inside the house before Sasuke exited back out into the yard with a full on grin on his face, something Naruto had neve before seen on his friends face.

 **Inside Naruto mindscape**

Hiro was watching the scene and when he saw Sasuke's happily grinning face he quickly activated his own Sharingan to take a mental photo of it, so that it could never be forgotten _. "One very rarely ever sees an Uchiha childishly grin, it's a sight just as likely to be seen as snow falling in the dessert"_ he internally-monologued while dawning a one-sided smirk.

Hirofumi saw a light orb floating into his path and lazily poked it with one of his fingers and watched with enjoyment at it burst into a million wonderful colours, before then being carried off by a light breeze.

 **Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

"I can't believe I've awakened my Sharingan" Sasuke commented, still amazed that he had just awakened his clan's famed Kekkei Genkai. "I thought I would have to go through the near-death experience that's always mentioned, maybe what I was just talking about right now gave me the push I needed" studied the young Uchiha, rubbing his chin in thought on the possibility.

"Ahh who cares! point is now you've awoken your eyes and now your one step closer to becoming stronger than eh Itafy was it?"

"Itachi" corrected Sasuke dead-panning but inwardly was storing that name away for later use.

"Right Itachi, so right now your a step closer, though your eyes look kinda different from the ones I've seen before" pointed out the Uzumaki, cocking a blonde eyebrow as he observed his friends newly awakened Sharingan.

Sasuke looked at his whiskered guest a bit confused on what he meant until it clicked. "oh I see, well the Sharingan has to develop first, here you see these markings in my eyes?" he asked pointing to the tomoe, to which he got a nod "you see their called tomoe and when my Sharingan is fully matured they'll have three in each eye, and when that happens I'll be able to access all the Sharingan's abilities fully" explained Sasuke, sounding very proud of his clans Dojutsu.

"Cool" said Naruto simply, while picking up and eating another cookie and taking a swig of his pop.

Sasuke smirked and nodded smugly "yeah it is" he pridefully replied "now how do I turn these off? I'm beginning to feel a bit tired" Sasuke wondered aloud to himself, finding he didn't know exactly how to deactivate them.

 **"Naruto, suggest to him to try and focus on cutting the chakra flow to his eyes"** advised Hiro.

Naruto inwardly nodded to his grandfather "hey Sasuke try cutting the catra flow to your eyes" suggested Naruto following through on Hirofumi request.

Sasuke simply nodded, not even bothering with trying to correct Naruto's pronunciation of chakra again after the last hundredth time he tried and failed.

Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on cutting the flow of his chakra to his eyes. After a minute of focusing, Sasuke felt a change in his eyes and opened them, noticing everything around him no longer being as sharp or as clear as before. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief "it worked" he muttered to himself, feeling much relief now that his chakra wasn't being depleted so rapidly by his immature Dojutsu.

Sasuke then sat back down next to the blonde who was now wearing a suddenly serious look on his face. "You must really trust me to tell me all that Sasuke" Naruto commented, sounding a mix of serious and disappointed.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and nodded, confused on his friend's sudden shift in mood. "Yeah I do, ever since we became friends I've felt my mind becoming more and more clear and my desire for isolation begin to fade, and I have you to thank for it all Naruto" replied Sasuke, trailing off as he spoke.

Naruto looked down smiling _"I guess it's now or never"_. "Sasuke I have something I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I just didn't know how to or when to bring it up, it's the reason why everyone hates me and why no one our age wants anything to do with me" started Naruto seeing that he clearly now had Sasuke's complete attention. Naruto took in a deep breath, feeling his nerves begin to rise and hoping Sasuke won't turn on him. "Sasuke do you know of the Nine-Tails attack?" asked Naruto, his voice turning surprisingly serious given his often sunny personality.

Sasuke nodded, curious about his friend's sudden personality shift, not yet seeing why that attack has any relation to Naruto's situation. "Yeah I know of it, I know it was killed by the 4th" replied the new Sharingan user.

Naruto nodded agreeing somewhat with his friend reply. "Did you know it's impossible to kill the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, getting a shocked and disbelieving looked from his friend. "It's true, I'm not kidding, it turns out the Kyuubi is made up of solid catra and because of that making it completely immortal, it's been around way before Konoha was even here" lectured Naruto, stating the facts taught to him by Hiro.

Sasuke was staring in wide-eyed awe at this new information, hearing in Naruto's voice that he was certain about everything he was saying. "No way, the Nine-Tails is really that old?" asked the young Uchiha getting a nod. But then something struck the young ebony haired boy "but wait if that's the case then how did the 4th beat it if it's immortal?". At that question Sasuke saw Naruto's face darken, making Sasuke grow worried on why or how his constantly vigorous friend could ever possess such a look "Naruto?" he whispered.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke suddenly finding the floor to be much more interesting, he wasn't ashamed of being a Jinchuuriki Naruto was just afraid of the constant loneliness the title had brought him in the past. "You can't kill catra but you can seal it away" he started solemnly "best place to seal away that much is into something living" explained further.

At this point for Sasuke it was all beginning to click, the stares his friend got, the whispers he would hear when he was with him, how he was acting right this very minute. But the Uchiha decided to remain quiet and let him speak.

Naruto kept staring at the ground as he continued "a person is the best living thing to seal that much catra into, but not just any person will do, if chosen wrong their catra coils would get fried and they could die, so a newly summoned baby is needed because their coils can adapt to the sudden change in their catra". Naruto paused and turned to look at his still hopefully friend. "And so I was picked and the Nine-Tails was sealed inside me" finished Naruto hopping with every ounce of his being that Sasuke wouldn't start to hate him like everyone else.

Sasuke didn't say a word straight away, just deciding to let the revelation about his friend sink in. "So that's how the Nine-Tails was really stopped all those years ago, and you carry it around, the way I see it, it's like a kunai and a scroll, your the scroll and the kunai's the fox, your still Naruto but even if the fox is sealed inside you that doesn't change you into the fox" Sasuke reasoned not seeing Naruto any differently than he did a second ago.

Sasuke could clearly see Naruto was not the Nine-Tails, he's the nicest and most kindest person he has ever met in his life. He acted a little idiotic at times with his pranks and all that, but that only proved further that Naruto and the Kyuubi were completely separate beings ever if the latter is sealed away into the former.

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised at how well he saw Naruto's situation and how understanding he was _"adults really are stupid"_ he briefly thought. "Thanks Sasuke, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to know that you don't see me as the Kyuubi or are scared of me because I hold him" he said, relief and joy clear in his voice as he spoke.

Sasuke waved him off "hn, don't worry about it" he said nonchalantly "so are there any benefits to being turned into a human scroll?" he asked, joking a bit to try and lighten the atmosphere.

Naruto laughed slightly "well being the big fuzz balls Jinchuuriki, that's what I'm called by the way, I get increased healing, huge catra reserves and if I'm one day capable of controlling his catra I will be able to sense negative emotions" explained Naruto giving a toothy grin as he did. Speaking proudly about his own unique abilities and future ones to come.

Sasuke whistled, impressed by Naruto's powers with being the Kyuubis host. "All that sounds pretty awesome, but this ability to sense negative emotions now that sounds like something special, I was told of sensor types by my um..well. Itachi. He told they can feel the chakra of people more keenly than most, but he never said they possessed the power to sense emotions though" said Sasuke, hesitating at the mention of his brother.

"Yeah I know about that" said Naruto simply, seeing it best to not point out Sasuke's trouble at mentioning his brother, and also beginning to see how much Itachi must have taught Sasuke in the past. " It's a unique thing I'll get from being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, I just have to one day be able to control his chakra, but I'll be able to do it one day just you watch dattebayo!" he exclaimed determined to fulfil this goal at becoming a perfect Jinchuuriki.

The young Uchiha smirked over to Naruto "well if theirs any way I can help in this just let me know I'll do whatever I can" promised Sasuke genuinely.

The blonde smiled over to his friend glad he has his support for when he needs it. Naruto still had one last thing he wanted to tell Sasuke about now that felt he could trust him enough to tell him. "um Sasuke theirs still one more thing I feel I need to tell you" said Naruto grinning sheepishly, he felt this one was gonna be the real strange part.

The Uchiha raised a curious eyebrow at this "yeah what it is, you got something else living inside you now too" he joked, smirking, but lost it when he saw Naruto looking everywhere but at him "you serious?". Naruto nodded while laughing and scratching the back of his head nervously "what? is this one the spirit of a dead ninja or something" he joked again not thinking it could be something like that.

Naruto looked at Sasuke amazed "wow your really good at guessing aren't ya" he laughed out while scratching one of his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke stared at Naruto dumb-struck "really?" Naruto nodded "that's hard to believe, more so than a giant mass of catra"

"catra" _corrected_ Naruto

"Chakra 'cough!'" _"damn now he's got me saying it too"_ "...fox-shaped chakra being stuffed inside you" stated Sasuke disbelieving. It sounded plain crazy, it was one thing for something made of chakra to be sealed within someone but this well, this was the kind of stuff you heard in spooky ghost story's told to you around a camp fire.

Naruto was trying to think up a way in which he could prove to Sasuke that what he was saying was completely true. **"Naruto connect your chakra with Sasuke's by fist bumping"** instructed Hiro from within Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto's face took a bewildered expression 'fist bumping? seriously?' he questioned not sounding very amazed, for something like linking chakras he would've expected something a little more amazing or complex.

" **Listen kid I don't make the rules okay so just do it"** Hiro ordered, not looking to be questioned on his methods.

Naruto just shrugged and put up his fist to Sasuke who looked at it confused on what it was supposed to mean. "if you don't believe me then why don't you come and meet him for yourself, unless your scared of ghosts or something" taunted Naruto challengingly.

Sasuke scowled half heartily before smirking "humph! me scared? yeah right, so what do I do just bump fists with you?" asked the Uchiha, getting a chip nod. Shrugging and not questioning his friend's method of doing this linking stuff and just lifted up his own fist and connected it with the blonde Uzumaki's. The first thing Sasuke felt was a tugging on his senses and the next thing Sasuke noticed is that his surroundings had changed dramatically before he even realized it.

The Uchiha looked over to Naruto who was now standing up with his arms parted in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to my mindscape, imagine it like the ultimate home away from home" explained Naruto. Currently, the duo was on the garden level, not in the depths where the Kyuubi was dwelling, more accurately they were near the bottomless pool that leads to Kurama's den.

Sasuke looked around amazed by how the place looked, the lush grass, the mature trees that dotted around the place, the soft black sky, the crystal clean water, the floating orbs of light gave it all an almost mystical appearance; like something out of a fairytale. "Wow" was all Sasuke could muster as a response to the view of it all.

"I'm glad to see my sense of style is again appreciated" spoke Hirofumi appearing out of nowhere behind the pair, startling Sasuke most of all who activated his Sharingan on reflex. Hiro smirked down at the young raven head "ahhh possessing the Sharingan for only a few minutes and already learning to activate in on the fly, impressive" complimented the white haired man.

Sasuke looked the man up and down, sizing him up, using his eyes as best as he could right now to study him. Sasuke frowned when he discovered he couldn't for the life of him get any read on the man's strength, not that he really knew what he was reading. "So are you this ghost that lives inside Naruto?" he asked, curious on the man's intentions with his friend.

Hiro smirked down at the Uchiha and nodded "why yes I am and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sasuke, I am the deceased but still very much handsome Hirofumi" he said while stretching out a friendly hand to the Uchiha who looked at it for a minute before deciding to take it. The ghost smiled happily when the boy responded to his offer at a handshake "well good to see your not against pleasantry's" commented the deceased man.

Sasuke nodded still trying to wrap his head around the fact he was currently shaking hands with a literal dead guy, while inside of what he could only guess as Naruto's head who also possessed the Kyuubi somewhere. "Yeah I guess, but this is all really hard to take in, a ghost, I didn't know they actually even existed and now I know my friend has one living inside him alongside a living natural disaster" explained Sasuke amazed and still sounding a little disbelieving.

Hirofumi and Naruto both chuckled and laugh a little at this. "Well take as long as you need to process all this, it's not every day you meet a ghost while going into your friend's soul to do so" commented Hiro in a joking manner, trying to lighten it all a bit for the boy.

So for the next few minutes Sasuke just sat down trying to process everything. Naruto was lying on the grass watching as all the orbs of light just floated about like feathers in the wind, occasional popping the odd one that came into his reach, bursting into an uncountable amount of colours. Hiro on they other hand was leaning back on his tree near the pond waiting for the Uchiha to exit his thoughts.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh, he seemed to have finally come to terms with everything well most of everything. He turned to look over at the resting form of Hiro who had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping but Sasuke could tell he wasn't. "So tell me Hirofumi what are you doing here inside Naruto? Shouldn't you be in the afterlife or where ever the spirits of the dead go?" asked the Uchiha suspicion clear in his eyes and tone.

Hiro cracked open a single brown yellowish eye to look at the black haired boy. "You would think wouldn't you, but no I'm not I didn't feel like going really I decided to stay behind and check things out, as of why I'm here inside Naruto: I thought the boy could do with my help and guidance, same with you if you want it?" Hiro explained while slipping in his offer to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke folded his arms and frowned seeing he wasn't going to get a more detailed answer than that. "And how could you help me huh?" he asked curiously on what this man could offer him. He wasn't particularly fussy on how he was gonna gain the strength to kill Itachi or who even gives it to him. Still, he needed to hear some details on what he might be getting himself into if he accepts.

Hiro smirked at that question "I know quite a lot, where do you really think Naruto picked up those little chakra control exercises? or the knowledge he currently has on chakra in general? or how he knows about the fox's anatomy and it's status as an immortal? and the benefits that come with simply being it's host?" Hiro remarked stating his points in order of growing relevance.

Sasuke stared at the man, now getting it "so it was you, your the reason Naruto knows so much about ninja subjects" stated Sasuke who got a nod. He knew Naruto was very talented at sneaking around when given certain circumstance like hide n seek and his ever growing prowess in pranking, but to sneak upon and eavesdrop on a Jonin and not get caught seemed too far fetched.

"Yeah I'm part to thank for that, but Naruto is very smart when he wants to be" stated Hiro, looking over to Naruto who wasn't really paying any attention to the pair and was instead just watching the lights, with a relaxed expression on his whiskered face.

Sasuke looked over to his friend and also saw the same thing and decided to not bother him and instead turned back to the ghost. "So you said you can help me too right?" the Uchiha asked, wondering what this dead man could possibly teach him.

Hiro nodded "yeah, I'm teaching Naruto how to be a ninja and he honestly wants you to join him, I can teach you a lot, that's promised, but I have ground rules boy" he said, turning deadly serious at the end with an air around him which made Sasuke skin prickle.

"Firstly if I do teach you, you will do as I say and if I do tell you not to do something you won't do it, also I won't be teaching you any high-level Jutsu's yet..." he said, noticing Sasuke take on a look of disappointment. "Too much power too early on can easily corrupt, also it would be just plain foolish and irresponsible of me to just go and teach such deadly tricks to children who don't even know how to on walk water yet" said Hiro, sounding very stringent with each of his rules.

"But I know how to do the Great Fireball Jutsu" argued Sasuke, in a protesting way while weaving through the hand seals to demonstrate his ease with the molding of the technique.

Hiro nodded in agreement with him "yes you can and I personally think it's a moronic tradition of the Uchiha clan to teach a child such a dangerous technique so early on, it could very easily go south, but I trust you'll be careful in its use, Sasuke" lambaste the spirit, smoothly and calmly from his place under the tree.

Sasuke clearly sensed that there would be no changing the man's mind on the subject of Jutsu's. Sasuke felt great frustration that the spirit wouldn't teach him any new Jutsu's, but he then smirked subtly when he realized something, he could just use his newly awakened Sharingan! and just copy some Jutsu's from practicing Shinobi.

Hirofumi's single open eye narrowed. He knew exactly what the boy was planning, he wasn't blind very far from it in fact. The ghost obviously knew the Sharingan possessed the ability to copy next to any technique, after all, he has the Dojutsu himself. "Oh ho ho come now Sasuke, do you assume I'm stupid?" Hiro asked, wry amusement filling his voice while he smirked over at the boy.

Sasuke tensed and looked off to the side refusing to look the ghost in the eye "I don't what you mean" he said, pulling his best poker face.

The ghost man snickered knowingly "oh please don't give me that, I know you were just thinking about using your Sharingan in order to copy Jutsu's, but if you want to learn from me I forbid you doing such a thing until I say so" Hiro warned, calmly laying down another ground rule.

Sasuke looked at him frowning furiously "you can't do that! it's one of the parts of my Kekkei Genkai! and to top it all off I don't have anyone to actually teach me how to use these eyes so I need to teach myself now!" argued Sasuke. He sounded both sad and angry at the when mention of there being no one to help him understand his Dojutsu anymore, since everyone who could was now dead.

Hiro smiled over to the boy "well your right but also wrong" he said making Sasuke turn back to him.

The young Uchiha looked at the man confused "what do you mean?" he asked.

Hirofumi closed his brown and yellowish eye and when he next opened them both his eyes were now showing his fully matured Sharingan, the tomoe spinning slowly.

Sasuke sat there frozen in glass shattering shock, unable to fathom what he was currently seeing _. "How? How does he possess the Sharingan? is he a dead Uchiha maybe? But he doesn't look like one I've ever seen, I've never met an Uchiha who possess brown eyes before, different hair colours wasn't really uncommon but I've never seen a member with different colour eyes"_.

"So as you can see I can personally help you with your Sharingan prowess" Hiro spoke up, kicking Sasuke right out of his thoughts.

Sasuke came back to his senses after hearing Hiro's statement on teaching him how to use his Sharingan ."um really? you can?" he asked and got a nod. Sasuke was gleeful to hear he would now have someone to teach him how to use his Dojutsu, but there was still a question on his mind. "Um Hirofumi are you an Uchiha?" he asked wondering.

Hiro looked to have to think about that question for second "well you could say I'm related to the Uchiha but I don't really feel like going into detail about that, it would be boringly long for you kids" he said, flipping the question off like it mattered about as much as a question on whether it would be windy tomorrow.

Sasuke and Naruto, who started listening in, where curious but decided not to pry, they felt if he really wanted to tell them he would eventually but for now they decided to focus on what he had planned for them. Naruto sat back up and looked over to Hiro "hey gramps so what're we gonna do now that Sasuke knows about you, how are you and him gonna stay in contact?".

Hiro smirked over to them and put his palms together which began to glow with white light pouring out from between them. He parted his hands and there was a bit of a glare that died down to show, floating between his palms, a small black Uzumaki swirl orbited by three smaller black magatama beads all encompassed by a burning silver aura that shined.

Naruto and Sasuke got closer in order to get a better look at the objects floating in the dancing energy, moving under the tree and now only sitting a foot away from Hiro's open hands. The silver light casting over them all with the intensity to rival a campfire.

"With this" Hiro stated, smiling at the awed looks on the children's faces.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Childhood Arc CH4

**Hello Silverknight here, been a while I know but I was focusing on my other fic I only have two by the way, and I suddenly felt like coming back to this one feeling reinvigorated enough to pick it back up.**

 **I like to say thanks on some of reviews and I promise I will make sure to do extra checks on my future chapters grammar and spelling, and if I have the time I will even go back and fix chapter, well I guess time is more of an exaggeration it's really more if I feel like it sorry I'm little lazy.**

 **Also those who are hoping for a Naruto harem well hate smash your dreams but that's a no go, am not one of those fic writers, I enjoy some those types of fics but that's only if they have something more behind them than just a story about one dude getting one hormonal crushing girl throw at him one after another. I myself can't even begin to be able to imagine a plot where Naruto possess the the ability of having and enchanted tongue that allows him to say the write thing each time that gets a girl to fall head over shinobi boots for him. Plus that many girls for one man should be a crime and in the end I would just feel bad for all the other characters of the Naruto-verse because if I was them I despise Naruto and his luck with woman.**

 **Your still free to send in pairings for whatever characters.**

 **So anyway now that, that's out of the way moving on here CH5 of That Which Connects Us**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 5

 **Over 5 months later**

Currently we find our favorite blonde Uzumaki and ravened haird Uchiha standing before the gates of the Konoha Ninja Academy, today was going be the pairs first day at school. They where both feeling a bit nervous, Sasuke was hiding his nerves much better then his blonde friend who was covering his up with an exited and energetic demeanor.

Sasuke let his hand move to a certain spot on the left side of his chest, the very spot where Hirofumi had placed a seal which allows him to have a link with Sasuke like he does with Naruto, it also granted Sasuke free access to the Garden space just like his whiskered friend. Another special trait of this seal is that it's invisible and furthermore undetectable, but the seal can become visible to the eye when Sasuke pours enough focused chakra directly into it at will. The seal appearance comes in the form of an Uzu swirl surrounded by three evenly spaced out magatama laid out in a way that it would almost resemble a fully matured Sharingan; only with magatama and not tomoe, Naruto had commented on that it looked funny on how it look like dizzy Sharingan.

The pairs training under Hiro has been going very well. He kept to his word and did teach them some jutsus but he kept them very low level, easy to handle and non deadly; right for children in his option. Before deciding to teach them he first decided to find out their elemental affinity's.

 **Flash back some months ago.**

"I don't think you need to read mine, am an Uchiha it's obvious mines going to be fire" Sasuke stated pridefully and arms folded, looking at Hiro who was sitting in front of both him and Naruto on the top step of the Dojo, while the boy's sat on the grass below looking up at him.

"I know Sasuke that you are bound to have a well developed nature for fire...but you could also possess more than that one single affinity" explained the white haired man as held up one single finger in a gesture for his explanation.

Sasukes eyes widened slightly at the exiting possibility that he could have another nature type "you really think so ?" he asked hopefully that it might be true, if he had more than one natural elemental type it would give him a wider range of jutsu's he could learn in the future, giving him a better shot at killing Itachi.

Hiro nodded, Narutos mind was running through the list of elements and which one he could possibly possess, he was really hoping for earth he could use that for so many pranks that involved messy results. He began to snicker at the thought of someone walking and falling into a hole filled with itching powder and chicken feathers with glue naturally included in to the mix with the end result being a man size chicken running around and acting...well like a headless chicken.

Hirofumi and Sasuke decided to ignore Narutos snickering not wanting to know what he could possible have planned this time "okay so how do we learn what elements we possess Gramps" asked Sasuke with a tone that carried subtle eagerness. The Uchiha also started calling the man Gramps after some time, the ghost treated him like family and was always their when he needed someone to talk to, plus thanks to him he was now always in contact with his best friend and learning how to use his Dojutsu.

Sasukes question knocked Naruto out of his thoughts of tricks and mischief and was now also wondering how they would learn their nature types "yeah old man how do we learn what elements we have!" the blonde loudly asked clearly exited, and looking like he wanted to get started now.

Hirofumi smirked and stretched out his hands to the pair "touch my hands and I will read your chakra and see what nature it possesses" he instructed calmly. Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other before shrugging, they have come to understand that Hiro was just capable of stuff that they themselves have yet to even begin comprehend; when he did try to explain to them they would be left dumb founded for hours before eventually deciding to just give up. First was Naruto who placed his right hand in Hiro's right, Naruto's began feeling the warm tickling sensation as his chakra was being pulled to the surface before his hand started emitting a blue glow with his chakra. "Hmmm a strong affinity for wind" Hiro stated making Naruto grin knowing that wind was apparently a pretty rare affinity in the world as a whole and was already making him feel more like a badass, "and" heard the blonde making him refocus his attention "a slightly lesser affinity for water" finished Hiro sounding quiet impressed.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he possessed _two_ nature types _"it's no earth but I can already imagine some amazing pranks I could pull of with these two"_ he thought gaining a foxy grin with a mischievous glint sparkling in his sky blue eyes.

Hiro gestured to Sasuke to do the same who stepped forward placing his left hand in the spirits own left, with the same sensation of chakra coming to the surface of the raven heads skin "okay as expected a good affinity for fire.." began Hiro. Sasuke frowned at the _good_ part wondering why it was only mentioned as being good and not strong like Naruto's wind nature type "but it's not your strongest affinity if that's what your frowning at Sasuke" said Hiro knocking Sasuke out of his inner musing.

"It isn't?" he asked and got a confirming nod, Sasuke frown only deepened feeling a blow to his Uchiha pride at learning that his main and strongest affinity was not in fact fire like most Uchihas where "then what is?" he sternly asked hoping it was something useful at least.

"Your stronger affinity Sasuke is in fact lightning" the dead man revealed.

The young Uchiha's ebony eyes widened greatly at hearing this new information about his nature types, but that expression quickly shifted to a gleeful smirk _"lightning this is great! the powerful jutsus I could learn and create for this element are sure to kill Itachi, it's perfect fire for mid range and lightning for close quarters and more"_ the raven head mentally cheered, exited at the new possibilities and how his chances for getting revenge on his brother had just gone up.

Hiro could sense this thirst within Sasuke but decided to let it go for now, their was still plenty of time for Uchihas thirst for revenge to lessen all that mattered was keeping the boy away from falling down a dark path like most who seek revenge did. Hirofumi let these thoughts go and refocused himself on the task at hand, the spirit clasped his hands together and gave the pair a big toothy smile "okay kids I have just the jutsu's in mind to teach you for these elements" he stated, clearly making the young shinobi to be very exited; if the stars in their eyes where any hint.

 **Flashback end**

After that day Hiro taught the pair some low level Ninjutsu's one wind and water type for Naruto and one new fire type for Sasuke and a lightning type too. The Uchiha had asked why he had to learn at new and much, much weaker fire type given he already had the great fireball jutsu's, and Hiro's answer to that was "what? you plan on starting a camp fires with the great fireball or something" the boy had felt deeply embarrassed after that, given the name of the jutsu was **'fire style: Lighter'** that should have been enough to give away the jutsu's purpose. Hiro had them start on some chakra control exercise that would help them strengthen their nature types, making it easier for them to convert their chakra to their desired element and allow them to mould it from their.

Naruto was having a much easier time with his water affinity than his wind one while Sasuke was having similar trouble with his lightning, he was much more familiar with his fire as opposed to his newly discovered element. Despite their troubles with their stronger elements the pair where able to preform the techniques taught to them by their grandfather figure, he told them that they would be easy to learn and do because they do not require the user needing full mastery over their affinities; like training wheels but for jutsu's.

Some point during the 5 months Naruto and Sasuke decided to be each others sparing partners. Sasuke had been going easy on Naruto during the beginning since his blonde friend didn't possess any actual fighting style or previous training like he did. As time passed Naruto started quickly catching up and even began developing a style. After some help from both his grandfather and Sasuke each giving him tips and correcting some large faults in his form he was quickly on his way to forming a style that was fitting to him.

Narutos fighting style currently centred around strong blows, his own endurance and reaction time, his style seeks to mostly over power his opponent but while still being capable of dodging and countering. The Jinchuuriki has also been looking up other Taijutsu styles to practice in order to find other elements of those styles that may help in improving and developing his style. Sasuke had been sticking with learning and training in his clans traditional fighting style, but he did decided to keep an open mind to learning other fighting styles as well in order to adept or improve his clans style.

Over the months Sasukes Shaingan had quickly matured thanks to the training provided to him by Hiro and was now sporting the full set of 3 tomoe in each eye. Hiro had been teaching Sasuke on using his Sharingan and the training had gone amazingly well so far. Hiro has been focusing on developing Sasukes eye of insight helping him sharpen and see things more clearly, how to apply it in combat, reading the chakra of others and so forth. Sasuke was amazed by how much his vision changes when his ocular power is active, seeing chakra in such an array of colours, how slowed down everything seems to become, the ease in which he could copy and mimic the movements of others perfectly it was all so amazing to him. Though he was still not yet allowed to copy jutsus not even the low level ones Hiro gave to him, the spirit strictly told him to learn them without the Sharingans help.

Hirofumi didn't want the young boy to become overly reliant on the Sharingans ability to copy because he felt if he did it would prevent Sasuke from ever developing and creating something original, and take away any imaginative thinking the boy possess. Furthermore Sasuke's may lose his desires to work for his strength if he starts seeing his Dojutsu as an easy ticket to the top; like other Uchiha's did in the past and later became their downfall.

Some months ago Naruto finally gained the courage needed to speak with the Kyuubi, which he learned actually had a name and further more 8 siblings, quite the _big_ family huh?. Naruto asked his gramps what the foxs name was but the spirit replied saying he would not say because a bijuu's name is deeply special to them and to learn it directly from one's own mouth would be like a show of trust. Naruto learned that the nine-tails holds great distrust for humanity along with even greater hatred but all for good reason. Hiro had explained to the young jinchuuriki that all the tailed beasts where created by a very powerful but even more so peaceful man who named them and wanted them to one day come back together again.

He explained that at some point in time humanity stopped seeing the tailed beasts as intelligent beings and started to see them as mindless monsters, demons that where feared and hated for no real reason than their beastly looks and didn't help that the history of their origins where slowly being lost to time. After hearing that Naruto felt great shame for humanity and their crimes against the tailed beasts and vowed to show the Kyuubi that he was not the same as them, and promised that he would one day learn the Kyuubis and all his siblings individual names.

 **Flashback some time ago Kyuubis area**

"Okay I think am ready" said young Naruto feeling more anxious than he could express, he and Hiro where standing outside the cage but also safely out of clawing range; as suggested by white haired ghost.

Hiro nodded but still felt the need to ask "are you sure Naruto...if you don't want to we can.." he stopped when he saw Naruto giving him a look that said 'no am ready' so seeing this Hiro knew he didn't have to worry for the boy. The ghost nodded before bringing his right hand up to his chest then folding his fingers into the ram seal "release!" he called out, then without any warning strong bursts of wind started blowing through the whole of the room, wisps and strings of silver chakra could be seen flowing on the winds currents with Hiro at the centre of all this intense weather his body emitting a silver glow. Naruto shielded his eyes from the intense gales but did try peering out to get a look at what his grandfather was doing, he also felt if he didn't already have chakra applied to his feet he would have possible have been either knocked over or worse yet blasted away.

The blondes attention was taken away from Hiros brief display of chakra power by the gruff sound of something between groaning and growling, followed shortly after by tremors that made Naruto feel like he was about to be shaken out of skin. Naruto turned seeing it was the Kyuubi waking up that was causing all the disturbance **"uugghh wha- uggh where am I? last thing I remember was being split in two and getting seal away into some baaaaby...wait! Sealed!"** roared the confused Kyuubi now coming back to his senses and taking in his surrounding with the first thing being noticed was the red metal bars right before him. The giant fox growled angrily, his jaw clenched and his hazy gaze turned into frightening scowl **"oohh motherfu-!"** the rest of following cursing was cut off to Naruto by Hiro swiftly appearing behind the boy and covering his ears; and protecting his innocent mind in the process. The next few minutes where spent watching and hearing in Hirofumi case as the fox just did nothing but sware, curse and violently smash against the cage door in an attempt to break free but to no successes. After seeing no results the 9 tails just decided to settle for cursing the names of all those that got him here fist starting with Madara and working his way up to Minato and Kushina.

After a few more minutes which where spent with Kurama describing how he would rip each of the individuals mentioned apart in _graphic_ detail, to which Hirofumi had to swallow down his own spiritual puke 3 times before the enraged fox was finally done and only now seemed to notice them. Hiro looked at the fox clearly irradiated with the fox's violent and vulgar tongue "so are you done now! we have a seven year old here who I would prefer does not hear that colourful language of yours" bit out Hiro his tone threatening, it didn't help his mood that he still had a bad after taste in his mouth.

Kyuubi looked on confused and was even a little frightened by the man, he didn't know why but the mans tone and stare made the fur on the back of his neck stand, but his pride was not willing to let him show that he was in anyway intimidated "and should I care?" he asked arrogantly with a smug grin while trying to intimidate Hiro by showing the man all his razor sharp teeth.

Hirofumi brown and yellowish eyes narrowed now boring their way into the Kyuubis own red slitted ones and quickly whipping the grin from Kurama's face and making him tense nervously. The look in the man's eyes where sending a clear message that the fox couldn't refuse "do we have an understanding?" he asked getting a reluctant nod from the chakra being. Hiro dawned a kind but still quite edgy smile "good now as you can probably tell this is your new seal" he stated making the fox grown in irritation at being reminded "and this little guy here.." he said nodding down towards Naruto while removing his hand from the boys ears "is your new host, the stage is yours Naruto" he finished before and instantly vanished from view in the blink of eye, and leaving both Naruto and Kurama wondering how he did that.

The fox looked down at Naruto being the first to come out of his stupor and laughed snidely at the boy **"really your my new host?"** he asked disbelieving and got a chip nod from the blonde **"well you don't look like much, pretty pathetic looking really"** he harshly stated making Naruto frown at the fox's rude comment on him.

Naruto followed his arms "well looks like I was right you really are a grouch after all" Naruto remarked, recalling his previous prejudgement of the Kyuubi. Kurama growled in annoyance down at the boy his red eyes seeming glow **"what did you call me boy?"** demanded the Kyuubi angrily making sure to hold his tongue on the cursing just in case that man was still hovering around.

Naruto shot the fox a blue eyed scowl "you heard me I called you a grouch, and while am at it my name is not _boy_ it's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted out while pointing childishly at the fox. The Kyuubi huffed at that not really caring or seeing it as important for him to know his new prisons name **"like I care what your name is"** he stated in a bored flat tone as he dawned a neutral look. "Well I care what yours is" the whiskered blonde replied suddenly catching the fox of guard with that comment "yeah I know you have a name just like me and everyone else and I also know you won't tell me today or maybe even tomorrow, but I hope one day you may come to trust me enough to let me know your name" Naruto said honestly and seriously to the fox.

Kurama looked on completely stunned by the boys honestly, no child could lie like this he knew for sure **"I must say this is a first, you know I have a name, you don't think me some mindless beast like the stories accuse me to be?"** asked the fox becoming more interested in the child below.

Naruto shook his head "no I know better but I did at first, from what I heard the people, but I learned that you have a brain and feelings too just like everyone else and it really does make me feel ashamed to know how you and your family have been treated by the world" trailed of Naruto letting his head drop slightly at the feeling of guilt rising up inside him. Kurama could sense the guilt in the boy at the mention of humanity's bad treated of him and his brothers and sisters **"humm you really do feel that way huh? you are a strange one to feel that way for us after all we are nothing but monsters"** Kurama stated testing to see the boys reaction.

Naruto head snapped back up the Kyuubi frowning defiantly "your wrong!" shouted Naruto suddenly startling Kurama with his sudden outburst "you are not a monster! you have only been treated like one just like I have, I've been looked at like one and treated like one because I carry you so I know some of what it feels like to be treated like something your not!" Naruto exclaimed his voice filled with so many emotions as he started recalling all the bad times, the loneliness, the bullying, the whispers, how the people stared and glared at him like some monster or bomb just waiting to go off. So many emotion began swell up inside of Naruto that it made him want to scream and cry out to the world, asking why? why him? but somehow he found the strength to put it away and calm down, he knew why him and he was past that now he has long since accepted his burden.

The nine-tails looked down at the boy, he knew the boy had not gone through anything as bad as him, but he could tell the boy meant every word he said _**"this one is differently different from my previous hosts, I might just like this one".**_ Kurama began chuckling the sound echos throw the dimly lit room **"well your honest I will give you that** _ **Naruto**_ **"** he said in a humoured tone deciding to acknowledge the boys name.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi hopefully "so do think you will give me a chance to by your friend?" he asked sounding exited at the thought of having a multi story orange chakra fox as buddy who is also really fluffy. Kyuubi was quiet taken aback by this not thinking the boy would just come right out and ask him such a thing. **"Wooohh hold up their kid I wasn't saying that buuut I think we could talk and maybe yeah we could possible become aquientces and then maybe friends"** Kurama replied sounding slightly panicked about the topic while giving a 'hold on their' gesture with his claws.

Naruto beamed a smile straight up at the giant fox bright enough that you might feel the need for sunglasses "really! Cool! that's better than I was expecting, oh I can't wait! in no time you and me are gonna be an awesome team!" cheered out Naruto jumping up and down on the water cheering like he won the lottery.

Kurama looked confused by this **"a team?"** he questioned with a cocked brow.

Naruto nodded rapidly "yeah one of my goals is to become a perfect Jinchurkie and to do that I need you and me to be able to work together and get along, then theirs the part where I need to be able to handle your chakra other than that I don't really know anything else" Naruto explained rubbing the back of his sheepishly at the end about his lock of knowledge on the subject. Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy **"so this is all it was about gaining my power"** he seethed out makinghis host looked at him confused. **"Dont play dumb with me, your just doing this to get to my power!"** roared the 9 tails furiously, jumping to the most obvious answer he knew.

Naruto look at the fox a little scared by his sudden change in attitude "am sorry if I offended you I just got a little exited by the thought of you and me starting to actually work together, but it seems like your not actually interested" he spoke out dejectedly at seeing one of his goals in life falling apart before him.

Kurama calmed down slightly looked at the boy still frowning and breathing heavly his red eyes still burning with anger **"what are you gonna do now then?"** he asked gruffly already having an assumed answer thought up. Naruto sighed still looking down "I guess their nothing I can do, I guess my goal of becoming a perfect Jinchurkie is out the window but my dream to become to greatest ninja even is still their though" Naruto answered with his hands in his short pockets while still looking down, kicking the water so he didn't have to look up at made fox.

The Kyuubi was not expecting this response, he was expecting the boy to say he would get his power by force or something **"aren't you gonna to try and find away to take my power, you could try that"** he commented wanting to know why Naruto didn't think of that.

Naruto looked at Kurama like he was stupid or something "well that wouldn't make me a _perfect_ Jinchurkie if I was stealing your chakra, plus that would prove me no better than the people who see you as a monster and even worse than those who see you as nothing but a tool and a weapon" Naruto replied like it was the most the obvious thing in the world.

The fox was again shocked by the boy, their wasn't a sign that he was lying only honesty was in his words, Kurama couldn't believe it, it was so hard to believe that this child only wanted his power if he was willing to give it _**"father could he be the one, could this child be the one that you said would bring use altogether again?"**_ inwardly questioned Kurama as the long and nearly unfamiliar feeling of hope began to once again spring to life within him.

After coming down from his astonishment Kurama regained his sharp toothy grin **"well seems I had you all wrong kid, keep up that attitude and I might just consider us becoming a** _ **team**_ **as you put it"** the fox said all his previous now gone. Naruto was about ready to jump for joy at seeing that his dream gain a second wind but was stopped by Kurama as it seemed his was not done **"but I won't simplely give you my full power for multipal reason, one.."** he began lifting up one clawed finger **"theirs this pesky seal in the way only letting so much of my chakra seep through so you will have to get the key to that if there is one that is, two.."** lifting up another clawed finger **"your much too young, your body wouldn't able to handle it everything I've got"** he paused to let that fact seep in while smiling at the mention of his power _**"even when half the fox I once was am still just too powerful".**_ **"And my third and main reason.."** the sound of his tone now growing stern and serious **"you want my full power you will have to battle me for it, rip it from my claws and prove to me that you are truly worthy to wield my full power"** he said with a tone of finality and a bloodthirsty glint in his.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi surprised by his conditions "so I need to get strong enough to defeat you and then and only then you will consider use a team?" asked Naruto not at all fazed by the look on Kuramas face getting a curt nod "but you will let me use some of your chakra?" he got another nod "but why give me chakra anyway?" asked Naruto curious on why the Kyuubi would give him any of his chakra if he didn't have to.

" **It's simple really, it so you can train with it, let you body get used to having my chakra flowing through it in greater amounts"** he began checking that Naruto was following **"as you can see your too young right now to have my full chakra going through you yet, but if you are not having any of my chakra flowing through you at all then their results another problem your body will not be at all use to having my chakra flowing through it, thus it won't be prepared for the full amount"** he explained as clearly at he could.

Naruto understood now why the fox was letting him have whatever chakra he could, it was just so he would be ready in case he won their future battle "thank you Kyuubi for letting me use whatever chakra you can give me, I promise I will train hard and one day kick your fury ass with the strength I gain and then you will have no choice but to be my team mate" thanked bowing and acting polite but was still grinning cheekily as he did.

The Kyuubi huffed at the boys sass **"well see kid, I won't go down easy so you better realize that, and don't go getting ahead of yourself and come here half baked, besides their will be no fight until you get the key to this damn thing so you better there is one"** The Kyuubi explained tapping on the bars with one of his long spear sharp claws as he did.

Naruto grinned a happily "don't worry I have this feeling it will appear, don't know why, just do, but anyway you willing to tell me ya name?" asked Naruto changing subjects quickly, but got his answer in the form of the multi story fox just smirking mockingly at him. Naruto pouted and huffed at that "okay I get it that's a no then, I guess I will just have to wait". Naruto thought it would be best to just leave for now to give the fox sometime to to process thing "well I guess I will see you then" he said while beginning to fade away and giving the fox a big smile and wave goodbye.

After Naruto was gone Kurama decided to lie back down resting his head on his crossed orange furred paws while his nine bushy tails swayed behind before settling down. _**"That boy I have a good feeling about him"**_ thought Kurama giving his signature grin before closing his blood red eyes and drifting of to sleep; he had been having some really good dreams lately and was curious to see if it would another enjoyable fantasy.

 **Flashback end**

After that day Naruto and Kurama who later trusted his host enough to reveal to him his name had been talking more and more lately. Naruto later decided to introduce Sasuke to Kurama with the latter making an attempt to rip the Uchiha's throat out for mistaking him for Madara. That mistake lead to Kurama telling the young boys about the legendary Uchiha and how much of a bastard he thought him to be; though he held his tongue while telling the story because Hirofumi was present at the time. Sasuke was thunderstruck to hear that the Sharingan had the potential to enslave a Bijuu, but would never do it himself since his best friend told him what the tailed beast had been through and had no desire to cause them more suffering. Naruto was also shocked to learn that one of the few methods to controlling a tailed beast was to use a Sharingan, it now made him wonder more what the others must be.

A few months ago the pair where playing out in the snow since it was winter and snow very rarely fell in fire country, they wanted to have a ninja snow ball fight, it's like a normal snow ball fight only _much_ more extreme. It was on one of these days that Naruto and Sasuke came across a young Hyuga girl getting bullied by three older looking kids, Naruto being one who does not like bully's in the slightest, especially given the fact that he himself has been victim of it dozens of times in the past went over to deal with it, Sasuke following along deciding he too wanted to help the poor girl. It wasn't hard to deal with the older kids, with the pairs training they where more than able to scare them off, after knocking out what they assumed was the leader or something the other two picked up their unconscious leader and wimped out and ran away.

After that the girl thanked them both and said her name was Hinata Hyuga, Naruto asked her if she would like to play with them, to which the girl nervously accepted and the three had a fun snow ball fight that if saw would they would think be remembered as legendary. That was until Hinata's guard came along and picked her up ruining the fun; where he had been all that time none of them knew but after that day the pair had not seen or heard from Hinata ever since, until today.

"Hey Sasuke look it's Hinata!" called out Naruto tapping his friend on his shoulder and pointing in the direction of said girl, he was clearly exited at seeing her again.

Sasuke looked over to where his friend was pointing and saw he was right their she was being escorted to the building by maybe the same guard as the one from winter. Hinata was wearing a cream coloured and very bulky parker coat which was odd to the pair considering what time of the year it was and how very warm it currently was. "So it is, do you think she will be in the same class as us?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Naruto thought on the question and hoped she would be considering she was one of the few kids his age who didn't treat him like dirt because of their parents or other children's influence, "I hope so, she was really nice, plus fun to play with" chirped Naruto smiling brightly at the memory of their legendary snowball fight.

Sasuke smirked he too liked her, she was cool in his books she didn't treat him like he was something fragile, or look at him with pity for his losses, plus she was nice to his best friend earning her a place in his good books "yeah, she was pretty tough to hit" remarked the young Uchiha referring to the snowball fight.

Naruto nodded recalling all the failed attempts at hitting her with the snowballs, she dodge nearly all of them with such ease that it almost felt like she had eyes in the back of her head or something; little did they know that on that day Hinata finally awoke her Byakugan which was quiet convenient...for her that is. It took Naruto and Sasuke teaming up and pulling their resources together, said resources being nothing snow balls and unleashing focused fire on her contentiously without pause, it worked but they where nearly out of pre-made snowballs by the end. turning to his friend Naruto nudged Sasuke " hey wanna go say hi?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply and was already bolting off to go say hello to the young Hyuga girl.

Sasuke looked blankly for a sec before shrugging and shaking his head at his friends impatience, the young Uchiha quickly caught up with his energetic friend who was already calling out to Hinata. As Sasuke made his approach he noticed on the way all the looks on the parents faces when looking at Naruto and how some of them where whispering to their children, he knew what they must be saying and he knows Naruto isn't blind to this either, he just became an expert at ignoring it all. The ignorance of these people really did grind Sasuke nerves sometimes and he was sometimes ready to stick a fire ball right up their ass's sometimes but Naruto and Hirofumi told him not too. Naruto suggested that if he needed to vent then why not join him in on his pranks on the villagers, Sasuke was now considering.

Naruto gave a toothy grin when the young Hyuga now spotted him "hi Hinata remember us?" he asked her jokingly. Hinata looked between Naruto and Sasuke and nodded meekly holding herself nervously as she spoke"yeah h-hi Naruto, hi Sasuke i-it's been a long time" she greeted stuttering the same as she always does.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "it has been, we haven't seen you around the village since last winter, is their a reason why we haven't?" he asked neutrally hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded "yes my father d-didn't want me out after that d-day, when I told him about the bullies he made me s-stay in and use the extra time for training" she explained not going into much detail on the matter, but sounding and looking pretty down when talking about it. Naruto noticed this and gained a concerned expression "are you okay Hinata? it doesn't sound like you enjoyed it" asked the whiskered boy, not seeing how spending more time with your family could make one feel at all sad. Hinata averted her gaze away from the pair "it's nothing" she said softly wanting the subject to just be dropped.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other frowning at Hinata's extra shy and meek attitude but mental agreed with each other not to press. So for the next few minutes the trio just chatted about whatever, Naruto about the glory of orange, raman and taking care of his plants, Sasuke about training and getting stronger while throwing in some comments on how the Sharingan trumps the Byakugan in so many way that it's just not fair to compare them, Hinata about her sister and flower pressing and not really caring about which is the more superior Dojustu in Konaha. After about 5 more minutes of this the doors to the Academy opened showing a group of chunins instructors all staring blankly at the group of new pupils, some frowned a little when they spotted Naruto vivid blonde head amongst the crowd but they said nothing on the matter.

One of the chunnins stepped forward out of the group, he was a fairly tan man with his hair tied into a high pony tail and possessing a long scar going across the bridge of his nose but still holding the appearance of a very friendly man. "Hello and welcome, am Iruka Umino and I would just like to welcome you all to the Konaha Shinobi Acemedy, here you will learn everything you need to get started in your careers as proud Shinobi of Konaha" Iruka solemnly stated before dawned a kind smile "and I must say I see a lot of great potential in this years crop" he honestly stated with certainty, especially given all the clan children that easily stud out. All the future pupils smiled at this now feeling extra pumped to get started on their road to becoming Shinobi.

After the little speech all the children said their good byes to their parents who came with and then went off with what even instructor called out their names and lined up in front of them with the other kids who where also called out. After that the now formed classes went off with their individual teachers to what ever classroom they where assigned to. Luckily Naruto and Sasuke where in the same class along with Hinata with their teachers being Iruka who felt lucky himself to have nearly all the clan children as his pupils, and another man named Mizuki; with the latter giving our whiskered blonde some really bad vibes.

After getting to the class Iruka had everyone in the class introduce themselves, with all the introduction where going greet until it got to Naruto "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and.." he was more than prepared to say more but stopped when he began hearing whispers coming from all around the class, children where now whispering to each other, saying stuff like 'it's that weird kid' or 'he's that really naughty boy mum and dad told me to stay away from' and so on,. After hearing all that Naruto fell silent and just sat back down no longer feeling like talking any more. Sasuke frowned at seeing this, he hated seeing his cheery friend sad it just didn't suit him he was always happy and grinning idiotically for whatever reason, never letting anything get to him, that was the Naruto that Sasuke was used to seeing.

"Quiet down!" ordered Iruka making everyone shut up instantly "one of your fellow classmates was in the middle of introducing himself and none of you where even listening, so pay attention next time or you will be sitting in detention!" said one very cross Iruka and so everyone stayed silent. Iruka then put back on a smile and turned to the still down looking blonde "Naruto would you like to start again? I promise you _will_ not be interrupted again" he asked kindly adding tone and turning to the class when putting emphasis on the _will_.

Naruto looked up and thought for a second on it and turned to Sasuke who gave him an encouraging smirk which helped restoring Naruto's confidence, on top of feeling Hirofumi in the back his head hiving him a sort of mental push. Naruto took in a deep breath before standing back up revigored "Hi am Naruto Uzumaki and am gonna be the best ninja ever Dattabayo!" cheered out Naruto who became confused on why some people started laughing at him.

Some random boy in the back of the class spoke in one of the most condescending tones Naruto had ever heard "yeah right like a loser like you could ever become Hokage!" laughed out the boy along with others in the class who also thought it ridiculous that a labelled nobody like Naruto could ever hope to become Hokage or anywhere near.

Naruto started gritting his teeth at this _"I could if I wanted too"_ he thought "I so could too! just you watch! I will become the Hokage no! Better yet I will not just become the Hokage I will surpass all the previous Hokage's Dattebayo!" roared out Naruto now fired up to fulfil this new goal that just entered his life. All Naruto ever wanted was to become the strongest ninja ever, make some friends and be acknowledged by the people of the village as Naruto Uzumaki and not as some boy carrying a supposed demon inside him that turned out to not even be a demon, but someone who was just as misunderstood as himself. He never really thought about being Hokage until now but he was now seeing it as fitting _"want to be the greatest ninja might as well take the greatest ninjas title eh"_ and he really did like the oldman's hat, say what you want but red is his second favourite colour along side yellow, because without those two colours his favourite colour wouldn't exist.

His declaration just seemed to make all those who where previously laughing at him laugh even harder. But Sasuke just smirked at his friend not at all thinking it to be a hopeless goal for his friend at all, he personally thought his friend would make an excellent Kage. Hinata was also thinking along the same lines as Sasuke about Naruto, he was a bright, sunny and very a welcoming person, she doesn't know much more than that about him right now but nevertheless she did get this good feeling coming from him, something that just make her believe one day he could do it, something that could only be found in true future leaders.

Iruka smiled at Naruto liking the boys determination but thought it was about time to move on "okay class settle down, settle down, thank you Naruto for your introduction and good luck in your dream to become Hokage, _but_ know this you _have_ picked a tough goal and the road to it will be a long and arduous and much more so than any other road a ninja could decide to take" lectured the teacher wisely to not just the blonde but everyone in the class, Naruto nodded firmly understanding and sat back down "ok next" said Iruka who nodded to Sasuke who was sitting next Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and stud up with his hand in his pockets looking instinctively cool to everyone, especially the young girls in the class who where also now whispering to each other about how 'cool' and 'cute' he looks _"am getting this really ominous feeling right now"_ thought the young Uchiha thought briefly not hearing the whispers of the girls. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said simplely before sitting back down not really interested on saying any more about himself than he had to, leaving other people in the class expecting more but never getting any. The girls of the room all seemed to start whispering amongst themselves more, Sasuke still did not notice but the ominous feeling hanging over him only seemed to worsen as time went on.

Naruto nugged Sasuke getting his attention "Sasuke you all right you seem a bit tense all of sudden" asked Naruto confused on what could possible be bothering his friend right now. Sasuke shook his head "am just getting this bad feeling but am sure it's nothing" said the young Uchiha unknowing of the metaphorically approaching storm that was just beyond that metaphorical horizon. Naruto didn't feel so certain, his feelings have never really steered him wrong in the past and he was currently seeing this air of misery being pulled towards his raven haired friend; how he could see it and recognize it he didn't know but he did. But never the less he just decided to let it slide and continued paying attention to the class thinking he must be just having an off day himself.

Once everyone was done with introductions Iruka moved onto informing that today's class would be used to test everyone's current skill level, so he took the class outback to the schools yard "okay class today we'll be sparing, when I call out your names I want you to step into the circle here and you will have a one on one spar to show me and Mizuki here your current Taijutsu skills" Iraku explained as he was holding a pad with all his pupils names on it.

So for the next hour Naruto and Sasuke watched as the spars went on, it became clear to them which members of the class must have Shinobi parents and who didn't given how some went down without even what could be called a fight. After a few more spars the pair where knocked out of their sizing up of their fellow classmates when they heard their names being called out "ok Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki your up" said Iruka simply.

Most of the prejudice students in the class where hoping to see the young Uzumaki get decked and humiliated, while others who's parents didn't decide to fill their children's heads with bias disdain for the boy where just watching interested to see how this fight would play out. The fighters quickly stepped into the circle and stud at the end opposite each other looking at one another, ready to get started "okay you ready?"Iruka asked getting a curt nods from each of the young ninjas to be "okay begin!"called out the scarred instructor bringing down his hand in a chopping motion.

The pair of combatants instantly shot off at each other, Sasuke was not going to use his Sharingan and Naruto was also not going to pull out any of Kuramas chakra, this would be a fight of their pure earned ability. Half hour later the pair where laying spread out on the ground dusted over with dry dirt, bruised up and gasping for air, they had been fighting each other non stop with Sasuke being the more agile of the two being more able to dodge and avoid hits, but Naruto countered that with his sheer endurance and stamina so by the end both just ended up being ungraceful heaps on the floor.

Iruka just stared amazed by how long the fight went on for _"this was probably the longest 1_ _st_ _year spar in academy history"_ he thought to himself greatly impressed by the pair of exhausted fighters; Mizuki had to leave to go take care of something else he said. He coughed into his hand before speaking "okay good spar you two, I think this can be safely called a draw" he declared before ticking something off on his pad "okay I think I better get you two to the nurses office, yeah?" he questioned rhetorically, only getting groans of agreement from the two banged up kids to which served to make him chuckled.

 **An hour or so later**

Naruto and Sasuke eventually returned from the nurses office, the nurse didn't seem to care about Narutos status as a Jinchuuriki and if she did she didn't show it which was good enough for the blonde really.

The pair entered back into the classroom and immanently seemed to gain everyone's attention, before Sasuke knew it he was quickly crowded around by nearly every girl in the fricking classroom, asking if he was okay with a lot of them sending Naruto angry looks, which confused the blonde to no end because these glares where much different to the ones he was used to receiving. Sasuke quickly realized what was happening and finally understood what the origins of that ominous feeling he was previously having, it was something his brother and father once warmed him of, a curse of unknown origins one which only seems to be passed down through the Uchiha main household, the horrible curse of FAN GIRLS! 'explosions! with a skull smoke cloud with DOOM written below in capitals popped into the mind of Sasuke' _"oh god no! oh no please tell me this isn't happening Naruto, gramps help, emergency!"_ begged Sasuke through the mental the link.

" **I dont know what your expecting from me kid, am dead remember"** Hiro replied shrugging his shoulders within the garden, while he was sculpting a new stone sculpture this one was of the one tails, Shukaku, Hiro was currently half way through; he started a few months back. Hiro decided he wanted to do sculptures of all the tailed beasts he going to have them be life size and have them be placed out in the ocean so that they would make a lovely view; that's of course if your not scared of live size statues of the tailed beasts that is.

Naruto just looked confused _"um how?"_ questioned the blonde wondering on how _he_ was going to help Sasuke with whatever _this_ was.

Sasuke looked over to him as panicked as he would allow himself to look, not wanting to show any weakness in front the _demons_ that where beginning to slowly box him into a corner _"I don't know think of something will ya!"_ he mentally screamed out as the group of what looked like vicious predators to Sasuke began closing in further, at this point he could feel them breathing down his neck, with no one else seeming at all seeming interested in helping him and neither of the teachers appeared to be in the classroom right now _"just bloody fantastic"_.

Naruto thought for a second and had a solid idea in his head _"okay I think I have a plan, buuuut..."_ he stated slyly beginning to grin like fox. Sasukes eyes narrowed at the blonde _"buuuuut?"_ he repeated suspicion and irritation in his tone. Naruto gave an even bigger foxy grin _"I will only do it is you agree to help me in any future pranks I may require your assistants in"_ Naruto stated. making his offer with that mastermind mindset coming a little to the surface.

Sasuke scowled at his friend preparing to decline but then looked at the now _very now_ close horde and was quickly rethinking his answer _"fine deal! Just help me out here already!"_ agreed the reluctant Uchiha desperately, not seeing any other way out at this point he was too boxed in. Naruto nodded smiling at the fact that he managed to get Sasuke to agree to his offer so easily, so not wasting a second the blonde in acted his plan "oh cool I didn't know you girls all liked having spiders crawling all over you!" Naruto innocently cheered to the group of girls.

Not a moment later did the groups of girls all started giving high pitch screams while moving about frantically in an attempt to shake off the fictional eight legged insects. Seeing his opportunity Sasuke gracefully leaped over the horde of predators to the safety of his seat and let loose a relieved breath. He turned to thank Naruto but soon realized that it wasn't his blonde friend next to him but in fact another blonde, a girl to be exact and she was not alone she also seemed to have a pinked haired friend with her and both where currently gazing at him with love hearts in their eyes with twinkling sparkles around them, they furthermore looked to also be in love drunken states.

The Uchiha began looking around for his blonde buddy and found that he was now corned by the same group of girls only now they where looking at Naruto with looks of pure fury and man if looks could kill Naruto might even be dead to death, _"if this is what Sasuke was seeing the whole time I now understand why he was so frightened"_ thought Naruto trembling at the sight of the girls turned demons cornering him. Naruto lifted up his hands in a surrendering manner laughing nervously and sweating what felt like ice water "now come on it was ju-" begun Naruto looking to reason his way out.

"Destroy him" said one of the girls with a voice that would make ice freeze.

"EEEK!" was all Naruto could voice out before being thrown into a world of pain and misery. Hirofumi prayed for Naruto's well-being knowing a woman's wrath not matter how unreasonable it maybe is something fierce no matter what age.

Sasuke saw his hope of escape get beat down brutally before his eyes and leaving him only one opinion, to enacted his clans secret defence... **'The Uchiha Brooding Mode'** (that's right am making this a technique). Sasuke laced his fingers together, placed his elbows on the desk and had his hands obscuring his mouth as he began to gaze blankly into the free space of the air, a solid antisocial defence developed and passed down through his family for these exact moments. Sometime passed with the now identified Ino and Sakura trying and failing to talk to Sasuke and Naruto receiving the beating and lesson of his life; what even that lesson was lost to him, because he's only 8 and girls mature faster than boys, poor guy he had no clue what he was getting himself into.

Iruka who had finally come back from what ever he was doing to the sight of a beaten and smoking heap of Naruto passed out on the floor, twitching on occasion showing he was thankfully still alive, and also a lot of angry but also kinda of satisfied looking girls all returning to their seats. Iruka decided not to ask question on what happened while he was gone and just had Naruto taken back to the nurses office. Class continued on with nothing eventful happening, Sasuke just continued to ignore the two girls until the end of class proving the Uchiha defence works flawlessly.

By the end of class the young Sharingan user decided to go and check on Naruto, on his way to the office he found Hinata was also thinking the same thing. The two girls from before tried asking him out on a date but he said just told them to go look at a calender, they looked at him like he was stupid but he just shrugged it off and just went on his way; because he too is only 8. Hirofumi laughed his ass off when he saw this but didn't say a thing, but he did capture the dumb struck looks on the girls faces with his Sharingan they where priceless _"oh ho hoooohoho how are they gonna react when they find out where babies really come from"_ he thought heartily chuckling to himself at they assumed image.

Sasuke and Hinata soon arrived at the office and saw Naruto sitting up in his bed not looking to be in much of a bad state and was just drinking some water from a glass. He had some plasters and bandages here and their but nothing looking like it was covering anything serious "oh hey guys, you didn't need to come and check in on me, am fine really" Naruto reassured but still sounding pretty happy to see they came anyway.

Sasuke just waved his words off "nah it was no big deal Naruto, besides what kind of friend would I be to not come and visit you after the beating you took on my part, didn't think they would react like that though" Sasuke commented trailing off as he did, sounding honestly surprised while stepping more forward towards the bed.

Naruto paled at the mention of the gir...no the monsters that attacked him "gulp! It's hard to describe in words Sasuke, they just turned so quickly it was like a switch was flipped in their heads or something, and they just turned into such cold creatures, like they where made of stone and became soulless, it was horrible, dattebayo!" described Naruto sounding fairly traumatized by the whole experience and was visible shivering in terror.

The pair of visitors stared at Naruto, Hinata looking bewildered not understanding how it could be possible as bad as Naruto was describing. Sasuke on the other hand was looking at his friends with pity remembering Shisui giving him a similar description from when he once helped Itachi with his fan girls; he described them as ice maidens sent from the coldest abyss of the underworld. "Sorry Naruto but I promise when you want to call in those favours I will drop anything, accept for that one thing and will be right their to help" he promised.

Naruto nodded smiling, Hinata cocked an eyebrow at what that one thing must be and what favours Sasuke owns Naruto. Hinata walked closer to Naruto's bed "am glad to see th-that your alright Naruto i-it's amazing how fast yo-you've recovered you lo-look barely even hurt" Hinata commented amazed and surprised by the Uzumakis current state of health. Naruto simply laughed heartily while rubbing the back of his head "yeah I know, I have always healed quick, must just show how naturally awesome I am, Dattebayo" Naruto replied trying to play it of as something completely normal, to which Hinata brought given how naturally he was covering it up.

Sasuke was a little surprised by Narutos acting, usually the nine-tails host wouldn't be able to act his way through a play for the blind and deaf but here he was doing it smoothly, he was impressed by his friends control of his emotions and body language. The Uchiha laughed mocking at the blonde "yeah yeah whatever Naruto am sure it's just because unlike most people your just so simple to put back together" taunted Sasuke giving a superior smirk when he finished with his arms neatly folded.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha "what you say duck butt?!" yelled the injured blonde seeing his retort hit home when Sasuke eyebrow twitched and his smirk was wiped quickly off his face.

"What you just call me blondie?" bit out Sasuke gaining a twitching sinister smile from said blondie.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes "you heard me _duck_ _butt_ " repeated Naruto with emphasis this time not backing down and gaining a feral look.

Sasuke began to laugh not a kind laugh this one promised pain "well it seems someone wants to stay in this bed for a bit longer" he said with his face becoming half shadowed somehow and a dark air forming around him.

Naruto met the challenge with his own sinister laugh "come and try it, I could still kick your ass even if I was in a full body caste" boasted the the Uzumaki. At this point lightning was shooting between the two, Hinata assumed it much have been some sort of Genjutsu but if it was she couldn't seem to break out of it and she was much to nervous to do anything about these two.

Sasuke grin grew a little "why don't we test that then!" the Uchia roared out and began charging at at his friend turned opponent.

Naruto shot up from his bed and made a leap at Sasuke "bring it on then duck butt!" he shouted before he collided with his sharingan user. This fight was not like the spar out side, this one was just a childish struggle which resulted in the two becoming covered in a dust cloud with nothing but shouts, complaints and flying limbs coming out. Hinata just stud their silently watching this happen along side the nurse who just returned a few seconds ago "I just know these two are gonna be regulars here" the nurse stated in a tone of annoyance while shaking her head before taking a drag of her lit cigarette and walking off to her desk, Hinata plainly nodded in agreement with the older woman.

Hinata looked back at the dust cloud that was Naruto and Sasuke and giggled, she could now see that they where just play fighting if the appearance of a genuine smile was any hint. She had this feeling that these two where gonna be a great team one day, and that their names will one day be recognized out their in the big wide world.

 **Inside Narutos mind scape Garden**

Hirofumi laughed at Sasuke and Naruto as they had their little fight, he knew the two wouldn't really hurt each it was just something they did when they ran out of comebacks and retorts. Hiro leaned back against his tree and gazed up at the dark dancing leafs above him "hum! school, enjoy it while it lasts you two the world is a big and complicated too so enjoy this time of peace and simplicity while it lasts, your life's as ninjas in this world will be long and arduous, and will take you down many paths, but am confident you will adept" he wisely said to himself before closing and deactivating his Sharingan eyes and drifting off to sleep with a small peaceful smile on his face.

 **Inside Naruto's mind scape Kuramas seal**

" **Come on Naruto! deck that Uchiha!"** Kurama roared out, he was currently watching the _fight_ through his host eyes itching to see Sasuke getting beaten, he just looked so much like Madara he couldn't help but want to see it happen. But sadly all he was getting was play fighting from the two **"humph disappointing"** he grunted out before deciding to just go to sleep himself **_"maybe I will have a another dream where am gutting that bastard Madara like a fish and popping his precious eyes in between my fingers before eating their squished up remains"_** he thought to himself grinning and deciding to go to sleep to find out, he had been having wonderful dreams lately.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Graduation

**Hello back again with a new chapter and quiet soon too. So anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 6

 **Over 5 years later**

It's been 5 years since Naruto and Sauke first started the Ninja Academy they where currently only a day or so away from finally graduating, then after they would finally get to start their life's as real Shinobi. School life had gone fairly well for the pair over the years they had made some friends but only with minor group in the class, that mainly consisted of anyone who came from a clan since it appeared that they where the only ones that didn't have their heads filled with senseless hate and prejudice for our blonde Uzumaki. Sasuke on the other hand was given many offers for friendship from nearly every kid in the class, but he wouldn't give any of them the time of day when they dared pick on Naruto, anyone who had the gull to bully his best friend would never be any sort of a friend of his.

Naruto at some point went to see the old Hokage and requested that when they are all placed in teams that he could be on the same team as Sasuke, but the Hokage explained that he couldn't just do that and that the teams would be picked at random. Though Hiruzen did mention that the top boy and top girl of the graduating year would be placed with the the worst student of that same year by default, that got the old man a big promise from the Jinchuuriki that he would be they worst student even recorded in school history. And oh boy did Naruto keep to his word, scoring the lowest in nearly every subject in the academy from written tests, to target practice, Intel gathering and even went as far as throwing a lot of fights that he could have probably won blindfolded. The only exceptions being any spars against Sasuke which would still end with them both going to the nurses office; who they visit regularly and turns out she had quit smoking about two years ago, good for her!.

Naruto had of course not really let himself become stupid and uneducated, he's in fact probably one of the smartest students in the academy along side Sasuke, Shino, Sakura with Shikamaru never really having any other competition apart from his own genius father. The Uchiha and Uzumaki had been going to the Shinobi section of the library now for some years looking up the history of the Shinobi world, it also sadly turned out that their was even tighter security within that area. It seems you need to actually be an official Genin in order to have unrestricted access to the ninjutsu and higher level Genjutsu's areas within the library. They still had access to Taijutsu and low level Genjutsu scrolls and books, the latter being of more use to Sasuke than Naruto. They especially needed to go the library because of Naruto's fake sleeping act eventually turned into actual sleeping at some point during his whole facade of worst student ever, making him miss some pretty important stuff in class.

The pairs training under their grandfather figure has been showing great results. Naruto's relationship with Kurama has made great leaps to the point that the pair can communicate freely just like with Hiro. Kurama could now detect whether or not Naruto was in a Genjutus but can't actively free him from it due to the seal being in the way. The blonde can now also draw on his tenants available chakra any time he wishes, which at max sends him in to a 1 tail state but if he tries forcing any higher than the seal allows it may start getting damaged and Kuramas tainted chakra could begin seeping in even if it's against the fox wishes.

Sasuke had also made great leaps in his prowess with the Sharingan now fully able to see through most Genjutsu's cast on him by Hirofumi's own Sharingan, which the spirit used to test both boys regularly with. Hiro eventually let Sasuke practice the copying function of the Sharingan letting him copy some low level Jutus and constantly pranked him by sometimes having the Jutsu be a water type or an earth or even a wind one, which always made him and Naruto laugh as he failed miserable when trying to preform them.

Both the boys had come along way in their Shinobi arts together, like their Taijutsu, Shuriken and Kunai Jutus and other weapons they had tried out. Sasuke had naturally been showing skill in Genjutsu due to his eyes being a natural medium for him to cast them with, he had even started taking up some Medical Ninjutus after asking if Hiro knew any in which he did. Naruto on the other hand didn't possess that level of chakra control and was given the suggestion to maybe try out the Sealing Arts which he quickly discovered he was pretty damn good at, Sasuke gave sealing a try too but soon gave up finding it way to hard and annoying to understand. The pairs Ninjutsu practice had greatly grown since the beginning. About a couple years back Hiro thought the boys to be old enough and more importantly responsible enough to start learning some more higher level techniques and to maybe start developing some of their own even.

Sometime after learning his natural talents with seals Hirofumi had decided it was time to tell Naruto the deeper meaning behind his last name. Naruto was shocked to here that Uzumaki was in fact a clan name and that they had wiped out during the 2nd Shinobi World War, because they where feared greatly for both their skill in the sealing arts and their strong alliance with Konaha. Naruto was saddened to hear that his clan was gone but was happy when Hirofumi told him that after the war the symbol of the Uzumaki clan was put on to the flak jackets of all chunins and higher, and was even later integrated in with the hidden leafs very insignia as a way of final remembrance and honour to the leafs fallen allies of Uzu.

After knowing this Naruto went to learn all he could about his clan and found quite a lot in the Shinobi Library, and once he did he presented his findings to the 3rd so he could keep his original source Hiro covered up. Hiruzen was surprised that the whiskered boy had found out so early on about his clan, but was glad non the less glad and felt that it was the perfect opportunity to tell the boy about his mother. Naruto was of course indescribably exited that he would get to learn about his mother and when he did finally lay eyes on a picture of her he thought her to be the most prettiest woman in the world, as well as the most terrifying when he saw one of her angry; how she was making an aura of flames like that he and the cameraman who took that picture will never know.

Naruto had also revealed to Hiruzen that he did in fact know that he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, which further surprised the old Hokage, he also then mentioned that he had talked to the nine-tails and that him and the fox where actually getting along rather well. As Naruto went on the 3rd felt like he was about to have a heart attack at hearing this and asked the boy if he and the fox had struck any sort of deal, Naruto answered honestly saying that the Kyuubi would let him have full access to his power once he was strong enough to take it from him in a fight, but before all that he would need the key to the seal.

 **Flashback 2 and half years ago**

"I see so you must defeat him in an internal battle and take his chakra by force in order to prove yourself to him, is that right Naruto?" asked the old Hokage seriously while sitting behind his desk, leaning forward on his elbows with his wrinkled hands clasped lazily together obscuring his mouth.

Naruto nodded while looking through the box of his mothers things, showing more interest in them than he was for the current topic of discussion "yep but am gonna have to get _really_ strong if I hope to beat him, he said so, we've been talking quiet a lot though he's kinda of grouch if you ask me, he's got this serious grudge against this Madara guy, and he's not too fond of the 1st Hokage either and his wife too it seems" Naruto confirmed tailing off as he did, while he was picking up another picture of his mum, this one was showing her grinning hugely while in her ninja outfit it also had written on the back in black ink, a date and a note which read 'Just made Jonin Dattebane!'.

Hiruzen eyes narrowed slightly at all the information Naruto was telling him, it all seemed right and if the Kyuubi really was sentient then he would of course hold hard feeling against those specificly named people. Madara put the Kyuubi forcefully under his control and made him do his every bidding that alone would make anyone furious, then The First captured him along with the other tailed beasts, and later Mito sealed the Kyuubi into herself making herself his prison for the next dozen decades. Hiruzen looked over to Naruto wondering something "Naruto did the Kyuubi tell you who his previous host's where?" asked Hiruzen curiously.

Naruto looked confused, he didn't know that Kurama had previous hosts before "what do you mean previous? Kurama never said he had previous host old man" he said, now looking interested enough to take his attention away from the box of his mothers things.

Hiruzen was slightly surprised that Naruto didn't know "humm I see so he never told you, well yes their have been two previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before you Naruto. all Uzamakis like yourself in fact, the first was Mito Uzumaki the 1st wife and a master of sealing.." he began, seeing that Naruto was finally starting to understand why Kurama had hard feelings against the woman "and the second was your mother Naruto" he revealed.

Naruto stared shocked at hearing that his mother was also the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails like him, but then something clicked in his head _"wait if Kurama was being controlled on the day I was summoned, and my mother was the previous host then that means..."_ "he took Kurama from her on the day I was summoned" whispered out a stunned Naruto.

Hiruzens eyes widen slightly at hearing Naruto words, and seeing him beginning to piece things together so quickly "yes Naruto, so it is true that the Kyuubi was being controlled then?" he asked getting a confirming nod from the frowning blonde. "Yes the Kyuubi was stolen from your mother after you where born, you see Naruto a female Jinchuuriki's seal weakens when they are giving birth and somehow this man knew this" he explained in his professor mode.

Naruto was a bit confused on one thing though "um old man I have question" he asked still lost on one thing.

The old hokage was wondering what the boy had to say "um yes Naruto ask away" he said giving a small hand gesture.

"what's birth mean?" asked Naruto innocently.

Hiruzenns eyes widen visible and the pipe he was smoking fell out of his mouth, and it struck him _"he said summoned, he didn't say born or birth"_ Hirzen cough briefly and quickly recomposed himself and picked back up his pipe and laid it down on his desk. "Well Naruto I think we should have a small talk about the birds and the bees after this" he informed the blonde who just dumbly nodded, still not getting it.

 **Inside Naruto seal**

Hirofumi was currently banging his head against the tree he usually sits under, repeating to himself "stupid! stupid! stupid!" for his failure of not teaching Naruto and Sasuke about where babies really come from sooner.

 **Back in the real world**

So Hiruzen went on to explain about Naruto's mother having the Kyuubi stolen from her and about the 4th saving her from what was assumed given the evidence found at the scene where the enslaved Kyuubi was extracted and looked to have made an attempt at crushing her. He told Naruto that Kushina was their for the resealing and even help in the whole process, but died when the fox got loose from her hold and went to make a shot at killing his baby self but was prevented when Kushina along with 4th used their own bodies to block it, and sadly sealing Kushinas fate. Hiruzen purposefully altered the story to leave out mentions of the fourth being Naruto's father, Hiruzen believed that Naruto would need time to fully process what he has learned of his mother first, he also believes Naruto to not be mature or strong enough to handle the knowledge of who his father truly is.

Naruto sat their looking at the smiling picture of his mother, he saw a few wet drops falling onto the picture and quickly realized that they where tears his tears and that he was actually crying, he wasn't doing it out of sadness but happiness at learning his mother loved him enough to sacrifice herself for him. As he stared at the photo of her in his hand he felt such love for her, he hasn't even met her and never will, but never the less he still feels such a strong bond to her, like a piece of her soul was in this picture and everything else she had left behind for him including himself. "I love you mom" he said out loud with such ease and emotion "thank you for giving your life for me, I promise I will make you proud" he finished placing the picture in the small red container, and started wiping his tears away.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, feeling like a weight had just been lifted of his shoulders at seeing the boy showing such love for his mother despite never getting to meet her, and so easily understanding and deeply appropriating the sacrifice she made for him. Hiruzen now found himself at a cross road on whether or not he should tell Naruto about his father since he seemed to have taken the news of Kushina so well, so should he? "Naruto" called out Hiruzen gaining the boys undivided attention "I want to tell you about your father" he said and Naruto began looking exited "but I can't, your father had a lot of powerful enemy's in the world and if word of him having a son got out you would likely become a prime target for those who would want to end his legacy" he explained very sternly. Naruto head dropped at hearing this feeling quiet disheartened at hearing he wouldn't learn of his dad "but" picked back up Hiruzens his voice making the blondes head shoot back up "if you pass the Chunin exams then I will tell you" promised the old Hokage who saw Naruto face visible light up like the summer sun.

Naruto nodded his head rapidly "you got it old man! it's a deal so you can't go back on it you hear me! Dattebayo!" ordered Naruto smiling but glaring at the end to show how serious he was as well. Hirzen chuckled not at all intimidated but nodded anyway and shook the boys much smaller hand to seal the agreement. After that the blondes expression lightened, "so you said something about wanting to tell about birds and bees right?" Naruto suddenly reminded still innocently oblivious to that phrases true meaning. Hiruzen began laughing nervously at this, it was one thing to tell his own children this but he thought after them that he wouldn't have to ever do this again.

And so on that day Naruto learned their was no such thing as a the baby summoning contract and his shock of learning of where they really come from could be heard throughout the whole of the village in one great big loud "WHHAAAAAAT!". The next day Naruto told Sasuke the truth with the shock being too much for the young Uchiha and coursing him to pass out for the rest of the day.

 **Flashback End**

After that day Hiruzen had sent a message to Jiraya to inform him of Naruto's early and unexpected progress into becoming a perfect Jinchuuriki, also along with Naruto's knowledge of Kushina. At some point the senior Hokage got a message back from Narutos godfather telling of how surprised he was to hear this and promised he would be back as soon as he could to meet and train Naruto, this message made Hiruzen happy apart from the fact that he himself wouldn't know when that would be since his former student was always very busy; for all he knew it could be years even.

After learning that Naruto came from a wiped out clan like him, Sasuke and Naruto became a bit more closer. Also after hearing Naruto mention who his mother was Sasuke began recalling some stories from his mother who also mention a friend by the name of Kushina, Naruto was more than interested to hear them and it turned out that it was in fact Naruto's mother who was Mikoto's best friend. It amazed the two that their parents new each other and made them wonder just how far back their mothers went.

This link to their mother's pasts lead them once again back to the old Hokage who was more than happy to tell them some stories about their mothers, and pull up some of the old files on the deceased Jonins. Sasuke was amazed by his mothers track record as a Shinobi, with near perfect executions of all missions, same with Kushinas with the exception of some mentions of excessive destruction with further mentions of trauma caused to her enemies, most due to her short temper and how savagely terrifying she became when she did blow a fuse.

Turns out the pair did have along history, starting at the academy, finding themselves on the same team, passing the Chunins together and even long after passing still did missions together as a two man team. Mikato with her skills in stealth and deceptions and Kushina with her sheer power and plenty of stamina was often all that was needed for them to get the job done. The files didn't say much on what exactly they used in their mission but they did describe Kushina using wide spread techniques, while Mikato went in for the important kills under the cover all the insuring chaos. It seemed like that was their team dynamic.

After that day Naruto said that when he graduated he would where his mother forehead protector, which actually came with the box of her things, that way he would always have a piece of her with him whenever he was on a mission. Sasuke agreed with him thinking it was a good idea and searched tirelessly around his house after that day to find his mothers own forehead protector as well, and to his luck he did. So that brings us to now, they where all but ready to pass the exams with only one small problem.

"I still can't get that stupid clone Jutsu down!" yelled out a frustrated Naruto, anytime he tried the Clone Jutsu they would either come out looking so sick that not even Tsunade and her grandfathers combined efforts wouldn't likely be enough to save it, or worse yet they would come out looking like chibi Narutos which got him a fair few humiliating laughs from those who saw.

Naruto and Sasuke where currently in the inner Garden with Hirofumi who hadn't changed a bit over the past 5 years unlike our favourite whiskered blonde and young Sharingan user. Naruto and Sasuke where currently 13 and now much taller, about nearly the same hight as each other too, but it's likely only that way thanks to Hiro forcing Naruto to start eating more healthier foods some years back.

Naruto grew his hair out with the sides coming down to just past chin length, Naruto now wore black Shinobi pants with dark orange tape around the shins along with blue Shinobi boots, he also wore a white short sleeved top which had the Uzumaki crest printed on its chest, he also now wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. To finish it all off he was also dawning a Chunin styled flak jacket but instead of it being a forest green it was a dark orange like his shin tape, complete with a crimson coloured Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Sasuke had now started wearing his hair with more of fringe rather than having it neatly parted, he too now wore black Shinobi pants but had them taped at the shins with a dark blue tape and wore a pair of dark grey sandals, he currently wore a black high collar short sleeved shirt which had the Uchiha crest on the back, along with a pair of black arm warmers. Both boys kept two pouches one at their rear backs and one on their thighs left for Sasuke, right for Naruto.

Hiro and Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto walked back on fourth still complaining about the clone jutsu, no matter how hard the young teen tried and whatever chakra control technique he mastered the clones still came out looking like they either needed a doctor or their own comedy show. But even so Naruto was right the normal clone jutsu was not working for him, they died from chakra overload and fizzed out, what the boy needed was something that required more chakra and Hiro knew just the jutsu "Naruto don't worry I have just the clone technique for you" he said smirking.

 **Next day academy**

"Okay class now it's time for the final part of the exam, the ninjutsu test so when I call out your name I want you to head in to that room" said Iruka who was standing at the head of the class and gesturing to the door that lead to the private exam room. The graduation exam had started some hours ago with the first test being the written test, then the kunai and shuriken throwing test, then followed by everyone having a sparing match with Mizuki each, who didn't get it easy with Naruto and Sasuke at the end with the pair looking like they where making it their goal to try and hospitalize him. Finally bringing us to now which was the Ninjutsu test. Due to Naruto purposefully flunking his years here at the academy he decided to finally let go of his worst student thing knowing that it wouldn't stop him from being at the bottom of the list now; or better known as the dead last.

Most of the people who where friends with Naruto weren't surprised by his sudden boost in skill, except for Kiba who was always too busy playing with Akamaru to notice and was constantly asking everyone where this sudden change in the blonde came from. Naruto was confident that he'd made history in being the worst student in Konaha history and was even feeling a little proud that he managed to pull it off.

Sometime passed and students went in and out of the closed off room, some coming back with forehead protectors and gleeful expressions while others didn't and came out looking disheartened, after which they'd leave the room to probably go break the bad news to their families and friends.

After the last dejected face Iruka stepped out looking around the room before saying "Sasuke Uchiha your up" and as if on cue nearly every girls in the class started unleashed girlish high pitched squeals, some innocently wishing the young Uchiha luck, or just calling him cool but their was the rare one's sending him predatory looks while licking their lips; which greatly unnerved the poor soul.

 **Inside Naruto mindscape**

Hirofumi was shaking his head while sighing tiredly to himself "girls mature way too quick sometimes" he commented plainly. Kurama nodded in agreement, his reflection appearing on the surface of the ponds water, before they both started cracking smirks and began snickering at Sasukes misfortune of being their prime target.

 **Back outside**

The last Uchiha's popularity never stopped growing with the lady's and even some boys strangely enough, resulting in Sasuke gaining his own fan club which meant he had to constantly ask for Narutos help in escaping the _hunts_ as he called them. Naruto suffered many beating from the ice maidens and he guesses ice dudes, but to him they where all worth it because it got him Sasuke's help in load of his pranks or paying for his raman feasts. These clubs where very active, sometimes they even sell stuff, like Sasuke shirts, mugs and even plushies which are very, very popular.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to be done and he came out not wearing a new shiny forehead protector but a more older looking one that had black fabric opposed to blue, it was his mothers old headband and he was smirking proudly while he did. Sasuke was making his way back to his seat next to Naruto when he was cut off by Ino and Sakura appearing before him seemingly out of nowhere, "oh wow Sasuke you did, not that I wasn't expect-" started Ino dreamily but was cut off by Sakura shoving her to the side.

"Oh shut up Ino pig! Sasuke doesn't need to hear your annoying voice" interjected Sakura angrily before her dameanor did a complete 180 and she was now giving love heart eyes to Sasuke "ohhh Sasuke it must have been boringly easy for you~" sang the pink haird fan like she was hypnotized or something.

Sasuke was quickly trying to think of ways in which he could get out this, he was even considering using his Sharingan to put the two under a Genjutsu that would make them think he was still in front of them. But he didn't have to do any of that when he saw his opportunity come in the form of Naruto holding up a spare chair, not wasting a second Sasuke substituted himself with the chair and appear right next to Naruto and quickly took his seat "thanks" he said simple to which the blonde gave him a curt nod. At this point Naruto was a master of bailing Sasuke out of these situations

The jinchuuriki was next to hear his name called and was instantly off to the room, while Sasuke waited for his friend to return. Everything was normal and quiet until everyone started hearing dozens bangs and panicked yells coming from the testing room, to which the rooms door soon started bulging and creaking with strain at trying to keep something in before it eventually blasted open with what seemed to be dozens up dozens of Naruto flooding out in a wave of black, orange and blonde. One particular Naruto popped up at the top of pile grinning and snickering soon followed by an annoyed looking Iruka and Mizuki "so what do you think? Have I got the clone jutsu down now?" the whiskered blonde asked smugly while grinning toothily.

 **Sometime later**

Naruto was now sitting back in his seat wearing his mothers forehead protector which too had black fabric as opposed to blue, grinning proudly that he was now wearing it rightfully as a Genin. Iruka was angry with Naruto but at the same time was amazed that he was capable of summoning up not just one clone but a shadow clone no less and so many at that and not appearing the slightest bit fazed or winded. Mizuki on the other hand was seething at the fact that Naruto was able to pass the test and do Shadow Clones, it put a huge wrench in his current plans.

After about another half an hour everyone else had now gone through the Ninjutus test and with over half the class making it through. Iruka was now going through the team placements, Naruto quit paying attention until he finally heard his name being called out. "Naruto Uzumaki" said blonde grinned "Sakura Haruno" his grin then dropped slightly and said girls head hit the desk in annoyance "and Sasuke Uchiha" both the blonde and the picket shot up from their seats cheering in joy, one for his successful goal and the other apparently because love prevails or something. Sasuke was both glad and deeply annoyed, on one hand he was on the same teams as his best friend and on the other he was also on same team with one of his major fan girls, he was stuck in middle on how to feel about all this.

In the mean time Hiro and Kurama where having a right old time laughing at this, watching Sasuke get tormented by his fan girls was always entertaining, hell Hiro had some of those best moment recorded to memory via Sharingan.

Iruka then went on to name the final teams, team 8 being made up of Hinata, Kiba and Shino, team 9 still being active and team 10 being made of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino with the latter complaining about being stuck with them rather than her beloved Sasuke. Iruka smiled he was proud to have been their teacher, even to Naruto who caused him _a lot_ trouble and headaches over the past 5 years "Okay class, I would first like to say how proud I am to have been your teacher for these past 5 years, I wish you all luck on your journey to becoming great and proud Shinobi of Konaha" he said each word genuine. Iruka cough in his hand in order to compose himself before speaking again "okay, so I want you all to comeback here tomorrow around 8, here you all will be picked up by your assigned Jonin Sensei's, okay?" he question waiting to see if anyone had an issue with the appointed time, "good now you are all dismissed" he finished smiling proudly at all of them.

So everyone left without much fuss, Sasuke had decided to go straight home to get some rest and Naruto just went on his way aiming to go back home to his apartment to pick up some money, then head over to Ichiraku's and tell them all about him becoming a Genin. The Matron was sad to see Naruto leave the Orphanage she had gotten quite attached to the energetic blonde, but she didn't try to stop him but instead decided to support his desire for independence. That was about a year and a half ago, he visits and helps around the Orphanage when he can after all she had been their for him all his life he would feel wrong to not go and visit her.

On his way home Naruto was stopped by the sound of someone calling his name, curious on who it was Naruto turned to look and saw one of his least favourite people coming towards him, Mizuki. Narutos bad vibes for the man only ever continued to get worse over the years, Naruto knew this man didn't like him because he was Kurama's host but Naruto could tell their was something else more off about the man than just his simple hatred towards the fox. Not wanting to show this Naruto quickly covered up any signs of his disdain for the man by putting on a fake jovial smile as if he really was glad to see the chunin "oh! Mizuki Sensei what are you doing here?" cheered out Naruto grinning toothily from ear to ear.

Muzuki couldn't even tell in the slightest that Naruto was faking his excitement in seeing him and inwardly smirked thinking this might still be easy "well Naruto I have a little test for you" he said sounding kind and amused as he said it.

Naruto looked at Mizuki acting confused "what another test, but I just did them all didn't I?" he inquired sounding completely innocent and oblivious, but on the inside was now getting more suspicious of silver haired man.

The Tutor gave another friendly looking smirk "well you have but this is an extra test for you and you alone" Mizuki saw he had Naruto interest peaked and inwardly grinned "you see if you complete this you will be made rookie of the year" he said with his arms folded and nodding with certainty.

The spiky blonde began faking amazement, he wasn't really interested in becoming rookie of the year it would destroy all of his hard work at being the worst student _but_ was interested to see what this test would hold "oh cool! So what do I have to do? I bet it will be no sweat for me! Dattebayo!" boasted out Naruto.

Mizuki was now dancing for joy on the inside thinking he now had the boy completely hooked "well what you have to do is.."

 **Scene change**

"Mizuki's a traitor" said Naruto with a deadpanned expression, arms folded and facing the old Hokage.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto stunned that he would just barge into his office at this time of night and just plainly flat out accuse one of they academy instructors of being a traitor, "and what makes you think this Naruto?" he asked putting down a sheet of his unending paperwork and leaning forward to better focus his attention.

Naruto took a seat before beginning his explanation "well Mizuki came to me offering me an extra test and that if I completed this test I would be bumped up to rookie of the year, am not really interested in it but I still wanted to know what this test could be" Naruto started leaning back comfortably in the chair.

Hiruzen eyes narrowed at this, their was no such test and their would never be "what was the test Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired with seriousness.

Naruto snickering just thinking about it, it was the kinda thing which screamed 'hey look at me am a traitor!' "well that's what just confirmed my thoughts on him, I personally never got a good feeling from the guy to begin with and after this it just proved my gut feeling was right" began Naruto before pointing out the window and over to the head of the 1st Hokage "he wants me to steal the woods guys Scroll of Seal's" revealed Naruto smirking.

Hiruzen frowned at this, the Hokage knew Naruto would not lie about something like this and he trusts Naruto word on this "is their anything more like a rondevu point or something?" questioned the Hokage.

The whiskered boy nodded "yeah, a cabin just out side of Konaha to the west, he wants us to meet their saying if I make it their without being spotted and learn a Jutsu from the scroll I pass" he answered leaning back further in the chair with he hands behind his head.

Hiruzen was thinking on the deeper flaws in Mizuks plans, he didn't really think he could just take the scroll and leave did he? He should know that much higher level nins than him would be sent to find him in order to retrieve the scroll, _"maybe he is not alone in this"_ "Naruto I have a little mission for you" said the oldman quickly getting the Uzumakis undivided attention. Hiruzen went into a storage room and came out with a big blank scroll, that was until Hiruzen weaved a single hand sigh and the scroll instantly transformed in a poof of smoke, now looking like the Scroll of Seal's "I want you to go meet with Mizuki and see if you can get any information out of him" he said and Naruto looked a little reluctant, after all Mizuki was suppose to be an experienced Chunin. "Don't worry your not going alone I will be sending Dog with you" he said and when he did an Anbu with spiky silver hair wearing a mask that resembles a dog appeared next to the Hokage.

Naruto seeing he wouldn't be alone in this nodded and grinned "sure old man why not, never really liked the guy to begin with and now that I know he is a traitor I have no reason to play nice anymore" Naruto boasted as he got up from his seat and took the transformed scroll swing it onto his back.

 **Next day**

"So Mizuki was a traitor huh?" said Sasuke not sounding all that surprised as he and Naruto walk leisurely to the academy, he was walking to the academy when his blue eyed friend told him that Mizuki had tried to tricking him into stealing the Scroll of Seals but it all instantly back fired when he informed the Hokage. Sasuke never really like the guy either something was always off about him, recently Mizuki had even been eyeing Sasuke when he thought the Uchiha wasn't looking, more actually it seemed like the man was eyeing his eyes _"good job I haven't shown that I awakened my Sharingan years ago"_ thought Sasuke inwardly sighing in relief at that dodged kunai.

Naruto nodded "yep, the old man had meet up with him carrying a fake in order to see if I could get some information out of him, which worked pretty well hell even straight up told me that I was Kurama's host, weeeell actually it was more like he was trying to call me Kurama himself, but moving on he said he was getting this scroll to get in good with this Orichimaru guy" explained Naruto nonchalantly.

Sasuke was mulling over the name "I think I've heard that name before, yeah he was once a high ranking Shinobi of Konaha who turned traitor along time ago, known as one of the three sannin, a genius he was called but now know as a mad man, he has yet to be caught and is currently in the books as an S class missing nin" explained Sasuke.

Naruto whistled at this and touched the pocket on his flak jacket where he kept his favourite book "so he was teammates with the Toad Sage Jiriya and the slug princess Tsunade eh?" asked Naruto getting a curt nod, "hmmm Mizuki was in contact with quite the heavy hitter then" said Naruto sounding some what impressed.

Sasuke nudged the spiky blonde "so how did the rest of the ordeal with Mizuki play out?" asked the Uchiha curious to here how it all ended.

Naruto shrugged like he wasn't impressed "well I was ready to fight when Mizuki was done talking chunin or not, but then the ANBU dog swooped in and knocked him out before he could even reach for his fuma shuriken, it was a cool victory for dog but a lame defeat for Muziki" finished Naruto sounding pretty bored he was honestly expecting more from a chunin.

Sasuke gave a hum not sounding impressed either by the stories anticlimactic end. **"Yep it wasn't the most action packed finish but it was funny enough to take a picture of with my eyes"** said Hirofumi from within the garden seeming pretty amused by the events of last night.

Sasuke's curiosity was peaked at this _"really, show me"_ urged the young Uchiha really wanting to see. Hiro shrugged in the mental world and did as asked "ha!" laughed Sasuke briefly after seeing it _"he looks like he was reflecting on all the past decision that led him to that moment and regretting every single one of them"_ thought Sasuke as the best way to describe the expression on Mizukis, as Dog was behind him giving him a swift chop to the back of the neck. After that it didn't taken the pair long to arrive at the schools gates and saw Sakura already their waiting for _them_ ; because thats was a good fan-I mean teammates does, right?.

Naruto deciding to be the more welcoming one of the two waved to Sakura giving her a bright smile "hi Sakura sorry if we kept you waiting long" greeted the blue eyed blonde. The pink haired girl didn't seem to notice his greeting and bolted straight to his ebony eyed friend making the blonde eye roll at this _"how rude"_ he thought, as he watched the girl run up to Sasuke and attempt to strike up a conversation with the Uchiha who only gave grunts or one word replies to the pink haired girl.

Sasuke didn't enjoy talks with fan girls because all they saw when looking at him was a handsome face and a cool attitude, they knew nothing of who he really was and nor did they make any real attempt to get to truly know him, all they ever seemed to want him for was to be a boyfriend to show off. Naruto was in a similar situation only more in the opposite direction, most of the people in the class never tried to talk with him they all ignored him and treated him like an annoyance, not even trying to get to know him all really because they believed what their parents told them, making him appear to be the sort of person you don't want as friend. So the pair only had a few real friends.

Sakura was walking closely next to Sasuke barely even and inch between them and was playing with the hem of her red qipao dress nervous gesture "so Sasuke after this would yooou um maybe like to go out on a date" asked Sakura meekly while blushing like crazy. She had this hope that today might be the day, she had yet to ever ask him out wanting to wait until they graduated and became _adults_ in the eyes of the world but sadly her hopes wouldn't be answered in kind.

"No" said Sasuke plainly shooting her offer down and without any hesitation.

Sakura froze at this, clearly not prepared to be shot down and so quickly at that "wh-what why?" she asked shock clear in her tone _**"yeah why! Am I not good enough for you or something!"**_ yelled inner Sakura from within the girls subconscious teeth gritting.

Sasuke stopped in his strides and turned back to the girl, looking her in the eyes his own not really showing anything just a blank canvas "because am not interested" was his reply before continuing on and entering the school without not even sparing a second to look back.

Naruto looked over to Sakura and saw she had her head held down low with a crushed expression on her face, he felt bad for her Sasuke was his closet friend but man could he be cold sometimes. Naruto walked over and put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him as he gave her comforting smile "hey cheer up Haruno it's not the end of the world when a boy turns ya down" he said jokingly.

Sakura frowned at this but just let out a sigh as she look down to the floor "yeah your right, but still the way he just shot my down like that and without a second thought really stung, what's wrong with me am I not good enough for him or something?" she asked Naruto was ready to answer that but was cut off when she spoke up again, "ehh what would you know, your just the deadlast" she said shrugging off his hand and walking off past him and into the school.

Naruto stud their for a second unmoving an eyebrow twitching in irritation at the girls attitude **"deep breathes, think of raman and a world bathed in orange"** whispered Hiro to Naruto through the mental link, which worked perfectly. Naruto let out one last breathe, calming his angered nerves and started making his own way into the building _"that girl has got some nerve just calling me that after trying to help her out of her slump"_ Naruto thought to himself but quickly got over it, it wasn't in his nature to hold a grudge over such small things. Naruto soon arrived in class and saw that Sakura was sitting a seat apart from Sasuke still looking slightly down while Sasuke was just looking out the window not looking like he had really noticed she was their

Naruto took his seat silently and watched as the Jonin Sensei's came and picked up their teams along with his two teammates and continued to watch this happen until they where the only ones remaining in the now empty room, waiting and waiting "okay what the hell? where is _our sensei?_ " voiced Naruto annoyed that they where being made to wait so long.

Sakura shrugged "don't know maybe he has something important to attend too and is just running late" suggested Sakura. Naruto shook his head in no at that "that can't be it, oldman Hokage told me that all Jonins Sensei's are relieved of other duties today" remarked the blonde frowning at remembering that their Jonin has no reason to be late.

Sakura scowled at her teammate "hey show some respect when talking about the Hokage Naruto! and yeah am sure the Hokage took time out of his busy life to tell you that" chided the pinket disbelieving.

Naruto shrugged at that understanding that it was hard to believe that the Hokage would just let him come in and talk with him any time he felt like it "hehh believe it or not but the Hokage is more open to visits than people assume him to be, I visit him at his office all the time and we sometimes ever go an eat raman together" said Naruto trailing off, smiling at the memories and the stories the Hokage would tell him over raman.

The Haruno huffed at this and folded her arms "I'll believe it when I see it" she said getting an okay from the blonde. Sakura unfolded her arms and looked at the clock and saw it had been over half and hour since everyone else left, she groaned in annoyance at seeing at this _**"what is keeping that stupid sensei so god damn long!"**_ yelled inner Sakura with tick marks appearing all over form as a mental fire began to form behind her.

After another 15 minutes of waiting Naruto had an idea on how to get back at their late sensei, he put his hand in a cross sign and called out **'shadow clone jutsu'** and before Naruto appeared two more solid copies of Naruto arriving in bursts of smoke, "you two know what to do" said the blonde almost sounding serious. The clones nodded and began moving around retrieving stuff from all around the room.

" **Naruto what are you up too"** asked a curious Hirofumi.

" **Yeah kid what you've got planned, is it something to make this late pathetic nin suffer?"** asked Kurama hopefully wanting to see painful happen to this late nin.

Naruto shook his head at Kurama question _"no no nothing that extreme, just a little payback for keeping us waiting"_ replied Naruto vaguely.

" _Anyway I can join in?"_ asked Sasuke who entered into the mental chat but didn't turn around and kept to looking out the window and the sunny day outside.

Naruto smirked _"yeah I think there is, here's what I want you to do..."_ and so Naruto went on to tell Sasuke what he needed him to do all the while looking perfectly normal, and just kept reading his favourite book for like the hundredth time since he brought.

Sakura in the mean time was oblivious to the mental chatter going on between her teammates and was just sitting and watching as the clones built some contraption in the middle of the classroom and aimed straight at the rooms first door, while one other clone stuck a bored eraser at the top of door frame and the door. _"He doesn't really believe that a Jonin isn't going to notice those in time to avoid them does he?"_ thought Sakura perplexed on how Naruto thought this plan was gonna succeed. Next thing she saw was one of the clones giving a thumbs up, she turned to see who to and saw it was directed to Sasuke who was going through a few hand signs.

Once done with the set of hand signs Sasuke called out **'Genjutsu: Hiding in plane sight'** and before Sakuras eye the contraption faded from sight, living only a faint distortion in the air where it was. Sakura was amazed that Sasuke knew how to do such a jutsu and make it look so easy, she was also curious as to when these two made any sort agreement to work together on this, she never even heard them speak a word to one another the whole time they where in the room.

Suddenly slow foot steps could be heard approaching from down the hall, soft and lazy sounding like the person who was coming was in no rush what. so. ever. Everyone focused on the door waiting for who they assumed _must_ be their Jonin sensei considering he or she is 3 fucking hours late and still counting. The foot steps stops just out side their door and everyone waited patiently for who ever was out their to open the door, and so three minutes past with no sign of the door looking like it was ever gonna a open, with all the Genin grounding their teeth and all looking ready to pop a blood vessel or two.

Eventually a gloved hand slid through the gap in the door and slid it open revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the lower part of his face and with his forehead protector slanted and covering his left eye. The bored eraser Naruto's clone had stuck at the top of the door frame came loose and hit Kakashi on the top of his head, but due to his hairs colour the chalk didn't even really show _"oh come one! What are the chances!"_ complained Naruto at seeing his first piece of payback all but succeed. Kakaishi looked at the eraser currently resting on the floor with an unimpressed eye and then turned his gaze at his supposed team, "well my first impression of you all, I'm deeply dissapointed I meannn..ur?...huh?" Kakaishi paused when he noticed the slight distortion in the air just a few feet away in front of him.

The two boys in the class room began to smirk at the sight of Kakashi becoming focused on the cloaked contraption, Naruto who at the time was holding a faint piece of ninja wire gave it a light tug. After which the Genjutsu was uplifted revealing a sling shot like device, made of random junk from all around the classroom and armed with ground up chalk turned powder which was fired not a millisecond after the veil was lifted. Kakashi was too far pulled into the trap and furthermore to soaked in shock at the sudden reveal to do anything and so he was hit dead on by the white powder that hit him like an air canon, leaving him looking like a half coloured in version of himself.

Naruto soon burst out laughing at the sight of the chalked up Jonin sensei and was pointing an laughing his ass off "man you look like a poor Halloween costume!" the blonde cackled. Sasuke just smirked at the success of the plan "nah he looks more like a weak attempt at an art piece" the raven head commented coolly but mockingly. Sakura had said nothing due to the fact that she was still processing the fact that a _Jonin_ had justfallen for both of Narutos traps so easily, _**"what the hell! isn't he meant to be a Jonin! arn't they meant to be better than this!"**_ roared inner Sakura her fist clench and teeth gritting as a mental vein throbbed on her forehead.

Kakashi in the mean time was still frozen, trying to register what in the hell just happened _"did I just fall for this? seriously did this just happen?"_ he let out an annoyed sigh before coming to terms with it _"oh well doesn't matter really I'm only a shadow clone, it's a good job that I read up on my team or the really me might have been hit by that instead"_ thought the now revealed clone in relief. The clone turned and looked at the still proudly snickering blonde _"good thing the file mentioned Naruto's deep love of pranking too, but that Genjutsu?"_ he inwardly wondered as his one visible eye shifted to the smirking Uchiha, getting his answer just from looking at him. The fake Kakashi turned a lazy eye back to the whole group "okay after some rethinking, my first impression has turned from disappointment to hate, now you have 3 minutes to meet me on the roof " he said in a bored tone before dispelling.

Naruto's amused snickering and Sasuke's smirk both disappeared after recognizing that it was a clone, effectively killing their mood dead. Sakura saw the shift in her teammates moods and was wondering what had caused this change "hey what's wrong, you got him didn't you?" she asked looking between the two waiting for a response.

"No" Naruto spoke up pouting "we didn't he was just a Shadow Clone, the real one must be on the roof waiting for us, he probably sent the clone as a decoy to avoid getting pranked since I have a reputation that's well know when it come to pranking" explained Naruto still sulking, he was feeling ticked that his Sensie was able to avoid his trap. Sakura frowned at hearing this about her teammate and was ready to chide him on this but stop herself when Naruto just jump out of his chair and up to the front of class. Naruto look over his shoulder to his still seated teammates "well come on guys just cause he was late doesn't mean we have to be as bad as him right?" the blonde asked rhetorically before he bolted out of the classroom, he'd been sitting down for far too long in his opinion.

Sasuke shrugged and got up and hopped over his desk with Sakura following closely behind. As the pair walked down the hallway, spotting that Naruto was no where in sight Sakura quickly began trying to think up away to strike up a conversation with her long time crush, "so um Sasuke you don't think our Sensie really hates us cause of Naruto's stupid prank do you?"asked Sakura hopping her conversation starter would work.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the pinket "well no I dont think so, Naruto probably had half a dozen other more worst pranks thought up that would have had this Jonin defiantly loathing our very existence" the young Sharingan user answered before turning back around to look forward. The emerald eyed girl was curious on what other worst ways Naruto might have had thought up, they where in a classroom, and yes it was a ninja classroom but their was only so much to use for pranks in a classroom. Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard her crush speak up once again "where here" he said in his tonelessly voice, pinket looked up an saw that they had indeed nearly made it up to the top of the steps that would take them out on to the schools roof.

Once the two teammates exited onto the roof they where greeted by the cool air and the intense but gentle shine of the sun, as well as the their sensei who was leaning lazily on the railing of the roof reading an orange covered book that had an age restriction of 18 on it, and Naruto who was grinning and waving in their direction "hey guys what took you so long?" asked the blonde jokingly.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and shrugged in an uncaring manner "unlike you I didn't see it necessary to go shooting off and leaving us behind" shot back the raven head as he sat down next to his best friend on once stone steps of the roof.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "well if you weren't going at your mister cool pace and moved a bit faster am positive Sakura over their would have kept up just fine" he retorted in a mocking tone.

Sakura took a seat next to her crush and glared over to the blue eye prankster "and whats that suppose to mean _Naruto?_ "she asked in a threatening tone.

Naruto snickered under his breathe "well you are one of the heads of the 'we love Sasuke Uchiha Fan Clud' are you not? So it's fair to assume that one of his biggest _fans_ would put effort into keeping up with him" stated the blonde with a big toothy grin. The look of anger on Sakura's face disappeared and was instantly replaced by one of embarrassment as she turned away from the pair not wanting them to see it, she had no retort or enough nerve to fire back at the blonde because for intents and purposes he was right.

Kakashi who was watching this with some amusement at the end on how Naruto left Sakura speechless, and sometime ago digested the information of the prank from the memory's he gained from his shadow clone, saw it was now his chance to gain his possible team's attention. "Well if you guys are now finished with your little discussion, we can now get to introduction out of the way" interposed Kakashi in his bored tone.

Sakura was confused on how they should introduce themselves and was about to raise her hand but stopped when a certain blonde spoke up before she could even make a move, "okay you first" demanded Naruto pointing to their sensei.

Kakashi shrugged and put away his book, which read on the label 'Ichi Ichi Summer Lovin in the Trees' "okay if your so interested, my name is Kakashi Hatake a Jonin Elite, my likes you don't need to know, my dislikes I have a few of those, hobbies I have plenty of those too, dreams for the future don't really have any" summed the silver haired man. Everyone including Narutos tenants all thought the same thing _"he_ _ **o**_ _nly told u_ _ **s**_ _his nam_ _ **e**_ _"._ The Jonin scanned the group with his single eye thinking on who he should let go first, his eye then rested on the pinket of the group "okay bubble gum your first" he said pointing at said bubble gum.

Sakura growled angrily at the nick name but soon let it go "fine" she said with some remaining annoyance as she stud up. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my like's are reading, studying and..." she paused to look over to Sasuke and gave muffled girlish squeal as she did, "my hobbies are.." again she looked at Sasuke and did the same tiny squeal, which was already getting on the targets nerves "a-and my dreams for the future.." she looked back over to the black haired boy and turned red in the face, and imminently used her hands to cover her blushing face as she squealed uncontrollably at the mental images of her and her dream guy getting married. After a few seconds of everyone watching as the pinket had her fan girl meltdown she seemed to finally calm herself enough to continue "and my dislikes are Ino pig and Naruto!"she shouted out with venom, while they currently present blonde hung his head with a depression cloud raining down over him, Sasuke and Kakashi frowned slightly at the girls mention of Naruto seeing no reason for her to talk like that about her own teammate.

Kakashi was about to ask the blonde to go next but stopped when he saw that he still had that gloomy storm cloud hanging over his hung head, so he switched over to the other boy of the group "okay then sunshine I guess your next" the Jonin said pointing to Sasuke who scowled back clearly not liking the name. Sasuke stood up, while Sakura turned her head up and pulled out a notebook and pen from seemly nowhere and was looking ready to start taking notes, almost as if she was back in class or something, everyone who was not currently in a state of hard depression sweat dropped at this.

Sasuke swiftly recovered from the sight of one of his fan girls typical antics and turned back to look at his Sensie with a stoic expression "fine am Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike a lot of things too many to begin to count, but most of all is when people pick on my best friend for no reason" stated Sasuke who shot a brief scowl to Sakura who was to busy writing it down in her notebook to notice, "my likes are tomotes, training, practising and maybe making a ninja technique, and hanging out with my best friend _"and my gramps"_ , my hobbies include training and refining my skills, sometimes reading or playing games". Sakura was surpised to hear so much about Sasuke, especially that he like playing or that he _liked_ reading "my dreams for the future are to restore my clan, reach my full potential, be remembered in history as one of the strongest Uchihas to have ever walked the elemental nations and to find a certain someone" finished Sasuke as his expression darkened greatly.

 **From Sakura Perspective**

"And to find a certain someone~" Said the handsome and dashing young Uchiha as her looked over to the beautiful pink haired angle sitting beside him, who was gazing up into his captivating black orbs as he gazed back down into her magical emerald eyes with a handsome smirks on his equally charming face. Before her fantasy could go any further Inner Sakura appeared before our pink haired fan girl in a sudden poof of smoke frowning down at her "you!" she bit out angrily pointing down at her surprised other half, "get your ass back to reality now!" she roared suddenly picking up the now frightened and screaming Sakura as she threw her of the roof without mercy.

 **Back in reality**

Kakashi was looking at Sasuke with slight surprise, he was honestly expecting something more along the line of 'am gonna kill that bastard dead...dead,dead,dead and then burn him to ashes and make a diamond out of the remains' some thing more along those lines, so to say Kakashi was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. The Jonin then looked over to his final student and was glad to see that his aura was now back to normal "okay poster boy for ADHD your up" said Kakashi to which he got a healthy scowl in return.

Naruto cough in his hand and stud up with his bright grin in place "okay Kakashi Sensei am Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo! and I like a lot of things, sunny days, nature, raman, the colours orange,red and yellow, reading, training, my beast friend and other friends, how your clone looked after I was done with it" listed the blonde, giving a humoured grin towards the Jonin when mentioning the prank, who subtle twitch making everyone else present snicker. "Oh! old man Hokage I like him also, oohhh an.." Naruto was halted on going any further by the Jonin Sensei raising his hand.

"Okay Naruto we get it you like a lot of things, but can you please now move on to a different category" ordered the Jonin who got a pouty okay from Naruto and amused snickers from the rest of the roof occupants.

Naruto quickly perked back up though and nodded "okay sure, my dislikes are ignorant people who can't see past their own assumptions, and back stabbing traitors" said Naruto in a serious tone that had both Sakura and Kakashi slightly surprised by the sudden turn, "and the 5 minutes it takes to cook raman" he finished with even deeper venom as he did, which even had the previous surprised pair leaning back a tad. Narutos mood lightened back up swiftly as he looked to start thinking "as for my hobbies I would say I'd like reading, watering my plants, having sleep overs at Sasuke's and-"

"WHAT!"screamed Sakura as she stared thunderstruck and slack jawed at Naruto while pointing accusingly. Everyone stared at Sakura confused on her sudden out burst, while she looked at Naruto with wide green eyes "what do you mean by sleep overs _at_ _Sasukes_ , why would he ever want _you_ at his?" she asked confused and angry.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a second not getting why it was such a shock, the pair looked back at the girl and said in sync "cause he's my best friend" they plainly said. Sakura froze in her spot and visible tensed up, remembering what Sasuke said about not liking people making picking of his best friend and remembering all the time she herself had picked on him and imaging just how high up she might currently be in the Uchihas bad books.

Seeing that Sakura had gone silent and was now just staring blankly into space, the blonde had a good guess of what she was probably currently thinking of but Naruto just decided to wrap up his drawn out introduction. "Okay where was I...oh yeah! training I like that as a hobby, and finally as for dreams I want to be an awesomely powerful ninja, restore my own long lost clan and finally become someone worthy of being Hokage, someone that even the current Hokage would get down on his knees and beg to take his job!" finished the spiky blonde vigorously while he grinned at the mental image of Hiruzen on his knees begging him to take his hat.

Kakashi on the other hand was surprised to hear that Naruto knew that the Uzumaki's where in fact a clan. The Hokage had informed the Hatake that Naruto had failed mostly everything in the academy on purpose so that he could be on the same team as Sasuke, but he hadn't mentioned about the boy knowing of his heritage _"I surpose it must have been a more private matter"_ reasoned the white haired Jonin. Kakashi cough into his hand in order to get everyone attention which got him two out of three "okay boys and girl..." he paused when he noticed that said girl was still in deep self reflection, "okaaay... so news flash, tomorrow you will be meeting me for your Genin test now hold off on the questions of 'whaaaaat! second test!?' I've heard it all before, and yes there is a second test and it's the real test and it _will_ decide on whether or not you will become real Genin, so tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp, oh and I suggest you don't eat anything either or you'll just throw it up, bye!" he quickly briefed wanting to finish this long introduction and get back to his favourite piece of _literature,_ so when he was done he gave a quick wave and disappeared in a flicker.

The two boys of the group stared at the spot where the Jonin Sensei was, just processing all the information they just got stuffed into them before it clicked that they now had another test to go through, which made them both groan in irritation. Sakura was still just frozen in her spot looking at the grown with a look of growing mild horror.

Naruto looked at her slightly worry she looked like she might blow a fuse at any second, but she seemed like she needed the time to think. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was getting up and was already starting to leave, "hey Sasuke" the blue eye teen called out, getting his friends attention "think I should leave a shadow clone here for her, it's seems like she wasn't listening but it also seems like she needs some more time to think on what even she got going on in their?" asked the whiskered teen.

Sasuke raised an black eyebrow at the question "why do you need to asked me?" he inquired confused.

Naruto grinned at the question "well she is _your_ fan girl isn't she?" he asked in a shit eating kinda way, making the raven head give him a Sharingan glare "woh! sorry, sorry...but you did kinda walk right into that one, well any way" he said putting his hands in cross hand seal summoning up a perfect copy of himself in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto looked at the copy "Well get comfy seems like she might be awhile" he turned around getting ready to leave but paused and turned back to the clone " oh and if she starts freaking out just make sure she doesn't pop you before you get the the chance to tell her everything and well good luck me". The clone nodded in understanding before taking a seat some distance away from the frozen pinket.

So with that the young Uzumaki and Uchiha left the academy and started jumping through the rooftops making their way back to the Uzumaki's residence with it being the closest of the two. "hey Naruto, why do you think Sakura seemed so surprised to find out that you where my best friend?" asked Sasuke as he and Naruto leaped onto another rooftop.

Naruto gazed over to his raven head friend and started thinking up the possible reasons, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise they didn't hide it from anyone, though never flashed it about either, and Sakura wasn't stupid maybe naïve or possibly oblivious to the world around her when Sasuke came into VIEW!. "I got it!" exclaimed the blonde Uzumaki snapping his fingers and surprising Sasuke with his out burst, making him loose his footing and causing him to fall down into an alleyway with an "oh shit!" leaving his lips before he did. Naruto stopped in his tracks and backed up looking over the edge and down into they alley, the Jinchuuriki saw his raven head friend lying face down on the ally floor occasionally twitching and groaning in pain "um hey Sasuke you okay!" asked Naruto awkwardly, feeling bad for causing the Sharingan user to fall like that.

Hirofumi chuckled at all this **"am sure he's fine a little fall like that won't keep him down for long, oh! Look at that here he comes now"** stated the ghost as he and Naruto saw Sasuke walking back up the wall to the blonde scowling all the way, his face looking a slightly bruised as he wiped some blood from his nose; good job most of ground around konoha was soft dirt or that could have seriously hurt.

Sasuke quickly got back up on to the roof and continued to glare at Naruto with said blonde about to attempt an apology but was stop when Sasuke just lifted up his left hand, "don't bother, just tell me what it was you where about to say before I feel face first in to the ground from three stories" the raven head said, folding his arms and waiting.

Naruto laughed sheepishly but quickly composed himself "well when you think about it Sakura is one of your major fan girls" that reminder got him an agitated groan from the Uchiha, "and she most likely becomes oblivious to her surroundings when you come into her line of sight, soooo even if am around you or anyone else for that matter she probably won't even register their presence or even try to figure out what their relationship may be with you" theorised Naruto.

Sasuke thought on that and saw that it was a most likely reason, plus it made perfect sense to him, the girls did change a lot when they where around him one minute their perfectly normal and reasonable individuals, then next minute their love struck monsters that seem to possess a shared goal. Sasuke nodded agreeing with the Uzumaki's theory "yeah that sounds like the most likely reason, and hey with her now knowing that your my friend she may start treating you better" stated the raven head.

Naruto frowned at that "I suppose but she will likely only do it so she can get closer to you, but I guess it will at least get her to be more cooperative with me, so it all should workout in the long run" reasoned Naruto, but was still feeling a bit bummed at the thought of one of his teammates just maybe wanting use him, but who knows she might have a change of heart at some point.

Sasuke saw the sadness in his friend "ah don't worry about her Naruto you don't need someone like her as a friend if all she will do is try to use you, but we will have to get along with her Konoha prides itself on team work after all" reassured Sasuke who got a curt nod from Naruto. So the pair then took off getting back on track and continuing their trip to Naruto's apartment; which was the same place as in canon. The apartment looked bad on the outside but it was in rather good shape on the inside, with some tips and straight up ordering from Hiro Naruto kept his apartment in good condition, and now with the blonde possessing Shadows Clones he can keep it clean without having to use his own time, which gave him more free time to do other stuff.

The two childhood friends made their way into the kitchen and while the pair took a seat at the small table Naruto created a clone to go make them some hot chocolate while they talked about tomorrow. "So you really gonna follow that 'don't eat anything tomorrow' crap that Kakashi Sensei suggested?" asked Naruto as he removed his orange flack jacket.

Sasuke shook his head "no, sounds like a means of softening use up before we even get started, and he is a Jonin and a cleaver one too, he didn't give anything away about himself during the introductions and he used a clone to come and get use instead of coming himself so he must of know about your love of pranks or at least knows of your reputation" trailed off Sasuke as rested his arms on the table.

Naruto nodded and smiled proudly at the mention of his reputation "yeah most likely" he agreed happily, leaning back in his chair as he did "so all we will have to do is a avoid throwing up our breakfast, all we'll have to do is eat earlier then to give it all time to settle down" the blonde suggested to which his friend agreed ."But then theirs Sakura" said Naruto getting the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow at that sudden mention, "we can't be sure that she will be thinking along the same lines as use, so we may want to take her something tomorrow for the just in case" explained the blonde.

Sasuke nodded seeing his friends points, from what Sasuke was forced to know about Sakura from all the time she clung to him is that she is a very book smart but also pretty obedient girl and would likely follow Kakaishi suggestion to the letter. "How about we bring her some breakfast bars and some shakes" suggested the Sharigan user. Naruto nodded seeing it as a good choice, they would be light but filling and should give her plenty of energy for whatever their might be sensei has planned, plus they should settle quick. As they continued with their discussion about the up incoming Genin test their drinks arrived, the two thought about maybe asking their gramps for advice but decided against it wanting to get through this one themselves, to which Hiro was proud to see and hear.

Later they headed into the inner Garden to meet with their gramps "so how are you two feeling about tomorrow" asked Hiro as he sat before the two on a stone bench he made some time ago. The pair in question where sitting on an opposite bench looking fairly relaxed.

Naruto smiled confidently "pretty good really, we got this one in the bag we know how to work together like wind and fire...but well Sakura is gonna be a different story" said Naruto getting worried at the end when it came to his female teammate, she was smart but from what he saw in the academy she doesn't seem to the most physically or mentally prepared out of the three of them.

Sasuke nodded lightly "yeah we know nearly everything about each other, our strengths our weakness but with Sakura it's mostly weakness, I hope the fan girl inside of her will at least butt out, so we can at least put that brain of hers to some use" stated Sasuke professionally as can be.

Hirofumi nodded seeing their points he had been witness to the many acts of the fan girls of not just this Uchiha but many Uchihas of the past, it was a strange phenomenon to say the least, it mostly seemed to affect the young weak minds of hormonal teenage girls who for some unknown reason just appear to fall head over heels for certain Uchihas with no logical reasoning. Hirofumi shrugged "well all I can say is good luck with her and who knows things might go better than you are assuming, just give her a chance or two, but try three for safety" advised Hiro chuckling humorously.

The pair grunted in understanding, Naruto look to the right and then way up "so hows your stature of Shukaku the Sand Spirit coming along?" he asked seeing half it's body already done and chiselled to great detail.

Hiro and Sasuke looked in the same direction as the spiky blonde "oh it's coming along fine Naruto, I imagine the tail is gonna be the toughest part to make especially with all those sharp ridges he has on his tail, but anyway enough about that I think you two better go get some rest am sure tomorrow is gonna be a tough day with your Sensei" ordered Hiro lightly, getting begrudging nods from the two teens as they vanished away back to their own minds. Hirofumi stood up and walked over to the pool to which started glowing a reddish orange with some light golden wisps, "hello Kurama" he said kindly as the image of the nine-tailed fox came into view.

The fox grunted in acknowledgement "so do you think the old wrinkled up monkey will keep to his word and tell Naruto about his father?" asked the fox in his deep gruff voice. After learning about Kurama being the main reason that his mother was dead Naruto found it very difficult to talk with the fox for some time, and when he finally did confront Kurama about it he explained that he was panicking at the time and was honestly terrified about being sealed away again for the third after only just getting free. After hearing the fox's side of the story Naruto understood and accepted that was how it was, but he was still finding it too hard to forgive Kurama. After giving his side of the story the fox could sense that Naruto hadn't fully forgiven him and it made the nine-tails feel some remorse for being the one who stripped the young Naruto of such a loving mother as Kushina, so Kurama had swallowed his pride and any hate he still held for the woman and said he was sorry for killing her and taking her away from him, and denying him at least one parent in his life. Naruto was shocked to hear Kurama apologize about killing his mother, he very rarely ever said he was sorry about anything and when he did he meant every word of it and Naruto could tell that this was no exception, just hearing the fox say it was enough to help him truly forgive Kurama. After that day Kurama started telling the spiky blonde Uzumaki some of his own story's about Kushina, with most of them being complaints about how much of a headache she was which made the blonde laugh heartily, finding them extremely funny and helped him see the similarity's between him and his mother.

Hiro nodded "yes I believe he will and when Naruto gets the key to your seal he will finally be able to meet them himself even if it will be for a short time, I just ask that you let them first have that time before you and Naruto do battle" the white wavy haird man said solemnly and firmly at the end. Hiro knew that within the seal laid some of Kushina and Minato's chakra and he had been devising a method to improve the rate in which that chakra will burn out once released so that Naruto could at least get some decent time with the both of them.

Kurama grunted in understanding but refused to look the man in his brown and yellowish eyes, even without his Sharingan active the man would still make the fur on the back of his neck stand on end and even after all this time he still couldn't figure out why he had such an effect on him; he was the strongest of the tailed beasts god dammit!. "Okay okay I swear there are you happy now" complained Kurama submitting to the order.

Hirofumi smiled brightly "good, now it's getting late I think I will take a nap good night Kurama" he said before walking off and getting grunt goodbye from the chakra beast as he did. Hiro made his way over to his favourite tree and leaned back on it and closed his eyes _"good luck my grandchildren am sure you will pass with flying colours"_ he thought to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

 **Chapter Ends**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did or didn't then please review am always open to both praise and criticism or whatever may be in between them.**

 **So yeah next chapter is gonna be the true Genin exam with Kakashi so I hope your looking forward.**


	7. Bell Test

**Hello readers and new readers and welcome to this one of many Naruto fics!, gotta say am surprised to at how many people are checking out this story thats just gotta show how much more popular Naruto is opposed to Bleach huh? anyway so this chapter is gonna be about the Bell Test so lets see how that plays out shall we, SUMMON THE CHAPTER HIRO!**

 **Hiro slams hand on floor 'Chapter Summoning Jutsu!' giant explosion of smoke!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 6 Bell Test

It was the early morning and the light was dim, the sun hadn't even begun to peak over the distant horizon, the air still held a cool feel to it and the morning breeze even more so. Everything was silent with only the light ruffle of leafs being push by the silent wind or the rare chirp of locals birds piecing through the still silence every once and while.

We find our two Genin hopefuls walking along the dusty dirt path leading into training ground 7 both feeling pretty tired thanks to having to wake up extra early. Before leaving Narutos apartment the two best friends had managed to eat their breakfast but had to get up an hour earlier so that it would give it effective time to settle and not put them at risk of puking it up later. Anything else they might need was being held in sealing scrolls that Naruto had learned to make some time ago, after buying his own sealing scroll one time he was capable of deciphering it and mimicking the formula and even manage to later improve upon it's formula slightly. So now they carried more on their person then ever before and with more comfort and less to weight weighing them down.

As they approached the training ground they noticed that Sakura was also coming in from the opposite direction looking many times more tired than her two male teammates. Sakura looked up and spotted the two boys through her still sleep ridden gaze "hhhhiiiiii" she groaned out with effort as she attempt a shadow of a wave as she slugged herself forward each step feeling like it would be her last.

"Hey Sakura" greeted Naruto with not as much vigour as he usually would while Sasuke just gave a curt nod and his usual grunt. The trio stopped before each other while the boys took in Sakura's current state, noting how she looked ready to drift back off into on sleep at any second and the frequent angry growls that where coming from her stomach region along with black bags under eyes. The pinket didn't looked to have much of an awareness on her surroundings looking to be fighting to just stay awake making it all clear that she definitely mustn't have anything for breakfast.

"Hey Sakura" spoke up Naruto but got not response from the girl who was kinda just swaying slightly on her feet. Naruto reached forward and placed a hand on one of the girls shoulders and shacked her lightly "Sakura!" he said a bit louder, this action seemed to shock the girl awake. Sakura stared at the her fellow pre teens like she was surprised to seem them or something "Nar-Naruto! S-Sasuke!" she spurted out taking a step back as she began finally fully taking in her surroundings and realizing where she was. "oh am here, I must have just pretty much sleep walked my way here" though Sakura out loud as she turned back to her two teammates.

Naruto snickered at hearing this "yeah seems like it, you looked ready to kill over at any minute, so I take it you followed what Kakashi Sensei said huh?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer. Sakura nodded and raised a bubble gum coloured eye brow "what you didn't?" she asked to which they both shook their head, she frowned at seeing this "but he said we should you know you both could throw it all up right?" she argued pointing at both of them.

Sasuke shrugged "yeah your right we could have, but that's why we decided to eat earlier so that it wouldn't be possible to, and if we didn't eat anything at all that would put use at disadvantage with use having no energy, I mean just look at you for example you look like you barely have the strength left to keep your eyes open let alone move around effectively" explained Sasuke. Sakura thought about that for a minute and he did have a point she did feel like crap right now and just really wanted to go back to bed, now she was beginning to curse the fact that she refused to have any breakfast and was beginning to feel like she just let the team down big time.

"So Sakura you hungry?" asked Naruto suddenly bringing the girl out of her thought and seeing Naruto pulling out a small green scroll from one of his orange flak jackets many pockets. Sakura was about to say she was fine but her stomach betrayed her, making her cringe in embarrassment. Naruto grinned "heh heh seems you are" he commented before laying the scroll on the grass, rolling it out and showing a sealing formula, he placed his hand on the centre of the seal that instantly let loose a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed some breakfast bars and breakfast shakes "me and Sasuke guessed you'd properly follow Kakashi Senseis crap about skipping breakfast, we guessed he'd said all that so he could soften us before hand" explained the blonde as he hand the Haruno some of the bars and shakes.

She looked at the two speechless not knowing what to say, they'd been considerate enough to bring her some food just encase she failed to have any breakfast herself, even after all she had done to them, picking on Naruto back in the academy like all the other kids and recently finding out that Naruto was her crushes best friend, and yet still here they where looking out for her. "Um thank you, Naruto, Sasuke I promise you won't regret this!" she swore making Naruto smile brightly and getting a curt nod from Sasuke. The pinket began to down the surprise breakfast as fast as possible before Kakashi turns up wanting to give it as much time to settle as possible and ate until she felt satisfied but not overly full, _"aw man that felt great, screw the diet if this is what it feels like to be on one to hell with it!"_ thought Sakura after she was done eating her fill and get a shout of agreement from her inner self and finally letting loose a relieved sigh.

Though the bubble gum haired girl didn't seem to have to worry about eating quick at all because soon an hour had gone past and Kakashi was still no where to be seen, "ok what the hell!...again!" voiced a certain blonde feeling a sudden case of daja vu hitting him like a hammer. As the time past the sun now started rising up over the mountains in the horizon while the trio now just sat in a circle all sharing more of the breakfast bars and shakes that Naruto's intuition told him to bring. All three began to wonder if Kakashi had a bad habit of being late or if he was just doing it to piss them off and if it was the latter he was doing a bang up job.

After another ten more minutes past Sakura turned to Naruto with a question in mind "hey Naruto" said blonde turned to sound of his name "that clone you left behind for me yesterday it was solid, how was that?" inquired the pinket, curious as she remember the clone from yesterday that told her everything she missed while she was...self-reflecting.

Naruto was surprised to see Sakura taking an interest in well...anything about him while Sasuke was sitting _right_ next to him, so it was becoming slightly uncomfortable for the long pink haired while Naruto just kept looking at her wide eyed as he was. Eventually Naruto became self-conscious that he was making the green eyed teen uncomfortable "oh oh sorry about that am just surprised to hear you ask that is all" he apologized as he lightly scratched the back of his spiky blonde head in an embarrassed gesture. Naruto cough to recomposed himself "well you see the clone I left behind for you was a special type of clone know as a shadow clone, it's a solid clone made up of much more chakra than the normal clone jutsu that is taught at they academy, which I myself could not preform not matter how hard I tried to" explained the blonde.

Sakura was amazed to hear that one of her teammates could preform that sort of high level technique, but was perplexed on why he was saying he couldn't preform the academy version and yet do a more tougher one "so if you can do a jutsu like this shadow clone jutsu then, why can't you do the normal clone jutsu?" she inquired as she took another sip of her strawberry flavoured shake.

Naruto grinned at that question "well believe it or not they always failed due to chakra overload" he revealed seeing the emerald eyes of the girl widen greatly.

"So what your chakra control was so bad that you kept feeding them too much or something?" she asked but had this feeling that couldn't be the case if he could do these shadow clones.

Naruto shook his head his blonde lock swaying slightly with him "no you see I was born with naturally bigger and stronger chakra than most, so no matter what sort of chakra control techniques I practised the clone Jutsu just required too little chakra, it was like trying to fill a glass under a waterfall without it overflowing" explained Naruto, finding it hard not to grin he was really proud of his chakra reserves.

Sakura was nearly slack jawed at hearing this, someone her age had those kinda of reserves and so much so that no matter how much he held back he still overloaded a Jutsu, it was hard to imagine "and he suppose to be the deadlast" she whispered out in disbelief.

Naruto sniggered at hearing her tone while Sasuke thought it was time that something got cleared up "Sakura" said girl turned to her crush, nearly blushing at being under his obsidian gaze. "Their something you better know, Naruto wasn't the dead last because he was worse, he became the dead last because he decided to act like the worst and become the dead last on purpose" explained the young Sharingan user in a cool even tone.

Sakura was surprised to hear this and comprehend why someone would do such a thing "why?" she asked as she turned to the blonde.

Naruto currently chewing on a cereal bar saw that the question was directed straight at him quickly swallowed his mouth full of the crunchy bar, "well a couple of years back I learned that the top boy, top girl and dead last all wined up on the same team together by default so I decided to become the dead last and Sasuke became the rookie of the year and that way we both got to be on the same team as one another" explained the blue eyed teen simply.

It amazed Sakura just how far the two had gone to make sure they would be on the same team together making it increasingly clear just how close the two must be, _"they weren't joking when they said they where best friends"_ she briefly thought. "so then if that is the case just how skilled are really Naruto?" asked Sakura curiosity thirsty for answers.

The blonde grinned and folded his arms "well if I wanted to I could have been rookie of the year just as much as Sasuke" he stated with vigour. Sakura stared sceptically and turned to Sasuke who nodded confirming his words and shocking her, it was hard for her to believe that their was another student in their year that could even begin to match him. She thought Sasuke was the best by default and that he had no equal and that he was the best, and now she just learned that _Naruto_ the literal titled worst student in the history of Konaha and super idiot was in fact nothing like that, it was all just a title and a mega misleading one at that.

Sakura was brought back to reality by the sound of clicking fingers and looked up to see Naruto now waving his hand in front of her face "yoo hoo anyone in their, you where spaced out for like a minute their" mentioned the blonde. Sakura shook her head to get rid of the fog of thought running inside her head "yeah am find just processing is all, it a lot to take in you know" she said to which her teammates nodded in understanding, suddenly learning the worst student in class is in fact one of the best around was a lot to take in.

"well take as a much time as you need Sakura, hell it doesn't seem like Kakashi is gonna be here any time soon so you probably got plenty of time" suggested Sasuke as he decided to lye down on the grass. Naruto nodded in agreement with his black haired friend, Sakura herself saw his point, if this Sensei of theirs first impression of time management was anything to go by he wont be here for another couple of hours. So everyone remained mostly in silence with the occasional question or comment being made, after another two hours past Kakashi finally decided show up carrying a back pack and giving everyone (who where scowling at him by the way) a cheerful wave "morning everyone" he said, casually eye smiling as he did.

"YOUR LATE!" shouted the angry blonde and pinket in sync, both point furiously at the white haired Jonin, while Sasuke just continued to scowl with his arms folded neatly.

Kakashi held a snicker at their reaction and pointed to the side "well on my way here a cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long route what bad luck eh?" he said smoothly, making everyone scowl at him harder while they held back their combined urges to pummel the lazy ass Jonin. The Hatake gave a brief cough which was really just him covering up his amused snicker "well lets begin shall we" he then walk over to a tree stump that was off to the side, and pulled out a sizeable alarm clock and set a time on it. "It's set for noon" he started gaining everyone focused attention to which he then pulled out a pair of bells tied to some red string, "the task is very simple, you just need to take these bells from me" he then gave the bells a small shake making them jingle. He then shifted his single eyed gaze over to the three posts off to the side "if you can't get them by then you'll go without launched, you will then be tied to those post and watch as I eat my launch in front of you" he explained and saw to his slight surprise that that the boys smirk in a smug way and Sakura let a sigh of relief.

Kakashi gaze shift to behind the kids to which he saw some empty rappers and shake bottles _"hmmm it seems they where smart enough to go against my suggestion, the pink haired one seems more relieved than the other two so maybe the others came prepared for her"_ assets the white haired Jonin.

" _Oh thank god that Sasuke and Naruto brought that food, they where spot on about this guy he really was trying to trick us into weakening ourselves"_ thought Sakura, _**"and we bloody fell for it too!"**_ roared inner Sakura feeling humiliated by the man. Sakura then noticed something that didn't seem right "hey wait a second" everyone turned to her "theirs only two bells" she looked to her two teammates then back to the Jonin "and theirs three of us so why are there only two bells" she questioned.

Kakashi eye smiled at the question "well that way only one of you will at least whined up tied to a post and ultimately be disqualified, that one will also go back to they academy" he explained making the pinket flinch, "but you could all also fail as well meaning no one passes" he finished calmly giving the bells another little shake. The Jonins tone then turned serious as did the look in his single visible eye "you can use any weapons including Kunai' and Shuriken, if you are not prepared to kill me you will not be able to take these bells" stated the Sensei as he flicked the bells up to catch then in his grasp.

Sakura became concerned at the thought of using such deadly weapon on her sensie "but Sensei those weapons are too dangerous we could wined up hurting you...or worse" she said beginning to feel nervous now.

Naruto snickered "yeah your clone couldn't even dogged the eraser or my chalk launcher(as he dubbed it)" he stated with a big grin.

The Jonin turned to the blonde having an idea "class clowns are often the weakest links, you can ignore them as they show no really merit.." he said tonelessly before looking straight into the blondes now frowning electric blue eyes "losers" he finished with more emphasis.

Suddenly the blonde drew a Kunai and launched himself at the Jonin with the pointed straight out to hit the man straight in his gut. Before the blonde could even cover half that distance he found himself unable to move with his own Kunai still in his grasp pressed point first and dangerously close to his necks jugular, he could see a much bigger hand holding a tight grip of his own armed hand and could feel another tight grip at the back of his neck that was ready push him forward onto the point of the kunai. "Now I didn't say start yet" came the voice of Kakashi as he held Naruto in a strong death grip which the blonde was trying to get out of but couldn't budge an inch.

Narutos others two teammate stared wide eyed at seeing this, they couldn't follow the older man's movements one second he was right in front of them the next he had Naruto pointing his own weapon at himself ready to open up his neck like a can. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this _"that speed, this guy is no joke he really is a Jonin after all"_ noted the raven head planning on not underestimating the man again.

Kakashi removed Narutos armed hand safely away from his neck before letting him go from his grip "but at least you came at me with the full intention of killing me, heh am actually beginning to like you kids" he commented sounding a little truthful when he stared at the three teens before him, his single eye turning serious"aaannnnd.." as he said this the three pre teens began crouching getting ready to move "begin!" with that they all jumped into hiding. Kakashi looked around from his spot in the open field seeing and feeling no signs of children's presence _"Shinobi and Kunoichi a like must know how to move with silence and hide their presence"_ "hummm seems they know how to do that at least" commented the Jonin sounding somewhat impressed so far.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was currently moving in on Sasuke's position, thinking over that pre-emptive strike he made on the Jonin using his fake anger on the man's comment in order to a least get a taste of what it was they where dealing with. _"Hummm with that kinda speed he isn't gonna be easy even with Kurama's chakra backing me"_ noted the blonde as he spotted Sasuke hiding up in a tree. Naruto jumped up into the tree and rested on a branch next to him "hey" he greeted giving a quick wave.

The Uchiha turned to the blonde and nodded "hey" he greeted back then turned to look back at snow white haired Jonin who still hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the field. "That Kakashi is fast, the way he got you in that hold I couldn't even follow his movements" commented Sasuke.

Naruto nodded "yeah it's a good thing I did that, at least we now know not to take him lightly" added the blonde to which Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Does this test seem funny to you?" asked the raven head not taking his gaze off the Jonin even going as far as to turn his Sharingan on not wanting to miss a single movement the guy made.

The Uzumaki nodded "yeah, a team of two is what this will be by the end and that doesn't seem right to me, you yourself said yesterday that Konoha prides itself on it's team work and this test seems more suited to turn us against each other". After Naruto finished the both seemed to realize something "you don't think?" asked the blonde to his friend.

Sasuke nodded "yeah I do" he turned back to the still unmoving Jonin "he wants that, he wants us to turn against each other or at least for us to attempt to get the bells for ourselves" his Sharingan eyes narrowed slightly. "It's a test inside of a test, I think he wants us to see if we are willing to put our own ambitions aside and work together in order to complete the mission despite one of us loosing out in the end" explained the raven head.

Naruto whistled lightly so as not to attract any attention to their current position "man what a test, but that sounds right to me" said Naruto as he put his hands in cross sigh and summoned ten clones focusing so that they would appear silently and without smoke. The blonde turned to the clone right next to him "okay you I want you to go and find Sakura and tell her about what we think the meaning of the test really is" ordered the real Naruto to which the clone nodded and began it's search for the bubble gum girl. "Okay am gonna go out their and fight Kakashi, you 8 will make your move when I give my single and we will try and make an opening for Sasuke" ordered the real Naruto.

"In the mean time I will study Kaksshi with my Sharingan, to try and find out his weakness" added the raven head who kept his blazing red eyes focused on the Jonin at all time.

The real Naruto nodded and grin before leaping off back into the forest looking to exit out of a different area so not give his friends position away. After finding a good spot the spiky blonde leap out off the woods and into the air drawing five Shuriken and throwing them smoothly to the Jonins turned back. To everyone's amazement Kakashi swiftly turned around and smoothly picked every throwing star out of the air with a single hand "very good Naruto attacking while my back was turned and not holding back" complemented the white haird man eye smiling as he did.

Naruto tisked at seeing his Shuriken get picked out of the air so easily and looking like the man wasn't even trying. "Taijutsu" said the man suddenly as he reached in his pouch making the blonde leaped back to gain some extra distance and perplexing him on why he said Taijutsu and looked to be reaching for a weapon. In one quick movement Kakashi drew what he was reaching for from his pouch, leaving everyone dumb struck when they recognized what it was _"really?"_ thought the blonde Uzumaki one of his eyebrows twitching at seeing the man now just casually reading his dirty book.

"Um Kakashi Sensei why are you reading that book?" questioned the dumb struck blonde.

The Jonin lifted a lazy eye to the blonde "well to find out what happen in the story of course, it's a good read you should check it out" suggested the older man "hell it was even written by the great Jiriya" he added.

Naruto became thunder struck at hearing this "LIAR!" accused the blonde startling everyone who heard, even the Jonin "Jiriya wouldn't write such smut!" stated the blonde passionately.

Kakashi eye narrowed "oh wouldn't he well it has the authors name in it".

Naruto folded his arms and stuck up his nose "well that could just be a fraud, someone just trying to promote his own work by calling himself Jiriya" countered the Uzumaki.

Kakashi hummed at that "well I guess you have a point, but did you come here to argue about that or to get theses" he said using one hand to flick the bells hanging at his waist.

That made Naruto focus back on the task at hand, pushing the thoughts that the author of his favourite book could write such vulgar crap. So not wasting any more time Naruto shot off at Kakashi faster than before and jumped to aim a round kick at his head, the Jonin smoothly duck under than and took a step back to avoid the following kick _"hmmm not bad"_ though Kakashi _._ Naruto jumped into the air and came down on Kakashi and began unleashing a barrage of punches aimed at his face, but Kakashi was simple blocking each attempt which his one free hand lazily before he moved out of way, grabbed Naruto by his right wrist, swung and threw him away.

Everyone even Narutos very clones where staring amazed at what this Sensei was doing _"he dodged and blocked everyone of Narutos attacks so easily"_ thought Sasuke scanning everything to memory. _"I can't believe it, I could barely follows Narutos movement let alone Kakashi Sensei's"_ thought Sakura as she hid alone along side one of the blondes clones, who had told her what he and Sasuke believed was the true meaning of the test as they where moving over to meet up with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the Jonin who was currently just standing still and proceeding to continue reading his _literature,_ the blonde may not like being underestimated like this but at least it gave him time to think of his next move. _"Taijutsu seems like it won't be of any use against him like this, he's got too big of an advantage in both size, strength, speed,skill and whatever else"_ asset Naruto _"Ninjutsu it is then"._ Naruto ran off to the right and around Kakashi who just stared at him lazily but was inwardly interested as to what the blonde was up to. The blonde stopped when he was in position with Kakashi facing him and not the forest, making the nine-tails holder grin. "If I was you I would put that book away or else it might get ruined" advised Naruto before he brought his hands to together and began weaving through some hand signs.

Kakashi became wide eyed when he saw Naruto going through hands signs for a ninjutsu _"but he's only just graduated from the academy he shouldn't know any offensive ninjutsu"_ thought the Jonin who recognized the elemental type just from signs being weaved and quickly put his beloved erotica away for safety. Naruto cheeks bulged as he thought _' **water release: Gun Shot!'** _ as he began spitting out bullets of high speed chakra dense water at the Jonin who was nimbly evading them by jumping and and moving his body out of water bullets individual paths. The assault had pushed the man back closer to the forest which was exactly where Naruto wanted him to be.

Naruto grinned, looked up into the tree and whistled, suddenly 8 more Naruto burst out of the treetops all descending down upon the shocked Jonin _"shadow clones"_ he recalled remembering the graduation report stating the blonde used this technique to pass the gradation exam. The first clone aimed a stomp kick at the Jonin's head but he leaned back avoiding the strike then grabbed the clone by his ankle and spun him around and slung him into two of his brothers hard enough to disperse them, leaving him with five and one original. Kakashi not wasting a beat weaved through some hand signs **'water style: water bullet!'** called out the Jonin as he unleashed a stream of high pressure water from his mouth (somehow without removing his mask) at the clones managing to hit one after another as he adjusted his head to hit whatever clone was closet after the next, by the time his Jutsu was finished all but two where destroyed.

Naruto and the other stared disbelieving at how the Jonin dispatched of nearly all of Narutos clones in a matter of seconds; catching a brief glimpse of what their Sensie was really capable of. The two remaining clones along with the real Naruto weaved through hand signs and all together began unleashed gun shots of water at Kakashi who was now jumping and flipping out of the way with some effort. Kakashi was made to jump in the air and while up their he drew a pair of shuriken in each hand an flicked them at the two remaining clones faster than they could react making the disappear in puffs of smoke.

While Kakashi was on his dissent back to the ground and had has his back to the tree, Sasuke saw it as the perfect time to make his move. The Uchiha burst out of the leafs and swiftly made for the jingling bells attached to the Jonins waste, just a hairs breathe away, Naruto grinned like certain fox as Sasuke was just behind the white haired Jonin whose stare was focused on him, Sakura was about to cheer at the sight of Sasuke reaching for the bells on Kakashi as was he almost hand them, just a few more inches and he'd have them. But what Sasuke grabbed in the next instant was not the cold metal or the red fabric of the bells strings, it was rough, dry and had a slight moist texture to it, everyone stared in shock as to what the Uchiha had grabbed, it was not the bells but was in fact a log that had just appeared where Kakashi once was _"substitution!"_ was everyone's collected thoughts.

Thank to the Sharingan giving Sasuke a slower perception of time he was able to quickly recover from his shock with plenty of time to spare in order to right himself in the air and flip himself so that he was able to land on his feet next to his blonde comrade. The two boys began looking all around for the Jonin, left, right, front, back, up "below" came the voice of their amused Sensie from right below them before they each felt a tight grip on one of their individual ankles. "Shit!" swore Naruto "oh crap!"exclaimed Sasuke before they where both pulled underground to just below the neck and unable to move next to nothing.

The Jonin emerged from the ground shortly after and crouched before the two eye smiling smughly **'earth style: double suicide decapitation'** said Kakashi naming the Jutsu he just used on the pair as they struggled to get free. Kakashi removed his book from his pouch and began reading it again "well I must compliment you on your teamwork, hell you almost even had the bells their for second, but am afraid it just wasn't good enough" he said as he stud back up and began walking away "I think I'll now go look for bubble gum" he stated and began humming a tune as he left.

Naruto let loose an irritated sigh "well damn, seems he really is no push over after all" he commented as he continued trying to jerk he way out he could start to feel the soil beginning to loosen up.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "and the way he substituted like that, my Sharingan couldn't see through it fast enough to tell he did it" said the Uchiha greatly impressed by the Jonin. "And that speed" brough up the Uchiha remembering how his Sharingan where following the the Jonin and how Naruto seemed like a slug in comparison.

The blonde turned to his friend "I know right!" exclaimed the boy with a big beaming grin and began snickering "man do we have a long ways to go" he said sounding exited, he was glad that they weren't near the top yet he felt it would steel away the journey if they where already so close to their own Senseis level. The two prisoners began hearing light foot steps coming from behind them but couldn't turn to see who it was but they could guess.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" came the familiar voice of one Sakura Haruno as she came to their aid along side Narutos one remaining clone, stopping right in front of them.

Naruto beamed happily up at them "oh man am I glad to see you!" he also turned to the clone "and you too Dattebayo!" the clone grinned back and began unearthing his boss while Sakura despite not wanting to get her hands or dress dirty began unearthing Sasuke. After 5 mintues of this the pair of prisoners where finaly able to get out by themselves while Narutos clones dispersed to give his master his memories, "so Sakura you understand that their might be deeper meaning to this test?"questioned the blonde his tone a bit more serious than normal, the girl nodded.

Sasuke stepped forward "that's good, I don't think it matter if either of us gets the bells on our own we need to acquire them with full teamwork" added Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, complete agreeing "well you and me have that down, buuuuut" he began turning to Sakura who was now fidgeting, nervous at being under both of their stares "what do we do with you? I mean we know everything about each other but um we really don't know what you can do Sakura, sorry" apologized the blonde who began sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked down, now feeling really useless after seeing what those two could do, their speed, strength and skill alone dwarfed hers, then their was their teamwork they worked together so well but she didn't know where she could begin to fit into that without being a burden to it. "um am not bad with throwing weapons, I know the three academy Jutsu's at least..." it was then an idea struck "I could transform myself into one of your clones Naruto!" proposed Sakura.

The two boys thought on that for a second but shook their heads in no, seeing a major flaw with that plan making Sakura wonder what was wrong with it. Sasuke was the one to explain "if you did that Kakashi might not hold back, you saw how he got rid of the last batch didn't you?" he asked rhetorically. Sakura paled when she remembered and the thought of getting dealt with like that by a Jonin didn't appeal to her, _"he used Jutsu and Shurken on them and that could be me if I make my self look like a Naruto clone"_ she mused gulping in fear _**"yeah yeah new plan!"**_ ordered inner Sakura .

Near by Kakashi was watching proudly as the three Genin hopefuls planned together, he saw Sakura and the Naruto clone dig out the two boys, hell he let them and was now watching as they planned against him he was really was beginning to like this team. He could see the girl was the weakest link amongst them and was really glad to see the boys weren't disregarding her and where looking to find away that she could be of use, _"well what do you know I might just have a team this time after all"_ he thought eye smiling brightly. He then left the area to let them plan in peace, it would be no fun if he knew all their plans now would it.

Sakura began thinking again and had another idea come to mind "okay how about this..." and so she went on to explain he new idea which actually impressed the boys and might proof more effective than the last one.

Kakashi was now standing in the open field where the 3 post where again reading his beloved book and waiting patiently for the three Genin hopefuls to make their move, and long he didn't have to wait. Kakashi's instincts told him to prepare for combat along with his intuition telling him that this was no time for pleasure reading, so he sheathed his erotica placing it back in his pouch and waited for the Genin to make their move. He could feel their eyes on him and feel the tension in the air grow thicker with every pacing second.

The Jonin ears began picking up the sound of roaring air and shifted his gaze to the sounds direction and saw to his second ,well third surprise today if he counts seeing Sasuke fully matured Sharingan, a sizeable fireball approaching from the treeline. Using his great speed and reflexes the Jonin jumped out of the fireballs path with plenty of time to spare _"that was the Great Fireball Jutsu, must be the Uchiha's"_ guessed the Jonin. Kakashi picked up the sound of approaching footsteps coming from behind and spun around and lashed out with a fierce kick striking a Naruto clone right in the gut dispersing it on contact and dealt with the next bunch much like it's brother from the beginning, and used it's body as a weapon and threw one right into a pair that was coming in from the his left side. Kakashi was soon done with the small group of shadow clones and soon found out that the real Naruto was nowhere amongst them.

The white haired man heard the familiar sound of crunching grass coming from behind him and swiftly spun around, "hwahhh!" came the famine battle cry of Sakura as she missed cutting the bells of off Kakashi's waist. The Jonin didn't waist any time and grabbed the girl putting her into a hold much like he did with Naruto before the test began, where he had her pointing her own Kunai to her neck and right over jugular "ahhh!" screamed the startled and frightening girl.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of their hiding spots scowling at the Jonin as he held Sakura hostage "so what are you going to do now boys? I have your teammate hostage are you willing to sacrifice her?" questioned man with the gravity defying hair. The two boys looked at each other before nodding, they both leaped into the air and began weaving though hand sighs ones that made the Jonin's eye widen in disbelieve and horror _"they wouldn't?"_. Suddenly the Jonin began to notice something wrong with Sakura, she felt wrong the clothing on her shoulders felt too rough and solid almost like shoulder pads and not like that of a dress like he saw he wear, what was even more strange was how the girl wasn't panicking or seeming scared or even seemed to be fighting back at him, then he realized what it must be _"SHE'S A FAKE!"_ he realized with a wide eye _._

 **'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'** called out the Uchiha as he breathed out a fireball about the size of him down towards the greatly shocked Jonin but it didn't stop their.

 **'Wind Style: Gale Palm!'** followed up the Uzumaki who placed open palms together making a powerful gust of wind rush past him that began feeding and fanning the the flames of the intense fireball making it speed up while also growing twice in both size and heat as it crashed down on the Jonin, scorching and burning away the grass only leaving a shallow smoking crater that was scorched charcoal black.

The boys landed on the ground with Sasuke thanks to his Sharingan being the first to notice that Kakashi's body was not in the crater "Naruto it failed he's not their!" warned the raven head teen getting and understanding nod from the whiskered blonde. Naruto ears began to pick up the sound of shifting earth from beneath him, acting on instinct he leaped back just in time to avoid being grabbed by Kakashi gloved hand _"he was beneath us again!"_ noted the blonde. Sasuke seeing this all happen was instantly shooting over to intercept the Jonin seeking to make his strike while he was still busy getting out of the earth.

The young Uchiha's blazing eyes widened as he was just feet away from the Jonin when the ground burst open before him revealing a second Kakashi who was lining up to give the young Sharingan user an upper cut. It was all painfully slow to see from the raven heads perspective as the fist approached him at a snales pace but his body couldn't move fast enough to avoid it, the boy gritted his teeth and tried to raise his guard in time to at least lessen the impact. Strangely the Uchiha felt his body beginning move, not of his own accord but like he was being pulled away and out of the path of the now surprised Jonins fist, he could feel something around his back area it was a warm feeling and had a firm grip of him while at the same time felt light and moving.

The Uchiha kept on being pulled away from the Jonin until he was paced on the ground around 20 or so feet away and felt the grip on him be removed, he turned to his left and now understood how he got out of that "Thanks for the save" said Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto grinned down at the Sharingan user, "no problem, it was a good job a was able to call upon Kurama's chakra in time" he commented. Naruto now stood shrouded in a cloak of flame like orange and yellow chakra that was taking a shape similar to that of a fox, he had a single tail of chakra behind him with long ears sticking out the top of the shrouds head which could be mistaken for horn or rabbit ears even, finally Narutos eyes where no longer blue but where now sunny yellow with an orange hue around their rims.

Kakashi and his clone along with Sakura who was still hidden where looking at the blonde with wide eyes and slack jaws, not knowing what to make of what they where currently seeing. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes of off Naruto, he was more than ready to deal with the Uchiha having his Sharingan active but _this_ he wasn't ready for _"for the love of god Lord Hokage! you could have given me a heads up on this one at least!"_ thought the shocked Jonin just knowing that somewhere the third Hokage was laughing at him, while also not taking note on the odd colour of Narutos cloak. Sakura in the mean time had not clue on what was doing on with her blonde teammate, one second he was perfectly normal next that golden stuff just burst forth from him then a long clawed arm made of the same stuff also shot off from his out stretched hand grabbed Sasuke, and pulled him away from Kakashi in time to avoid getting hit, _"the fuck!"_ _**"the fuck!"**_ was the shared thoughts of both sides of the girls continuousness.

Kakashi eventually came out of his stupor of amazement and all round shock "well I must say this is a surprise, I was prepared for Sasuke to have his Sharingan active buuut this not so much" commented the Jonin on the new situation viewing this as quiet the game changer.

Naruto and Sasuke stood side beside, Sharingan blazing ruby red with tomoe spinning and chakra cloak flowered golden with wisps of orange both of the boys eyes staring hard at the Jonin. Kakashi seeing the two standing together like that, facing down with such resolve and determination made up his mind their and then; this would be his team, his first team it was clear the girl was gonna need some special attention in order to catch up but he could manage that.

For now though he was curious to see what would happen now "okay you two bring it o-" the Jonin words died in his throat when heard the subtle sound of something cutting. He turned around and to his shock and disbelieve standing behind him panting but smiling proudly was the missing teammate of team seven, and in one hand was a Kunai and in the other was both of his silver bells. Kakashi couldn't believe his eye he must have been too focused on the resent development that he didn't hear her approach, but wait! What about his clone why didn't he stop her. He turned and saw to his self-disappointment that his shadow clone was currently still staring at the cloaked Naruto, the white haired man sighed in annoyance at his clone and dispelled it before turning to Sakura "okay bubble gum" he got a healthy scowl for calling her that again "what are you gonna do now with those bells you acquired from me?" he questioned smoothly.

Sakura said nothing and walked over to her two teammates, who had both turned off their respective special abilities and handed them both a bell each. Kakashi eye smiled at that "oh and why'd you do that Sakura?" the girl turned to him and smiled. "Well in terms of safety, the bells would be best kept with these two since they are the strongest out of the three of us" after that her smile dropped and she start looking at the ground so she didn't have to look her sensei in the eye, "and well their stronger than me so if anyone should pass it should be them" she finished sounding sad as she did.

The Jonin looked at the two boys "do you two agree with this?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "yes" Kakashi felt a little disappointment at hearing that be said flat out "but only on the first part" he added surprising Sakura "she may not be the strongest out of the three of us, buuut I don't think she should fail in order for us to pass, without her help we would not have acquired the bell as fast or as effectentyl as we just did" explained the Uchiha sounding completely neutral.

Kakashi then turned to the second boy of the team "do you agree with him Naruto?" he asked. The spiky blonde nodded with vigour "yep! She isn't a half bad teammate once you get past the short temper and the fan girl tendencies, then when she puts her mind to it she can think up some pretty sweet plans like the one where you though you had the real Sakura but it was really just one of my clones in disguise" explained Naruto giving praise. Kakashi was slightly surprised to hear that, he wouldn't have thought the girl had it in her to come up with such a sly plan and make such good use of Naruto's ability to make some many shadow clones; hell if the Jonin wasn't as fast as he was that plan could've had him.

Kakashi Hatake was beyond happy he was over joyed! the team got it! the true meaning of this test, out of the all the teams before them they succeeded in getting it, they didn't work solo or against each other like those in the pass, they didn't need the second chance like he gave the others where he would tie one of them to a post and see if the others would think for themselves and actually help their starving teammate, hell they pretty much did that before the test even god damn started! if the currently still awake and not starving pinket was any indication. Yeah Kakashi the Elite Jonin really had just struck gold here, he may just have found his dream team and all he had to do was weed out the weak and be patient fooor _"five maybe six years and nine maybe ten teams"_ he guessed, he kinda lost count of how many teams failed his tests.

Kakashi cough lightly into his hand "now before we go any further I would like you three to look over their" he pointed off to the right, as all three of them did they saw about a dozen or so feet some bushes and trees, as they looked past the foliage they spotted a magnificent pitch black Kunai shape stone protruding out of a stand that seemed to embedded into the ground, the whole thing seemed to be finished off with a glistening shine. The teens followed their Sensei as he approached the clearly man made stone and stood before it, with everything about him now becoming solemn even the air around him seemed to reflect his change "tell me do you all know what this is?" he asked turning his head around to look at them getting shakes of the head from all of them.

The Jonin looked back at the stone, if the children could see what was visible of his face they would see the look of remorse in his one visible eye as he stared at that smooth ebony stone with the names of people he once knew chiselled into it. "This stone has all the names of the Shinobi who fought valiantly for Konoha" he started the children all beginning to think it must be an honour or something to have ones name on their. Those thoughts though where cut short when Kakshi picked back up his speech, "but don't be fooled this stone isn't here for the purpose of just naming hero's, it's here as a memorial to all these Shinobi, because they all died in battle it's especially here for those whose bodies couldn't be brought back here to Konoha to have a proper burial" he finished sadness making it's way into his voice, as the image of black haired boy with a goofy grin appeared in his thoughts.

The teens all became saddened at hearing this, the thought of maybe not being buried in Konoha didn't appeal to them, Sasuke desired to one day be buried along side all they other Uchiha when he final passed, Naruto wanted to at least be buried within Konoha his home, Sakura wanted to be buried alongside the love of her life whoever that may be, they don't want their bodies to be just left to rot in some unknown part of the world far away from home.

The Jonin turned back around to face the teens who now had their own solemn expressions, "shortly after I became a Jonin a friend told me something that has stuck with me to this very day, a code if you will, after his passing I resolved to up hold up that code" he began his words quickly gaining the Genins attention. "He said to me 'those who abandon the mission are scum'" Kakashi paused as he then gazed up at the blue sky "but he also said 'those who abandon their friends are worse then scum'" finished the Jonin.

Naruto grinned at hearing this, he liked it he felt it was something he himself could live by easily "he sounds like a pretty cool guy, this friend of yours I mean" commented Naruto.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at hearing this "yeah he was" he said with reminiscence in his voice as he recalled his old friend. Kakashi coughed at he brought himself out of his reminiscing "okay so am proud to say that we are now officially team seven!" he declared as his gave them all a big stylish thumbs up. Naruto and Sakura started cheering happily as Sasuke just gave his typical am too cool to do that smirk. "Now you all can have the rest of the day off but meet me here tomorrow at 7 and we will start training and begin missions okay?" he got nods and okay Senseis from everyone making him eye smile "good, bye" he said before he flickered away.

" **Good job kids I knew you could do it"** praised Hirofumi who had for the most part remained silent since the early morning where he had to forcibly wake the the two up so they could get some breakfast before heading out. The boys where glad to hear this it always felt good when he praised them like this _"thanks gramps"_ saidSasuke _"thanks spirit gramps"_ said Naruto both dawning sudden smiles, that made the pinket wonder where it was coming from but just guessed it having to do with now being an official team and Genin too.

Looked around then back at the two boy about to speak but paused when all of the day events began tolling on her and began feeling tired, yawning as she did "man am more tired than I thought I would be, I think am gonna head home guys and catch up on both sleep and all my skipped meals" she said before she picked up her beg and began walking tiredly away.

"Okay see ya tomorrow Sakura!" shouted Naruto waving her goodbye alongside Sasuke. The two boys weren't really that tired they where used to getting up early plus all their training had really helped give them more energy than the most Genin their ages and that goes triple or even quadruple for our blonde Uzumaki. "Hey Sasuke lets go celebrate!" proposed Naruto suddenly.

Sasuke shrugged "sure, how so?" he asked but felt he already knew what was coming.

Naruto began putting on an expression of deep thought "um oh we could go get some Dango or Raman ooh or barber que or Raman, ohhh I know we could get Ichiraku Raman or Raman!" listed Naruto his mouth now kinda watering. The Uchiha got an irrated tick mark on his forhead "those last two are the same thing Naruto!" pointed out Sasuke deadpanning at his friends behaviour. Naruto suddenly scowled at him and instinctively went into his one tailed state "you take that back!" he threatened making Sasuke take step back surprised at his friends sudden shift _"man he loves Raman way too much!"_.

The Uchiha quickly composed himself and began walking off "turn that thing off will you, lets just go and have Raman if we don't you'll just whine about it later" Naruto grinned at that happy that he was gonna have what he saw as heaven put into a bowl. So the two made off leaving training ground seven behind to go and celebrate "Dattebayo!" cheered the blonde as they left.

 **Inside Narutos mindscape, Garden**

Hirofumi was sitting before the pond and was currently conversing with Kurama **"so the brats past huh"** asked the fox with his deep rough voice as he look uncaringly at the wavy haired man.

Hirofumi nodded smiling"yep I knew they would, after all I trained them well not just in body but in mind too" said Hiro with pride as he smirked at the fox who huffed.

" **Yeah, yeah but simple training won't just cut it in the long run, their gonna need to learn through real combat with real stakes, training can only prepare one so much for battles of life and death if they don't have the experience and the mindset to go with it they will surely die out their"** explained the fox his tone dead serious as he did.

Hiro stared at the fox for a second before sighing in agreement "your right, but serious combat is something I cannot give them, life or death, kill or be killed that something I cannot do because am not their enemy, that's something they will have to pick up out their, outside the safety of this hidden leaf village" Hiro's solemn expression shifted into a confident smile "but am sure they will both learn in time, after all their still growing and still have such great potential yet to be realized" he finished.

Kurama grinned as he looked at Hiro **"and here am beginning to think you know something I don't Hirofumi"** said the fox in an amused but suspicious way, he and the children knew very little about the man, he had told them next to nothing about himself but despite all that it was easy to trust him even Kurama couldn't find any deceit or darkness in the man's heart, but their was the odd burst of sadness that would appear. Hiro just smirked knowingly at the fox which Kurama scoffed at **"fine keep silent, lets just pray they those two numb skulls don't get themselves killed before they 'realize their full potential'"** said Kurama giving mock quotation marks with his clawed hands.

Hiro laughed heartily at the foxes amusing behaviour "yes lets hope, I really don't wants those two meeting their ancestors in the after life before their 20" joked the spirit but on the inside he really was worried for the two, soon they would be going out their into the dangerous Shinobi world a place where death could be lurking within every shadow and behind every corner.

Kurama grunted in agreement **"well if you don't mind am tired so I think I'll take a little nap"** he said making Hiro deadpan at him _"he just woke up only 15 minutes ago"_ the spirit thought before the fox image rippled away from the ponds surface. Hiro huffed at the foxes laziness but decided to just let it go, after all their wasn't much for the tailed beast to do behind those bars except sleep or when he felt like it hum a tune; he had surprisingly nice singing voice.

Hiro stud up from his spot before the pond and summoned up a hammer and chisel then looked over to the near complete statue of Shukaku "well if I get started now I can have him complete before sun set" stated Hiro as he began his walk to the near complete life sized statue of the sand spirit; one of eight more soon to follow.

 **Chapter End**

 **So what did you think of the bell test? you like how it played out? disspointed? or in the middle? or what did you think of the chapter in genral? tell me i'd love to here. What do you think of Naruto and Sasuke's current levels and skills? that which have been shown so far  
**

 **Anyway next chapter will be the start of the Wave arc or better know as the Zabuza arc! or hail the big ass sword!.**


	8. Journey to Wave

**Hello readers and welcome back to a new chapter of That Which Connect Us, so as of now we are entering into the wave arc.**

 **But first I would like to thank Kleith25atCabin9 for correcting my spell of Ramen for Naruto and I will make sure to watch myself on that from now on but am sorry if their are still some spelling mistakes on that within this chapter. Also out of the replys I was expecting on the matter of Naruto's chakra shroud I was not expect _cute_ that was not the first responce that I was expecting but hey glad to see people like it and hope thiers more of you that do to.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chaper 7 Journey to Wave

Naruto was strolling to the Hokage Tower to meet up with his team but he pauses after he spots an ally way, it's dark, dank and littered with random bins, some knocked over and spilling out their rotten, putrid contents. He remembers this particular ally...it holds memories that Naruto wasn't very fond of, it was the very same ally that a much younger Naruto was chased into by a drunk who was planning to do god knows what to the blondes younger self.

Though nothing actually happened to him.

He was backed up into a corner that night Naruto thought he was done for but somehow everything turned out just fine. The man just suddenly started walking away like some mindless puppet leaving Naruto more puzzled than frightened for years to come. It was shortly after he had met his adopted grandfather that he found out the truth of that strange night.

 **Flash back a few weeks after Naruto first meets Hirofumi**

"Hey Gramps! can I ask you something?" asked a 7 year old Naruto, he was laying down on the grass of the Garden gazing up at the peaceful floating orbs of light with his big blue eyes still staring at them, amazed by their soft shining beauty.

Hirofumi who was sitting upright next to Naruto smiling warmly at him, he was more than happy to answer whatever question the boy may have. "Sure my boy, you can ask me whatever you wish" the blonde turned to him and grinned hugely at that, he had a so many questions he wanted to ask. But their was one that has been nagging at him for years and his gut was telling him that Hiro had the answer to it.

Naruto took a deep calming breathe before he started, he always felt anxious when telling this story. "Gramps when I was 5 I may of soooort of sneaked out of the Orphanage one night... _wheeen_ I wasn't suppose too.." Naruto was looking down and was beginning to fidget nervously, it felt like he was back in front of the Matron when she first found out about what he did; he wasn't aloud Raman or his fox plushy for 2 whole weeks! it was a hard time in his young life. "Um...while I was out this really drunk guy tried to attack me and started chasing me, no one tried to help me..." Naruto added his voice growing sad at remembering how everyone who clearly saw him simply just turned a blind eye.

Hiro couldn't see Naruto eyes as they where now hidden behind his golden bangs,"He corned me in an ally, I thought he was going to hurt me, he was so big and was so little I thought he was gonna squish me!" yelled the blonde now shaking uncontrollably at the terrible memory, he felt so very helpless, unable to do anything to defend himself against the much bigger adult. "But nothing did happen...the man just walked away I didn't see what made him do it my eyes where closed...but I remember the warm feeling, it was really strong that night...so what am asking gramps is did you save me from that guy?" asked Naruto as looked back up at the man, his blue eyes glistening with a few unshed tears as he finished recalling the story.

Hiro smiled at the boy, he reached out with both his hands and began to wipe the tears away for the boy's eyes. "Well who else is gonna save your reckless little hide huh?" teased the spirit with an affectionate smirk, helping young Naruto to regain his bright smile. The spirit's smirk dropped as he turned serious, Naruto began to squirm under his now sterner gaze " but I want you to know Naruto that what you did that night was very, very reckless. I want you to make sure you never pull anything like that again, night time is very dangerous for children your age, weather your ninja in training or not. Yes one day the night and it's shadows will become a tool for you to use but not right now. Okay?" scolded the ghost his tone very serious and leaving no room for arguments.

Hiro's scolding was putting the Matrons to shame from Narutos point of view, it was making him look down afraid to meet his grandfathers gaze."I'm sorry" was all the child could say as his settled for playing with the grass, his voice was low but Hiro could here it clear enough.

The ghost let loose a slightly defeated sigh, he was unable to stay mad at the blonde when he got all sad and depressed like this. "It's okay, just promise me you won't do something that idiotic again?" asked the kimono top wearing man as he rested back using one of his to give him support.

"I promise!" exclaimed Naruto as he began to look up at the man with those big blue puppy dog eyes of his.

Hiro smirked at the sight "yeah the all being down thing may have worked on me this time but don't think that it will again, I've become pretty resistant to such tricks from kids like you along time ago" stated the spirit vaguely, leaving the blonde curious.

"So uh how did you get the man to leave? did you cast one of those Genjutsu tricks on him?!" asked the blonde becoming exited wanting to learn just how Hiro got rid of the scary drunk of a giant.

Hiro began scratching his wavy head of hair while he dawned a sort of bored but focused look "yeah it was a Genjutsu...wouldn't have worked on even a Genin really or possibly even a decent academy student. It was all I could really pull of from my current position from within your seal". Hiro turned back to the blonde and leaned a bit closer to him and pointed lightly to him, "I just poured my chakra out of your body and used it to put him into sleep walker like state, he probably doesn't even remember chasing you and I imagine the booze that he had ain't gonna help his memory any further" finished the spirit concluding his explanation. The part about the drunk man not likely remembering anything came as a relief to the young seven year old.

Naruto grinned foxily at the ghost making the wavy haired man cock an eyebrow. "Thanks gramps! your awesome!" yelled the blonde enthusiastically as he suddenly jumped the man, putting him into a suffocating hug cutting him off from breathing whatever it was ghosts breathe.

"Nar-uto neeeed g-gho-st a-air n-ow!" chocked Hiro as he tried in vain to get the blonde boy human shaped vice off from around his neck.

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto did actually see that man again, but unlike back in those day Naruto was no longer afraid of him. He had grown past being scared of people like him because if they ever did try and attack him he could very easily deal with them; size and age didn't matter if it was a fight between a civilian and a ninja of whatever age. From now on when Naruto looks at that ally he'll see it as a reminder that he's come along way since then. Now he wasn't that little boy who saw random adults as scary glaring giants anymore, sure they may still be bigger than him but hey he could beat most of them up if they wanted a piece of Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!

Now done with his reminiscing Naruto refocused himself on making his way to the Hokage tower and continued running in it's general direction. On his route their he spotted a face he hadn't seen for nearly a month. "Hey Hinata!" yelled out the blonde gaining the surprised Hyuga heiress's immediate attention.

Hinata instantly recognized who it was, if the vivid blonde hair was any give away. "Naruto!" she kindly greeted and was as soft spoken as ever, "it's been a while how have you been?" she asked not stuttering like she used to back when she was younger.

After she had made friends with both Naruto and Sasuke she began to gain more confidence in her self. She began to bloom in her training and started coming out of her shell, opening up to the two boys. Though she may have improved a great deal she still finds it hard to actually put it to use on a real live opponent; which also means her improvements aren't fully shown at home sadly.

Naruto smiled at her "am doing good...for the most part" Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow wondering what was up. The sunny blonde saw the silent question and thought he might as well explain "Well it's just these d-ranks their...just soooo boooring!" he said in an almost whinny manner. Hinata giggled at Naruto's childish behaviour amazed at how he could be so smart and serious at times and yet so childish and carefree most of the time.

"Though" he spoke up regaining her attention "their is this one where we had to find this cat, that was fun at first but quickly turned...annoying" he said and mumbled something about _vicious little fucker_ under his breathe.

Hinata smiled kindly at him finding the whole thing amusing "well am sure you'll pull through, after all you are going be Hokage, _right_?" she asked him almost teasingly. she was about to poke him but he suddenly leaped back waving his hands in front of him in a panicked and almost frightened manner.

"Hey! hey! watch what your doing with those things!" exclaimed Naruto acting overly cautious, but the girl could tell he was playing which was evident by the clear smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Hinata continued to smile only a bit more slyly "oh... Mr future Hokage! isn't afraid of a little poke is he" she said like she was talking down to a little baby as her currently extended finger glowered blue with her chakra.

Naruto glared at her tone not at all afraid in the slightest "of course not! I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage!" he declared before he folded his arms and looked straight at Hinata and began talking more evenly. "But am not stupid enough to actually let you hit me with one of those Juken strikes of yours...again...so please put it away?" he asked in his nicest tone to which shrugged Hinata but obliged. "So Hinata how've you been with ya new team?" he questioned, curious on whether she's been getting along with both Kiba and the silent guy who likes bugs.

"Oh it's been good! Kurenai Sensei has been real nice!" she warmly smiled when mentioning her sensei. "Kiba's a bit loud at times but he's a good teammate, Shino's... a little too quiet most times but he too is a good teammate" she said wanting to sound as positive as possible about her two fellow teammates. "The D ranks are boring but they are helping us learn how to work together" finished the violet haired girl until she seemed to remember something important.

"Oh! and Akamaru too! he's also a great member of the team!.." she paused to lean forward and closer to Naruto wanting to whisper something to him, picking up on this the blonde also leaned in meeting her halfway. "Don't tell anyone this but Akamaru's my favourite" she whispered, making Naruto snicker and give her a thumbs up swearing to silence. Hinata and Naruto pulled back from each other "So what are you doing right now, Naruto? if your not busy we could hang out and catch up a bit more" offered the girl, hopping to get a chance to catch up with her blonde buddy.

Naruto sadly shook his head "sorry Hinata but I'm afraid I'm already on my way to meet up with my team, we'll have to catch up some other time okay" Hinata looked disappointed but quickly shook it off, he was right they could catch up some other time.

Hinata put back on her gentle smile "well okay then some other time, good look with your next D-rank Naruto" she said turning around getting ready to leave, but was halted by Narutos sudden laughter making her look back at him perplexed on what could be so funny.

The blonde gave her a foxy grin and shacked his head in what looked to be mirth, which further perplexed the lavender eyed girl. "Ahaha that's where your wrong young princess, you see this noble fox will not allow himself to face one of those heinous and deadly boring tasks again! not until he gets to do a C rank mission and **I!..** "

At this point people where staring at the blonde and the Hyuga, but the pair didn't care in the slightest. "Naruto Uzumaki! will make sure that his next mission is in fact a C rank!" declared the blonde in a mock impersonation of nobility, that nearly had the Hyuga girl tearing up, while trying her damnedest to not burst out laughing.

After finally swallowing her laughter the white eyed girl just continued to look at the blonde with her own mirth "okay, I wish you luck on your C ranks mission Naruto. Oh! and tell Sasuke I said hi" said Hinata. She began walking away releasing slight giggles at the fresh memory of the Uzumaki's exuberant little speech about not going on another D rank; he always did have direct line to her funny bone.

Naruto grinned at the retreating and giggling Hyuga "thanks Hinata, and good luck with ya D-ranks and please don't let the boredom kill you like it almost did me!" he shouted waving her goodbye. Naruto was about to turn around an leave before he remember something extra important, "oh! and watch out for that cat I mentioned! seriously don't take it lightly! It's names Tora and she wears a pink bow and is a very feisty little fucker!" warned the boy giving a brief description of the cat from hell!

Hinata turned her head around and smiled sweetly back "I will!" she said but wasn't all that worried _"it's just a cat Naruto it can't be that bad"_ she thought almost shaking her head at Naruto _exaggeration_. She failed to realizing just how right the blonde truly was or how his current unmarked appearance is only thanks to his abnormally high healing factor.

And so Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways. Her back to her clans compound due to having the day off from team exercises and deciding to use her free time to maybe do one of her favourite hobbies, painting. It wasn't one of the most cleanest of past times but it was because of that very same reason that she liked it so much.

Naruto checked the time and was shocked at the current time. Seeing he only had about a few short minutes to get to the Hokage tower on time Naruto started frantically sprinting, and soon started leaping through the roof tops to speed things up and avoid traffic.

In no time the blonde Uzumaki landed before Sakura who sitting down while Sasuke standing a little ways away, and was occasionally looking over his shoulder as if expecting an ambush. Sasuke almost looked ready to jump out of his skin when Naruto suddenly landed before him and Sakura and was looking knowingly at the Uchiha. "Another hunt?" he less ask and more stated to which Sasuke nodded irritably, while Sakura looked confused on the use of the term _hunt_.

"Hunt?" she asked making the pair turn to her "what does that mean?" she asked looking at them both curiously. She began feeling uncomfortably when they started staring at her like she already know.

Naruto then seemed to come to a small realization as he stared at Sakura "oh yeah! you don't get it cause it's a term just me and him use when _he_ " points to Sasuke "gets chased be nearly every girl in the academy on a weekly bases" explained Naruto. Then grew a sly grin as he looked at the pinket who now understood, to which an embarrassed blush started to form on her cheeks. " _Annnnd_ Sakura Haruno weren't you yourself often apart of these little chases?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Sakura scowled up at the blonde, growling with barely contained anger at the Uzumaki's taunt. "Listen here Naruto! I wasn't doing that for fun!" she roared out fiercely, an aura of flames surrounding her as her eye's glowed red like demon from deepest pits. The scene then suddenly snapped to one of sunshine, rainbows and glittered air while she stared over at Sasuke with love struck eyes "I did it for love~" she cooed dreamily. This scene made Sasuke's skin pale even further _"oh shit this one isn't gonna leave me alone!"_ he thought while he began sweating what felt like ice water. I the meantime Naruto was on his back cackling uncontrollably to the point that his ribs where starting to hurt.

Hirofumi sweat dropped at the pinket's behaviour and tried to reassure his raven head grandson **"ah! don't worry Sasuke aaaaam** _ **sure**_ **she will get over her little crush for you...any time now!"** assured the spirit but his tone didn't sound very believable.

" _Yeah am not so sure about that"_ Sasuke said back making the spirit laugh awkwardly at seeing the raven head not buying his poor excuse for solace; he couldn't blame him really he wouldn't even believe himself.

Luckily for Sasuke the uncomfortable scene was soon broken up by they arrival of their gravity defying haired sensei who was already nose deep in his little book of porn, but he at least took the time to look up and greet everyone. "Good morning all" he greeted, with an eye smile and a curt wave.

Everyone greeted him back, the first time Kakashi ordered them to meet up at the Hokage Tower they all showed up late assuming that he too would show up late like any other time they had met up. They had soon discovered that Kakashi makes special exceptions for these type of things; meaning he only turns up slightly late. "So you all ready to get assigned your new missions?" he asked getting affirming nods from all three of his cute little students, making him pleasantly eye smile once again "good".

Kakashi and team 7 walked into the Hokage tower making their way through the lobby and up the wooden stairs then down the well curved hallway and to a pair of plain wooden doors that was down passed the Hokage's personal office.

Kakashi put away his favourite _master_ _piece_ of a book he then stuck one of his gloved hands lazily into his pants pocket as his other knocked on the wooden door casually, then not a second later they all heard the aged voice of the Hokage telling them to enter. Quietly walking in the team saw that both the Hokage and Iruka where in the room sitting behind a long wooden desk. The room was nearly next to empty with some doors leading to other rooms, along with a dozen or so windows granting natural light to the room as well as a pleasant view of the village. "Greetings team 7, here for another D-rank mission I assume?"asked slash greeted the aged voice of Hiruzen as he stared at them from under he Hokage hat, eyes vaguely shadowed by the shade it cast over his face.

Kakshi nodded in agreement and was ready to voice it too but was stopped by his teams resident blonde who had a different answer to that. "Nope, no, na ah! NO WAY!" exclaimed Naruto shaking his head defiantly. He then turned his electric blue eyes to the Kage of fire looking serious, in a childish sort a way but serious none the less "no more D-ranks until we do a C-rank! we've done this like 40 times!...am ready to die of boredom if we do any more I tell you!" complained Naruto melodramatically his movement frantic.

Naruto was not alone in this, his feelings where shared by both Sasuke and Sakura who where also feeling the boredom, but they didn't voice it and decided to let Naruto handle it unless he needed some backup.

Iruka frowned at the blonde's sudden out burst and disrespect "Naruto show some respect! If your Sensei does not think your ready for higher ranked mission yet then you aren't. Now..." chastised the Chunin instructor. He was ready to hand out a mission to the team, but was halted by the only Jonin in the room raising his free hand effectively halting the man with the pony tail.

Kakashi hummed as he thought it over and looked at his teams individual members and did indeed believed them all to be more than ready for C-rank mission, it was really just Sakura who had needed this month. Kakashi had used this month in order to focus on Sakura's physical prowess since she lacked alot in physical strength, speed, reflexes, martial arts skills and others little areas. Progression was coming along nicely.

A discovery that was made with the cherry blossom named girl was that she had amazing chakra control. Kakashi was originally ready to just pass it off, assuming it was just because she had tiny reserves of chakra. He was corrected when Sasuke used his Sharingan and informed him that her reserves where that of an academy student and already close to that of a Genin, meaning that her control was actually terrifyingly good. It was further proven when she got the tree walking down on her first try and the water walking in less than a day after. Kakashi was astonished by the girls chakra control not even he himself got those exercises down so quickly, it at least took him four days with the water walking exercise.

Sasuke seeing she had such grand control over her chakra asked her if she wanted to learn some Medical Ninjutsu, seeing it better to have two members who new Medical Jutsu than a oppose to just one. She soaked up the lessons from Sasuke like a sponge not just because it was him teaching her personally but because Medical Ninjutsu was just coming to her like second nature. So Sasuke taught her all he knew. His Medical Ninjutsu was not the greatest since Hirofumi said he only knew so much on the field itself.

Kakashi's other two students where more than ready and had just been using this month to continue their practices in their individual skills. They had also been working on their teamwork with Sakura helping to integrate her into the team, helping her out with her training which Kakashi was thrilled to see; he was loving his team more and more each day.

Kakashi turned back to the desk and it's two seated members and beamed an eye smile at the very seasoned Hokage. "I agree with Naruto, I believe this team is more than ready for a C-rank mission Lord Hokage" declared the Jonin happily but still managing to retain his tone of slight boredom.

The Hokage stared sternly, his wrinkled hands clasped before him and his gaze flickering to each of the pre teens in the room and making Sakura who was not used to the old man's focused stare tense up all over. The battle harden gaze of the man nearly being too much for the young girl to handle. Hiruzen stroked his snow white goatee before finally coming to a decision, taking a small drag of his pipe and briefly closing his wrinkled eyes. "Very well Kakashi you and team 7 will be assigned your first C-ranked mission" came the answer that team 7 was hoping for. The pinket smile brightly and Sasuke smirk victoriously while the Jinchuuriki of the group just cheered and bounced around, already getting overly excited for their first higher mission.

Iruka was ready to protest but was stopped again by Kakashi who appeared before the chunnin. "Iruka I realize you must be worried about them going on their first higher mission outside the village. But know this they are no longer academy children they are Shinobi and the best way for them to learn is out on the field outside the safety of the village" explained the Jonin his voice more stern than usual.

Iruka held his gaze with the Jonins for a while before sighing in defeat, understanding the slightly older man's logic and reasoning, after all he himself learned all his best lessons out on the field not sitting behind a desk in a classroom or doing D-ranks all the time in the safety of the villages walls. "But don't worry" came Kakashi's voice again making Iruka look back up at the white haired man as he now eye smiled down at him "I will be with them and I will make sure nothing bad happens to them" he stated making Iruka smile in relief at hearing this.

Naruto on the other hand protested to that saying that they wouldn't need protecting, but was inwardly glad to hear their sensei saying that and showing that he really did care for them, a feeling that was also shared by the rest of team 7.

Hiruzen began rummaging through the papers on his desk and spotted one mission that he thought was a perfect first C-rank mission for any new Genin team. "Okay team Kakashi here is your mission, you will be escorting a bridged builder back to his home country in the land of waves" briefed the Third Hokage who then looked past the team and to one of slide open doors to the side of the room. "Send in our visitor!" ordered Hiruzen with a shadow of a smirk gracing his wrinkled face.

The whole team turned when they heard the sound of one of the rooms doors sliding open on it's tracks. What they saw standing at the frame of the newly opened door way was a middled aged man with a healthy tan to his skin, he wore simple round lens glasses, has a grey and ruff looking beard with a head of equally ruff and grey hair, he had some thin white rope tied around his head and a small towel draped over his neck and finally...he appeared to be drunk... preeeety drunk at that.

The more than tipsy old man looked hazily at the kids and scoffed when his blurred vision finally came into focus. "Really you got me some snot nosed punks when I paid for really ninjas and not some brats!" he complained with a slight slur before taking another swig of what was clearly not, not alcohol. After swallowing his fill he turned back to the now irritated team of Genin and decided he was not yet down with his insults and focused in on our blonde Uzumaki who scowled at him harder when he caught his mocking stare. "Especially the blonde one, he looks like a total idiot if you ask me" he finished with a barely hidden smirk.

After that Naruto looked ready to plough the ignorant old man right into the ground, he was twitching all over with barely held anger. "What you just call me you drunk old geezer, because if I heard right then this escort mission is going to turn into your assassination" threatened the furious blonde as his electric blue eyes boring into the old man.

The bridge builder was taken aback by the teens harsh threat with Naruto currently looking ready to kill him with his glare alone. The old drunk was even beginning to feel compelled to apologize out of fear for his life, but was saved from doing that when the white haired Jonin stepped in. "Now, now Naruto we don't make threats to the clients" lectured Kakashi "we even have to learn to be tolerant of even the one's with bad attitudes" he said directing a look to the bridge builder who just scoffed quickly regaining his previously lost nerve.

The old bridge builder brought his half drunken bottle of sake to his side as he looked at the team before him. His face and tone growing almost severe "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. Am building a bridge their that will change are world and I expect you to get me their safely". He paused and then leaned in closer as his face darkened and his tone became truly severe "even if it costs your very life's" his introduction put the teens on edge as they look at him seriously. Sakura was nervous at the mention of dying, but she nodded along with her teammates she was not going to let them down by chickening out.

Kakashi turned a bored eye to his team "okay team pack what you need and meet me and Mr Tazuna here" he gestured to the old man "at the front gate in an hour and don't be late". Naruto and Sakura looked ready to rebuke Kakashi on that but was beaten to it by the Jonin himself "and _I_ promise that I too will be on time" he exasperatedly reassured as he left with the bridge builder. He felt that if he left the old man alone for too long he might whined up getting hammered before they leave; he didn't feel like dealing with a drunk client on the road thank you very much.

As the three Genin exited the Hokage tower they where all about the go their separate ways to pack for the mission until Sakura was stopped when her spiky blonde teammate put his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around to face him. Sakura looked at Naruto curiously "what is it Naruto?" she asked simply, wanting to make whatever it was quick so she could hurry home and pack for the mission.

Naruto grinned and reached into one of his orange flak jackets many pockets and pulled out a scroll that was cherry blossom pink in colour. "Here" he handed her the scroll, Sakura briefly studied the pink scroll before quickly realizing what it was.

"A storage scroll?" she asked looking up at him as he nodded, "um don't these cost money?" she asked knowing that these weren't exactly cheap to buy for up and coming ninjas like themselves.

Naruto shook his head and began walking away "no, no, well not for me anyway. I made it myself, just stack what you need on the sealing formula inside, pour your chakra into it to activate it, then when you want to open it pour some more in...okay!" he said turning back to her as she nodded dumbly.

Sakura was currently processing the fact that her teammate had just stated that he had made this and was currently wondering if he had made all the others storage scrolls he had used up till now. Naruto left the girl to her own business while he headed home to pack for the mission. Sakura made a mental note to ask him about it at a later time and began making her own way home to start packing for the mission with her new pink storage scroll in hand.

 **Else where**

Hinata Hyuga at the time was entering the main household of her clan or more like the main family's main household, scoff! Even as a main house member herself she never liked how it all runs, the whole clan split in two, one half made to have a seal that is suppose to _protect_ our clans precious Byakugan. If that was the case then why does only half the family have this seal? And why does this seal have a function in which any member of the main house can cause extreme pain or even death to any member of the branch family just by using a simple one handed sign?.

Non of it made sense to her, main house members work as Shinobi too, just look at her, look at her father and other members of the main house but they have no seal on them so they could easily have their Dojutsu stolen if they fell in battle...she very well could have hers stolen too.

Some times she just thinks that it's like this because member's of the main house enjoy having the branch family under their control, or worse yet their afraid of not having them under their control. It's not like having them all as one big clan is going to make them weaker, if anything it should make them a stronger and better clan. The gene pool won't be impacted their all Hyuga they all have the Byakugan, theirs been no history of members of the branch family carrying any birth defects or illnesses. So all in all the whole Cage Bird Seal and separate families seems like complete bullshit to Hinata.

Hinata has a goal in life and that's to end this Cage Bird Seal and unite the two families, but to have the best shot at doing that she would likely have to become the clan head. But their is a problem with that though, Hanabi, her little sister who she loves dearly despite their current distant relationship. Before when they where younger they where very close, almost inseparable that was until Hinata's training in the Juken started and she began seeing Hanibi less and less.

During the times that they where separated, Hanibi younger and more impressionable than Hinata was at her age started getting influenced by all the other main house members who where telling her all about the _Hyuga ways._ Sadly Hanabi was believing them and was becoming more and more like them everyday and their growing difference's in character was making them drift further apart.

Their father, Hiashi Hyuga would make them regularly spar and Hinata being who Hinata is could never bring herself to get serious with Hanabi, she loves her too much and does not want to ever harm her; even if it was for training purposes. Though at that point in time Hinata and Hanabi seem to think and feel very differently, evident in their first spar where Hanabi didn't hold back and _defeated_ Hinata soundly. But it didn't change after that, Hinata didn't have the heart to actually really fight back against Hanabi because in the end she is still her beloved little sister and she could never bring herself to hurt her.

Over the years her relationship with Hanabi has further degenerated, Hanabi seems to have even started looking down on Hinata seeing her as weak, too gentle and kind hearted, traits that are not wanted in any future clan head or any Hyuga for that matter. But all that is nothing compared to when Hanabi stopped calling Hinata 'big sis' and now just calls her 'elder sister'; so formally, so coldly it breaks her heart and makes her feel so alone in her own family.

Neji, her cousin hates her, deep down he blames her for her fathers death and resents her for the fact that she was born into the main house. While she also thinks he would have fitted right in with the mains house, he's a protege, level headed, very deductive, soaks up the Hyuga arts like second nature and is an all round Genesis. Her father doesn't help either, he sadly also believes her to be weak, she over heard him one time saying that she has no place in the Hyuga which was a major blow to her confidence and self-esteem for years after. It took her a along time to build it backup to where it is today.

She believes if she didn't have Naruto and Sasuke as her friends she probably would have been a complete mess by now with no confidence and likely afraid of her own shadow. Naruto at one point allowed her to take out all her pent up frustration and anger on him, she didn't know how he knew they where their, she herself didn't even know. He just called it a 'gut feeling'. She refused the first dozen times but he just kept bugging her and bugging her and even later transformed to look just like her father, after he did that something within her just snapped! After which she let loose on him like he was the source of all of years of her anger and hate.

As you can probably guess that one hit Naruto's list of life's biggest mistakes he's ever made, poor guy was both sore and numb in deadly specific areas of his body for weeks after.

Hinata entered through the front door of the main house, despite the high status of the house and it's _nobility_ the design of everything was simple. The door was made of high quality wood with the clans crest painted on the front in plain but very fine black paint that just looked to absorb all light. Once Hinata entered the house she removed her sandals and stepped into the front hallway and began making her way to her personal bedroom. On her way their she caught the cold placid gazes of some of her fellow main house members. She wasn't sure anymore if it was because she was not meeting the standards they all had for her or if it was just because they where all just so detached.

Hinata was almost at her room when she heard a quiet and but cold voice call out to her "greetings elder sister" Hinata didn't need to turn to see who it was. Hinata spun around and locked gazes with her little sis who stared back at her with an unreadable expression, lavender eyes cold and hard like all the rest of her clan, posture perfect and stern; she was becoming more and more like them each and everyday which means the distance between them would only continue to widen.

Hinata put on a soft smile trying to act pleased to see Hanabi and not hurt by the way she was being greeted by her "hello Hanabi". Their was a deadly silence after as the two sisters just continued to stare at each other unblinking. Hinata couldn't stand the silence any longer "so how has your morning been, Hanabi?" she asked her voice carrying a slight desperation to it.

The younger sisters expression never lightened up or changed as she responded "it's been well, am preparing for my next training session, you should join after all...you need it most" her voice became subtly contemptuous, it was hard to notice but it was still their.

Hinata didn't react to it and decided to play for ignorance "oh it's okay I'll train later, thanks for the offer though" she said smiling brightly with her eye closed.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed slightly not liking her sisters relaxed attitude, couldn't she see how pathetic she was? or how everyone looked down on her? was she that ignorant to it all? "very well elder sister" was all Hanabi said before she turned around and began stalking away to the dojo. "Have a nice day _elder sister_ " she never turned around when she gave her farewell; if she had turned around she may have noticed the pained look on her big sis's face.

Hinata gave sad sigh "bye Hanabi" Hinata then continued on a few doors down and finally made it to the safety and sanctity of her room. It was a plane room not all that fancy, her bed was slightly bigger than single, she had a wardrobe and some draws, the walls where painted a light shade of purple with a single window that showed the garden outside.

Hinata walked sadly up to a picture that showed her and Hanabi back when they where younger and happier, she sighed longingly at the picture still finding it hard to believe how much their relationship has changed over the course of just a few years. Their was one last reason why Hinata could not bring herself to fight Hanabi seriously, the Cage Bird Seal at some point either her or Hanabi will be selected to become clan heads and the other will be branded with the curse seal and made a member of the branch family. Hinata doesn't wish for that to happen to her little sister, so it has left her at a cross roads, show her father her true skill and prove herself a worthy heir and let Hanabi get branded with the seal or the reverse.

Even if Hinata becomes clan head whose to say it would go according to plan? the clans council may fight against her will. Naruto had promised that when he capable he would forge a better safer seal one that all the clan could and should wear if they really want to protect their Kekkei Genkai, one that no one could use as a means of slaving over others. Hinata had faith that Naruto could do just that, she knows of his gift and talents when it comes to the sealing arts but still that could be years from now. She knows he won't go back on his word but her clan won't wait for him.

Hinata turned away from the photo and made her way over to her box of paints wanting to take her mind off of clan business for now. She touched the wooded box that contained her paints and let loose a tired sigh "well just gotta hope that my dreams for a better future for the clan will one day come true" she said voicing her hopes before she snapped open her box of paints.

 **Later at the gates of Konaha**

Less than hour later everyone was meeting up at the villages front gates with the teens all being surprised to see Kakashi their _waiting for them!_ It was all so bizarre that Sasuke and Sakura began checking to see if they where caught in some sort of Genjutsu and began preforming the chakra release method, but nothing he was really here **early!**. "whoa Kakashi Sensei! your really here on time!" exclaimed a shocked Naruto voicing what everyone else was thinking.

Kakashi himself was slightly curious as to why he himself was the only one with a backpack while everyone else didn't, but he just casually shrugged the thought off. "I realize it must be a surprise for you all. But we have a mission to attend to. So lets begin shawl we" said Kakashi changing the subject smoothly and turning to Tazuna who standing patiently and now wearing a big straw hat. "Now why don't we hit the road Mr Tazuna?" he asked getting a stiff nod from the old man as he began walking out the gates with team 7 in tow.

Naruto grinned exited to finally step foot outside the village for the first time in his entire life and to go on an adventure. Sasuke himself was also thrilled but not as visibly as Naruto was. Sakura on the other hand was a bit anxious to leave the safety of Konaha's walls but swallowed down her fear for the sake of the mission.

The two other teens followed close behind Kakashi while Naruto just raced on ahead and out the gates but kept close to the group. "Whoohoo!" he cheered glad just to have made it past the gates alone and to finally be stepping foot on dirt outside of the village. "finally a mission outside of the village, this is going be great!" cheered the overly energetic Genin as threw his arms up in the air.

Tazuna growled irritably at the blondes childish behaviour and turned to his Sensei "am I really expected to trust my life to that idiotic brat over their!?" asked the bridge builder with a frown as he pointed to said idiotic blonde.

Kakashi eye smiled and laughed at the man's question "don't worry am a Jonin if they can't defend you for whatever reason I will personally step in" assured the white haired man as he kept his hands lazily in his pockets. Tazuna grunted at that, sounding glad that the adult of the group confirmed that he was apart of the old man's protection; he knew at some point he was going to need him to be.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance at Tazuna's attitude, he was already getting used to the old man's ignorance but it was still pissing him off. After coming down from his excitement of stepping outside the village Naruto got in line along with the rest of his team and they all began their journey to Wave Country.

The journey had gone on for a few hours with their surroundings not really changing all that much. Still just tall trees while travelling on dry dirt paths that cut a clean road through the soundings forests, clear blue sky's with a few wispy clouds, then briefly walking over a small dull bridge that went over a small clear stream that has some fish swimming up against the current. But as they continued on something appeared out of place to the male ninjas of the group, a puddle was in their path. It wouldn't have been all that strange on any other day but it hasn't rained for weeks in these parts of Fire Country and the days have been decently hot and sunny, so the appearance of sizeable puddle like this one was enough to raise suspicion.

The two boy's shifted their gazes to their sensei who nodded subtly to them, silently telling them to ignore it for now. So everyone passed the puddle like they didn't even know or care that it was their.

Not a few second after passing the _puddle,_ two ninjas back to back rose out of the puddle like phantoms both with heads of long black hair, one being more spiky and shaggy while the other's was straight and sleek but both having identical metal clawed gauntlets one on each of their opposing arms linked together by a single bladed saw like chain.

The nin with the spiky mane of hair leaped over his partner and through the air towards Kakashi while his back was still turned, swirling his end of the chain precisely five times around the one eyed Jonin who acted surprised by the sudden ambush; even acting panicked by pretending to struggle against the jagged chains. Both the masked ninjas snickered in sadistic mirth at Kakashi _attempt_ to get free as they began pulling the bladed chain harder and harder as it began to wrap tighter around the _trapped_ Kakashi. "Gotch ya" was all that was said by one of they unknown nin's before they both put all their combined strength in. The sharp chain ripped and shredded through the Hatake, sawing right through his body in a show of pure gore and horror that Sakura and Tazuna just weren't ready for.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes narrowed, his demeanour snapping to serious in a nano second. The two unknown ninjas continued to snicker victoriously, believing this whole thing to be in the bag and now just wanted to have some fun with their left over prey and target. They locked their eyes on Naruto both grinning savagely under their rebreathers and disappeared in blurs of speed. "Your next blondie" rasped the voice of one of rogue nin's directly from behind Naruto.

Not allowing himself to waste any time Naruto's hands zipped into his thigh and rear pouch's, drawing out three shuriken for each of his hands, he spun around quicker than the team of two had expected and flicked both handfuls of shuriken at the duo who where forced to jump up in order to avoid the deadly projectiles.

While suspended in the air the spiky haired ninja was getting ready to use his free hand to launched some shuriken of his own back at the blonde below, but was halted by the noise of something loud approaching him from behind. As his head snapped to see what it was his eyes winded in abject horror at the unexpected appearance of huge roaring fireball coming directly towards him. With no way of moving out of the way or countering the flaming missile he was hit dead on, and was completely engulfed by the chakra born flames.

"Meizu!" came the horrified and pained yell of the other nin, who was too distracted by the attack on his brother to notice the kunai that was whistling towards him before it was far too late. His eyes widen in pain and shock as the throwing dart pieced deep into his neck making him lose his posture in the air. _"Dawn it!"_ where Gozu's last thoughts before he ungracefully hit the ground dead, soon follow by the burned and smouldering corpse of his dear brother and partner in crime.

Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed at what they had just done, feeling a sudden weight on their minds and a twisting sick knot in their stomachs. They knew one day they would likely have to kill but they didn't realize that it would feel this horrible or be this easy to take another's life. They couldn't take their eyes of the men they each just turned into corpses. They where still processing the fact that just a second ago they where alive and trying to kill them all, but now they where dead and so quickly too. Was it really that easy to kill someone? Is human life really that frail and weak?.

" **Yes it is"** came Hirofumi's voice his tone understanding and sadder than the boys had ever heard it before. **"This is the reason why I felt you needed to be older before I started teaching you the more lethal sides to your training, life is such fragile thing. It's much easier to take one's life than it is to save it and preserve it, I know how you must feel that twisting sickness in you stomach, that weight on your conscience. But know this if you hadn't stop them someone else, someone more innocent might have died to them in turn, like the bridge builder your currently guarding"** Hiro voice was calm and gentle, but it was still carrying that understanding all the way.

Naruto looked down _"does it get better...this feeling I mean?"_ Naruto asked, his question shared by Sasuke, the world around them becoming unfocused as they became sucked further into their own thoughts.

Hiro was quiet for a while before he finally answered. **"No, you can only learn to endure it, learn to numb it. But understand, you should never enjoy killing because that's the sigh of a monster"** spoke the spirit wisely making the two look down further as they began to feel like monster themselves for their actions. Hiro chuckled at that but it was sad and bitter **"now, now don't you two go thinking like I was calling you monsters, you boys aren't monsters in the slightest. Neither of you enjoyed what you just did and as long as you don't then you simply aren't. You are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha my grand kids not monsters remember that, taking a life is never easy but sometimes it has to be done."** assured the spirit who got two mental nods from the boys as their minds returned to reality.

When they refocused they saw that the bodies of the nins where now gone with Kakashi now in their line of sight holding a scroll and dawning a solemn look in his eye as he looked at his two students. "Well that was an expected turn" he commented to the Genin "how are you both holding up?" he asked his tone just as understanding as Hiro's was.

"Fine" came Sasuke but his voice was betraying him to the Jonin's keen hearing.

"Okay I guess" came Naruto his voice trying to be indifferent but was clearly sad and reeking with misplaced guilt.

Kakashi nodded knowing one's first kill on the job is never easy and that they will need to get over it themselves, but he felt he could maybe help them along even if was just a little. "These two you killed where called the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu" he stated gaining everyone's attention, not just Sasuke's and Naruto's, "their rogue chunin from the Hidden Mist, you both did good in killing them they where unmerciful and have likely kill a number of innocent people" he explained as he looked at the storage scroll in his grasp.

Hearing this did give the boys some solace in knowing that they where rotten men, but it still didn't change the fact that they where still men and that they had just taken their lives. _"Guess only time can help them now"_ thought Kakashi as he stared at the two boys from the corner of his eye, unknowing that his thoughts where also shared by a certain white haired ghost.

Sakura looked at her two teammates with worry, they had stood frozen for about five minutes while their Sensei put the deceased Demon Brothers into a storage scroll. She wanted to help them but she doesn't have a clue as to how she possible could. She's never killed anyone before and she had never seen someone get killed for real until today, and to top it all off she was pretty shaken up at seeing her two teammate so soundly kill those older and stronger nin's off so easily. Sakura had never realized that Naruto Uzumaki: the hyperactive happy go lucky raman addict and Sasuke Uchiha: the handsome broody stud, rookie of the year and nearly every young girls current crush, could both just kill so easily, it honestly scared her. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if they could do the same to her or Kakashi, or if Kakashi could also do the same to all of them since he is an Elite Jonin.

Tazuna was astonished he didn't believe the kids had it them to kill like this, he was both amazed and worried at the same time. The boys looked to be taking the fact that they did kill The Demon Brother's pretty hard and was guessing it must have been their first kill. He'd never killed anyone himself but he imagined it must be a horrible feeling to bear. Tazuna's respect for these brats had greatly grown, when the brothers showed up everyone quickly took action, the girl stepped before him and guarded him, and the boys well they got their hands... _dirty,_ no one dwelled upon the fact that their _sensei_ was torn to shreds and he was amazed by that show of resolve while he personally was frozen stiff.

As the boys stayed silent still coming to terms with their first kill, Kakshi turned a stern eye to Tazuna. "Now as for you" his voice captured the old man's immediate attention, his tone dawning a razor sharp edge as he continued "I believe theirs some details to this mission that you failed tell us about Tazuna the Bridge Builder" accused the Jonin his voice only growing harsher. If this was most days Kakashi would have gone about this in a more cooler and calmer manner but right now he was in no mood for that, Naruto and Sasuke had just had to take their first life's and so early on in their carrier; and on their first C-rank mission of all things!.

Tazuna was ready to start using one of the many lies he thought up on his way to Konaha but the Jonins single heated gaze was making it impossible to recall his list of excuses, and was squeezing the information out of him like a sponge in a vice so the old man sighed in pure utter defeat and began to explain the full truth of the situation.

He explained the current poor state of his country, how it's economy was in the iron grip of a business tyrant who had taken over all the major shipping business's, how it's people where becoming poorer and poorer, how they where all scared to death every single day, how his bridge was their only hope to get the economy back up and out of Gato's choke hold.

"Hummm" was what left the Jonins mouth as he mulled over the information "this is defiantly a B to A rank worthy mission, especially if we should expect more Ninjas along the way. It sounds to me like this Gato has more than enough money to hire such Shinobi, we should probably go back and have this mission bumped up a rank or two" declared the Jonin.

Tazuna grew beyond fearful at hearing this and bowed to the Jonin on all fours "no! please my country needs this bridge done now! it's our only hope you can't do this we can't wait any longer!" begged the man his heart pouring out, tears threatening to spill out.

Kakashi looked down at the man, pity visible in his single eye. "Am sorry but given the current mental states that both Naruto and Sasuke are currently in I -" he was cut short by the voice of his team resident Uzumaki sounding from just behind him.

"where fine" said Naruto as he walked up to the man the smile on his face being clearly forced.

Kakashi saw through this but didn't mention it "what about you Sasuke?" he asked looking to the other boy who was standing near.

The raven head kept a neutral expression and voice as he answered "am fine as well and I think we should continue the mission" his words made Tazuna regain some lost hope.

Kakashi narrowed his single exposed eye at the two, he knew they where not over their first kill but they seemed to getting better and maybe continuing this mission will help them deal with it faster; like getting some sort of closure maybe. "Very well if you feel your up to the task then we will continue, are you all right with this Sakura?" he asked turning to the girl who hadn't said word all this trip.

A part of Sakura wanted to just scream and go back to Konaha where Sasuke and Naruto could safely get over their first kill, while the other half of her wanted to continue the mission and help Tazuna's poor country get back on it's feet. Sakura looked unsure but she forced herself to nod anyway deciding to trust her teammates decision and resolve to finish the now C-rank turned B-rank mission.

The Jonin closed his eye briefly before turning to the old man who was staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Looks like your in luck Mr Tazuna we will continue to assist you" his words made the beard man let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding and began to repeatedly thank them all.

So with that, they all continued on their way to wave unknowing that news of the Demon Brother's death's was already being received by a certain big sword wielding nin.

 **In side the Garden**

" **So I take it your hands aren't free of blood either, Hirofumi"** came the deep growling voice of Kurama as his image appeared on the surface of the pond that said spirit sat before.

Hiro smiled sadly and shook his head "no far from it, I had slain many back when I was still alive". His brown and yellowish eye seemed to gain a far off look as he continued "it was a time of constant war...if you where not ready to fight and kill you would die younger than if you didn't" he stated his eyes showing that he was recalling old memories from that time.

Kurama grunted in acknowledgement, remembering all of humanity's wars and all it's senseless blood shed, he could understand the man's story **"so I take it you died in one of these wars then?"** he curiously inquired.

The spirit continued to smile at that but it just seemed to help reflect the deeper sadness within him "no I died after" he said his figure subtle slumping. "Am sorry Kurama but I wish not to speak of it" he apologized. The fox grunted in understanding, he could imagine that speaking of ones own death must be an uncomfortable topic. The image of the nine-tails rippled away from the waters surface as Hiro stud tall once again and moved over to a bench and slouched on it, he leaned back so that he was gazing up at the black sky with it's fuzzy spheres of light floating all about lazily.

He activated his Sharingan that started spinning clockwise, playing to him memories of happier times that a brought a happy smile to his face but sad unshed tears to his eyes. "I wish things didn't turn out how they did, that I could be with you all wherever it is you have gone...my loved one's" was all he said as he deactivated his eyes and whipped away his his few tears. He needed a distraction from his memory's.

He look of into the distance and saw the completed statue of Matatabi the two tails who he completed just yesterday, so getting started on Isobu the three tails seemed like a good enough distraction to him. Hiro summoned up his hammer and chisel and got up from his bench and began his trek to the area where he would begin carving Isobu's statue.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know, if you didn't please tell me why**


	9. Demon of the Mist

**A new chaper and so soon too! well that's because I really just wanted to get this one out. You see I have now started a new job so i want have a much time as I usally do to write my fic so chapters may come slower sorry poeple that's just how life is, I enjoy doing this but it ain't making me money to live on.**

 **Anyway to Justme78: as for your pairing choice's...Interesting (rubs his chin in thought)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chaper 8 Demon of the Mist

The mist was thick and eerie beyond belief to the point that it felt almost ghostly. The waters around where still and calm, barely a single wave rippled passed which contradicted with the approaching country's very name of Wave. Everything was silent except for the sound of a single boat quietly cutting through the chilling waters leading to the land of waves. On bored that small simple plain wooden boat was team seven, Tazuna and an unnamed boat roarer.

During the trip to one of the coast's many docks Sasuke and Naruto had finally been able to take their minds off of the Demon Brothers and where now talking and behaving like they normally did, which came as a great relief to both Kakashi and Sakura.

As they neared the country the silhouette of something huge and looming could be vaguely made out through the thick ghostly fog. As the small roaring boat sailed closer they could finally see that it was a huge half finished bridge, constructed out of whitish grey stone that was being kept up high out of the surrounding waters by dozens of great stone pillars.

Naruto quietly whistled in amazement at the sight before him and the rest of team 7 "damn...so that's the bridge then?" inquired the blonde as he looked over at the old man.

Tazuna grinned proudly when he heard the impressed whistle from Naruto "yeah and once it's complete _Gato's_ stinking grip on our country will be no more!" the old man declared with certainty, the Tyrant's very name alone left a bad taste in his mouth. Tazuna then looked at all of team seven with gratitude burning in his eyes "I must thank you all again for staying with me while I continue to build my bridge. Once my country is making money again we will repay you for the cost of the full mission and then some!" reiterated the builder for like the fifth time that day.

Naruto groaned in annoyance "for the love of raman it's fine! just stop with all the thanking already man! it's getting annoying!" silently exclaimed the blonde as he leaned his head back in exasperation at Tazuna's continued gratitude. Kakashi and Sakura silently chuckled at the scene while Sasuke just smirked in amusement at his blonde friend.

Tazuna chuckled sheepishly he couldn't stop being grateful, with their help he might finally be able to relinquish Gato of his hold on their country. "Sorry...I couldn't help it. You have no idea how much this means to me and my people...it's just Gato...he's taken away so much from us all.." he said before his tone grew very sad while he looked off to the side "too much" he finished recalling a certain tragic memory from not so long ago. Everyone heard this change, even the roarer himself looked down with sad knowing eyes at the old man but didn't say a word and just kept to roaring the boat. The rest of the trip was done in silence as they continued through the thick mist leading to Wave.

The team soon found themselves going through a man made tunnel that was lit up by electric lights on it's ceiling, when they exited the tunnel they where suddenly struck by the bright intense light of the other side. Once all their eyes readjusted they where greeted by the sight of blue crystal water's, tree's growing not just on land but also up out of the deep blue lakes, not far away from them where multiple docks attached to houses that where standing on wooden pillars keeping them all up out of the crystal liquid bellow.

The boat pulled up into one of the many docks and all it's occupants apart from the boat's owner exited. Tazuna thank the boast man for his assistants with the man intern wishing Tazuna luck before he left in his plane wooden boat, seeking to get away as fast as possible in order to avoid being found out for his assistance in Tazuna's return.

Tazuna turned to team seven his face stern and determined at seeing his goal not too far away as he renewed his resolve to finish the bridge that will save his country from that dwarf of a Tyrant. "Now my house is just this way, please get me their in one piece...am no good if am dead" he said getting nods from everyone as they began making their way to the old man's house.

So far the walk to Tazuna's house was going peacefully, the sun shined brightly, the wind blew rarely, the leafs of the surrounding trees where green and vibrant. That was until Naruto spotted something and immanently without hesitation threw a Kunai in the direction of his hidden target, the sharp projectile cut through some nearby bushes and out of everyone's sight. Team seven was now on high alert as Naruto made his way cautiously over to where he threw his dart and what he found made him blush in deep embarrassment as he pick up a terrified and shivering white rabbit.

"Oh~ am sorry little guy I thought you where an enemy" he softly said as he sat down and started stroking the terrified fury creature back to health as it continue to shiver uncontrollably in his arms.

Everyone but Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene while the Jonin stared at the rabbit with a keen critical eye. _"That's a snow rabbit...they only have white fur during the winter when theirs less sun light...that thing must have been raced in doors and has probably just been used for a substitution"_ he then started shifting his gaze around the field _"so their already here then"_ he sharply concluded. Not even a second later after he finished his thoughts he picked up the light sound of movement that was then soon followed by the sharp but also dull noise of something large and heavy cutting through the air.

"Everyone get down now!" ordered the Jonin as everyone immanently dropped while Sakura tackled Tazuna to the floor just in time to avoid him losing his head.

The deadly weapon embedded itself into the trunk of a near by tree with a loud thunk! and revealed the weapon to either be one hell of a big ass sword or one humongous butcher knife that was currently buried into the tree by it's bladed edge. In a flicker of speed a man, tall and lean but well built appeared on the blades handle with his back turned to them and was looking over his shoulder at them. He wore striped blue pants with shin and arm warmers that seemed to have a mix between a cow and giraffe skin pattern to them, he was shirtless showing off his whole torso along with his greyish skin, he had bandage's covering the lower half of his face and short spiky black hair. He dawned a forehead protector with the plate showing he was from the Hidden Mist on the left side of his head; with his strangest feature being his significant lack of eye brows.

Naruto quickly unzipped his burned orange flak jacket about half way down and placed the still shaking bunny within and zipped it back up so that only the head was showing, all while he kept his now sharp blue eyes on the newly arrived enemy. Naruto continued to stroke the bunny's fury head "don't worry little guy I'll protect you" he reassured even if the little animal couldn't understand him.

Kakashi looked at the man standing on the embedded sword with barely visible surprise; he wasn't expecting someone like him to appear. The two kept their eyes locked on one another both knowing the other to be very skilled and _very_ dangerous, both ready for the other to make the first swift move and both ready to counter and attack at the drop of a leaf. The atmosphere was growing more and more intense with everything now becoming maddeningly silent, any animals that where previously near by where long gone by now with the soul exception of the snow rabbit that some how found itself under Naruto's personal protection.

The Mist nin was the first to break the horrible silence when he let loose an equally horrible sneer of a laugh, his voice was rough and jagged almost sounding as if he had swallowed sand. "Hehehe Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, right?" he asked making every Genin look at their Sensei in shock at the mention of the Uchiha's blood limit, Sasuke more than anyone else _"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye?"_ was the shared thoughts of all of them.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible coal black eye at his fellow Elite Jonin. "Zabuza Momochi, rogue nin of the Hidden Mist and a former member of the Seven Swords Man of the Mist" stated Kakashi back as he stud lazily, but ready and was already thinking up means of fighting this new foe. Kakashi lifted his left hand up to his slanted forehead protector and griped the metal and fabric, he began pulling it up till it was now perfectly even on his forehead uncovering his shut left eye that had a clear cut scar running down it's centre. His scared eyelid then began to smoothly open revealing to the world one fully matured crimson red Sharingan eye.

Zabuza sounded pleased at the sight of the famous Dojutsu "so I get to see the famed Sharingan in action eh? or maybe you could just give me the old man over their and be done with it?" proposed the swords man, though he was not sounding exited about the latter option; it would make his job much easier just less fun.

Tazuna tensed at this and looked at the Jonin guarding him, inwardly praying that he would refuse "I can't do that Zabuza am contracted to guard this man" stated the white haired Jonin making Tazuna sigh in relief and thank whatever gods existed, while the other Jonin snickered sinisterly.

"Hahaha how funny...am contracted to kill him. So it seems where at a cross roads" said the swords man as he faced them. Suddenly a thin mist began to roll in from the forest and began drowning out the bright light of the mid noon sun, giving everything a gloomy and eerie overtone; just like the mist from the waters leading up to Wave.

Both of Kakashi different eyes narrowed greatly as he readied for an unavoidable battle that was soon to come "it would seem so" he agreed.

In a flash of speed Zabuza reached down and grabbed the long handle of his huge blade and kicked off the tree truck and into the new ghostly mist, to which he then landed on the water of a nearby lake. The former Mist nin then put himself into stance that no one except Kakashi recognized, the water that Zabuza stood on began to sprinkle up into the air and a thicker mist began to emanate around him. **'Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!'** he called out and after that he disappeared from view like a ghost and after that the mist began to growing thicker and thicker at a fast pace.

Everyone tensed at the nin's sudden vanishing, Sasuke ever went and activated his Sharingan to see if his eyes could spot Zabuza through the mist but quickly discovered something special about this new mist. "it's laced with chakra. I can't see through it" explained the young Uchiha to his teammates. Naruto frowned at this new information if Sasuke couldn't see through it then that would mean Kakashi's own Sharingan couldn't either.

"Everyone get into formation around Mr Tazuna and keep him guarded! and stay out of this it's beyond your level" ordered the Jonin as his team did as they where ordered and took positions around the bridge builder, with Naruto adding a clone into the mix and had it guard the old man's rear; a noticeable difference with this blonde was that it didn't possess a rabbit in it's own flak jacket a feature that couldn't be copied.

Sakura looked at her Sensei with apprehension "Kakashi Sensei who is this man?" she asked with fear as the mist continued to get ever thinker with every passing second.

Kakashi did not turn around as he explained, his Dojutsu blazing and scanning all around for any signs of movement "Zabuza Momochi, ex-Elite Jonin and former member of the Seven Swords Man of the mist and a master of the silent killing technique" brief the Jonin making everyone tense at the mention of silent killing. "As the name suggests it happens quick and silently, you could be dead before you even realize what's happened. So be on your guard and don't drop it even for an instant or you and our client could both be dead before you realize it" warned the now server spiky haired man.

Suddenly the mist began getting denser even faster "damn! it's getting thicker again" cursed the whiskered blonde as it was now getting so thick that their Sensei who was but a few mere feet away began getting obscured from their few, and within a few short seconds he could no longer be seen by team seven.

"Sensei!" called a panicked Sakura who got no reply.

Sasuke suddenly began feeling his breathe stop and his body tense like their was the cold point of a kunai being pressed at the back of his neck. He started tightening his grip on the kunai in his hands harder, cold sweat beginning to pour from his paling skin, his body starting to quake in terror for reasons that he could not understand. He was so terrified more so than he should be, he felt hopeless just like he did back when he was seven and standing before his monster of a brother after he'd slaughtered his whole clan and family. He just felt like he couldn't handle this, and now just wanted out; the kunai in his grip was currently looking like a good way to do so.

His hands started curving the weapon towards himself aiming for his jugular. **"SASUKE!"** came the furious and scared voice of Hiro snapping the Sharingan boy out of his suicidal state, **"calm yourself it's just this Zabuza's killing intent bearing down on you, don't let yourself be intimidated by it"** instructed Hiro getting a shaky mental nod from Sasuke who was now thinking straight once again. Naruto's shadow clone looked at Sasuke worryingly having spotted his actions and was about to take action until Hiro stopped and told him he would handle it. Sasuke hadn't noticed but Sakura was also being hit by Zabuza's killing intent but was soon snapped out of it when the real Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the mist obscuring Kakashi from view was blown away when he released his chakra creating a strong air current that dispersed it in a sizeable area around him. Kakashi turned to the group and eye smiled like he does any other day "don't worry guys I won't let any of you die on my watch" promised the Konaha Jonin.

"I wouldn't be so sure" rasped the voice of Zabuza as he suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere appeared within the centre of the formation surrounding the bridge builder.

Reacting on instinct Sasuke and the Naruto's all went for the bridge builder seeking to get him out of harms way, while Kakashi instantly in a burst of full speed appeared and ran Zabuza through with a kunai to the gut before he could even move a _muscle_. But instead of blood, pure clear water began leaking out of _Zabuza's_ newwoundbefore all of the swordsman just burst into water and fell into a puddle on the ground.

"Sensei behind you!" warned Sakura as she was forced to helplessly watch as Zabuza appeared and cut her Sensei in half at the waist before he too burst into water like the fake Zabuza before him, with Zabuza looking on in great surprise. _"A water clone? how?"_ the mist nin inwardly questioned as he began figuring it out and thought that Kakashi must have copied it at some point in time or now during their current battle.

Zabuza then felt the cold sharp placement of steel on his neck and knew his opponent had just gotten behind him, but he didn't flinch in the slightest he'd been in these situation too many times to count to do that now. Zabuza began snickering making everyone tense at what their could possible be to laugh about right now? "very clever Kakashi, you made that clone and had it be the one to give that little speech of yours while you hid in the mist. But your clone is nothing but a pale imitation, but still well done..." he complimented with amusement making the copy nin frown.

"But not well done enough" came the voice of another Zabuza from behind Kakashi as the one in front of him burst into water while he turned around to counter the real Zabuza but was forced to duck in order to avoid the rogue nins powerful heavy slash that sailed over head. Zabuza missed but rolled with it and planted his sword into the ground behind him and used it as crutch to give him support while he followed in with his most powerful kick that hit the still recovering Kakashi and sent he hurling through the air and into the near by lake like a sinking stone.

Kakashi climbed out of the water but with visible effort "this water isn't normal" he commented before he heard the sound of feet landing on water behind him.

 **'Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!'** called the raspy voice of Zabuza as he outstretched his right hand to a panicked Kakashi. Water burst up and snaked itself around the Konaha Jonin until it formed a perfect giant sphere of super dense water, with the white haired man captured and floating within it's centre unable to move even his fingers. "This prison jutsu is tougher than steel when preformed by someone like me, so you won't be going any where for a while...so why don't you get comfy" explained Zabuza sounding pretty smug right now.

Zabuza faced forward and looked to the shore eyeing his target and his young bodyguards "now why don't we take care of the pests" he mock-proposed with sadistic joy as he used he free hand to summon up a single water clone that jumped onto the shore and stud tall before the Genin's guarding Tazuna. "Ninja! Ha! you brats aren't ninja. When you've killed someone and watched their blood and life leave their bodies than you may call yourselves ninjas" stated the clone of Zabuza who's topic of choice made the two boys of the group flinch slightly.

Though Sasuke decided to cover it up with an arrogant smirk as he spoke with a facade of confidence "so I guess that means I can call myself a ninja then" he boasted making the clone hum in interest.

"Me too" spoke up Naruto, though their was no smile or smirk on his face, he just didn't want to leave Sasuke alone in this.

The clone chuckled roughly at hearing this from the two pre-teens. He was honestly surprised he was excepting them to have perfectly clean hands but it seems he was wrong. "Oh really? so when was it you both had your first kill's? what did it feel like? I bet felt good didn't it?" asked the clone his voice sounding overly thrilled and interested.

The boys frowned at hearing his tone not understanding how the man could find that sort of thing to be fun. "why should we tell you!? you eyebrow-less freak!" Naruto yelled gritting his teeth in anger.

If it was any other day the swordsman would have been pissed and just cut the blond boy down, but he saw this as a perfect opportunity to have some fun in scaring everyone with some true horror story's. "well if you don't want to tell me yours let me tell you mine...it's a fun tale really" he started sounding eerily amused and quite fond of the memories he began recalling. "I was but a young boy not even a Genin or even a student of the local academy at the time, it was the graduating year but our final examination was _different_ to the ones you have back at your own village" he paused as he let out a spine-chilling chuckle.

Everyone tensed at this and Kakashi instantly remembered the story that was being told _"Zabuza the Demon"_ he mentally said looking at the man in an even darker light than he did before.

"What was different about the Hiddens Mist's exams?" asked Sasuke his curiosity now getting the better of him as his blazing Sharingan eyes narrowed wearily at the swordsman. Zabuza knew the boy before him must be an Uchiha and was surprised to see that their was a survivor of the famous clan before him, but he quickly got over it.

Zabuza began to snicker further "a student would have to battle another..." that didn't sound too bad to everyone, Zabuza leaned in closer as his eye darkened becoming like the eyes of a blood thirsty beast "to the _death_ " he finished making everyone go wide eyed in shock and horror at hearing this. "Now I know what you all must be thinking and yes it is as tragic as it sounds, to kill your own friends and fellow classmates all to become ninjas is such a disheartening thing to do. But hey! it hardened them up and helped prepare them for the long run" explained the clone as if he was just talking idly about the weather.

Naruto narrowed his electric blue eyes at the clone "but you said you weren't a student" he pointed out and that just seemed to cause the clone and even the real Zabuza still on the lake to burst out laughing.

After they both stopped the clone explained "your right I wasn't, but I passed anyway..." he paused to let them stew a little allowing their imagination to go to work. "AFTER I KILLED EVERY STUDENT OF THAT GRADUATING YEAR BY MYSELF!" he madly roared shocking everyone stiff, except Kakashi who knew the story and knew that after that particular incident the rules of graduation exams in mist changed dramatically. Zabuza then commented as he looked down upon the teens with what seemed to be bliss in his eyes "and you know what?...grrrhumm...it felt _great_ " he added his tone almost making the blood freeze in their veins on how anyone could take pleasure in such a horrible act.

" **And that kids...standing before you is a real monster"** pointed outHiro his words making Naruto and Sasuke realize that their really was a huge different between them and someone like Zabuza; it helped them ease their conscience's knowing this.

"Run!" came the anxious shout of Kakashi turning everyone's attention to the trapped Jonin, also making them all (Zabuza included) wonder on how in the hell he was talking under _water_ right now (no seriously in canon how the hell did he do that?). "Run! take Tazuna and leave! the clone can't make it far from the original. Now run!" ordered the Jonin, if he could move right now he would also be frantically gesturing for them to run.

His team on the other hand didn't seem to want to listen "Sakura guard Tazuna. Me and Sasuke will free Kakashi Sensei" ordered Naruto his tone serious and final, while Sakura nodded and stepped in front of Tazuna without question completely agreeing with her teammates decision to free their Sensei.

Kakashi's eyes widened at hearing them go against his direct orders "what!? no! leave now that's a direct order!" repeated the Jonin as he tried in vein to struggle out of the literal watery prison.

Sasuke smirked at his Sensei "yeah sorry Kakashi we can't do that" he said his voice calm as he got in to a combat ready stance.

Naruto grinned wildly "yeah, after all your one who said 'those who abandon the mission are scum, _but_ those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum'" quoted Naruto using his Sensei's own words against him, while said Sensei was now silently regretting that he ever told them that but was also deeply proud of them for seriously taking it to heart.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward towards the water clone "Sasuke" said Naruto a silent message being shared between them to which the raven head nodded. The duo then charged the Zabuza clone who drew his sword from his back lightning fast aiming to slice of both their heads off in a single swipe. But he was surprised when Sasuke smoothly ducked under the sword avoiding it by miller meters while Naruto jumped over him and out ofbhis line of sight. The clone was forced to evade when the Uchiha went in for a stab with his kunai but missed when the Zabuza clone leaped to the side and away from Sasuke. "Hahaha your gonna have to do better than that punks" he taunted smugly as he faced they Uchiha but soon realized that the blonde one wasn't in his line of sight.

"Okay how about this!" came Naruto's voice from the side and just out of the nins field of vision, when Zabuza turned he saw that Naruto (who currently can be seen without the white bunny in his jacket) had completed a set of hands signs. **'Wind Style: Air Shot!'** he called out as he blew out a bullet of focused air. The Zabuza clone was too surprised by the fact the boy knew how to do wind style and by the speed in which the bullet of air was approaching he was unable to react in time to avoid it, and was shot clean through the chest with the bullet and was reduced to a puddle of water.

The real Zabuza in the meantime was astonished at seeing his own clone taken down so quickly and was gritting his shark like teeth in absolute fury at the humiliating fact that it was done by some fucking Genin from the leaf of all things. Zabuza didn't have time to mull though as he spotted that the Uchiha had taken the time to drew and throw a windmill Shuriken that he had pulled out while he was inwardly seething.

Zabuza scoffed at that and went to catch it but it suddenly blew up into a cloud of smoke and was shocked to see another Naruto burst out, Zabuza also noticed that this one had his snow rabbit in his jacket who was looking just as surprised as Zabuza currently was as they locked wide eyes. The real Naruto reeled back his leg and kicked the shocked Zabuza square in his bandaged face and sent him flying with the surprising strength of the blow while simultaneously releasing the Water Prison Jutsu and freeing Kakashi.

The ex-swordsman of the mist quickly recovered from the blow and stud back up on the surface of the water more pissed than hurt by the blonde who was grinning _very_ smugly at him. " _You!_ , you little fucker! I will make you pay for that with blood!" he seethed and went to hammer his massive sword down on the spiky blonde. Zabuza's sword was mere miller-meters away from Naruto's head when he like the shuriken he was before burst into smoke that obscured Zabuza's vision _"a shadow clone?"_. While Zabuza was still in his shocked state a wet gloved fist burst through the smoke cloud and struck him square in his bandage face but much harder than the boys kicked did and sent him rolling across the lake.

As the cloud of smoke receded it revealed a deeply frowning Kakashi "you won't be making anyone pay. The one who will be paying here today will be you Zabuza" declared the white haired Jonin as he stared the demon of the mist down with his single Sharingan blazing with an inner fire. Kakashi didn't turn as he spoke to his Genin back at the shore "thanks Naruto, Sasuke but let me take over from here. I promise he won't get me again" promised the Jonin both to them and to himself.

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms as he finally made it back to the shore. The clone that Zabuza attacked was created to distract Zabuza after he had kicked him, it transformed to look like how Naruto does currently while the real him made it back to the shore with the unnamed snow rabbit that was still sitting comfortable within his jacket. Naruto humphed at his Sensei "well you better not! cause am not getting you out again!" stated the blonde with a sassy grin that was shared by both the pinket and Sasuke who more smirked than he did grin, even Tazuna despite his currently shaky nerves managed a small laugh.

Kakashi chuckled at hearing this "okay okay I promise" he said waving a backwards wave at the spiky blonde before turning serious at the sound of fast approaching wet footsteps, drawing a kunai from his pouch Kakashi raised his guard just in time to stop a heavy vertical sword strike from his fellow Jonin resounding in a loud metallic clank. The two swift fighters struggled for awhile one trying to over power the others strength but neither giving an inch, seeing this was going nowhere they jumped away from each other looking to try ninjutsu instead. For a brief moment Kakashi Sharingan eye widened as it gave him complete focused on Zabuza.

As they landed back down on the waters surface they began weaving through a long chain of identical hand signs, both calling out the name of each one as they did, completely in sync, each finger fold done in the same way, each word spoken pronounced perfectly identical to each other. The scene for a lack of better words was...creepy, even to Sasuke who has a pair of Sharingan himself and comes from the clan famous for their ability to copy.

Once the Jonins where finished with their hand signs they both called out the name of the Jutsu at the same time. **''Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!''** after that the water behind both adult Shinobi began to churn and ripple until it suddenly exploded upwards and formed two huge bodies of water that shifted, sprayed and lastly formed into a pair of dragons with burning yellow eyes that held the looks that one would expect from such fierce predators.

The two dragons tried attacking the others masters but they instead wound up attacking each other, they bit and slammed into each other repeatedly climbing higher and higher into the air as they continued senselessly rip the other apart, spraying thick heavy rain everywhere until they finally killed each other off and exploded into rain, returning back to the lake in which the mythical beasts where forged from.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with an unnerved look, he didn't just preform that Water Jutsu he did it exactly as he did, and it disturbed him but it was also "making you angry, isn't it?" questioned Kakashi as he stud with the exact same posture as Zabuza did, making the swordsman eye's widened at how Kakashi knew what he was beginning to feel. The mist nin grounded his teeth at this "whatever! I'll-" ""destroy you with this next Water Jutsu!"" they both finished that line at the same time, each syllable said in perfect sync with the other's. Zabazu eye's really widen this time _"what is this? is he-"_ "reading my mind?" finished Kakashi almost mockingly but it was just another means of firing up Zabuza's temper. It worked perfectly as Zabuza began weaving furiously through sign's which the copy nin copied with smooth grace.

As Zabuza was going through the signs for his next powerful Jutsu with Kakashi keeping up with him at everyone he began to see a shadowy figure forming behind the copy nin, it's frame male, it's hight the same as his own the build too, the figure began to fade into more detail as a sword handle became visible over it's shoulder, cloths next, then finally facial features.

Once the figure was complete Zabuza became truly freaked at what he was seeing. It was him. But how? He was standing right here weaving hand sign's so he could annihilate Kakashi Hatake, so how could he be their? Was it a Genjutsu? or was he just seeing things? Was he going crazy...er? had the other nin gotten into his head with all this mimicking him bullshit? All questions where brought to a halt as the Konaha nin finished the signs just a second before Zabuza, who had become frozen for just a brief second but that's all that was needed **'Water Style: Giant Water Vortex!'** Kakashi called out the markings in his crimson eye now spinning around so fast that they where nothing but a black blur.

The water before the copy nin began to move and churn violently and shot up, forming a furiously spinning ring of water that soon launched off at a terrified Zabuza in a spinning pillar that swallowed him whole and started caring him off into the nearby forest. The dense and violent wave of water knocked over trees, wore away rocks and cut in the dirt of the earth. The mist nin tried in vein within the jutsu to swim out but it wouldn't let him go, the inwardly spinning current just kept him pressed inside until he slammed back first into a tree that was strong enough to withstand the violent chakra enhanced wave.

Zabuza soaked, cold, beaten raw and gasping for air was not aloud anytime to rest before five Kunai struck him in each limb piecing his chilled flesh and making him roar out in pain as Kakashi landed on a branch just above him. Zabuza looked up at the Konaha Elite like he was something out of a nightmare "c-can you (gasp!) see the future?" he asked his breath ragged, his vision blurring but focused enough to know that what he was looking at was Kakashi.

"Yes and yours is death" Kakashi stated and raised his Kunai ready to give the finishing blow. That was until a pair of senbon zipped through the air and struck his target straight in the neck, drawing small lines of blood as Zabuza who looked clearly in pain collapsed on the ground unmoving with that same pained expression. The rest of team seven along with Tazuna soon arrived at the scene to see a dead looking Zabuza, Kakashi still on the tree branch and was now looking up at a fully masked stranger who was standing on a higher branch of another tree looking down at everyone.

The unknown wore flared striped baggy pants, wooden clogged sandals, a kimono battle jacket with a green striped long sleeve turtle neck shirt underneath, with a lighter green obi keeping the jacket shut, the hair of the fully masked stranger was mid back length and chestnut brown with the front being parted down the middle and held in two braid clips, with the back of his or hers hair being tied up into a bun leaving his/hers full length a mystery. Finally the person wore a mostly blank porcelain mask with some red wave markings and had the Mist Village insignia on the forehead area.

"I must thank you Kakashi Hatake. I have been hunting Zabuza for quiet some time and have never had the right opportunity to strike" thanked the stranger to the only Jonin left standing.

Kakashi didn't say a word and went to the apparently now dead Zabuza to check for a pulse, he held their for a few seconds but got non. "Humm it would seem he's really dead" he said calmly before turning back to the stranger "your with the Hidden Mist's hunter division aren't you?" he asked studying the clearly young individual.

The fully masked nin nodded curtly confirming the other nin's suspicions. "Yes I am, you are well informed Kakashi Hatake. Now if you do not mind? I need to deal with Zabuza's corpse" Kakashi nodded and moved over to his team, he felt ready to kill over at any second and instantly sheathed his gift of an eye before it drained him of what little strength he currently had left.

Naruto and Sasuke watched the nin carefully not taking their eyes of him or her for a second. The masked nin flickered over to the corpse and began picking it up and was ready to leave until Naruto spoke up "so what are waiting for? behead him hunter nin" said the blonde bluntly, shocking both Sakura and Tazuna with his words.

The hunter froze at those words not expecting the Genin to say that, Naruto blue eyes along with Sasuke's still active Sharingans narrowed at his or hers continued silence and lack of action. Kakashi was soon catching on now and began recalling the protocol of all Hunter nins and ANBU "well _Hunter nin_ you know the protocol" added Kakashi his own single eye now narrowing at the unmoving nin and the _corpse_ he was holding.

The _hunter_ nin swallowed a lump in s/he's throat and saw that this was not gonna end as smoothly as it usually does. So with his/hers free hand s/he reached into his/hers hidden pouch and removed dozens of senbon and with lightning fast movements flicked them all at the three Shinobi eyeing him/her, with all but one managing to evade them before the masked nin made a swift escape in swirl of water and leafs.

Naruto growled at seeing the fake hunter nin get away "fuck! that boy/girl got away!" he cursed before he heard a heavy thump that was shortly followed by Sakura screaming "Kakashi Sensei!". Everyone's head snapped to their Sensei and saw him lying on his back, eyes wide open and unmoving. Everyone began freaking out, Sakura check for a pulse but found non then everyone truly began freaking out, despair and sorrow beginning to take root in all their hearts especially in Tazuna who's hope for his country was literally dying before his eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto where now panic panting and not taking in deep enough breathes and where soon gonna pass out if they didn't start breathing properly, luckily they had a helping hand. **"Okay you two get it together"** ordered their gramp's as he did a mental clap before their eyes, his tone stern instantly making them focus their attention on his voice. **"now Sasuke did I teach you those medical ninjutsu's for nothing?"** he asked rhetorically making the Uchiha nearly face palm in embarrassment. **"Go use one and see if he is really dead before assuming. And if he is you might still be able to revive him"** instructed Hiro sounding annoyed by his grandchildren. **_"if they keep freaking out like this they may just really die young"_** he thought shaking his head in a exasperation while Kurama cackled in the background haven over heard him.

Sasuke approached the body of Kakashi and weaved through some hand sighs before his left hand began glowing green with medical chakra and he began preforming an examination Jutsu and placed his hand over the Jonin's heart. After a short while he felt a brief heart beat making his eyes widen before letting loose a relieved sigh "he's alive" he stated instantly relieving the tension in the air.

Sasuke began looking Kakashi over with his Sharingan still active, looking for whatever the cause of his Sensei's current state was and spotted some senbon sticking out of areas of Kakash's body and started removing them all gently. After the last one was removed Kakashi still didn't move causing everyone to worry once more. Sasuke checked again and felt that the Jonins pulse and heart beat where picking up but then noticed that his teachers chakra was frighteningly low. "Chakra exhaustion" stated Sasuke as he then turned to the others "he's going to need to rest while he recovers" informed Sasuke with his Sharingan still switched on.

Tazuna stepped forward and pointed behind "well he can rest up at my place, it's not too far from here now" he then turned around and looked over his shoulder to the kids "come on" he said with a grin glad that they all escaped death. Naruto made some clones to carry Kakashi while the rest of team seven guarded their passed out sensei and the bridge builder all the way to the old man's residents; all the time Sasuke never once turned his eyes off not willing to assume that their wouldn't be anymore nin's.

Tazuna knocked on the door of his house and was soon opened by a pretty pale skinned woman with long black hair who scarily enough briefly reminded Sasuke of his mother, but forced himself to remember that she was long gone. This change in Sasuke didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who thought the same of the woman since Sasuke had shown him photo's of her and all his family once before.

The woman smiled brightly at the sight of the old man and rushed him bringing him into a crushing hug "father oh am so glad you made it back save!..." she exclaimed before pulling away and grabbing her own nose in disgust. "Oh man you reek of alcohol!" she said her voice nasally from holding it shut before she released it and scowl angrily at her father who began laughing nervously under her gaze. "What have I told you about your drinking habits _huuuhhh_!?" she asked her eyes narrowing with her hands held on her hips in a disapproving pose.

He waved his hands defensively in front of himself "hey hey my little Tsunami! am an old man allow me my pleasures" he then stud back up straight before gesturing behind him to the groups of kids, their sensei, the Naruto clones and the snow rabbit that looked very comfy in Naruto's flak jacket. "These are the ninja's who brought me back here safely, their Sensei is passed out and needs a place to rest up. Can you go set up the guest rooms for them?" he asked to which she nodded, her anger leaving her quickly as she went to go set up the guest room's.

Tazuna gestured for the kids to enter and once they did he sent them up the stares to the guest room which showed Tsunami already setting up a futon for the passed out Kakashi. The team placed Kakashi gently within the futon after removing his flak jacket, his rear pouches and forehead protector in order to allow him to be as comfortably as possible while he rested. So now Kakashi laid down within the futon comatose, his snow white hair let down showing just how insane it really was, the scar on his left eye on full display leaving the team curious on the story behind it.

Sakura let loose a worried sigh as she turned to her two teammates "guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up" she said getting nods from everyone as they sat down and began waiting patiently, hoping Kakashi would wake up soon. Sasuke leaned back on a wall on one side of the room and finally deactivated his Sharingan. Sakura pulled out a medical book and began to read through it. Naruto unzipped his burn orange flak jacket and let the snow rabbit out which began hopping around the room until it came back to Naruto and curled up in front of him and decided to take a little nap.

 **Inside the garden.**

Hiro stud at the top of a literal mountain sized block of stone wondering how he should go about carving Isobu. He had thought about maybe starting on the tail or the shell and even the legs but he decided to tackle the most difficult part first, his face. "am gonna have to do some serious digging on this one" he thought out loud and then looked at his hammer and chisel then back at the stone bellow his feet then back at the tools again and shakes his head. "No hammer and chisel is gonna cut it with this one". He throws the tool aside uncaringly and snaps his fingers, out of puff of smoke appears a jack hammer which he catches with little effort "perfect" he says with a bright smile.

He places the drill on the stones surface and turns it on, instantly discovering that it has more power than he first assumed it would have "w-w-hh-ooa-aa t-his th-ing h-as mor-e ki-ck th-an I tho-ught i-it wo-uld" sputtered the surprised spirit his whole body shaking like jelly against his will.

Some hours latter after none stop digging Hiro was finally done, but right now he couldn't tell up from down and his sense of balance was also thrown out of whack. He looked exhausted his hair was a mess and didn't notice that Isobus face curved downwards, so he was surprised when he over stepped and started falling down it's face in a comical scene of him bouncing like a rubber ball of his head with repeated "ow's!" and "craps!" to then unfortunately fall over the edge of the stone with an almighty "shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" all that was heard after that was a loud splash as Hiro finally made contact with the water bellow.

Hiro laid their on the surface of the water soaked to the bone, his wavy white hair pulled back while he groaned in pain as he looked up at the constant night sky "note to self be weary of jack hammers" he grumbled out in sore voice. He thought of maybe swimming to shore but currently didn't have the strength to do it right now so just he decided to hell with it and just went to sleep right their on the shallow oceans surface _"it not like I can really drown anyway"._ So the man closed his yellowish brown eyes and drifted off into a cool nap keeping himself on the surface of the water with his chakra.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know, if you didn't please tell me why**


	10. A Lack of Courage

**Well seems I was able to find the time to get this chapter mainly because it's not really that long of a chapter, or complex one where their fighting. Sorry if their are any grammer or spelling issues.**

 **To EverRose808: glad you liked that bit and happy to here you where so exited for the next chaper well here it is.**

 **To The Devil Dragon God Slayer cool name a reference to the all the slayer you could be in Fairy tail? : As for Hiro having a conection with the Sage of the Six paths well he has the sharingan and anyone who has a dojutsu like the sharingan or the rinnigan can be traced back to him in some way but then again so can the whole of the Uchiha, the Senju and the Uzumaki cna all be traced back to him like the Hyuga and Kaguya clan on earth can be traced back to Hamura. As for Sakura asking about Narutos chakra cloak that will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 9 A Lack of Courage

It was currently sunny in wave, the air was cool, the leaves of trees full and green. But their was a thick looming tension in the air, a despair and a lack of courage thrived in this country like a plague. It was all thanks to one small man who casts a large dark shadow over the country, killing all happiness and bravery in those who are took weak of heart to leave it's dark crushing shade.

That tyrants name is Gato.

He was a small man with a lot of power, not in skill or physical strength but in business and money, so much so that he could higher the best of assassins and thugs to do his...dirty work. For example if he needed someone to... _disappear_ he could hire the right people to make it happen, leaving no evidence behind that would lead back to him. Only leaving people suspicious and that wouldn't be good enough to incriminate him.

Right now he had a problem. It wasn't that big at first but as time went on it started getting more... problematic for him. An old man, a bridge builder named Tazuna was doing what he did best and was building a bridge. Though this one was going to be big and was getting constructed surprisingly fast. If completed this new link to the main land would greatly damage his hold on this small island country that he has gotten rather cosy in over the short time that he'd settled here.

So to deal with this thorn in his side he hired a small group of rouge nin's but before they could get to the builder he had fled the country to go hire his own. Seems the old bastard was more smarter than Gato gave him credit for and didn't just naively assume that he would sit idly by and watch his hold on this country steadily fall apart.

So the group Gato had hired all lead by the big shot know as Zabuza Momochi ex-Jonin of the Hidden Mist and a former member on the famed Seven Swordsman of the Mist, sent of his two subordinates know as the Demon Brothers who failed and even got killed in their task. How did Zabuza know of this? he had some special snow rabbit given to the Demon Brothers that made it's way back to their secret hideout and was trained to tell them how they failed, weather if it was through simple defeat or death with it being the latter. Though no specific detail's could be given on who defeated them since it was only a rabbit after all.

So after the brothers death's Zabuza himself went in himself, with him too suffering defeat but luckily escaped death thanks to his little proteges efforts who also managed to get in a swift attack on the famous elite of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake after being discovered as a fake hunter by one of the copy nin's Genin.

So as for in the mean time Zabuza laid in his bed back at his hideout with Haku watching over him like a hawk. Not so long ago Gato had stormed in trying to act all tough and in control, but Haku had swifty dealt with both him and his two little lackeys nearly breaking the formers arm after he tried to touch Zabuza. Before Gato left the hideout he demanded that they deal with Tazuna or else they wouldn't be paid. They weren't scared in the slightest by the little man's threat, he was serving his purpose and keeping them hidden from the real hunter nin's and as long as he paid up in the end their wouldn't be any problems between them.

"Haku" called the rough sandy voice of the still recovering Zabuza, he instantly gained the feminine looking boys attention. "What happened after I was _killed_ by you?" he asked adding sarcastic emphasis on the tern killed. Sure he didn't really die but he still felt like he did.

Haku was silent for a second as he thought over the question that his master asked him, thinking he was both going to hate it at first and then love it. "Well the blonde kid found out I was a fake hunter" he revealed making Zabuza look at him with surprised menacing eyes clearly asking him to explain everything. Zabuza was also inwardly scowling at his mental image of the grinning blonde little bastard who kicked him in the face, all while having one of his specially trainedrabbits in his flak jacket; those things weren't easy to train you know!.

Haku let loose a silent sigh as he took a seat next to the big plain bed his master was currently tucked into. "He knew of the hunter nin protocol of dealing with the remains of a rogue nin at the scene and asked me and I quote 'so what are waiting for? behead him, hunter nin'" he explained, his overly sweet smile never once wavering.

Zabuza whistled at that, he had seriously underestimated that kid if he knew about ANBU protocol and even had the nerve to point it out like that, he won't make the same mistake of underestimating any of those Genin again. "So that's all then you had no problem escaping even after they found you out like that?" he questioned not believing that with Kakashi of the Sharingan eye being present that Haku could just go and simply pick him up and escape with no problems.

Haku sweet smiled widened just a tad "that's where I bring in the good news Master Zabuza. It would appear that Kakashi's battle with you weakened him more substantially than first thought..." he started, gaining his Master's total interest who eagly asked him to continue.

Zabuza's focused attention on him was almost enough to make the young nin beam a smile but he kept himself composed. "You see when I was discovered I acted quickly and attacked them all with my senbon, and...the strangest thing happened. The boys where able to evade my assault while Kakashi didn't appear to be able too and was then struck in the right points upon his body that would send him into a death state just like your own" his words where almost enough to make Zabuza burst out laughing at hearing all this. Haku spotted the subtle twitches in his master "so that's why I think given what I could assess he might have been suffering from chakra exhaustion after your battle". That did it Zabuza was now laughing madly, it was all too much! this gave him the perfect edge he would be fully recovered while Kakashi on the other hand...not so much!.

Zabuza's laughter eventually died down into a unnerving snicker "hehehe, Haku lets get started on my recovery immanently. I can't wait to see the look on Kakashi's face when we meet again" he then looked up at the ceiling the bandages on his face wrinkling upwards showing he had a big grin underneath them. "This time when he sees the future it will be of his _own_ death" he finished blood thirsty joy thick in both his tone and the air around him.

Haku bowed in respect to his master wishes "right away Master Zabuza" and with that Haku stud up and made his way out of the room to go and mix some medicines together that will help speed up his Masters recovery.

 **Tazunas hours a few hours after arrival**

Kakashi had yet to wake up, Sasuke and Sakura had tried some healing Jutsus but they came to same conclusion, this was just out of their league and his body was gonna have to recover the natural way. Though during Kakashi comatose state the people of the house worked to keep the Jonin from starving by making him swallow food pills that where brought before leaving Konoha in case they where needed; good job too. Strangest thing was that when they brought the food pill to his face it disappeared through his mask meaning they never got to see his face.

So the gang was currently sitting before Kakashi who was still out cold, with Sakura monitoring his vitals to make sure no negative changes occurred without them knowing about it. Naruto let loose a huff, he was getting bored quickly and wanted something to do, maybe he would go and see if he could find this Gota guy and beat him to a pulp or something but he didn't want leave his team and Tazuna's family alone just in case more hired nin's showed up while he was gone. Sasuke wasn't faring any better than his blonde friend was, he too wanted something to do but felt the same. Sasuke didn't trust that Gato guy to not make an attempt on the old man's family at some point in the future; hell it was a miracle he hadn't done it already.

"Your all going to die" came a young dead sounding voice from behind everyone, they all turned and saw it was a young boy wearing a fisherman's hat. He had a glum, depressing expression along with a dark hopelessness in the air surrounding him. Everyone of the conscious members of Team 7 where perplexed by the little boys cynical attitude and wondered what could cause such a young child to say such dark words to them and with such certainty to.

"Inari!" exclaimed Tsunami in a chastising tone as she frowned at the little hat wearing boy "show some respect to the people who've brought your grandfather back home to use safe and sound!" ordered a very cross mother. Inari turned and when he finally spotted the old bearded man he ran straight for him and was clearly happy to see him, but even though he was happy their was no smile to shown it.

Sakura gazed at the boy still curious on his statement of them dying. "Inari is it?" Inari nodded while giving her a dirty look that the inner her didn't approve of at all. Sakura ignored the voice of her inner self and pressed on with her question "what makes you think where going to die?" she asked calmly while she work to contain her own urge to smack the boy on the look he was still currently sending her.

Inari sat holding gently on to his grandfather as he now scowled at the bubble gum haired girl inner Sakura was now full blown scowling back while real Sakura held her composure. "Because Gatos too strong! he will kill you all!" stated Inari like it was more of a fact than an option.

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at this "but he's just a business tycoon, he only has money on his side. In front of a real ninja he'd be nothing" informed Sasuke his tone cool as he continued to lean back on one of the four walls with his arms neatly folded.

Inari turned to the Uchiha and scowled at him next "that's all he needs, Gato has an army! He has thugs and he has ninja on his side too. You don't stand a chance! so why don't you just take your friend here and leave all ready. Your all too weak! You'll all just die like all the rest who've tried to stand up to Gato!" shouted the now angry Inari as he went into a full blown rant, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Inari that's enough! go to your room!" ordered Inari's now deeply cross mother as she point to the room's only door, Inari scowled at her but left anyway and ran out of the door and up the stares to his room. Tsunami let loose a bitter sigh "am sorry about him, it just he's been through a lot ever since Gato showed up" explained the mother her expression mournful when she thinks of her son and everyone's suffering at the hands of that tyrant.

Sakura gave a reassuring smile to the sad woman "it's okay! we get it mustn't be easy living under this Gato's rule. But don't worry we'll make sure that your bridge gets finish in no time! hell Naruto-" she paused when she noticed her blonde teammate wasn't in the room any more. "Where'd he go?" she wondered looking to Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders haven somehow missed Naruto's exit. The snow rabbit just continued to sleep peacefully haven gouged itself on a tasty carrot that was given to it some time ago.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had followed Inari up the stares wanting to ask him why he had no faith that things could get better. He'd gotten some pieces to that puzzle when he saw him crying over a picture of what he assumed was his late father. Currently Naruto was standing behind the slightly cracked open door wondering if he should or shouldn't go in. He opted for the former.

Inari turned when he heard his door creaking open and turned with a tear soaked face and saw the blonde nin of the group standing their, his expression unreadable. Inari began quickly wiping his tears away with his free arm and scowled hatefully at the intruder "what do you want?" he asked with clear dislike for the boy.

"Do you always cry like that?" he asked startling the boy with the sudden question, "ya know crying all the time will make nothing better, and constantly crying over the dead is noway to respect their memory either" he said as wisely as a thirteen year old possibly could.

Inari gritted his teeth at the older boy. What did he know? How could he know the suffering he has been through? He was just some outsider who came from one of those high living ninja villages, he didn't know true suffering. "what do you know huh!" Inari shouted in pure anger "you don't know what it's like to suffer! To be alone like this!" yelled Inari who's short rant just seem to make Naruto give a bitter laugh which just served to make Inari even angrier at the Genin with his hands balled into fists. "What so funny huh? you think this a joke or something!?".

Naruto looked at Inari with understanding eyes that shocked the boy not expecting to see such a look in this stranger. "no I just understand, what it's like to be alone. But you aren't alone, you have your mother who loves you, a grandfather too and look at him trying to made this country a better place. But you...your crying, why? Whats that going to do but make everyone else around you sad as well...is that what you want, Inari?" he asked his tone surprisingly calm for the usually hyperactive Naruto.

Inari stud their silent for a second soaking in Naruto's words, he didn't want to make his mother and grandfather sad he just wanted them to understand that Gato was unstoppable, and if they didn't stop trying to defy his rule they would die too...just like father did.

Inari's head dropped as he looked down at the floor, Naruto noticed small droplets of water hitting the wooden flooring and the little boys body beginning to shake. "I-I don't want t-to it's just...I don't want my mummy and grampa t-to d-die like d-daddy did" he sobbed out. If Gato killed them he felt he would have nothing left in his life, Gato had already stolen a huge chunk of Inari's life if they where taken next he would be left completely hollow with no one left besides his uncle.

Inari's sobs halted when he felt himself being pulled into a warm hug, he looked to see who it was and found it was no other than Naruto. After a minute or so Naruto pulled him away and flashed him a bright grin. "Hey don't worry about a thing kid! me and my team will make sure nothing bad happens to them, okay? after all am an awesome ninja and my team is going be this country's Hero's Dattebayo!" proclaimed Naruto his grin never weathering and his tone full of confidence and courage.

Inari looked away not believing him "their no such things as hero's only stupid idiots!" he spat out cynically as he batted Narutos arms off of him and made to walk out of the room, but was stopped when the spiky blonde nin reached out and grabbed his smaller arm.

Naruto looked Inari in his eyes, Naruto's blue ones full of determination and hope, the younger boys full of despair and cowardice. "My village has had many hero's most of which have died in the line of duty giving up their lives to protect or save something from destruction. Their sacrifices have help to inspire generations. But that can only happen if the people themselves are willing to let it inspire them and not dishearten them like you have Inari...you've let your hero's sacrifice drain you of your heart when it should've inspire you to fight harder than before, not give up like you and most of this country has" asserted Naruto as he expressed beliefs that went against the younger boys.

Naruto let go of Inari's arm as he stud up and left the room while Inari stud their in the middle their frozen and wide eyed at Naruto's speech. The Genin's words where hitting him harder than anything he had ever heard before. Inari stud silent and looked over to his father picture now wondering for the first time ever if he too could've been inspired instead of disheartened? _"live your life so you will have nothing to regret"_ came the words of Inari's late father ringing inside his head as clear as a bell.

Naruto walked casually down the stairs with his hands in his trouser pockets as he thought of the man in that picture, he looked like the kind of man who would make people believe in themselves, the smile on his face said he was the type who would brighten up anyone's day. He couldn't image the pain that must come from loosing someone like that. **"Naruto we need to talk"** came the voice of Hirofumi he was sounding serious but not deathly so, Naruto nodded and went into a private room to mediate and sent a mental message to Sasuke to inform him and ask him to keep an eye out.

 **Hirofumi's Garden**

Hirofumi sat at the top of the stone that will become a statue of Isobu with it's head currently carved and his arms still feeling numb from when he used that blasted jack hammer to carve it, later he'll use his hammer and chisel to refine and add detail. Hiro turned when he sensed the arrival of his spiky blonde grandson "ahhh...Naruto glad you could make it so quickly my boy" greeted Hiro sending a pleased smile in the boys direction.

Naruto grinned at the man he was more than happy to come see him face to face rather than just talk through their mental link. "Sure gramps it not like am Kakashi Sensei or anything" joked the young Jinchuuriki making the spirit chuckle, knowing full well that team 7's Sensei is usually late like it's going out of fashion and Hiro often hears all about it from his two grandchildren. Naruto took a seat at the edge of the tall stone right next to his gramps "so Gramps what is you wanted to see me about?" asked the blonde looking at the man with curious blue eyes.

Hiro frowned as he looked into the distance, his position was high enough that he could see his garden from where he was and over the forest that surrounded it, he could see the pond with the twin streams flowing into it, his little dojo like building, the small sculptures and stone benches, even his favourite tree was visible. Hiro let loose a troubled sigh knowing this part wouldn't be easy to say "Naruto I fear Kakashi will not fully recover in time to take on Zabuza again" he grimly revealed. His words hit the young Jinchuuriki hard as he stared in shear horror, not believing what he just heard.

"w-wh-what?" was all Naruto could sputter out. Yes Naruto was strong for his age and yes he did have access to _some_ of Kurama's chakra true but Zabuza was a very experienced killer who would destroy him and his whole team without a moments hesitation, and Naruto couldn't kill a single man without it weighing down on him. He wasn't ready to face someone who could annihilate him and this whole village of people with a blissful smile on his face.

Hirofumi turned to the boy feeling he needed to explain and put a hand on the boys shoulder to refocus him. "Let me explain the situation. Firstly Kakashi's condition, for starters that Sharingan in his left eye is not his own" he started gaining the boy's immediate interest, "it's a transplanted Dojutsu and so it's for that reason that he's suffering chakra exhaustion despite his high and strong reserves of chakra. So because he used it for too long and doesn't have the proper chakra to fuel the eye efficiently like Sasuke does he's intern suffered chakra exhaustion faster than you could pipe down 30 bowl of ramen in a single seating" explained the spirit sounding serious even when giving his example at the end.

Naruto nodded in understanding, if that eye was not Kakashi's own eye then of course it was going to be draining, it was like fighting while you had a giant chakra leech on your back sucking you dry.

Hiro coughed into his hand to regain Naruto's attention "and to add to it, he has been thrown into a death like state and when he wakes up his body will still be very numb and weakened all over. So it will take more time than he has to reach back to full strength and be ready to match Zabuza again" the spirit elaborated, making Naruto curse their luck in a way that would usually get him a smack up the side of the head but Hiro let it go this time.

Naruto let loose a worried sigh as he looked off into the distance, the floating balls of light helping to sooth his nerves "so then what do we do?" he asked hoping for an answer to this whole mess.

Hirofumi smirked "I have an idea and it's something only you can do Naruto" reveal Hiro his voice sounding almost exited like he had just thought up something so epic and amazing that it would blow the cap of the world. Naruto hadn't heard this sort of excitement from his grandfather since he thought up the idea to start carving these statues of the other eight Bijuu.

Narutos head snapped around imminently wanting to hear it "what is it!? What is it? Aww! come on Gramp's what are you waiting for tell me!" yelled the impatient blonde. Something only he could do? What was it gonna be? He was thinking some cool jutsu, it must be related to his huge reserves of chakra.

Hirofumi laught at the energetic boys excitement, he always did like it when Naruto got like this not to say their wasn't times when it got to be abit too much but those where few and rare. The wavy haired man slapped a hand down on top the boys spiky yellow head and began ruffling his hair while he chuckled in amusement. "Hey calm down kiddo we have time, so you don't need to try and nag it out of me like this" his blonde grandchild pouted and mumbled that he wasn't nagging which only served to make the ghost chuckle further.

Once Hiro removed his hand Naruto looked up again really wanting to get started and if what the ghost had in mind could stop Zabuza then all the more reason to get started right?. "So what is it? Come on lets get started already!" he asked his urge to learn something new fuelling him with a vigour that could match that of a certain youthful duo.

Hirofumi gained a proud but at the same time serious smirk "okay, okay but listen closely" he said making the blonde lean in to listen better. As Hiro the Sharingan user explained the boys eyes began to widen and his jaw began to fall lower and lower until he had a look that portrayed the shear disbelief and amazement going on inside his head, it was like he was just told ramen had never existed or that the whole world was actually orange and that he just never knew or their was a sequel to his favourite book.

Naruto continued to sit still a blank zoned out look on his face and was only brought out when Hirofumi began shaking him back to his sense's "wohoo oh?" he said as he began shaking the cobwebs out of his head as his brain rebooted. Naruto turned his electric blue eyes back to his grandfather "so do you really think it's possible?".

Hiro nodded with a smile"yes with yours and Kuramas chakra I think it's possible to make this Jutsu a reality, well that's if the future Hokage doesn't think he's up to the task " teased the spirit with a sly smile.

Naruto scowled challenging at that "I am! just you watch I'll have this Jutsu down in less than I week!. Just you wait! Dattebayo!" declared the aspiring Hokage fiercely. "Oh and also..." picked backup Naruto gaining the dead man's undivided attention "I'd like to keep this a secret from Sasuke" Hiro cocked a white eyebrow at this. Naruto saw the confusion in his gramps expression and saw it fit to explain, "I really want this Jutsu to be a surprise, I've never been able to shock him with any new Jutsu or seal before and this one I think will do it! Pleasssssse!" he begged with an exited gleam in his eye that the spirit just couldn't deny.

Hirofumi caved instantly feeling kinda cruel on leaving Sasuke out of the loop this time, but hey! if it helped determine Naruto further than it would be for the best in the end. "Fine!" he exclaimed "do as you wish I wont say a word. _But!_ tell him about Kakashi's condition" he add strictly making the blonde nodded promising he would. Hiro stud up and looked down at Naruto who was grinning and shaking with excitement more than ready to begin learning the creation of this new Jutsu. "We start in a few hours, if you want to keep it a secret from Sasuke I suggest you leave a shadow clone behind to cover for you while your off training, and make sure it doesn't get into any spars with him like you two usually do. Also try and preserve as much chakra as possible as well, this Jutsu will eat up all of your first tail state" instructed the spirit his tone deadly serious making Naruto nod before he faded back into reality.

Hirofumi sighed and summoned up his hammer and chisel and looked over to the unrefined face of Isobu "might as well get started now that I've got some feeling back in my arms" said Hiro before he walked over to the statues head and began his work on adding needed detail.

 **Back in the real world**

Once Naruto awakened back into Tazuna's house he quickly went to inform Sasuke of Kakashi's condition and said that was all that Hirofumi wanted to tell him; a big fat lie of course but Sasuke brought it.

Naruto explained how Kakashi got easily chakra exhausted due to his Sharingan being an implant and how he didn't have the special chakra needed to power it efficiently like Sasuke does; which Sasuke perfectly understood. Then he went into further detail on how Kakashi's exhausted state getting mixed in with the death state he was put under by the fake hunter nin was sadly going to leave him weakened, even after he wakes up. While Zabuza on the other hand will likely be back to full strength and probably won't pass up the opportunity to attack while Kakashi is still very weakened.

"This isn't good" said Sasuke as he sat down at the dinning table in Tazuna's home "what are we going do? with Zabuza also having that fake hunter nin on his side we'll stand less of a chance in taking him down" elucidated the young Sharingan user. "Further more we'll need to keep guard of Tazuna to make sure no other possible nins can try to assassinate him while our backs are turned" Sasuke added mentally damning their luck further. It was suppose to be just a normal C-rank mission and now it was a solid A-rank and their only Jonin of the group was out cold and might not be of much use when he isn't.

"Ahh calm down man we'll be fine!" asserted Naruto with up most certainty making the Uchiha look at him like he had just grown a second head on how he could say that. "We just gotta prepare Kakashi Sensei better, give him a trump card of sorts!" he elaborated slightly as he reached into his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll labelled 'Explosive Tag Forger' and once the Uchiha saw that his lips lifted into smirk, knowing what his Uzumaki friend must have in mind.

"So you plan on making some of your special tags for Kakashi, huh?" he asked getting hi answer in the form of a proud nod.

Sakura walked in with a downcast expression "sorry guys but theirs been no change in Kakashi Sensei's state and I don't have a clue when he'll wake up" said Sakura sadly. She didn't like the fact that their Sensei was out, it made her feel lost not having him around to instruct her and the others, she would give anything right now just to see him up in his futon, reading his smut and giving everyone one of his famous eye smiles.

She looked back up and heard the guy's telling her it was fine, she also saw that Naruto had laid out a scroll on the table that had a complex looking sealing formula on it's paper. That reminder her of the cherry pink storage scroll Naruto had given to her and how he said he had made it himself. She approached the table and looked over Uzumaki's shoulder "hey Naruto what's this?" she inquired sounding very interested in what he was up to.

Naruto turned his head and pulled out a seat next to him for her, to which Sakura took but was also surprised by Naruto's show of manners as he gave her a proud grin. "This is a special formula system...of my on creation! and it took me a long time to make" he started and began gesturing to a part of the seal. "you see this makes explosive tags" Sakura's emerald eyes widen when hearing this, amazed by her teammates statement but was finding it difficult to believe. Naruto saw her disbelieve and that just made him want to prove it "here let me show you".

The spiky blonde Genin pulled out some white paper slips from his flak jacket and placed one in the blank rectangle space at the centre of the formula. Naruto placed one hand on the scroll and with the other he held it in the ram seal **'release: normal!'** as he said this the surrounding formula began to move and slither to the centre and onto the blank strip of paper, the lines of black ink began to curve, swirl and draw until their it was, a complete explosive tag just like the ones used by shinobi everywhere. Sakura could hardly believe it, she just watched an explosive tag get made right before her eyes and so quickly too. Naruto made it look so _easy_ "amazing" was all she could whisper out as she just stared at the newly made tag.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's amazed expression "you think that's amazing that's nothing! this puppy hear can do more than that, Dattabayo!" stated the proud sealing protege, regaining the bubblegum haired girl's undivided attention. Sasuke subtlety smiled, he was liking how Sakura was changing she was gaining such respect for Naruto and was treating him like a real friend, that was also making Sasuke intern begin to change his own option of Sakura. Though Naruto was always willing to give people second chance's and you would have to do something majorly bad to get on Narutos shit list.

Naruto placed another blank tag into the centre of the formula and called **'release: medium'** after that the lines of ink began going over the plain white paper, but this time their was twice as many lines running over it. Sakura noticed that as the lines went on to the tag less lines where left in the surrounding formula, she guessed it must have a limited amount of uses before it runs out of ink and chakra.

After the ink had settled their was a more complex formula on the tag, the lines appeared thinker and bolder than the last tag, slowly the white paper began to change colour until it became a darkish yellow. Naruto picked the tag up and held it up to eye level with Sakura "this tag here has twice the blast radius of a normal tag and a bit more kick too" explained the blonde making Sakura look at the tag in both amazement and great caution; that could be enough to demolish half this house.

"And" spoke up Naruto again as he gestured to the formula still laid out on the table "I can go one more up, I call that one Heavy Duty and it turns the paper red and that one has twice the blast radius of the yellow ones, along with more power" he explained making the girl gulp in fear at the thought of that level of an explosion as it would easily be more than enough to level this house.

Somewhere in the world an explosion loving blonde looked off into the distance, somehow sensing that beautiful _art_ was currently being created. He clenched his fist as a dramatic waterfall of tear ran down his face "yes finally someone else has discovered what true art is! That it's an EXPLOSION!" he passionately yelled to the heavens as his hunchbacked partner grunted in annoyance in the background at his partners antics.

Sakura cautiously picked up the yellow tag not wanting to accentually set it off and studied it's complex closely not able to make any sense of it what so ever, she then looked over at her whisked faced teammate then back at the tag. "Wow Naruto it's amazing. How do you know how to do this kinda stuff? I read up somewhere that the sealing arts are one of the most difficult branch's of the Shinobi arts and...here you are making it seem like child's play" inquired Sakura as she trailed off with both respect and a little envy in her voice at how both her teammates where so talented. It all helped fuel her desire to get to their level, but the question still remained on how she even could? Sasuke has his Sharingan, Naruto has that wired golden chakra that she really did need to ask him about at some point, was it a Kekkei Genkie maybe? like Sasuke's Sharingan?. Her inner turmoil didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry Sakura" came the cool voice of the Uchiha making her look up at him on the other side of the table "you'll find your speciality just don't look down on yourself" reassured Sasuke surprising both her and Naruto. Sasuke had never once said anything so nice to Sakura before, he was always distant even during the time he was teaching her medical ninjutsu. Maybe this was a sign that he was finally starting to warm up to her.

Sakura beamed at the Uchiha "thanks Sasuke!"she chirped, feeling worlds better now that Sasuke of all people had just tried and succeeded in cheering her up. Naruto grinned at seeing Sasuke finally beginning to accept Sakura and no longer just tolerating her, now they could finally start becoming a real team. Inside Naruto's seal Hiro was practically throwing a full blown party at seeing this and even went as far as to force Kurama to wear a party hat much to the fox's dismay.

Sakura's emerald eye's spotted the beginnings of another formula peeking out from the edge of the scroll that cached her curiosity "hey Naruto what's that on the other side of the scroll? it looks like another sealing formula" her questioned made Naruto look at where she was pointing, so he unrolled the scroll further and grin foxily when he recognized it.

"Oh this one's special, it another Explosive Tag Forger, but not as you would expect. Here let me show what I mean" so he placed a blank tag into the blank space wordlessly and watched as thin lines of ink began writing the formula. Sasuke was even curious about this one, he doesn't remember Naruto ever showing him this one before.

Once done the paper began changing colour and was left a maria of different colours all over. Naruto took the new tag then held it up and when he did it lit up making everyone at the table begin to freak the hell out, they both shouted at him to throw the explosive out of a window or something. But he didn't, he just sat their grinning cheekily and threw the tag up in the air. Everyone but Naruto took cover and was ready for a fierce explosion but one never came, instead the tag exploded into confetti along with some mini fire works it was quite the mesmerizing sight.

Sasuke and Sakura stared perplexed at the spot in the air where the tag _detonated_ and looked at the blonde dumbstruck "their what I call my party tags" he revealed proudly, still grinning.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT FIRST, **NARUTO**!" shouted the angry Uchiha with his Sharingan automatically activating and the equably angry Haruno and inner Haruno. Hirofumi and Kurama in the mean time where having a right laugh at watching the blonde getting scolded like that and found the enraged expressions of the other two pre-teens hiiiiilarious.

 **A few hours later**

A few hours later Naruto got the go to leave and start his training, so he created a shadow clone in the bathroom and sneaked out into the woods. After a few minutes Naruto found a good spot in the woods far enough away from the house that no one should spot what here's up to. "Hehehe" snickered Naruto at seeing his escape went as planned "so what do you say Gramps, Kurama shawl we get started then?" asked Naruto his body shaking with barely held excitement. Hiro could be heard chuckling in his mind scape he too was looking forward to teaching the boy this special jutsu **"yes lets begin Naruto"** Hiro said calmly but they was eagerness under the tone of his voice. **"grrrr"** grunted Kurama he was ready to start supplying his chakra to Naruto so could use it to make this Jutsu.

 **Chapter End**

 **To The Devil Dragon God Slayer: Why Sakura didn't ask Naruto about his cloak was simply that she didn't really have the time to do so, she was kept very busy with training and studying on various arts she was lacking in mainly away from Sasuke and Naruto. So I hope that answers your question. You may also wonder about the time it takes for Kakashi to be on time, wouldn't that give her a window to ask? well they adepted to Kakashi's lateness and only turn up a few mintues beofre him and we know it would take a lot more time than that for Naruto to explain his condition.  
**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter, if you did drop a review, if you didn't drop a review on why, I wounder how many of you can guess what Naruto's new Jutsu if gonna be?**


	11. A Burst of Courage

**Hello back again with a new chapter sorry if this one seem rushed I just really wantedf to get it out today so I could better focus on the up and coming rematch with Zabuza and Haku which will be coming in the next chapter!. Anyway this chapter if mainly the set up and to fill in the space but I put as much heart into it as I could and it's not that long like some of the rest...so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 10 A Burst of Courage

Team Kakashi was sitting in Tazunas house eating tea with his family in the dinning room, it was the afternoon of their third day in wave and Kakashi still had yet to awaken. Naruto was making progress on that special secrete Jutsu that he, Hirofumi and Kurama where putting together, but it would only be used if the need should arise and given how things where looking it was seeming like the need would most certainly arise.

Inari had been silent for days even since Naruto had spoken to him. He was still mulling over Naruto's words on how he and everyone else could have taken Kaiza's death differently. Maybe they could have used it as a fuel to drive them and help them all rebel against Gato, maybe they could've hired Ninja's sooner to help them fight back while they still had the money to spare, maybe by now their country would be free of that tyrant. So many better options where becoming clearer and clearer everyday to the little boy that it made him feel so utterly foolish! If they had just acted sooner, _together!_ Gato could've been nothing more than a bad memory by now! But could this small team from Konoha really stop him as he was now with all the power he has gathered on his side?

Inari was playing with his food as he was lost in his thoughts, that was until a voice pulled him out of them "hey Inari, what's wrong?" the boy looked up and saw it was Naruto who had asked him this, the whiskered boy looking at him with silent concern.

The constantly sad looking boy gazed back down unable to meet the older boy's eyes "oh I was just thinking is all" was his response, not itching to voice his real thoughts.

"I understand if your scared" Inari looked up when Naruto said this "I'm sure it's not easy placing your country's hopes in the hands of people who look no older than yourself" he said with a soft but confident smile.

Inari shook his head in no at this "no it's not the age thinks it's just.." he paused while everyone at the table listened carefully "it's just...if we had acted sooner...after..." he halted, not wanting to mention about his fathers horrible death "grrr! if we just acted sooner! Together! than maybe, just maybe we could have stopped Gato before he had so much control over us!" exclaimed Inari his eyes tearing up. The young hat wearing boy took a deep breathe to calm himself while everyone looked with sympathy at the boy's pain, "but now Gato just has so much power on his side. How do you hope to beat that?" asked the boy with pleading eyes wanting to hear an answer.

Sasuke was the next one to speak "all the real power Gato has on his side is Zabuza and that masked nin, we take them out we can get to Gato, easy. Yes he has a lot of man power but that's nothing when compared to a ninjas skill" said the Uchiha coolly. But after his ebony eyes narrowed "but that leaves the problem of how we deal with Zabuza and that masked nin since their both really good. Plus Kakashi is still out while Zabuza is regaining more and more of his strength ever day" reminded Sasuke, darking the mood at the table as he did.

Naruto put a hand on his friends shoulder and gave a goofy looking grin "ahh don't worry man we'll find a way I know it!" he said with his bright confidence that just never ceases to amaze everyone even his long time friend. But despite how the odds looked the rest of his team somehow felt their spirits rise when he said this.

Sasuke gave a typical grunt and a smirk at Naruto "hn...right we'll find away and besides am sure if Kakashi can hit Zabuza with one of those special blast tags of yours he'll win" mentioned Sasuke, he felt more positive about their chances of winning when he thinks back to Naruto explosive tags.

Inari frowned at the ninjas before him "aren't you guys like Zabuza?" he said suddenly, shocking everyone at the table even the snow rabbit that was present.

"Inari!" exclaimed Tsunami in a scolding fashion but the boy just ignored her.

"Aren't you guys just here for the money? like Zabuza is?" he asked still frowning not liking the thought of his country being saved by some money grabbing grubs.

Naruto looked at the boy perplexed before he gave an embarrassed smile and began rubbing the back of his head, "no not really. You see I just wanted to get off of D-ranked missions for awhile!... and as you can see it worked but then things kinda got out of hand and we just sort of wounded up here you see" he explained his tone sheepish as he did. Naruto's expression then turned more stern "and besides after hearing about what's happening to your country I couldn't just sit by and let it go on, it would go completely against everything a leaf Shinobi stands for if I did. Especially one like me who seeks to be the future Hokage" he expressed his tone full of pride and a sense of righteousness.

Inari looked at Naruto with a new light, his tone carrying his honour and pride making it clear even to him that he was not just some money hungry goon trying to paint himself as a saint.

Sakura nodded in agreement with her teammate "he's right that's not the Hiddens Leafs way, we seek to do good for the world when we can. Payments are just what's needed for multiple reasons, like funding the village and giving the hard working ninjas money to live on, to name a few" informed Sakura putting her book smarts to work.

Inari didn't know this, he always assumed that the ninja's who did these jobs just kept all the money to themselves, he didn't realise that it was spread out to help their village.

Sasuke also decided to throw in his two cents as well "yeah, in fact we aren't even suppose to be here since this mission is meant to be way out of our league. But we came anyway feeling it was just the right thing to do" he added leaning forward on the table with his elbows placed on it's plain wooden surface.

Inari didn't know what to say, they came because this hopeless despairing country of his needed them...just like hero's, just like his...Dad.

Inari was looking down at the table his hat obscuring his eyes, everyone noticed small droplets of water hitting the wooden surface. Tsunami and Tazuna looked at Inari with concern "Inari" called his mother softly as she reached out and touched one of her littler hands then started caressing it "hey honey it's okay, whatever it is am sure it'll be fine" she soothingly said.

The little boy shook his head before lifting it up, his eyes now shinning with what could only be seen as hope a new fire burning in them one that hadn't been seen in his eye's for a long time. "I get it now, dads death didn't make this happen to us. We let it happen! we took his death as a sign of hopelessness when...when! could have had it inspire us to fight back!" exclaimed Inari, his sudden change in character taking everyone by surprise. "He taught us all to be brave but after he died we just forgot! well it's about time everyone remembered!" he shouted at the top of his lungs now standing on the dinning table. For the first time in forever a smile was making it's way on Inari's usually glum face.

Team 7 smiled, grinned and smirked at the boys sudden burst in courage, glad to see they where returning some colour back to this some what oppressed country.

So tea at the Tazuna household went on peacefully...that was until it came to desert "Okay deserts ready! it's chocolate cake. It wasn't easy to get my hands on all the ingredients and I had to sort of _improvise_ abit but I hope you all like it" said Tsunami happily as she served everyone a piece of cake; even Sasuke who wasn't much for sweet foods decided to be polite and accept a piece anyway.

Sasuke eat a piece of his but then noticed that Naruto hadn't touched his piece and was looking at it and seemed to be silently questioning something to himself. "Eh? Naruto are you alright?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, everyone else heard the question and looked at the blonde wondering why he was just looking at the piece of cake like that.

Naruto looked up and grinned nervously " eh?" he said as he now realized that everyone was looking at him "oh! am sorry it's just when I was back at the orphanage the Matron didn't let us have sweets and chocolate. And when I eventually moved out I never really thought much about sweets and stuff like that" explained Naruto, making all those who didn't know about Naruto status as an orphan look at him in great surprise.

Tsunami was the first to voice these shared thoughts "Naruto your an orphan?" she asked finding it incredible hard to believe, he's always so happy and cheerful that it was hard to imagine someone like that could be an orphan at all.

Naruto turned to her and shrugged not really thinking it a big deal, well not anymore at least "yeah, but don't feel sorry for me it's no big deal really" he reassured smiling as he did. Sure it sucked not having parents but he learned that his mother loved him deeply and once he becomes a chunin he'll learn about his father too and Naruto's pretty sure he must've loved him as much as his mother did. He has friends, a team, a sensei, the Matron who he still visits when he can, the old Hokage, Kurama, Sasuke and Grandpa Hirofumi, he has no reason to be sad in his mind.

Tsunami nodded seeing he wasn't lying or if he was he was doing a splendid job at it "um okay" she said in an uncertain manner.

Sasuke didn't decide to point out that he was an orphan too, Naruto had simply slipped up he didn't do it purposefully and Sasuke didn't want that kind of attention. Sakura knew that her two teammates where orphans and she figured asking them about it would stir up awkward and unwanted subjects, plus besides she herself wouldn't know how to relate to the boys like that since she has a full family.

Naruto looked back down at the cake with renewed interest and poked it with the fork that was given to him and after a few more poke he broke of a piece. Before putting the piece in his mouth he grinned and snickered "well the Matron isn't here to tell me I can't have any huh". Before Naruto put the piece in his mouth he suddenly seemed to remember something "hummm well when I think back the Matron didn't exactly say we couldn't have any sweets or chocolate, and one time I did have some sweets but I don't really remember much, but the next day she forbid me from ever having any ever again and the orphanage was a mess also" he explained as best as he could, the memory was really fuzzy in his head.

Sasuke and Sakura began mulling that over until they both reached a similar conclusion, their friend already had a lot of energy on a normal day, so what would happen if he ate something with high sugar in it?

The Uchiha and the pinket both become wide eye and tried to stop their teammate from eating the piece of cake "Naruto don't!"... but it was far to late he already had the piece in his mouth and was currently chewing it and seemed to be enjoying it too. So they began shaking him violently, trying to get him to spit it out but he refused he was enjoying it too much so why should he spit it out?

"Spit it out Naruto!" yelled Sasuke not wanting to know what would happen if he swallows it, "yeah don't swallow it!" shouted an equally panicd Sakura. Meanwhile Tazuna and his family where just watching the scene not knowing what to make of it

"Gulp!" was all Naruto said as he swallowed the piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, frozen in place wondering of what horrors have just been unleashed through a desert.

Naruto sat their perfectly normal if just a bit confused, that was until he suddenly just sat up straight and his whole body just tensed , his eyes wide as dinner plates and his whole body began feeling tingly all over as he suddenly became full with more energy than he could simply handle, he needed to move! do something! anything!. Naruto looked at Tsunami his electric eyes scanning her all over and quickly making her feel uncomfortable "your hair looks very nice! Miss Tsunami!" he shouted not meaning too he just couldn't help it.

She blushed a little at that, not expecting the sudden complement and started touching her own hair and smiled sweetly, appreciating the complement anyway "why thank you Naruto that really made my day" she thanked.

He less beamed and more ultra beamed a smile her way "your welcome!". Inari was about ready to shout at Naruto to tell him to stop hitting on his mum but halted when he next turned to him suddenly, the speed in which he turned his head seem to leave an after image which the little boy found kinda cool how he did that. "Inari you have a cool hat!" complemented Naruto again feeling really happy and extra generous today. Inari didn't know what to say to that and just sat their speechless and occasionally looking up at his hat wondering if it was really that cool.

Naruto turned to his female teammate grinning stupidly "Sakura you have a really awesome hair colour!" complemented Naruto his smile so blinding to look at the girl almost felt the need for sunglasses. She like Tsunami blushed at the complement and began touching her own hair, she never got complement on her hairs colour before but was liking it anyway and just gave a "thank you" to the spiky blonde and sat their humming a happy tune; that really made her day as well.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke smiling mischievously which was already beginning to irk the Uchiha, the blonde then began snickering too and was now pointing at the raven heads hair "and your hair still looks like a ducks butt hehehehe!" Naruto pointed out. This made everyone at the table even the rabbit look at Sasuke's hair style in a new light as they soon noticed that Naruto was right it really does look simlar to a duck's butt; even Sakura and her inner counterpart had to admit that his hair really does look similar to a ducks rear.

Sasuke's eye brow began to twitch in irritation at both his blue eyed friend and the combined stares of all the table's occupants as the continued to gaze on at his hair with some sort of fascination. He started gritting his teeth in anger, it had been a while since he had last been called duck butt "why you!" he made to lunge at the blonde but he was already out of his seat and was currently jogging on the spot near the rooms exit/entrance.

"I need to move! am gonna go for a run don't wait up!" was all he said before he left the room and shortly after the house as nothing but an orange and yellow blur.

Everyone now stared at the spot where the blonde once stud not knowing what to say. Sasuke let loose an exasperated sigh "sugar rush, should have really seen that one coming" he said getting an agreeing nod from Sakura while Tazuna's family was still processing what happened while Tazauna himself wondered why he didn't gotten a compliment. Little did anyone else known but the bunny was also wondering on why he didn't gotten a compliment either and did a rabbits equivalent of pouting.

Sasuke didn't have a clue when Naruto would come down from his sugar rush, but he did know that it wouldn't be anytime soon since his friend always did have too much excess energy for his or anyone's own good.

 **Next Day in a forest near Tazunas house**

Haku was walking through a forest in order to collect some herbs and plants that could be used to help bring his master back to full strength when he came across a blonde boy passed out in the middle of a small clearing, strong rays of light highlighting him to Haku's view. Haku strolled quietly over to get a better look and saw with surprise that it was that boy who had found him out and blew his cover.

A part of him was thinking of this as the perfect opportunity to take one of those troublesome leaf nins out, the other part of him was saying 'no he shouldn't' he wasn't in shinobi mode right now he was in Haku mode, the mode where he can be away from that blood soaked life if only for a little while. So the feminine looking boys soft side won out and he reached down to shake the boy a wake but didn't have to as Naruto's developing shinobi sense's already triggered him awake, his electric blue eyes snapping open at Haku and surprising the fake hunter nin when they did.

After coming quickly out of his shock Haku smile softly down at the blonde "well hello their. I saw you sleeping out in the middle of the forest here and thought that I should wake you, though it seems I didn't need to" explained Haku his voice as delicate sounding as his appearance made him out to be.

Naruto sat up and gave a grin to the girl as he saw it "oh right sorry miss" _"how the hell did I get outside?"_ he inwardly question not remembering much except his talk with Inari then their was cake then nothing. Naruto turned to the _girl,_ who was inwardly smiling in amusement at being mistaken for a girl, it was always fun to see their reactions when he _corrected_ them "so what are you doing out here...um...this is kinda the part where you tell me your name" he said giving her the go gesture.

Haku gave a closed eyed smiled when he said "names Haku and you Mr Shinobi?" he revealed and asked never losing his smile.

"Oh! name's Naruto" he then pointed to his mothers forehead protector and smiled "so you guessed am a Ninja huh?" he asked getting a curt nod, "yeah am a Ninja, here on an important mission turned even more important due to...circumstances" he said nonchalantly, shrugging as he did. Naruto got up on his feet as did Haku, he turned to _her_ with a question "so what you doing out here Haku?" he asked curious as he brushed the grass and dirt of his orange flak jacket, black pants and out of his chin length spiky shaggy blonde hair.

Haku continued to smile peacefully "well am here for some medical herbs for a someone very important to me, um am sorry if am sounding rude but would you maybe mind helping me search Naruto?" he asked both really liking if he could get some help and maybe some insight into the blonde who rather intrigues him.

Naruto looked at the girl not seeing any reason not to help her, she seemed harmless enough and appeared to have no ill will. He shrugged "sure I have a couple of friends who would just love to know of some medical plants" he said making Haku's smile widen a tad.

"Thank you Naruto" he said bowing as he did, so the two began their search for the plants that Haku desired. During their search Naruto and Haku talked about trivial things until Haku asked a more serious question. "Naruto your a Shinibo, why?" he asked wondering why the boy would pick that deadly and harsh path of life.

Naruto looked at the pink robe wearing girl thinking over the question "I have a few reasons, one I want to be Hokage, I want to reach more full potential, I want to protect my home, I want to understand what this cycle of hatred is that haunts this world _and destroy it!._ I want to help those who can't help themselves like I am right now in this country and..." he paused as he decided to look up at the trees and sky "even if I wasn't a shinibo I think I would still do all this anyway". He turned back yo Haku "but I guess being a shinibo just helps me do it better" answered Naruto giving a bright goofy grin at the end.

Haku stared at the boy in amazement he had such a list of reasons, so noble, not a words of a lie leaving his mouth as he spoke. Haku smiled he for real this time he really did like Naruto, Haku could relate to him in his own way "I believe that we become truly strong when we have something we want to protect, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" he asked smiling as he picked up another herb and placed it in his basket.

Naruto stared at her for a second before nodding in agreement "yeah I do, when you have someone in your life your willing to fight for to your last breath your bound to find your true strength" he said, his words honest and his mind bringing up images of his friends, his village, his brother in all but blood, his grandfather, Kurama, his mother all of them and more he would fight for.

Naruto grinned at Haku with his eyes closed "given the way you speak you almost sound like a shinobi yourself!" he said suddenly, almost startling Haku but he kept himself composed not willing to give anything away to the sharp blonde, the blonde already broke his cover once he wouldn't let the boy do it a second time over.

Haku thought it time to leave, it was much too risky being around the enemy and if he lingered about any longer the blonde may seriously break his cover for a second time. "well I think I have enough here. Thanks for your help Naruto and good luck in becoming this Hokage thing" he said while standing back up and began walking away, with Naruto behind him waving him off. Haku stopped a few paces away with his back turned smiling almost slyly as he was turned "oh and by the way Naruto" the blonde looked at the girl with a curious raised eye brow "am a boy" was all he said before he continued walking.

Naruto stud their for a second processing what he just heard, the word boy unable to fit under the image of Haku in his head that already had girl writing under it, but when it finally clicked in place he could only scream this to the heavens "WHHHHAAATT?!". In his seal watching this was Hirofumi and Kurama not laughting but also still processing what they saw and heard, but both eventually coming to the same result as their landlord **"WWHHHAAATTT?!".**

 **Back at Tazunas house**

Kakashi was now finally coming around groaning awake and slowly opening his single ebony eye to the glaring light of the room, he tried sitting up but found his body to not be cooperating with his minds orders. He was numb all over and could barely twitch any of his digits let alone move his arms. The memories of his battle with Zabuza came flooding back in waves, then the fights conclusion, then the "fake hunter nin" he said out loud, recalling how the nin had managed to strike him with those senbon paralyzing him and sending him out like a light.

Sakura entered the room coming to check to see if their had been any changes in her Sensei's state and was immensely over joyed when she saw him awake. "Kakashi Sensei your awake!" she yelled out happily, then popped her head out of the door "guys Kakashi Senseis awake!" she shouted down to everyone in the house, she got immediate responses with everyone quickly pooling into the room including the snow rabbit with only Naruto being absent.

Kakashi eye smiled to everyone, mostly the ceiling though "well nice to see am so loved, though I'm sorry I can't sit up to greet you all properly" he apologized jokingly before getting serious and turning his one open eye to Sasuke who was in his view "how long?" he simply asked.

Sasuke stared down at his Sensei "four days" he replied.

His sensei single eye widened briefly showing the shock at hearing this and how he must be putting everything together, calculating what this must mean, how Zabuza was clearly alive and already must have a huge head start on regaining his strength while Kakashi himself had been in a mini coma and unable to do anything to regain his own. "This isn't good Zabuza is still alive and already has a lead on me" said Kakashi in a grim tone.

Sasuke nodded "yes we know so we better get started on getting you back into fighting condition".

Kakashi nodded as best as he could in agreement with his Uchiha student and began ordering his body to move, first his fingers, then his toes, next his arms, his legs, his hips, his back, his neck, his whole body felt like one great big brick but he was managing to get it to move through the numb stiffness. After about five minutes of struggling he was finally able to slug himself onto his feet with some support from both Sasuke and Sakura aching like crutches for him to lean on "thank you, you two my legs aren't feeling very strong right now" admitted Kakashi who then noticed the absence of his teams resident blonde "where's Naruto?" his question seemed to make everyone look awkwardly around, only hearing the term 'sugar rush' being muttered. It perplexed Kakashi until he came to same conclusion that his two other Genin came to "oh".

Naruto made his way through the front door and heard chatter coming from within the dinning room, when he entered he was received with the pleasant surprise of Kakashi sitting at the table. "Kakashi Sensei your finally awake!" he cheered grinning happily at seeing the white haired man up and...sitting; it was something at least.

Kakashi eye smiled at his shaggy blonde student "ahh Naruto am pleased you could finally join us, I I hear you have a present for me" he said. During the time the blonde was away the Jonin was informed about the special explosive tags that Naruto had made for him to use in his up and coming rematch with Zabuza.

Naruto thought about what he was talking about but it soon clicked and he walked up to the table and sat across from his Sensei and next to Sakura, who was petting the snow rabbit and was next to Sasuke. Naruto pulled some red tags out that had thick bold formulas written on them, along with some yellows ones too. "These are some powerful explosive tags of my own creation, the yellows ones have twice the radius and more power than your standard tags while the red ones have double everything of your yellows ones" he informed amazing the copy nin with them, he hadn't realized just how talented Naruto really was with seals.

Naruto handed the tags to Kakashi "we realized you would be extremely weakened when you finally come out of your coma so I thought you could use as much of an edge as possible, so I made you these. Just be careful when you them though, okay Sensei?" asked Naruto not wanting his sensei to get himself injured from using something of his own creation.

Kakashi eye smiled at the Jinchuuriki appreciating his concern but not feeling it needed "don't worry Naruto I will, I know my tags and if these are as powerful as you say they are I will make sure to be out of range" the white haired jonin reassured not wanting his student to have to worry about him. Next time he will defeat Zabuza weakened or not, though the current odds weren't looking to be in his favour so maybe Naruto's tag will help him.

The team wasn't so convinced. Kakashi was in real bad shape and Zabuza wouldn't just sit and wait for him to get better, they would just have to hope that somehow they would pull through. Naruto on the other now felt he would have to step up his game on completing that Jutsu since it appeared that Kakashi might be in worst shape than first imagined, it looked like Kakashi was having trouble just sitting up right.

They all new in a few days Zabuza would strike and weather they win or loose would decide the fate of this country; so no pressure.

 **Unknown Location**

Zabuza flexed his hand while he sat on a couch in his hideout, he sipped down some of Haku's medicine that he just wipped up for him. He could feel his strength returning, his reflexes regaining their sharpness, his speed returning bit by bit, his chakra manipulation regaining it's efficiency and control and of course his swordsmanship becoming once again flawless. Yes soon he would make that lousy little Genin team pay, he would kill his target and he would get paid and move on and try once again to cease control from that tyrant of a Mizukage. He was looking forward to killing the famous Kakashi Hatake, he should get some good money for his head and that will all go towards his funds for his coup't.

Zabuza looked at his hand as he clenched it tight "soon Kakashi I'll show you your future, and it'll be _your_ death" swore Zabuza as he began to laugh lowly in the dimly lit room of his hideout. In the shadows of a doorway Haku watched his master, he was pleased to see him returning to full strength though also deeply sad that it'll soon be used to kill others who don't deserve it but sadly fate had chosen them to soon fall to both his masters blade and tool.

The demon of the mist was quickly returning.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter, if you did drop me a review, if you didn't drop me a review on why**


	12. Battle of the Bridge Part 1

**Hello back again with a new chapter and as you can see this arc is now reaching near it's climax but I promise the battles won't simply end in two to three moves not by a long shot. As you can see this chapter didn't come out in about a week like they usally do, thats because am more busy as of late with life so sorry.**

 **Anyway on to reviews**

 **Father Anime: to be honest I didn't really know what else to do with this arc, it's near the beginning of the manga/show and they Akatsuki are not really makign themselves know yet nor are they making any big flashy moves, nor do any of the series other major chacaraters, hero's and villians alike, make apprences yet. Though this is usally the arc where the timeline can begin to curve and go into different directions. Though if you could change anything with this arc what would it have been?**

 **Undrneath: yeah sorry about that I'll make sure to be more careful with my wording.**

 **Lulumo: Sasuke's relationship, thoughts and hatered for Itachi haven't really changed he just hasn't been brooding over them as much as he has in canon, and as for the future status on that well am keeping it too myself for now. As for Naruto's new jutsu well you will just have to read and find out. Finally as for Zabuza's and Haku's fates well...you will just have to be patient on that one too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 11 Battle of the Bridge Part 1 a Demons Return

Three days passed since Kakashi Hatake had a woken from his mini coma. Though those past three days had been mostly dedicated to helping to get the Jonin back into good fighting condition as fast as possible. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had put all of their medical knowledge together to see if they could help speed up the whole process, but sadly it was to a limited effect and they where only able to make slight improvements to his greatly weakened condition.

The older Shinobi knew that today would finally be the day that Zabuza would make his move. Zabuza wouldn't waist this golden once in a life time opportunity to kill both the bridge builder and himself in one fell swoop, after all the head of an Elite Jonin, ex-ANBU captain and A+ class shinobi like himself would have an impressive bounty placed on his spiky white head that anyone would just _**love**_ to claim. Hell Kakashi checked his own bounty once before and even told his friends about it, Anko had tried non stop for about a week to claim his bounty after that and was raving on about all the "beautiful, wonderful, magical Dango!" she could buy with that much.

Naruto had been able to keep his training secret by some power of a miracle, with non of his team noticing that the Naruto often left behind at late evenings was in fact a clone, he would have at least thought that Sasuke would notice something by now but it seems the Uchiha hadn't. Though little did the blonde Uzumaki realize but Sasuke had in fact been aware of this for sometime now but has just kept quiet about it and decided to wait and see what his blonde friend was up to, furthermore the raven head had also noticed that Hirofumi had been awfully quiet as of late so he figured that the spirit must have something to do with his friends evening disappearances.

Everyone was gearing up for their next and hopefully final confrontation with both Zabuza and the masked nin, who they new would be their with him. Kakashi still wasn't feeling his best but he hoped with Naruto's explosive tags that he might be able to catch the mist nin by surprise with their unexpected power. He hadn't dared try them out just in case of any possible spy's and decided to just trust the blondes rough description of their overall power.

So the gang began their trip to the bridge, Kakashi said that was where Zabuza will most likely make his move.

Naruto before leaving with everyone had made sure to leave some clones hidden back at the house with Inari and his mother to keep guard. Speaking of the brown haired boy he's been making non stop efforts to get the people of this country to stand up for themselves, but has sadly only managed to get through to but a few dozen of them. But the boy wasn't ready to give up not by a long shot, he believed that the people of this country still had courage buried somewhere deep in their hearts and they just needed someone to help bring it out of them, just like his father had done once upon a time.

As the group was making their way to the bridge Tazuna began feeling worried, not about the up an coming fight (well that too) but about something a bit more threatening directly to his bridge's current nearly completed state. "Um Naruto my boy umm just ehhh...well you know about these tags you gave your Sensei, they won't by any chance harm my uh bridge will they?" he asked leaning forward to the boy, sweat beginning to form on his forehead and his voice almost desperate sounding. Tazuna really didn't want any harm to come to his masterpiece of a bridge especially not when they where _so_ _close_ to it finally being finished.

Naruto looked up at the older man before dawning a nervous smile. He hadn't thought about that part, he really wasn't planning on the final battle with Zabuza being at the oldmans bridge...so yeah their could be some collateral damage if one was to go off. "Um hehe sorry oldman but I didn't really make these tags with bridge safety in mind" apologized Naruto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he did. Tazuna's shoulders slumped at that "But hey! if there is any damage done me and my clones can help with the repairs afterwards" offered Naruto as he walked backwards so he could fully face the man. This made the old bridge builder smile in relief, glad to hear that any damage done could be easily dealt with after this was all over.

Seeing that the oldmans spirits had lightened up Naruto turned back around and kept strolling forward. Soon the group found themselves at the bridge with the sight greeting them being something that they wheren't hoping for. All of the bridges currently assigned construction workers where all on the ground, unmoving and possibly dead. As the team investigated the bodies they spotted senbon pieced in certain areas of the workers bodies indicating that this was the work of the fake hunter nin from before. Upon further inspection it was revealed that non where actually dead, thankfully.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible coal black eye as he scanned his surroundings keenly "their here" he warned plainly but with a grim undertone yelling through.

Sakura took guard in front of Tazuna determined to protect the man with a truly noble goal no matter what the cost, she did a familiar cross hand sign and summoned up a single shadow clone to guard the man's back. To her and everyone's surprise and thanks a lot to her rough as hell training under Kakashi she now had enough chakra, plus grand control over it to make a single shadow clone without draining her chakra and stamina dry. Her efficiently with her chakra was nearly unnatural, as was commented by her Sensei at one point in time.

"Hehehe!, so...you've finally come Kakashi. I was beginning to worry that you where still bed ridden" came the chilling voice of Zabuza from just about every direction as mist began creeping in from the east.

Kakashi stud calm not wanting to show any weakness to his enemy while his students braced themselves for combat. Sasuke summoned fourth his Sharingan and found that the mist was not completely natural and was again the work of Zabuza. Sakura and her clone drew kunai's and set up a guard around Tazuna. Naruto on the other hand had an idea to deal with the new mist. Naruto's irises became light gold as he called upon a small portion of Kurama's chakra and began focusing in on all the chakra around his body, converting it all into his wind element.

Kakashi huffed at Zabuza keeping his single eye out for any sign of him and his little guardian hunter. "Oh am so glad you took the time to worry about me, though I would be more than happy if I didn't have to see your face again" responded the Jonin sarcastically making the rouge nin give a dry laugh from somewhere in the mist.

"Heh! I hate to disappoint you but am afraid we will be seeing each other again, but rest assured it will be for the last time...for-" the silent killing master was cut off when Naruto suddenly shouted "Release!" from beside Kakashi.

Suddenly from Naruto came fourth a strong gale of wind that began rushing out in all directions dispersing the mist and bringing everything back into clear view, the swordsman and his masked subordinate became clear to everyone as they stud about thirty or more feet away from Kakashi's group.

Zabuza stud wide eyed as he looked at the annoying blonde that just seems to enjoy finding ways of fucking him over at any chance he got. First the water prison, then his escape which yes worked out very well in the end but still it could have gone extremely wrong _**and now!**_ his mist, he was seriously beginning to hate that fucking whiskered, blonde, orange wearing, wind using little bastard's guts.

Kakashi turned to his blonde student and gave one of his typical eye smiles "thank you Naruto, this will be of great help" he thanked getting a thumbs up and a big toothy grin from his Uzumaki student in return. The Sensei turned back to the now full on glaring Zabuza and looked at him with a lazy but tactical looking eye "well seems your **'Hidden Mist Jutsu'** won't be here to help you out anymore, not when I have Naruto here to simply neutralize it with his wind chakra" commented the Jonin with his uncaring tone that held a slight mocking edge to it, making the swordsman scowl at him harder than he had anybody in a long time.

Zabuza quickly calmed himself though and smirked under his wraps "well no matter, in your current state you'll still be no match for me even without the mist" he then turned to the mask nin beside him. "And Haku here will be more than enough to deal with your little brats while I take care of you, Kakashi" boasted the swordsman as he gestured with his thumb to the fake hunter beside him.

Naruto became shocked and slightly wide eyed when he heard the name of the masked nin and quickly figured out who it must be beneath that mask, a look didn't go unnoticed by both Sasuke and Haku. Naruto quickly buried his shock, he would get his answers later as for now the mission was more important an entire small country depended on them winning here today.

Zabuza gave a curt laughed before snapping his fingers after which six water clones of him appeared around Kakashi's group all snickering and getting ready to strike from all sides, but they never got the chance when the groups resident Jinchuuriki and young Sharingan user swiftly cut them all down in bursts of speed with Kunai's in hand. Reducing the Zabuza copies to nothing more than lame puddles of water.

The former Mist nin was briefly surprised by this but quickly came to grips with it _"their better than I first thought"_ he turned to Haku and gave him the go with a simple curt nod. Haku gave a brief nod back before zipping forward in a blazing fast spin that was even creating a small misty dust devil around him as he turned: making him seem like nothing but a mere shadow amongst the whistling winds. Out of all of team seven Sasuke was the first to make a move flashing over to meet Haku halfway with a Kunai in hand, each of the masked boys spins looking painfully slow to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

One final spin was performed before they clashed. Sasuke avoided weapon collision and went straight in for a slash at the boys chest who barely avoided the motion in time by leaning back and falling into a backflip that aimed a kick at the raven head boys chin, but Sasuke too leaned out of the way of the blow.

Haku gazed blankly at the boy from behind his mask, being careful not the look him directly in the eyes and following the warnings of his master to the letter. "Your good Mr Uchiha, you have some impressive speed and reflexes for someone so young and unseasoned. But it won't win you this fight give up now and hand over the bridge builder and I will let you leave here with your life" proposed Haku his voice void of any sort of emotion.

Sasuke gave a cocky smirk at that as he stared his opponent down with his Sharingan spinning lazily over a crimson canvas "hn! Yeah right like I would just give up to the likes of you, it would be disgraceful of me to do such a thing. No where gonna beat you and Zabuza then after all that Gato's next" boasted Sasuke his smirk never wavering.

Haku just let loose a bitter chuckle, almost like he had just heard the most childish thing in the world " _ **beat**_ _me and Master Zabuza?_ what a childish and naive way of putting it. You can't beat Shinibo like us..." he then lifted his senbon up to eye level "you have to _**kill!**_ Shinibo like us!" asserted Haku his tone growing darker and stern. Sasuke visible flinched at that, a brief image of the demon brother he'd reduced to a charred corpse flashed through his mind making him loose focus for a second. But the tiny opening was enough to make Haku go in for they attack and start performing single handed hand signs **'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!'** he called out to which he then stomped on a large puddle of water near his feet.

Suddenly the water on the ground sprinkled up into the air in front of the masked nin and then started shifting form until the droplets took the shape of hundreds of senbon needles that instantly shot off down at Sasuke. The young Genin reacted to this by nimbly flipping backwards leaving the sharp needles to hit nothing but the ground, then when back on his feet he precisely without a wasted movement deflect the rest of the senbon away from himself; all while smirking at the success of his manoeuvre.

Next Naruto rushed past Sasuke and was instantly upon the senbon user sending out a sharp kick to the nin's head which he blocked with a crossed armed guard, Haku then skipped back out of the reach of the following punch to his gut, then hopped back further to avoid having his feet knocked out from under him by the following leg swipe. Haku was being kept on the defensive in Taijutsu by the blonde, each blow strong and the speed in which they came one after another was impressive also. Haku could not seem to get a break as Naruto just refused to let up on his relentless attacks _"damn it he won't give me an opening!"_ cursed the masked ninja _._

Naruto eventually broke of from Haku making him inwardly sigh in relief for a second but soon caught sight of a fireball hurtling towards him. Seeing no time to avoid it he quickly flashed through a few hands signs **'Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!'** water flooded over the sides of the bridge and formed a protective wall of water before Haku, protecting him from the searing ball of fire as they collided creating wisps of steam when it was finally put out by the wall of cool chakra dense liquid.

Kakashi was shocked by the speed in which the fake hunter nin preformed that water Jutsu _"the way he weaved through those hands signs could be compared to Itachi Uchiha, not to mention he didn't even have to go through the fall set to perform it"_ his single eye narrowed at the boys display of skill _"be careful you two this one is not to be taken lightly"_. Kakashi's instincts kicked in when Zabuza appeared above him seeking to bisect him down the middle with his executioners blade, he leapt off to the side allowing the blade to slam into and break the ground where he once stud.

Zabuza turned to the other Jonin with a blood thirsty look burning in his eyes "now Kakashi this is no time to be worrying about your little students, if your not careful.." he paused to haul his blade to rest on his left shoulder as his eyes darkened " _your_ future will become death!" he finished, throwing Kakashi's previous words right back in his face.

The Konoha Jonin didn't turn when he spoke next and kept his gaze completely focused on the enemy before him, "Sakura protect Tazuna, move him to a different location if you must am counting on you, okay?" he asked getting a quick "yes Sensei!" from the young girl and her clone and her inner self, though the latter couldn't be heard. The team leader drew a kunai from his weapon's pouch and held it in a reverse grip as he glared with one eye at the swordsman who stood before him in an uncaring manner "well? you ready to die Zabuza?". His question just made the swordsman snicker cruelly as he suddenly raised his sword high.

"I will cut your bravado down along with you Kakashi!" exclaimed Zabuza before he charged the spiky white haired man and brought his sword crashing down upon him.

Naruto and Sasuke where currently facing Haku, unmoving but ready, the space between them and around was covered in a layer of water. Naruto was scowling hard at Haku his anger boiling as he remembered the smiling kind face of the boy he respected now being replaced by the cold blank mask of the Shinobi standing before him instead. "Naruto what's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke not taking his eyes off the nin, having noticed how strangely over tense his friends was around this guy now.

Naruto gave a side glance to Sasuke before looking back forward "it's nothing" he said trying to avoid the subject but Sasuke wasn't buying it one bit.

"Well it's clearly something, so are you going to tell me or not?" pressed the Uchiha.

Naruto sighed bowing his head in defeat, his friend could read him like a book sometimes. "Fine, his name is Haku I met him out in the woods three days ago, I thought he was just some civilian who was collecting herbs for a friend who needed some medicine made. We seemed to have a lot in common.." his blue eye then began scowling again at Haku "but it's clear now that was all just a lie".

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement but was surprised to here that this Haku hadn't made an attempt on Narutos life when he had such a clear opportunity to do so. Haku felt bad at hearing that Naruto thought he'd lied to him "I wasn't lying when I said I was getting those herbs for someone important to me, Naruto. Master Zabuza is greatly precious to me" explained Haku his words genuine and holding no hint of deceit.

It made no sense to the young blue eyed Genin on how Haku could say he valued someone like Zabuza so greatly, he was a killer, he took the job of such an evil man, someone who was ruining peoples life's and killing them all slowly and miserably by draining this country dry, stealing their jobs, stealing their money, killing their loved one's and whatever other horrible things he's been doing to make it worse. "I don't get it! why work for someone like him!? Why follow him!? He's just a monster whose helping another monster to destroy this country!" demanded the blonde confusion written on his face and thick in his voice.

Haku gave a low sorrowful sigh and began weaving through a string of hand seals "it shouldn't matter to you why I follow him, all you need to know is that I am his tool, his weapon and I will fight for him and slay all those that oppose Master Zabuza...". Before the Konoha Genin could realize what Jutsu the masked boy was planning to use the air around them all suddenly dropped to the point that they could see their own breaths before their eyes.

" _What the hell!"_ was the shared thoughts of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha as they resisted the urge to shiver at the sudden cold brushing against their exposed skin.

All the water on the ground along with the thick misty moisture in the air suddenly began to gather around the three of them in a circular formation, water began to chill and harden then turn to ice that started shaping into the form of crystal clear mirrors framed in rough jagged ice. The mirrors all positioned themselves around the three nin's until a dome was formed around all three combatants.

Haku slowly started backing up into one of the newly formed domes mirrors and walk right into it like it was a wall of still water until he was completely merged with it and standing inside it like a perfect reflection of himself. "Am sorry but that includes you to" he finally finished lifting up a threateningly senbon to the pair, it's pointed tip gleaming in the light as the tension between the Konha nins and the newly revealed ice user thickened.

Sasuke narrowed his blazing eyes "well am sorry too but am afraid you won't be _slaying_ us any time soon" he then went to make the first move again and began weaving through sign for a Great Fireball but was halted when senbon from the right began coming down on him and Naruto, forcing them to dodge and evade the needle as they peppered the ground where they previously stud. For a brief moment Sasuke's eyes cacheted some slight flickers of movement, it was brief but it was their. He and Naruto quickly moved again to avoid more senbon thrown at each of them by what seemed like every reflection of Haku, Sasuke's eyes again catching more flickers of movement only this time a bit more clearer since he was looking for it this time.

The attacks stopped as Haku decided that he wanted to speak "you cannot keep up with my true speed, face it, but you have done well to avoid my senbon so far. But I please must ask you to surrender now or I will be forced to kill you both" he hopped they would take his offer but he felt it would be refused like the last one was.

Naruto scoffed "yeah right. _We_ surrender!? no way in hell that's gonna happen you've got a better chance of flying then getting use to back down, Dattabayo!" retorted the blonde his eyes deficient as the sky was blue.

Haku let out an exasperated sigh "it is in your best interest to do so, your Sensei in his current condition stands no chance against Master Zabuza, he will die and you'll be next if you don't take my offer" warned Haku as he and all his reflections turned their heads in the direction of the fight between the two Jonin along with the Genin he was facing off against.

The ice user was right Kakashi was not doing well at all, he was panting and already looking tired and it had only been about ten minutes since the battles on the bridge officially started and he was already dawning bruises and a cut across his torso.

Naruto smirked which perplexed both Haku and Sasuke "don't worry about him, if Kakashi Sensei can't beat Zabuza then I'll use my last resort" he said vaguely with a knowing confident tone. Sasuke wondered if he meant the Kyubbi's chakra which pegged the question on why he hadn't drawn on any of it yet? "Sasuke ready for a little combo action" asked Naruto already weaving through some hand signs for a wind Jutsu, the raven head smirked and began forming seals for a fire Jutsu. Haku's eyes narrowed as he braced himself for this _'combo action'_.

 **'Fire style: Phonix Fire Sage Jutsu!'** after which Sasuke spat out bullets of fire, **'Wind Style: Gale Palm!'** Naruto clasped his palms together and a powerful current of chakra enforced wind rushed past him and fed the bullets of fire tripling there size, power and speed.

Haku didn't waste anytime and zipped over to another mirror, he was surprised to see them mix their two opposing elements together like this; he'd never once fought against a wind and fire user at the same time before until today _"what a powerful combination"_. Haku saw that the area of ice mirrors he was previous at had taken significant damage from the intense heat of the collaboration Jutsu with some mirrors getting deformed and melted in areas, but they where quickly restored after he fed them some more of his ice chakra. Though Haku was still worried by the fact that they even _could_ damage his ice mirrors to begin with, he knew he couldn't afford to keep repairing them over and over again or else it would begin to deplete his chakra reserves faster, it already cost him enough already just keeping the Jutsu active for even short periods of time _"I can't afford to waste time with them!"_.

Haku began zipping around between his mirrors throwing senbon after senbon at the duo with very few striking Naruto who just shrugged them off, while Sasuke swiftly batted them all away thanks to his eyes showing him the best and most efficient way to deal with them. Haku was inwardly cursing at all this _"I can't seem to get a hit on the Sharingan boy, while Naruto doesn't even seem the least bit affected at all...it even seems like his body is just pushing them out of it's own accord!"_ he studied finding it hard to believe what he was was true Naruto was using his and Kurama's chakra to push the invading senbons he felt out of his body so his healing factor could quickly take effect and deal with the small pricks to his body.

While this was playing out Kakashi's back slammed into the low wall/railing on the right side of the bridge after getting harshly kicked by Zabuza, who had been spending the best part of five minutes just beating on the weakened Jonin like it was his life long dream to do so. Kakashi had even pulled out his Sharingan at one point during their battle but that was just making things worse for him since he couldn't move or react as fast as was used to and was just causing him nothing but confusion, so he sheathed it after it was becoming nothing more than an a leech on his chakra.

Zabuza leisurely strolled up to the elite Jonin, showing barely even a scratch on himself "well would you look at that, the mighty Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake tired and beaten, what a miserable sight you are and it's only been what? ten or so minutes since this fight even started" mocked Zabuza maliciously with his head cocked thoughtfully to one side as he did.

Kakashi was huffing and puffing as his hand reached into his pouch and pulled out one of Narutos Red Heavy Duty Tags, he was hopping to avoid using one of them out of concern for the bridge but it seemed he had no choice but resort to them. Luckily though Sakura and Tazuna where out of the blast radius, plus their was noway in his current state that he would be able to hit the swordsman with his lightening blade. Kakashi heaved himself back on to his feet and glared defiantly with his one eye at the rouge nin "don't count me out just yet Zabuza!" asserted the white haired man.

Kakashi leapt high into the air and aimed the kunai with the red tag attached at the eyebrow-less swordsman who stared back at Kakashi with a bored but amused look in his eyes. Kakashi threw that Kunai precisely with everything he had at the other nin, half way through the journey the tag lit ablaze and was burning less like a fire cracker and more like a fire work. Zabuza became alarmed by the intensity in which the tag was burning so when the tag was in range he spun around and used his ultra long sword to bat the tag right back up at the Jonin Sensei.

At the halfway point between them the tag detonated releasing an over the top explosion that knocked Zabuza of his feet and rolling back into the wall on the other side of the bridge, while Kakashi was sent crashing down to the ground after the blast knocked him out of his posture in midair.

Kakashi was coughing in pain as he fought to get back up. He could taste the metallic flavour of blood on his tongue, his muscles where burning with fatigue, most his bone where aching but luckily it felt like he was able to avoid breaking any of the more major ones. "Didn't th-think he wou-(cough!, more blood) would do that" commented the Jonin his voice pained and strained as the last of his strength started leaving him fast, his vision growing blurred, his body begging him for rest.

The bridge didn't completely avoid damage though it wasn't much since most of the explosion happened airborne. Their where cracks on the surface of the stone and walls with some chips of stone occasionally falling down to the ground in small piles, their was dust lingering everywhere in the air obscuring most of his view of the surroundings.

The Konoha Jonin began to pick up the tap of footsteps coming towards him followed closely by the familiar sound of Zabuza's malicious chuckle as he emerged from the dust cloud before him. "Well, well, well...was that meant to be your trump card or something, Kakashi? well it seems to have really _blown!_ up in your face hasn't it" joked the swordsman's dryly before he brutishly kicked the Copy Ninja in the face and back over to the other side of the bridge. _"Oh yeah today's turning out to be a really gooood day"_ the ex-Mist nin thought before he began strolling after his helpless prey.

"Kakashi Sensei!" came the panicked scream of Sakura that could be heard throughout the whole bridge as she watched her Sensei getting mercilessly beaten with noway of defending himself in his badly banged up state.

Everyone in the ice dome could hear this and turned to see that Kakashi really was not doing that well; understatement of the year. "You see, your Sensei is helpless against Master Zabuza's power, so I suggest you give up and he may spare you both and your little pink haired friend" proposed Haku for like the five time; it really didn't seem like this guy wanted to kill them or anyone at all.

Naruto seeing no other choice knew he would have to use his new secrete Jutsu now or else Kakashi Sensei would be a goner. "Sasuke cover me!" ordered Naruto, Sasuke didn't know exactly what the blonde was up to but he decided not to ask and just trust he had something planned. Haku not wanting to know what it was began his attack again, dozens upon dozens of his senbon focused on the blonde and came flying down at him but all missing as the Uchiha focused his efforts on guarding him, even willing taking senbon that slipped through his guard.

" **So your gonna use it then?"** asked Kurama who was now giving Naruto all the chakra he could without damaging the seal. The blonde nodded a subtle mental smirk being carried through to the fox who groaned in annoyance at it **"okay but I hope you two know what your doing"** said the fox to both his landlord and his follow tenant.

Naruto's chakra shroud burst into life tail and all as he began weaving through a long string of hand signs. All of Kuramas chakra began to get pulled from his body, travelling down his arms until it was all concentrated and compressed around his hands until they finally looked like they where wearing glowing golden gloves. Once Naruto was done with the seals he put his shinning hands in a familiar cross sign and called out in his head **'Spirit Clone Jutsu!'.**

Instantly after that the chakra shrouding the Kyubbi's host's hands burst of out existence and along with it came a small light shock wave that rippled through the environment making everything and everyone fall silent.

After the Jutsu was done their was nothing, no new clone, no anything to that show a Justu had just been done. Haku checked to see if it was a Genjutsu of some kind but their was no disturbance in his chakra at all everything was running as smoothly as always.

Sasuke after coming out of his confusion was now glaring Sharingan daggers at the blonde wondering what in the hell that fat load of nothing was suppose to be? "hey!" he shouted getting the blondes attention who was just grinning like he had won the lottery or something "what the hell was that suppose to be huh!? You just wasted all that chakra on nothing!" chastised the angry Uchiha who could easily think of a hundred better ways Naruto could of used that much chakra!.

Naruto shook his head still grinning though "your wrong Sasuke the Jutsu worked perfectly" knowingly stated Naruto as he looked over to Zabuza who was slowly approaching Kakashi. Naruto turned over to Haku his electric blue eye serious and his proud grin gone "am sorry too" he said suddenly which confused the ice user, "your Masters is now a dead man walking" said Naruto like it was a fact and not just some personal option.

Zabuza was now looming over Kakashi like a deadly shadow of death (if death carried a big as sword and not a scythe), their where kunai and shuriken littering the ground from where the white haired man had tried in vain to get a killing or at least critical hit, but the swordsman had just deflected them all so humiliatingly easily. The mist nin was now raising his blade high and teasingly slow, his eyes shinning like a hungry animal savouring the last helpless moments of his prey. "This is the end Kakashi Hatake, your future ends now!" and so he brought his sword down with frightening speed laughing madly all the way.

The sound that entered Zabuza ears upon impact was not the desired sound of metal cutting through flesh, muscle and bone nor the more desired sounds of Kakashi screaming and breathing his last breaths. It was instead the more familiar sound of metal clashing and grinding against more metal.

Zabuza stared with surprise,confusion and raging anger all etched over the visible parts of his face. Before him halting his executioners blade with two kunai held in a cross guard was a man he had never seen before and was protecting an equally stunned Kakashi. Zabzua growled in frustration at the newly unwanted arrival "and just who in the living fuck are you?" questioned Zabuza with a clear angered edge in his tone.

The new arrival smirked at the already pissed off Zabuza "am your death, but you can call me Hirofumi if you wish".

Hirofumi: the long since dead spirit that has dwelled within Naruto for over thirteen long years was now out in the real world once again and was facing off against one of the ex-members of The Seven Swordsman of the Mist Zabuza Momoichi in Kakashi's stead.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well now the battles are heating up. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, if you did drop me a review telling me what you did or didn't like.**

 **On a side note am looking for a Beta now since my grammer and spelling and whever else if still completely atrocious as said constantly in my reviews so I now cave -_- T_T, if any one wants to be my Beta for this story please PM me, my prefered beta would be someone who has a talent with english writing and all that**


	13. AN

Sorry their hasn't been any updates as of late but am currently at this new job and am still looking for a BETA, for a second I thought I had one but he or her never got back to me. SO I ask that you all just be patient with me because I really want to fix my previous chapters but I'm still making new ones when I can to keep myself ahead. I having some great fights planned, just hope I can make them great so look forwards.

If anyone has some BETA recomdations please let me know or if anyone reading this is a BETA themselfs and is interested also Please let me know. I'm looking to have my story checked by a BETA from beginning and up to the current chapters. Preferably they would be skilled in English, good with spotting grammmar and spelling mistakes, spotting plot holes, finding ways in which I might be able to improve, maybe suggesting better words or terms of phrase, if they have story suggestions thats okay too. I don't want a BETA who seeks to gut my story and make it their own, or a super a critic who plainly just goes and kills your mood.


	14. Battle of the Bridge Part 2

**Hi know it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, been working thinks out with a finding a BETA and working things out with said BETA, who is by the way called 80th Naruto so you know he's a fan doing his own Naruto fic too go check it out some epic shit happens.**

 **Now warning this chapter has not been BETA'd since I've requested for my BETA to start from the bottom up, so CH1 to CH current so sorry for any awful grammer, spelling I did my best. I didn't want to make you guys think that am giving up on this fic I have made _way!_ too many plots notes to do that.**

 **Souless: here you go, I hear'd your cry...well review but thats beside the point. Reading your review gave me the fire I needed to push through and discard my fear of people possible dissing my poor grammer and spelling and for that I thank thea. I for Naruto's possible furture love well again keeping it to my self, also still kinda thinking about it besides he's still young and loves ramen more than girls right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second concious** **thinking** **"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 12 Battle of the Bridge Part 2 a Demon vs a Ghost

Tsunami and Inari where currently in the kitchen of their little house waiting patiently and hopefully for the return of Tazuna and team seven. They look up from the dishes they cleaning when they heard the light sound of taping coming from the kitchen window right in front of them and saw the cruelly smiling faces of two terrifying looking men, both with Katanas, one wearing a bandanna around his head while they other wore an eye patch and was further shirtless, showing the scars all over his bulky body.

"Hello their little lady I'm afraid me and my partner here are gonna have to borrow ya and the kid for a lil while" said the bandanna wearing one with a smug grin before he reeled back his sheathed sword and proceeded to slam it against the window, which reacted like a brick wall would when getting struck by a pebble, their was not even the slightest showing of a crack in the transparent mother and son after seeing this just blinked dumbly along with the two wanna be kidnappers.

The eye patch wearing man huffed at his friend and partner in crime, he nudged him out of the way shaking his head in disappointment "get out of the way man, ya not doing it right! it's all in the shouldeeeers~" he sang out with a cocky smirk as he took an exaggerated stance and began looking overly focused on the single kitchen window. At this point in time Tsunami and Inari weren't even scared anymore and were now curious to see how this one would play out, but out of caution they did take a few steps back. "YYYYAAAHHHH!" and so the big muscular man struck the window with every ounce of strength that his large bulky body could muster, which sent out a loud clang through out the house and startled local wild life in the surrounding woods. But in they end it did absolutely jack all to they _almighty!_ kitchen window!.

" _what in the hell is that window made of!?"_ thought the two failing kidnappers, a thought that was being shared with the houses two stumped residents.

Though no one had time to think any further on this as out of no where appeared dozens of Naruto clones **'Uzumaki Supreme Dog Pile! Dattabayo!'** and so they all started coming down on the two thugs like a ton of orange and blonde bricks, making the two full grown men scream like little girls all the way through the nasty beatings they received for about a good fifteen to maybe twenty minutes. By the end of it all they looked like nothing but man sized, discoloured and swollen blueberry's with limbs.

If one was to look closely at that nigh invulnerable window's frame they would see the faint markings of a sealing formula going around the whole framework. Furthermore if they where to check out all the windows and doors around the house they would find similar markings. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one to leave his charges forts simply unprotected if he could help it.

 **Back at the Bridge**

Zabuza and Hirofumi where still in a unmoving deadlock, executioners blades grinding against a pair of black crossed kunai. Zabuza was gritting his shark like teeth in a mix of frustration and effort as he tried to press through the yellowish brown eyed mans unyielding guard, while Hiro's confident smirk turned smile didn't waver in the slightest.

Kakashi, who was currently safe behind summoned spirit, was relieved that this stranger had showed up when he had but was also suspicious as to why he did? And why he was even protecting him? But he thought it best to not to ask...for now at least.

Zabuza glared harder at the new arrival "listen here you bastard! If you get out of my way now I might just give you a head start before I hunt you down and gut you like I did my last job four weeks ago!" offered Zabuza, as generously as he could before he began pressing down harder on the strangers unbudging guard.

Hiro humphed at this, not intimidated in the slightest more amused than anything else "well that's a nice offer and all but I must decline. You see I'm not here to discuss deals I'm here to kill you. When your gone Gato's only decent protection is gone with you, meaning this country can then be rid of that little tyrant and be free was more" explained Hiro in an almost business like fashion.

Zabuza narrowed his dark eyes at that before he burst out laughing, but he didn't let his grip falter while he cackled "oh that's priceless! You honestly believe you have what it take to kill me!?" he then stopped laughing before he glowered at Hiro darkly "well then _try it_ pretty boy!" he goaded as the shape of his cruel grin pressed through the wrappings of his face. Zabuza and Hiro both scowled hard at each other and for a brief second the air around them seemed to grow chilly by their rising intent to kill they other.

A second later Hiro was the first to make a move as he used his crossed Kunai hold on Zabuza's sword and jerk it off to the side and used all his strength the parry it, breaking the ex-mist nins defence while he also glided into a spin and aimed a round house kick to the rogue nins head. Zabuza only just ducked under the attacking limb and was then forced to lean his head to the side or loose an eye as Hiro swiftly flicked one of his kunai at him, Zabuza then jumped off to the side as to avoid the second Kunai that was on course for his throat and continued to jump back to gain some distance from his new foe.

Zabuza rested his butcher knife like sword on his shoulder in a lazy relaxed manner as he chuckled dryly, "well I'll admit your better than I first thought, I was honestly expecting you to be an talk kinda guy given your rather...delicate looks" commented Zabuza, giving an almost back handed complement to the second white haired man he was facing off against today.

Hirofumi smirked at the swordsman "now, now Zabuza. A man like yourself should know not to judge based on appearance, I mean look at your little subordinate with the Ice Release over their, he isn't exactly the most manliest looking person in the world now, is he?" remarked Hiro knowingly. Zabuza eyes greatly narrowed at this, now wondering how this man knew what Haku looked like under his mask _"have we been getting spied on?"_ he inwardly questioned. "by the way pinks a very misleading colour on him" the ghost added making Zabuza grip tighten on his blade unconsciously.

Zabuza gaze bored into Hiro like he was trying to burn holes right through his retinas "just who the hell are you!? I don't know you from any of the resent bingo books so your no big shot ninja like Kakashi over their" he questioned while he gestured with a slight nod to the exhausted and bleeding out Hatake; who hadn't moved since their initial scuffle.

Hirofumi shrugged "does it matter who I am? you know all you need to know about why I'm here" remarked the wavy haired man uncaringly.

Zabuza grunted at that, not liking the fact that he got no answers to his question, but he did like the wording of the mans response. "Eh! your right it's not important, and you clearly know too much about me so I'm gonna have to kill you either way. It's in my principle to do so" his words just seemed to make Hiro laugh, not in an arrogant way but more like their was some inside joke going on. "What?" he asked with a hairless brow arched.

Hiro waved him off "oh nothing, nothing really" he said humorously. Zabuza just grunted in acceptance not really caring what it was anyway. Hiro quickly turned around and swiped one of Kakashi's pouches, while the Jonin looked at Hiro with a panicked eye. Hiro jumped away from Kakashi and landed some distance away never taking his eyes of the swordsman as he reached into the pouch to retrieve a Kunia "well shawl...we..." he didn't get a kunai though when he pulled his hand out of the pouch, but instead a new copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise. "Er?" he said dumbly as he stared at the erotic paperback novel blankly before looking at Kakashi incredulously.

Zabuza laughed hysterically at this "BUH!HAHAHA! Don't bother trying to bride me...I already have the hard cover premium gold collection, with illustration done by the author himself!" revealed the swordsman's, making Kakashi stare at him in shock and then deep envy: which the swordsman happily absorbed in.

Hiro turned to Kakashi with a deeply irritated looked "seriously? Who brings their erotica to a near guaranteed fight!?" he asked rhetorically.

Both Jonins on the bridge glared at him "it's not erotica its a master piece of literature!" they both shouted passionately.

The spirit stared dead panned at the two full grown men like they where children "yeah...sure" he then focused on the Konoha Jonin "anyway Kakashi give me your other pouch" he demanded but the Jonin clearly didn't trust him enough to want to give it. Hiro's eyes turned dark and fearsome as he held the book up "give me the pouch now or the book gets it!" he threatened and not a second later he caught the pouch that the Jonin scrambled to throw to him, "thank you" thanked Hiro brightly as he slung the pouch with the smutty book inside back to the safety of it's owner: who was creepily holding the pouch to his chest like it was his own baby.

Hiro ignored the spiky haired man as he kept a focused gaze on Zabuza while he attached the pouch to his red sash "well that was comical and all but I think you and I have something more important to attend to, like your departure from this world" remarked Hiro his tone growing colder and more serious near they end.

Zabuza snickered and sneered at that " huh funny guy. After am done butchering you..." he shifted his gaze to Kakashi who was done hugging his book "am going to end you, kill the old man and your brats _"especially the blonde who kicked me the face and took my rabbit...I think Haku named it Snow Flake or something"_ and get my money and be done with this shit hole of a country" elucidated Zabuza; simplifying his plan.

Hirofumi dug into the borrowed pouch at his rear and drew out a kunai "well if you want to do all that your first going to have to get through me" he pointed out confidently, something which was beginning to get on the mist nin nerves.

Zabuza growled under his breathe as he slung his blade down into a two handed grip "you know that over-confidence of yours is gonna get you killed" remarked the swordsmans in a snarky tone as he got into a ready stance.

Hiro snickered at that in a knowing fashion "too little too late". Zabuza was confused by this line and briefly lessened his guard, for but a second, something which didn't go unnoticed by the keen eyes of Hirofumi. In a single fluid motion the spirit flicked the single kunai in his grip at the ex-mist nin and was on course for his abdomen. Zabuza quickly acted, coming out of his shallow stupor in time to adjust his guard and deflected the throwing dart with the flat of his oversized blade.

When Zabuza looked back at his new opponent he was gone and saw some obstruction in the thin mist that was creeping back in, he looked up and saw that the man was now above him in the air and had flung three shurinkin at him. Zabuza again used his over sized blade to defend against the throwing stars and while that happened his blade cut of his view of the wavy haired man for but a moment, when he did next lay eyes on him he was on the final hand seal for a Jutsu.

 **'Fire style! Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'** he said as his cheeks puffed up before he blew out a terrifyingly big and intense ball of raging fire, its heat dispersing any mist that was too close to the fireballs proximity as it roared through the air down to it's wide eyed prey. Kakashi seeing this knew he'd better not stick around in this area any longer, so picked himself up with all his remaining strength and slung himself of the side the bridge while rushing through some hand seals.

Zabuza saw he wasn't going to dodge it in time, not with the wide span of the jutsu, so he let his grip go on his blade and rapidly weaved threw his own seals **'water style: water bullet Jutsu!'.** Zabuza bandaged cheek bulged up with chakra summoned water before he spitted out a continues stream of hight pressure water that burst threw and tore away his bandages. The water stream and the fireball met in a struggle of the elements, the water flooding into the fire and chocking it to death, while the fire vaporized the water in a blast of steam. Neither side won.

The newly made steam covered over the bridge creating a cloud of thick white mist. The now unmasked Zabuza gave a wide grin, showing off all of his razor sharp teeth, the set up was perfect. He made a single hand sign and began flooding his chakra into the surrounding mist while he also thickened it up around himself and began falling into the mind set of an absolute silent killer.

Hirofumi set gracefully back onto the stone concrete of the bridge with a barely audible _tap!_ of his sandal boots, his yellowish brown eyes began scanning the steam now turned mist. He waved his hand through the mist before him, feeling the vapour cool and stick to his hand, he could feel that the moisture was _off_ _"chakra laced"_ he noted able to tell the difference in texture from normal water. He tried hearing out for any movements knowing that using his eye would be useless hear, but he heard nothing; as would be expected from an experienced master of the silent killing technique, Zabuza wasn't making a sound.

"Hehehehe!" came the eerie chuckle of Zabuza from all around Hiro as he stud stern and unfazed "that was a bad move on your part, giving _me_ all this vapour to work with, if you did your homework properly you would've know that I'm a _master!_ of silent killing" bragged Zabuza, his voice echoing from everywhere and no where.

Hirofumi shrugged, the motion causing the sound of fabric brushing against skin to resound of him, something that Zabuza in his current state managed to just barely pick up on. Hiro smirked "yeah I guess your right, I screwed up...though just because you now have the advantage doesn't mean your gonna be able to...um lets say deal with me" he mocked his smirk growing just abit wider as he got no response from the mist, just deathly silence that lingered.

"well I would say in my current position, your death..." the voice resounded everywhere "is guaranteed" Zabuza's voice came directly from behind the spirit as he spun around in time to see Zabuza bring down his huge blade. The large butcher knife like blade hacked right into Hirofumi left side from the shoulder down, it cut through his ribcage then his abdomen and finally stopped just at his hip. Hiro looked at Zabuza with pain filled eyes before he hacked up thick crimson blood that spilled down his chin.

Zabuza grinned madly enjoying the gruesome scene before him "hey...didn't I tell you that your over-confidence would get you killed, pretty boy" he taunted, his eyes filing away this scene into a mental room labelled 'treasured kills', this guys death will hold a special place in that piece of coal he likes to calls a heart.

Hiro pained look disappeared as he dawned blood caked smile which confused Zabuza until he bursted into smoke and was gone along with all the blood that was on Zabuzas blade "a shadow clone!" he yelled in a mix of realization and deep anger. Zabuza didn't have time to dwell on what just happened as his keen hearing picked up the sound of blazing air approaching him from his right, when he turned he saw to his horror and frustration a searing fireball rocketing right for him. Zabuza as fast as his body would allow him leaped out of the way of the raging ball of chakra fire, gaining some minor burns on his left arm from not being able to fully escape it's proximity.

Zabuza hissed from the newly acquired burns on his left arm, he did a single hand seal to summon up some water from within him and began streaming the extra cold water down his left arm to cool it down and numb the pain, all while keeping an eye out for his white haired foe. _"dammit! it was a lure this whole time, he wanted to give me the '_ advantage' _to up my confidence, to make me think I had him right where I wanted him but instead he got me with that shadow clone, he must have used the sound it made or my shout to pin point my location!"_ evaluated the swordsman, his respect and hate for Hirofumi going up altogether.

Zabuza stopped the water, then grabbed some of the remaining bandages from around his neck then dowsed them in cold chakra water before wrapping them around his slightly burned arm to keep it cool and covered. Zabuza glared into the mist after tightening the wraps _"now that leaves the question of where he is?"_ he inwardly questioned; it was beginning to feel like Kakashi all over again only with shadow clones as opposed to water clones.

Knowing that this man could most likely just make more he wouldn't be able to tell if what he was killing was the real thing or a fake, not to mention that the real Hiro or any of his possible clone would be waiting to take advantage of those moments of vulnerability. With these thoughts in mind Zabuza begrudgingly lowered the mist bringing cloudy visibility back to the bridge.

As the mist thinned he quickly spotted Hiro on the opposite side of the bridge leaning on one of the stone bridge walls, looking pretty relaxed, something which was seriously irritating Zabuza. Hirofumi pushed of the wall, his Kimono top getting pushed by a following light breeze "so finally decided to step out of the mist? Zabuza Demon _of the_ mist" he asked with a mocking edge, only getting a grunt as a response. Hiro saw the wet bandages around Zabuza's left arm glad to see his shot in the dark did some damage.

Zabuza gripped his blade tightly as his coal black eyes narrowed, the one before him was beginning to give him a rougher time than Kakashi first had. The stinging in Zabuza's arm dulled enough that he felt he could now wield his sword well enough in combat, so without wasting anymore time he lunged at the white haired man who drew out two more kunai to meet him again in combat.

 **Currently with Sakura**

Sakura was currently guarding Tazuna as ordered by her sensei while the rest of her team delt with the threats. She felt useless, hating that she couldn't be out their with them, helping to fight they assassins. She knew guarding Tazauna was key right now and that leaving him alone would be like begging any other possible assassina to kill him, but still it stung her pride.

She had been witness to the _fight_ between her Sensei and Zabuza, Kakashi was really in no shape to confront the swordsman, who had been making short work of the Jonin and it was a painful sight to have watched. She had wanted to help him but what could she have done other than get in the way of her sensei who was in no state to watch both himself and her. Then out of nowhere this new guy showed up, saved her sensei and has been fighting Zabuza on equal footing ever since. Now it seems that he was able to lay a hit on Zabuza at some point during their time in the new mist that was now thin.

Sakura was now also wondering where her Sensei was right now and was hoping he was okay.

"So Sakura, you know this man?" asked Tazuna next to Sakura, his brow running with some nervous sweat and cool downed water vapour.

Sakura shook her head dumbly "I've never seen this man in my life" _"though he's kinda handsome"_ thought Sakura briefly almost blushing as she gazed at the man from her position, **"CHA! to that!"** exuberantly agreed inner Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

Tazuna grunted in understanding "well who ever he is, he seems to be on our side...I hope" he commented almost darkly. Sakura looked over to the older man seeing his point, who ever this mysterious man was they couldn't be sure he was on their side, who knows, if he wins against Zabuza he could come for them next; that thought made Sakura swallow a fearful lump in her throat.

 **Back with Hirofumi and Zabuza**

Zabuza charged at Hiro with his executioners blade raised high as Hiro readied two kunai. The swordsman brought his heavy weapon down and Hiro easily avoided it but Zabuza was ready for that and twisted his blade in the white haired mans direction and swung horizontally for him. Hiro saw that coming a mile away and knew that the first swing was but a ploy and was ready for a counter, Hiro back flipped in the air effectively avoiding being bisected, while half way through the flip he flicked hi pair of kunai at the swordsman face. Seeing the incoming projectiles Zabuza decided not to fight with his swords momentum and instead used it to swiftly spin around and knock the darts out of the air while quickly falling into a third spin to go in for another slash at the still suspended Hiro.

Zabuza became shocked when Hirofumi, who completed his spin, was now upright in the air and knocked his blade downwards from its flat side with a drop kick and flicked two hands full of shuriken at the ex-mist nin. Zabuza had to react quickly, so he used the carrying force of his blade to help pull himself out the way of the projectiles only receiving a few grazes on his left arm and shoulder and cheek. The two jumped away from each other, Hiro looking as right as rain while Zabuza was now beginning to bleed from the small clean cuts he just gained. Zabuza scowled angrily at the wavy haired man.

"What's the matter Zabuza can't keep up" provoked the ghost plainly, not a smile or a smirk present.

Zabuza gave a glare that would make most sharks swim away in fear "don't get ahead of yourself you bastard! Am no where near done yet. If you think a little burn and a few cuts will slow me down than you must be as dumb as you look" retorted the swordsman.

Hiro humphed at that "well so far that's the most damaging thing you've done to me in this whole fight, now if you can only turn that into actual physical damage you may start getting somewhere" quipped Hiro smoothly.

Zabuza gritted his teeth at the white headed smart mouth "I'm going to enjoy killing you way more than I should" thought Zabuza out loud. Hirofumi again snickered under his breathe at that.

Zabuza placed his sword on his back and did something quite unexpected, he ran and jumped off the bridge. Hirofumi stud their for a second processing what he just saw before coming to the most obvious conclusion, Zabuza wanted him to follow him and lure him into a trap.

So with a shrug and gave chase over the side of the bridge, he was game for whatever the mist nin had in store for him.

 **Naruto, Sasuke and Haku**

Sasuke couldn't believe his Sharingan, he was here, his and Naruto's grandfather was really here in the material world and just saved Kakashi from certain death. Was this why Naruto was so confident all this time? This was his real trump card?. All this new information and realizations was too over-bearing for Sasuke, Naruto and Gramps had a fuck ton of explaining to do after all this was over. With his eye active he was able to process all this in a span of a few seconds in real world time but his gob smacked expression lasted long enough for Naruto to soak it all in.

" _Worth it"_ thought Naruto grinning wildly.

" **Totally"** agreed Kurama whose natural grin was bigger than normal, enjoying the shocked expression the Uchiha's face.

Haku's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he eyed the new arrival, not even noticing Sasukes thunderstruck reaction in time. This was an unexpected turn of events and it seemed this new man was more evenly matched with Zabuza than Kakashi currently was. Haku wondered if this man had something to do with Naruto's jutsu, he was beginning to also wonder if the jutsu was like a summoning technique or a teleportation jutsu like his own Demonic Ice Mirrors. Haku felt in his gut that he'd better end this fight with Naruto and Sasuke quickly or else Zabuza could be in serious danger with this unknown.

Haku eyed the boys from what looked like every mirror "I'm sorry but I cannot allow this fight to go on any longer I must end you all now...forgive me" said Haku his voice carrying so much heart breaking remorse that even his opponents where beginning to feel it.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed at the images of Haku "well I'm sorry too but this fight isn't gonna end when you decide!" remarked Naruto as Sasuke "hn!" in agreement. Naruto kept all his senses on high alert as he whispered to his friend "okay it's gonna take some time before Kurama can resupply me with more chakra, since that jutsu early ate it all up. But I think we can win this without it" said Naruto to the Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted in understanding "yeah I think your right. My eyes are beginning to pick up his movements, their fast but I think their beginning to slow down, I can see this jutsu takes a lot of chakra to power and at the speed he is currently moving at we won't be able to catch him, unless we hit him from a range or he comes to me since I think I can see him just in time to react and counter" explained Sasuke as his eyes picked up more fast motion, his Sharingan still trying to adept to the speed of Haku and make out the blur that he still was to the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned at hearing this "thats great to hear, so we can either wear him down or give you an opening on him...I guess I'll just follow my instincts" he said as his eye turned bright gold as some of Kurama's chakra was now returning to him, no where near enough to send him into his tailed state but enough to give him a little enhancement. Haku's brown eyes narrowed at the change in the blonde's eyes guessing it was related to that potent golden chakra he was giving off not so long ago.

Naruto got into a firm stance as he put his hands into a familiar cross hand sign "okay Sasuke keep a sharp eye out!" said Naruto, Sauke guessed what he was planning and grunted in understanding. **'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'** he shouted as a dozen or so golden eyed Narutos puffed into existence and charged at the mirrors all around.

What was seconds to Naruto was much longer to Sasuke as he watched each clone explode slower and slower with small sharp gleams of light appearing just before they exploded. The blur that was Haku become a bit clearer and clearer to Sasuke, either meaning he was slowing down or his eyes where adjusting quicker, or better yet both.

Then it was over each clone gone and Naruto gaining their memories, all of them either seeing nothing but a blur or nothing at all before they where hit and dispelled. Naruto released an impressed whistle making Haku cocked his head to one side at the blonde lax attitude "damn Haku you are fast" he complimented. Sasuke looked at him incredulously, unable to believe that his friend just complimented the _enemy_ , though he inwardly had to admit that this speed was nothing but incredible.

Haku hummed in acknowledgement to that "yes I am, so maybe now you see that you stand no chance...so will finally you give up, Naruto?" he asked again his senbon still riased and armed between his finger and ready to strike at any moment.

Naruto shook his head "no, no just giving credit where it's due, we're still gonna beat ya though, right Sasuke?" asked the blonde to the Uchiha who nodded confidently his eyes now adjusted enough that they might finally be able to start going on the offensive.

The air of the dome seemed to grow colder, almost making the two genin shiver "fools" was all Haku said but his tone was as cold as the ice that made up this house of mirrors. Then it began again the rain of senbon, but they came fasten and more deadly precise then ever before. Naruto and Sasuke worked rapidly to deflect the barrage of needle's. Some even beginning to get past Sasuke as he couldn't react in time to get them all, while many more slipped past Narutos guard making him hiss in pain as they pieced even the thick material of his orange flak jacket.

Naruto grunted in pain as another senbon hit him in his shoulder, seeing no end to them he dropped his Kunai's and began weaving through some signs even as the full senbon barrage began to hit his unguarded body, but he ignored it and forced himself to endure the stinging pain. He hit the last seal and called **'wind style: defensive breeze!'** Naruto kept his open palm clasped together as strong currents of wind blew to life around him and spread outwards until it formed a curricular wall of smoothly flowing wind with him and Sasuke in the centre. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the barrage of needles finally ended and where now being knocked back by the protective wall of wind. He looked up at the single whole mirror up above and the tops of the other mirrors knowing that they where the obvious weakness in his current defence.

Sasuke began picking out the senbon in his body, he too breathing a sigh of relief "nice one Naruto" thanked the Uchiha as he saw the senbon getting push out his friends body by his healing factor while he kept his hands clasped in order to keep the Jutsu going. Sasuke shifted his eyes up "so right now those are his only means of attacking us, either that or he'll use some heavier weapons like kunai and shurkin to piece the wall...or he comes at use directly" assets the Uchiha trying to predict the opponents next move as he used some minor healing jutsu to close up his own small bleeding wounds.

 **'Water Style: water bullet jutsu!'** came the cold and dead voice of Haku as a fast and powerful stream of high pressure water came bursting through the wind wall and straight at the two surprised Konaha Genin. The duo where forced to jump into the air and out of the streams path as it hit some of the lower mirror like they where boulders before a river. Sasuke saw of brief blur of movement zipped between the mirrors and saw it stop at the top mirror, his eyes could see it was Haku and he was on a course for Naruto's exposed back, but it was all happening too fast for him to warn his blonde friend.

Naruto's enhanced instincts screamed at him to attack the threat that he felt was behind him. Turning fast he lashed out knocking Haku's senbon of course for his neck and deep into his should instead, making him hiss in pain. Haku was shocked by the blondes amazing reflects, but quickly refocused and instead followed in with a sharp knee to the Jinchuuriki's gut, winding him and sending him hurtling down to the cold stone bellow.

Sasuke snarled at the masked boy after watched in painfully slow detail as he sent his friend crashing to the ground. The Uchiha saw his chance and weaved through some familiar hand signs of his own **"Fire Style: Great Fire ball Jutsu!"** the fireball raged into existences and was on course for Haku who gracefully manoeuvred himself and flowed into a dive towards the ground. Fireball licked at one of Hakus wooden clog sandals and he quickly discarded it along with the other and was now bare foot; but it didn't bother him.

Haku landed on the stone ground and spotted Naruto now shakily beginning to stand back up. Haku ran at the still dazed blonde seeking to finish him now, if one went down the other would be soon to follow. Haku didn't get far as he was forced to leap back to avoid a shuriken, then seconded, then a third and finally a forth leaving him with four shuriken marking the distance between him and the spiky blonde. Sasuke landed before the Uzumaki his Sharingan spinning; but Haku didn't dare gaze into the famous eyes.

Naruto swallowed a deep gulp of air to replaced what was lost after Haku kneed him with a surprising amount of strength _"man that hurt"_ he thought as his vision refocused and saw Haku barefoot with about four shuriken between them and saw Sasuke also standing before him with his back turned to him and his clan crest visible on his black shirt.

" **yeah, I think I felt that too"** commented Kurama humorously.

Naruto gave a small amused grin at this but refocused back on the fight, putting back on a stern expression and standing back to full height. Narutos breath finally steadied "well gotta admit that hurt" commented Naruto as he stepped forward and beside Sasuke with a fair amount of space between them.

Sasuke 'hn!' at that "well better that then what even else he had planned to do with those senbon" commented Sasuke getting an agreeing nod from the blonde as he yanked the invading senbon out of his shoulder, refusing to hiss as he did. Sasuke then smirked mockingly at the masked nin who had yet to move and was just standing their, silent with his head slightly lowered, "but if that's all he's got than theirs no way we can lose" proclaimed the Uchiha with a slight boastfulness leaking into his tone.

Haku finally lifted up his head, his eyes not visible in the eye holes of his mask, giving them the appearance of small black pits "you will not win" was all he said before he burst into water revealing himself to be nothing more than a water clone. The duo's instincts made them turn to see the real Haku behind them within his mirrors and saw a wave of senbon hurtling towards them. Naruto burst through hand seals faster than he ever thought possible **'Wind Style: Gale Palm!'** the strong currents knocked and threw most of the senbon off trajectory with a only few still hitting home on his and Sasukes bodies but nothing really harmful to the young Genin. Haku tisked at seeing his attack ultimately fail in taking them out, the Uzumaki was reacting too fast while Haku's chakra and stamina where beginning to deplete _"maybe I should have taken Master Zabuza's suggestion and brought some Kunai and Shuriken along"_.

Naruto and Sasuke removed the senbon from themselves while Haku readied more of his seemingly endless supply of senbon. Naruto grinned wildly "if you really wanna kill us your going to have to do a better job than that! Dattabayo!" exclaimed the Uzumaki as he put his hands into a familiar cross seal **'shadow clone jutsu'** and another wave of Narutos appeared and charged at all the mirrors. Sasuke smirked and draw two handfuls of shurikin as he Shairgans glowered and spun smoothly, hunting for the right moment to strike. Haku frowned behind his mask and delved in for the wave of Narutos.

 **With Hiro**

Hirofumi landed on the waters surface, not even causing a ripple as he did. Their was a light ghostly mist hovering above the waters surface, his yellowish brown eyes scanned the broad horizon for any sign of Zabuza, left, right, up "down" said Hiro as he looked down expecting something to happen but nothing. That was until a few seconds later when he felt a slight distortion in the water beneath his feet and quickly leaped out of the way just into to avoid being swallowed up by the huge water maw of a Dragon.

The beastly shaped body of water turned to Hirofumi, hunger glowing in it's burning yellow eyes as it stared and snarled at him while he stared right back at it, unshaken, "not bad" complimented Hiro under his breathe. Hiro couldn't spot Zabuza anywhere but he guessed that he must be under the water for now, leaving him to deal with the still active water dragon.

The man made dragon growled at Hiro, river water leaving it's maw like an a over flowing bath. It gave one more water muffled snarl before it attacked, throwing itself at the spirit who leaped nimbly out of way with a chakra enhanced jump leaving the dragon crashed into the river and sending up gallons of river water. Hirofumi weaved some hand seals together **'Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Sage Jutsu!'** Hiro's lungs filled with the warm sensation of fire chakra before he breathed it out in a volley of small fireballs that attacked the fierce water dragon from all angles at any given time. The fire Jutsu pelted into the dragon for a good few seconds, evaporating portions of it's large body and greatly deforming it's shape and warping it beastly appearance, after the attack ended the dragon collected itself together and formed back into a smaller version of it's previous size, a much less intimidating size.

The ghostly Grandfather smirked at the now man sized dragon "well I guess that cut you down to size, huh" he said but lost his smile when the dragon suddenly dived into the water, Hiro raised an eyebrow at this sudden manoeuvre and watched the water bellow carefully while simultaneously making sure to watch out for any signs of the hidden swordsman. Hirofumi saw the water some meters away to his left ripple as the dragons fierce yellow eyes rose out of the water, soon followed by the whole of it's once again huge body, completely restored to not just it's normal size but it seeming...bigger.

The ghost frowned at this strange turn of events _"this isn't right, just because it's made of water doesn't mean it can just go and restore itself by collecting more, to do that it would..."_ Hirofumi stopped his thoughts when he came to a realization. Hirfumi kept his eyes on the dragon, that seemed to now be more caution of him this time round, as he bent down and submerged his right arm in the river water bellow and found the water to be oddly dense and felt it had quite a thicker texture to it. Hirofumi hummed at this as he pulled his arm out of the river"clever, so that's why you've remained under the water, you've been feeding your chakra carefully into the water after you made this dragon, now with the surrounding water possessing your chakra this water dragon can now completely restore itself at any time just by collecting this chakra dense water all around it giving it they advantage " explained Hirofumi out loud. He was genuinely impressed by the swordsmans strategy. This move was ingenious he would be stuck fighting the dragon spending more chakra and energy fighting it while all Zabuza had to do was hold his breath and carefully feed some of his chakra to the water around him.

Hirofumi saw that if he kept fighting the dragon like this he would eventually run out of chakra and eventually dispel, and in this body he didn't have time or chakra to waste. So he would have to go big and not just destroy the water dragon but all the surrounding water and flush Zabuza out of hiding. It was clear that Zabuza's location was directly beneath him some ways under the water. So if he was gonna do this he was gonna need to evaporate a lot of water in one go and the fire to do so would need to get into the water deep enough to flush Zabuza out at the same time.

The dragon gave a bubbly roar before it launched itself like a missile at Hirofumi who leaped to the right and out of the way avoiding it gaping maw that was intent of swallowing him whole. As the ghost landed it saw the creatures huge sloshing tail coming straight for him, forcing him to flip and fall backwards applying chakra to his hands at he did to make sure he didn't sink into the water. As Hiro flipped back onto his feet he turned to see the dragon turning to face him, it's eyes narrowed as it submerged it previously wiping tail into the chakra laced river water and began sucking it up as if through a straw, it's form began to swell making the spirit tense as he readied himself.

The Dragon's liquid cheeks swelled and bulged out before it's mouth burst open and it began launching super fast missiles of chakra imbued water at it's wide eyed prey. The wavy haired man moved out of the way of the first one as it crashed into the water behind him, launching up small lakes worth of water when it did. Hiro dived out of way of the second, with that one smashing into one of the bridgeds stone pillars causing deep cracks to form on it's stone surface and making the power of those blasts of water more clarified to the spirit. Hirofumi knew full well that if he got hit by one of those he would be as good as done.

They adoptive guardian nimbly jumped and evaded his way back to the base of the bridged while he carefully weaved through a long string of hand seals, all the while avoiding the one shot kill cannonballs of water all the way. Hirofumi fell down to a crouch as to avoid the most resent shot of water as it flew over head, the speed and power of the blast creating a current that ruffled his hair along with his kimono jacket. Seeing his chance he leaped up to the bridge and landed on it's stone railing slash wall and startling both Sakura and Tazuna with his sudden reappearance.

The dragon stopped it's missile assault and began a charge across the water to the bridge.

Hiro hit the last seal for his next and most powerful jutsu yet and briefly spared the time to turn and address the Genin and aged Bridge Builder, making them both choke under his piecing gaze. "I suggest you both get back, this Jutsu may cook you alive if your too close" warmed Hiro making them fearfully nod as they ran some distance away up the bridge and faraway from handsome but frighting man.

The dragon was now halfway to the bridge.

Hiro felt his lungs fill and expand with fire chakra, this one feeling like that of a wild animal just wanting to be set free on to the world, to reek chaos, to turn all that stands in it's wake to ashes, to destroy and annihilate like any good being born of chaotic flames would. Yes the Jutsu that Hirofumi had selected will do the job he needed, he could tell from just the feeling of the chakra he kneaded together and arose into his lungs.

Hiro made his move seeing the dragon was now just close enough to him and further enough away from the bridge so that his Jutsu wouldn't do any damage to the great structure and it's occupants. He leaped high off the bridge and into the air until he was high above the water dragon, Hirofumi's chest bulged as the chakra in his lungs began to expand further **'Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!'** he called out in his head and in the next second he breathed out the fire.

What roared into existence was a huge fire dragon that was double the size of the water dragon beneath, the body water looked up at flaming beast above with what looked like actual fear, the flaming dragon spotted it's prey with it's fiery golden eyes and sneered at the feeble water dragon before it and delved at it.

Their was no time to run or swim as the beast of fire hammered down of the dragon shaped water construct, but it didn't stop their it continued down past the rivers service and right into the river seeking to flush out shark like man bellow. It only got so far deep before the chakra river water smothered and drowsed the fiery entity, a large eruption of steam fallowed as the body of fire was killed off and began to cover a large area of both the river and even reach up to bridge forming a wall of steam between the centre.

Hirofumi landed back on the river and out of the thick high temperature steams reach. He was breathing pretty hard as he tried to get the chakra manifesting him under control. That Jutsu caused him to use up a huge chunk of chakra, chakra he should be careful to spend, the sudden burst of the chakra he just ejected could have very well dispelled him. This body consumes chakra just by existing so he has to be careful on how much chakra he spends through ninjutsu or he very well could run out too soon. Hiro took in a final breath as the chakra within him finally stabilized.

He began broadly scanning the water and steam in front of him, his eye then flickered to water beneath checking for movement. Suddenly the water behind Hiro burst away as Zabuza launched out of the river, his right palm out stretched **'Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!'** he called out his expression fixed in a toothy grin which soon vanished. Hirofumi reacted the moment the water burst open, he spun around and batted Zabuza's open palm straight up and above it's owner head making the water prison form with no prisoner and leaving Zabuza with only one free hand.

Sadly for Zabuza Hirofumi wasn't going to wait for him to free his hand from his own Jutsu.

While still in the second of his counter Hiro followed in with a right to Zabuza's jaw and snapping the ex-mist nin face to one side as the wavy haired man went in for a gut shot, winding the swordsman's as his prison jutsu no collapsed into water soaking the previously dry Hiro, soaking his and clothes and matting his hair. Zabuza wasn't given time to breathe as his head was next sent reeling back from the knee he just received to his chin, Hiro next grab Zabuza left wrist and jerk him over to the direction of the bridge while he was still trying to come back to his sense's and he did just in time to see Hiro finished a pin as he picked up momentum and launched Zabuza into the air with a very strong kick to chest winding him further and possible breaking a rib or two.

Zabuza sailed through the air and didn't stop until he hit the top of the bridge and fell over it's stone railing and back onto it surface, luckily for him his sword help lessen the impact when he hit it acting like a shield. Zabuza cruelled onto his hands and knees as he hacked up blood and tried desperately refilled his empty lungs with much needed air that Hiro refused to let him have for the brief minute that he was the white haired man's living punching bag. _"what in the living fuck! Just happened?"_ was all Zabuza could think, he was one of the Seven Fucking Swordsman of Mist and he was getting picked apart by this guy, not even Kakashi Hatake had given him this much of a rough time on their first encounter, and now this nobody who show's up out of fucking nowhere was making him look like a novice; this job was screwing Zabuza harder than the fourth Mizukage was screwing the whole of the Land of Water.

Zabuza pulled his sword off his back, it's weight their was not helping his current beaten state, he spat out of ward of blood and spit from his mouth as his breath began to return to him. In the background Sakura and Tazuna watched the injured swordsman wearly. Sakura aloud herself to wonder if in his current state she could just rush over their and finish him off, but her gut was telling her that she would probably choke at the last second and just get herself killed or at best badly injured; plus she couldn't count on the stranger to help her if she was.

Sakura almost 'eepd!' as Hirofumi walked up beside her and Tazuna without a word or sound to his footsteps. He turned to her his eyes both a fascinating mix of chest nut brown and bight yellow but their look was scarily intimidating to her, she gulped deeply and pointed the kunai in her hand to him. "St-stay back! I'm ordered to protect this man and if you try to attack him I-I 'gulp!' w-will be forced to take action" she said with as much bravery as she could muster in his presence, this man who was beating Zabuza, someone who gave her sensei a run for his money in their first fight was dealing with him ease.

Hirofumi eyes slightly narrowed as he reach out with one of his gloved hands to the girl, the movement making her close her eyes in fear as she tensed up all over, she heard Tazuna choke in panic behind her. Sakura felt her time must be over now and waited for the pain to come, but it never did as she instead felt a damp weight on the top of her head and felt it moving from side to side almost playfully. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked up at the scary man and saw him giving her a bright smile that looked charmingly handsome on his face, making her cheeks tinge pink slightly. "ahh don't worry bubble gum I'm not out to kill the bridge builder over their, actually I'm just here to help" he reassured as he took his hand off of Sakura's head and continued to smile pleasantly at her and Tazuna.

Sakura didn't know what to say to this, should she just simply believe him? Should she call him out as a liar? If she did what would that do? Get her killed? Result in something pointless? Probably, it might just be best to believe him and let him deal with Zabuza and if he's telling the truth and has no ulterior motives that affect the compilation of this mission than all the better, but if he does then what could they do to stop him? Huh? He was clearly above all their current levels with how he was handling Zabuza so their would be nothing they could do, right?

Sakura let loose a frustrated sigh, their was too much to take into consideration "okay I will believe you for now...eh?" she cut herself short as she didn't know his name not that it mattered "eh who ever you are", she next turned to Tzauna "Tazuna come with me it's not safe here anymore we're going to want to move you further up the bridge" advised Sakura getting agreeing nod from Tazuna.

Hirofumi nodded in agreement "good idea girl..." said Hiro avoiding the use of her name not wanting to raise any unneeded questions from her "you two aren't gonna want to stick around here" he said as he kept a close eye on Zabuza as he shakily got back to his feet using his swords as a cruch as glared white hot hatred at Hiro.

Sakura could feel a cold sweat coming on as she saw the look in Zabuza eyes, even though his menacing gaze wasn't focused on her or her client just seeing it was enough to make her nearly choke on air. Sakura quickly nodded and grabbed Tazuna's by the wrist "come on we gotta get out of here!" ordered Sakura to which Tazuna nodded, he knew if he stayed here his chances of living to see another day would be put greatly at risk. So the young girl and elderly man began their jog further up the bridge to gain some safe distance from the two battling ninja.

Hirofumi inwardly sighed in relief as he heard the sound of foot steps disappear into the distance. Hiro heard Zabuza growl as he recovered enough to fully stand "you are so dead" seethed Zabuza in anger as he held his butcher styled sword in a firm grip.

Hirofumi hmphed in bemusement at this "that coming from the guy who is already half way their" Hiro paused as his eyes shifted off to the side as he smirked contemptuously "so...threatening" he finished. Zabzua growled in frustration, annoyance and anger at the smart mouthed bastard and decided he had enough of speaking and in one great swing he threw his blade at the white haired man like a giant shurikin.

Hiro was surprised by the unforeseen move, he knew Zabuza could do this with his blade he just never imagine the nin would try it up front like this. The blade was lined to lop Hiro's head off but the target fell back and watched as the blade sailed over his head, just missing him but a few centimetres so close in fact that he was able to briefly see his reflection. Hiro rolled onto his upper back and used his hands to propel him back onto his feet just into to see Zabuza complete a set of seals as the swordsman's blade returned to him and landed just behind the mist nin.

Ropes of water few over the side of the bridge and converged in on Zabuza's hands, he gripped the water like a solid objects as they began to become more solid until they formed a pair of what seemed to be water whips in each of his hands. Zabuza would never usually use this type of jutsu he preferred going up close and personal with his sword but right now he was in no physical condition to be doing so and still needed time to both recover more and adjust to his currently battered condition. So this jutsu was best, it would allow to fight at more of a range which will keep him away from a close quarter battle and the jutsu didn't require him to burn through chakra to keep it going, sure in the hands of anyone else it wouldn't be that threatening of a jutsu but in his hands the water density was way higher than most could achieve.

Hirofumi frowned at the appearance of the unexpected jutsu. He could figure out just from looking at it that this justu was probably used more for binding opponents than actually attacking them but he could image that use was probably the reverse when in Zabuza's hands.

Zabuza took a stance with his leg parted wide in order to better root himself to the ground as he moved his arms in long fast but fluid movements and with a snap of his wrist and arms began whipping at Hiro. Hiro stepped out of the way of the first whip and hurriedly hopped over the second as it swiped at his legs. The manifested ghost next ducked to avoid the strike that swooped in for his neck and watched as the whip impacted with the ground and cracked it, showing how dense with chakra these whips must really be.

Zabuza picked up pace and began striking faster and harder putting Hiro on the defensive and not giving him any chance to weave any signs. Hiro quickly jumped and manoeuvred out of the way of the strong water whips just a one brushed past his head, soaking and clumping together some of his wavy locks even more so than the water from zabuza's Prison Jutsu did.

Hiro leaned, jumped, flipped and ducked out of the way of each strike, they where beginning to become increasingly difficult to avoid and it seemed Zabuza was now beginning to predict his movements now. That became evident when Hirofumi fell backwards to avoid the swipe of one of the whips and became surprised to see the second come spearing down to him from above when the first cleared his field of vision. Reacting fast Hirofumi poured chakra into his left hand and foot then released it in a burst in order to spin out of the way of the water whip just in time to avoid as it impacted and crashed into the stone of the floor creating a small crater.

Hiro landed on all fours and spun around to face Zabuza as he was bringing down his other whip to club into the ghost. Hiro rolled out of the way as the whip impacted with the ground next to him, water cracking grey stone in a long jagged line that led right back to Zabuza. The mist nin snickered at his hunter turned prey "what's the matter no more smart remarks!?" he asked his shark like teeth all out to see as he performed another lash at the man.

Hirofumi didn't say a word and just simply frowned at the swordsman. This was getting him no where so he had to get rid of these whips or get in close. He could use his sharingan to catch the man off guard but he had no clue what that would do to this body, for all he knew it could completely destabilize or possible burn right through all the reserve of chakra that was keeping this body together, no he would have to find another way it was to big of risk. The spirit's keen eyes spotted a crane near by and saw some long metal poles sprawled out next to it in an untidy pile giving him an idea for a counter attack. Hiro rushed over to them avoiding Zabuza's strike all the way. He kicked up a pole into each hand and began throwing them like javelins at the ex-mist nin who was being forced to dodge also or get hit.

Hiro batted a whip lash away with noticeable effort with one of the metal pole in his grasp and hurled they other at Zabuza, he saw the one he defended with was bent out of shape from the water whip and quickly discarded it as he kicked up a new one and speared it at Zabuza.

Zabzua growled in irritation at the man before his eyes landed on his near by sword that was still embedded in the ground not far from his position, he smirked as an idea popped into his head and he knocked away a newly thrown pole with one of his whips and sent the other out towards his blade. The water tendril wrapped itself around the long handle of the sword and yanked it out of the ground with ease and began snaking it's way back to it wielder.

Zabuza lightly laughed at Hiro with a full toothy grin that was less bloodthirsty but more self amused "well I've never tried this before but I guess theirs a first time for everything" he said as he put his armed hands together and merged the two whips thickening up the ropes of water before it's bulged form narrowed slightly as Zabuza upped the density of the water more and lengthened the rope. Now Zabzua was armed with something crudely akin to a chain and sickle.

Hirofumi was surprised by this new development but quickly got over it, he knew just from looking at that thing that if he was struck full on he would be to put it bluntly screwed. Zabuza's blade hit the ground as he held the rope of water lazily before he tightened it up and the blade lifted off the ground until only it's tip lightly scraped it's grey surface, Zabuza began to swing the water rope and in turn the blade back and forth until he picked up enough momentum to begin fully spinning it until it was nothing but a gleaming blur. It was like Zabuza had a giant buzz saw in his hands, a notion that was made more believable by the way the blade scraped the ground with it's tip creating spark and making a horrid screeching noise until it finally wore the area of ground away, leaving only the loud whooshes of Zabuza's new weapon spinning in they air beside him.

Zabuza chuckled darkly at Hiro, his eye nearly shinning red with his blood lust as he stared at the white haired man, his body's pain forgotten after discovering this new wonderful way to use his beloved blade. "hehehe, I must thank you Hirofumi" said Zabuza using the man's name for the first time during their fight " if it wasn't for you I might have never have thought of this. I always did work better under pressure" stated Zabuza his voice genuine. Zabuza had found himself in a bit of rut as of late when it came to inventing new techniques to use but thanks to this fight he now has one, plus during his life he had practised with the chain and sickle before so he could handle this.

Hirofumi shrugged as he stud on top of the crane, he got up their during the small time in between Zabuza blocking his last attack "always glad to help" he replied with sarcasm. Hiro watched the spinning blade carefully prepared to move at any moment, the water whip seemed now dense enough that it wasn't spilling a drop of water even with the speed it was moving at.

Zabuza chuckled sinisterly as he grinned toothly up at Hiro "well if you want to help than why dont you do me a favour and perish!" he yelled as he shifted the posture of his body and in the next second the blade was harpooning at Hiro at incredible speeds. Hiro leaped out of the way just in time to avoid being run through and landed some distance away from Zabuza's location and back onto the stone floor. He saw Zabuza pull back his blade by drawing in the chakra dense water rope, the sword was pulled with what seemed like ease from the neck of the crane it pieced into. Zabuza caught the handle of the blade with his hand, this time showing he could wield the weapon with his hand while the water wrapped around his arm and he kept the end of the rope in his other.

Zabuza gazed darkly at Hiro while the ghost held the gaze unwaveringly "well I hope your not done yet because I'm honestly beginning to enjoy myself" expressed Zabuza.

Hiro smirked at this "well I think your the last person on this bridge that should be talking like that since I did kick your ass back up here" retorted Hirofumi as he pointed to a slight indent in the stone railing where Zabuza had impacted.

Zabuza shrugged at that "yeah I will admit you did managed to bang me up it pretty good their. But that's all gonna change now..." he said as he pointed his upgraded weapon at Hiro "with this new weapon I will destroy you" he swore as he glared at his hated enemy. He grinned like a shark in a chum pool "and am gonna enjoy making you suffer" he added.

The two men stud staring each other down as the air around them grew chilled once again by their killing intent for they other, it was growing so intense that the fish in the river below where trying to swim as far away from the bridges location as possible. Predatory black eyes bored into yellowish brown neither blinking as the tension in they air grew ever thicker, silence was absolute until one broke the silence "you'll die trying" was all that Hiro had to say before Zabuza's toothy grin grew wild before they charged at each other.

The fated battle wedges on atop they incomplete bridge.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter alot of action, if you did enjoy drop me a review telling me what you did or didn't like.**

 **Anyway until next time Silverknight out.**


	15. Battle of the Bridge Part 3

**Hi been along time I know, about a...yearrrr. My computer broke down and I had to save up for a knew one top of adultish responsibility's. So any ways its been awhile since I've last done writing so I might be a bit rusty so I just ask that you all be patient as I get back into the swing of this.**

 **Also as a side note this may be, if I do it right the last overly long chapter. Why? Because when their so long their a bit of pain to edit now I'm not saying that I'm gonna start making them super short, no I'm just gonna and balance out the lengths of each chapter a bit more.**

 **Also I humble apologize for any back grammar and spelling you may encounter on you journey through my fic**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 14 Battle of the Bridge Part 3 Shattered Mirrors

Haku swayed mid 'mirror jump' out of the way of an in coming shuriken that was thrown by Sasuke just after the ice user was done dispelling yet another wave of Naruto clones, getting away with just a small graze to his kimono jackets right sleeve.

Haku returned to the safety of his demonic ice mirrors, lightly panting as he worked to regain his breath. He was slowly but surely getting backed up into a corner, he had no more tricks and trump cards left to use. This Jutsu was his ultimate trump card, his most powerful and unpredictable game changer, a Jutsu that made him so insurmountably fast that only the most skilled and powerful of opponents could hope to come out alive.

And right now Haku was facing two such opponents.

So far the battle has been playing out in a routine designed to wear him down. It was clear to Haku that they figured out that his Jutsu was highly draining on him and they where using that to their advantage and where just waiting for him to kill over, the sad part is that it was beginning to work. Haku's chakra was dropping like a stone in water and the physical strain from using the Jutsu whilst in the midsts of combat was starting to take it's toll on him.

"It's beginning to look like your the one who's gonna wanna surrender" taunted Sasuke, back to back with Naruto. The duo was panting also to beginning to feel the wear from the drawn out fight and the repeated use of their chakra.

Naruto grinned at the jab "yeah your right. Doesn't look like he's got much left".

If they could see Haku's face they would see him scowling down at the two Konoha nins "I wouldn't go making such assumptions if I was you two" rebuked Haku as he drew out more of his seemingly endless supply of throwing needles.

Naruto laughed at that "oh it's not an assumption it's a fact" he ran through some short hand seals before his blew out a bullet of compressed air at one of the mirrors.

Upon impact the mirror that it hit didn't break or shatter but it did indeed crack, a deep webbed crack, just proving how fragile they where beginning to become. Helping to reflect Haku's depleting strength. Behind his mask Haku's eyes where wide in shock, he hadn't thought that his ice mirrors would physically weaken _along_ with him, though he supposed on hindsight he should have guessed this his Jutsu's strength was also maintained with the steady stream of chakra he used to keep it active.

Sasukes keen eyes spotted the subtle tension in Hakus body "you seem surprised" his comment gaining the masked boy's attention "did you not know that your jutsu would grow weaker along with you?". His smirk grew when he got no response other in the form of Haku tensing up further and the grip on his senbon tighter "hn!, you didn't" stated Sasuke smugly.

Haku narrowed his eyes in the shadows behind his mask _"I have to end this!"_ was his only singular thought as he prepared to go in for they attack, but halted when he saw Naruto's form beginning to...glow.

Naruto smiled like the fox within as he felt Kurama's chakra beginning to replenish in his coils. His first tailed state burst into life around him, moving like the gentle flames of a peaceful camp fire.

The ice user studied the form of the blonde trying his hardest to figure out what it was that his eyes were seeing _"is that chakra? If so then how can I see it? Does this boy really have enough chakra that it is visible in it's rawest form to the naked eye? And if so then why is it golden and not blue? They say only thee strongest of shinobi can make the true colour of their chakra and soul visible to the world"_ he pondered, assessing Naruto as analytically as possible from his position.

The Jinchuriki looked up at Haku his face serious, his light golden eyes hard burning through the ice user. "Listen Haku I don't want to have to hurt you, so I'm gonna ask you this once" Haku looked at Naruto giving him his undivided attention, Sasuke turned to his friend curious on what he had to say. Naruto sun yellow eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed "surrender".

Haku was surprised to hear this they only word able to leave his mouth being "what?"

Naruto took a slight breath "you are no longer in any condition to continue this fight, your chakra is running low, while I have chakra to spare in abundance, your much more physically tired than we are even I can see that and Sasuke can probably see that better than even you can". The Uchiha nodded at that. "Your jutsu is growing fragile and at this point and in this form I'm more than capable of just smashing through it" stated Naruto as he formed a chakra fist in his left and launched it at one of the ice mirrors.

Haku watched in outrage as it shot through the targeted mirror, leaving a brief hole before the whole thing just fell into pieces on the floor.

Naruto retracted the arm of chakra his eyes never leaving the reflection of Haku he was looking at "so...do you give up?" asked Naruto already feeling that he knew the answer.

Haku was shaken at seeing just how fragile his Jutsu now was but also by how strong Naruto had become. To be able to destroy one of his ice mirrors with just raw chakra given form like that was...well...terrifying. But despite how this all may look, how his defeat seemed like an inevitable event, he was not going to give up or surrender, he was Zabuza's weapon and tool and as such an object does not fear being broken for their master.

"No" was the only reply given, Haku's voice was chillingly calm, surprising the Konaha duo on how the ice user could be so calm and composed despite his jeopardized position. Haku saw the confusion and silent questions "A weapon does not sheath itself, a tool does not put it self away, it's master does all that" the blank featureless mask of Haku somehow giving a grim expression "I am Master Zabuza's weapon! and only Master Zabuza has the right to decide when I surrender!" stated Haku before he began making needles rain down the team.

Naruto was saddened to hear this, it still made no sense why someone like Haku would follow and serve someone like Zabuza with such utter devotion, committing himself to the life of a weapon and slave.

Naruto and Sasuke had just about enough of this, with Naruto now being in his first tailed state along with Haku now missing a mirror in his dome the senbon where now becoming useless. Naruto's chakra shroud was now like a sort of armour covering his body from head to toe. The needles weren't heavy enough to break all the way through the chakra shroud; if they where kunai or shuriken then it would be possible. Now with they addition of his chakra tail he could cover Sasuke's blind spots so not even he was getting struck anymore.

Sasuke eyes where tracking the now clear cut image of Haku as he moved between the ice mirrors with what seemed like a snails pace compared to how he was moving before. The tide of the battle had truly shifted since the beginning before he could barely follow him and now here he was tracking the ice users movements as clear as day.

So with his target in sight Sasuke began launching kunai and shuriken with pinpoint precious and timing at the ice user.

Haku leaned and manoeuvred his tiring body as fast as possible out of the way of the projectiles but wasn't entirely successful, he received a few grazes and cuts here and there. The worst injury being a kunai getting lodged into his left shoulder.

Haku returned back to his mirrors, blood dripping and soaking into his green battle clothes as he held onto the invading Kunai, fighting to regain control of his ragged breathing and trying to blink away the blurriness creeping over his vision. Haku watched as Naruto took advantage of his divided attention between the battle and his physical pain and was shattering more and more of his ice mirrors leaving him with roughly two thirds left.

Haku hissed as he pulled the cold metal of the kunai out from his shoulder, his blood coating and dripping from its' ebony tip. Haku summoned up some of his ice chakra to his right hand and used it to cool the wound and slow the bleeding coming from his new wound. Haku saw that he did not have many mirrors left and restoring them would eat away the little remaining chakra he had left, which would then result in the complete collapse of his Jutsu. Using taijutsu would be suicide they would overwhelm him, his senbonjutsu wouldn't work either, genjutsu Haku knew none and with the Sharingan user present, it would be like trying to blind someone wearing sunglasses with the light of a cheap lamp. Ninjutsu was out of the question right now but it seemed like it was becoming his only remaining option but he would have to let go of his hold on what's left of his demonic ice mirrors.

It didn't take Haku long to reach a decision as he phased and leapt out of the back of one of his mirrors out of view of his two opponents, they would soon catch on. His breath shuddered as he felt the sudden return of the chakra that was being used to sustain his remaining mirrors that hadn't been destroyed. Haku was pleasantly shocked by this new discovery of his Jutsu, he had never been pushed this far with his phenomenal technique before so he guessed that maybe he never noticed the return of chakra due to that little fact.

Haku leaped some distance away from the crumbling mirrors as they broke away in to ice particles revealing himself to Naruto and Sasuke who were briefly surprised by the sudden release of the Jutsu but quickly got over it and shifted their gazes to the ice user.

Naruto took a few steps forward in the masked boy's direction, his golden chakra cloak burning brightly "so you decided to let go of the your Jutsu, huh?" he less asked and more stated.

Haku nodded curtly "yes, it's becoming nothing more than a drain to my chakra at this point, to continue fighting with it active would be pointless" replied Haku his tone as blank as the mask he wears.

Sasuke shrugged "well at least this will make it easier for me to hit you" commented Sasuke plainly.

Haku's head slightly shifted to Naruto "your friend is quite over-confident, Naruto" commented Haku as he gripped the Kunai that wounded him tighter "he will likely be the first to fall with such an attitude" he added his tone growing darker.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun at that comment "you're really in no position to be making such an insinuation".

Haku shrugged uncaringly at the Uchiha "maybe so, but this blood soak world is unforgiving" Haku did a small hand gesture as he continued "one little slip up, a dropping of one's guard at the wrong time, a false sense of security all and more could get you killed" listed the boy who was barely even older than the genin, his tone always frosty.

Sasuke merely "Hn!" at that, not having anything to add or say to the boy's option, not to say it didn't make sense but he didn't think he was over-confident or arrogant just simply right, and besides they have they upper hand, not this mask-wearing fake of a hunter-nin.

Naruto at this point was really just done with talk, Haku was not planning on giving up so they would have to taken him down not that Naruto's heart had changed on killing him, after all if he was serious about killing them he would have tried harder and not kept insisting that _they_ surrender. So they would have to find a way of beating Haku non-lethally.

Naruto ran in at Haku and at half way he cocked back his fist and shot out a big chakra claw aiming to snare Haku by his torso but the ice user jump out of the way of that to the right and flicked some senbon at the still Uchiha who quickly used a Kunai to deflect them away while Haku leaped off the side of the bridge. Naruto tsked at seeing this and began running after him but halted when hundreds of senbon began flying up and over the sides of the bridge and raining down on both of them.

Naruto flared up his cloak while he sent off his tail to covers Sasuke from the barrage of water needles which was just a distraction as of the next second a sizeable water dragon came barrelling over the side of the bridge seeking to slam right into Naruto. Sasuke had seen this coming just in time to react and had blitzed through a chain of hand seals and breathed out one of his Great Fireballs that hammered into the dragon's head, beheading it but not killing it completely as it's tail lashed out like a thick whip and slammed into both Genin knocking the wind out of them and flinging them off the otherside of the bridge.

The childhood friends righted themselves in mid-air and applied chakra to their feet, but let themselves spring slightly so that they landed on the water more like a cushion than a stone pavement. Sasuke hissed at the numbness in his arms, he was able to react in time to raise his guard up against the dragon but the hit still hurt like hell never the less. Naruto's chakra state helped him just soak up the damage like a golden fiery sponge.

Sasuke stud up straight as he took in the new surroundings of the river they now stud on, his crimson eyes noticed some lingering wisps of chakra in the near distance, one a motley of silver, gold and blue while the other was a deathly black purple. _"Must be where Grandfather and Zabuza where last fighting"_ the fact only being further proven by the showing of a deep crack on one of the bridges stone white pillars. Sasuke refocused on the current situation and turned to Naruto "Hmm, guess this guy isn't a one trick pony like I assumed" admitted Sasuke.

Naruto kept a focused eye out "yeah I know, I was hopping that when his jutsu was down that he really _would_ be easier to capture. But I guess not" confessed Naruto with slight frustration at how hard Haku was making all this. He knows Haku has his reason for following Zabuza, he must have but whatever they where he wished he knew because right know it just looks like Haku has mental problems, _"and that coming from someone whose grandfather is a ghost and lives in side of him along side a multi-story chakra fox"_ reflected Naruto, seeing how that train of thought could be seen as slightly hypocritical. Most would call him crazy just saying those words out loud

Kurama nodded in agreement at this, someone would have to be crazy to just serve Zabuza unless they have some serious motive or just have a screw or five loose. _**"Sure is lonely in here without the ghost around to bug me"**_ thought Kurama noticing how everything was now just boringly silent now, but at least he had his landlords battle to watch and enjoy and sort of join in on with his chakra being used.

Sasuke kept scanning for Haku but found no signs of him other than shadows of his lingering pale blue chakra flowing in the water around the area. "Naruto anything?" asked Sasuke as he continued to look around.

Naruto shook his head and decided that they could use a _search party_ "no but I have away that can help us find him, and I don't think it's gonna get old any time soon either" announced Naruto making Sasuke cock any eyebrow before he saw his blonde friend put his hand in a cross handsigh. In a sizeable burst of chakra smoke a dozen or so golden eyed naruto's appeared around the original chakra shroud wearing one. Naruto nodded to all of them and they nodded back knowing their task and began spreading out hunting for the ice user while one strayed off to go find Sakura.

Sometime passed with nothing happening until Naruto tensed up "Naruto, did one of your clones find him?" inquired the Uchiha.

Naruto shook his head "no, but one did find Kakashi Sensei washed up on shore with some of his ninja hounds, he's in pretty bad shape and is currently being moved over to Sakura, by now I imagine the clones heading towards Sakura's location, and the clone that went to go find her has also gained it's memories. They should find each other soon" briefed Naruto.

Sasuke grunted in understanding to this, inwardly he was relieved to hear that Kakashi was still alive and not at the bottom of this river like a part of him was worried that he was. After all Kakashi was one of the only _living_ and not _psychotic_ Sharingan users around; even if his left eye is transplanted it was still something at least.

Naruto tensed again as he received new memories and his head snapped in the direction of the bridge where the faint sound of battle could now be heard "this way!" exclaimed Naruto as he began sprinting in the direction of the clashing sounds, closely followed by his raven haired comrade.

 **With Hirofumi and Zabuza**

Hiro jerked his body to the side in time to avoid being skewed through by Zabuza's executioners blade as it flew past him like a razor sharp missile, slicing through they air with it's water made rope sloshing closely behind it. Never spilling a drop. Hiro's eyes widened as he quickly raised a cross armed guard in time to defend against the merciless kick that Zabuza dished out after rushing him. Hiro was knocked off his feet but rolled with the force and fell into a small series of hand springs as he gained distance from his foe who was giving chase while retracting his butcher knife like sword.

Zabuza grinned savagely at the white haired man "what's the matter pretty boy? Not having fun any more!?" asked Zabuza smugly as his blade finally returned to his grip and the water shrouded his right arm and shoulder like thick transparent armour.

Hirofumi landed back on his feet and continued to back pedal in order to stay out of Zabuza's far reach "oh no! it's not that, I'm just wondering on how I'm going to deal with you. That new toy of yours is quite troublesome".

In Konoha a few lazy genius suddenly sneezed in sync. mumbling their catchphrase shortly after.

Zabuza chuckled at that "well I wouldn't get your hopes up, because you'll be a corpse at my feet long before that happens" they both stopped and Zabuza pointed his blade at the ghost threateningly, as if to emphasise his point. Zabuza statement only seemed to make Hiro smirk at him, which unnerved the rouge on why he kept doing that, laughing at any time he said he would kill him as if he had some inside joke going on and frankly it was seriously beginning to piss the swordsman off.

Zabuza lost his toothy grin and frowned darkly, all malicious playfulness lost as he rushed back in at his prey, bent on destroying him before he does him.

 **With Kakashi and Clone**

The large ninja hound followed close behind the Naruto clone as it carried it's passed out and seriously injured master on it large broad back. The clone had told the hound that it could get Kakashi to one of the teams medics, so the dog summon followed Naruto without question. Getting Kakashi patched up before his condition worsened any further was top priority, no time could afford to be wasted for his sake.

They had been trekking through the woods and back up onto the path which leads straight to the bridge for a few minutes before they made it their. They could have gone faster then what they doing now but they didn't, considering Kakashi's state.

"Not long now! she should be somewhere up ahead!" called the Naruto running slightly ahead of the hound watching out for any signs of the teams pinket amongst the mist that had crept back in not long ago. Naruto spotted three silhouettes taking shape in the mist ahead, as he drew closer he spotted bright yellow and blossom pink through the fog and instantly knew one was Sakura while they other must be his brother clone.

"Hey over here!" called out Sakura, as she saw the small incoming group.

Kakashi's group stopped short of Sakura's. The Naruto clone with her decided to dispel in order to relay they information to the original. The hound stepped in front of Sakura and with the combined help of both Tazuna and the remaining Naruto they gently removed the Jonin off the big ninja dogs back and on the moist cool stone of the bridge floor.

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped towards her Sensei's past out form and began unzipping his blood soaked flak jacket, then with a kunai sliced open his dark blue body shirt. Once clear the obscuring fabric the mess was shown, a long clean blood covered gash ran across the elites torso.

Sakura gulped at the sight of the wound, her body beginning to tense up as uncertainty began to flood into her mind. There was so much blood! if she did something wrong she could make her sensei's condition worse, she's read books yes but this was a really human being in front of her now, it wasn't the same as practising on sliced up oranges or sawing together two pieces of fabric!.

Cold sweat was starting to form on Sakura's face as her breathing became rough and ragged, as if she had just done five laps around the whole of her home village. _"I can't do this!"_ she thought the sterile needle in hand stopped just an inch away from her Sensei's now cleaned up skin. The Naruto clone had taken the liberty to wipe away the dry blood and disinfect the wound for her, just like the real Naruto was shown sometime ago on how to do.

Sakura was knocked out of her panicked thoughts by the feel of a cold touch on her shaking hand, startling her and making her look down to see her sensei looking up at her through his only coal black eye, tired and paler than usual.

Kakashi let out a pained chuckle at the girls expression "now Sakura I know you must be nervous, but don't worry you'll do fine" reassured the Jonin his voice tired and almost a whisper.

Sakura didn't seem so sure though "b-but sensei if I screw up I could-" her sentence was cut short by the white haired Jonin.

"You won't, trust me you can do this Sakura, you just have to stop doubting yourself" he words made her turn away from his single gaze making him sigh sadly. "Sakura" he called making her shift her emerald eyes over in his direction, "Your the most talented young medic I have met and believe me I have met a lot from all over the nations, allies and foes alike, but non have ever show such promise like you have, some might even describe your talents in the field as being like that of a young Tsunade...". The mention of her being even a little like one of the legendary sennin made her breath hitch. "You can do this Sakura. As your Sensei I know you can" he finished each word hitting Sakura like an air bullet.

The blossom haired girl felt reinvigorated by her Sensei's praise. She had been told she had a knack for the medical arts but she never thought once that it was anything compared to the last Senju at any point in her lift time. Sakura swallowed her fear down deep and set herself straight, she turned to Kakashi with a new but different apologetic look on her face "I'm sorry if this hurts Sensei but I don't have any painkillers".

Kakashi merely chuckled at this and gave her the go. Sakura nodded and started stitching the elite jonin up. She thought she be having to resist they urge to cringe expecting pained hisses from him, but he wasnt making so much as peep. She figured she shouldn't have been expecting someone like him to show pain from receiving some stitches.

 **Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke ran on the waters beneath the bridge and made it out the other side to see Haku in combat with a bunch of Naruto's and was dispatching them quickly. Only a few remaining and a fraction of their chakra returning to Naruto himself along with their memories of how Haku was whooping their collective ass's with well timed punches, kicks and senbon.

As the duo approached Haku they watched as he dealt with the last clone by ducking under hit right hook, swiftly spun around behind him until they where crudely back to back and quicker than the clone could retract his arm pieced the needle straight into the back of it's neck, right where the spine would be.

The clone gave one last shocked pained look into the distance before it disappeared and Naruto flinched then touched the back of his own neck as the memory came flooding, along with slight phantom pains.

Haku turned to them "ahhh, so you found me that was rather quick I thought I had a least another 30 or more seconds before you caught up with me" commented Haku, one hand sheathing his senbon while another held the kunai that Sasuke managed to hit him with. The water at Hakus feet seemed to ice over and break up into small flakes, showing his inner tension.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ice user.

Naruto wanted to end this now without having to hurt the masked boy "Haku, give up you stand no chance at beating use any more!" he yelled.

Haku stood silent for a second before be giving a reply "that maybe so Naruto but that doesn't matter to me, whether a win or lose, live or die I serve my Master, that is my one true purpose in this life nothing else and it's not my place to surrender even if the odds are against me. A weapon doesn't surrender, it's master does when he sheaths it and if I am defeated here then I am of no use. I'll be but a broken weapon to be discarded later" expressed Haku his tone solemn and his speech heartbreaking to hear. The way he thought of himself was just so wrong to both the boys it made them wonder how this guy became like this, thinking of himself as a weapon and not a human being with no free will of his own. But one thing at least had been made crystal clear, he was never going to surrender!.

Naruto bowed his head sadly for a second before lifting his gaze back up his eyes hardened and determined "very well then I guess we'll just have to beat you then!" he exclaimed new conviction in his voice. Even if the mask was covering his face Naruto couldn't help but see the kind boy from before occasional taking its place.

Haku chuckled at how similar the line was "now you sound just as naïve as Mr Uchiha over their, it's like I said before you can't beat a Shinibo like me you must _**kill!**_ A shinibo like me" recited Haku as the water at his feet iced over a bit thicker this time.

Naruto shook his head definitely at this "well I don't believe that! Me and Sasuke are gonna beat you not kill you Haku! You don't deserve any of this, whatever happened to you in your life that got you here, got you in the hands of Zabuza...well you don't have to keep living like that your a good person Haku I know you are!...but Zabuza isn't and you shouldn't be working for him, helping him to kill people. You should be doing the opposite and stopping people like him, helping people that's what you really want to do. right?" ranted Naruto his cloak occasionally flaring as his emotions began to pour out.

Haku was wide eyed behind his mask, he'd never heard anyone say such things to him before or show such care for him. Naruto had only met him once and he was treating him like a friend in dire need, it made him feel warm, it made him want to go over their and say he gives up. Naruto in his golden chakra cloak looked like a beacon calling out to him through the dark and grey. The mention of Haku wanting to help people, was that true? Did he really want to help other people besides Master Zabuza? Probably, yeah it was better than simply killing and hurting people but Haku was eternally indebted to Master Zabuza, he'd saved him from a life without purpose and that was something he could not just turn his back on.

So it was with great sacredness that Haku responded "you are not wrong Naruto. That road of life you speak of does sound like one that I'm more suited to walk, it sounds like a dream I've never dream of. But I'm afraid that I'm forever indebted to Master Zabuza, I am sorry Naruto".

Naruto closed his eyes in sadness "so am I".

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this strange tension but it was clear that this Haku guy didn't need to die he just needed to be subdued. If he was heartless he would have killed Naruto while he had that chance in the woods, if he really wanted them dead he would have used more deadlier weaponry with those demonic ice mirrors of his, not just little senbon like he has been through out the whole fight. Sasuke didn't know what to think of this Haku person but he knew Naruto couldn't be completely wrong about him. So Sasuke will do what he can to help in subduing this guy without hurting him too bad.

With a subtle signal two more Haku's sprouted out of the water behind the Konoha duo seeking to grab and restrain them. But they never got close enough when they Uzumaki's chakra tail lashed out hard enough to destroy them both in one hard fell swoop before him and Sasuke ran at Haku. Haku cursed at this and began running away across the water in order to maintain distance from his pursuers while he tried to think up some new strategy.

Haku's tried running through everything he knew of his enemies so far, _"Come on Haku think, think!. Okay the Uchiha has Sharingan, they can copy and mimic just about anything ranging from all three basic ninja skill branches, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Though with elemental Ninjutsu if the Sharingan user does not have the affinity of the Jutsu or trained to gain that element well enough what would result would be a pale imitation, furthermore it's a well know fact that even someone with the Sharingan cannot perform ninjutsu that requires a Kekkei Genkai like my demonic ice mirrors...it's impossible"_ thought Haku with finality on the last point. Haku looked over his shoulder to see his two opponents still giving chase _"okay he probably isn't stupid enough to try and use any water ninjutsu on me since he most likely has not got the element for it, plus he seems to be pretty proud of his fire jutsu's up till now, so he's likely not to try even with all this water around since it's likely out of his element but I better not just assume either."._

Haku shifted his gaze over to the golden shrouded Naruto, his glowing golden eyes kept in a determined frown _"and you, your abilities are a bigger mystery, that ethereal form that surrounds you and takes the shape of something that is both you and isn't at the same time, it seems like some sort of armour, but what is it made of? Chakra ? It couldn't be, chakra isn't suppose to be visible to the naked eye, only those with special eyes like your friends Sharingan should be able to see chakra, or better yet the Hyuga's Byakugan thats said to be able to see a persons individual Tenketsu Points and even some with eyes so perceptive that they could even tell your nature type just from looking. But not the naked eye not that it isn't possible but to be able to emit that much chakra from your body to the point that it covers your whole form you would have to be a..."_ Hakus eyes widened in realization when he found the most logical and possibly frightening answer "Jinchuriki" he whispered out so that only himself could hear.

Haku remembered the tales told to him by Zabuza about Jinchuriki, how they were powerful individuals if they where able to control the power of the beasts sealed within them. He even mentioned that no two holder of a beast was the same and that each was unique, like the three tails gave it's host the power to create coral, he said the main things that Jinchuriki had in common was their huge reserves of chakra. But Zabuza did mention to not get the beast inside mixed up with it's host, he said even though they have the beasts sealed inside of them they still bleed like men which means that they can die like them too; maybe not the best way of saying 'hey their still human!' but it works.

This new realization only helped him see how high they odds where truly stacked against him. _"it's probably thanks to the beast inside of him that he's been able to take so many senbon with no negative repercussions, and the reason he had been able to create so many of those shadow clones is thanks to the beast giving him such huge reserves, his keen instincts, his reflexes, his recent boost in speed and strength along with that new extra reach of his all thanks to the beast inside of him, I probably wouldn't last long in a close quarters confrontation with him now. But if I do I'm gonna want to be careful"_ assessed Haku, which in real in time all came up to about a minute or so; Zabuza always did call him a smart little shit.

Haku's instincts yelled at him to move and just in time too as a huge golden claw just missed grabbing him, Haku looked back over his shoulder to see the arm of chakra reseed back into they arm of a frustrated looking Naruto. Haku saw that distance wasn't gonna matter much in the long run if Naruto could just literally reach out and grab him at any moment while his back was turned.

Haku spotted the bridge out of the corner of his eye and had an idea, he began leaning left in it's direction all while making sure to avoid the grappling attempts made by Naruto. He leapt right and avoided another attempt, left another, more left another. Those things where getting annoying for the ice user as he tried to focus on his plan.

Naruto grunted in frustration as Haku again avoided another one of his chakra arms, Haku just seemed to always be one step out of reach each time he reached out to grab him and it was getting really annoying. Sasuke nodded over to Naruto to which the blonde knew what it meant, the raven head weaved through hand signs, filled his lungs with fire chakra that divided into pieces **'Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!'** he called in his head as he breathed out bullets of fire which was being closely followed by Narutos chakra arm.

Haku had imagined a manoeuvre like this was to come at some point during this chase so he had zipped through his own set of seals. **'Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!'** his water and some of his ice chakra flooded out in the surrounding river and a story high wall of water was erected within the path of the fire bullets and incoming chakra arm. The fire hit the wall like matches in front of a waterfall while the chakra arm just wasn't strong enough to break through the hyper dense water.

When the water wall fell it showed the lone ninja gone but Sasuke eyes just managed to spot signs of fading ripples in the water leading in the direction of the bridge "this way!" he said with hurry as he sprinted off closely followed by Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto rounder the corner of a pillar to find Haku standing their waiting, then in the next second about eight more Hakus began falling down from the underneath of the bridge, but it didn't stop their either in the next second after the clones appeared a pair of water eels bursting out of the water.

Sasuke flashed through the seals for his Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu and shot all the Haku clones out of the sky while Naruto took on the incoming eels as he launched out his two arms and created two enlarged chakra claws to grabbed both they eels. His tail lashed out and turned into a claw itself as it grabbed one of the eals and rip it in two, Sasuke with held some of the fire in his lungs and unleashed it on the other eel in Narutos grasp turning into water and vapour.

The young Uchiha started breathing heavy, unlike his Uzumaki friend he himself didn't have so much spare chakra to burn all the time and to top it off he's been having to use his fire jutsu's a lot in such a short span of time, which was starting to take its toll on him.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Haku.

Haku rushed in unarmed and was met half way by Naruto while Sasuke took the time to regain his breath. Naruto went for a blow his face but the ice user saw this coming and leaped over Naruto into the air behind him, seeing this Naruto reacted by turning his chakra tail in a claw and shot after the ice user intent of snagging him. The claw missed Haku after he manoeuvred his body mid air and out of the way of the claw while simultaneously pulling out the kunai he took from Sasuke and threw it right down at the back of Naruto's exposed neck. As Naruto turned his head he became wide eyed at the sight of the incoming projectile seeing noway on a how he was gonna avoid this one, that was until a shuriken came zipping in and knocked the kunai right off course.

Haku turned his head then gasped in pain when he felt the air leaves his lungs as Sasuke appeared in mid air with him, his foot planted in Hakus gut and looking angrily at Haku. The masked boy was sent flying out from under the bridge and skidding over the water but managed to recover and soon stand back up. The blow hurt but it wasn't enough to keep him down.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a thankful grin "thanks man, for a second I thought I was a dead man their" said the blonde as he looked back over to Haku. He couldn't believe that Haku had tried that, if that had struck it would've killed him.

Sasuke grunted at that as he squinted his eyes at Haku "yeah maybe, but I think Haku was holding back on that throw" that comment was enough to make Naruto turn his head "I've been carefully watching his movements and that was a deadly accurate shot but it seemed to lack the power of a killing one...well when aiming to kill someone like you that is, if that had hit I'd say at most it would've knocked you out" explained Sasuke never removing his gaze from Haku. Naruto understood what Sasuke was saying, Haku was using that kunai like any other senbon he wasn't aiming to kill him.

Haku sighed at his last failed attempt at a passive end to this battle, now he would have to go lethal since the kunai failed "you two are quite the team, it's a shame that will be your downfall" said Haku as he stud back up on the surface of the water. Haku weaved through some hand signs that was repeated by a clone that appeared behind the Konaha duo on the other side of the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke prepared to dodge or counter whatever Jutsu was about to be thrown at them but weren't ready for what came next.

Haku and his clone turned their heads to the great stone pillars of the bridge and lifted their masks revealing their mouths that bulged with water, two high pressure and narrow streams of water came out of their mouths and with a quick jerks of their heads moved them across two of the stone pillars with a quick 'shhhhk!' sound being heard. Nothing seemed to happen with the stone pillars and it just seemed like a failed attempt.

"Well seems ever things fine Jutsu mustn't hav..." the rest of Naruto sentence died in his throat when he heard the sound of stone sliding against stone as the two pillars thought previously fine began to sliding off themselves from a paper thin cut.

Thinking fast Naruto created a clone and slapped its hand effectively giving it all of his first tailed state chakra, the clone immanently took action and threw out it arms creating two arms of chakra that kept the two sliding pillars from moving any further.

The real Naruto started panting from the sudden loss of his chakra cloak and the slight fatigue that came with it but his eyes quickly lit back up golden but he still was feeling tired from it. Haku was stunned by this move, he hadn't imagined that Naruto could pass the cloak over to his clones, it was quite the unpredictable move he pulled. The only advantage to this now was that Naruto was once again vulnerable to his senbon and has lost his extended reach.

Naruto looked over to his clone and saw the physical strain on his face, how he was gritting his teeth together with the effort to keep the bridges pillars from moving out of place.

Sasuke was panting from a mixture of fatigue and chakra depletion, seems he'd spent more chakra than he though, he lifted up one of his arm warmers and saw a bruise forming from where the water dragon had hit him but he wasn't finished yet not by a long shot.

Naruto was beginning to feel a little wore, on top of getting smacked to the ground by Haku then getting gut whipped by his water dragon Naruto knew that their was gonna be a bruise somewhere and all the senbon he been hit by weren't a hundred percent healed up, just covered up. He could still feel some phantom pains and stiffness in his muscles.

Haku with a keen eye could spot that the Konaha duo where beginning to tire _"so they are human after all"_ not willing to give them time to breath Haku flashed through some hand seals and did a stomp of the rivers surface **'Thousand Needles of Death!'** he softly exclaimed. Water from the river spincled into the air and morphed into senbon, though unlike the times before this Jutsu was used their was not just a hundred water made senbon but a literal thousand.

Naruto and sasuke looked at all the senbon with disbelieving eyes at the shear number that began coming down at them in waves. Naruto could not reach for his pouch in time to grab any kunai nor could he run to cover behind one of the stone pillars in time in order to avoid the storm of needles. All Naruto was left with was to endure and cover all his vital points and eyes as the sharp wave washed over him.

Sasuke was helpless to do anything for Naruto while he arms swung as fast as they could to keep the senbon from hitting him. He was stuck. If he lost focus for a second it would be over for him and unlike Naruto he had no advanced healing factor to do the healing for him. Even with Sasuke being completely focused on the task at hand he wasn't able to avoid total damage, some managed to slip through his guard. Their where some senbon sticking out of his arms, legs, chest and shoulders. He gritted his teeth and forced down the pain it finally reached him.

But the amount of needles sticking out of him was nothing compared to how many had hit Naruto.

Naruto's had dozens upon dozens of needles sticking out of him. Arms, legs, torso, shoulders all with trickles of blood running out of the small wounds. His breath was laboured and his form was shacking with pain as he moved his arms away from his face. The senbon were already being pushed out of his body and returning to water, though even with the wounds getting covered over he could feel that under the skin they where still their.

Sasuke was pulling the needles from his body, all while scowling at Haku "Naruto you all right?" he asked slight worry in his voice after seeing the amount of senbon that washed over him like that.

Naruto turned to him panting but nodded "yeah... gotta admit though that hurt like hell and right now I could really do with some Ichiraku Ramen" said Naruto trailing off as he thought of a nice steaming bowl of miso ramen and began drooling at the thought. Sasuke sighed tiredly at that, even when in a life or death situation his friend could never get ramen of his mind but at least it assured him that he was okay. "Though what about you, are you okay? You didn't exactly avoid getting hit yourself" commented Naruto after he came out of his little day dream as he turned back to Haku who was no doubt thinking up another way to take them out.

Sasuke shrugged, that said he was fine before he used actual words "yeah I'm okay, nothing that a few band aids and some medical ninjutsu can't fix once this is taken care of" said Sasuke as he removed the final water senbon from his shoulder and flicked it away to which it returned to water and fell back into the river like rain.

Seeing that they where both fine for the most part they returned their attention to they ice user.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke as he pulled out some shuriken from his pouch, Sasuke nodded back and pulled out his own handful of throwing stars before they flicked them all at Haku who was getting ready to dodge. Naruto rushed through hand signs before clapping his palms together **'wind style gale palm!'** strong winds blew past Naruto and pushed the throwing stars making them fly at their target with new speed. Haku now had no time to jump out of the way and was forced to erect a rushed water wall which didn't stop every shuriken with some punching right through and grazing him leaving him with two new small cuts on his right arm and left leg.

The water fell showing Naruto and Sasuke no longer their, Haku looked frantically around for the the pair with the only Naruto in sight being the chakra shrouded clone holding up the bridge. Alarms went off in Hakus head, he flipped back in time to avoid an uppercut from Naruto as he bursts out of the water, as he makes his way through his flip he sees Sasuke burst out of the water on his left side preparing to axe kick him in the face as he's laid out in mid air. Haku fought tooth and nail with his body to lift up his guard before the heel made contact and only just managed it as the Uchihas foot slammed into his crossed forearms, after blocking the kick gravity and the force of the blow sent him crashing into the river the next second with an almighty splash as the water gave way under the impact of his body.

Haku allowed himself to sink deeper into the river and out of the reach of the two above. He figured they wouldn't followed after him, they knew he would have to come up for air sooner of later but for now he would allow the water to surround him. He could at least use this time to think up a new move or plan and regain some feeling back in his numb forearms, he decided to speed that up by focusing some small amount of water chakra in the veins of his forearms to help with the blood flow. He was in a good position to use a high level water jutsu but with his current reserves he could later come to regret it, he could go with the thousand needle again from bellow this time, it wasn't as chakra draining to use and it was quick, he could create clones and ambush them.

" _I'm running out of moves!"_ Haku inwardly admitted as he thought on his limited options, he'd never been pushed this far to the bring before. He thought on how maybe Zabuza might call him a real Shinobi if he makes of this. Zabuza was a man who believed that any real ninja was made when their backs where up against the wall and they where all out of tricks, the swordsman said to him once "if your out of tricks and moves then now a good time to get creative".

Naruto and Sasuke looked down below at the water searching for Haku, the water was dark like a shallow abyss. Sasuke's eyes could pick up the faint pale flame of the boys chakra down their, but now their was multiple "he's created clones!" warned Sasuke "and their spreading out, about 8 in total!".

Naruto nodded at this and created six shadow clones to even out the numbers.

The eight Hakus climbed out of the water like undead from their graves and surrounded the duo and their back up. No words where exchanged as they charged at each other, each clone taken on their own Haku with Sasuke and the real Naruto taken on their own as well. The six Narutos swiftly defeated their Hakus revealing all of them to be water clones. Sasuke soon defeated his showing it to also be a water clone.

Naruto grinned at his "looks like I got the real one!" shouted Naruto as he closed the distance and shot a punch at his masked face. The fist shot right through, the head liquefied and the body exploded into water revealing that all the Hakus where in fact fakes as the clones water rained on both Naruto and his parade. _"Fuck!"_ cursed Naruto.

Cries of pains followed by sounds similar to that of smoke bombs going off could be heard behind Naruto as his mind was flooded with the memories of his clones final moments. He turned around to see Haku standing some distance away from him and Sasuke who had already been facing the ice user whose form was soaked to the bone like theirs. "You both seem tired do you not wish to end your suffering and give up now? I'm willing to just let you walk away".

Naruto smiled at that "no where good, why don't you? Your in worse shape than we are" counted Naruto looking at the battered Haku, cuts on his body and a nasty stab wound in his shoulder along with bruises that he's bound to have on his body.

Haku turned to Naruto "your right I can't deny that but you yourself should be cooling down right...about now" said Haku vaguely which confused Naruto until he began to suddenly feel cold all over. Naruto looked at his arm and noticed flakes of ice beginning to form on his skin and all over his clothes, he noticed his breathe beginning to become clear and fogged with his whole body starting to shiver, it felt like he was in a winter with no clothes.

Naruto looked up at Haku his brow frowned, his jaw now chattering "w-what? Hhhoo-oow!?" demanded Naruto confused on what was happening to him.

Haku looked between the blonde and his raven haired friend _"must have killed the clone I sent after him from a distance...unfortunate"_ "it's simple really I mixed in my ice chakra with the water clone making the temperature of the water it's formed out of so cold that if it was to cover you, you would begin to freeze" informed Haku his tone never shifting. Hearing this Sasuke began rushing over to his friend seeking to use a low level fire jutsu to defrost his friend, but Haku would not have any of this and rushed at him and cut of his path by throwing senbon.

Naruto could barely move and was struggling to stand up, he looked over to where Sasuke and Haku where fighting and saw they where about even. _"come on brain think! Kurama any ideas?"_ asked Naruto to his fury tenant as he was finding it difficult to think as his body slowly froze over.

The giant fox hummed as he thought up how he could help his landlord, his chakra was helping to slow it down but it wasn't proving good enough right now, and the seal was holding strong so he wouldn't be able to just go and force more of his chakra through. Though Kurama did have another idea that didn't require any of that **"yeah I've got something that might work. Here's what I want you to do..."**

So with shaky hands Naruto summoned up a clone that had no ice on it, it weaved through hands signs, it cheeks bulged before it blew out a continues stream of lukewarm water as it focused on keeping the water as warm as possible. Naruto could feel the ice wearing away as the warm water melted it off his body, he could feel his body beginning to cease shivering, he could also now begin to feel the numbness leaving his skin as the heat of the water became clear to his sense of touch. The water ceased as the clone finally ran out of chakra and dispersed in smoke, revealing Naruto more drenched than even but ice free with colour returning to his face "whooo thats better, for a second their I thought I was gonna become an ice sculpture. Thanks Kurama".

" **no problem"** waved off the fox as he laid back down behind his cage **"now go kick that girly boys ass"**

Naruto grinned and ran to go rejoin the fight.

 **With Hirofumi and Zabuza**

Hirofumi fell onto all fours as Zabuza's blade arced over head, the mist swordsman made the rope shorten as he spun the blade over head like a windmill while he grinned with all his razor sharp teeth at the white haired man, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression. Hiro's hands reached into Kakashi's pouch where he pulled out shuriken and flicked them at Zabuza who counted by simple adjusting the position of his spinning blade to just about in front of him, acting as a shield that batted the stars away.

Hiro went to follow up his attack with a fireball in hopes of evaporating the water but zabuza reacted quicker and harpooned the blade at him forcing him to move and pause in his seals. Hiro went to complete his seals but noticed out of the corner of his eye that the water whip was right beside his face and rushing back to a smirking Zabuza. Hiro looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw they executions blade coming at back at him. Hirofumi hit the ground in time to only receive a nip to his top along with a slight hair cut _"too close!"_ was all he thought.

Zabuza caught his blade by the grip as the water fitted itself back around his arm. The fight had taken a major turn after his new little discovery in the heat of battle, Hirofumi had been on the defensive unable to get in close to do any damage, unable to weave hand signs fast enough before he launched his massive blade at him. He was loving the frustration he could only imagine he was causing the asshole in front of him, he felt like a predator again slowly backing his prey into a corner.

Hirofumi had tried cutting the rope but the water was too dense with chakra to be cut by any normal kunai and he wasn't being given enough time to work up a fire to evaporate it. Hirofumi stood back up and pulled out a another kunai, he looked at it thoughtfully for moment _"maybe I could, but I would have to be quick"_ Hiro held the kunai in a front grip before he rushed in at Zabuza.

The shark toothed man grinned and jumped back as he let go of his blade to give it some slack before he started spinning it over head and launched it at the deadman. The ghost spun out of the way of the infamous sword and moved up the length of liquid rope and went to slice at it. Zabuza sneered _"pointless"_ he thought but that grin vanished when this time the kunai cut clean through the combined water whips.

Time slowed down for Zabuza as he saw his water whip get sliced through, his blade falling to the ground in the background of his enemy. _"What!? How!?"_ where his thoughts as he looked at the guilty kunai being held by Hiro, he noticed how it was cracked all over and was giving off a light green hue. He scowled at this _"what is that? Is he maybe running a chakra nature through that kunai that's allowed him to cut through my Jutsu"_.

Hirofumi turned to Zabuza as the kunai in his hand finally broke into pieces and discarded it's useless remains, he looked briefly over his shoulder at Zabuza's weapon that laid flat on the ground behind him. He turned back to Zabuza with the smirk of a victor "well seems the tables have turned yet again, huh Zabuza" commented the ghost with a taunting tone.

A growl escaped Zabuza's throat. Without his sword he was left bare handed and getting past the speedy prick to get his sword wouldn't be easy, furthermore given how well getting up close and personal with him worked out last time (he unconsciously rubbed his chest where Hiro had last landed a kick after a combo he did on him), he didn't want to go through that again. Zabuza thought that maybe he could use the hidden mist and sneak past Hiro while he retrieved his sword but it was unlikely that he would allow him to complete the seals, attack him with with a water jutsu and go after his blade then, maybe overwhelm him with clones, no he'd counter it _"annghh!...I'm running out of moves"_ thought Zabuza. Unknowingly quoting his young protege.

Hirofumi did a cross sign and in a puff of smoke appeared a shadow clone and before Zabuza could do anything it ran behind they original picked up Zabuza's blade and threw it over the bridge into the river below. Zabuza stared slack jawed at the scene "my...sword" was all he could whimper out as his baby disappeared over the edge in the cold waters below.

Hirofumi dispersed his clone and watched with amusement and almost something that could be akin to guilt as Zabuza cried what looked like a river of tears as he stared at the spot where his sword was thrown over, with one hand reaching out weakly, almost like he was pleading to the spot to return his now lost sword to him. "well now it seems like I have you at a disadvantage, no?" asked Hiro rhetorically as Zabuza came out of his heart broken daze and glared daggers at him.

Zabuza was about to speak, probably shout, but was halted when he heard the sound of something like glass shattering and looked past Hiro and saw sparkles through the mist _"what? Is that Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors being released? now? Hummm he must have won...but it was up for a bit longer than normal he should have dealt with those punks ages ago"_ mused Zabuza narrowing his dark eyes at the strange amount of time Haku had his Jutsu up for.

Hiro smiled in relief _"they must have finally broken out of that Jutsu that 'boyyyy?' created"._

Zabuza and Hirofumi where about to return their attention to each other when they heard they noticed the sounds of more battle, followed by what sounded like sharp hail, then crashing waves, then a flash of fire and the sound of it hitting something. The two opponents angled their heads to one side as they saw two figures go hurtling of the side of the bridge, one mostly a black dot while the other was like a golden flare. _"Naruto!, Sasuke!"_ realized Hiro recognizing that golden chakra wearing Uzumaki and black loving Uchiha anywhere. Hiro saw them land safely on the river, he briefly considered running over their and helping them but he was confident that they could handle the ice user by themselves. Besides he had his own handfuls right now.

"Tch! Those brats are still alive! What does Haku think he's doing!?" thought Zabuza out loud to himself as he saw the boys land on the water. "Wait...is that obnoxious blonde glowing or I'm just seeing things?" he asked no one in particular as he squinted his eyes and focused in on the blonde in question, "hell it even almost looks similar to when that bastard of a Mizukage Yagura would...OH! fuck this week! straight to hell!" cursed Zabuza when he finally realized what it was he was looking at, if the large swaying tail of chakra was any give away. This completely changed everything, a Jinchuriki no matter what age was a force not to be reckoned with and right now Haku was fighting one and an Uchiha _alone! "good luck Haku"_ thought Zabuza wishing victory for his subordinate.

Hirofumi turned back to Zabuza "well seems like the odds are really against that boy...or girl...of yours" commented Hiro hesitating when it came to the mention of Hakus gender, he still wasn't really sure on that. Hell he wonders if anyone is.

Zabuza folded his arms as he scowled at Hiro "firstly!, Hakus a _boy!,_ Secondly!, I wouldn't underestimate him if I was you. I trained him myself..." he paused as he voice grew what sounded like something akin to pride seeping through " and one day soon he'll surprise even me, the boy just can't help it...being a Shinobi, growing stronger its just in his blood, he has the kindest heart and the purest soul but despite those things he's still a natural when it come to the art of killing...though he prefers his victims to suffer a quick, clean, painless death" finished Zabuza his tone sounding reminiscent as he seemed to sink into his memory's of the young Haku.

Hirofumi was interested in this change in the swordsman, he seemed to be displaying what seemed like almost affection for the boy who considered himself Zabuzas slave, maybe this Haku had somehow found a place even in this killers heart. But even if this was true Zabuza had to be stopped here and Hiro would see to that.

"Are you ready to end this Zabuza!?" inquired Hiro as he took a bare handed fighting stance, his brown and yellow eyes narrowed with focus. Making Zabuza the centre of his world.

Zabuza met his stare and nodded not a toothy grin in site, he then took his own Taijutsu stance, it'd been a long time since he'd been in a direct Taijutsu fight but he hadn't allowed himself to get rusty.

Shinobi keeps all skills polished

The two combatants stared each other down neither making the first move as they analysed each other, their brains recalling and running through all of their battle so far, speed, strength, agility, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, hand seals speed, chakra prowess, elemental manipulation, Kunai & Shuriken jutsu, Kenjutsu, Ingenuity, Resourcefulness.

The area around them was a wreck caused by their battle to the death, cracks in the stone surface, small gouges in the ground thanks mostly to Zabuza and his now missing sword, Kunai, Shuriken and metal poles littered the ground around them some chipped, broken and bent out of shape.

The two opponents continued to glare intensely at each other, both refusing to blink and unwilling to let whatever could happen in that small moment of blindness even come to be.

It wasn't until a light breeze blew past that they took that as a que to begin.

They rushed at it each other and collided in the middle, Zabuza went in with a punch to Hiros face but he leaned his head out of the way and followed up with an upper cut aimed at Zabuza's jaw, but he battered that off course with a swing of his forearm and spun to delver a round house kick at Hiros ribs. The ghost jerk his body back and missed the heel that came close to dealing some damage, Zabuza back on his feet closed the distance with Hirofumi and launched another right hook at the ghosts face but missed when he swiftly leaned out of the way.

Before Zabuza could retract his arm Hiro grabbed it and jerked him forward and down with him as he rolled on his back, knocking the swordsman off balance. Zabuza was falling forward when Hiro let go of his arm and when he did the ghost followed in with a double kicked to his torso propelling him through the air behind Hirofumi while the spirit used the rest of his roll to flip himself back on his feet. Zabuza used his sailing momentum to right himself in the air and land on his feet, holding his aching ribs and abdomen, but he didn't have time to rest as when he turned around he was forced to retreat or else suffer another kick from Hiro as he came sailing down from the air.

Hiro did a few spins as he approached the recovering Zabuza, picking up speed and force as he lashed out with a kick but was avoided when Zabuza ducked under, Hiro lifted his other leg off the ground and followed in with a back kick which Zabuza wasn't ready for and forced him to raise his guard to cover his face. Zabuza was knocked of the ground and fell into a roll but quickly rolled back up in time to react and avoid Hiros following punch and like Hiro did he grabbed the ghosts arm and kicked one of his feet out of from under him knocking him off centre, he then started spinning the spirit around and around, picking up speed and force before he launched the spirit at the near by crane.

Hiro knew the crane was their and preformed some somersaults and landed feet first on the metal of the cranes body, falling into a crouch as he used his chakra to stick to it surface, luckily avoiding any glass that could've shattered. Though Hiro quickly saw that this was all just a distraction as a wave of water was now heading towards him and the crane. The white haired man cut of the chakra to his feet falling face first to the ground but before hitting the ground his weaved through some hand seals and landed in a handstand, when both his hands hit the ground he called out **'Earth Style: Mud Wall!'.** Awall of solid earth sprouted out of the ground before Hiro, made of the same white stone as the bridge and protected him and the crane from the wave of violent water which just washed around the new structure.

Hiro jerked forward in his handstand and planted his feet on the vertical surface of his newly made wall and ran up to the top, once their he was briefly surprised by the appearance of multiple Zabuza clones all descending through the air towards him. He responded to that by making two of his own clones, him and his new clones all completed the same set of seals and filled their lungs with the same amount of fire chakra **'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'** they breathed out three equally sized fireballs which melded together to create one giant one that engulfed and destroyed every Zabuza in view. Once the Jutsu was over and the clones disappeared Hiro saw that non of the clones where the real missing nin making him frown on where the swordsmans could be.

Hirofumi heard the faint sound of rushing feet followed by the noise of something sharp slicing through the air, Hirofumi acting on impulse did a cartwheel jump on the wall landing on its far right side and avoiding getting slashed by Zabuza who was now on the wall with him holding a kunai. Zabuza was breathing heavy but was now grinning again with blood thirst "so your an earth user, as well as a fire user, your just full of surprises ain't ya" commented Zabuza with a wry tone, he adjusted the kunai in his hand so it was now held in a reverse grip like most ninja did.

Hirofumi smirked at that comment, Zabuza had no idea what he was really capable of not that he could really show him out of risk of destroying this body, but he liked the deep truth and irony of that comment. Hirofumi tried to stiffly his chuckle but mostly failed "you...you have no idea, really but I digress" he points to the kunai in Zabuza hand "so I see that little diversion their was so you could pick up a new toy, already missing your sword?" asked Hiro mockingly.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at this, he was still swore over how his sword was just thrown into the river like that "yeah I am and your gonna fucking pay for that, that I _promise_! And when this is all over I'm going to go fetch my sword back, it weighs a lot so it might of sank straight to the bottom of the river somewhere. So it couldn't have gotten too far" elaborated the shark toothed nin, voicing his thoughts as a way of assuring himself that his sword was okay where it was for now and not gone too far down the stream.

Hirofumi shrugged at that seeing his point "yeah your probably right, the current doesn't seem all that strong your swords probably just waiting at the bottom" he agreed plainly as he gestured with his thumb to the side "why don't you go find out" he offered with a smirk that just screamed 'alterer motive'.

Zabuza laughed at the oblivious trap "hahahaha! Nice try but you would have to be an idiot to fall for that!" cackled Zabuza wiping away a fake tear.

Hirofumi smiled goofy and laughed along "hehehe I know but worth a shot, guess I'm gonna have to kill you the hard way then, huh!" admitted Hiro his tone almost sheepish.

Zabuza laughter died down as he smiled like a shark before chum "heh! Not if I gut you first pretty boy!" he retorted before he charged in at Hiro, managing a full sprint even on the narrow path to his target.

Hiro kicked back of the wall and craned his head back in time to avoid getting his throat slit open by Zabuzas kunai as it sailed past, white gleaming of polished black. It was a drop back to the ground and when his feet made contact with the ground he dived forward into a roll and out of the path of Zabuza who hit the ground shortly after him. Hiro rolled to his feet and skipped back avoiding an attempted slash to his torso and again and again. On the incoming fourth Hiro flipped backwards delivering a kick that knocked the kunai out of Zabuzas grip and high into they sky above.

Now with his foe left unarmed Hiro flipped back onto his feet and hurried to punch at Zabuza who knocked it off course with his forearm. Hiro counted with throwing focussed punches that where coming too quick for Zabuza to simply avoid forcing him onto the defensive while his forearms began to go numb from every blow they blocked. Zabuza saw a glimmer in the air and grinned while he blocked and incoming kick to the side of his head with both arms, opened his shark like mouth and snatch the falling kunai out of the air with his purely whites.

Zabuza sneered and Hirofumi looked briefly shocked at the sudden move, he quickly retracted his leg. Zabuza charged in at the exposed back of Hiro and whipped his body so that the kunai would deliver a deep gash in whatever it cut, but Hiro reacted faster than he thought he would and had flipped over him when he lunged.

Zabuza tisked in frustration at this and glared at Hirofumi who let loose a relieved sign "for a seconded their I though you had me" he commented. He wasn't joking either the swordsmans nearly had him with that unexpected move, if he hadn't reacted how he did he'd be dispelled.

Zabuza was getting frustrated, through this whole fight not once had he been able to lay so much as a solid hit on the guy, he'd either pull of a successful evade, or counter it with some jutsu and he was getting sick of it all.

Hiro took a second to check his reserves and found he had enough left to finished this fight but he'd better not draw it out any longer. His eyes spotted a puddle near by and started forming a plan. The ghosts gaze became cold as he rushed back in at Zabuza who put the kunai back into one of his hands and leaped to left to avoid the incoming punch, he slashed at the ghosts neck but he ducked under and swept Zabuzas legs out from under him. As the rouge nin fell forward he was kicked brutally in the chin and sent soaring up into the air and lost his grip on the black throwing dart.

Zabuza opened his black biddy eyes and was overtaken with shock when his was met with the cold yellowish brown eyes of Hiro as he appeared in his vision. The ghost began delivering a malestorm of punches to his face from left to right completely knocking the world a way from him, then followed up with some to his gut, chest and ribs completely stealing the air of the world from him as he hacked up blood.

Sadly though it wasn't over, their was a flash of impact for the swordsmans as Hiro delivered one straight to his face making him fall back and face the sky before Hiro flipped forwards and kicked his right shoulder joint making him turn over and face the ground before he was then booted in the back and sent hurtling towards the ground like a missile. He landed in a puddle where he hit the stone hard, forming spider web cracks out from where he landed.

Zabuza hacked up more blood as he laid face down on the wet broken ground, that only grew wetter as more water flooded into the cracks of the small shallow crater. _"Shit!"_ he inwardly cursed as he tried to drag himself back to his feet, everything hurt, he definitely had some broken bones after that beating he just took, his mouth reeked with the taste of his own blood, his right shoulder was pulsing with pain now and he was still gasping for air which wasn't coming easy. Zabuza pushed with all his strength to get himself back on his feet, he pulled himself up into a crouching position as he continued to take in deep breaths. He looked forward with blurred eyes and saw the blurry image of Hiro approaching making him curse more.

Hiro loomed over Zabuza about an inch away from the puddle he was in "I want you to know that I take no pleasure in killing you" he stated solemnly. He was about to start weaving hand signs when Zabuza in a final attempt lunged forwards and bit down on his hated opponents right forearm with with all of his razor sharp teeth.

Zabuza grinned cruelly up at Hiro who looked at him with shock at the fact that he could still even move after that, "heh sho whut ar ya gowin tu doo nouw?" taunted Zabzua as he kept himself clamped down firmly onto Hirofumis forearm. Like this Hirofumi wouldn't be able to weave any signs for whatever ever Jutsu he had planned.

Or so he thought.

Hirofumi sighed tiredly at this fruitless effort "I'm amazed by your endurance Zabuza, by I'm afraid it was in vain" said Hiro before he took his other hand and began going through a string of single handed seals shocking Zabuza to his core, he'd only ever know Haku to poses the skill to mould his chakra with a single hand. In his shock Zabuza was kicked in the gut by Hiro making him loosen his grip on the white haired mans arm. Time came to a snails pace as Zabuza saw Hiros left hand crackled with electricity, but that wasn't what had his primary attention it was Hiros right arm where he bit down...their was no blood. Not a drop. Instead out of the wound was leaking an ethereal golden mist that had a silver tint to it.

Zabuza couldn't make heads or tail of what he was seeing, it creeped him out and made him look at the man like he saw a ghost, which was ironic, it now made him wonder if what he'd been fighting this whole time was even a man at all, was he a demon who came to collect his soul maybe, an angle who came to do the same, maybe death himself in human form.

Zabuza was knocked out of his thoughts and roared in shear agony as Hirofumi's hand clasped his shoulder. The electricity shot through his whole body and into the water around him, amplifying the voltage to lethal levels. Zabuzas body racked and convulsed uncontrollable for a few seconds as Hiro continued to supply the power with a hard expression, when he finally let go Zabuza fell to his knees. His form smoking.

Hirofumi looked down at the still breathing Zabuza "your still alive? I'm astonished I set up that Jutsu to kill you and here you are still breathing...you really must be a demon, Zabuza Momoich" expressed Hirofumi as he reached into his pouch and drew out a Kunai "but this time I'll finish this they old fashioned way". He readied the kunai to finish Zabuza when he noticed the swordsman had his hands in a seal that suggested he somehow complete a string of seals and lifted his head with his cheeks puffed, Hirofumi jumped back and avoided getting hit by a violent stream of chakra dense water.

The ghost landed some distance away from Zabuza as the swordsmans stumbled to his feet, his body twitching uncontrollable as he glared death at the wavy haired man. "Amazing" was all Hiro could comment about Zabuza, even after all that he not just managed to survive but also preform a Jutsu and stand back up _"but I think that's all he had left in him"._

Hirofumi began walking slowly forward as he gestured to Zabuza "I must say Zabuza you really are something, even after all I just did to you, you continue to stand, most would've died after that but here you are breathing, truly amazing...but it's clear that your at they end of your rope..." he broke it a sprint as he cocked his Kunai back.

Zabuza stood helpless unable to move his beaten and battle tortured body "it's time I sent you to the Other World!" declared the spirit with finality as he rushed the helpless nin who watched with wide eyes as his end rushed towards him.

 **With Naruto, Sasuke and Haku**

Haku rolled across the water after being kicked by Naruto, after the Uzumaki had undone the effects of his super chilled water clone the battle had headed back south for him and he was now fighting a losing battle. But he refused to give in.

Haku was going to attempt another attack when he felt a tug in his chest, he looked into the direction of the bridge, his senses where telling him that Master Zabuza was in deep trouble and needed his protection. Haku turned to the Konoha nins and removed his mask revealing his empty smiling face "it has been fun Naruto but I'm afraid this battle has come to an end that will have no true winner" he said vaguely confusing the two boys.

He dropped his mask into the water and did a single hand sign creating an Ice Mirror behind him and quickly stepped into it before anyone could stop him. And like that he was gone from the river after the mirror shattered away, he was gone so fast that not even the Sharingan saw it. Was that even a speed technique just now?

 **With Hirofumi and Zabuza**

Hirofumi was halfway at Zabuza when suddenly a mirror made of flawless ice appeared and shattered out of existence leaving the unmasked Haku standing their with his arms spread wide, eyes closed and expression content, ready to die for his master and leave this world his duty fulfilled. Zabuza was shocked by his proteges appearance, apart of him was trying to will his body to push the little shit out of the way but it just couldn't move fast enough to do anything. _"Dammit Haku!"_ cursed Zabuza unable to explain this feeling of dread that was overcoming him with seeing his tool willing to shield him like he was suppose to. Like Zabuza trained him to.

Hiro was only less than three meters.

 **Chapter end**

 **well thats the end of the fist chapter in about a year I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Please review  
**


	16. Existense

****Okay, new chapter. This one was originally a much bigger chapter that went straight to they end of they arc but... I decided to split it in two because of how long it was and other reasons. I hope to make the chapters a little less overly big for both me and editing purposes and you all so it doesn't drag on and also again for me so the editing doesn't drag oooonnnn like it tends to do,urgh!. I was able to give this a bunch of look over because of its nice size.****

 ** **So I hope you all enjoy.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 15 Existence

 _ **Shishkkks!**_

That echoing sound of metal piercing flesh and spilling blood rang through the cool humid air of Wave's unnamed bridge.

Haku Yuki, the potential last of his bloodline to hold the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai was content with dying for his Master.

After all, he was made an orphan by the worst circumstances. His mother, killed by his own father who then after tried to do the same to him, all while looking at him like he was a nightmare come true. But he survived and was left with nothing but a long, lonely, hollow path of life to walk down.

Like an animal, he ate out of rubbish bins, lived on the side of roads, under bridges in the freezing snow. If it wasn't thanks to his _gift,_ a gift that nearly his whole home nation constantly saw as a curse, he would have frozen to death by now.

But he didn't! And he was thankful for that because if he had died he would have never have met him.

Zabuza Momochi, his Master, the only man who ever showed him kindness and considered his curse a gift that needed to be nurtured not suppressed, rejected or forgotten. It's thanks to Master Zabuza that Haku was as strong as he was today, that he was alive and with purpose. Yes, people saw Haku as a poor case, living his life as a slave, a tool, a weapon to be discarded when broken but he was okay with that because Zabuza meant the world to him. Even if these feelings weren't mutual.

He'd give his life in a heartbeat, in a moment of zero hesitation to his Master and purpose in life!

That's why Haku began to feel a cold unnerving feeling well up in his chest at the lack of pain he was currently feeling after that distinct sound of something being pierced had already rung true. Everything was eerily silent around Haku as he kept his eye fixed shut, he worked up some silent courage and began slowly opening his chestnut brown eyes. Maybe they will be met with the view of the other world, maybe he died before he realized it and was now a spirit free of the dark decrepit world of Shinobi.

As his eyes fully opened and came into focus he was met with... _white,_ just that the colour white, it was plain and covered his whole field of vision. A breeze blew past and the white moved like ripples over water and made the faint loud of something akin to fabric being brushed by the wind. It was then he realized it, it _was_ fabric! And that before him was someone's shirt! And that someone was right in front and towering over him. Haku shifted his gaze down expecting to find the kunai of that someone embedded in his chest. As he looked down he found no dart in his view but instead found the unknown man's arm reaching around and behind him out of view.

"Psst kid!"

Haku snapped his head up on panic at hearing the sharp whisper. When he looked up he was met with the face of the wavy-haired stranger, the very one he was expecting to lose his life too. His previously shocked yellow-brown eyes were replaced by a burning red light that was boring right into Haku's very own disbelieving ones like a pair of floodlights, filling his whole vision and world. It drilled into his subconscious pressing down with what felt like limitless weight.

He suddenly began feeling tired, really tired as he stared into that bright red light. More tired than his long battle with the young Genin from Konoha had made him. He just felt so...heavy, his arms, his leg, his shoulders, his eyes and most of all his mind. All of the pain in his body seemed to melt away into weightlessness that seemed to wrap around him like a nice soft quilt, something which he hasn't owned in a long time, he felt like he was being nicely tucked away into it. Haku couldn't find the strength needed to resist they allure of it all and felt whatever cognitive function he had left was beginning to grind to a halt.

He saw the red fade into black and like a switch had been flipped, Haku fell into the sweet embrace of darkness as it swept him away from the confusing red world that was surrounding him.

All in but a moment.

Haku's unconscious body collapsed to the ground between Zabuza and Hiro with the latter holding his kunai that was stabbed through the side of the swordsman. Between the ribs and was currently so deep in it was puncturing his heart making the wound officially fatal! Zabuza hacked up blood which re-stained his deadly sharp teeth as blood rolled down his chin, with some dripping down on the unconscious Haku bellow.

Zabuza stared at Hiro through a blurring gaze, he was vaguely able to make out the change which the man's eyes had gone through but nothing more before it vanished and returned to normal; the only feeling the swordsman had to go on was a chilling sense of déjà vu.

Zabuza looked down at the sleeping form of Haku. Memories of him and the boy now beginning to rain through his fading mind, how he trained him, how the boy watched out for him and cared for him when he didn't really need to, how he would smile so brightly and kindly something he was never able to take away from the boy no matter how hard he tried. Then something unfamiliar appeared in Zabuza's heart.

Fear.

Not for himself but for the young ice user beneath him. When he dies how does he know Haku won't soon follow him into they world beyond? Zabuza doesn't want him to die yet, he wasn't like him so he shouldn't have to die like him either.

Zabuza with all his dwindling strength reached out with one of his callous hands and grabbed the man who was stabbing him firmly by the collar of his kimono shirt, forcing his attention on him. "Listen I k-know you came here to kill me! but..(hack! More blood)... p-please leave Haku be!" he pleaded, making a look of surprise appear over Hiro's face.

Zabuza took some deep struggled breaths before he picked up his plea "he's not like me, he never wanted to kill or hurt others, I made him, I trained him to be like this. Haku's heart was always breaking when he did what I ordered him to do. But even so, I couldn't ever corrupt him, he was always such a soft-hearted kid who just wanted to protect me for whatever reason". He let out a strangled chuckle as a funny thought crossed his mind "I guess in they end I'm the one who truly got corrupted" he shifted his gaze down to look at Haku "by his pure soul".

By now thin streams of tears were falling from his eyes and down on Haku's peacefully sleeping face, some of the salty water hitting and mixing in with the blood that dripped on the boy. Zabuza looked back up and stared straight into Hirofumi's hard eyes. "Please I..(Hack!) b-beg of you let him live!" pleaded not the demon of the mist but a proud master for his apprentice.

Hiro was silent for a second as he looked down at the boy bellow, recalling the first meeting between this boy and Naruto, how the young man's words were so full of love and honesty, as he passed an ideal to his young grandson that he is sure will stick with him. One truly can become strong if they have something they wish to protect. Zabuza was right about this boy he was pure and this world needed more like him to live on and not die so young before they have a chance to leave their mark on it.

"Very well," he said, before he smiled at the fatally wounded man "your right he doesn't deserve to die like you...here" he finished before swiftly removing the blade from in between Zabuza's ribs making him groan in pain. Hiro let the bloodstained weapon fall from his hand before it lit up with medical chakra which he placed over Zabuza's injury making him lightly hiss at the contact to his fresh wound. "I can only slow the bleeding and allow you some time to say your final goodbye to the boy. That's of course if you want to?" he offered to the dying Shinobi. He strangely felt he owed the merciless man this.

Zabuza thought it over as his breathing began to settle, there were something's he wanted to say to Haku before he left this world to go wherever it might be that the dead go to once they passed from this place. If there is anything after. The shark-toothed man allowed himself to wonder if this guy knew where it was he would end up, he felt he did but Zabuza didn't care to ask.

The dying man creased his brow as he took a second to think of his final words then turned his tired eyes to Hiro and nodded "yeah" he said and turned his head and gestured over to one of the bridges walls "place us over their". The victor of the battle nodded and first took Zabuza over and laid him by the wall never taking his medical hand off of his wound while with his now free hand made a shadow clone to go pick the boy up.

The clone placed Haku beside Zabuza and dispelled. Hiro was about ready to wake the boy up before both Naruto and Sasuke appeared, landing back on the bridge.

Naruto was the first to speak as he spotted his grandfather kneeling next to Zabuza "Gramps what's going on!? Have you seen...!" he halted in his panicked rant when he spotted the ice user sitting with his head hung beside the swordsman. Naruto's head snapped back to the ghost with a frantic look in his eye's "Gramp's he isn't?..." he asked unable to complete that line out of fear of being right.

Hirofumi smiled and shook his head "no Naruto he's fine don't worry, oh and remember what I said about addressing me like that when I'm outside..." his gaze grew sterner "we don't want people asking questions or getting suspicious" he reminded, his tone wasn't as chastising or as scolding as it could be, but still it was enough to make Naruto avert his gaze and fumble nervously.

Zabuza cocked a naked eyebrow at these interactions, he saw no Konoha head protector on the man, or any insignia for that matter, nor any of those Uzumaki imprints in his clothes that seemed to be all the rage in the fashion of Konoha. Eh, but what did it matter now? He was dying and soon he'd be dead, trying to figure this out would just eat up more of the valuable grains of time he had left. So he just simply ignored it all.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare, even with his Sharingan, even with just a few short meters between them, even with being right directly in front of him and nothing his eyes couldn't see through obscuring his view he still couldn't believe it. His grandfather was really here, in the... _flesh?_ he'd like to call it that but it wasn't, he wasn't sure what it was. His eyes were showing him more than what was needed, like the silver, blue and brightly golden chakra surrounding the ghosts form and flowing through him. It was a lot to take in and process. He was inwardly cursing Naruto for not giving him a heads up on something like their dead grandfather coming into the material world to battle Zabuza Momochi.

They Uchiha couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit of envy rise up in him at seeing that Naruto had the power to summon him, he could see it wasn't without its drawbacks but hey! He was technically summoning _the dead_ to fight by his side.

He inwardly sighed at this, not knowing how to feel right now with the sudden entry of his Grandfather. It was a lot simpler when he had Haku to focus on in their battle, but now that was over and he was sitting up next to a wall by his dying master knocked out. He'd talk about this later with Grandfather and Naruto, _alone!_. Getting irritated by what his eyes were showing him of the ghost he deactivated them, almost sighing in relieve when the annoying cloud of swirling colours surrounding Hiro went away to show his grandfather looking well...normal and less ethereal.

Naruto approached Haku but paused when his eyes picked up the jade green glow of medical chakra coming from Hiro's hand and looked at him questioningly. The ghost caught the question in his stare, he looked at him and shook his head with an air that said everything clearly. Naruto understood and wanted to look at Zabuza like this was justice done, but the shark-toothed man had his eye locked on Haku with the look of someone who had too many regrets to count.

Now Naruto didn't know what to feel at seeing this. Haku was just a tool to him right? Someone to use, take advantage of, a shield when he needed it, correct? Or was that wrong? was Haku wrong? or did something change in Zabuza on this incomplete bridge?

Naruto's head was becoming a whirlwind as he tried to understand what this look on Zabuza's face was all about, but he just couldn't understand. The guy was a monster! He shouldn't look like he cares!

Naruto was about ready to voice his inflamed thoughts, maybe tear Zabuza a new one about his treatment of Haku but was stopped from any of that by a well-timed interruption by Hiro, who seemed to somehow sense his grandson's frustrations without even looking. "Naruto, wake up Haku. Zabuza wants to say a final farewell" ordered Hiro his tone solemn but not leaving any room for a no.

Naruto stood still for a sec, processing the order after it was suddenly given. His tense shoulders slumped and he nodded then walked over to Haku and placed a hand on him as he let his chakra seep into and jump start his chakra network.

Haku's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked around rapidly taking in his surrounding before his ears picked up his name being called by a rough, wheezy voice beside him. He turned and his eyes became overtaken with shock as he took in the battered form of his Master, his face bruised, his mouth stained with drying blood and a grim look smoking in his dark eyes, telling him just how terrible his state was. "Master Zabuza?" he asked unable to voice what he was really feeling or more like what he really knew as he recalled his last few seconds of consciousness before...nothing, there was a flash of bright red that seemed to last forever then...nothing.

Haku spotted movement on his left and saw the man with long white hair standing up and walking away from Zabuza , he looked further left and saw they Uchiha, then more left and finally Naruto his eyes back to their normal bright shade of blue with a look of relief flashing over his whiskered face. All that Haku's Shinobi instincts were telling him was that they lost, their mission failed and now they were surrounded by they enemy. He was too tired to do anything after he poured all his remaining chakra into that last ice mirror, he had nothing left.

He turned and saw the deep wound in Zabuza's side that aimed clean for his heart. As Haku looked at it he felt his eyes burning up, a long since forgotten feeling of sorrow and pain filling him up as he stared at that bleeding stab, the blood escaping Zabuza along with his life force. Haku could feel the wetness of his tears now rolling down his pale face, he ripped his gaze from his dying master and turned it to Hirofumi. A new look filled with feelings the boy cannot remember running through him before, pure hate and other emotions began to burn in his wet eyes as he ground his teeth.

The spirit met his gaze with an unreadable expression which just seemed to make the ice user even angrier. "Why him!?" he suddenly shouted as more tears escaped him "it should have been me! I should be the one dying not him! not Master Zabuza! it should have been me! How? How can this be!? You shouldn't have been able to miss me!" questioned the frantic boy, sounding betrayed, confused, angry and frustrated all at the same time.

Haku saw the blood stained kunai that had hit Zabuza, a dark malicious idea flashed through his mind, one that seemed so worth going for. His previous fatigue was suddenly forgotten as the thought of revenge swept through his mind, taking hold and reinvigorating him with fiery energy. Haku leapt for the kunai and backhanded a shocked Naruto in the face and onto the ground, the next second Haku was on the kunai and had it in his grasp and turned to Hiro with hateful eyes as he began rushing at him.

Naruto shouted for him to stop but he ignored him.

Sasuke snapped out of whatever thoughts he was in but wouldn't make it in time to intercept him.

Hirofumi didn't look like he was in any rush to put up a defence for himself as he just stared at Haku with that placid mask that almost showed some form of pity for the boy, but he didn't care right now he just wanted him dead.

Haku was nearly halfway there at the man who wounded his Master when he heard his name being called by the one voice that could truly stop him in this moment of pure rage.

"Haku stop!" shouted Zabuza from his place at the wall, the need to raise his voice to such a level making him hack and cough more. Haku did stop at the command of his dying master and turned to him with the kunai still pointed in Hirofumi's direction, the ghost having not moved an inch from his position. Haku didn't utter a word and just stared at his master wondering why he stopped him.

Zabuza wiped the new blood from his mouth and held his wound with his hand as he focused his gaze on the blurring image of Haku. "That's enough" he wheezed out. Haku looked ready to argue but Zabuza halted him, he didn't have time for such things as arguments right now. "I don't have much time left Haku. I need you to listen to me and listen good" Haku looked at him with a broken look, clearly not liking the reality of this being their last moments together. For Zabuza that look filled him with both sorrow and happiness, sad too that this was their final moments together and he'd never get to fully show or figure out how much Haku really meant to him and happy to finally realize how much he meant to the boy he picked up out of the snow one day.

Zabuza thought about where to start... he guessed he'd start with something he felt he really needed to say. "I'm sorry" he said, two such simple words but were said with such honesty and coming from such a stone cold killer like himself had such unbelievable impact on everybody below the age of 16 on the bridge. They all looked like they'd just been punched.

Haku, still standing straight stared with wide disbelieving eyes at his Master. Was he hearing things or did he really just apologise? He never apologises, not for the slightest or biggest things. Haku was struck speechless so he just decided to let his master go on.

Zabuza took another wheezy breath, each simple motion to fill his lungs with air felt like a small battle. He could practically feel the blood sloshing around in his left lung. "I let you remain with the belief that you were still just a mere tool for me to use, just another weapon in my arsenal. Maybe I didn't want to believe that you had become more to me than that. Bonds are weaknesses is what I believed, they were things that got you killed and sent many into madness af-(cough! Cough! Cought!)".

Haku stepped forward after his master began coughing uncontrollably again, but he raised his free hand to stop him "grraa! (spit!) humm, anyway Haku I'm sorry for making you think that you were still just a tool for all those years. You've made me proud with how well you've grown from that little skinny orphan living out in the snow to this skilled shinobi whose watched my back day after day, someone I could trust and rely on". He gave a blood-soaked smile that seemed to reminisce "It was nice I guess to have someone I could trust completely in my life and not have to ever worry about one day getting back stabbed. In this world of Shinobi you never know when a friend could one day turn enemy" he admitted almost sounding embarrassed as he did, he was not a man who believed in having comforts beyond that of having his sword within arm's reach.

At this point Haku had completely forgotten about the enemy nins around him, becoming too overwhelmed from hearing Zabuza say he was _proud_ of him and hearing that he wasn't seen as just a tool by him anymore either. Haku couldn't begin to describe how happy and utterly heartbroken he was feeling right now. The fact that he wouldn't be able to spend more time than these few moments with this Zabuza right here, this one that was proud of him and cared for him. It all just made his hatred for his killer burn brighter. Haku gripped the wrapped handle of the kunai tighter, the pale knuckles of his hands turning whiter.

Zabuza even with his vision blurred could sense the rising blood thirst in Haku. It was an odd feeling to sense Haku's killing intent, due to him never really expressing any desire to kill anyone before but he knew this was his. It was fitting in its own way, it felt like he was in a small lake of waist high water during the deep winters, his whole body felt like it was gonna catch frostbite at any moment. The feeling of Haku's killing intent brought a strange fulfilment to Zabuza, he guessed secretly he'd long to feel the constantly kind boy's desire to kill. It was like seeing ice on fire for him.

As much as he was enjoying the feeling of all this he needed to put a stop to this."Let it go Haku" he said with his tired voice making the ice user refocus back on him with a startled expression, silently questioning Zabuza's behaviour. "You have no idea how many ninjas I've seen walk the path of revenge, wasting their lives hunting after those who stole something important from them. I've seen people dedicate their entire lives to revenge and by the end, it left them hollow. Haku, don't seek revenge for me"

Haku stared at his Master, confusion written all over his face if he killed this stranger now it wouldn't consume his life it be quick and swift. He took a step forward "b-but Master Zabuza I..."

"NO!" he commanded with finality, his tone making Haku flinch and his head now hung staring at the ground, Zabuza never once raised his voice at him like that. "I always knew that this _was_ how I would die, not on some death bed due to illness or old age but at the end of cold steel during one final battle, one final mission. Haku I lost fair and square, my opponent was simply better than me, I'm happy to have died to someone stronger than I, and I don't want you wasting your life trying to avenge me...Haku I've held you back long enough"

Haku's head snapped back up at the last part confused on what his master meant by that "what?"

Zabuza laughed dryly while he just seemed to ignore Haku's question "you have always been such a soft boy, I tried so many times to train that out of you but it never really went, you'd just always put that part of you temporally aside, going into a mode that let you kill without feeling just silently killing yourself under my orders" Zabuza sighed heavily with regret at making Haku do those things. He'd never thought that he'd have regrets on his decisions. He felt nothing when he heard of the Demon Brother's meeting their ends just irritation, he felt nothing when he thought of those that he and his blade cut down. But when he thinks of all the suffering he must have caused Haku his heart just aches; though that could be thanks to that lethal stab to his heart, but eh!.

Zabuza looked up at the grey sky above along with the mist that blew in they air "yet despite that nature of yours, you were gifted with such potential, skill most would literally kill for and all I'm just doing now is holding you back. I'd hate to die knowing you might just waste that talent on seeking revenge or just giving up your training all together". He turned from the sky to look back at Haku who still just stood there speechless unable to process all Zabuza was saying right now. Zabuza grinned at the very un-Haku like expression on the boy.

Zabuza coughed up an especially large amount of blood that covered his mouth to his chin in a thick layer. Haku became panicked by that "Master Zabuza!" he shouted running to his side, dropping the kunai looking at the wound knowing there was nothing he could do, frustrating him with the sheer hopelessness of the situation, making tears start a new in his eyes as he gripped his green kimono jacket and gritted his teeth as he sat on his knees beside his dying Master. Haku was made to look up when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He saw it was Zabuza's rough large hand, the reality of his passing was being made clearer as he stared into the fading life of his eyes.

Despite all this Zabuza worked up a grin, his stained razor sharp teeth all on display "I'm sorry Haku but from here on out your on your own.."

" _no"_ thought Haku

"and it's time for you to make your own path in life"

" _no please"_

"be your own person, become your own man, fight for what you believe in" his voice was now growing faint and his eyelids were beginning to drop, the new warn alien light in his eyes growing too but a flicker.

"Please don't leave me!" cried out Haku as small rivers of tears started cascading down his face as he grabbed Zabuza's blood-caked hand hard, hoping against all odds that if he pleaded enough that he would somehow just stay, somehow live on, he wouldn't have to be alone again, without purpose, without a guiding hand in life. He didn't want his existence to go back to mattering to no one.

Zabuza didn't hear his plea as the world around the man began to darken and with all his remaining strength he said his one last wish "and never..stop...growing..stronger...Hakkuu..." he breathed out as his dark eyes closed shut, the last of his breath leaving his lungs, his now limp hand slipped from Haku's small pale hands leaving blood on the boy's palms, his arm fell beside his unmoving body as he died with a content look on his face.

On an unnamed Bridge somewhere on the small island country of Wave Zabuza Momoich, The Demon of the Mist, Master of the Silent Killing Technique and a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist passed away with a smile.

 **End chapter**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if so leave me a review**

 **So next chapter will be the closing chapter for this arc and then onto a little in between chapter and then onto the chunnin exams! ahh the things I have planned, hope I pull them off okay.**


	17. Final Wave

**Well here is the final chapter of the wave arc, sorry if some of you thought it was dragged out.  
**

 **In response to some of your reviews, I'm sorry if you thought Kakashi had his thunder stolen (PrinceOfShadows1) but I had that happen because if he was at full strength I feel there would have been no need for Hiro to step in and the whole fight would have played out the same with both Zabuza and Haku dying, as for Sakura healing Kakashi that would not be possible right now she is nowhere near skilled enough yet to heal such injuries completely and let alone quick enough to get him back in the fight. Finally, for Naruto's tags, this was more of an introduction for them.**

 **Santosedanicaa, glad to have made you cry ;)**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 16: Final Wave

Haku sat their disbelieving, flashes of memory long since gone shot past his eyes in seconds until it landed him back at this moment. He was dead, he was really dead, gone forever. It couldn't be, this all must just be a bad dream or something any second now he'd wake up and his master would be there waiting in the real would.

So Haku just sat there waiting for this dream to come to an end, but it didn't seem like it was going to. He pulled out one of his senbon's and hit one of the nerves in his left arm and hissed as the pain shot through him like a white-hot dagger. But nothing changed. He hit again but nothing, again nothing, again, again! again! ag-he was stopped from doing it another time when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Haku turned and saw it was Naruto, his stare hard but compassionate, they stared at each other for what felt like eternity and it was in that moment that Haku finally understood that this was not a dream, not a nightmare nor a Genjutsu it was just simply reality, painful reality.

Haku felt indescribable tired. Grief, pain, sorrow, anguish all were now filling his heart, but hatred, Haku couldn't bring himself to feel it anymore than he had already today. He might forever hate that man who killed Zabuza but he will not seek revenge, he would be spitting on his master's memory to go against his final wishes.

The events of today began to come down on Haku as his vision began to blur, his body felt heavy, his hold on his senbon leaving and it fell to the ground along with him as he passed out and was swept back into sweet, simple, empty darkness.

"Haku!" shouted a worried Naruto as he grabbed the boy before he could hit the ground face first.

"He's fine," said Hirofumi as he stepped forward and kneeled next to Naruto "he's just tired both physically and very mentally". Hirofumi turned to the still warm body of Zabuza "I guess even monsters can change" he thought out loud, making his two grandchildren look at him with interest at his phrase.

"I'd appreciate if you stepped back from my cute little Genin" came a lazy but stern voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Kakashi trudging towards them, his flak jacket open along with his top that was cut open to reveal his freshly stitched up wound across his chest.

Sakura was following closely behind him looking nervous and scared whenever she looked over at them, especially when she laid her eyes on the dead form of Zabuza and the passed out Haku in Naruto's care.

Kakashi was currently using one of his bigger dog summons as an impromptu crunch as he stared with one scowling eye at the man who, yes saved his life but could still be a possible threat.

The two men stared blankly at each other unmoving for a long drawn out moment before Hiro decided to stand up, without a word and slowly reached behind himself towards the pouch on his rear making Kakashi, his hound, and Sakura all tense with the latter even letting loose a choked squeak at the action. Hiro grabbed the whole pouch and removed it from himself and threw it at Kakashi who snatched it out of the air on reflex.

"Thanks for borrowing me that, I thought it only right to return it" commented the spirit.

Kakashi stared his fellow white-haired man down for a second before replying "no problem. mind explaining what your business is here?"

"Yeah I do, but if you must know I simply wanted to help the people of this country be free from this Gato's grip. He sounds like a real ass"

"Humm just a regular good samaritan huh? One capable of killing Zabuza Momoichi single handily and I don't see an insignia for any village on your person, how strange. Are you a rogue or something?" asked Kakashi.

Hiro shrugged "Self-trained, you don't need to be a part of some ninja village to become a ninja, I'm completely independent" _"though if I was a part of any village it would likely be named The Village Hidden in the Great Devourer of Ramen"_

"humm it's rare to come across one of those, it usually starts up issues if theirs mentions of any highly skilled ninja roaming about with no village to their name...huuuh but you did save mine and everyone else's lives so I guess I'll let it go, but I will be forced to mention you in my report to the Hokage...oh and if you don't mind me asking do you have a name?"

"sure, names Hirofumi"

"what about a last name?"

"hn"

"Okay I see, I guess Hirofumi's all I'm getting then" Kakashi straightened up as he looked past Hiro "oh seems we have company"

"Yeah I think they've been there for about 5 minutes now waiting to make some grandiose entrance or something, I mean a time to do it would have been after Zabuza died but I think the mist is too thick for them to see what's going on" said Hiro as he stepped over to the bloody kunai on the ground and picked it up.

The mist soon thinned enough for Gato and his men to begin to see through, with Gato leading the pack of hired thugs. He sneered as he made his way through and could see his hired rough nin perched up against a wall surrounded by the enemy, how pathic. Gato chuckled as he made his presence know "ahh well look at this, Zabuza you worthless...oh wait is he dead?" said Gato, taken by surprise.

Hiro stepped forward, his eyes cold, the only the thing colder than his words "yes, but don't worry you can tell him what it was you were about to say in the next world"

"wait wha- Gyaa!" the kunai covered in Zabuza's dried blood slammed into his throat, sending his body falling back as blood poured from his mouth and throat, covering the knife in a new red layer as he squirmed on the floor before going still.

The large gang of thugs that the now dead and still bleeding Gato hired stared shocked by the speed in which their contractor was killed.

One the thugs stepped forward, anger clear on his scruffy mean face "hey asshole! That guy was our paycheck and you gone killed him! humph well, I ain't leaving here empty handed" he turned to the rest of thugs behind him and grinned cruelly "well guess we'll just have to go plunder that their village. WHAT'D YA SAY BOYS!". The unnamed bandit got a resounding collection of agreeing roars from the crowd, all sounding excited and over enthused by the immoral act that they were gearing up to do.

They were all still cheering and raving when a single cold voice, not shouted or even seeming raised beyond indoor levels cut through the cheering like a cold dagger "if you do none of you will make it off this bridge alive".

The cheering and excited shouting all stopped dead, a silence hung in the air as the group turned to the direction of the voice and found it came from the same man who had just killed their paycheck. The same thug as before stepped forward looking amused and a little pissed "what did ya just say? humm fagget! I think I kinda missed that" he said throwing in an insult as he put a hand to his ear in a mocking gesture.

Hirofumi sighed at the stupid arrogance of this man, it's been a long time since he'd even met such a person like this face to face. "I said if you try _non_ e of you will leave this bridge alive" he repeated raising his voice a few notches.

One of the thugs laughed which was then quickly followed by the rest of the group, though a few looked to just be following the others behavior in order to hide how unnerved they really were. The same thug who had been speaking for the most part and looked to the unofficial leader spoke again "oh how do _you_ plan to deal with all of us?" he spread his arms out to gesture to the whole of the crowd behind him, they all grunted and gripped their weapons tighter, a small sea of grinning and excited faces staring forward at the small group of about seven with one being unconscious and the other a Bridge builder. The thug was done and added "what? Do you think you can kill us all with your little throwing knives and what not?".

Hirofumi smirked at that making some of the thugs in the crowd lose their grins "no, but how do you all feel about being on fire?" he asked amusingly.

All snickering stopped and all grins dropped like stones "w-what?" simply stuttered the surprised thug leader not expecting such a response if any.

Hirofumi shook his head as he stepped forward and gestured all those behind him "you and your little group of low-grade criminals clearly do not know what shinobi are capable of. I, for example, can breathe fire among other things and I am perfectly capable of releasing a fire Jutsu powerful enough to reduce you all to ash, and I can make that all happen before you even realize you are dead" .His words had all the thugs now turning to each other, a commotion of mixed responses to the man's far fetched boasting, but nearly all of them had heard stories of ninjas possessing such abilities like manipulating fire, water, and other elements.

"Oh and I can manipulate wind!" shouted Naruto grinning smugly making the thugs now look more nervous.

"I can also breathe fire" the crowd turned to the stoic Uchiha who then gestured to Naruto "and it only gets more intense when you mix it with wind" the thugs turned back to the blonde whose grin widened making the thugs grow more uncertain.

"I can manipulate lightning," said Kakashi now joining in on the show as his left hand became encased in lightning that screamed to life in a brilliant show, proving to every thug and bandit that what was being said was in fact very true.

An arrow struck the ground near the leader's foot who was also now sweating profusely in sheer terror at the light of the situation, he looked up to see what looked like the whole of the village now standing behind the group of seven with a little boy at the head of the pack armed with a crossbow. "And where here too!" shouted Inari, resounding in a cheer from the mob behind him.

All the thugs were now looking scared for their lives, all frozen and unsure of what to do next with now being faced with this overwhelming turn for the worse. "Fuck this I'm outta here!" shouted one random guy in the crowd who started running away and leapt off the edge of the bridge. After that, more and more started following his example and began running for their lives seeing that they stood no chance against both the shinobi and the huge mod backing them up.

Seeing the thugs running away with their tails between their legs made the mob of people cheer in victory.

Inari walked forward and looked to be going to meet up with Team Seven but instead walked past them and to the cooling corpse of the man who stole his father away. He stared at the face of that man, that small man, that same man who ruined his and so many other people's lives.

Inari didn't know how to feel, angry, sad, happy but in the end he just settled for feeling relieved. Though he still felt enough bitter resentment towards Gato that he didn't want him to remain in this country, even if it was just as remains.

Inari turned to his grandfather and just met eyes wth him, all he needed to say just seemed to be said with that look. Tazuna nodded and walked over to his Grandson and hefted up the corpse, everyone watching silently as Tazuna approached the edge of the bridge with his Grandson and Daughter and watched as he threw the corpse over the edge and into the river bellow. Silently praying that his body gets swept far away from these lands.

Some thugs still swimming to the shore saw this but didn't care to stay too long out of fear of becoming roast chicken if they did.

Every one of Wave seemed to unwind at the sight of Gato being officially gone in both spirit and body. They were free, no more tyranny, no more strong hold on their economy, no more fear of their loved ones winding up like Kaiza. Now they could get back to their normal lives and rebuild.

"Well seems my work here is done!" suddenly announced Hirofumi as he began walking away, his tone sounding pleased and happy his eyes softening up a bit.

Naruto and Sasuke thought about halting him but assumed that would be too suspicious.

Sakura was still nervous a round him and the fact that he beat Zabuza just added to it.

Kakashi thought about maybe trying to interrogate him, or try to get more information out of him but decided to leave it. He was in no state to be pushing it.

Only one decided to speak up.

"Thank you," said Tazuna as he met Hiro halfway "if you hadn't turned up when you did I...hate to think of what might have happened" his tone sounded true and his form showing ease that almost looked alien on him.

Hiro smiled over to him and simply gave a small nod as he continued on his way to the edge of the bridge "see you all, maybe we will meet again some day!" he shouted back to everyone as a thick patch of mist swooped in and briefly turned him into nothing but a silhouetted that quickly faded away into the mist.

After a few minutes Naruto felt a slight warmth fill his belly, he smiled when he realized that his grandfather must have now dispelled and returned to the seal. A similar feeling happened with Sasuke on his chest as his own heated up.

" _Good to have ya back gramps"_ said Naruto

 _ **"Good to be back, man I am tired think I'm gonna take a nap"**_

 _"Yeah and when your done_ napping _you and Naruto have a lot of explaining to do" interrupted Sasuke, his voice sounding oddly annoyed._

 _"Ehehe sorry Sasuke, I wanted to surprise you"_

 _"Well next time when you surprise me please take it down a notch from bringing the dead back to life"_

 _"Well technically he wasn't alive he was sort of like a shadow clone" explained Naruto_

 _"Close enough!" shouted the Uchiha_

 _ **"Can you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Hiro, trying to doze off**_

" _ **SO AM I!"**_ roared Kurama having being stirred out of a pretty cool dream. It involved a lot of fire and a suplex

 _ **"Ow my ears!"**_ _mentally shouted everyone_

 _"Ok sorry Gramps, sorry Kurama. Sasuke can we talk about this later?"_ the Uchiha nodded.

So the rest of the day passed in celebration, it wasn't like a huge town party with fireworks, music, food or drink since the small country was still in bad poverty. It was a quiet inner celebration that everyone had, one of a brighter future, I time to rest and recover and not have to hide in their houses anymore hoping for everything to just change.

The construction workers that were knocked out on the Bridge were taken home by friends and relatives in order to recover after being told that they would be fine by Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto took Haku back to Tazunas house though that was after some heated arguments between Kakashi and Sakura who didn't trust the boy, then having to convince Tazuna who was surprisingly willing. They were willing to even allow Zabuza's corpse to be taken with them which Naruto put into a scroll since it was now an object without a soul or chakra to resist.

Haku was bound then placed in an empty room still asleep. About a day passed before he awoke and construction on the bridge was about to restart up again when Tazuna noticed the boy stirring as he was preparing to head out. "Hey everyone he's waking up!" he shouted downstairs decked out in his usual work clothes.

Naruto was the first in the room and the first for Haku to notice with his vivid blonde hair "Naruto?" he asked groggily like he'd just been thrown into a world that just spun around him.

Naruto nodded his usually bright eyes not looking so bright right now as he looked at Haku, the wound on the ice users shoulder now stitched up and wrapped over thanks to the efforts of Sakura, other than that his other wounds can heal naturally. "You've been out of it for nearly a day now" he explained making Haku's eyes widen in surprise as yesterday's events flooded back to him.

Him and his Master gearing up for battle.

An annoying call from that wretched Gato before they attacked the Bridge and he knocked out the Bridge Builders.

Team Seven showing up with Tazuna.

Him fighting Naruto and Sasuke.

Zabuza Fighting Kakashi.

Him using his Demonic Ice Mirrors

That huge explosion than his master nearly having victory in hand then...

That man! Everything went wrong after that man showed up out of nowhere

After that, everything was just a blur of him trying to survive and defeat Naruto and Sasuke and continuing to fail to do so.

He then sensed his master was in danger and teleported there to defend him with his life and failed at that too...

Then there was flash of piercing red then Darkness, just Darkness like he was floating in an ocean, blissful and calm.

Then when he was pulled from its embrace, his Master was... "Master Zabuza!" suddenly shouted Haku, looking frantically around, he then realized he couldn't move his arms and looked down to see his arms held to his sides by tightly wound ninja wire, the metal wire digging slightly into his arms and too tight to simply maneuver out of. Haku felt a weight being placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Naruto looking at him, a brief image of that same look flashed through his eyes but it was the image of a much more tired and bruised Naruto, the one of yesterday and that made the rest of yesterday come back as well.

"I'm sorry Haku" was all Nartuo could say, he knew it wouldn't be enough and probably wouldn't mean much coming from him either.

Haku didn't say anything as he just looked down, a broken, hollow expression dawning his face as he did. Naruto removed his hand as everyone else left the room not feeling comfortable around the heavily grieving boy, a boy who was grieving over a cold cut killer.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard a low toneless voice call him "Naruto wait" Naruto stopped and Sasuke lingered at the doorway when he heard his friends name called. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Haku looking at him with dead eyes, Naruto turned to Sasuke nodded for him to go on ahead, the Uchiha hesitated at first but went anyway. Once he was gone Naruto walked over to Haku and sat in front of him on the cold hard wooden floor of the room.

They just stared at each other for what felt like forever until one finally decided to break the silence "so he's really gone then?" asked Haku, a slight tinge of hope for a different answer than the one he was expecting carrying through in his otherwise empty tone.

Naruto nodded "yeah he is, that white-haired guy he um..." he said, scratching his head nervously

"Killed him" Haku blankly answered

"Yeah" his head slumped

"And you know him" Haku commented, his words carrying a bit more force this time, not anger, not hate or anything else positive or negative just more force.

Naruto was taken back by this allegation "w-what?"

"On the bridge, your trump card. It was him, it was that man wasn't it?" it was less of a question and more of a statement. Naruto didn't know how to answer to this, he really shouldn't have gotten so ahead of himself on the bridge or gotten so over excited like that, he should have said it failed and avoided the metaphorical big neon arrows now pointing at him.

Haku laughed at Naruto's expression but it was dry and bitter "humm you don't have to explain I won't tell anyone...not that I have anyone to tell anymore".

Naruto let out a relieved sigh "thanks, Haku. I'm sorry about Zabuza but he was gonna hurt a lot of people if Tazuna died..." explained Naruto weakly, he felt guilty for how Haku was right now.

Haku shook his head "it's okay, Mast...Zabuza knew this was gonna be how he would die one day" said Haku avoiding the title, feeling it unnecessary now that he was dead. Haku looked at Naruto, his eyes still flat and lacking any sign of life "Naruto, you asked me why I followed Zabuza" Naruto shifted at that and nodded his brow creasing as he thought back to yesterday himself "well let me tell you a story, my story of when I was a boy" said Haku his tone never changing, still flat, still empty.

"I lived on a farm with my mother and father, my mother married my father and they had me...I was a happy child and I loved my parents greatly and they loved me too." Naruto slid forward to better hear as Haku continued to recite his story in a low even voice. "One day I realized I was...special, that I could do certain things. When my mother found out she ordered me to never do them again" Naruto frowned at this not getting what he was meaning "but she was too slow to stop me and my father found out and that's when it all changed, my happy life destroyed because my mums secret was found out because of me" Haku's flat stare turned an inch more intense "because mine and my mothers Kekkei Genkai was found out".

Naruto was confused by all this "what do you mean? What does having a gift like your Ice Release have to do with your childhood being ruined? and why did your mother keep it a secret from your father?" inquired Naruto as he leaned forward a bit.

Haku looked to the side for a second trying to gather the words to explain and recall to himself certain facts about his homeland. "In the Land of Water a purge is happening" he turned back to Naruto his eyes no longer flat but now greatly dark "a purge to get rid of anyone who possesses a Kekkei Genkai" Naruto became thunderstruck by this, it made no sense, it sounded like madness it couldn't be true! how many clans would have to be killed for that to happen? how many people would that equal dead once done?

In his shocked state all Naruto could blurt out at first was "what?" but then his brow crossed as he stared with heated eyes "that can't be true can it!? I mean they would be killing their own people! their own ninja! no Kage in their ri-!" Naruto's rant was cut off when Haku interjected

"It was the Mizukage who gave they order" Haku's words hit Naruto like a punch to the face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now _a Kage_ ordered that against his own. Why?. Haku ignored the shocked look on Naruto's face and continued on with his story picking up right where he left off "so when my father found out he wasn't pleased by the discovery, in fact, he was horrified and thought my mother a demon, me too in fact and killed my mother and then tried to kill me" said Haku not sounding at all affected by the childhood event.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't believe all this, a father killed his own wife and then tried to kill his own son all because of what? They were different. This story reminded him too eerily much of his own childhood only the people in it sounded more fucked up than the ones back at his own home, only they had more reason due to him harboring a technical demon that did a lot of damage but they didn't try to kill him for it. But this, this was just wrong Haku and many others like him were being hated and killed for the very blood in their veins and here Haku's own dad was willing to put that hate and prejudice before his own son. It made Naruto's blood boil.

"What bullshit!" he bit out taking Haku back by the sheer anger in his tone "a father doing that to his own son, what in the fucking hell was wrong with him!?"

Haku looked down "The Muzikage Yagura saw all those who had Kekkei Genkai as unstable thanks to the failed coup de tat of the Kaguya clan, believing those with Kekkei Genkai to be the cause of the civil wars that have happened over the years in the Land of Water. Shortly after he issued the order to have all clans know for their Kekkei Genkai's to be extinguished" explained Haku his tone still refusing to change.

The look on Naruto's face only became more outraged "just because of _one clan_ this Yagura decided to have all others killed off? grrrr that doesn't sound like the orders of someone who deserves to be Mizukage" said Naruto, his tone full of anger and disappointment as he leaned on his hands that clawed into the floor. He jotted down a mental note that when he becomes Hokage and if ever meets this Yagura that he'd shove his most powerful Jutsu so far up the guy's ass that he'd be able to fucking taste it; all on official Hokage business of course. Naruto now calmed down enough asked Haku to continue.

Haku nodded "so after my father killed my mother..." Naruto hands clenched at that bit "he tried to kill me next. But I on instinct tapped into my power and killed everyone in my terrified state and survived" a tone of sadness made its way into his voice at the mention of killing everyone. Naruto, on the other hand, thought they deserved it and held no remorse to the people in Haku's story. "So I lived on the streets for a while, the constant snow didn't bother me thanks to my gift, even being barefoot I never caught frostbite, I ate out of bins and stuff like that. Some time later he found me, Zabuza" he gained a sad smile at the mention of the now dead swordsman "he took me in, fed me, trained me, saw my curse as a gift that should be nurtured and not hid away, he gave me a...purpose. Without him I'd likely be dead right now, giving him my life was the only way I could think of ever repaying him back and I failed in that" finished Haku a tear fell from his eye.

"well you were wrong" said Naruto leaning back confusing Haku with his words.

Haku cocked his head "what do you mean?"

Naruto didn't look at Haku while he talked, just stared at the ceiling "Well if you had died you wouldn't have been doing what Zabuza really wanted would you? he wants you to live on and grow stronger, make your own path in life and become something greater" Naruto looked back at Haku "do what you want"

Haku tensed at this, what did he want to do? A flash of the Naruto of yesterday shot through his mind again, how he was talking about Haku not wanting to kill people but help them instead and that thought was something Haku liked and still did. "to help people, I want to help people not hurt them" said Haku some light returning to his eyes for the first time since they started talking.

Naruto grinned "heh I'm glad to hear that, I knew you were a good person Haku"

Haku smiled at Naruto's kind words when a question popped into his mind "Naruto do you think of me as a... friend?" Naruto looked outraged by the question and that made Haku's stomach sink thinking he might have asked the wrong question.

"WHAT!? Of course your my friend you idiot! What else would you be!?" yelled Naruto as he instantly closed the distance between him and Haku and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, making him nearly hiss after Naruto accidently pressed on the still fresh wound on Haku's shoulder.

Naruto apologized when he realized what he did but that didn't matter to Haku right now. There were many things Haku could be right now to Naruto, few of them good but to hear flat out that Naruto thought of him as a friend after all that happened only yesterday made Haku feel...light, more fulfilled and helped lessen the loneliness that has been re-eating at him after Zabuza died. Which reminded him "um Naruto" the blonde paused in his apologies to listen to Haku "um where's Zabuza's body now?".

The question made Naruto tense for a second before relaxing and sat back down in front of Haku "well we took his body and stored it into a storage scroll, we don't know what to do with it, Kakashi suggested turning it over to The Hidden Mist or bringing it back to Konoha". Haku narrowed his eyes at this to a borderline scowl, which made Naruto raise his hands defensively "whoaa hey man it's not gonna happen. I asked the decision to be left up to you since well...you and him were so close, you seemed to be the closest thing he had to any form of a family".

Haku breathed a sigh at hearing the decision on what to do with Zabuza's body had been left up to him, but it brought with it the new task on what to do with it. Haku remained silent for a few minutes as he ran through what he should do with the body, he first decided he'd bury his master...but where? Here? no didn't feel right, it was a nice place but other than that it held nothing else, no meaning, no memories other than that of the failed job and working for a little greedy man. Then an image of snow blew through Haku's mind and he knew now where'd he want to bury his former master, but that was of course if he wasn't a permanent captive like his bindings were suggesting.

Haku exited his thoughts and saw Naruto sitting in front of looking a little unconfirmable by the thick silence that's hung between them for the past few minutes. Haku gave one of his soft smiles, the first he'd given since their first encounter in the woods, it looked almost amused and not dead and empty like most of Haku's expressions up till now, which came as a great relief to the Uzumaki. Haku held his smile as he spoke "so Naruto am I gonna be staying tied up or am I free to do as I please?" he asked gesturing with his head to the ninja wire tied tightly around him.

Naruto blue eyes shot down to the wire and he grinned "well Kakashi-sensei still doesn't trust you, especially after you took um..." he fell silent, feeling uncomfortable when mentioning the dead swordsman "so! He decided to tie you up but you seem fine to me, you don't look to have gone crazy or anything" he finished, his tone joking as he reached over and began untying the former henchman of Zabuza.

A few seconds later the wire was unwinding from the brown haired boy's form, a visible relief washing over him as he began getting proper blood circulation back into his arms, he rubbed his arms to work out the kinks and soreness that seeped in overnight and from yesterday's battles. Haku nodded over to Naruto as they both climbed to their feet "thank you Naruto" he said sincerely.

Naruto waved him off "it's nothing, its just some ninja wire" he said gesturing to the wire in his hands.

Haku shook his head smiling with mirth as he did "that's not what I mean" he looked him dead in the eyes "I mean thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me and I promise I will never betray that trust Naruto" swore Haku his voice soft and even but had an audible steel to it, like a vow had just been made.

Naruto didn't know how to react to the seriousness of this but it meant a lot to him as well that someone other than Sasuke was valuing his trust like this, so he just smiled widely and threw an arm around Haku. "Ahh no problem man were friends now and friends trust each other" his voice and gaze turned more serious "and I swear too that I won't betray your trust either" Haku nodded at this with a smile. Naruto grinned and removed his arm from the boy and began making his way to the exit but turned when he noticed Haku wasn't following "well you coming" he said staring back over his shoulder.

Haku seemed uncertain and weary, he looked out the window of his room for a minute just now realizing that he must have been in the Bridge Builders home, after all, where else could they be right now? Haku fought and buried his anxiousness and nodded before walking over to Naruto and followed him down the stairs to where everyone else was.

Naruto walked over to the closed door and slid it open "hey guys look who feeling better!" cheered Naruto as he stepped out of Haku's way and revealed his now very tense form. Everyone else was currently sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast, and all turned to look at the boys especially Haku who stood silent and unmoving at all the sets of eyes on him. Tension was thick in the air and he couldn't blame them, just yesterday he was after that old man's life and now here he was looking to share breakfast with them all.

Haku noticed a pure white blob on the table that moved and turned to him revealing to be a certain rabbit he recognized "snowflake?" he said, he focused on the rabbit, it helped push out all the sets of eyes currently on him as he approached the bundle of fluff that met him at the edge of the table, it's nose twitching as it stared up at him with shiny dark eyes. Haku smiled fondly down as he picked the soft furry creature up and began petting it slowly, feeling its soft fur between his fingers "ohhh I'm so glad your okay, I thought you might have been long gone after that time by the lake" he whispered out to the snow rabbit as he held it closer to himself, and it seemed to respond in kind to the act by rubbing its head against his chest.

The scene was a startling contrast to the cold, emotionless killer of just yesterday and helped lessen the tension in the air by a few knots as they watched the boy pet they animal so affectionately. Some time passed as everyone ate breakfast, it took some convincing from a certain blonde but Haku eventually joined them all for breakfast. For the next few days, Haku would help with the building of the bridge and used his ice powers for some mundane things like making ice for workers drinks and all that.

One day he asked what had become of Zabuza swords and Naruto revealed that it somehow wound up in the river. Hearing that Haku had jumped right into the river in search of the blade and within Half an hour came back with it, he said it wouldn't feel right to bury Zabuza without his most favorite tool; Naruto agreed he was told by Hirofumi that the guy seemed really close with his sword.

So within a few more days the Konoha team and Haku were ready to set out which brought them to a little crossroads.

"Are you sure? you don't want to come back with us to Konoha?" asked a disappointed sounding Naruto as he looked at his newly made friend.

Haku nodded with a smile though his eyes reflected the same sadness in him "yes I am sure. I think I need to do what Zabuza said and make my own path and besides I know the perfect place I want to lay him to rest" he said tapping the scroll that contained his deceased master.

Naruto looked down and kicked the dirt with a slight pout "okay, I guess this is goodbye then"

Haku shook his head in disagreement to this "no I don't think this is goodbye at all, we'll meet again one day Naruto I know it". Naruto seemed to brighten up at this and grinned in agreement and held his hand out to Haku, the Ice user looked down at the hand for second before reaching out and clasping it with his own cool one. They didn't shake hands they made a quiet promise to meet again.

With that Team Seven and Haku Yuki went their separate ways.

Omake

Naruto was carrying Haku back to Tazuna's house, he had this nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

Back under the bridge, at the section where Haku had thought it a good idea to cut two pillars in half, a clone of Naruto wearing a chakra cloak was seething, he'd been holding they these things in place for hours! "where the hell is everyone!?"

Nearly another few hours later the real Naruto would remember about the clone and him and the whole of team seven would go to its aid and Kakashi with some earth Jutsu would manage to fix the Bridge. Naruto's clone rightly so punched its master for forgetting about him, while still wearing the cloak so he was sure it hurt more.

Naruto learned his lesson to never leave a clone behind.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the Wave Arc and continue to read, I have a lot planned for this fic and I hope it all goes well, and I wish for your continued support.**


	18. Set up to Chunin

****Here the edited version I promised I hope you like it.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -_-  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Chapter 17: Set up to Chunin

The day was warm, the sky was blue, the birds sang and trees bristled from the rare breeze that flowed through the Hidden Leaf. People wondered past the average looking stand, most never thinking much of it, some recognized it as being the place where famous Shinobi have dined in the past.

Right now though some young upstarts were enjoying a bite there.

"So you're telling me that your team was going on what was suppose to be a normal C but then turned B rank after these Demon Brothers appeared"

"Yep!" "Hn!"

"Then it went up to A rank after this Zabuza fellow showed up next and tried to kill you all but failed and then was saved by this Haku boy who then sent your Sensei into a coma after hitting him with throwing needles, allowing them to escape"

"Yep!" "Hn!"

"Resulting in a rematch in which you both fought this Haku who revealed to have a special kinda Ice element allowing him to move super fast, while your Sensei fought this Zabuza but was mostly helpless to stop him and that's when _this other guy_ comes in, saves him, kills Zabuza and knocks out this Haku."

"Yep!" "Hn!"

"Wow! sounds like you two had a really exciting first mission outside of the village, I'm almost jealous" said Hinata as she delicately slurped up some of the noodles from her bowl of Ramen, dressed in her usual thick looking coat. She was sitting beside Naruto who was already on his 9th bowl and beside him was Sasuke who was on his second, while Hinata herself was on her 15th. Somehow she was just able to out eat the famous Ramen vacuum that was Naruto Uzumaki no matter how hard he tried to beat her. She didn't even make it seem like a competition.

Naruto rapidly nodded making the broth laced noodles hanging out of his mouth shake about before being slurped up; never to be seen again. "yeah! And by they end I made friends with Haku. Though everyone else didn't seem to want to talk to him" said Naruto as he gestured to Sasuke with his chopsticks for example.

Sasuke grunted at that and shot the blonde a scowl "well not all of us imminently want to make friends with someone who was trying to kill them just a few days ago!" he berated.

Naruto humphed at that "well you could have tried! He's really a nice guy once you get to know him"

"Well try saying that to all the prick marks and sore muscles he left me with" shot back Sasuke, he began rolling his right shoulders in what looked to be an unconformable motion for him "I swear it's been nearly a week and still mostly everything feels stiff" he commented as he moved on to stretching his left arm.

Naruto hummed in agreement to that "yeah even with my fast healing it still feels like some of those things are sticking out of me" added Naruto as he rubbed his own arms, feeling some slight phantom pains and itchiness from where the senbon had struck.

"Um hey" called a voice from behind everyone, interrupting their little talk and sounding fairly nervous. Everyone turned to see Sakura standing there holding the curtain of the stand open and looking like she was uncertain of what to do next after announcing herself.

She was just wandering around and had no plans of bumping into her team, she was just lost in thought this morning and was getting sick of slouching around the house and decided she needed some fresh air. Her stroll led to thoughts, her thoughts led to more meandering about which led to even deeper thoughts that just seemed to blindly lead her here; where she overheard the familiar voices of her teammates having a disagreement over whatever.

Naruto smiled over to Sakura more than happy to see his pink haired teammate "Sakura! Hey, what you doing just standing there? come sit with us, have some Ramen!" Sakura looked startled by the open arms welcome and seemed ready to say something but Naruto had already turned away and was leaning over the counter. "Hey old man one bowl of Miso Ramen for bubblegum over there!" shouted Naruto as he pointed with his thumb to the now slightly scowling Sakura; she still wasn't entirely fond of the nickname _._

 _"Why can't I get something cute like Cherry Blossom like my name means"_ she thought.

"You got it!" cheered the chef as he got to work on the new order.

Sakura looked at where to sit, there was one by Sasuke and one by Hinata. She mulled it over for a second before deciding to sit by the girl thinking she might be able to land some girl talk with her. She never really ever spoke with her before, Hinata was often with Naruto while she was off fawning over how handsome Sasuke was with all they other girls. As it looked now it seems like Hinata is very close with both of her teammates and Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about that, angry, jealous, sad, nothing, she didn't know. The pinket took the seat and turned to the girl and flashed her a smile "hey Hinata"

"um hey...Sakura" she greeted back awkwardly, her too not knowing what to do next, she'd never really talked to any of the other girls in her class and mostly stuck with the boys. Kurenai was an adult and her Sensei so that didn't count, and neither did her sister since she was like ice with legs these days. So this was new.

Sakura tried thinking of a conversation starter quickly before the inevitable awkward silence came rolling in like bad weather "so er...how long have you know Sasuke and Naruto?"

Hinata looked a little taken off guard by the question "umm...well...since we were like 8 I guess"

Sakura was shocked by this and couldn't help the volume of her voice "wow! Er (cough!) I mean wow that long huh?"

"Yeah. I was getting bullied by these big kids back then and they came and scared them off" Hinata smiled at the memory and giggled a little at the mental image of those boys.

Naruto grinned, his eyes shut and all teeth on show, maybe he did that so his grin seemed bigger "yeah we did! kicked their asses and sent them all crying home to their mommy's. Right Sasuke!" he boasted elbowing the Uchiha.

"Hn!" he grunted a proud smirk showing on his face before he smoothly slurped up some noodles.

"Wow...that almost reminds me of when Ino helped me" said Sakura, along almost forgotten memory leaving her mouth after rolling through her mind, like an old photo found in a dusty album. So many feelings stirred as she thought about that time.

"Oh really what happened?" asked Hinata with her soft tone.

Sakura felt herself stiffen at, she didn't mean to let that time of her past out, it just left her without any warning. Despite that though Sakura felt okay telling them. "Um well when I was younger I would always get picked on by these girls, they would always poke fun at me for my forehead, laughing about how wide it was" she looked down as a sad happy smile curved her lips at the next part "but then Ino came to my defense and told me to stop hiding my forehead, haha, she said it was only probably this big because of how big my brain must be" she laughed, pointing up to her forehead while her smile only widened at the happy memory. Her eyes felt slightly moist there for a moment.

Hinata smiled at the sweetness of Sakura's story sounding really similar to her own.

Naruto looked confused about something while Sasuke seemed to pause in the eating of his third bowl of ramen. "So if you two are such great friends why do you always seem to be down each other throats all the time?" asked the Uchiha, a question that was shared by his two other friends. After all, it was impossible to miss the two girls destructive antics.

Sakura was startled by the question and began fiddling, looking around at anywhere apart from the three pairs of eyes now on her "well...um we sort of had a falling out over something"

"What was it over?" asked Naruto though he, everyone else, the chef, his daughter and some passing Ninja's who were listening in had a pretty solid guess on what it must have been.

"Um well, we both fell for Sasuke!" she revealed, almost shouting and looked up, she saw that no one seemed the slightest bit impacted by this. Hell Naruto was looking at her with his 11th bowl of ramen in hand and was currently still eating it, albeit a little bit slower.

"So is that really it?" asked Sasuke as he stared blankly at her with his ebony eyes half lidded and blank, he too didn't really pause in eating either.

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. Was she suppose to have another reason? Wasn't the one she gave good enough to break up your friendship with someone? After all, Sasuke is well Sasuke! But...then again she hadn't really thought past that. After she or Ino got Sasuke then what? Would that be it? No more arguments? No more trying to one up they other? No more competitions on who could dress and look the best? Would their relationship be truly over for good?

The thought of that being it made Sakura feel a strange pit form in her stomach, would Ino completely just stop talking to her then? Nowadays she and Ino only really talk when it's about Sasuke, about who he would really want to be with. But as Sakura has been around Sasuke so closely she's come notice that he really doesn't seem into...anyone, romantically that is. So then what was the point if his heart wasn't open to anyone?

"Urrr...hey Sakura" came a soft voice as Sakura felt her body shake a little, she came back into focus and saw everyone still looking expectingly at her.

"Er what?" was all she could blurt out as she looked between them all.

"You looked spaced out there, something on your mind?" Asked Naruto before he stuffed another mouth fall of Ramen in his mouth; he was on his 14th bowl now.

"Umm no not really" no one seemed to buy that but they could see she didn't want to talk about. Though Sasuke still wanted an answer.

"So..was that really it? Did you both really just end your friendship over me?" questioned the Uchiha with an arched eyebrow.

Sakura looked away at the question. As she thought more about it with a slightly maturer set of mind, it did sound like a stupid thing to end one's friendship over. But did their friendship really end? Yes, they did announce that they were now rivals but they never said that their friendship was done, and even then can the one like they once had be simply washed away? Sakura was beginning to feel that she had a lot of thinking to do.

The young Genin realized that she must be zoning out again and thought quick to answer Sasuke's question "um yeah, kind of, well...I'm really not sure we were just kids when it happened so I really don't know if we are friends anymore" admitted Sakura, uncertainty, and embarrassment in her tone and body language.

"Don't worry Sakura, when were kids we all do things that seem stupid to us now and if your thinking this then maybe Ino is too" assured Hinata, smiling at Sakura.

Though despite this Sakura still had her doubts. Ino was stubborn and has a love for drama and romance so she may not want to be friends again as long a Sasuke was still available to either one of them. But then again Ino did hold a strong loyalty towards friends long ago, but people change and maybe so has Ino. "Yeah...maybe" she breathed out all the doubt inside her carried through into those words before she put back on a smile "so anyway what were you guys talking about before I got here?" she asked looking to change the subject quick.

"OH! We were talking about what happened in Wave" said Naruto instantly, he and everyone could see that Sakura wanted to talk about something else and he decided to get the ball rolling.

So for the next few hours, they continued telling Hinata about their adventure in Wave. Telling her about everything in no particular order. From evil little troll Gato to The Demon Brothers, The Demon of the Mist Zabuza, Haku the last ice user(most likely), Snowflake the cute snow rabbit, Tazuna the noble old drunk, Inari the boy who re-sparked the fire of courage within Wave and finally the mysterious white-haired saviour who killed Zabuza, spared Haku and then slayed Gato.

"Wow" was all Hinata could say when she heard everything. It was amazing saving a whole small island country from poverty by an evil tyrant, the tragic moment where her two friends had to take their first lives made Hinata wish she could have been there to help them through that, fighting one of the Seven Swordsman and saving their Sensei, Kakashi getting sent into a near death state after already being chakra exhausted _and_ also revealing he had an implanted Sharingan (though hearing this can be done with Dojutsu's set Hinata on edge as she made a mental note of this little fact), the rematch and how intense it got even making Naruto pull out his chakra cloak.

The really sad part came for Hinata when Zabuza in his dying moments tells Haku how he really feels about him. It made Hinata wonder if her dad was something like Zabuza. "You all really did have an adventure, now I really I'm jealous, all we got where D ranks while you were gone" she said with a bit of a pout as she played with the noodles in her 19th bowl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed something on Hinata "hey Hinata what's with that plaster on your cheek" he asked pointing at the plaster that went vertically down the Hyuga's face, it was colour that matched her skin very well and was difficult to spot.

She blushed and turned away seeming embarrassed for some reason "n-nothing!" she squeaked and suddenly began plowing through her neglected bowl of ramen as if starved.

Naruto's intuition, on they other hand, had an idea on where it came from "Tora" he said and Hinata stopped dead in her eating and began coughing up her noodles and was looking startled at Naruto. He laughed at her unable to contain himself "I told you before I left to watch out for that damned cat!" he exclaimed as he slapped his leg laughing.

Hinata scowled at the blonde with her Byakugan nearly turning on "well you didn't say it moves as fast as lightning, knows how to use nunchucks, can somehow summon other cats to ambush us and can breathe damn fire!" she shouted as she now glared with her Byakugan fully on; seeing all his chakra network and itching to give him a reminded of what happened last when he made her mad.

Naruto and everyone stared at Hinata with shocked and disbelieving looks "wow Tora's gotten stronger since we last saw her, eh, wonder when she learned to breathe fire" commented Naruto before he gave Hinata an apologetic look "I'm sorry you're right, I should have told you about the rest of that, it's amazing how she can use nunchucks like that isn't it?".

Hinata laughed, he eyes deactivating and her previous anger already washed away "yes it certainly is. You should have seen Kiba's reaction, he started shouting at how impossible that should be and whatever and even though I couldn't see Shino's expression I image he was pretty surprised too, though poor Akamaru seemed so scared when we were ganged up by Tora's little team. Tora really is a nasty cat".

The whole of Team Seven nodded in agreement, all remembering their first capture Tora assignment.

Naruto got scratched all over the face and had to get a new shirt, pants, scrolls, plasters.

Sakura got her hair singed and had to get a hair cut later, she then got herself and her clothes unbelievably dirty and ruined her mother wasn't happy about that, furthermore, she felt she lost a lot of dignity to that cat.

Sasuke in some ways suffered the most, his fire was challenged, his Uchiha fire, the cat..it..matched his flames in a battle between fire and at one point he felt he was getting pushed back. His pride had never been so wounded before and he hopes it never will again by the pampered pet of an old fat rich lady.

Some more time passed before Sakura had something she wanted to get off her chest "guys, I'm sorry" was all she said, she looked depressed as she just gazed into the remaining broth of her third bowl of ramen. She seemed to get disgusted with her reflection and pushed the bowl aside, some broth spilled.

Amazingly Naruto didn't scream in outrage at that.

All were confused by the girl's apology and were kinda worried by her shift in mood, before they were all just chit chatting and having fun idle conversation. "what do you mean Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked over to his pink haired teammate who'd just remained silent.

Sakura turned, her whole face showing a sort of grievance in herself "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you, my team in fighting against Zabuza or Haku or even the Demon brothers. I just stuck back while you both and Kakashi-Sensei went and put your lives on the line and I-I did nothing. You two have already killed and...and I could do nothing to help you both after...I'm no good to this team I'm just holding you-" everything else she was about to say was interrupted after Naruto slammed and shattered his bowl of ramen on the stands table and looked at Sakura with an enraged expression that would scare the colour out of a rainbow.

Naruto stood up from his stool and stalked over to the frozen girl and glared down t her "DON'T! You ever say such things about yourself! Sakura, if it wasn't for you Kakashi Sensei might be dead right now!" his tone then softened a bit as he calmed down "you saved his life when no else could, a medic will always be needed"

"Sakura" called Sasuke, gaining her attention "we didn't just simply leave you with Tazuna because we thought you couldn't handle yourself out there on the front lines, we entrusted his life to you. If we had failed you would be the last line of defense, it would be your job to ensure his survival. In the end it wasn't about killing the bad guy it was about making sure a man with a vision came true and for that to happen he needed to live" Sasuke gained something between a smile and a smirk as a slight lilt washed into his tone "and leaving him with the best medic on this team seemed like the best way to do it".

Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears as she heard how her teammates really felt about her. She was being a fool and such a girl right now but she didn't care she was just happy to hear that she wasn't as useless as she sometimes thought she was, she'd thought that maybe her sensei just said all those things about her being like the great Tsunade so that she would just suck it up and stitch him up. But now she thinks that theirs maybe actually some merit to that since Sasuke seems to think she's this teams best medic. Has she really surpassed the Uchiha? The one who taught her so quickly? "Thanks, guys I (sniff) needed that" she said, whipping tears from her face with the palm of her hand.

"Well don't you go cutting yourself down like that again, you're a part of Team Seven weather you like it or not. You got that! Sakura!" yelled Naruto. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded vigorously, not saying a word; they weren't needed right now, for now she was just going to allow herself to be happy with the thought that she was not just a needed number of Team Seven but a valued teammate.

On the roof of a small 5 story apartment complex staring down over the small ramen stand, stood a lone figure clad in the standard Konoha Jonin outfit, holding in his right hand a copy of the famous... romance novel: Ichi Ichi make out in the leafs.

He was not currently reading the book but was instead watching his cute little Genin interact with one another and was proud by what he was seeing. "Their bonding more and more every day. But I wonder if they'll be ready for what's to come next" he thought out loud as he continued to stare down at them. Sakura had finished crying her tears of joy. Naruto was now on his 18th bowl _of Ramen "humm he eats like Minato Sensei's wife..."_ his eye narrowed as a seed of suspicious was planted in the back of his mind before he turned to the Uchiha who was just eating quietly. He was interested in the presence of the young Hyuga.

with the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga all sitting there at the stand it almost felt like the material that instant classic jokes are made from _"I wonder how the punch line for something like that would go"_

Kakashi rose from his spot on the edge of the roof and brought his book back up to eye level "humm guess I'll just have to wait and see if they'll be ready by that time". Kakashi began reading chapter 8 of his book, that was marked Passion Under the Blossoms. It's the scene were a servant/bodyguard called Bee shares and intimate moment with her master called Lady Cat under cherry blossom trees on a beautiful full moon lit night, they make a promise that gets tragically broken due to outside forces coming into play that result in the master having to flee from her lands and leave her servant behind feeling heartbroken and betrayed. The chapter was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye as he went off to do his usual shameless stroll around the village.

 **In an unknown location**

The snow fell lightly in big white chunky flakes. Pine trees grew out of the thick blanket of snow that covered the land for as far as they eye could see. A small creek ran through the tiny patch of farmland and under a small worn bridge that led up to a humble ruined house that looked to have been there for a long neglected time.

A lone figure could be seen on the abandoned farm standing before some recently dug up dirt that was bulging in a small mound and was already being peppered with patches of falling snow upon its cool soil. The dirt was about six foot in length and some feet wide with a huge sword planted at the head of it. The figure stood at the foot of the newly made grave wrapped in a green cloak that blew in the cold wind, he didn't sink into the snow thanks to the chakra he applied to the soles of his feet.

A small snow rabbit hopped up beside the cloaked individual, he turned down to it and a smile creped onto the visible section of his face "oh hey Snowflake was I keeping you waiting? I'm sorry" said the figure before he pulled back his hood, showing long brown hair along with big brown eyes. "I guess it's just difficult to say my final farewell to him" commented Haku as he reached down and picked the small fluffy creature up and held him delicately in his arms.

Haku looked at the grave before turning to they others, he couldn't see them since they were long since covered over by snow but his mind wouldn't let him forget they exact locations of where each was. This was his old home, the one where he had some of his oldest and happiest memories followed by his worst.

After he got here he found his old home still encased in the first ice he had ever produced, it hadn't seemed to have melted in the slightest over the many years he had been away. It came as a surprise to Haku to find it still standing and protruding with giant sharp icicles. Maybe it was because it was made from when he was scared and terrified, a fear of death that made his ice especially strong in that moment, maybe it was just the cold weather keeping it from melting. Haku didn't know nor was he interested in finding out.

After he undid the ice he found all the bodies inside eerily well preserved, it was almost like they had all died only yesterday. That only made it hurt even more when he came upon the body of his mother still lying face down. She was cold and wet when he found her thanks to the ice, but she still looked the same. Haku then found his father but honestly felt nothing when he looked upon the face of that man, he killed his wife and the mother of his child all because of some foolish belief and misplaced hatred.

This man looked at Haku like he was a freak, a monster, a demon, as if he had been violated and was taking revenge on him and his mother when he came to kill them. Haku felt no hate for the man, no anger, no sadness, pity or compassion just nothing. He was his past, something he survived but he will keep his mothers memory alive and allow the ones of his father to just fade. Even now his face was but like a reflection on rippling water while his mothers was like a reflection on one of his ice mirrors: perfect.

There were other bodies in their and Haku buried those too of some distance away from Zabuza and his mother's graves, he decided to put his old master and his mother side beside since Zabuza was more like a father than anyone else he'd ever had. His Biological father was buried along with those faceless nobody's whose names he didn't know or care about.

When Haku had finally buried everyone he felt a huge weight leave him, one he didn't even realize was ever there. Maybe in the back of his mind, he always wanted to come back here to get some sort of closure and burying his old family seems to have given him that, even if he did only love one of them.

Haku looked at the two graves even though only one was visible, he still looked on like he saw them both. He smiled sadly at them as a mental image, almost like their spirits appeared before their graves, a single tear leaked from his eyes and froze on his skin "goodbye, Zabuza, goodbye Mother".

And with that, he turned and began to walk, as he did his ears picked up the slightest sound of wood creaking and collected snow falling from a tree in his background. Haku didn't show any outward reaction to this disturbance but he knew that right now he was being watched, the question was who by? And what did they want? Haku decided he would let them follow him and determine whether or not they wanted him dead.

Some time passed and no attempts had been made as he walked leisurely on a snowy path through some woods, so he guessed they weren't out to kill him since he had given them plenty of openings in which they could do so. Haku decided he would just ask them what they wanted "okay I know you are there, theirs no point in hiding from me" announced Haku as he removed his hood and kept snowflake saftly in his robes with his head just poking out.

In flickers of speed six ANBU clad individuals appeared, all wearing blank masks that have the Mist insignia carved into them. Haku became alarmed in seeing it was the Mist ANBU, if it was the Mist then they were undoubtedly here to kill him since he possesses a Kekkei Genkai.

The one who looked like the leader stepped forwards and lifted up one of his hands in what seemed like a gesture asking Haku to remain calm, "you are Haku Yuki, are you not? a former follower of thr late Zabuza Momoichi and a member of the all but nearly instinct Yuki Clan?".

Haku narrowed his eyes "who wants to know?"

The ANBU leaders tone did not change at this question "do not be alarmed we do not wish to harm you, we are merely here in search of you and wish to bring you with us"

"To where?"

"To the Hidden Mist"

"Why would I wish to go with you? After all the pain and suffering the Mist has caused to those who have Kekkei Genkai's, after what the Fourth Mizukage has done, why would he want someone like me to come back to the Mist, just to kill me?" said Haku, keeping his tone even as possible as he ranted. He never thought the subject would stir such emotion in him.

"No" the ANBU shook his head, his tone turning heavy "the Fourth is dead and the blood purges are over, the rebellion has won and now we are seeking to regain our scattered strength"

Haku was visibly shocked to hear this news "the Fourth is dead huh? So is there a new Mizukage?"

He nodded "Yes and the new Kage is really excited to meet you. So will you come with us willing?"

Haku had to think about that for a second. Does he want to continue being a Ninja? Killing people from the shadows, cutting live short, taking other people's loved ones away and hurting people. But then again he didn't have to be that sort of ninja, he could do more good than bad if he tried. He heard the leader of the rebellion was a good person so maybe this new Mizukage might be an improvement over Yagura. "Very well I will come with you"

The ANBU nodded and turned along with every one of his men and women following suit "good, this way". Thus Haku began his new journey to the Village Hidden in the Mist and maybe a brighter future.

 **At Konoha a month or so Later**

It flapped its feathered wings as it rode the air currents around Konoha, it went in circles flying and screeching high, enough so that it could grab they attention of the right individuals. This Hawk's presences in the sky was a signal to all Ninja and was signaling the start of the up and coming Chunin exams. Jonin Sensei's all over stared up at the trained predatory bird with interest, most inwardly debating on whether or not their team of Genin were prepared or not.

In an empty field at an equally remote training ground laid Kakashi Hatake, just laying in the soft grass, he'd just gotten out of a youthful spar with his long time and self-proclaimed revival Might Gai and was now just enjoying some peaceful reading. He'd recently decided that he needed to enhance and advance his own training regiment even since his loss at Wave, it had all hit Kakashi's pride pretty hard.

Back in his ANBU days, a guy like Zabuza would have been dealt with in their first encounter, but it had not gone that way. He was barely holding his own and he was slow to react, if it wasn't for that safe from Naruto and Sasuke and the mind game he played with his opponent he might have lost, and in turn, he might have lost his team and charge because of it.

So Kakashi had resolved to regain and surpass his current strength, even if that meant sparring with his overwhelmingly enthusiastic bowl cut friend from time to time.

Kakashi pulled the novel away from his face after his heard the familiar piercing screech of one of the messenger Hawks. As he stared up with boredom at the bird he hummed in thought as he knew what it meant. "Hmmm so it's that time already eh? Time sure does fly when you having fun I suppose" he said, eye smiling at the end when he thought of his cute little team.

Oh! the things he's put them through, swimming with piranhas would have been his favorite if the Hokage had sanctioned it. It would have only been a few...dozen.

Kakashi stood up, wiped off the back of his pants and sheathed his orange book "well guess I better report to Lord Hokage since he'll be expecting me too" he said as he started walking leisurely in the general direction of the Hokage's tower, he wondered if he'll cross a black cat's path on his way.

In another empty field laid sprawled out and panting was a tired and beaten Uzumaki and Uchiha as they laid adjacent each other. They'd just finished up having a spar of their own and now were just staring up at the clear blue sky as they tried to regain their breath to maybe go another round. Sasuke's ebony eyes spotted something of interest in the sky "hey Naruto look a Hawk" he pointed out weakly as he gestured sluggishly to the sky.

"Huh?" said Naruto as his mind came back into focus of the world around him and he finally registered what his friend said. He stared tiredly up into the blue sky with his equally blue eyes and grinned thinly as he saw the bird soaring through the air above "uh yeah, cool"

"You know what I think.." spoke up Sasuke making Naruto tear his gaze from the eagle to turn to him "Hawks are superior to Crows" he said his tone heavy and his expression oddly grim, he looked to be falling deep in his own thoughts. There was something in the way Sasuke said it that made Naruto understand clearly that he wasn't just simply talking about birds right now, and the Uzumaki knew what topic of thought his friend's mind must be on right now.

"Yeah they sure are buddy" he said grinning weakly at the Uchiha who stared back at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to the Hawk.

The Uchiha imagined in his mind that the single Hawk was fighting a flock of crows, that eerily flew in a formation that resembled a familiar human shape, it tore through them all with ease and was about to finish the last one when suddenly it's deep black eyes burst into red and morphed into a ruby red Sharingan. The eyes spun and morphed again and took on a new design with it's three tomoe now gone and replaced with a three pointed sickle design that emanated terrifying power and made the once fearsome bird of prey back and cower away.

The crow turned from the cowering bird and into the direction of Sasuke's mind eye. Its' beak began to move, from that beak a cool, even and ice chilling voice rang out "even in your own fantasy's you cannot hope to even beat me, my foolish little brother. Never until you have gained the same eyes as me can you hope to defeat me" said the crow as it's new Sharingan began to cry blood and glow brighter until Sasuke's little daydream became nothing but a glowing red void.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the sky, more specifically the Hawk; feeling like the oblivious bird had failed him in losing to his imaginary battle with a flock of _'crows'_ . His fists were clenched, pulling and tearing away the grass beneath him, his bruised knuckles turning white, all his muscles were wound up tight as some sweat not caused by the previous spar began to form.

Naruto saw this all but knew there was nothing he could do, he knew this Itachi was at the heart of it all and he hated what that guy did to his own little brother. To make him watch over and over and over again as he slaughtered every member of Sasuke's clan was cruelty that Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine, even Gramps was horrified when he heard this story and said he was amazed that Sasuke was still sane after seeing all that.

Naruto jumped back to his feet with the intention of pulling Sasuke out of his dark thoughts for his own sake, brooding wasn't gonna help him. Naruto grinned down at the still Uchiha who stared blankly at him "oh come on Sasuke you aren't done yet are you? It's only noon" taunted Naruto, his eyes flashed gold and an aura of chakra began to burn around him until it took complete form.

Sasuke stared blankly for a second before he smirked and his Sharingan spun to life in his eyes "yeah right, you must really be stupid if you can even think that".

Narutos grin only widened at the small piece of banter exchanged between them.

 **A week later**

It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't even begun to rise over the distant mountains, just it's weak morning rays lighting up their background. Mist clung to the air around the village, shops, stores and stands all over began opening up around the village with groggy owners yawning themselves awake as they did.

In one small apartment in the village, a boy was already awake and dressed, today was a big a day for him and his team. "Okay I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll be gone for a while...oh come on don't give me that look, how about this while I'm there I'll pick up a pack of fresh fire country carrots for you?. Heh I knew that would perk you up, Snow Flake". Haku then bent down and started lightly stroking the head of the bunny as he placed him into his small cage and picked it up by the handle on top. Haku lifted the cage up to eye level and smiled brightly at the bunny "while I'm gone you'll be staying with Lady Mizukage alright, she promised to take good care of you while I'm gone".

Haku brought the cage back down to his side "okay let us be one our way". Haku then picked up his backpack and briefly checked himself in the mirror, he was wearing the same attire he wore while in his service to Zabuza only without his mask and his face now on show along with an official Hidden Mist forehead protector. With not being an official ninja when he first arrived he was made to go through the Genin exams and is currently in a team, with a Jonin sensei, and right now Haku was gearing up for the up and coming Chunin exams in Konoha.

As Haku left his small apartment he began to think back.

He was worried when he first came here, that it all might just be a trap but to his pleasant surprise it was all true. Yagura was gone and a new Mizukage had taken his place, Mei her name is and like him she also has a gift, two in fact. The Boil Release and the Lava Release. The fact that two such rare Kekkei Genkai could be in the body of just one woman amazed Haku, it amazed him more how she could use them so well too with the fact that there were next to no teachers of such styles left in the Land of Water.

When Haku met her she welcomed him with open arms, offered him residence, food and most importantly friendship. She showed him around the rebuilding village and introduced him to others his age so he might start making bonds here, he was hesitant at first but soon began to settle as time passed. Haku was becoming happy with his new life as a part of the new Hidden Mist Village, while here he even began learning Medical Ninjutsu and other related techniques much to his joy and has begun doing more good than he has ever done well...ever!.

Haku came out of his inner musing once he saw he was already nearing the huge stone building of the Mizukage's Tower, and standing there waiting patiently at the front was none other than the Mizukage herself, smiling charmingly.

She's quite a tall and very mature looking woman, with sharp green eyes and a head of thick auburn hair that went in a long spiky mane down her back to just past her waist, (she talked about growing it out more which Haku found a little weird) along with a topknot tied with a blue band and four thick bangs at the front, two crossing just above her chest, one covering her right eye and they another helping to frame her face. She also wore light pink lipstick and dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes that just added to her charm. The Mizukage wore a shin length dark blue dress that has an opening on the right leg and was held closed with a zip, the dress covered up to her upper torso leaving her shoulders and neck bare, mesh armour poked out from the dress covering slightly more of her upper body but didn't reach up to her shoulders. She wore black shorts under her dress along with mesh leggings. She also had on a pair of high heel shinobi boots with shin guards. To complete her outfit she currently wore the Mizukage's hat.

"Ah! Haku glad you could make it so soon" greeted Mei, happy to see the young Ice user.

"No thanks are required Lady Mizukage" bowed Haku with his hands at his sides.

Mei waved him off "oh come now, Haku you don't need to be so formal with me. After all, you are practically one of my students, at least call me Sensei" said Mei with an amused smirk gracing her painted lips.

Haku looked up at her and looked to be having an inner war with himself before he finally sighed and nodded "as you wish...Sensei" Mei smiled brightly at this finding his behavior cute at times; if she ever saw an image of him from when he was but a boy she imagines she'd probably die from cuteness meltdown.

Mei had been training Haku for over a month now and the boy had made great progress under her. She has been able to especially help him in the development of his Kekkei Genkai, with she herself possessing two and having to pretty much figure them out on her own she was able to help him greatly in discovering ways to use his gift.

Her single visible eye turned to the cage in his grasp "ahhh so there's Snowflake, may I?" she asked putting out an open hand. Haku nodded and passed the cage to her which she took smoothly as to not startle the rabbit, she brought him up to eye level "awwww your still so cute~" she said, cooing over the rabbit's adorable little face "I could just kiss you". That last line made the rabbit back up to the back of the cage as it seemed to shake in fear, this confused Mei making her stare at the rabbit perplex for a second; Snowflake had seen what that mouth can do, enough to be very weary of it.

Mei hm'd at the rabbit's odd behavior before returning to the more important matter at hand "so are you ready?" she asked getting a confirming nod. She stepped near Haku and placed a delicate but slightly callous hand on Haku's shoulder "well good, I am sure you'll make me and the Village very proud, Haku" she stated, with a tone of confidence as she smiled down at the boy. She removed her hand and gestured with smooth grace to the north "now be on your way, don't want to keep Ao and your team waiting now, do we?" he nodded and bowed before heading off.

The Kage waved him goodbye as he left for the north gate where he'd meet up with his team. Haku soon made it to the gate and spotted his team there waiting patiently for him. He first noted his Sensei, standing there with his arms folded neatly and his eye closed like he was in some sort of deep musing. Ao did not really approve of this journey to Konoha due to the fact that the Village was still recovering from the passing of the fourth and the many battles and deaths that occurred in between. But Mei on they other hand thought that this would be a great way of showing that Mist was still strong and was producing great up and coming Shinobi like Haku.

Ao was a man in his mid forty's but looked to be only in his late thirty's, he has moused up short blue hair and slight wrinkles around his mouth and faint ones under his eyes (but that could be due to the fact that he frowns a lot), he has one blue eye and an eye patch covering they other along with a pair of unique talisman like earrings. The Sensei was currently decked out in the standard Mist Jonin outfit as opposed to his usual robes and grey striped bodysuit; Haku kinda liked the fact that him and his Sensei had a similar taste in clothes. To complete his outfit he wore the Mist forehead protector around his head.

Haku then looked at one of his fellow Genin, a boy named Chojuro. He was quite a meek guy lacking in a lot of self-confidence despite his position of being one of the only in the village with a shot at becoming one of the new generation of the Mist Swordsman (though Haku could image that Zabuza would laugh right now if he met Chojuro; he wasn't exactly the portrait of a terrifying Mist Swordsman like he was).

He has short tufy blue hair, a round face, shark-like teeth like Haku's former master and wears black square lensed glasses that are attached to a pair of ear warmers; Haku liked them, like his Sensei's earrings he found them unique. The Genin wore a light blue long-sleeved pin-striped turtle necked shirt and a pair of white and brown camouflage pants and Shinobi boots. Over his top, he wore a vest like sword holder that had his forehead protector fixed on. The holder was designed like this so that it could securely hold the weight of his sword, called Hiramekarei one of the Seven Legendary Swords of the Mist and the only one remaining within mist at the moment.

There would be two right now in Mist but Haku threatened to walk if the Ninjas dared remove the Executioners Blade from its place at the head of Zabuza's grave; amazingly it worked.

Haku looked at the final member of his team, a guy named Junichi. Junichi is a very mute person, he very rarely talked and when he did it was only ever to divulge information that would possibly be helpful to a mission or to warn about threats, other than that he hasn't said much. He wears standard Mist Shinobi clothes, the type you would expect on a Chunin nothing unique like what he and Chojuro are wearing. His face couldn't be seen due to the mask he wore, it was blank like Haku's previous one with only three wavy blue lines running evenly down from the forehead but the middle one curving to avoid the imprinted Mist insignia. Smooth brushed back dark blue hair could be seen coming down to about his lower neck at the back of his head but no other features than that.

Ao opened his dark blue eye when he sensed Haku's approach "Haku glad you could make it, Lady Mizukage hasn't by some miracle rethought her decision has she?" he greeted and asked, pretty much already knowing the answer he was going to get.

Haku smiled and shook his head "no Sensei she has not and is expecting us to do her proud at the exams" Ao grunted and nodded to this, not liking the answer but accepting it anyway. Haku walked up to everyone and turned to his Sensei "so? we ready to leave? I know I am" he asked as he gestured to his backpack.

Ao nodded curtly "yes we were just waiting for you to deliver your pet to her lady, don't understand why you keep that thing anyway it's just gonna be a distraction from what should really be important to a man" commented Ao his tone thick in disapproval.

Haku laughed lightly not at all affected by his Sensei's chastising "you've clearly never had a pet, Sensei" Ao grunted but said nothing further on the matter.

Ao turned to all his team, his eye hard and serious "okay team everyone ready! Chojuro!" he turned, almost shouting and making the young swordsman jump in surprise but managed to stutter out a "yy-yes sensei!", Ao audible grunted in annoyance at the weak reply but moved onto Haku who nodded with his sweet smile and then to Junichi who just curtly nodded. "Okay" he said turned to the big blue gates of the north and lifted his fisted hand up in a halting gesture, unfolded it, chopping it forward "move out team!". With that, the team broke off into a sprint out the gates aiming to make it to Konoha as soon as possible.

As Haku ran through the thin mist of Water Country a thought popped into his mind, one that had been lingering there since his team had been entered into the Chunnin exams _"maybe me and Naruto will meet again sooner than expected"_ his smile grew slightly widener at the thought of reuniting with his first true friend.

 **Within the Garden**

Hirofumi was currently sitting under his usual tree after finishing up on the fourth tail of Son Goku also know to most as the Yonbi ( the four tailed monkey) when he felt a chilling breeze pass through him that just gave him a sinking feeling, disturbing him from his attempted nap. Hiro wasn't the only one who felt this chill **"hey Hirofumi did you feel that?"** asked the deep rumbling voice of Kurama as his image faded onto the ponds still surface as the water began to glow in a red hue.

Hirofumi got up from his perch at the bottom of the tree and strolled over to the water, his eyes looking grim with worry "yes, theirs a change in the wind...one I don't like in the least" his eyes narrowed and his Sharingan activated on reflex "something's coming, I don't when, I don't what but whatever it is it's not gonna bring anything good with it" said Hiro before he deactivated his eyes.

Kurama growled in agreement **"I agree, my senses are telling me that the boys better be ready for anything...or else"** commented Kurama his tone heavy and dire making Hiro nod. Naruto and Sasuke had just this day been told that Team Seven would be in the Chunin exams and he didn't want to have to worry them with this, so maybe he would lighten the message to something like 'be careful' or 'watch your backs out there and be weary of strangers'

Hirofumi snapped his head back to the image of Kurama "I'll tell them to be careful, but I'm not gonna burden them by making them worried or overly caution. I know this feeling may mean something bad is coming but for now, lets just let them have some good old competitive fun in a substitute for war, huh?" said Hirofumi in a much lighter tone.

Kurama didn't seem too sure about that, but he too didn't want to get his host and even the Uchiha paranoid by making them think the world might be coming to an end or something, or making them think their lives were being targeted by who knows who. So Kurama nodded and agreed with him.

Seeing this Hiro smiled thankfully and the imaged of Kurama as it disappeared from the waters surface. He sighed heavily, the feeling in his stomach hadn't lessened but he decided to just ignore it for now at least. Whatever was coming was gonna be the start of something big he just knew it and he felt his boys were gonna, unfortunately, be a part of it, he knew something like this was inevitable and he was hoping he was wrong but he knew deep down he wasn't and it was only a matter of time before the curtains fell and it all begins. To what he didn't know but he felt it was going to be BIG.

Hirofumi slumped down by his tree, his form heavy and slouched as he stared into space too soaked in his thoughts. Naruto and Sasuke have made great progress in their training and studies and they still have loads of untapped potential, he was confident that they would defeat whoever stands in their way during the up and coming exams. Plus the exams were being held in the Village and only nins of S-class could hope to infiltrate the place at such a time single handily. Hirofumi didn't know what to think, a feeling wasn't much to go on and a great number of bad and even terrible scenarios could come into play during the chunin's.

The spirit decided he would just have to wait and see what his boys will be dealing with during they exams before he starts making any sort of theories or speculations on what the source of that dreadful feeling in his stomach might be. Hiro no longer felt even the slightest bit sleepy any more and got back up with a frustrated grunt and rubbed his head of thick wavy hair "maybe I'll go do some training, think my stance could do with some refining" so with his mind made up he headed into his Dojo bent on taking his mind off the weight lingering in his gut.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please review**


	19. Beginning of the Chunin

****Okay I'm back with a new chapter, sorry if this one felt like it took a bit long but I've been trying to get used to my new life at Uni and getting back into the world of study...that and I got addicted to DOOM! man that game was soooo good best video game I've played in a lonnnng time, guns amazing, the glory kills _brutal_ and the looks on the demons faces before they die a gruesome death priceless!, the maps full of stuff to find and the story interesting if one is willing to pull back from the brutal killing sprees for a second to read the text and if you do, do it, it all fits together and gives a more fulfilling experience; in my opinion :D  
****

 ** **Any enough of me gushing over DOOM! on to the chapter!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH18: Beginning of the Chunin

"I've never imaged how Naruto sleeps before, but when I do this right here is what I picture" said Sakura, as she and Sasuke watched Naruto sleep, all sprawled out on his bed, the covers thrown off, drool dripping from his wide open mouth and snoring loud enough to wake even the dead.

"Hn" responded Sasuke and he looked at the dishevelled mess that was his long time friend. He'd expected something like this when he came over to Naruto's place, his friend had a lot of energy when he's awake but man could he sleep like a log when he wanted to. It amazed him sometimes how carelessly Naruto could sleep, if it was him he'd be up right now holding a kunai to his and Sakura's necks for technically breaking into his place.

Sakura turned to Sasuke "should we wake him up?".

Sasuke nodded then lifted and poured the glass of cold water over Naruto's face, which was hanging over the side of his bed. Naruto immediately shot up, spluttering, shaking and wiping the water from his face. Naruto was looking and shouting questions when his eyes finally landed on the two intruders in his small apartment. He noticed the empty glass in Sasuke's grip, who was fighting the smirk twitching on his face. Naruto scowled at the last Uchiha "hey! What the hell Sasuke!?"

Sasuke ignored the question "get up we gotta go" he said curtly as he made to leave the room.

"What do ya mean go!?" shouted Naruto, still miffed over the rude wake-up call.

Sasuke turned a knowing smirk on his face "do you know what day it is?" he asked as he gestured with his head to Naruto's calendar. Naruto looked confused before he turned to the calendar and his expression was replaced by one of complete excitement. Sasuke humphed at this change "should have guessed you would forget, you were probably up all night trying to create a new seal or learn some new Jutsu". Naruto snickered sheepishly at this and shot of his bed to get changed and cleaned up while Sakura and Sasuke left him to do just that and took a seat in his kitchen/living room.

A few minutes later the spiky blonde exited his room decked out his usual attire, his orange flak jacket, his black shinobi pants wrapped at the shins with burned orange tape, his blue shinobi boots, and his mother's forehead protector wrapped around his forehead with his blonde hair falling to just past his chin.

Sasuke was also dressed as usual, his hair falling into a fringe, spiky at the back and framing the sides of his face, wearing his black short sleeved high collar shirt with the Uchiha insignia woven proudly into the back, black arm warmers, black shinobi pants with dark blue tape around his shins with grey shinobi boots and his mother's forehead protector wrapped around his head.

Sakura looked the same for the most part, black shorts under a red qipao dress, blue shinobi boots, the only difference now was that she decided to keep her long blossom pink hair tied up in a ponytail; saying it made her look more practical. She kept her forehead protector in its usual spot on top her head.

"So everyone ready to go?" asked Naruto getting nods from everyone present "alright let's go then!" he cheered before they all made their way out of Naruto's apartment and were on their way to their destination. They were having some idol chit chat when Sakura noticed an odd box that looked to be trying to impersonate a rock following them, anytime they moved it moved, anytime they looked over to it, it dropped to the floor trying to look inconspicuous and failing with grace.

Naruto looked at the rock with a bland expression and a slightly annoyed tic in his eyebrow. _"Oh for the love of the ramen sage gimme a break"_ "Konohamaru what are you doing?" asked Naruto straight to the b-um I mean rock...ahhh! who am I kidding?

The box-rock exploded in smoke and out popped three small figures. One was a girl with dull orange hair tied into two high and shockingly thick pigtails like someone had gathered two bushels of wheat tied they ends and stuck them atop her head; she also had strangely rosy cheeks.

The second to come out was a bland looking boy with a cropped hairdo and big round thick-lensed glasses, a both bored and slightly nervous expression and some er...snot running down from his nose; eww kid should really keep some tissues on him.

Last and certainly not least was a boy with spiky brown hair, he wore goggles around his forehead and had a really long blue scarf wrapped around his neck and falling far enough down his back to drag along the ground. His position was standing in front of they other two showing that he was like their leader.

"We are team Konohamaru!" they announced in sync. "I'm Moegi! The sassiest Kunoichi ever!" said the girl with pigtails.

"I'm (sniff!) Udon, I like Maths" said the snotty one.

"And I'm Konohamaru! and I'm gonna be Hokage!" shouted the one wearing the scarf, doing his best to make sure he was the loudest, standing with his chest puffed out proudly.

Team seven just stared at the self-titled team with expressions that transcended deadpan and just began walking away in hopes of avoiding whatever might come after their introduction and just get back to the task at hand.

"Hey! Naruto Sensei! where do you think your going!?" yelled an angered Konohamaru after seeing his _'sensei_ ' just simply start walking away after his team's epic entrance.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the boy and his team "Konohamaru I don't have time for this today I've got something really Important I've got to do, I'll play with you another time" said Naruto wanting to hurry this along.

Konohamaru scowled and pouted before it disappeared and he began snickering which confused Naruto. The boy came closer to Naruto with a shit eating grin and leaned into whisper, but failed at executing the task at the subtle part "Oh I get it your on a date with your girlfriend~" he said like he had it all figured out.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes shot wide open at this "what!" shouted Naruto while Sakura just stood speechless "what do you mean a date!? I'm not dating her and even if I was why would I bring Sasuke with me on a date? Huh!?" remarked Naruto with fury.

Konohamaru cocked an eyebrow as he looked around "what do you mean Sasuke? I don't see him around anywhere" said the boy. Naruto and Sakura, after she came out of her stupor then noticed that their groups Uchiha was in fact nowhere to be seen.

"Did he leave without us!?" shouted Naruto, now even more enraged by his friends' sudden abandonment of them "that son of a b-owww!" Naruto's urge to curse was promptly stopped when Hiro gave him a mental whack in the back of his mind. _"sorry"_ said Naruto through the mental link to his grandfather who he could feel giving him a disapproving Sharingan glare.

" **its okay, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean it he was probably just caught up in his own thoughts.** **You know how he can be. I'll just contact him and tell him to meet back up with you"** said Hiro. Naruto nodded, understanding how Sasuke could often get caught up in his own brooding thoughts at any given moment.

Naruto was knocked out his inner conversation by Konohamaru"oh so she isn't your girlfriend then, good cuz you could do so much more better than miss ugly over there, boss" commented the boy, nonchalantly. Naruto was about to chastise the boy for calling Sakura such a hurtful thing but halted when he felt an unbelievable killing intent envelope his sense's, it felt like a wild predator that had been starved for months had just been unleashed.

Naruto's head began twitching around, cold sweat beading from his face, he was expecting to see maybe Zabuza, back from the grave glaring at him or maybe a group of wild tigers, hell even a flock of flying sharks maybe. But no, the only thing he could see was just...Sakura. She looked perfectly normal, except for her eyes, her eyes were now dark and menacing as they stared through the shadow cast over them and the smirk on her face unnerved the Uzumaki unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

 _"Oh shit"_ was all Naruto could think of to described what he was feeling right.

 **""Oh shit indeed""** agreed both Hirofumi and Kurama.

Naruto's head snapped to the oblivious child who was foolishly unaware of what he had just done "RUN! KONOHAMARU! RUN! FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Naruto to the now startled child as he looked to where Naruto was pointing and imminently paled to a ghostly white as he saw the white hot expression of barely kept rage bubbling on Sakura's face.

"EEEK!" was all the boy said before he began bolting away, leaving a dust trail behind him as he did.

Sakura merely gave a small low laugh but it was the most spine-chilling small laugh anyone bellow the age of 14 had ever heard. "You can run..." she whispered before flames of pure rage burst to life around her "BUT YOU CAN NOT HIDE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!". She then gave chase like a rhino on steroids.

Naruto jumped in front hoping to stop and reason with her but she just clothed lined him at the last second before he could utter even a word, taking him down like dead weight and making him twirl three times in they air before he returned to earth.

The young Jinchuriki laid dazed on the ground only seeing bowls of floating Ramen with tiny Kurama's happily enjoying them. Moegi came up and began shaking Naruto in a desperate attempt to snap him out of his current state "Naruto Sensei! you gotta get up before the pink haired demon catches Konohamura, please!" she pleaded.

Naruto quickly shot up and sprang to his feet and began giving chase "hold on Konohamaru I'm coming!" shouted Naruto as he rounded the next corner they went down and followed the sounds of desperate cries for help and enraged screams.

Konohamaru ran for his life, he could _feel_ her behind him like the flames of hell, he could feel her anger pressing down on him like the weight of the Hokage monument. He couldn't seem to shake her but he guessed it didn't help that he couldn't stop screaming for his life!.

The scarf wearing boy rounded a corner not looking where he was going and crashed into something bigger than him and as black as the shadows, he looked up to see a weird looking boy wearing a cat pyjama like body suit and a lot of makeup on his face carrying a bandaged up bundle as big as him on his back. Beside him was a girl in a white dress with a red obi around her waist and was carrying a huge pitch black metal bar on her back. Both had village headbands associating them with a different village, one sewn into the hoodie of the boys and they other hanging around the girl's neck.

But the little boy didn't care about any of that right now he had a pink humanoid mountain of pure anger hunting after him right now, and he just located some possible help. The one in the cat like outfit smirked down at the boy and looked ready to say something but Konohamur didn't give him a chance as he grabbed on to his clothes "please help! For the love of god help me!" begged the boy who was suddenly picked up by his collar and was now face to face with the makeup-wearing boy who was scowling at Konohamaru.

"Hey kid I don't appreciate you creasing my suit" said the boy as he smirked at the crying boy.

Konohamaru tried to get himself out of the older boys grip "let me go! She's gonna kill us all!" screamed the boy making the older boy and girl cock and an eyebrow at the boy's dramatics until a loud bang was heard and everyone turned. If it wasn't for the older boys makeup covering his face everyone would see how much the colour left his face when he saw what he was currently seeing, the blonde girl just looked with wide eyes and Konohamaru put more effort into trying to break out the boys iron grip.

Sakura had caught up and she was looking pissed and just behind her was a man-sized hole in a fence that didn't look to have been made by her directly, but there was the faint sound of groaning coming from it. "ah there you are...Konohamaru was it? Yeah you've really given me quite the chase but now I have you" said Sakura before she turned a green eye to the boy in the cat suit. "Oi! you! let the boy go..." ordered Sakura and for a second Konohamaru thought she might be here to save him "cause if anyone having the first go at him _it's_ me!" she said, pointing it herself as she stomped closer.

Said target of the pinkets fury was now currently close to wetting himself, and the unnamed catsuit wearing boy wasn't far off too and was now just holding the boy for in case he needed a human shield. The blonde girl, on the other hand, seemed to be fairing fairly well, maybe girls have a strong resistance to other girls feminine rage.

"Now come on Sakura, let it go, the little guy is clearly sorry" came the pained voice of Naruto as he stepped out of the him sized hole in the fence behind Sakura, bruised with small wooden splinters falling off his form but no worse for wear.

Sakura turned to Naruto, her eyes still held to narrow slits before she turned back to the still suspended boy in the older boys grip "well?" she questioned her tone telling him everything he needed to know to say.

"yes, yes, yes! I'm sorry! You're very pretty! Beautiful like the sun even! Please...don't kill me lady!" begged the boy, desperately wanting to live to see tomorrow.

The boy's cries seemed to get through as Sakura seemed to maul the boy's words over in her head, shaking it lightly from side to side as if tasting them before she nodded in approval at the plea. "OIkay I guess that makes up for your bad comments earlier, you're off the hook" she said before she glared with a vengeance "but if I ever hear you say stuff like that about me again next time you won't get off so easy, you understand!?" she warned, he nodded furiously, rivers of tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto walked up beside Sakura, wiping away some of the wooden splinters clinging to his attire. He briefly pondered where Sasuke was right now, surely after all the noise they were making he couldn't have any trouble tracking them down. Naruto turned to Konohamoru and his supposed captives "hey you in the cat outfit, put him down he's with us" ordered Naruto, his eyes narrowed, curious on who these strangers where until he spotted the forehead protectors _"they're from The_ _Sand"_ he noted and also wondered where their third teammate must be.

The one in the cat suit, now recovered from his own terror of the previously enraged blossom, smirked and scoffed at the blonde boy with contempt "yeah right, after what this kid did to my suit theirs no way I'm letting him off the hook that easy, no I'm gonna take my time showing this kid some manners" he said as he tightened his grip harder on Konohamaru's collar, who began to put up a desperate struggle to get free.

Naruto hardened his glare at the older boy from Sand "I said put him _down, now_ " ordered Naruto his tone growing threatening, something that didn't go unnoticed by the makeup-wearing boy who for a brief instant lessened his grip before re-tightening it and scowling back.

"I suggest you do as he says" came a new calmer voice from behind the Sand duo. Everyone turned to the new arrival with the sand duo and the youngest boy not knowing who he was but it was a face that Naruto and Sakura couldn't forget.

"Haku!" shouted Naruto, both surprised and overjoyed to see him again.

Haku turned to Naruto and smiled kindly to him "Naurto, it's good to see you again, though I wasn't expecting so early into the day" he greeted back as his two teammates came up behind him.

The boy from Sand grunted in annoyance at what appeared to him to be a girl "okay listen here lady I don't take orders from you or anyone, you got that!? Now if you don't mind I'm gonna start beating some respect into this little-"

"Put him down, Kankaro" the now named Kankuro's rant was cut short by the entrance of a dry,rough and dead sounding voice. The voice made the Sandboy freeze up as he looked to begin choking on the words of his own unfinished sentence. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the new voice and found Sasuke sitting up on a tree looking ready to throw a small stone, but he hadn't due to the fact that his attention was taken by something to his right.

There, standing upside down on the other side of that tree, attached under a thick branch by chakra applied feet was a deeply pale boy. His hair was dull crimson and his eyelids were heavily dark, making him look like he's never had a wink of sleep in his life, his eyes themselves were shiny green but that did nothing to hide the dark void in them. He was decked out in a short-sleeved body suit, with a long white sash wrapping over his torso from the right shoulder. He had a large gouge strapped to his back and kept secured there by a brown leather holder fitted to his form and a blood red tattoo saying 'love' in Kanji lettering.

Everyone was unnerved by the dull red headed boys presence in different ways.

For those from sand terror and fear seemed to be their go-to expressions.

For Sasuke, it was surprise at not knowing he was there until he willing revealed himself.

For Sakura she just found him...creepy.

For Haku it was like seeing some dark reflection of himself, he couldn't explain why but it was like seeing an opposite of himself.

For Naruto it was something similar to how Haku was feeling but there was a deeper feeling of familiarity, like he knew the boy or he felt like he knew some part of the boy.

" **Shukaku!"** rumbled the voice of Kurama from within Naruto's psyche. He didn't sound happy to say the name.

 _"Huh?"_

 **"It's Shukaku, the boy with the gauge must be his Jinchuriki, Last I checked that stinken Raccoon was handed over to Wind Country and has likely remained imprisoned within The Hidden Sand ever since"** elaborated the fox, his tone carrying a strong presence of annoyance when talking about his sibling.

" _oh so he's like me?...kinda"_ said Naruto his tone not sounding so sure when he fully took in the image of his fellow Jinchuriki, the vibes he was getting from him not leaving him with a very good first impression.

 **"No this kid seems to be nothing like you, I can literally smell death on him. I'd say it's amazing that this kid isn't sprouting a tail and shitting sand right now, given how clearly weak the seal placed on him is. Shukaku has likely not sensed me yet thanks to the seal on you being dimensions apart from that boys own"** remarked the fox his severe tone contrasting the humour in his words.

Kurama ended the communing there, leaving Naruto to wonder just how different he and this other boy might really be. "were leaving come along" ordered the boy as he appeared before his fellow sand genin in a swirl of dusty sand.

"Hey Gaara-" called the Girl of the team, her tone nervous as she lifted a hand but kept distance between her and the boy.

"Quiet Temari" shot back the now named Gaara his tone never really changing but still carrying over a threatening air, "or I'll kill you" where his next words, said in the same tone as all the rest but it was still enough to make her reel back in fear and nearly break out into a cold sweat.

Everyone witness to this were shocked by the boy's hostile behaviour towards his fellow teammates, to threaten to just kill one like that was well...unbelievable. His words didn't sound fake they intent behind them sounded promising.

Gaara began walking away from Haku's direction and into Naruto's and Sakura's, as Gaara passed the blonde his eyes briefly locked on him, scanning him with a sort of suspicion. Naruto acted like he didn't notice this and kept a void expression until Gaara seemed to shrug him off and continue on his way, quickly followed by his teammates who made sure to keep a firm gap between them and the boy who reeked of death.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, an action that was shared by more than just himself as the bone pressing tension in the air finally lifted. "um boss I think I'm uh gonna go home now, I think I'm done playing ninja for today" spoke up Konohamura shakily, who got a promise from Naruto to play with him another day before he left to go back home, leaving Team Seven and Team Mist to themselves.

Sasuke soon made ground when he jumped out from his perch on the tree and beside his teammates "Haku, what are you doing here?" asked the Uchiha curtly as he stared with a blank expression at Haku.

Haku turned to the Uchiha with an equally blank but more outwardly pleasant expression "I and my team are here for this years Chunin exams".

Naruto grinned at hearing this "so you'll be joining too.." he got a nod and his grin widened until he remembered something "but wait you have a Mist headband on...I thought ya know, that the Mist was against those with Kekkie Genkies and was in a whole civil war thing over it, why'd you join up with them?" asked Naruto sounding uneasy and worried.

Haku walked closer to the team, his smile never faltering "the war is over in the Land of Water, Yagura...is dead and a new Mizukage has been selected, she was the leader of the Revolutionary's and is a good person, she took me in with opens arms and has given me a home. I finally feel like I'm doing what I was meant to be doing..like you said to me..helping people, it feels much better than killing" answered Haku, his tone sounding much less heavy and sad than back when Naruto last heard it.

Naruto smile returned in fall bloom and he slapped his hand on both of Haku's shoulders his eyes shining showing all the left over joy his tone couldn't voice "that's great! Oh man, I can't wait to see you fight in the exams, I bet you've gotten way stronger than since we last met! You better not have been slacking off cuz I haven't that's for sure!" ranted Naruto unable to contain his eagerness.

Haku chuckled at the blonde's exuberant attitude, he was glad to be seeing him under better and friendlier circumstances "well I might have gotten a bit better, but you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for the exams" alluded Haku, his tone sounding almost teasing and mischievous.

Naruto smirked challengingly at that and removed his hand from Haku's shoulders "heh! Looking forward to it".

Haku nodded "well we best be off, don't want to be late now" he said and waved everyone good by as he left with his team, the one with short blue hair meekly greeted everyone a farewell while they other remained totally silent and didn't even give a curt nod.

Sasuke walked up beside Naruto and began speaking when team Mist was out of hearing range, "we could barely beat him when it was the two of us, lets hope he hasn't gotten too much stronger since we last faced him, after all, that mirror Jutsu of his took both of us watching they others back in order to survive" stated Sasuke. Naruto nodded in agreement, he couldn't deny Sasuke's words. Haku was fast when he has that Jutsu active, and without Sasuke watching him Naruto would probably be a goner right now, same can be said for the Uchiha as well.

Sakura gave a loud sharp cough to gain her teammate's attention, which worked as they turned to her "so guys you wanna get a move on, Haku had a point _we_ don't wanna be late. So let's get going!" insisted Sakura as she snatched the boys by their wrists and all but began dragging them with her to where the exams were being held. Naruto laughed sheepishly at this while Sasuke grunted in minor annoyance at this but didn't put up a struggle as he was tugged along.

After about ten minutes of tugging, walking and eventually running team seven made it to the academy where flocks of teams from varying nations were seen entering the building, idly chit chatting, making strategies or just boosting each other's moral or doing they opposite. As they went inside and up the stairs, they saw a large group gathered around the door they were supposed to enter through.

Sasuke soon noticed that there was an illusion on the door. He turned to his two other teammates and whispered "Genjutsu" to them, they nodded now seeing the distortion on the rooms number as they focused on it.

Team Seven huddled together, looking to figure out a way to get past the two older boys though Sasuke activating his Dojutsu briefly, managed to see they were, in fact, Chunins in disguise. "um I have an idea, Naruto" he said turning to the blonde.

"Shadow Clones?" the Uzumaki asked.

"Shadow Clones" Sasuke confirmed, nodding.

 **'Shadow Clones Jutsu!'** shouted the blonde, as a blast of smoke created ten clones of himself that rushed through the surprised crowd and barged right into the even more surprised Chunins. The door gave way under the combined force of the Chunins bodies being sent flying by five Naruto's each.

The clones dispelled leaving the knocked out Nins in the wreckage as Team seven strolled on by, leaving the crowd silent and unable to process what had just occurred. A boy with a bowl cut was the first to come out of his shock and smile with a gleam "that was a most youthful display of enthusiasm!" he declared with exuberance, making his two teammates sigh in exasperation.

The boy suddenly began giving chase after Team seven making the only girl of his team call after him "Lee where are you going!?".

The now named Lee, decked out in a bright green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, Shinobi sandals and possessing a pair of amazingly thick eyebrows beamed back at the girl "on a quest for love!" he declared before sprinting off again.

"What the hell does that mean!?" the girl yelled, not understanding her oddly dressed teammate's words and neither getting an answer which just left her more frustrated with him and his shenanigans.

The three-man team was smoothly making their way to their location when the green blur that was Lee landed in front of them before the two boys of the team could even sense his approach. "Halt!" he decided he needed to exclaim, even after they already paused from his surprise appearance "I am Rock Lee! Of Team Gai (or Guy)..." He then turned to Sakura so fast that his head was a blur when it did, but by some unknown means his hair didn't so much a move as an inch out of place. This action startled the girl making her take a step back "are you Sakura Haruno?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura nervously nodded, the strange boy's big round eyes focused on her, making her feel a little uncomfortable "umm...yeah" she answered her unease carrying through into her tone.

Lee let loose what seemed like a relieved breathe "good because I wished to ask..." he paused in mid-sentence as they air around him seemed to light up and gain a sort of glittery effect "if you would do me they honor of becoming my Girlfriend!" he suddenly proposed shocking everyone present, like a volt of electricity .

Sasuke was slightly wide-eyed, Naruto's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets and his mouth was slightly agape. Sakura though, as expected, was suffering the worst of it and was completely slack-jawed with her eyes looking like blank orbs, a silent unheard scream of panic leaving her mouth as her arms were crudely crossed over her body in a poor protective manner.

Naruto, coming down from his own shock snickered and nudged Sakura "hey Sakura, seems you made yourself a boyfriend" he teased, which received him a hard punched to the face by the still thunderstruck Sakura on reflex.

Seconds later the pinket came out of her shock and turned to Naruto with an enraged expression and her hand balled up into a white-knuckled fist which she used to shake at him to help express her overbearing anger at that statement. "He is not! And there is no way I'd have someone who dresses so ridiculously as my boyfriend!" she yelled at the blonde, waving her angry hand in a gesture to the now visibly dejected boy who was leaning forward on a wall with an emotional storm cloud hanging over him.

"She doesn't think my youthful outfit is cool?" was all he mumbled to himself as he stood leaning against the wall.

Sasuke seeing this as an opportunity called for his two teammates to come along and leave the bowl cut weirdo to himself.

In a few minutes, the group of three were walking down a long hallway with one door at the far end, they spotted Kakashi standing there at they end, but he wasn't the only one in the hallway.

There was a tall blonde woman with her hair tied in a long braided ponytail that was bandaged up coming towards them, she wore a Kumo headband around her head with the insignia being greatly covered by her fringe.

As she passed the group Naruto sensed something coming from her, that same familiarity that he had with that Garra kid only...stronger, less distant, less dark and more playful and mischievous. Naruto turned to look at her and found his gaze met by the woman, the look shared between them told him that she felt it too but she wasn't appearing as affect by it as Naruto and quickly broke the gaze and continued on forwards like nothing happened.

Naruto paused in his stride and watched as the Kumo-nin walked away _"hey Kurama is she what I think she is?"_

Kurama gave a mental nod through the link between them **"yes Matabi, my infuriatingly touchy big sister, grrrrr!"** said the fox his tone sounding annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Naruto snickered at this until his attention was taken by the fox again **"but the strange thing is, is that she doesn't feel as caged as me, like she is in some kind of balance with that woman, not completely but I can feel a sort of harmony there between them, interesting. Maybe this girl is** **becoming a perfect Jinchuriki like you aspire to be, Naruto".**

Naruto was instantly excited to hear this and was about ready to go and run after the mystery woman and ask her about everything she knew on the subject of becoming a perfect Jinchuriki and see what tips she could give him, but stopped when he realized that his team was waiting for him. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "eh sorry, got a little distracted"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he looked down at the blonde "what's this? has Naruto got a thing for older woman now?" he teased making the blonde sputter and unable to form a response as he fought furiously to deny that claim but was too embarrassed to say anything remotely akin to a sentence. Kakashi gave a brief cough to gain his team's undivided attention "well I'm glad your all here, your entrance into this exam rode on all of you arriving here-" Kakashi was interrupted by the sound of "LEE!" and "GAI-SENSEI!" ringing through the hallway. Kakashi shrugged this off not a second later "well I think I'm done here, I wish you all luck in your exams and remember to see underneath the underneath, bye for now, my cute little Genin" he said waving them goodbye and disappeared down the hallway.

The team turned to the door with Naruto being the one to push it open before they walked in, as they entered they were instantly turned to by everyone in the room, all holding glares and looks of contempt for about a few moments before they all turned away. The two boys shrugged it off while Sakura was left a little shaken by the whole brief event and turned to see Haku and his team amongst the whole horde of aspiring Chunins. Naruto shared a wave with the Ice user who returned the greeting with a small nod.

Team seven walked over to a teacher's desk at the head of the room and decided to stand by that. "heh were finally here, The Chunin exams. I'm so gonna past" said Naruto. His posture confident and brimming with excitement. He'd been excited ever since the day Kakashi had announced to them that they'd be partaking in the exam.

"Yeah and if you do" came Sasuke "will!" corrected the Uzumaki. Sasuke resisted they urge to roll his eyes "sure, Lord Third should, you know" said Sasuke, hinting towards the long standing bet his friend has had with the most legendary Shinobi still alive in the village.

Naruto stiffened a little at this but soon relaxed and nodded "Yeah he better, it's been five years since he made that promise to me, but I'm sure he'll keep his end of the deal if I keep mine"

"Promise? what promise?" asked Sakura curious at what the two were talking about. She never heard about Naruto having a bet with the Hokage and frankly, it sounded a bit far-fetched to her; I mean come on why would the leader of the village ever commit to a bet with a kid?

Naruto turned to Sakura at hearing her question"oh guess I never told you, huh. They Hokage promised to disclose all details portraying to my father, he already gave me everything about my mother"

The pinket was shocked to hear this, the Hokage was keeping the details of Naruto's father a secret? Why? Didn't he have a right to just know? It must be something big she guessed if the Hokage was willing to keep it withheld until now. Though as all these questions went on inside, Sakura wasn't sure on how to react to this reveal outside, it was quite something to learn that your teammate was in a bet to learn his father identity. She settled for just trying to sound happy for him"oh um...that's great, Naruto" **"oh come on! You could have done better than that mess!"**

Naruto didn't seem to notice Sakura's discomfort, which she was glad for "I know right! I'm so excited I've waited five years for this moment and now it's finally here!, I'll get to learn who my dad is" he said. Outside he was massively thrilled but inside he was so very anxious, it gave new weight to these Chunin exams, one he was trying to ignore, something so personal rode on him passing. It was overwhelming to think about failing and having to wait for his next shot at this prize. It was strange to think about learning of his father's identity as a prize, it was more accurately a hunt for an answer, one he would have to work and fight for. No one was gonna stand in his way, not when this was on the table and that's something to be feared.

Sasuke was looking over the upcoming competition, feeling both on edge and excited when he looked at they Genin from all over the elemental nations. Who knows what kind of wild cards they brought to this game. His fingers itched to either pull out a kunai, shuriken or begin weaving a sign or two, just a little comfort to settle him. It was all this that made him thankful that sound travels faster than any person could ever hope to cause he felt pretty sure he might have killed Ino if she hadn't announced herself before jumping on his back.

"Hey Sasuke~" said Ino, her voice like honey. Shame for her Sasuke didn't have much of a sweet tooth. She had her arms hanging casually around the Uchiha's neck and had her chin perched on his shoulder, everything about this showed her off like she owned him. Something that was quickly getting on Team sevens resident females nerves.

"Hey Ino pig, let Sasuke go!" shouted Sakura, her shout sounding more like a nasty bark.

Ino scowled at they hated nickname and the even more hated creator and wrapped her arms a little more mockingly tighter around their mutual lover interest and smirked as she did. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he felt her cling to him tighter and as the familiar back and forth of a fan girl argument was about getting ready to go forth.

"ahhh hey Shikamaru how's it going!"

This stopped the two girl's as they turned to see Ino's two other teammates walk in. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto his gaze as bored as an adrenalin junky being made to play a game of chest as he waved at naruto with the same level of enthusiasm "hey Naruto"

Ino looked over complexed as she looked at the Naruto before as it didn't match up with the Naruto she had in mind, though blurry very blurry, when she did try to think of him images of _Sasuke, dreamy hunky Sasuke_ were at the center of them. Though as she looked at Naruto now, he didn't look too bad actually kinda cute in his own way. Unique whisker marks on his cheeks, spiky wild blonde hair, warm looking skin with a healthy light tan to it and deep but bright blue eyes. It was when Ino noticed that Naruto was now looking at her funny that she realized she must have been staring and jumped off Sasuke like she had been burned.

Sasuke sighed in relief at the removal.

Ino turned to Sakura with a new confusing anger in her flat blue eyes, one that left Sakura baffled as Ino stomped away to go stand with the rest of her team _"why the hell does Sakura get all the cute boys!"._

Naruto scratched his head in confusion on what just happened, ruffling his sharp blonde locks. Fan girls were odd was all he could muster up from all this, Sakura had changed somewhat but she was still a Sasuke fan at heart or maybe she just had a stubborn rivalry with Ino that would not let up and didn't want to lose to her at anything. If it was the latter he could relate.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke"

The two boys turned to the sound of a gentle voice. Naruto imminently grinned at the sight of Hinata as she walked through the door with Kiba, Akamaru who was perched on his head and... um the last one.

"Shino" said the bug boy as if reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto laughed nervously and looked anywhere that wasn't directly at the guy whose name he couldn't guess "right sorry". He then turned to Hinata "ha, so you made it huh? I was almost sure that Kiba would have chickened out" he looked over at Kiba, his eyes poking at the boy like a finger.

Kiba growled at the blonde, all his teeth on display "screw you Uzumaki, just you wait you're going down!"

Hinata quietly giggled at the two, it came as no surprise that her teammate would react that way, he was too easy to rile up. "oh Kiba come now, is it really that easy for Naruto to get to you?"

Kiba turned to Hinata with surprise "wah? No! Of course not! As if this moron could ever get to me... no way in hell, I'm just...you know making him understand that we're not to be trifled with that's all, yeah!" said Kiba, tripping over his words like uprooted vines as he tried to stand as tall and as stern possible.

Hinata smiled wryly "okay Kiba I understand" she said, nothing in her voice giving away how she was just messing with her fellow teammate. Just the way she liked it.

Kiba smiled at his _successful_ recovery and decided to step back from Naruto before he said something that might really get on his nerves and blow his 'cool calm demeanor'.

Sasuke saw all this and couldn't help but smirk at it _"heh she has him trained"_

Hinata turned back to Naruto "I'm glad to see you made it, Kurenai Sensei told me that if we all didn't turn up none of us would go through. I'm guessing the same went for your team"

Naruto nodded "yeah, but were all here so nothing to worry about"

Hinata nodded and smiled. A true smile which he was always glad to see. Naruto hated her fake smiles they looked wrong on her, like someone decided to play a joke and crudely drew on her face. He remembers all the fake smiles, he never forgets them.

Everyone's attention was taken when Sakura and Ino began arguing again. Soon followed by Kiba yelling at Sasuke for throwing an unknown insult, probably something commenting on his strength or skill as a shinobi, maybe even his clan, there was a list that could be made for they amount of things that could be said about Kiba. Nothing about Akamaru he was too awesome. Naruto was ready to join he had a few things saved up to say about either party, a few jabs for Sasuke and his fan girls and maybe a real haymaker for Kiba and his breath.

But everyone was silenced when a new voice cut in"hey now you lot" everyone turned to the source of the new voice and found it belonged to a man a good distance older than them with grey hair and rounded glasses wearing a forehead protector bearing their villages symbol on it. "You may want to cool it" he looked to the side, his eyes grim "your all gaining a lot of attention, and that's a bad thing to do in this place"

And true to his word everyone was looking at them, a sea of menacing eyes and growling shinobi were all glaring at the group of Genin. Growls could be heard coming from the mixed crowd of multi-national ninja, even shinobi from their own village where in their and not sparing them the vicious looks. It seemed like almost everyone in the room was now gunning for them.

The man with grey hair stepped towards the now tense and on edge group "so you're the Rookie 9 huh, well you better quiet down this exam makes everyone tense, one wrong move and well" he shrugged but his eyes and tone kept serious "who knows"

Ino turned back to the man, a frown on her face itching to know who the hell this guy is "so who are you?" she asked her voice harboring some of her previous anger from earlier.

The older guy smirked and pushed up his glasses "I'm Kabuto" his arm fell back to his side "and your the 9 Rookies fresh out they academy, I've heard things and it's easy to see this is your first exam"

"so we've made a reputation," said Sasuke. He didn't like the thought of any of his skills being well known.

"Kind of, but let's just say I'm well informed" his tone then lighted, his sharp focused eyes softened "but don't worry I'm sure most in this room don't know anything about what any of you can do".

Everyone relaxed a little at this, except for Sasuke _"that just leaves him and his team"_

Sakura was the next to speak "so you've taken these exams before?"

"Yeah this will be my seventh" he said, laughing a little at how lame it must sound.

Everyone was thunderstruck to hear this, seven times! just how hard were these exams!? was shared thought "so you're like a veteran?" asked Sakura

"Cool, you can give us some inside tips" said Naruto grinning

Kabuto smirked "I guess I can" he reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of bright orange cards and fanned them out "with my Ninja Info Cards" he sounded proud as he displayed his cards.

"What the hell are those?" asked Sakura curious about the cards he presented, they didn't seem like any cards she'd seen in the past.

He pulled his cards back into a deck "it's difficult to explain, but they have been chakra encoded so that only I can show what's on them" he got onto a knee and laid the deck on the plain white ground "I have about two-hundred of them". He pulled the first card off the surface and placed it on the ground face up, it was blank and empty. He placed a finger on the surface and the card began to spin until he did a simple sign. There was a small burst of smoke and the blank card now showed a map of all the nations.

Kabuto explained how it was a geographical map showing how many candidates came from which villages, he further explained the true purpose of these exams was to help foster friendship and brotherhood between villages. But it's utmost purpose was to help keep the balance of power and ward off temptations of war in case one village found itself with more shinobi than an another.

"hum I see" said Sasuke as he stepped forward "do you have info on people as well"

Kabuto smiled as his eyes turned sharp with intrigue "I might, got someone in mind?"

Sasuke grunted and nodded "yeah his name is Garra and he's from the Sand"

Kabuto sighed in amused disappointment "now that's no fun, you even know his name". Kabuto realigned his deck then held them up at perfect eye level and with one quick motion snatched a card from out of his deck; it seemed like a party trick with how the rest of the cards didn't move. Kabuto placed the card on the ground and revealed it's secrets.

A small passport sized image of they illusive Garra appeared, they expression on the photo just as menacing as the real thing. There was writing and a chart describing what was know about him. "hmm theirs not much here beside some mission info, he's done 8 C-ranks and a B" something on the card seemed to make Kabuto perk up "ohh but get this he's made it through each mission without getting so much as a scratch on him"

Everyone was amazed by this, just Shikamaru decided to voice it "this guy's managed a B rank and didn't get a scratch, man this guys bad news"

Naruto frowned at this information on his fellow Jinchuriki. _"Does this have something to do with his own Tailed Beast?"_ his mental question was not unanswered.

" **I would guess so"** answered Kurama **, his voice rumbling "don't know exactly what affects my brother would have on the boy, but just be wary"**

Naruto mentally nodded.

The rest of the time passed with nothing really relevant happening. Kabuto said something about the new village called Sound, they seemed to hear that and didn't like it. They had attacked Kabuto and even though he seemed to evade he was still injured, the Sound nin seemed to want to make it know that they weren't to be messed with even if they were from a new upstart village.

Sasuke decided to help heal Kabuto of whatever happened to him, but it was also to gain some info on whatever that Jutsu did to him. His medical Jutsu told him that there was damage deep in his ear, nothing that won't go away in a few minutes but the fluid in his ears had been disturbed and set him off balance as well as caused him immense pain. So his guess was a sound based Jutsu designed to mess with a person's sense of balance with also being a good and easy way of inflicting pain and serious damage to the senses if done for a prolonged time.

Sasuke will make sure to let his team know of this invaluable information. He guessed Kabuto helped provide him with info on two individuals now.

As everyone was cooling down from what just happened at the head of the room a huge cloud of smoke went off a mean voice came barreling through "now pipe down you bunch of baby-faced degenerates!".

Everyone became quiet, they entire room became silent as they waited for the smoke to clear. They voice and whoever owned it sounded like they meant business and weren't scared to show it to the whole horde of on edge ninja with a flashy display like that. I real badass must have entered the room.

The smoke pulled back to reveal a squadron of men all decked out in grey militant uniforms, a group of proud disciplinarians from the looks of it. At the head was a man wearing a long black trench coat, wearing a bandanna with the leaf symbol on it, his face was scarred and scary but the smile on his face more so "my name is Ibiki Morino and from now on _I'm your worst enemy_ " he greeted, sounding almost thrilled when he said the last part.

Now everyone was truly tense.

 **End of Chapter**

 **For the next chapter I plan on doing something a bit different with the written test, nothing special or mind blowingly different, just something I've never seen done and it's mostly just something to help speed passed that bit while still retaining the relivant bits of that test.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the set up chapter, please review it does help.**


	20. A Chunins Decision

**Okay back with a new chapter this is relatively short but I hope you all enjoy anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**

 **'Jutsus'**

CH19: A Chunins Decision

Everyone took their assigned seats, the individual teams split into different rows and not allowed to be seated next to one another. Though this wouldn't stop some people from looking at each other even if it was unfriendly. The Hyuga's were tense. It didn't stop Kiba and Akamaru from being seated together, good thing the village had long since accepted the rule of Inuzukas practically being one with their partners. Though Kiba was glad that Akamaru was still just a pup or this might have been uncomfortable with him being in the center row and all; his friend would get big he knew this to be a fact.

Naruto was not looking forwards to this he hated written test with a passion, all that writing, all that spelling, punctuation and grammar urgh! All the annoying questions, all the nit picking it made him want to jam a kunai in his eye sometimes. He was smart don't miss understand but his attention span only stretched so far under these circumstances. But he guessed with so much riding on him getting through this test from hell he would stay focused.

Sasuke was not liking this any more than Naruto, yes he may have more focus than him for the more dull things but he would never say he has any more love for written tests than him. He guesses with his eyes he should be able to get through the test relatively quick, they were just a road block, a boring paper mache road block before the real challenge.

Sasuke more than anything wanted to test his strength against opponents he was both confident and at the same time not entirely certain he could beat. With Zabuza he knew he could kill him anyone could, anyone can kill anyone if they can get the chance. But he knew he couldn't because someone like Zabuza wouldn't have let some like him have the chance, he was obviously too strong for Sasuke. With this, it's different everyone here's unknown but should be of a fairly equal level.

" _Hopefully"_ his darks eyes shifted over to the red haired Sand Genin.

Sakura was happy, finally something she was exceptionally good at, written test's, time to put all that book smarts of hers to work! She was glad that these exams didn't decide to just open up with a go and kill each other test like she dreaded. Though she wasn't just going to naively believe that there wouldn't be any fighting involved or a possibility of someone going to an early grave. She gulped hoping to God she won't be one of them. But for now test! focus on that for now, girl. There was no point in exhausting herself with such morbid thoughts like those. Though it didn't help to shut away those thoughts with the fact that she just so happened to be on the same damn row of seats as Mr death himself.

 **"That guy still gives me the creeps, he's like a fucking statue!" she angrily thought as she tried to fight they itch to look over at Garra.**

Everyone was forced to look forward and pay attention or who knows what as Ibiki slammed a fat wad of exam papers on the light brown surface of his temporary desk. "Alright my candidates, he's the first exam!" he pulled one of the exam papers out from the pile "there will be nine questions in this paper, answer them to the best of your ability" he laid the exam paper back on the pile. He stood up straight like a mighty oak, clad in black and fought the cunning smile that wanted so badly to be on his face "when that part of the test is over their will be a final question, a _tenth_!" he emphasized, "but we will save that one till they end".

He started having his squad hand out the papers as he made the rules clear "anyone caught cheating three times will be thrown out of the test and will be disqualified" he then gestured to all the uninformed Chunin seated around the rows, looking nice and intimidating with their sharp glares and thrilled smirks. "They will be watching for cheaters, their eyes are sharp so you better be careful" he smiled, the scars of his face almost seeming to smile along with him. His stern expression returned with the placement of the final exam paper, he slammed his hand on the desk sending the sound of the impact throughout the classroom.

It was loud enough to bring even the drowsy Nara back from the world between awake and asleep.

"BEGIN!"

Kakashi walked into the secret Jonin observatory room and was greeted by the rest of his fellow leaf Jonin with all the foreign Jonins keeping to themselves in different areas of the room. The room was dimly lit and had a few comfy sofas scattered around.

He had started an idle conversation with Asuma, though it was from another sofa as to avoid his smoke. Kakashi was completely in the conversation until he saw her, the woman Naruto shared an odd look with. Sure Kakashi had made a jab at the boy for it but he knew that look on the boy's face meant something, and he was curious to know what.

Maybe he should just push it aside, after all, curiosity killed the cat...but then again maybe not knowing could too. Kakashi got off the sofa and started heading over to her.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, his cigarette dipped as he saw where Kakashi was heading "hey Kakashi what're you doing? You know she's from Lightning right?"

Kakashi turned around and gave his signature eye smile "I'm just gonna go say hello" Asuma was gonna say something else but Kakashi was already on the move again. The smoker just sighed at his friend's behavior, doing so let out a particular large smoke cloud, which made Kurenai scoot away from him.

Asuma almost felt like sulking at that.

The Lighting ninja was just staring out at all the Genin through the see-through mirror, looking at her own Genin, well they weren't her Genin but were, in fact, her mentors. With him not allowed to simply leave the village, she was entrusted with them in his stead. They were a unique bunch and sometimes a nightmare but she was just thankful that they didn't pick up any bad rapping from her mentor.

"Well hello there"

The blonde woman turned and sees an eye smiling Kakashi greeting her "can I help you?" she asked, her tone blank, not cold just absent of any tone to suggest interest in talking with Kakashi.

But this didn't seem to bother him "Oh not really I just wanted to say hello, I saw you standing over here all alone and thought maybe you could use some company" he explained, his words as casual as someone who didn't carry knives and other weapons on them.

The woman raised a slender eyebrow at this odd display of casualness, maybe the guy was crazy "well that's very nice of you but theirs no need, really".

Kakashi waved her off, he wasn't willing to retreat that easily, after all the cat wasn't dead yet "oh come on these exams are a rare time to interact with other ninjas from all over in a neutral territory" he cocked his head, his single eye looking amused "what never tried it? I'll tell you it's interesting"

She frowned at Kakashi, at first her eyes were weary and almost threatening but then seemed to think it over until they closed for a moment, she sighed and her tense form settled. She looked back over to Kakashi and nodded "very well leaf ninja I'll play" she held out a hand "I'm Yugito Nii"

Kakashi eye smiled and took her hand "nice to meet you Yugito I'm Kakashi Hatake". Yugito's body and grip tightened up when he spoke his name, something Kakashi didn't miss _"hmm seems my reputation proceeds me"_ she let go of his hand, more cautious as she did, as if forcing herself not to flinch after getting burned.

Her eyes were showing relaxation, but in the deep center they showed focus and readiness, scanning Kakashi's every movement like lasers. He was humored by her on edge attitude. "So the Great Copy Ninja stands before me" she said trying to sound unimpressed but Kakashi could see that she really was, even if that less meant wanting an autograph and more being prepared to slit his throat.

Kakashi nodded his tone still casual, almost bored "yep that's me, and I believe I've heard of you too" her shoulders straightened and her eyes re-narrowed "Yugito Nii of the sapphire flames right?" she didn't say anything, she didn't need too. "They say you can make blue fire, quite strange, I've ever heard more rumors of people saying that your fire almost seems to move with a life of its own"

Yugito shrugged "their just rumors, you know how people can see strange things in stressful circumstances"

Kakashi nodded but there was a suspecting gleam in his inky black eye that put Yugito on edge "right, right cause living blue fire would be crazy" she felt herself relaxing again "but" then tense up again as Kakashi continued. Her teeth almost felt like grinding together as she felt like she was being put under the microscope by this guy.

"I've heard that a certain big creature is said to live in Lightning and it is made up of blue fire, know anything about that?" he asked, his hand rubbing his masked chin as his single eye looked like it was staring right into her, looking for a crack in her mask so he could peek at the truth beneath.

Yugito called upon all her training as she starred with cool eyes at the Hatake and forced her body to relax "no, nothing. Do you know something about this creature made of blue fire? if you do I would love to learn about such a thing living in my home Nation"

Kakashi shook his head "afraid not I was hoping you knew since you live there, it sounds fascinating and beautiful, a true wonder of the world I would love to see"

Yugito nodded and felt her tenant sneer a little, seems she liked all the comments on her beauty and it seemed like she was being forced to further indulge. Yugito nodded "That it does" she could feel the smirk that the two tails was sending _her "oh can it! we both know I don't mean it!"._

She turned her head to the window, despite all the dangerously close too home conversation the copy ninja was right, this was proofing to be interesting. Like a knife battle with words, trying to be careful not to give away any openings. "So which ones are yours?"

He chuckled a little "the leaf Shinobi".

She smiled wryly at him "huh, so the Great Copy Ninja's a comedian?"

The oppressive tension in the exam room with thick, so thick you could cut it. Genin had been caught red-handed cheating, not all at the same time. It would seem the punishment of being caught thrice stretched to all members, if each person was caught cheating once that was it, if one was caught cheating three times they were all done and etc. This reveal brought new tension to the exam, it was not a rule entirely unexpected but it was one examines had hoped wasn't there.

But now the game had become clear, if one fails the team fails and all shared the consequences. Just like on a real mission. The room of wannabe Genin were beginning to see through this, it was a test inside a test, there were deeper meanings lurking in this exam.

The questions were showing to be way harder than they should be, even the smartest in the room were having trouble answering them which only raised more suspicion on there being more to this part of they exam than simply scribbling down answers one after another.

Three warnings on cheating before being kicked out seemed a bit generous, almost tempting. Over the top questions with a serious difficulty curve only made the itch to cheat even greater. Surrounded by Chunin keeping sharp ever present watch for cheaters, you would have to be careful. If caught the whole team loses for your screw up.

It's after putting all this together that all Genin still in the room realized (not at the same time) what the real test was in all this, the point of the test was to cheat!. It was to gather intel and not be caught doing so while in the heart of enemy territory, it was to use whatever you have at your disposal to attain that necessary information needed to win from whoever or whatever may have it.

And that's exactly what the class was now doing.

Kakashi perked up when he saw the atmosphere in the room beginning to shift, uncertainty turned to focus in the eyes of a lot of the Genin, pencils began to rapidly scribble down with steady hands. He could see candidates careful using techniques to gather intel from unaware neighbours and a few where even finding the plants with all the correct answers.

He hummed in interest at the development in the room "It would seem they have begun to figure it out" he said.

Yugito turned to him "so there is more to this than just to test their knowledge then?" she asked, interested in hearing what's really going on in Konoha's first Chunin stage. She had a good idea but she wouldn't mind hearing it right from one of Konoha most elite.

Kakashi nodded "yes" he turned to her and pointed to the man in the black trench coat "you see him over there, that's Ibiki he's a master integrator. He makes interrogation look like an art form and well" his tone turned amused "to him a guess it might be"

Yugito's mouth crinkled a little at that, she wasn't fond of sadists. They made great interrogators but they weren't exactly her favourite type of people.

She has had conversations with Ibiki's type before and nine times out of ten they were fanatical about their jobs.

"His job here today is put them in a situation where they need to cheat to win"

Yugito straightened up when she realized what this meant "intel gathering"

Kakashi nodded "yes, they're free to use whatever methods they like but they must be covert and not get caught in they act" he lifted up three fingers "three chances, caught three times and the entire team is disqualified". Hey gave an eye smile "sounds fun, don't you think"

Yugito smiled herself "yes it does" though her smile dropped as she turned to look at her team "I just hope my team can figure it out" she said, some worry entering her voice.

Kakashi hummed in intrigue in the change in the woman "you don't sound very confident in your Genins skills"

Yugito shrugged "their not really mine" Kakashi cocked his head slightly at this, Yugito sighed "I'm substituting so I don't really know how capable they truly are, but I do wish for them to get further than this, it wouldn't exactly please the Raikage for them to fall out this soon in"

Kakashi nodded in understanding "I see so there's a lot riding on you?"

Yugito smirked "you could say that, but I've carried things a lot heavy on mine shoulders than a bunch of brats"

Kakashi laughed at this "ah, a mystery"

"That coming from the man whose face no one has ever seen" remarked Yugito as she looked back out at all the Genin.

Now things were raring up in the exam room, everyone was doing their best to gather answers from all over the room without being caught.

Sakura was writing down her answers and occasionally letting Sasuke put her through a Genjutus in order to transmit her answers, to which he would then pass them along to Naruto. This system worked great until Sakura hit a wall with the later questions.

Sasuke then started using his Sharingan to copy pencil movements from people who seemed to be having an easier time with the later questions and started sending Genjutsu messages to his comrades.

Hinata used her Byukugan to look over all the papers in the room at once, but she wasn't the only Hyuga doing that.

Haku used some well crafted and discreetly placed Ice Mirrors to reflect the answers of other people's papers back to him and the members of his team.

Kiba had Akamaru and that's all he needed, seems people didn't realize that Inuzukas could understand their dogs just as well or even better than people.

Shino, his bugs, seems people didn't realize that Aburames could understand their bugs just as well or even better than people.

Shikamaru, well he just had to put a little effort into thinking, most went to keeping his eyes open. He was the first in the room to realize the true goal of the test but hunting for answers to the questions that he could just answer was too troublesome for him.

Ino decided to possess some people.

Choji got help from Shikamaru who used his shadows, begrudgingly, to have him copy his movements as he wrote.

Tenten helped Lee with some mirrors attached to kunai and was watching Shino's paper.

Neji had his Byakugan just like his cousin.

And before anyone knew it the test was over and the tenth question was upon them.

Everyone put down their pencils as Ibiki stepped forward to present the final question. "There are more rules that I think you should be aware of when regarding the final question" he could almost feel the withheld groans at they mention of more rules.

He walked around the table and stood directly before the class, his gloved hands folded behind his back. "The choice to answer the tenth question is yours to choose" this got quite a few surprised and confused looks, "but know this if you choose not to you and your team will be disqualified".

This made a lot of people burst out, saying it was an easy choice then. Ibiki only smiled, and his face darkened as the light seemed to run away from him. "Oh now you didn't let me finish" he said, his tone darkly amused and everyone shut up "you see if you do choose to take the final question and fail to answer it correctly then you will be forbidden from _ever_ taking the Chunin exam again!".

This hit they entire classroom like a brick wall falling from the sky, it sounded impossible and untrue. A lot of the class was voicing this belief but Ibiki just smiled more, it was a no joke smile that was simply amused by the ignorance of the Genin. One said he couldn't possibly do such a thing but Ibiki already had a response ready for such an accusation, his tone absolute "well I guess your just unlucky to get me this year then, I make the rules!"

That Genin just swallowed the lump of terror in his throat as Ibiki menacingly stared at him and quickly sat back down hoping he would forget he was ther _e "man that guy is terrifying"_ he thought.

Ibiki straightened his stance and glared right into the sea of faces, some many varieties in age but when they came to him they were all the same to him. Foolish and babyfaced. "Now then the final question, those who don't want to take it raise your hands".

And from there Genin began leaving, after the first left more soon followed feeling their will to continue miraculously gone. There was too much at stake for them this year, to never be able to make it past Genin would be a curse. Eternal Genin, they are mocked in the ninja world seen as failures by all, to become a true eternal Genin unable to ever make it to Chunin no matter how good they might be would be too much to bear.

By now over half the class had left and a certain blonde couldn't take the tension anymore, so much was riding on him making it through, if he doesn't make it to Chunin then he'd never know who his father is. But he couldn't wait any longer, no he refuses to cave now! He isn't gonna let this big guy with a scarred face make him doubt himself, make him quit! He's going for it!

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk, hard enough to make the slam echo through the room and down the hall. He scowled at Ibiki as his form radiated conviction and his eyes burned with an inner fire "stop trying to make me give up it ain't happening I ain't given up! Why should I care if I can't become a Chunin through some stupid test I'll just find another way, theirs always another way! and when I do I'll become Hokage! Everybody here is here to represent their village proudly, it be a disgrace to go back saying they chickened out because they got scared of some final exam question!"

A lot of foreign Ninja realized that he had a point, it would be disgraceful. They would never live it down.

"I ain't giving up! so there!" with that Naruto sat back down, his arms folded in a stubborn posture and his face held crossed with defiance.

The tension in the class seemed to melt away after the Uzumaki gave his speech, maybe he inspired everyone in the room, maybe he was a comedic relief that managed to distract people from the qualms of the situation, maybe he made a logical point or just gave people their spines back. Whatever his speech did Ibiki could see that no one else was looking ready to leave.

Ibiki smiled "well, I guess that does it then, nothing left to do than to say that" everyone tensed as he paused "you all passed!" he roared as a strangely friendly grin took over his face.

Everyone was stunned silent by his announcement, only confused hums and grunts being voiced until someone finally said the question on everyone's mind "w-what?" said someone from within the class.

"I said you all pass!" repeated Ibiki, the friendly smile still on his face

"Yeah but what about the tenth question!" asked Sakura, her impatience beginning to show after all the mind games.

Ibiki's smile fell to a smirk "well let me explain, you see..."

"It was a test, the most important part" said Kakashi to Yugito within the secret room.

She turned to him, a blonde eyebrow arched "what? Theirs another part?"

Kakashi nodded "he's well known for being able to torture people without even having to lay a finger on them, he makes them torture themselves by simply screwing with their heads". Yugito wasn't getting what that had to do with this, "that's what he did here, he put them between a rock and a hard place, forcing them to make an important decision, to weather quit and go home or fight and put everything on the line in hopes of succeeding. The kind of decision a Chunin leader has to make every day out on the field".

Yugito was surprised by this reveal, everyone in there was put under pressure designed to simulate the hard decisions Chunin out in the field have to make every day. Ingenious this Ibiki was good, he was able to recreate that in a classroom of all places. She smiled as she saw her Genin still in there "seems they chose to stay and fight" she said, her voice showing a little pride and respect.

Kakashi hummed "seems mine did as well"

Yugito turned to him and gestured with a side nod to the class "so which one's are yours again?"

Kakashi eye smiled at her "still the leaf Genin"

She sighed in annoyance "do you usually annoy all foreign ninja like this?"

Kakashi laughed "I try" Yugito could only shake her head at they apparent elite of Konoha. There was the sound of glass shattering coming from within the room which caused all Jonin to instantly end their conversations and gather around the window. Kakashi recognized the person instantly and everyone there instantly knew her name because she was not afraid to announce it "so she's here already".

"Okay heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be slacking off I hope you're ready for the second part of they exam cause I'm your next instructor, Anko Mitarashi! Are you ready for the second test?"

Anko wore a cream trench coat, an orange skirt, and had purple hair tied up in a high spiky ponytail. To everyone, she seemed like a complete screaming nut job with how she just crashed in through the window, hung up a banner announcing herself with a long glorified title that was designed to brush her ego in a way that would make most cats purr till the morning sun. Everyone could only stare at her blankly as they tried to come to terms with her sudden arrival.

Anko grinned and threw her fist in they air "okay follow me!"

Seems she was gonna make the next test interesting.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well I hope you like this one, like I said at they end of the last chapter I wanted to do something different so I decided to focus of Kakashi and split the chapter between him and Yugito watching they exam and what was happening inside they exam. I liked doing they interactions between the two, I thought it would be something interesting to do rather than just going through the motions with the written, plus I could imagine Kakashi casually introducing himself to random foreign ninja when the mood hits him. I also really enjoyed writting Ibiki and the terror he can instill in people.**

 **Please review**


	21. A Chunin's Challenge

**This is Chapter 20 and I would just like to say thank you to all those of you who have been reading up to this point.**

 **Thank you for the 197 favs**

 **Thank you for the 251 followers**

 **Thanks for the 73 reviews**

 **and the massive amount of views.**

 **It makes me happy to know people are reading and enjoying my story, I'm sorry I can't make everyone happy with it but everyone has their tastes and I'm sure theirs a story for everyone on this website.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to you all and I hope you keep reading.**

 **This chapter is small and is just the introduction to the...**

 **FOREST OF DEATH!**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH20: A Chunin's Challenge

Team seven and all they other aspiring Chunins who endured the torturous written exam approached training ground 44. The place emanated with a dark threatening presence, the light of the sun just seeming to be swallowed up by the shadows of the forest, not a thing could be seen beyond its borders of shadows. Occasionally a howl or some sort of low deep growls could be heard coming from deep within the great forest, sounding too loud, aggressive and far away to have come from anything small and...none meat loving.

Anko stood before the crowd of gathered Genins, smirking like a snake before a cluster of helpless mice. She was soaking in the scared looks on some of their pitiful faces, loving the terror that they were trying so feebly not to express from gazing at her playground. If they thought the edge of the forest was scary to look at then they were gonna find what's inside to be the kind of shit found in nightmares.

Training Ground 44 was a phenomenon of epic proportions. Nobody was sure how the forest came to be how it was. Some speculate that it might have had something to do with the First Hokage, a man famous for possessing a one of a kind Kekkei Genkai capable of sprouting and summoning trees from his very Chakra. Some say it might be something in the soil or the water. Others say it's was an act of a God which caused the forest to become the way it was.

But hell if Anko cares she was just happy the place existed, it has brought her so many good times. Especially times when she is ordered to send unexpecting suckers like these lot in there with only the minimal amount of preparation and forewarning needed.

Did she mention she loves her job? because she really does!.

"Ahem!" coughed Anko to both clear her throat and gain all they unnerved Genins undivided attention "well kids, welcome to training ground 44" she said raising both arms up high as the forest imposingly towered over her "also know commonly as the forest of... _death_ " her smirk grew "and to me more personally, I call it my playground but moving on".

She shoved her hands into her trench coats pockets and glided forwards, somehow showing cockiness in her perfectly normal looking steps. "Now meat bags here's how it's gonna be, in the center of this big and naturally all-round dangerous place is a building where everyone who survives will meet up..." she almost snickered when she began hearing people whispering the word survive.

Anko lazily removed her hands from her pockets holding something in each of her hands "In order to be let into the building you will need both of these scrolls right here", she held up a white scroll with the kanji for heaven on it in her right while in her left she showed a black one with the Kanji for earth. She placed them back in her pockets and continued her explanation of the rules for the second exam "now each team will get one scroll, the name of the game if to acquire the second scroll, if you have an earth scroll you will need a heaven scroll and if you have a heaven scroll you will need an earth scroll. Simple! You can not, however, make use of two of the same scrolls, to get into the building you will need one of each scroll, how you get the scrolls from the other teams well...that's up to you, maggots!".

 **Sometime later**

Anko briefed everyone on everything. How this was going to be an intense survival test with all teams being surrounded by each other, everyone in enemy territory, a grueling challenge she said. How they all have a maximum of five days to reach the tower with both scrolls. The rule to not look at either of the scrolls with the consequences being instant disqualification. How they would need to fill in a consent form so that if they die it won't be her's or the village's problem. She decided to be a bit generous and warmed them to all watch out for all the man-eating animals and to not eat any of the poisons plants or they will be disqualified upon death.

How nice of her...

Sakura was wondering around the field before the forest, the wire fence surrounding the forest only a few steps away from her. She was currently looking at the consent form in her hand. She could really die in this test. She was hoping that the Jonin was just playing with them, she seemed like the type that would do that sort of thing, play mind games with you, set you on edge and make you scared of your own shadow all for a quick laugh.

Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts by the most familiar blood boiling voice.

"Well if it isn't billboard brow!"

Sakura looked up and soon wished she hadn't. She groaned when she saw it was Ino, the rest of her team standing a safe distance behind her. Shikamaru looking uninterested as ever. Choji staring at one of his ten remaining packets of chips debating on whether to save it for later or have one now; it was one the most frustrating decisions he had ever had to make.

Ino smirked as she approached Sakura, her hand on his hips "I can't believe your still here, really I would have thought you'd have been washed out by now, your big forehead should've been enough to get you tossed out!"

Sakura smiled mockingly at that "oh Ino, your just jealous that I get to spend five days with Sasuke and it's clearly turning you into someone petty and ugly" her face turned smugger as she gave a mocking laugh to her revival in love "and your already pretty ugly! Haha!" she lifted the back of her hand up to her mouth as she laughed at her rival.

Ino gritted her teeth and stomped over to the pinket who met her challenge half way. They glared death at each other, visible lighting and fire being exchanged as they childishly threw names at one another.

This was the show that met Naruto and Sasuke when they finally found Sakura.

"Wanna go stop them?" asked Sasuke.

"You kidding! I ain't getting in between that. You go!" said Naruto, looking at Sasuke like he was crazy. They angry girls always seemed to hit Naruto, especially if they are of the fangirl genre.

"No I've seen what happens to you" retorted Sasuke. Naruto scowled at that.

"Ugly!" shouted Ino

"Pig!" retorted Sakura

"billboard!" countered Ino

"Witch!" came Sakura

"Let's just wait until their done" advised Naruto, scratching the back of his cocked head.

"That could be a while" said Sasuke, his hands slipping into his pockets as he got comfortable in the position he was standing.

 **Some more time later**

"Doesn't seem too hard, all we have to do is get a heaven scroll, easy!" stated Naruto as he, Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the covered stand in which they just acquired their earth scroll after Anko gave the command and Ino and Sakura were finally done with their name-calling contest.

Sakura never felt so mortified when she realized her team had been watching her; especially Sasuke!.

"humm I wouldn't get too sure of yourself Naruto their seems to be a lot of strong guys here, theirs Haku and his team" remarked the Uchiha who nodded over to the Ice user and his team, he then turned his gaze "the team from Kumo", his eyes shifted again "the Sound ninja...and of course" his expression turned grimmer as his eyes landed on the final team on his list "the Sand ninja". The Uchihas eyes were not unmet as Garra met his gaze; neither blinking or bothering to tear their gaze away, they just stared like two statues carved to face each other.

Sakura leaned over to whisper to her blonde teammate "should we do something, he's been staring at that creepy guy for a bit now"

Naruto shook his head "nah he's just trying to size him up, though I imagine I already know what he's gonna suggest..."

"We should avoid them" said Sasuke his tone severe.

"Bullseye!" commented Naruto with a foxy smirk.

Sakura nodded "yeah, agreed those guys don't seem right, especially that one with the large gourd on his back...h-he gives me the creeps" said Sakura getting the chills whenever she catches sight of the distant figure of Garra from the corner of her eye; she was hell bent on avoiding eye contact at all costs.

They heard the call from Anko over the coms telling them to line their asses up and get ready to head into the Forest of Death, but made it extra clear that if anyone wanted to quit they better do it now.

Two teams threw in the towel, clearly losing their nerve at the sight of the place. As have many.

Team Seven quickly hurried to their assigned gate, the scroll being handed over to Sakura for safe keeping. They hoped that any enemies would suspect them, the teams strongest to be in possession of it.

As they stood before the two-story tall metal wire fence, they felt a small chilling sensation wash over them, it seemed to want to wrap itself around their necks and choke the courage right out of them. Was it the primal malice of the forest trying to scare them off?

Whatever it was they beat it down! No way was this gonna stop them not after what they've been through up till now.

Not when this was a chance for Sakura to proof her worth not just to her team, but to herself.

Not when this was just another small insignificant stone in Sasuke's path up the mountain of vengeance.

Not when getting through this hurdle was Naruto's key to his father's identity.

NO!

There was a buzz over the coms and Anko's voice began to flood the field "okay! potential Chunins or forest lunches, fasten your pouches, swallow the bile because in about a few seconds your either running in or away! Okay!" even though they knew she couldn't see them some felt the need to nod to her non-order; she was a scary woman and took pride in that.

"5"

The less hardened young ninja tensed as if lions were about to be unleashed upon them, and for all they knew there could be.

"4"

Everyone checked to see that their equipment was at the ready in the most effective manner.

"3"

Genin young or seasoned began to sweat and feel their throats going dry. Why was she taking so long!? this was torture!

"2"

The grin could be heard in her voice, some were beginning to feel like she had them in a strap chair and was sharpening a knife right in front of them.

"1"

Everyone tensed, waiting for these gates to open so they could run away from her tortures taunting, screw the forest her mouth was the most dangerous thing out here! Any longer hearing her play with their minds and emotions will drive every Genin on the field insane!

"GO!" she roared over the coms.

Like the boom of a cannon and everyone was off through the gates that sprung open inwards with the dark shadows of the forest now free for all the Genins to explore and speed through.

The shadows of the forest embraced their new guests.

Anko leaned back into her chair, feeling satisfied. She was sure everyone even the most hardened amongst them were now on edge after she gave a nice...slow...countdown. After all, if she couldn't do that what right would she have to call herself the second best interrogator in the Hidden Leaf. She was sure she got their hearts racing before they even moved past the gates. But eh! Her bit was done now and she was feeling a bit hungry.

Oh! Look right on time!

Anko turned to the Chunin who she sent out to go pick up some of her favourite Dango "Ah good timing scrub I was just finished with getting this whole thing under way. Now gimme!" she said before snatching the box right out of his hands and eagerly opening it. Her happy expression turned foul as she looked at the contents and looked back at the Chunin "hey! why are their only 19 sticks in here, I asked for 20!"

The Chunin began to look a little nervous and took a step back from the woman, he hadn't expected her to notice. How foolish. "well you see, I sort of may have gotten a little hungry on the way back sooooo..."

Before he even noticed everyone else had fled the room to get to what was hopefully a safe distance. Anko closed the box of incomplete Dango, settled it atop her desk, her back was turned to the man, not even looking at him but even then he felt himself being pinned in place by the presence she was now radiating.

"I see" was all she voiced before she got started on teaching the man a valuable life-saving lesson about her.

If there was ever a way to describe the pain this unnamed man went through on that fateful day, demons would call it The Anko Dango Repentance. He never ate Dango again after that, probably brought up too many bad memories.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please review.**


	22. A Chunin's Predator

**Well we are over the 20 mark, I am thankful to all of those who have stuck with this story. I am excited we are finally getting into the forest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH21 A Chunin's Predator

Team seven had landed on the floor of the Forest of death, thinking it best to try and strategies. That was until nature called Naruto and he needed to go whiz, he grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, scooting away "oops sorry guys gotta go!".

A few minutes passed as Sasuke and Sakura waited for him to return and when he did they were surprised to find he wasn't exactly alone. Behind Naruto, tied up and beaten up, being dragged along by ninja wire was...someone unfamiliar as well as unconscious.

Naruto let the wire go and turned to them "he tried jumping me while I was...busy, rude! But luckily I had some clones watching my back so they got the drop on him before he got the drop on me".

Sasuke nodded and looked down at the man "let's interrogate him, see if he has something that might help us locate a Heaven scroll quickly" he suggested. Everyone nodded and the two boys placed and seated the man up against a tree, he soon began to come to and when he did the first thing he was met with was the coal black near-glare of Sasuke "where's the rest of your team?"

The masked man, quickly losing all drowsiness and despite the cover over his mouth sneered up "heh as if I'd ever tell you"

Sasuke held a long blank stare for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes, when they next opened black had turned to blood red and six tomoe spun into existence "well guess where doing this the hard way then" he said, smirking at the shocked man; fear in his eyes at seeing the legendary Sharingan for the first time in his life. Sasuke removed his smirk as he stepped closer "well I could use the practice, haven't really gotten the chance to use these for integration. Hope you aren't very strong willed"

Sasuke got onto a knee and grabbed the man by his head forcing his gaze onto him, he stared him straight in his shaking eyes. He forced more power into his eyes, sending out strings of chakra to connect with the man eyes and run their way through his visual cortex and down into his cerebral cortex. He couldn't feel the man resisting much, maybe he wasn't aware of the Sharingan's most fearsome power, Genjutsu; maybe it's reputation had dwindled since his clan's destruction.

Well the loss in fame will be his advantage then.

Now how should he do this? What would any Uchiha do? What would Shisui do? What would Grandfather do? What would Itachi...do? Sasuke burned that last dredging question with hate, he won't do anything he might do. Never!.

He supposed any Uchiha in his possession would try to get the man to talk, tell him everything he wanted to know. But what was the best way to do that? He remembered reading somewhere that people tended to let things slip when their drunk, drugged or seriously sleep deprived.

Genjutsu was they art of illusions. Is how most people saw it, but it was so much more than that, it was more accurately like they art of invading a person's mind, the best Genjutsu's could turn loyal ninjas against their own, create sleeper cells or even put them under another's control like a full-fledged puppet. Mind Control would be one way of describing those levels it. But that stuff naturally isn't talked about in schools very often.

So getting this guy to talk with Genjutsu shouldn't be impossible, even for young Sasuke. He was a genius, naturally gifted, he's had his Sharingan fully matured for years now maybe not mastered but he could cast Genjutsu.

When he was still a kid with Naruto, the blonde had managed to convince him on a few occasions to try out his Genjutsu skills on some of the locals. Harmless stuff like making them believe it suddenly started raining, frustrating them and making them complain all the way home. Another was making a person see all the wrong colours, it was he will admit a bit funny watching the guy get corrected throughout the day on what colour was what. There was more, sure but it was all in the name of honing his visual prowess...mostly.

The young Uchiha reached deep with his chakra into the man's mind and simply willed his mind to slow down, again there wasn't much resistance other than him trying to shake free, but that soon ceased. The light began to fade from his eyes as he stared dead at the calmly spinning tomoe, like the slow turning of a windmill on a brisk day.

Sasuke smirked at the gormless look on the visible areas of the man's face. "so I'll ask again, where's your team?"

The man's zoned out eyes never left him as he spoke, his voice void of any sense on what he was saying "away in the forest, I left on my own in hopes of raising less suspicion when approaching a team disguised as one of their own"

Sasuke hummed in interest "do you have a scroll?"

"No" was all he said.

Sasuke stood back "well that's a shame" he said. The man still unable to tear his eyes away from Sasuke's felt his lights go out after Sasuke briefly intensified his gaze. Sasuke stood and turned to his team "I say we leave him here and move on" they all nodded and left speeding through the forest.

As they were moving Sasuke had a disquieting thought cross his mind about the security of their team. He turned to Naruto and Sakura "hey I think we should come up with a password"

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, not getting what he meant.

"I mean so that we know who each other is, that guy back there said he was trying to disguise himself as one of us" he looked at Naruto as he said this "so he could infiltrate our team and steal our scroll, we got lucky this time we might not next time if we don't come up with a way of recognising each other"

Naruto scratched his chin as he jumped from branch to branch, lagging slightly behind as he thought of something. He snapped his fingers and grinned when he had a great idea "hey Sasuke!". The Uchiha turned and saw Naruto's eyes changed to their golden state, then back to blue, then back to gold then back again in a bit of pattern.

Sasuke looked at him curiously for a second until he caught on to what he was doing and activated his Sharingan and began spinning them clockwise, then anti, then back again but quicker in its own little pattern. Sasuke hn'd, liking it "yeah that will work for us, but what about" he turned to Sakura who had a fading look of fascination on her face from watching her teammates do that little eye show.

They all stopped as they tried to think up something for her.

"Well she can't change her eye's like we can" pointed out Sasuke.

"well duh!" said Naruto.

An idea struck Sasuke "hey Naruto you got any ink on you?" the Uzumaki nodded and pulled out a little well of ink and a brush from one his flak jackets pockets. Sasuke nodded in approval at this and turned to the curious girl "good with this we can mark you secretly". Sasuke studied her over looking for the best place to mark until he pointed at where it should be "Sakura pull aside your collar" he all but ordered.

Sakura tensed and pulled aside the collar of her quiqo dress showing the clear skin underneath. Sasuke nodded to Naruto and he dipped his brush and began drawing, she tried not to fidget at the wet, cool and ticklish feeling of the dip brush gliding across her exposed collar bone.

Before she knew it Naruto was done and she now had a little drawing of a small fox's head on her collar bone. He told her to give it second to dry. Sakura straightened her dress when Naruto said it was alright "okay we good now?" she asked feeling embarrassed at letting Naruto willing draw on her, though she had to admit the drawing was good and the fox looked cute. He was good with a brush she noted.

Sasuke nodded "yeah just don't let anyone see it" she nodded "okay let's go!".

They once again took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch hoping to stumble across any unsuspecting team. With a small list of exceptions.

The forest seemed to go on forever, the trees seemed to get more outrageously huge the deeper they got in, all things, in fact, seemed to get bigger the deeper they got in, plants, insects, and other animals alike. But that didn't bother the boys, not so much for the girl though whose skin crawled at the slightest glimpse of they extra large bugs the forest had to offer.

"Eww! did you guys see that giant beetle!" yelled yet whispered Sakura to her two teammates.

Naruto grinned "yeah I know right it was huge! About the size of a table. I wonder what other huge things are out here?" he said sounding thrilled.

"Don't say that! I don't want to know what 'other huge things!' are out here thank you very much!" yelled Sakura, her fist clenched in an angry gesture **, "you tell him girl!"** yelled inner Sakura.

A few hours later they stopped in an another small clearing between the trees. No luck in locating a team. Sasuke turned to everyone "okay, well take a small break here and..." he stopped short as he and everyone felt a weirdly strong gust go by.

A leaf soon followed, it moved so fast that if anyone who wasn't a ninja might have never seen it zip passed and make a small cut in Naruto's white sleeve, the cut looking a clean as what could be made by Kunai. But what pushed the leaf was only the beginning when the power of a small hurricane came slamming into them all, it violently came crashing into them intent on knocking them off their feet and hurling them in every direction.

The forest seemed to shake from the unyielding wave of wind, grass was being peeled away, bushes were being reduced to nothing and bark was getting skinned off the mighty trees around them.

They all fought hard, applying chakra to their feet to keep them fixed to the ground their hold was beginning to slip against the force of the wind and before they knew it the ground was lost them. There was so much chaos that by the time they storm ended they were all scattered.

Sasuke somehow managed to get under some bushes and saw the gouge carved into the ground by whatever wind Jutsu that was, it was strong, stronger than anything Naruto had ever pulled and that worried him greatly.

He sensed someone behind him and drew a kunai, oh it was Sakura. He then narrowed his eyes, or was it? "Show me" he ordered

She then narrowed her green eyes "show me first". He smirked, activated his Sharingan and did his little eye dance. She sighed in relief and showed the little fox head on her collar bone, oh! it had a winky face Sasuke hadn't noticed at first "that's good, now where's Naruto?".

Sasuke gave a grim look as he looked back at the gouge "I'm more worried about whoever did that Jutsu"

Sakura frowned and put a hand on her hip "you sure it was a Jutsu? and not just another one of those extreme things that just happens in this damn forest, like the bugs!" she shivered at the last part. It made sense to her, extreme plant life, extreme wildlife and extreme weather to be the nice little horrible cherry on top of it all.

Sasuke shook his head "no that was a Jutsu designed to split us up, a wind type and a powerful one at that" said Sasuke shrewdly. He crawled out from under the bush and was now standing with Sakura.

"Hey guys!" came the voice of Naruto as he approached them, jogging.

Sasuke lifted his hand, halting him "show me". Naruto's eyes flashed gold and did their little show. Sasuke nodded in approval and Naruto joined them.

Naruto brushed his clothes a little as he joined the group, removing dust and dirt from his outfit "man what the hell was that, I've never seen a wind Jutsu like that before".

 **"Yes it was certainly...an impressive one"** said Hiro, his voice showing worry **"I don't like that, I think you both better move quick and get to safety, now!"**

As much as they didn't like the thought of running he did sound serious "it could be the Sand Genin" said Sasuke. Sakura gulped at that, the thought of that boy with the giant gourd on his back made her stiffen like a rod.

"Maybe we should move then!" she squeaked out, gesturing with her hand eager to get the hell out of his possible vicinity.

Naruto nodded "yeah let's go". They all readied to jump back in the trees...until...

"ohhh, planning to leave so sooon, areyou?"

Everyone tensed at the sound of the smooth, almost viscous voice that came from above and behind. The three Genin turned and saw standing on a branch above them was a woman with long black hair, a deathly pale complexion, wearing a straw hat and dawning a headband from Grass country. She smiled down at them, the smile speaking volumes of what she was thinking and planning, not at all interested in hiding her malevolent intentions.

"Hmmm" was all she voiced a she looked them over with her eyes, studying them as if under a microscope. She reached into her robe and pulled out an...Earth scroll! "I assume you want this" she said holding it up for them all to see. They all stared at it, but no one dared make a move for it. She smiled at the unease so clear in all of them "so you do have a Heavens scroll then?" Sakura took a reflexive step back "good" she said catching the movement.

The grass ninja lifted her Earth scroll to her mouth, a long tongue came out and slithered around the scroll before she pushed it in and down her throat, swallowing the whole thing in one gulp.

Everyone watched this with wide eyes and disgusted expressions.

 _ **"Well she must be popular"**_ was all Hiro could think a seeing that odd...talent.

The woman wiped her mouth looking to have almost enjoyed eating the roll of paper "well by they end of this one of use is gonna have both". He pale hand ran over the bridge of her nose and reached her right eye where she pulled down her eyelid, the subtle gesture making everyone focus in and stare right into her sickly yellow eye.

And then it happened.

Death!

I washed over them like a firestorm, their forms covered in burns, cuts and blood like the Grass kunoichi was a bomb that just detonated right in front of them. But it wasn't over, next they felt kunai lodge themselves into their foreheads and stood frozen in shock at how suddenly it happened, they felt the blood run down their faces like a single tear weeping their end.

Then in the next instant, everything was back to normal.

They hit the ground, panting, ice cold sweat dripping from them, their hearts pounding in their chests like hammers against their ribs making their chest hurt, each muscle in their bodies wound up tight, all wounds that were on them a second ago gone. No burns, no cuts, no blood, no Kunai in the head but someone it still felt like it happened.

Sasuke looked up from the ground at the Kunoichi who was now on ground level with them, that worried Sasuke, he didn't see her move. He scowled at her wondering what the hell just happened, did she show them their deaths is that what just happened? Was that how she was going to kill them? No! That isn't going to happen!.

Sasuke fought his way back onto his feet. He saw Naruto doing the same, seems he was thinking along the same line as him. Sakura though she was still on her knee, tears streaming down her face, a look of pure horror and despair etched into her features; she was paralyzed with fear.

The woman looked fascinated by the boy's display of will "how impressive, you can still move"

Naruto grinned "well of course we can! Ain't nothin gonna keep us down! You witch!" shouted Naruto even as his form shook. It was clear to her that he was bluffing but she gave him points for putting on a good show of courage like that.

The grass nin walked a bit more forwards "okay then, now what are you gonna do?" she asked, her gaze grew a bit more intense. It sent new body freezing shivers through the boys; they felt like she was turning them into stone with just her gaze.

" **Naruto!"** suddenly came the voice of Hiro snapping the boy out of his fear.

 _"Um what is it? were sort of in the middle of a standoff"_

 **"You aren't anymore, run!"**

 _"Um what? why!?"_ he asked, not liking they order to run, especially a second time.

 **"Whoever this person is their no Genin, she's way too powerful to be one, now get your team out of there! She will kill you all. Now run!"**

Naruto grew worried at this, he's never heard him sound so panicked before. Naruto turned to Sasuke, his body now feeling free once more from the woman's paralyzing hold. Sasuke wasn't doing so well, he was shaking and beginning to sweat, he looked ready to throw up everything. This wasn't good, wasn't Gramps doing anything to knock him out of it too?

 **"He's trying Naruto but Sasuke won't listen, he's too frightened to listen"** came Kurama, his voice carrying a threatening growl, not towards him but one that said he was ready at any moment to begin feeding power to his host **"be ready to move Naruto, this woman's trouble"**.

The Uzumaki gave a mental nod _"it seems like both Gramps and Kurama don't like the feeling of this creep"_.

The creepy lady's eyes lit up with interest at seeing the blondes form ceasing to shiver with fright "ohh aren't you a tough one, blessed with a strong spine I see" her long tongue lolled out of her mouth and licked all around her lips and then some. Naruto almost gagged at the sight; though he couldn't help but wonder if he could do that too.

Kurama sighed in heavy annoyance at hearing his host's ridiculous thoughts.

Hirofumi couldn't help but slightly wonder the same thing but pushed those thoughts aside; he'd try it later.

The woman shrugged and strode leisurely forward like she owned the forest floor "oh well, your bravery won't save you or anyone" she pulled out three kunai in one hand, each knife held between her fingers. Naruto tensed and began calling upon Kurama's chakra, not summoning it up just yet but keeping it just beneath the surface.

She lined the darts up agonizingly slow, she was playing with them, she clearly didn't think much of them and why would she? She was showing to be powerful enough to set his Grandfather on edge, to make Kurama agree that he should run; if she was anything like Zabuza then they were in deep trouble and needed to get away from her.

The dead smile on her face stretched an inch before she flicked the knives at her prey, each heading on perfect course for all of the Genins foreheads. They were going with enough force that their forehead protectors would do nothing to actually protect them.

It was then that Naruto saw their opportunity, he summoned forth his cloak, sent out an arm of chakra to each of his teammates, snatching them out of the darts paths and disappeared in a shining blur into the forest.

The Grass ninja stared flabbergasted at what she just saw, she was certainly not expecting that. She knew full well what that was _"interesting, a most interesting turn of events"_. The Jinchuriki of the nine-tails on the same team as Itachi's little brother. The surprised look on her face slithered in a hungry grin, her tongue came out longer than ever before and licked her lips more intently, "well then time to continue the hunt".

Naruto breathed hard, not from exhaustion but from how close that was. He had ran as fast as he could and as hard as he could to get him and his team away from that freak back there, he wasn't sure how long they had until she found them. He knew she would find them, that look in her eyes promised them that they weren't safe from her; whoever she is.

This so-called Genin raised so many questions, the most prominent one being how someone like her was ever still a Genin!? And why she was here? If she is as powerful as she seems then why play around? She could just take the scroll from them by force if she wanted to. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration at these thoughts.

"Naruto" the Uzumaki turned and saw that Sasuke had apparently come back to his sense.

"Ahh your back are ya?" Naruto turned to Sakura and saw that she seemed to be slowly coming back around as well.

"Naruto, we gotta keep moving" said Sasuke, his voice carried something Naruto has really never heard so clearly before. Fear.

The Uzumaki couldn't explain why but hearing that in his voice made something inside of him just want to punch him. But Naruto took a deep breath and forced those angry feelings down, as much as he hated hearing Sasuke like that it wouldn't do well to start getting angry at his friend for sounding scared, after all, he was like him just a second ago. "Yeah, let's get out.."

"Guys watch out!" yelled Sakura just in time to make Naruto and Sasuke aware of the humungous! snake! that somehow snuck up on them. They quickly jumped out of the way heading for the branches above, the snake turned and darted straight for Sasuke it's harshly yellow eyes showing hunger.

As they oversized snake neared the Uchiha he saw more to the snake than they others could see, the hunger in it, they aura around it, it was not primal. There was a deeper want in those slitted eyes, it wanted him, it wanted everything from him! It wanted to consume him in his entirety.

As its mouth opened it was then that he saw it, it was her! it was all her! Her presence was all over that thing like a stink, her eyes hovered behind it like a haunting visage. Sasuke felt her wash over him like ice water trying to drown him,"no, no, NO!". The visage of the one he must kill flashed through his mindhitting him like a volt _"I can't die yet!"._ "Stay away!" he roared grabbing two hands full of shuriken and throwing them with careless disregard at the snakes huge mouth.

Most of them flew into the soft squishy mouth of the snake, causing it to swallow most of the throwing stars and cut up all they inside of its mouth and throat making it choke on its own blood.

It's huge body fell limp and it crashed onto some of the thick sturdy branches of the huge trees.

Sasuke landed on a branch of his own, his breath husk from panic, his eyes wide and shaking, but it was dead now it must have just been one of the local wildlife thinking it found an easy meal. His mind must have just been playing tricks on him, right? No! He knows what he saw it was her she had something to do with that giant snake!.

Sakura was worried about Sasuke, she didn't know what to do. What could she do for him? He was stronger than her, braver than her and he was gifted with both talent and powers she couldn't understand. But he was scared just like her which only made her more scared, he was freaking out making panicked moves, that wasn't anything like the Sasuke she knew. Calm, collected, cool, decisive, strong, fearless but now he wasn't any of those things, now he was just like her, just like anyone else. Human."oh Sasuke" she whispered to herself.

Now Naruto's anger was brewing. What was that just then? Did Sasuke miss? Did all his shuriken really not hit that big open target? Was he really letting himself get shaken up this much! Who is this guy! This isn't the Sasuke he knew, this wimp isn't the guy he grew up beside. Okay, he understands that this person chasing them was bad news, seriously bad, but come one! Get over it! Don't show her that you're scared of her, don't show her that you're frightened. If Sasuke didn't pull himself together soon he swears he's gonna punch him.

 _Crack!_

Everyone tensed and focused in on the fresh corpse of the snake.

 _Crack, crickkk!_

Naruto heard his Grandfather in the back of his head, he nodded and rushed to complete that Jutsu. So it was that bad then.

The form of the kunoichi began breaking out of the thick skin of the giant snake, tile sized scales breaking apart around her, her body covered in its thick bodily fluids, her long black hair on full display with absence of her hat, hiding her face from view but doing nothing to drowned out her haunting voice "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural for the prey to never let down its guard.." she lifted her head revealing her hungry and excited face "in the face of its predator! Hehe" she said, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and moving with a life of it's.

Then she moved, fast! Not with her legs but her entire body, it moved with the fluidity and grace of a snake as she slithered around the branch towards Sasuke, her body a blur as she quickly approached her Uchiha target. _"Got a move! but I can't! Someone help! Anybody!"_ thought the panicked and terrified boy who was forced to watch in slow motion as she approached, her gaze maddening, any attempt at putting her under a Genjutsu getting cut down, her mind was strong, too strong!. She wasn't human she couldn't be!.

Orochimaru was almost there he could taste the boy's untapped power, yes his body will do perfectly...one day.

A few dozen meters remained between them and no further was covered by the snake in woman's flesh as he was met with a pair of legs, wearing shinobi boots, black pants, and red shin wrap. He looked up and was shocked to be met with a pair red hot glaring Sharingan "you will go no further" said Hirofumi to the stunned snake, his presence like an inferno, his rage crystal clear in everything his presence represented "I will not let you harm these children!".

Orochimaru in his woman's voice could only say one thing " _innn_ teresting"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**

 **Responces**

 **Brightheart10: that scene with Anko just came to me one day.**

 **santoserimar: glad it could make your day :D**

 **Valor-Derzod: CH1 sorry, CH2 sorry, CH21 not giving anything away**

 **Guest: well you must hate me now**

 **Libra-no-ninja9: and I hope you keep enjoying. and don't worry about your English, I live in Britain and...never passed my GCSE  
**

 **Buterflypuss: oooh changing the norm are we? :3**


	23. A Chunin's Predator Part 2

**I am sorry chapters start coming out slower but I am currently on a busy few weeks at Uni, reaching they end of the first term.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH22: A Chunin's Predator Part 2

Sasuke stared at the pristine white-clothed back of his Grandfather as he stood like an immovable wall between him and the Grass Ninja. He wasn't sure how to feel as he stood there protecting him, he knew he felt relief but he also felt something else; something that was eating at him and he wasn't sure what to call it.

Weakness, he guessed, that's how he felt ever since this Grass Ninja appeared, on top of feeling afraid, on top of just wanting to run, run hard, run fast, run far away with every imaginary footstep causing his brothers accursed voice to echo through his head. Even Hirofumi being connected to him for so long could never drown out that voice when it seriously wanted to taunt him.

Sasuke hated it, this amalgamation of cold feelings, running like tar through him. He wanted to be stronger, he thought he was stronger, stronger than this! But he wasn't and now he needed protecting. It filled him with disgust.

It seems his brother was right about him.

The young self-loathing Uchiha was brought back to reality by the voice of Naruto as he appeared beside him with Sakura "come on Sasuke! we gotta get away from here!" urged Naruto as he pulled Sasuke to his feet. The Uchiha didn't do much to help as he stared blankly into space. Sharingan faded but still there.

"What the hell's going on!?" yelled Sakura, confused on the whole situation "how the hell is he here?" she asked pointing over to Hiro.

"How the hell should I know!?" replied Naruto as he slung Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and readied to leave.

Sakura clenched her jaw in frustration at the lack of answers. The man from Wave was here now, how? Was the first question, and why? the second. Though Sakura did notice one thing, he had the Sharingan like Sasuke which only raised more and further nagging questions. But Sakura pushed them aside for following Naruto as he started taking off into the forest, yelling at her to get a move on.

As she moved in along aside him she couldn't help but glance over at Sasuke, his eyes appearing misted over, the Sharingan's light gone leaving them looking dull, flat and weak; stealing away they awe inspiring sensation that often came with their presence. _"Sasuke, what's wrong?"_ she was worried as he wasn't doing much to help Naruto carry him, he just hung off him looking a million miles away. All the fight looking drained out of him. Had the Grass ninja really sunk her claws into him that much?

As Sakura thought it over she did seem awfully fixated on Sasuke, this train of thought worried her. Did that woman perhaps want to hurt him? Sakura shook these thoughts away, that wasn't important right now what was important was getting to safety and that meant getting far away from those two back there.

Naruto grunted as he was forced to push off another large branch with twice as much effort as usual. He wished Sasuke would just snap out of it. What in hell was wrong with him? Had that woman shaken him that much? It boiled his blood to think that, not cause he was worried but because it pissed him off to think that he was really that easy to scare, he thought Sasuke had more backbone than this. Then again maybe Naruto just has more than is normal, after all he lives with a giant fox and a ghost, but in a way so does Sasuke. Ahh! It was so annoying to think about! He's gonna have to have a good talk with Sasuke when their far away from that creepy nin.

Hirofumi and the Grass Ninja continued to stare at each other, she saw Hiro twitch and immediately retreated back, unwound herself from around the branch and up to higher ground. Hiro tracked all this effortless with his eyes, seeing everything in perfect detail.

She landed on a branch and looked down at the man below, her creepy smile returning which seemed to be an inveterate feature of hers. "My oh my another bearer of the Sharingan has decided to grace my presence" she said, her tongue slipping out to roll around her lips "tell me, why are you here? Could it be that you're with Itachi?" she asked, curiosity in each word. While saying this the undercover Sannin did a ram seal behind his back dispelling any potential Genjutus he could be inflicted with; he refused to fall prey to those eyes again.

Hiro hardened his gaze "I have a better question!" the woman cocked her head slightly "who are you!?" he less asked and more demanded to know.

The not-Genin feigned innocence "me? I'm just a simple Genin looking to attain the second scroll needed to pass this exam, why? Who do you think I am?" she asked, her smile slithering wider.

Hirofumi's gaze turned razor sharp as he looked up, his eyes occasionally rotating "I don't think you are who you say you are, your far too skilled and powerful to be a Genin"

The woman's smile never faltered as these accusations were made "well I was called a prodigy growing up"

Hiro didn't so much as smile at the coy retort "I'm sure you were" he said flatly "and you are no Genin, what do you want with those kids? What do you really want?" his tone returned to demanding.

She smirked "I don't want anything right now, I just want to see if a certain someone is worthy of a little gift of mine" her smirk dropped a little and her voice turned a little chilly "so far he's proved to be disappointing, so easily rattled I think his blood is a little too tepid right now"

Hiro's face turned grim _"Sasuke"_ "well whatever you want, it ends here"

She laughed at that, it was hollow and low as if coming from deep within a dark cave "oh I think not, you see this.." she paused as the wild menacing look retook her eyes " _ **is just the beginning**_!".

Hiro's sense's told him to move just as the wood beneath him burst open to reveal a nasty forest green snake, that somehow burrowed its way into the tree. It went for his neck but missed as he jumped away to another branch.

He moved off to the side as the woman came soaring in trying to kick him in the head, she grabbed the branch with her chakra and swung herself back around. Once on her feet she sprinted at the man covering the distance with the terrifying speed of a so-called Genin, she threw in a right hook to his face but he ducked and brought up his fist to her chin but she leaned back.

Hiro followed his fist up into they air and aimed a kick at her head but she just leaned back further, at an angle that would certainly break most people's spines and fell into a back flip. Hiro landed and ran in fast, spinning into a kick seeking to do some damage before she could stand back up though she didn't pause and the heavy strike missed. She appeared to be going for another flip but instead fell onto her back and slithered away around the tree with speed that would make her a blur in they eyes of normal people.

She returned to her feet, limbs and bones reverting back to normal without so much as a sound. She smiled, a pleased look "you are good, your timing, instincts, and Taijutsu are all phenomenal" her head cocked to the side as something seemed to play on her mind "I wonder how your Ninjutsu is though, with those eyes you must have copied some interesting techniques".

Hirofumi, his expression, as blank and as chill looking as a winters glacier, was completely contrasted by the on edge watchfulness of his Sharingan. There was no kidding around in this, whoever this person is was after Sasuke. He doesn't know what she wants with him or wants to give him but he'd be damned if he was gonna let her get to him. "You wanna see my Ninjutsu prowess huh" his brow creased as he formed some handseals, lightning fast "well here's one for you **'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'** ".

The raging fireball sprang from his lips and was fast approaching the woman whose eyes widened in amazement at they unnatural searing heat that was instantly charcoaling the stretch of branch between them. The fire swallowed her whole and hit the trunk behind her leaving a black stain of burned wood and glowing embers. As the dust cleared the woman's scorched body hit the ground unmoving.

But he wasn't fooled, his eyes saw it.

He spun around and landed a good solid kick across the startled woman's pale face making her head snap to the side, throwing her off balance. The body behind him crumbled to dry mud, but he didn't care more soil for the forest.

The woman fell into a spin and was coming back around. Hiro was startled when he saw something gleam in his peripheral vision, seeing a sharp shiny metal edge coming at him. Hiro leaned back and saw in great detail as he focused on the blade passing his vision that it was oddly (some would say disgustingly) in fact coming out the woman's mouth.

Hiro jumped and handspringed back to gain some needed distance and watched in weird fascination as the woman regurgitated an entire sword _"she really must be popular"_ , was they only thought Hiro had to all her impressive feats of what she could shove down her throat. First a thick scroll. Now an entire sword. _"what else has she got down there?"_ he wondered before noticing the blade "wait is that the Kusanagi Blade?" he asked surprised to see such a thing in the hands of this woman.

She smirked as she lifted her head, her hair ruffled and covering half her face "oh so you recognize it, isn't it a beautiful piece? I sure do hope someone like you can appreciate a true masterpiece of craftsmanship" she said as she presented the legendary blade, letting the light gleam of its flawless edge.

Hirofumi didn't say anything, he just knew how dangerous that blade was. Hiro took an uneasy step back as the woman brushed the hair from her face, it was then that he saw it, her face, it was _torn_ on the side where he kicked her, like some sort of thin rubber hanging off her face. It revealed sickly white skin, a single yellow eye with a snake-like slit for a pupil and light purple markings around the eye. Hiro couldn't believe his eyes, he knew what he was looking at and it wasn't a henge no way, and that skin covering her face wasn't fake it was real, it was real human flesh.

Hirofumi bit down and scowled "who are you? and who's face is that?"

She chuckled, at first it was light and haughty but then got deeper and more decrepit sounding, like it had been worn out and lost all traces of humanity along the way. When she spoke it was no longer the voice she had used up till now "who I am is no longer your concern, I've wasted too much time in this fight" she said with the voice of a man before zipping forward in fast confusing movements, spiraling around the tree leaving behind a narrow trail of dust where ever she last was.

Hiro instantly jumped away and higher into the trees, running through seals. She followed moving like a bullet train up the trunk of the tree and maneuvered with impossible flexibility out of the way of the folly of small fireballs that came at her. Hiro lost her as she moved around the back of the tree and waited for her next move which came fast as she fell from above looking to run her blade right through him.

He moved fast off the branch and to an adjacent one, she outstretched her arm and a snake launched out looking to bite down on him, it's two fangs glistened with venom. Before the snake could even hope do that he grabbed it and crushed its windpipe and spine killing it instantly; the not-woman was briefly surprised by that action.

Hiro gripped the dead snake still attached to the woman's arm with his other hand and yanked hard pulling her off the branch and over to him. Before going in for they attack Hiro watched her and looked for the best way to attack, direct? no she would lash out with that sword; all others were open though. He jumped up and hovered over her before coming down and booting her in the back, he felt her spine bend willing to his feet, he expected as much but it did its job and sent her plummeting down and out of control.

The man in woman's skin regained focus and sent a snake to wrap around a branch, it gave him a brief pause before it was destroyed and reduced to meaty chunks by a blast of wind. The beheaded snake flopped in the air beside him, hanging out of his sleeve with small streams of blood leaving brief red lines in they air.

He gripped his Kusanagi tighter and turned on his decent and saw three Hiro's, one was releasing the sign for a wind Jutsu while they other two were finished with the seals for a wind and fire Jutsu. The disguised Sannins eyes widened at the implications of this.

He was preparing to substitute.

But it was already too late.

Both Hiro's let loose fire and wind and the two met in the middle, the air feeding the fire and the flames igniting they air as the move exploded down across they air and over the target that screamed in agony as his female skin was washed away be they outrageously intense fire.

Orochimaru felt his skin, _his_! skin! now burning, his hair long gone, his world was nothing but fire and pain right now and still was as the flames finally reseeded and his burnt black body was left to fall freely until it landed unceremoniously onto one of the many thick and painfully hard branches.

He didn't know at what point it was when he lost his Kusanagi, nor when the remains of the dead snake on his arm were turned to nothing. Orochimaru could only make out the world with one eye, they other boiled away leaving a void on one side of his vision, even with his one good eye the world was still hard to make out. As he breathed it was a desperate gasp, he was pretty sure he was choking on the smoke of his own burned flesh. he could faintly taste his smoky self on his tongue and smell the horrid scent of his charcoaled body.

It all made him laugh inside at just how fragile he still was.

Hirofumi followed the now unrecognizable body and landed beside it and stared down, his Sharingan faded away and he looked with some pity at the mess he had made. The snake-like eye looked up at him and he looked back "I said I wouldn't let you go any further" was all he had to say as he turned and began walking away, ready to dispell.

" _heh heh heh_ "

Hiro tensed as he turned on heel and found himself staring at a new face, no it was the same one just now 'unmasked'. He reactivated his Sharingan to believe he wasn't seeing things. The man was fine, better than fine in fact, there wasn't a scratch or a singe on him. He glanced behind him and saw a body, no it wasn't that it was like a shell, or a skin and it was rotting away.

The man had the sickly pale skin, yellow snake eyes with sharp neat drawn purple marking around his eyes, but now he revealed to have long straight jet black hair and an even more cunning smirk than his female alter ego. "well I must say even though that didn't kill me it certainly hurt like hell" he commented, seemingly casual but there was annoyance under his comment. A golden snake slithered up from the side of the thick branch and placed itself in the man's pale slender hand and transformed into Kusanagi "now do me a favour and die".

The man covered the distance faster than before and slashed with intent off cutting Hiro's head horizontally in two; strictly trying to avoid damaging his eyes. Hiro staggered back barely avoiding losing his head, the man let his grip go of the blade and it just hovered there. Orochimaru slapped his palms together and with it came a gust of strong wind that pushed Hiro off the side of the branch.

Hirofumi was falling and began thinking of what to do next, but all thinking came to a stop when he halted in mid-air, the sharp sound of stabbing ringing through they air. It didn't take long for him to realize those noises came from him, he'd been hit, he didn't feel what could strictly be called pain but he could tell his form was now damaged.

He turned his head as he felt his hold on his vessel slipping, he saw a dozen long snakes all wrapped around some branches with their mouths wide open and extremely long blades extending out of them all and punching into Hiro's back. The nin above gave a silent command and the snakes started elevating Hirofumi up to him until he was eye to eye, his Sharingan not seeming so menacing anymore, not unlike the Sannin's whose eyes held plenty.

Orochimaru smiled like a snake before a mouse, a madness reflected in that smile that ran so deep and rooted no one could see how far it went "well seems I've won, I made sure to hit nothing fatal but you won't be moving". The Sannin brought Hiro a bit closer, the swords piercing his back, arms and legs leaving him spread out in the air, the S-rank Nin smirked "well? Got nothing to say"

 _"Naruto, Sasuke...I'm sorry.."_ Hiro closed his eyes as his hold finally slipped _"I failed you"_

Orochimaru was shocked when Hiro exploded into a huge cloud of smoke that covered a few good meters, he quickly launched himself out of the cloud and began frantically looking around for the Sharingan user. He looked in every possible direction he could come from, readying his sword, his sense's on a razor's edge. He was absolutely positive he had him, he had to have, no normal Shadow clone even one made to dispell on a delay could've lasted that long with those wounds _"maybe it's a new clone"_ he thought.

Minutes ticked by and nothing happened, his senses not picking up anything but silence, no life was in his vicinity, no wildlife would dare be here right now. Orochimaru lowered his Kusanagi Blade for a second before deciding to re-swallow it. He felt annoyed, he had a perfect specimen with the Sharingan in the palm of his hand but it got away!.

It was like Itachi all over again.

He played with the thought of going after him but dismissed it, no he needed to go after Sasuke and gauge his power and potential, so far he has been disappointing but he knows that the brother of Itachi must have more to him than that.

"and besides Uchiha adults are so troublesome" he said, making Nara's everywhere sneeze and it was perfectly intentional.

Before taking off in pursuit Orochimaru dawned a Henge of the woman whose face he stole, it will have to do since now her face and skin was burned off thanks to his little encounter with Mr Mystery.

 **Else Where in the Forest**

Naruto paused and fought a hiss as his stomach began to burn, it felt like a white hot brand had just been slammed into his stomach. That was a new feeling and totally unwelcome. He felt Sasuke stir as he gripped his chest, he looked to also be in similar pain as he gripped the area where his seal was located. _"what the hell is going on?"_

" **it's Hirofumi"** came the rumbling voice of Kurama

Naruto was confused by this _"what?"_

" **He's returned but..."**

 _"But what?"_

 **"Hmm, he looks to be unconscious"**

 _"What! What do you mean unconscious!?"_

 **"I mean knocked out! as in cold!"** his voice calmed down **"I believe this must be a side effect of your Jutsu"**

 _"What? Really? How so ?"_

" **I don't know, the full ins and outs of your Jutsu is still unknown, it's still new"**

 _"But he wasn't unconscious last time"_

 **"Well maybe so, but last time he won and dispelled willingly, this time though I don't think that's the case"** his voice was serve.

 _"Wait are you saying he lost to that creepy woman back there!"_

 **"Yes, now get moving she's probably already chasing after you, run!"**

"Shit!" he turned to Sakura and adjusted Sasuke "come on Sakura we gotta pick up the pace I think she's back on us"

Sakura looked visibly shaken by this and nearly stumbled in her stride as she moved with Naruto "er...realy you think she is?"

Naruto nodded his face grim as can be "yeah and it would really help us in getting away if someone would stop being dead weight right now" he said, oh so subtly referring to Sasuke.

"What's the point?" came the unexpected response.

Naruto and Sakura turned to this and found it came from the Uchiha, his eyes only a little less than a thousand miles away. They both stopped as Naruto let Sasuke go, he stood straight as usual but somehow his form seemed slouched and limp like all fire and energy was gone from him, his eyes still red and black but no light shining through.

Naruto could only say one thing, the same question he's heard himself ask over and over again today "what?"

Sakura nodded "yeah Sasuke, what do you mean?" she asked, desperate to know why Sasuke was behaving so..un-Sasuke.

"She's gonna find us and when she does, she gonna take our scroll and then" his eyes darkened "our lives and there's nothing we can do to stop her" he finished, everything in his tone screamed hopelessness.

Sakura was petrified, she couldn't believe what she just heard from him. If he felt that way then, then what? There was nothing they could do? No way out, no way to fight through this. Could that man from Wave not just stop her like he did Zabuza? She was a Genin like them, right? She had to be easier than one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist! After hearing Sasuke say those things Sakura began to hopeless, if he felt their was nothing they could do, what chance did they have?

While Sakura was feeling despair Naruto was feeling rage! Like the lid had blown off a pot of boiling water that was being heated over a rising volcano. He gritted his teeth, he tried to push it down, but it wouldn't go down, he didn't want it to go down, no he needed this anger he needed the motivation of it to start knocking some sense into his thick-headed friend. "Bullshit!" was the first word to leave his mouth, it left like freshly forged steel, hot and radiating with scolding heat that made everyone back up like they nearly got burned.

"W-what?" said Sasuke, surprised by the anger he was hearing in his friend's voice.

Naruto with his head held low, the light seeming to be scared away from him leaving him in the shadows of his anger "I said bullshit, we haven't come this far, fought so hard to get scared now. I don't care if she's coming for our scroll or our lives she ain't getting either of them!" he shouted, each word filled with finality as if nailed to the floor in front of him.

Sasuke scowled at this "Naruto you don't-"

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto, cutting him off, swing his arm as if smacking the Uchiha's attempted argument down. "You think I can't tell how strong she is, I can tell but that doesn't mean I'm gonna run away with my tail between my legs, or get down on my knees and give up! No! if she wants that scroll she'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands first!"

"Well that can be arranged" came the slithering female voice of the now re-disguised Orochimaru, as he stood looking down below at the prey he quickly found. He smirked as he licked his lips "you should have kept running"

Everyone stared in fear at the reappearance of her, except for Naruto as his form began to get slowly shrouded in shining yellow chakra. But as the shroud began to take form there were wispy stains of red beginning to run through.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	24. A Chunin's Predator Part 3

**Okay it seems I was able to get one more chapter done before I need to knuckle down with my Uni work, please enjoy and please review ladies and Gents.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH23 A Chunin's Predator Part 3

The disguised Sannin stared with menace at the small shaking group, he gave the thick aura appearing around Naruto a small fleeting glance of interest before returning his entire focus to the group as a whole. Though he allowed his gaze to cut deeper into Sasuke, hoping for a more wanted reaction.

Sasuke was fighting with his body, mentally yelling for it to stop trembling. This was not good, she caught up quick, too quick, that speed had to be impossible. He allowed himself to wonder for a second just how quick that must mean Itachi was. She defeated Grandfather, a guy who put a famous A rank ninja in the ground without gaining much in the way of an injury.

How strong did that mean Itachi was?

He tried shaking Itachi from his mind, but he could feel him wriggling his way around inside his head, whispering into his psyche about how far apart they still were; a trench bigger than the Valley of the End still between their power.

She was here, for the scroll, for his team, they can't win against her it's delusional to think they even can. Sasuke understood where they stood.

There was already one Valley of the End between them and her.

He believes Sakura understands too, Naruto on they otherhand is too stubborn to know when to give in. Sasuke knew what needed to be done in order to survive this "Sakura" he whispered out, reaching his hand out towards her. Sakura turned to him. In the back Naruto's head twitched in their direction. "Give me the scroll"

Sakura was visibly surprised by the request, she wanted to say something but the look he gave her made her halt. Sakura mulled over the request before reaching into her pouch pulling out the white and green Heaven scroll with a shaky hand and handed it over to him.

Naruto watched this all from the back, remaining quiet, his jaw clenched.

Sasuke lifted the scroll up in the Grass Nin's direction, she looked down with an arched raven eyebrow "this is what you want, right?" her eyes narrowed, his scowled "you can have it! Just leave us-" he never got to finish as he felt a hand grab his should, it's grip hard as he felt five sharp somethings digging into him.

He felt himself get spun around, everything becoming a confusing blur and before he could activate his eyes to catch what was happening he was met with a fist, his world was blown away for a moment as he was sent flying through they air. Sasuke righted himself and managed to land on his feet. He wiped blood from his mouth and was shocked to see it was Naruto who had hit him.

The Uzumaki was panting, his breath coming out in short ragged breaths, clutched in his hand was the scroll Sasuke was willing to pawn off. His cloak blew about, gold and red struggling against each other in they glowing aura, a tail formed behind him, visible changes were apparent on the Uzumaki, his whisked marks had become more vicious looking, his nails sharp and claw-like and one of his eyes had turned blood red with a slitted pupil.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of these changes, he'd never seen his friend take this form. As he looked into that one red slitted eye he could see Kurama, no not Kurama the Kyuubi, with all its rage and fury staring right back at him. What was happening to his friend?

Sakura though was more shaken than anybody, Naruto from the side she was standing at seemed like a beast, his teeth looking so sharp, that one blood red eye a total contrast to his other. What was going on with him, it was like he wasn't even himself right now, it was like he was changing into some kind of a monster.

Orochimaru was simply one thing, interested, he was fascinated by the showing of two seemingly different but similar chakras appearing on the boy's body and how the appearance of the generic red associated with most Jinchuuriki seemed to be causing a physical alteration in the boy's appearance. He was an interesting specimen and again he was disappointed in Sasuke's response, he honestly thought the boy would have more of an urge to fight by now but it seemed his morale was lower than first assumed. Oh well seems he had at least someone who seemed up to help him pass the time, who knows maybe if he played around with his team a bit maybe the Uchiha will get some spirit back.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, he spat the blood from his mouth the red glob disappearing in the forest "Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, the sound of them being pressed together audible, the red in his chakra flared "what am I doing!?" he gripped the scroll harder, his nails nearly tearing into it "what the hell are you doing!? Huh!" he shouted pointing at the Uchiha with a clawed finger.

Sasuke grunted in frustration "Naruto, you don't get it!-"

"Your right I don't!" interrupted Naruto as loud as he could; anyone near by could easily notice them. "I don't get you!" Sasuke was caught off guard by this. Naruto continued to breath heavily, as he scowled at Sasuke, his gaze borderline hateful "I don't get when you started being scared, I don't know when you became a quitter, I don't know when you turned your back on us" Sasuke was visibly surprised by this, Naruto's expression turned seriously enraged "and I don't know when the guy I consider a brother turned into such a coward!" he shouted, there was so much rage and betrayal that could be heard in that, but disappointment had a firm monopoly over all.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to all that. Was he a coward? He thought back to all his actions up till now, they weren't exactly the acts of a courageous guy. But he had to do those things to survive and if they want to survive they need to give her the scroll. "Naruto, give her the scroll!" shouted Sasuke, putting all his invading thoughts aside, he needed to focus.

Naruto said nothing and tossed the scroll lightly into they air, made a quick hand sign and a shadow clone snatched it out of they air, it growled back at Sasuke and rushed off into the woods. Sasuke was panicked by this and made to intercept but was then cut off by Naruto who punched him again, harder. Sasuke again landed on his feet and growled at his dumbass friend "god dammit Naruto! get out off my way! Your gonna get us killed!" he tried to reason but Naruto was having none of it.

Orochimaru just watched all this with amusement _"how entertaining"_.

"No, we are not giving her the scroll, if you haven't got the spine left to fight with me then I'll defeat her myself!" he turned to the woman and snarled at her "you hear me? you snake witch! I Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage is gonna beat your ass and make you puke back up that scroll you swallowed and I hope you haven't digested most of it or god help you!" he yelled at her, his cloak flaring further.

Orochimaru was briefly surprised by the kid's show of bravery at willingly shouting that at him, but soon smirked "well then you better hurry, who knows how long you have left before theirs nothing left to salvage". Naruto just grinned, both contrasting eyes showing the ferocity of both man and beast before he jumped at her with surprising speed, the bark beneath him splintering at he took off.

"Naruto wait!" shouted a frantic Sasuke, who tried to grab out to his friend

"Naruto!" shouted an equally worried Sakura, who didn't know what to do! god damn it, she hated that!

Naruto cocked back his fist as he crossed the air to the smirking woman and when he was in reach drove it forward and hit air as she casually leaned out of the way. Naruto planned to go in for a kick but before he could even pull his fist back she decided to elegantly headbutt him, her forehead protector only making the blow harder as Naruto was sent flying back, blood leaking from his nose, eyes squinted shut.

As Naruto felt the pain run through his head, he felt his anger swell, the pain feeding his throbbing anger and rage. Today his time in the forest was just pissing him off, not the forest but Sasuke, Sasuke had been pissing him off with his cowardice. He was willing to just give up like that! willing to just give their scroll away and why? Just because she was strong!? Is that it!? It better not be or he swears to whatever god there is Sasuke was gonna get it!

Naruto didn't care that this woman was stronger than him, older, more skilled, more cunning, more experienced it didn't matter he'd overcome it all. He had a goal and it was to make it through this test, no he was taking her scroll not they other way around! He was ready to take on strong opponents, he vowed after Wave that if anymore strong Ninja like Zabuza or Haku showed up that he wouldn't be scared this time around.

So that didn't exactly mean not relying on Gramps, but he resolved to fight them if he had too. Though it seemed Sasuke didn't make the same resolve as him, Naruto didn't think he needed to ask him he just assumed he had already done it. It angered him that he hadn't.

In the seal Kurama was slightly roused from his sleep as he felt more of his chakra getting pulled on than usal, **"hmmm what's this?"**

Naruto eyes snapped back open as he felt his pain replaced by rage, the red in his cloak took dominance in a moment, a stump of chakra beginning to form alongside his tail, his other eye quickly turning red, his pupil elongating into a slit. His head snapped down as he glared at the woman, who was still leaning a little forward from the headbutt she landed, her gaze full of interest at the complete instant change in Naruto.

Naruto growled and his tail swooped down and turned into a red claw that chased after the Grass ninja. She was shocked by this and quickly jumped out of the way, it gripped the branch and pulled Naruto back down to earth where he then jumped after her and tried to punch her again and again! and again! but she was quick to avoid. Naruto spun around and tried to slam his tail into her face but she bent back on reflex then quickly straightened back up and then kicked Naruto in the stomach as he came back around, sending him hurtling back.

Naruto rolled across the rough and at some points mossy bark of the tree trying to regain control, he dug his claws into the wood creating fissures as he came to a stop. He tasted blood in his mouth and pain in his stomach that was quickly turning into a deeper rage, he felt his world narrowing to her, he felt like killing her, beating her until she was bloody, such vicious feelings were new to him. He remembered feeling them before but in such a distant and hazy place in time, he could barely think, no this was no time to think he should use these feelings to win.

To kill her!

Naruto crawled from hands and knees back to his feet, his hunched over form showing the stump of chakra growing into a second tail. The cloak around him completely losing its more fiery appearance as it shifted to a more bubbling aura, like the chakra itself was boiling off of him. The temperature of the forest seemed to rise from this change in Naruto, the air seemed to begin to sizzle as wisps of red chakra road they air around him. His hair stood more wild, his whisker marks darkened, his eyes became more crimson red and more primal seeming and his k9s grew sharper.

"Oh, so theirs more to your power, Jinchuriki" Naruto's vicious eyes snapped up to the woman in front of him and he snarled as he crouched low and held his hands in front of him in a claw motion, the chakra flaring around him and screaming into they air. Orochimaru cocked his head to the side as he studied the kid with a keen eye "hmm have you perhaps lost control of the beast inside of you? Or are you still just a novice with its power?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he just growled, a human sounding noise but carried with the weight of snarling beast. As suddenly as this all happened Naruto sprang at the Grass Ninja, with new speed his whole form a red blur as the place he previously stood was blown away into a small depression. Orochimaru ducked low on instinct and managed to avoid the red meteorite as he flew overhead and crashed into the tree behind him, breaking wood and sending tremors through the natural structure.

There was dust, smoke, and wood forming a cloud around they impact before it was then quickly pushed away by the charging Jinchuriki as he burst out of the dust and towards his target, a claw of chakra taking shape around his drawn hand. He jumped and slammed down on the woman but she slithered away and under the tree as he clawed away the spot for was just at, he snarled and looked frantically around not really thinking anymore, his mind too flooded with blinding rage and anger.

" **Naruto"** called Kurama, but he got no answer. He could see more chakra than ever before leaking through the seal and he was growing worried, he couldn't switch it off and stop pumping it out. It was just natural that as the seal weakens the chakra built up behind would begin to push through and it was now messing with Naruto's senses. He wondered what it was that had enraged Naruto to the point that more of his power was getting forcibly pulled on.

The Uzumaki growled in outrage as he felt then saw a snake wrap around him from his leg before restraining his attacking arm, before he could make a go with his other he was yanked off the side of the branch and was face to face with the Grass nin who was standing upside down with an arm extended.

 **'Striking Shadow Snakes!'**

four python-like snakes sprang out of her sleeve darting through they air to the falling and snarling Naruto. He was able to beat one away, its head cut off but the other three hit home and struck him in the gut like small cannonballs and sent him hurtling to the other side of the forest where he crashed into another one the commonly big and strong trees.

Naruto pulled himself out of the new crater, blood leaking from his mouth and various small cuts over his body, covered in dirt and grime, his clothes torn in areas.

He was in pain, he felt that maybe something was broken, a bone or two probably, he might have some internal bleeding as well but that was all at the far corner of his mind where some rational thought was still happening and assessing his injuries. The thoughts at the forefront where that this snake witch had to die, something about a scroll and something about a goal, it was all growing hazy. He was finding it difficult to remember why he was doing this, why he wanted her dead at all.

"N-Naruto"

Naruto spun around to strike the source of the voice, his vision blurred by rage but stopped short when he heard a scream and saw some pink bleed through the red of his vision. There in front of him shaking in fear was Sakura Haruno, her gaze wasn't showing that she was scared of the Grass nin, or scared of the forest, or scared of fighting. As she looked him in the eyes he could see what she was really scared of right now.

Him.

He could make out his own appearance in the reflection of her eyes.

She was scared of him.

Now he remembered.

Why he was here

Why he was fighting

Why he was so angry

He drew back his clawed hand that was inches away from Sakura's cheek, he remembered what this power he was using really was now. He looked at his hand, a solemn and somber expression taking over and releasing his face from all the rageful expressions, he watched as the red, boiling chakra flowed around his hand. He watched it bubble up and down like they bubbles were trapped in jelly, as he watched he felt his mind getting pulled away from the present and into the past; to the day he first took in Kurama's chakra.

 **Three and Half Years Ago**

Naruto, nearly ten, gritted his teeth as he felt Kurama's chakra flood his system. He was currently trying to purify it as his Grandfather had instructed, trying to take all the bad stuff out, the rage, the anger, the bitterness all the things that he said made it acidic and poisonousness to his body. He was finding it difficult. He had to admit that when he's focusing on it this much he could feel the pain, it felt like he was in a fire and was just not burning but still felt like he was, it was a weird sensation of agony.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and cut off the flow, he at least learned how to turn it on and off, the first thing Hirofumi made sure for him to learn. He collapsed onto his knees, breathing heavy, sweat falling down his face.

Outside his body was resting on his bed, while internally he was trying to subjugate the power.

Hiro walked up beside him and smiled down "not bad, you're getting better, you were able to hold it much longer this time and stay in complete control of yourself" he praised, as he bent down and helped the boy to his feet.

Kurama scoffed behind his cage, not nearly as impressed **"I think he could have done better, I would have thought at least by now he'd have made some progress in** _ **'purifying'**_ **as you like to call it, my chakra** **"**

Hirofumi frowned at the fox "all in good time, let's not rush this"

Naruto pulled away from his grip and stood on his own feet "no he's right" he said sounding frustrated "I haven't made any progress in purifying this chakra, hell why do I need to do it anyway!? Can't I just use it as it is, I mean it feels pretty powerful, sure it hurts a bit but I feel really strong when I use it" he argued, looking at his hands, gripping them tightly remembering the sensation of the fire he felt not a second ago.

Hiro frowned, not a very noticeable one but it was their "no it needs to be done, you need to learn to control the power before it controls you"

"But I have control you said so yourself!"

"Yes I did, but what I meant was is that you were able to maintain it longer" his hard expression softened as he kneeled down a bit to Naruto's level "listen, as you progress it's going to get tougher to control it, this is just one tail and it isn't some simple system of the next tail just being one level up the last, the power spikes can get unpredictable. You need to filter not just so that it doesn't damage your body but so that you stay in control" his expression turned grim along with his tone "you could be a danger to those around you"

Naruto was visibly shaken by this "w-what?"

Hiro stood up as he breathed a sigh "that's what it means to be an imperfect Jinchuriki, Naruto, no control over themselves or the chakra they wield, their bodies slowly giving way to the tailed beast within, the power taking over, eating away until they turn completely into the beast, their seals shattering and then they themselves reduced to nothing and in the process they could have harmed or even killed those around them, enemies and allies alike they wouldn't know the difference"

Naruto was looking down at his hand, thinking all this over, he then turned to Kurama laying down, one of his big red eyes telling him that all that was said was true "so if I don't learn to purify it, then I won't become a perfect Jinchuriki?" Hiro nodded "and worse I'd became a threat to my friends as well?"

Hirofumi hesitated to answer that but thought it best to be straight "potentially yes, it's heavy to know this isn't it?"

Naruto nodded before clenching his fist and he smiled "well that's all the more reason I better become one then!, so that I'm not a danger to my comrades and friends and instead their greatest ally!" he said, his determination tangible around him. Hiro smiled until Naruto shot him an expecting look "well come on then old man! Give me some ideas on how to do this then, if you know so much about this then you gotta have some way I can get this done by tea time!" he demanded, shouting and pointing like a perfect brat.

It made Hiro want to slam his fist right on top of his head.

Which he did, hard.

As Naruto laid face down on the floor, a huge bulbous lump forming out of his spiky mop Hiro was thinking of a way Naruto could more effectively purify the chakra, trying his best to shut out Kurama's hysterical laughter. After about a minute more of shutting out the world, ignoring the now up and yelling Naruto and the still laughing Kurama, Hiro had it. He snapped his fingers making everyone shut up "meditation!" he shouted, sounding proud.

"wha?" **"wha?"** was all the host and tenant had to say

Hiro shook his head "maybe if Naruto went into a meditative state he could better purify the chakra, relax his mind and soul and sort through it as if it was more of a physical thing" he gestured to around him "like this place, when you, Naruto, come here you could say your almost meditating in a way"

Naruto was amazed to hear this "what? Realy? You serious? if I can do this meditating stuff I could really do it!?" he asked, excitement shaking his body.

Hiro didn't nod, he wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was confident it would work, meditation was good for finding order in chaos and that's exactly what Naruto was letting into his body any time he opened up to Kurama's chakra, pure built up chaos. Hiro shrugged, a confident shrug "I'm sure it's a good shot"

That was all Naruto needed to hear "okay! So how do we do this?"

"Well first I need to ask you something" said Hiro as he looked down at the boy, who lost his previously exited expression for a questioning gaze "how does it feel?" an eyebrow was now arched, Hiro pointed over to Kurama "when you let his chakra run through you, I mean"

Kurama was interested to hear this himself **"yeah how does it feel for you, little brat"** he grinned when he got a nasty look from the blonde for the name, but the boys look soon returned to quizzical as he looked to find the words to explain.

Naruto looked back at his hands, his skin still tingled with the sensation of heat and anger, he then put them together and it felt like "fire" was the word to leave Naruto's mouth.

"Fire?" asked Hiro

Naruto nodded "yeah, that's what it felt like, it's they only way to explain it"

Hirofumi nodded and smiled "okay, let's drown that fire then" he announced making the boy and fox look at him confused on what he meant.

 **Present**

Naruto stood silent, his blood red eyes hidden behind closed eyelids, his wild face held in a weirdly calm expression like a tiger resting. Sakura couldn't pull her eyes off of him, one second ago he was crazy and rampant and nearly hit her with a blow she was confident could have...killed her.

Orochimaru was still just interested, he'd gone from calm and in control, to letting his control slip a bit, to completely out of control with a new tail and now seems to have come back around to in control, what's gonna happen next? He was excited to find out.

Water that was what ran through Naruto's mind, cool, calm and glistening. It was running in rivers through they air heading towards a singular fire that was at the center of the rivers. The fire looked like any other fire, but it wasn't it was hotter than anyone could imagine, it was fueled by a hate that most could only have in their nightmares but then that probably couldn't help to hold a candle.

Naruto was told to picture the Kyuubi's hate like a fire, to gather it together and then drown it until there was no fire left. The water was his spirit and conviction, his will and love. Last time that fire was smaller but the rules remained the same.

He was gonna drown Kurama's hate!.

The water converged and poured on the fire, the water sizzled away as the fire fought back trying to reduce the water to nothing with all its hate born flames but the water kept coming trying to drown the fire. The water wasn't like the fire, trying to reduce it to nothing, it wanted to become one with the better half of itself, but the fire didn't like that idea but the water didn't care and water was patient and persistent it would keep coming till the fire submitted to its will.

Naruto smiled when he saw the fire was no more and now a part of the water, in the place of the fire pit there was a small pool of steaming hot water, like the fire before it, it had gotten bigger.

Claws retracted, wild whiskers reverted, bubbling red turned into fiery gold and slitted pupils returned to perfect round orbs. Now Naruto stood back in his usual chakra mode only now with they addition of a second tail flowing behind him. He could feel all that raw untamed power had resided but he was glad it was like that now, that power was controlling him, stealing away his mind and making him a threat to those closest to him.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to the stood stiff Sakura, his eyes full of remorse as he looked at her "sorry Sakura, I lost control there for a moment". She just looked at him clueless on what to say and Naruto turned away from her unable to look her in those confused and still frightened eyes and decided to look at the Grass nin who was looking at him with amazement.

Orochimaru smiled, his smile trying to twitch wider but it seemed to have found it's limit "incredible, did you just gain control of that power inside of you? How is it that you've learned to control a new level of its power? it's amazing that you did it in the spur of the moment and that beautiful golden aura a true contrast to the common red you were wearing a moment ago. I wonder what this all means?"

Naruto scowled and pointed furiously at her "it means I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She just smiled "well I guess all that bravado earlier wasn't just the beasts power flowing through you then" she commented, amused.

Naruto created a shadow and they both began running through hand signs, the original puffed up his cheeks **'Water style: Bullet Storm!'** he spitted out a continues stream of water glomps that formed into a volley. The clone beside him was ready with his Jutsu and slapped his palms together and powerful gust of wind pushed past and slammed into the water forwarding their momentum.

The Grass nin moved fast out of the way of the incoming barrage, zipping nimble out of the way of any stray rounds, the branch she was previously at now sporting holes, small ditches as well as tiny running puddles. "hmm nice try with the mixing of two Jutsus child, but you will have to do better than that" he said, mockingly and beginning to sound a little bored.

Naruto just grinned which made Orochimaru think that he was just up for the challenged until he heard a sizzling, he looked down and saw kunai with explosive tags hanging from them stuck in the bark on the side of the branch; but these tags were different he could see. Yellow with as twice as much formula on them and sparkly twice as much as usual.

 _ **BOOOMMM!**_

The explosion reduced the branch to flying splinters and echoed throughout the forest, a body fell from the cloud of dust, limp and seemingly either dead or on unconscious. It landed at a very uncomfortable looking angle on a branch beneath. It was the Grass nin and at seeing her defeated Naruto and Sakura cheered, her previous terror long gone but at the back of her mind she had more questions than ever before about her teammate.

"Naruto you did it!" she cheered at him.

He grinned "yeah no big deal" he said, trying to seem humble...and failing

 **"Yeah whatever,"** said Kurama **"I'm just glad your back to your sense's"**

Naruto mentally smirked at the fox _"what? Did you miss me bubby?"_ all he got was an annoyed growl for his question. Naruto turned and looked over to Sasuke in the distance who was looking disbelievingly at the Grass Nin before turning to him, Naruto scowled over to him he was still very pissed at him "well? should we give her our scroll now!?" he said gesturing over to her.

Sasuke looked ready to say something until his Sharingan lit up on what seemed like reflex "Naruto behind you!" he shouting, alarmed.

Naruto turned and saw a blur burst out of the shadows and a pale first briefly fill his vision before he saw nothing but a spinning world, he felt himself flying before crashing into what he imaged was another fucking tree. He heard his name getting screamed by his two teammates as he was sent flying, his cheek stung and he could taste more of his blood as he pulled himself out the new tree he just marked with another him sized imprint.

As his vision refocused he could now see who'd hit him and wasn't happy, it was her again she was still kicking and not looking any worse for wear, he looked over and saw the one he hit melting into mud. Sakura was behind her taking cautious steps back.

The Grass nin looked over her shoulder at her and stared for a second, there was so much contempt in her gaze, no interest, not the slightest as she looked at the pink haired _girl "I'll let her live, after all I'm gonna need someone to take care of these two once I'm finished here"_

Orochimaru turned away and focused back on Naruto, dark menacing eyes washing over him "I sure hope theirs more you can do Jinchuriki, ahh I know I'll set you a little challenge" she said as she ran through signs and slammed her hands on the ground.

In a huge cloud of smoke, two huge snakes appeared, their hisses sounding as loud as steam trains. Their forms were wrapped around the huge branches, Sakura was standing nervously right beside one, she could make out all the details of its scales and could see they were big and rigged enough that she could likely climb up it without any use of chakra at all.

Orochimaru not standing on either of the snakes pointed at Naruto "get him"

Naruto grunted and readied himself as the two snakes focused on him with their huge yellow slitted eyes before charging forward, hefting up their titanic forms opening wide their mouths revealing the soft insides and the two large tusk-like fangs they each had. One launched forward and came crashing down on Naruto's location, the force shaking the tree after he jumped up, he saw the second had waited and was already after him. Naruto created a claw of chakra and sent it up quick to grab onto a higher branch and pulled himself up, avoiding the snapping jaw of the snake.

Naruto maneuvered with the claw and swung himself on top of the branch, he turned as he heard movement and saw the first snake had slithered its way up the tree in the time he was distracted by the second and was coming after him. He reacted on instinct, he used his claw formed chakra and curled it into a fist and sent it out, curved it up and essentially gave the snake an uppercut. It hissed as its head reeled back before stopping and came slamming down seeking to crush Naruto with its weight.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto as he jumped back and almost lost control as the force of the impact washed over him. The snake looked at him and hissed, opened it's mouth and started slithering at him rapidly. Naruto quickly reached into his pouch pulled out three kunai armed with paper bombs and threw them into its open mouth. They exploded, grey smoke blew out of it's mouth like a huge chimney and its form went still before it fell over the side, dead.

It never hit the ground as it disappeared in white smoke.

 _"One down"_ Naruto thought, he looked over the edge and saw the last one skulking around for him, it looked up and saw him and as he looked down at it, he had an idea, one he didn't like that much but he would rather save on tags right now. Naruto breathed deep "this is gonna smell bad" he said as he jumped over the side and down to the snake, it opened its mouth and swallowed the golden dot whole.

Everyone had a number of reactions to this.

Sakura's was horror.

Sasuke's was disbelief.

Orochimaru's was confusion.

But that last one became everyone's as they satisfied and relaxed looking snake straightened up and began convulsing. It's form started to swell up and bulge out like a balloon, it's eyes widened with panic until it suddenly exploded in a shower of slimy orange and green gore!.

Among the carnage there were hundreds of Naruto's, coughing and heaving, the air was being filled by their mixed comments of boasting and disgusts at what they just did; along with the smell of giant snake innards. In the crowd, there was an odd one eating a rice ball. Within the horde, the real Naruto could be spotted with his cloak and swaying tails and now also covered in rivulets of vicious slime.

Sakura was relieved to see Naruto was okay, a little grossed out but mostly relieved.

 _"Idiot"_ was all Sasuke could think up.

"Well that's...an unorthodox way to take care of one of my pets" Orochimaru commented with folded arm and his cocked as he studied the mess that was once one of his summon's. Naruto dispersed his clones; one tried to protest saying it wasn't finished with its rice ball. The woman smiled "but effective and quite a creative use of a Jutsu such as the Shadow Clone technique" he praised before losing his smile and exploded into a puff of smoke.

Everyone was shocked as they saw that the Grass nin was, in fact, a Shadow Clone herself. Naruto looked frantically around until he heard the wood creak underneath him but he was too slow to react as it burst apart and he felt they air leave his lungs as five snakes punched into his gut and slammed him into the trunk of another tree. While he was trying to regain his breath Naruto felt himself getting restrained by the smooth bodies of the snakes that stole his breath, he tried putting up a futile struggle but was kept pinned against the tree. They wrapped themselves around his arms, legs, torso and finally his neck and held tight; they were stronger than their size suggested.

Orochimaru had long since left the comfort of the tree and was leisurely walking towards the restrained Naruto, his arm extended as he was strolling to the Jinchuriki like it was a day on the beach. He smirked with the face of the woman he killed "aahhh now that's better" she commented sounding pleased, Naruto scowled at her as he struggled again and demanded to be let go; it was ignored.

As the gap between them continued to slowly close Orochimaru continued to speak "you know Jinchuriki you are quite fascinating and I would so hate for my study of your power to come to an end like this" he reach into his sleeve and pulled out a tag with some sealing formula written on it "its a good thing a decided to bring this" he said, smiling, licking his lips with his long tongue. He stood before the boy and with his free hand unzipped his flak jacket and lifted up his shirt and saw it, the seal keeping the Kyuubi within him, he recognized it but also noticed how it looked slightly altered but guessed that the fourth must have maybe have improved on the original formula.

Naruto was shouting for him to fuck off and get away but Orochimaru ignored all the fuss and placed the tag over the seal, he did a single hand sign and began draining the chakra out into the seal. Naruto's yelling ceased as he felt the power being sucked out of him, one tail was already shrinking into a stump, he could hear Kurama cursing in the back of his head "s-shit" he cursed.

The snake smiled in satisfaction as he saw the seal working, it was only a matter of time before he had what he needed from the boy then he could move on to the reason he was here to begin with. He thought, amused on how side tracked he had gotten, but when you turn over rock and find a gem you don't just ignore it; though he was still praying that his diamond in the rough would shine a little.

Sakura was stuck on what to do right now, her teammate was in danger, fighting alone and all she and Sasuke were doing was standing back and watching. Enough! she decided, right now she didn't care about the mystery of what was up with him, or that he had nearly killed her there was clearly something going on inside him that made him lash out, but right now he needed their help.

She turned to Sasuke who was just standing there, still, scowling down, she could see that he didn't like this any more than her and if he didn't then why wasn't he doing anything? "Sasuke!" he turned "we've got to do something!" he didn't say anything but she saw him take a step back.

She couldn't believe she really saw him do that, she felt her heart break a little when she saw him back up in fear like that, was he really not going to do a thing? She glared at him, it was unfamiliar for her to do that, to him at least, it felt wrong but it felt needed "Naruto was right" he perked up as he heard her speak to him, it wasn't loud it didn't need to be "you really are a coward" and with that Sakura ran off to go help her teammate, leaving Sasuke shocked, alone and with his thoughts.

 _"Idoit! Every one of them"_ thought Sasuke with clenched fists **"foolish little Sasuke"** he felt his whole body go cold at the sound of that familiar voice, it wasn't Hirofumi, it was deeper and as cold as a glacier at the bottom a dark frosty lake _"Itachi?"._

Sakura planned carefully, she needed to get that creep away from Naruto, she could see she was doing something bad to him and that his weird golden form was beginning to look weaker. "let him go!" she yelled and threw a handful a dozen of Kunai and Shuriken, the Grass Nin turned, looking mildly annoyed and plucked the first Kunai out of they air and battered everything else aside with little effort.

The Sannin in disguise sighed with contempt at the little girls efforts, it felt almost insulting that he even had to put that little amount of effort into avoiding her attack. "now-now little girl, it's rude to interrupt someone when their working" she said as quicker than they eye could see she flicked the dart back at the girl "now sit still" she said as the dart hit Sakura in her leg making her scream before she blew into smoke.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he registered that the girl in front of him was a Shadow Clone and ducked on instinct as he heard the slightest footfall behind him and avoided they attempted slash to the back of his neck.

Sakura fell into a roll as she missed, but she thought of that happening and was ready to try plan B, stab the snakes!. She screamed as she went to stab the exposed snake body closest to her but didn't get to as the Sannin sent out two more to incapacitate her. She screamed in both frustration and disgust as she felt their scaly bodies wrap around her, then in pain, as she felt one bite her neck but the screaming ceased as quickly as it started as she felt all strength leave her as her mind went numb.

"Well, that's her taken care of" commented the grass ninja as she saw Sakura go limp. Naruto looked at Sakura worried "ah don't worry I didn't give her anything lethal, just something to settle her down" that didn't make Naruto feel any better but what did the Sannin care. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, both his teammates in his claws and smiled "well young Uchiha, what will you do now?"

Sasuke didn't know.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**

 **blasterdog: glad you like it :)**

 **taran taran: hope you can be patient for the next one, please**

 **Brightheart10: glad you thought so**

 **god of all: glad your liking it**


	25. A Chunin's Predator Part 4

**A short chapter this week, it was quick and easy to do so I was able to get it out even amongst the buck load of Uni work. this chapter will be the one to cap off the Orochimaru encounter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH 24: A Chunin's Predator Part 4

Sasuke was lost on what to do.

His mind felt like a vast forest covered in darkness, filled with so many meaningless thoughts running through and between the trees. His mind seemed to run longer than the world outside. The world where his team was in danger. The world where he was frozen not doing anything but standing and shaking in frustration. He was trapped in a world where all he was hearing amongst the trees was his voice, echoing as if in a large empty room where sound was free to bounce back and attack him with his own words.

He could hear Itachi telling him how weak he is, how he couldn't save anyone, how he kept him alive so he could fulfill his wishes, his desire to see how strong he truly was. He has to kill him! He has to have his revenge and he can't do that if he dies!.

" **Run Sasuke"** said the memory of Itachi, his glaring Sharingan filling Sasuke's mind **"Runaway cling to your precious life"**

" _NO!"_ he immediately thought and he was surprised to hear himself say it. He looked down at Naruto getting his chakra stolen and Sakura getting her veins pumped with poison and felt himself shifting away from fear. " _Gain power to get revenge on Itachi"_ he thought _"is that it? Is that all I've ever truly wanted it for, just him?"_ he asked himself. He felt the weight of fear falling off of him for some sort of new approaching clarity, he couldn't see it yet but he felt he was getting close to something.

 _"What am I doing?"_ he asked as he looked at Naruto and Sakura again and felt they answer calling to him, distant and faint _"when I get my revenge then what!? What then Naruto!? Grandfather!?"_ he asked wanting to hear an answer from someone _"Itachi!?"_ even the brother he hates _"Then what!? After I kill you? Do I come back to anything?...of course not"_

Sasuke finally felt he understood now, his eyes dropped shut as he smirked _"Naruto, I remember you once said I was like a brother to you and I never said it back, I am sorry, Itachi tainted the meaning of that for me but I think you've reminded me of what it meant to have someone like that"_. He felt his body stop shaking as his breath evened out _"if you two die then I will have lost something to come back to once my quest for Itachi is over, I don't want to loose either of you so I have decided here and now that I will not just search for the strength to kill my brother but to protect you all!"_ his eyes snapped open and his Sharingan swirled burning brighter than ever before, all his inner fire shining through _"or die trying!"_

Orochimaru smiled as he saw the power now burning in those eyes, he could see he had now finally touched the nerve he was searching so desperately for in the boy.

Sasuke's hand zipped in and out of his pouch, armed with shuriken, the Sannin was disappointed at first to see this until they became shrouded in lightning and came zipping at him. He quickly pulled his arm off of Naruto leaving him in only a faint aura of chakra and managing to avoid losing his arm, his snakes on they other hand were gunned through by the Shuriken as they went right through the ones holding Naruto and Sakura, leaving nasty Shuriken sized holes through them as they flopped dead on the floor releasing them.

Sasuke landed before his team, Naruto panting heavily, Sakura passed out due to the poison. The Uchiha glared at Orochimaru no trace of fear in his red eyes as he stomped on one of the dead snakes, its corpse running right up to the Sannins sleeve like the rest. "I won't let you hurt them anymore" he declared, his tone cool but far from empty.

The snake just smiled as he carelessly let the snake bodies fall from his sleeves "ahh good I see you've finally got the hot blood of your clan finally, truly pumping" he said, the voice of the woman expressing his intrigue.

Sasuke was gonna yell about what she could possibly even know about his clan but stopped once he noticed it.

Her face.

It looked wrong, messy, like someone had brushed their hand lightly over a wet painting and smudged up some of the details. He couldn't understand why he was only seeing it now, had his eyes gotten stronger? Maybe, they definitely felt better, his vision felt clearer than ever before, in fact everything about him felt better. His resolve and epiphany made him feel reinvigorated.

Sasuke scowled at her "your face" she quirked an eyebrow "it's wrong, I've seen that somewhere before" his eyes widened when he remembered "a henge! who are you!?" his demand was made with a scowl that would make lesser ninja flinch.

Orochimaru on they other-hand briefly lost his smile before it returned with full humor and he let his true voice ring through "well I suppose I shouldn't have expected to be able to hide myself from those eyes forever, especially with something as low level as a simple henge". He let the disguise fall revealing his true self. The two conscious Genin instantly recognized him "I see you know who I am"

Sasuke scowled "yeah, your an S-rank criminal, what the hell is someone like you doing here?" he asked, every muscle in his body twitching with readiness as he slowly back up to Naruto. He could faintly tell that the Uzumaki's chakra cloak was slowly reforming.

Orochimaru didn't do anything to stop Sasuke's advancement to his teammate "why? well, I've come to give you a gift, dear Sasuke" revealed the Sannin talking like old friends with the Uchiha, Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke was directly in front of Naruto and ran through some hand signs for a medical Ninjutsu and placed his hand on the blonde's chest "well I don't want anything of yours!". He could sense multiple injuries in Naruto's body, nothing that wouldn't heal, the worst being a broken rib and some internal bleeding. Knowing Naruto it will likely heal overnight after some rest.

Orochimaru's smile turned more one-sided "well you don't have a choice" the Sannin made a single ram seal and his neck suddenly extended, becoming as flexible and as versatile as a snakes body and was 'heading' right for Sasuke. His mouth opened as his k9's elongated turning to sharp needle-like fangs as he went to bite the shocked Uchiha but missed when Naruto tackled Sasuke out of the way.

As they were falling the Uchiha saw an opening, he forced his free hand the reach into his pouch and draw a kunai. He focused on the rapid and tingling feeling of his lighting chakra and forced it out from his core, up into his arm, down into his hand and right into the throwing dart. Like the Shuriken it lit up but he wanted it as sharp as possible so he willed the lighting to narrow at they end. Now the lighting fit it more like a perfect coat, tailor designed for the deadly ninja weapon

He focused his eyes, ignoring the ground that was only a few dozen centimeters from his falling body and threw the kunai at Orochimaru's vulnerable body, aiming for his neck.

Orochimaru was shocked seeing this, he should have know that even in such a position an Uchiha would be able to pull off such a stunt with the Sharingan as their eyes.

He ordered his body to move, to dodge but with his neck so impossibly long it took a few extra microseconds for the order to reach his body. The kunai didn't remove his head but it did slice right through his jugular. Blood poured from the side of the Sannins throat, he held the wound as his neck returned to normal. Blood ran quick, staining his pale hand, running between his fingers and soaking into his plane cream robed jacket.

Even as the fatal wound was taking it's toll and any healthy colour there was to his face drained away he smiled, impressed with the lone Uchiha, his eyes glistened even as the lids began to close on them "I should have expected no less" he said before collapsing forward, his hand falling away from his clean cut wound and a small pool of blood forming beside his neck.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up, they Uzumaki sighed in relief and slapped Sasuke's shoulder "hey you got him!" he said a tired grin on his face as he let his chakra mode go.

Sasuke nodded, though it was slow and doubtful "y-yeah, I guess" he said but his gaze only hardened on the body in front of them _, blood running in small rivers in the ridges of the bark "it couldn't have been that easy"._ He straightened up and turned to Naruto "we should go" he said turning around and going to pick up Sakura; eager to leave before something goes wrong.

"Hey Sasuke" called Naruto making Sasuke turn to him, the look on his face seemed remorseful "I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-" Sasuke lifted a hand to stop him looking serious.

The young raven head shook his head "no, you were right, I was a coward, I did lose my spine. I should have know that I wouldn't be able to go through being a ninja without facing people stronger than me" he looked at a his hand, as if reading something "I should have know that if I ever wanted the strength to beat my brother then I am gonna need to put my all in and-" he paused as he smiled at Naruto, all his stoicness, arrogance and pride leaving for a very alien look of affection "if I am ever gonna have something to came back to once that is done I'm gonna need to protect it"

Naruto was stunned to hear his friend say such things "Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled "Naruto, you are like a brother to me too"

Naruto was shocked to him he say this about him he couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face "well it's about time you said it!" he shouted at his long time friend as a small tear fell. He was so happy to finally hear that Sasuke thought the same way about. He brushed the single tear away "well let's get out of here!" Sasuke nodded and went to pick Sakura up.

Sasuke hefted her up onto his back, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to Naruto "okay lets.." he paused as his calm expression turned to horror "Naruto behind you!"

Naruto instantly spun around and was hit dead in the stomach, time slowed down as they air left his lungs and his vision was filled with Orochimaru's grinning face. It felt like five arrows of fire were burning their way through his skin as the sannin dug his hand in his gut and he was sent flying back onto the ground at his friend's feet.

He was left flailing and screaming on the ground as his stomach felt like it would explode at any second, it felt like there was a pot of boiling hot water on his belly and he couldn't do anything to get it off. He could feel Kurama's chakra fading but he was thankful that it was, it felt painful to even have it flowing through his system right now. He lifted his white shirt that was now sporting five singed holes and could see another seal surrounding the Eight Trigram Seal _"not good"_ he thought with gritted teeth.

"Naruto!" shouted a panicked Sasuke.

"You should really pay more attention to yourself, Sasuke" said Orochimaru as he appeared right beside Sasuke and before he could ever react he bit down on the side of his neck that wasn't shielded by Sakura's head. Sasuke's body froze the moment the fangs pierced his skin. Orochimaru pulled away and three black marks resembling the tomoe of the Sharingan appeared on the nape of his neck. Orochimaru smiled at his work _"perfect"_ he thought as he looked at it.

Sasuke began to shiver as the strength left his body and he fell to his knees, he let Sakura go and she fell off his back and to the floor beside him as unbearable amounts of pain began to pulse from his neck and through his body. He next found himself screaming and oh how he screamed, his voice echoing through the forest! he couldn't help it, it felt like molten metal was being injected into his shoulder and was somehow not killing him, then it would turn from hot to cold like he was being stabbed with icicles then back again in an instant to molten metal!.

"arrgh Sasuke" growled out Naruto from his position on the floor, his body wouldn't move. Sweat was pouring down his face and his body was burning up as he fought to stay conscious. He scowled with his blue eyes at the Sannin who was standing triumphant over them all "what did you do to him you bastard!?"

Orochimaru turned to him, a brief look of surprise shining in his yellow slitted eyes "you're still awake? I'm impressed"

"Answer me!" he demanded

The snake gave him a blank look, was he maybe annoyed by his demand? Though the look disappeared when his self-satisfied smile returned "I just gave him that gift a promised him" Naruto wanted to know more but the Sannin turned away from him and walked over to Sakura "now we are gonna need someone to take care of you two so you can continue in they exam, I'll let you keep the scroll that you all worked so valiantly to protect, most credit for effort going to you of course, little Naruto" he said, saying the Uzumaki's name with so much unwanted affection that it made the boy want to puke. The criminal injected Sakura with something "she should wake up in a few minutes".

The snake turned back to Naruto and pulled out the tag he used to steal his chakra "thank you for this I'm sure it will provide me with much great research material" the Uzumaki glared at that "you are an interesting Jinchuriki, I am looking forward to seeing how you will progress". With that said Orochimaru began to sink into the floor as if it was like quicksand, "now take care" said Orochimaru before his head disappeared into the branch.

Naruto stared blankly at the spot where the Sannin disappeared, all pain leaving him for fatigue he didn't know was possible. He saw darkness beginning to encroach around his vision, he heard what sounded like Sakura's voice coming from a million miles away. She sounded panicked, scared and he wished he could do or say something to help her but he had no strength at the moment, but he trusted her to take care of them while they recovered. With that Naruto too fell unconscious.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as she tried to wake one of her teammates up, she shook them both a few times but nothing, she slapped Naruto but nothing, she poured some water over Sasuke but nothing. She was confused, what happened while she was out? She remembered trying to save Naruto but then she missed, got caught, then all she remembered before everything went black was a sharp pain in her shoulder. She reached her hand up to her shoulder and found some nearly dry blood, she rubbed her fingers together as she came to the conclusion that a snake must have poisoned her.

She was thinking of what to do next when the clone that Naruto sent away landed before her, panting, sweating, looking on the brink of exhaustion. It fell onto its knees and forced the heaven scroll in her grasp before falling forward and dispelling before even hitting the wood. _"What was up with that?"_ she thought, wondering what was wrong with Naruto's clone, it looked ill, almost like it had been poisoned and was dying, could it have something to do with what happened while she was passed out?

Sakura was getting frustrated with the gap but she decided to put that aside for now, her teammates were out cold and they needed her to do something to protect them. She worked up all her chakra, balanced it out and cut it neatly in half and crafted a shadow clone of herself. She had her clone pick up Naruto while she picked up Sasuke and headed off to find a safe spot.

She hoped they'd wake up soon.

 **End Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	26. The Sound Of Chunin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 **"** ** _Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking_** **"**

 **'Jutsu's'**

CH25: The Sound of Chunin

Sakura was feeling tired.

More tired than she had ever felt in her life. The kind of exhaustion that made every limb and joint of your body feel like they had the weight of the world pressing down on them, everything that needed even the most micro effort from her to stay up wanted to come down.

It had been nearly 8 hours since she had brought Sasuke and Naruto to this empty tree stump, she idly wondered in her sleepy state how it was possible for any tree in this cursed forest to even became a stump; a pointless thought but she mused about it anyway.

She hadn't just spent her lonely hours here watching over the two boys while she grew ever more drowsy, no that would have been a stupid thing to do right now. She decided to set up traps all around the camp for precaution in case somebody showed up wanting their scroll or worse yet their lives.

Sakura just wished that one of them would wake up already, she wanted to sleep, she wanted someone to talk to, she wanted to know that they were okay so that her mind could be a little bit at ease: because right now it was a swirling mess of fearful worsening thoughts.

She was just about ready to doze off when she heard someone call out to her, instantly pulling her back from the brink. Her emerald eyes snapped to the form of her teammates and saw the blue eyes of Naruto looking at her, they were so unusually tired and dim looking for him, dark bags under his eyes and a slight wheeze to his breathing.

Sakura couldn't help but smile though in relief at seeing him awake "Naruto" she said, saying the name with such happiness she thought she might cry as she crawled over to kneel beside him "your awake"

Naruto looked slightly confused "I am?" he looked around sluggishly taking in the new surroundings "what happened? Where are we?" he asked, so confused. It looked to be early morning he noted, he must have been really out cold.

"A spot in the woods" said Sakura as she tapped the aged hollow husk of the stump "closest thing a could find that seemed both safe and had a roof"

Naruto did the closest thing he could to a nod from his position on the floor, he could feel the bristle of grass against his neck "oh that's cool, thanks, Sakura, you must have really taken care of us" said Naruto, sounding grateful even with his hollow tone.

Sakura smiled "yeah" though her smile went away as questions flooded into the stirring stew of her mind "Naruto" the boy in question turned to her "what happened? To you and Sasuke after I was knocked out?" her tone wasn't harsh but it wasn't soft either.

Naruto turned from her and looked up into the dark space at the top of the stump, a place where no light could reach "that Grass ninja, well she or should I say he" Sakura perked up at that bit, leaning a little closer "turned out to be they S-class criminal Orochimaru, one of the Sannin" revealed Naruto, his tired voice turned grim when saying his name.

Sakura was shocked to hear this, words could not describe what she felt at hearing this. They had gone up against one of the Sannin and lived, no he let them live she could see that. She didn't know how to feel at knowing that, relieved that they were alive for one but also baffled on why he let them live or why he was even at the Chunnin exams to begin with. She wondered if Naruto knew why "Naruto what did he want?"

He didn't turn to her "he wanted to give Sasuke something" Sakura tensed further at this "I saw him bite his neck" he turned to the Uchiha. He was on the side he bit down on, with a shaky hand he reached out and pulled down his collar and saw the mark.

Ink black, three Tomoe arranged out to perfectly mimic the pattern of the Sharingan, it likely wasn't a coincidence that the designs matched, it was probably a way to show his interest in him by having it designed to look that way.

He scowled at the sight of the mark, he didn't know what it was but he could guess it was some sort of a curse mark.

Sakura leaned over her teammate to get a look at the mark herself "is that it?" Naruto nodded "what is it?"

"I don't know" his gaze at the mark intensified and his voice grew grimmer "but it can't be good"

Sakura pulled back, worry covered her form as she looked at Sasuke "does he want something from Sasuke? he kept looking at him funny"

Naruto didn't say anything for a second as silence rained and he brought his arm back to his side "yeah I think he does, I'm not sure what though" he said, his voice sounding pained as he moved into a comfortable as possible position.

Sakura looked worryingly at her blonde teammate, he suffered the worst injuries out of them all. Though she was amazed by his healing rate, she had watched as his scratches and bruises healed over the hours, she had focused her healing on the more internal damage and found it only needed a little boost from her side. The rib was the trickiest to help. Even so she was still worried cause it looked like he was still hurting "are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head "no that guy did something to me and I can't seem to shake it off"

"Poison?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head "no"

"What then?" she asked

Naruto had to think about that, him answering could lead to a lot of questions he really didn't feel like answering right now and who knows how she would feel about learning that he was a Jinchuuriki. Right now Naruto thought best that she didn't know "I don't know really, but maybe it will go away with some more rest" he turned to her "if that's okay?". He wasn't just trying to avoid the questions he really was on the edge of falling back under.

Sakura was hesitant to say yes, she felt selfish for feeling like that but Naruto was the first to wake up and now he was asking to go back to sleep and leave he alone again. Sakura pushed those feeling down it was stupid to feel like that when your teammate was in such a state, so she forced a smile and nodded "sure, you need it" she said, as bubbly as possible, even though she herself wouldn't mind having a few winks.

Naruto smiled, he could see she must be tired herself and he swore that when he was back on his feet he'd let her sleep the whole way to the tower if she wanted and he'd carry her there. With her permission, Naruto instantly blacked out and time became none existent for him.

Sakura sighed sadly as she watched her friend fall back asleep, not seeing anything to do she curled up her legs and looked out over her knees at her teammates, her eyes feeling heavy.

She dropped her lids for a second and there was a moment of sweet nothing.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized she had fallen asleep. She noticed two things, a change in the day and a little furry creature running over towards her.

She nearly swore and quickly threw a kunai to scare it off. _"That was close"_ she thought, she had a trap set there.

She settled back, she felt a little refreshed now, a little meaning really small in this case but it was something. She guesses that maybe she has been asleep for about an hour at most given that it seemed a bit brighter out now.

Her attention on the time of day was taken when three figures appeared in the small clearing between the stump and the forest, she recognized them as the sound ninja who attacked Kabuto prior to the written test. They looked some ways amused like they had her game figured out, maybe they found all her traps: she hoped not.

The mummy looking one stepped forward "well I must say it's kind of amateurish of you to have such obvious traps" he said as he crouched down at some grass that looked fresher than the surroundings "this grass is all wrong" he said gesturing to the patch. He stood back up, his single menacing eye boring into her, his tiny pupil seeming like it was scanning her thoughts, she scowled defiantly back at the feeling of invasion.

"If you want our scroll you can't have it!" she shouted.

The guy with the spiky hair just smirked at that "oh we don't want the scroll, we want Sasuke" he said, his voice smoothed over by confidence and arrogance. Sakura was growing to really hate those types.

She glared trying to make her expression as intimidating as possible and her voice a threatening as can be "you can't have him!" it didn't work much as they just either laughed or looked at her like she was entertaining.

The mummy just stared at her for a moment "you don't get a say in the matter" he said before he and his team zipped forward avoiding a trip wire and coming straight at her. Sakura looked shocked at first before she smirked and cut the wire right behind her.

A huge thick log came swinging down at the sound team, shocked they were to see that the first trap was a feint but that was all before the leader just huffed unimpressed the next second as he pulled up his sleeve revealing his gauntlet. He placed his palm on the log and before the force could carry through to him it was destroyed by some unseen force, reducing it to splinters and dust.

The little victory was short lived as white paper bombs were revealed hovering in they air between and behind the wooden destruction and were already lit and crackling _._

 _"Oh shit!"_ thought the leader before they exploded.

"Got them!" shouted Sakura as she looked up at they explosion but lost her smile at they came descending out from the back of the cloud, not looking any worse apart from some little scuffs on their clothes. She was outraged on how they escaped unharmed, they were too close to the blast to have possibly avoided it!.

As they landed the mummy turned to his spiky haired teammate who was smirking "good save their, Zaku" praised the leader.

Zaku shrugged "eh! no sweat Dosu" he said as he turned his palms up revealing some small metal holes in his palms, some high-pressure air hissing out. He grinned as he looked at the shocked Sakura "with these arms of mine little tricks like that are useless against me, hehe"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she glared at the three ninjas.

"Well I guess you're all out of tricks then" said Zaku before he charged forward "kiss this world good-" he never got to finish his sentence as the ground gave way and he fell into a deep pit a few feet away from the entrance of the stump.

"Another trap!?" shouted woman beside Dosu.

Dosu nodded, humming, impressed this time "yes, it would seem this one has more up her sleeve than we thought" he pulled up his sleeve showing his strange gauntlet "let's tread more carefully this time, Kin" warned Dosu, ignoring the vowel mouthed screaming of his pit-fallen teammate.

Kin resisted laughing in exchange for making sure not to trip any unseen traps.

As the sound ninja made a steady approach toward the leaf genin the voice of Zaku came roaring out the pit with something to say other than incoherent swearing and screaming, still sounding as equally angry though "I can't climb fucking up! The walls are slimly as shit!". Sakura had predicted that anyone down there would probably know wall-walking and could easily climb up so she made the walls of the pit into sludge.

Dosu, stepping over another trip wire, grunted in annoyance "just use your arms to propel yourself up and quit messing around!" ordered the mummy as he ducked under another wire which was set to launch some Kunai. Dosu had to applaud they amount of a taps the girl had set, he was further amazed on how Zaku had managed to avoid all these while charging in head first.

Zaku laughed, sounding bashful, Sakura imagined he was scratching the back of his head like Naruto does when he's embarrassed about something "oh yeah good idea!". The screech of high-pressure air could be heard coming from within the pit and at that time Sakura thought it a good idea to throw some explosive tags in that she borrowed from Naruto.

There was a strong updraft and the tags, crackling with fire, were blow up high above Zaku as he came hovering out looking proud, ignorant of the bombs hovering right above him. Unlike his team who were alarmed of his position "Zaku watch out!" shouted Kin making him aware of the tags above, but too late to avoid.

Zaku screamed as the force of they resounding explosion sent him hurtling through they air of the field tripping multiple traps along the way but soaring too fast for any to hit him. He rolled along the ground covered in slight burns and further dirtying his clothes. He groaned as he came to an ungraceful stop face first on the ground, clearly not dead. Though if anyone listened carefully to his groan someone would I have heard the faint murmur of "bitch" being uttered.

Dosu and Kin though had to deal with the mess in between, dodging all the traps their teammate unintentionally triggered and with their rushed movements wound up tripping more spread out around the field. Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tag Mines, swinging logs the girl had booby traps all over the small field. They were amazed that their suicide bomber chipmunk made it as far as it did before getting shooed away.

Eventually, the traps ran out and they were allowed to breathe. Kin was gritting her teeth in outrage, feeling like she had just been made to dance like a monkey "you little brat!" she bit out, he brow creased into a nasty frown as she glared death at Sakura.

Dosu held up a sleeve-covered arm, stopping his agitated team from doing anything drastic "calm yourself Kin we are not here for her, remember" he reminded, staying on target and it seemed to work as Kin huffed. Dosu could hear Zaku in the background stirring, seems he was coming too but he wasn't exactly glad since he had the worst temper out of the whole team.

Dosu turned back to Sakura, seeking to reason as he brought his arm back to his side "now girl, I suggest you give up the Uchiha for your own sake. After all" a sinister edge mixed in with his tone "you have no more defenses"

Sakura just scowled as she stood up "your wrong, there's me" she said as she drew a Kunai, her tense form not just saying she was ready for a fight but also saying how scared she still was. Sakura wasn't fearless but she wasn't gonna step aside and let her team get hurt.

Dosu chuckled at this, a horsed laugh like a stone rubbing over granite as his single eye stabbed into Sakura "very well" he said before sprinting forward. His feet pressing down the grass, moving between the weapons fallen and stuck into the ground. He pulled up his sleeve and the shiny and slightly worn metal of his sound gauntlet gleamed.

He was halfway there when a green blur appeared before him and quickly took the shape of a person looking to kick him.

 **'Leaf Hurricane!'**

Dosu quickly back-pedalled, barely avoiding the kick, he felt the force produced by the swing wash over his face and was glad to have missed it as he skidded to a halt before his team.

The green figure set foot on the ground and revealed to be nonother than Rock Lee, standing straight in his battle-ready pose with one arm behind his back and they other held out in a challenging manner with a smile of complete shinnying confidence on his face.

Sakura was surprised by his sudden arrival but was deeply glad that it seemed like he was on her side. "Lee!" she shouted "what are you doing here?" asked Sakura, a mixture of relief and confusion in her voice on why he was here helping them.

Lee just smiled "I couldn't simply stand by while seeing you were in danger, my most dear Sakura!" he announced with all the passion of a crazy person.

"Who the hell is this moron!?" said Zaku as he got back on his feet, scowling at Lee as he stood in between his team and the bitch who was gonna pay for nearly blowing him to bits.

Dosu shrugged "not a clue" his toned turned cautious though "but be careful and don't underestimate him" he crouched low as he got ready to move and armed his gauntlet, the buzzing of chakra being charged barely audible "he's fast"

Zaku grinned and readied his hands like claws, air faintly streaming out of the metal holes "gotcha ya" . Next instant Zaku pushed his arms straight, his expression almost psychotic before air blasted out of his palms in a wide wave heading straight for Lee.

Lee crouched down and punched his fist into the ground, next second he was pulling a huge tree root out of the earth with shell shocking strength. The compressed air slammed into the root, peeling away bark and wood but the root held strong against the violent air current.

Lee caught Dosu coming in from the side and was readying to block "Lee don't! Move away from him!" shouted Sakura.

Without giving it a second thought Lee jumped high, managing to avoid Dosu's swing and unknowingly the sound wave that came with. Dosu silently cursed, hoping the boy's confidence in his Taijutsu would work against him, he double cursed at the fact that it seemed the girl knew something about his technique.

Sakura did know, Sasuke told them what happened to Kabuto after Dosu attacked him and knew that whatever his gauntlet did was sound based.

Lee landed in front of Sakura "Lee don't try and block his attacks" Lee turned an ear to better listen "his attacks are sound based so if you make contact with him that's only just gonna help him" Lee nodded, gave a blinding smile, a thankful thumbs up and a youthful yosh!.

Lee bent down as he prepared to move, his hand touching the edge of the pit, looking for an opening. He decided he'd try and avoid Dosu seeing as his abilities were clearly the more tricky. Zaku had that ranged attack so maybe if he waited for him to strike he could run around. The woman was unknown.

Zaku it is!

Lee took off to the side and away from Dosu and headed for Zaku at the back, who grinned and readied his arms "oh you want a piece of me!" air started hissing from his arms "well come get some!" another wave of air was unleashed from his arms. Just as Lee predicted he increased his speed and leaped to the side, he lined it up so they air would again hit the root he left in between Zaku and the base. Lee instantly closed the distance between him and Zaku who was shocked by the Genins speed.

Lee cocked back a right hook and unleash a teeth rattling blow across Zaku's face, sending flying a meter above the small clearing and to the feet of a shocked Kin who was amazed by the physical condition of this Genin. _"what kind of maniac trained this kid!"_ wondered Zaku and Kin.

At the building in the center of the forest of death, Might Guy felt like he just received sudden praise for his grand teaching abilities. So he decided in commemoration he'd do a quick two thousand push ups.

While that was happening Dosu ran in towards the vulnerable Team Seven. He was coming up to the pit and leaped over it descending upon Sasuke with his gauntlet armed and cocked back.

His attack was stopped when Sakura intercepted with a kunai, the two metals grinding together in sparks. She gritted her teeth as she fought against the man's superior strength, Dosu released something between a grunt and a chuckle as he stared at the girl "I knew you'd do that!" he said before making a hand sigh.

The next thing Sakura knew was pain as the sound of what sounded like the combination of a thousand if not millions of nails on chalkboards drilled down into her ear and into her head. It was so unbearable, her vision blurred and swirled as the world turned upside down and the noise kept ringing like a banshee. She wondered if she was screaming in pain, it felt like she was but she wasn't sure since she couldn't hear herself over the torturous noise that was putting any screaming match with Ino to shame.

She felt her guard give out and Dosu didn't wait for her to fall to the ground as he pushed through and slammed her aside without mercy with his armored arm, leaving her clutching her bleeding ear, any other pain overshadowed by that.

Dosu approached the still form of Sasuke and glanced curiously as a strange sickly violet mist was emanating from his body, he could smell it stinking up they air around they enclosed space.

Dosu pushed all curiosity on the strange mist aside and kneeled down beside the Uchiha. He readied back his charged hand, readying a brutal soundwave that would kill the Uchiha on contact with his cranium. Dosu didn't get to do this as a blue sole briefly took over his image of Sasuke and smashed into his face, they only sound other than they impact heard was an enraged "fuck off!".

Dosu stumbled back, blinded by the pain of his broken nose and felt the ground leave him _"oh right_ _the pit"_ he remembered and quickly reacted to grab the ground. He hefted himself up and saw the previously second passed out teammate now standing up, glaring at him with angry blue eyes.

He was panting and sweating profusely looking to be out of breath from just that brief kick. Sakura seemed to be gathering back her senses and was working her way back to her feet. The purple mist around Sasuke was steadily growing thicker.

Dosu grunted, irritated.

Naruto glared, angry.

Sakura hissed with tears, hurt.

Sasuke twitched, dreaming...

He didn't know exactly where he was, it seemed endless, yet small. Eternal yet limited. He wasn't alone, there was him and himself, it was weird, it was him he was looking at but a much younger him, a more innocent him, the him before he met Naruto, the freshly betrayed him. He was standing there a few feet away, crying, shedding the tears he never gave after the massacre, what he really did after was walk out of a hospital room feeling empty and plotting his revenge.

So again it was weird seeing this.

He wondered what _this_ was. It certainly wasn't the garden he was used to visiting, his Grandfather was nowhere in sight, maybe he knew what this was?

"We weren't strong enough!" said the visage of the young Sasuke, pulling his older self's attention back to him. He was rubbing his eyes, his bangs obscuring them from view.

Sasuke's head dropped "I know" he said, he couldn't deny they weren't.

"We need power!" the younger said more forcefully.

Sasuke nodded "yes, we do" he took a step forward to his younger self "but for more than revenge" he said, an invisible smile on his face as he took another step. He looked at his hand, imagining all the power they could one day wield in the name of just killing Itachi, that simple single-minded relevance seeming equal to the new on beside it. "We need power not just for that, we need it to protect those we care about now". He turned to the young him, his back straighter his gaze harder "we've lost so much, Mom, Dad, our clan I refuse to lose anyone else like that, not if I can help it!" he promised, his voice like a dagger, almost glaring at the thought of failure.

The younger didn't say anything to that until he smiled, not a Sasuke smile, not his smile, it was the kind of smile that would give people nightmares if they saw it on his face. Sasuke frowned at it. The boy began to laugh, it didn't sound like him either, well not entirely, it sounded like him and someone else their voices mixed together in a sickly duet that made Sasuke want to punch _himself._ He looked up, the younger him, Sasuke backed up at the sight before him; his _face_! it was peeling away partially showing a horrid yellow slitted eye belonging to the man who bit him.

He understood now what this was, it was his doing.

The contrasting eyes of his younger self and Orochimaru stared deep into Sasuke "hehe, I see, well let's see how you feel after getting a taste of this..." after that Sasuke began to feel his world changing, growing darker, swirling with a sickly purple light pulsing through it. No not just it but through him as well. He felt himself getting pulled away, but he did not fight, anywhere was better than looking at himself with that guy staring back at him.

Naruto was not feeling good, the seal corrupting they eight-trigram was seriously messing him up. Any attempt to draw on Kurama's chakra was like letting acid into his system. They seal was cutting off any communication with Mr big, orange and furry. Furthermore, he still hasn't heard a word from Gramps and that was beginning to worry him.

Naruto pushed all that aside to focus on the sound guy in front of him. Sakura wasn't looking good she was bleeding from her ear, Sasuke was out cold and spewing purple chakra.

Dosu standing on the other side of the pit, cracked his nose back in place and scowled at the blonde "you should really get out of my way" he warned/ threatened.

Naruto grinned, though it wasn't at all playful "well you should really fuck off" he cocked a fist back and lost his grin "or do you want another broken nose"

Dosu grunted at that, his fist clenched and his eye twitched "well I warned you" he said before jumping and swung at the Uzumaki who leaned back out of the way making Dosu grin under his wrapping. The sound wave hit Naruto and dug deep, he fell back clutching his ears before exploding in smoke.

Dosu was taken off guard by this. He felt his unprotected arm get grabbed and saw the blonde had him, he was about to activate another sound wave but then felt his legs get swept away and found another Naruto had done that. Naruto roared and swung the sound Ninja around and tossed him back out the stump, then followed by the Naruto who kicked his legs away who sent him further with a kick to his exposed back.

Dosu somersaulted in they air and managed to land on his feet, though his back ached a little after the kick, the protective shell on his back having soaked up most the force. The Naruto clone in the stump dispelled revealing the one who kicked Dosu to be the real one.

Naruto huffed and puffed as he forced air in out of his lungs, it felt like such a challenge to just breath right now, his chest felt hollow and cold, he could hear his heart beat in his ears as he tried to keep his vision focused on the ass hole in front of him. Was it because of his strong connection to Kurama that this seal was having such a nasty effect on him? Naruto swallowed down the nothing in his mouth as he refocused his mind back on the fight.

Dosu cocked his head at the sight of the boy, he looked ill, he figured it must be something Orochimaru did to him, he mentally shrugged doesn't matter just makes this easier for him then.

Dosu tensed and readied to spring forward.

Naruto tensed and fumbled through hand seals.

Dosu sprinted forwards his arm at the ready, Naruto spat a focused water bullet to which Dosu blocked with his gauntlet and the water splashed over it not even leaving a dent or seeming to slow him down. Naruto was outraged by this, it should have done way more than that, he figured his chakra control must be shot as well allowing barely any power into his Jutsu.

Dosu swung his arm around, Naruto was too slow to move and was forced to block with his arms. Not a moment later he began meeting the same fate as Sakura, as the sound of a thousand screeching fangirls started yelling down his ear.

Unlike Sakura though Naruto was no stranger to pain and used one hand to reach into his pouch and pulled out a plain paper bomb and slapped it onto Dosu's noisy weapon. The Sound ninja began to panic at seeing this, he instantly pulled away, canceling his Jutsu and quickly fought to pull the sparkling tag off which he did but it was too late to get out of its blast radius.

Naruto clutching his tortured ear being no exception either.

The blast sent them both flying away from each other.

Kin and Zaku hearing they explosion quickly abandoned their fight with Lee to go check on their leader, who was grunting in pain on the ground, covered in dirt and burns.

Naruto was doing no better, as his world was spinning and he felt like throwing up his guts: which he couldn't help. He touched his ear and found fresh blood staining his fingers, his vision began to relax. He heard someone sounding angry behind him. He saw that sound guy with the spiky hair shouting at him but he really couldn't make out what he was saying, but became alarmed when he pointed his open palms at him.

Naruto fought to move, but he was barely getting up onto his hands and knees. He could barely balance himself as when tried to everything seemed to move in all direction. He was able to make out a faint sharp sound like rushing wind. He looked back and saw the grass getting quickly skinned off the ground as a wave gale force was coming straight for him

.

 **'Slicing Sound Wave!'**

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura watching in horror as her teammate was swallowed up by that unnatural hurricane force of super compressed air. When the dust cleared there was nothing but devastation left, a previously grass filled clearing turned into wasteland, wood peeled from trees, dust filling they air and a gouge that widened out from Zaku's stretched out arms.

But no Naruto. Not a single scrap of his orange clothing left to be seen.

Sakura imagined he was blown away somewhere, broken, alone, dead. This filled her with sorrow, despair, grief and anger.

"Well that was close" came a cool even voice from up above making everyone look. There standing on a branch up above, holding Naruto over his shoulder was Haku Yuki.

Sakura sighed at seeing, the tears of sorrow threating to spill from her eyes turned into unbelievable joy. She never thought she would be so glad to see that guy again.

Naruto grinned, it was a tired expression but it was the best he could do "thanks, Haku...I own you one" he said from his position slumped over his friend's shoulder, he didn't even have the strength to look up at him right now.

Haku nodded, though no thanks were needed for him. He turned back down to the three sound ninja and gave them a look he hadn't used in months, though this time it could be seen without his mask. It was his void shinobi expression, his kill mode to some. His frosty brown eyes bore into the shinobi beneath and he could see them tense "leave now" he said, he could see some part of them wanted to.

Dosu frowned at the new arrival, he was different he could see it in the way he held himself, he could feel it in his words. This guy wasn't any Genin, he was a Shinobi. As much as Dosu wanted to complete this mission it would be suicide right now, he was injured, his teammates looked tired after going a few rounds with that green spandex looking idiot who was just off to the side hoping like he had just gotten warmed up. Dosu could tell that they were at a clear cut disadvantage now.

Dosu was gonna give they order to retreat when a voice interrupted.

"No, let them stay"

Everyone turned to the new voice and were awe-stricken by the sight.

Standing there at the entrance of the stump with a small whirlwind of sickly purple chakra surrounding him and radiating with a blood-freezing balefulness was Sasuke Uchiha. His Sharingan burning with hatred and rage as he looked at the sound Ninja, markings glowing like molten light spreading across his body from the nape of his neck and the faint scent of corruption filling they air around him.

His gaze hardened on them as in a move of untraceable speed he was across the pit between the stump and the clearing. The glowing markings began to encroach over his face, the perfect white of the sclera of his right eye beginning to turn a horrid pure black.

His Sharingan spun and the light in them intensified as the hatred and rage in his eyes melded together into a new thirst: revenge.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, you hurt my friends prepare to _die_ "

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please, Review**


	27. Mark of Chunin

**ANNOUCMENT!**

 **Okay as a warning for people I just want you all to know that I might be picking up the pace in terms of uploads because I want to move this along and start getting into the Chunin exam proper, so uploads may come faster. I have a lot of fights planned and I'm off Uni for now so I wouldn't mind getting those arranged, though I have a loose end I need to tie though. Anyway in terms of the Preliminaries I have what is hopefully will be considered some kick ass fights planned.**

Chapter 26: Mark of Chunin

The atmosphere was tense.

Like the air, weightless and light had turned heavy and bone crushing.

Everyone was feeling it, especially nature as it decided to take its leave from the area, didn't matter the size of they animal they had nothing to prove by staying nearby whatever monster had just been roused from its slumber.

People though were often not so quick to run, sometimes it's out of bravery, sometimes it out of arrogance, sometimes it's thanks to stupidity or maybe they just can't because whatever they are faced with has them frozen with abject fear. Thiers many reasons why a person may not run from imminent danger.

Though right now it was too late to run.

Sasuke ended his casual stroll forward, his expression appearing relaxed as the red light in his eyes cooled to a steady simmer, the glowing marking over his body halting in their march over his skin: fading to inky black. He looked around, turning his head completely away from his targets, the gesture almost showing contempt for them as he turned to look back at Sakura, his entire form completely exposed to any number of attacks.

Nobody took his dare.

Sasuke glared at the sight of her, she was leaning against the entrance of the stump, unable to stand, clutching her right ear, blood escaping her palm as it glowed with medical chakra. Her form shivering from the pain she was still undoubtedly feeling, dry tears on her face. She looked exhausted, how long had she been awake watching over him? he wandered, she was in no state to be protecting him and she did anyway. She had taken all that punishment for him.

He turned to Naruto, seeing a similar image, blood running from one of his ears, a look of complete exhaustion with more bruises running all over him with signs of burns.

He briefly took account of the presence of Haku and Lee, but they weren't important right now to him.

He returned his gaze back to the sound ninja now back on their feet, he would make them suffer for what they did.

Zaku both scowled and grinned forward "oh what do we have here another tough guy huh!?" Sasuke nothing, Zaku lost his grin and was now just scowling "huh whatever, tough guy". Zaku was gonna attack when he suddenly began feeling warm, very warm, scolding even. He shook it off and lifted his arm to blow the fucker away but became overtaken with shock when he saw his beautiful arm was on fire. He tried swatting the flames off but then saw his other arm too was on fire "w-what!?" he looked down and the whole of his body was on fire. He couldn't help his screams as he felt his entire being getting consumed by the white hot flames.

The next thing Zaku knew when he opened his eye was that his world of fire was gone, he felt his breath coming long and ragged, he could feel sweat dripping down his face and there wasn't a single singe on his clothes that wasn't already there. "Huff, huff w-what?" he muttered, he turned and saw Kin with her hand on his shoulder and one hand in a seal, he looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"He had you under a Genjutsu" she explained. Zaku, despite getting his answer, despite being familiar with it, was still finding it difficult to understand. When? How? He didn't see the damn kid make a single hand seal.

"Visual Genjutsu" came Dosu grabbing Zaku's attention "his eyes can cast a Genjutsu on anyone who dares to look into them, Zaku you must have looked into his eyes, don't do it again" he ordered, no sympathy.

Zaku gritted his teeth in outrage "well that kind of ability isn't fair!"

Dosu gave him an annoyed look "life isn't fair, now quit your whining and focus!"

Sasuke laughed, his posture a smirk in its self "well seems you know of my eyes" he commented.

Dosu nodded "yes I know of the power of the Sharingan"

Sasuke lost his smile and his gaze hardened "trust me you know nothing of the Sharingan"

Zaku launched his arms forward, air collecting and compressing within them "who gives a fuck!" he roared, his eyes focused and screaming ill will. **'Slicing Sound Wave!'** a wave of high-pressure air burst forth from the metal holes in his palms, this one many times bigger and intense than the last. Grass was stripped from they earth, the uprooted tree root finally being blown away, the pit caved in, the hollow tree stump getting reduced too dry splinters.

Zaku huffed in satisfaction at his work, a perfect line of wasteland between his team and the now vaporized fuck who made him believe he was on fire.

"Your slow" everyone turned to see the Uchiha standing across the field with Sakura on his back, looking bored as he put her safely down.

She looked at him strangely with barely open eyes "Sasuke?" she questioned like she could barely recognize him.

He nodded "it's okay now, get some rest" he said before placing a glowing hand on her, a medical Jutsu that would help her fall into a painless sleep. She tried to resist but it didn't work, she had no strength left to resist.

Sasuke turned to Lee, the boy was unsure on how to react to the Uchiha's strange appearance "Lee right?" he nodded "watch her" he said before turning and walking away. Lee didn't need to be asked twice as he picked up Sakura gently and carried her up into the trees and away from the ongoing battle. Sasuke was satisfied with that, Lee seemed strong he was sure he could protect her; he also wondered if he could break his leg.

As he focused on the sound ninja, especially this Zaku who just tried to blow him and Sakura away he wondered if he could break both of those annoying arms of his. He looked at Dosu, knowing the injuries his teammates had clearly suffered, with those bleeding ears must have been thanks to him, maybe he would bash his head in with his own gauntlet: see how he likes it. Finally the woman, Kin, she...er...broke his Genjutsu on Zaku!, maybe he will shave all of that shin long hair off, it was a disgrace to look at anyway.

Zaku snarled at Sasuke, his eyes mad with anger "slow! Who are you calling fucking slow! you little-" Zaku choked on his words as before he knew what had happened a black and white fist backhanded handed him, the attacked seeming almost lazily done as he was sent flying into a spiral.

Sasuke stared blankly at the two other sound nin before him, looking at him with a satisfying mix of awe and terror at his display of power. What power it was, Sasuke felt amazing, unstoppable, irresistible, invincible he felt he could do anything, victory felt more like a leisurely walk now than the previous marathon. _"with this power I could kill Itachi"_ he thought smirking at hearing no mocking reply from the memory of his hated brother, not a single doubt tainting those thoughts.

Kin was unnerved by the menacing curve of his lips and took a step back but froze as she mistakingly locked eyes with him. _"Oh no"_ she could feel her world changing, she could sense the grip of Genjutsu taking hold. She tried moving back but couldn't as she felt her feet get pinned, she looked down and was briefly filled with horror at the sight of two pure white snakes wrapping themselves around her legs and shivering quickly up her body.

She tried making the ram seal but was too late as the snakes already now had her arms, she tried fighting against them but they were too strong. The snakes opened their mouths, showing two saliva coated pits with a pair of venom oozing fangs. She knew this movement: the execution, she would be knocked out and she couldn't allow that.

So she quickly bit down hard on her lip.

The world returned to normal and just in time to see a kunai come stabbing at her "Kin!" with no other way out and an instinct to protect her fatal points she used her bare arm to stop the Kunai, crying out as her flesh was pierced and the Uchiha dug the knife in deep.

Dosu ran at Sasuke, his gauntlet armed and long since charged, he swiped at the marked boy who ducked low a second before he swung. The evasion was perfect, soon enough to avoid the attack but late enough that Dosu couldn't redirect it.

Kin fell to the floor and Dosu felt air leave his lungs as the Uchiha in a show of agility and speed had slammed the heel of a spin kick into Dosu's chest not a second after the attack was safely evaded. Sasuke stood back up, his form straight as he looked at his handy work. He looked over to Dosu, by his estimate the one who deserved to suffer the most was him. He glared as he began walking over to him, he was coughing holding his chest, maybe he kicked him hard enough to break a few ribs; he hopped.

Dosu looked at him, panicked and frighted "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I didn't know he gave you those powers!"

Now that made Sasuke pause and look at Dosu, curious "he? Who?" he asked.

Dosu was silent for second "y-you know who, you must know"

Sasuke had to think for a second, his memories before waking up were a bit muddled "oh him, so you work for him then, why did he send you?"

Dosu looked anywhere but into those eyes, afraid of whatever Genjutsu they could put him under, especially in whatever state of mind this boy might be in right now "he ordered us to kill you, but now I see that was never they intention, it was all just a test, we were a test for you, something to try your power out on if you survived the Mark" Dosu looked to the ground his expression grimdark and his tone chilling "which you clearly have".

Sasuke was not shaken by the way he said those words "so you're here so I can test this new power on you" he smiled "I like the sound of that, especially after what you've done".

Dosu stopped himself from looking at the Uchiha in horror "NO! Please let use go! Here take this" he said his hand scrambling into his pouch, pulling out an Earth scroll, "you need this, right?". He was sweating, praying that this team needed his scroll.

Sasuke looked at it, he was right they did need it "yes we do" Dosu sighed "but it's not like I need you to give it to me when I can pull it from your cold dead hands" he finished, smiling with cruelty as he saw Dosu tense all over.

"Move Dosu!" Sasuke's head snapped around, the look of shock on his face matching that of when someone is stupid enough to surprise a lion. Dosu jumped away, and Sasuke scowled as Zaku unleashed another blast of highly compressed air, already bored of the one trick pony that he clearly was. Zaku didn't even get the time to put his arms down before Sasuke kneed him in the gut, doubling him over, he turned to growl or say something spiteful but wasn't allowed when Sasuke punched him sending him onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke stared down at the shaking man, his gaze cold but lined with an inner fire. He sighed "honestly if you really are Orochimaru's men then I expected more than this, really you're pathetic". Next second Zaku roared in rage and sent out his hand launching a brief but sharp blast of air that blew a nearby branch clean off, but didn't hit Sasuke who saw that attack coming before Zaku could ever remove his hand from the grass.

Sasuke grabbed the offending arm and pulled it back, he placed his other hand on Zaku's shoulder and kept him pressed to the ground as he pulled they arm further back. Zaku began grunting in pain as the marked boy began twisting his arm back, "you seem really proud of these arms of yours" he said, a cruel smile ungracefully taking over his lips "I bet you would feel really devastated if I broke them!" he said.

"No!" shouted Zaku before a blood-curdling crunch was heard throughout the field as Sasuke broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder. Zaku screamed in pure agony and tried to cradle his once magnificent arm but couldn't when he felt his other get snatched and pulled back and before he knew it the same thing became of they other. Zaku screamed again and fought to remain on his knees, cold sweat running down his face.

Sasuke looked at Dosu, then Kin and saw they had not moved from their spots, too frozen with fear of the same thing that just happened to Zaku happening to them. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Zaku by his spiky brown hair and pulled his head back, he looked him in his shaky eyes but didn't put him under his influence, he smiled at the pitiful look on his face "like I said" he turned to Dosu "I can take it from your cold dead hands".

Sasuke drew a Kunai, Zaku's breath hitched as he saw the polished black metal weapon "please" he begged. Sasuke just smiled and placed the kunai over his exposed neck.

"NO!" Sasuke turned to the loud unmistakable voice and was met with the only hit he had received all day, he lost his grip on his weapon and was sent flying back. Sasuke held his cheek as he landed on his feet and looked with outrage at Naruto, a faint yellow aura around him that was quickly fizzling out. Naruto looked angry but most of all he looked scared "no" he said, shaking his blonde head as they aura disappeared "this isn't right, you aren't right!".

Sasuke scowled at him "Naruto, get out of my or else!"

Naruto glared back "or else what? you will kill me too!"

Without even thinking Sasuke answered "yes!" and imminently regretted it as he heard what he just said, the look of disbelief on Naruto's face only made it worse. Sasuke shook his head and gripped it hard "I-I mean no, that's not w-what I meant to say".

Naruto took a step forward and reached out "Sasuke, whatever this is it's not good, whatever that guy did you it's changing you" Sasuke looked at him, his entire composure replaced by the look of someone frightened, confused and lost. Naruto pointed to Zaku, who was still reeling back from the near death "you almost killed him, you didn't have to and you looked like you were enjoying it" he frowned as his eyes hardened "the Sasuke I know would _never_ do that, he would never just kill someone in cold blood".

Sasuke looked down, his body shaking as the previously great power he felt now felt like poison in his soul "N-Naruto" he didn't know what to say anymore.

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him "this power's bad, it's sick! And you have to fight it! Don't let it control you!".

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before he looked back down at the ground and used all his mental focus to order this sick energy that was coursing through his body back into the mark. The black markings lit back up as they began to pull back, creeping their way up and back across his body, his sclera returning to normal "beat it down!" he heard Naruto say, he started pushing it all back into the mark until it was all in and the mark stopped burning with the last line of pattern returning. His shoulder now felt a bit heavier.

He felt so tired, the pain from receiving the mark returning, though nowhere near has bad as it was before. He lost strength in his legs but Naruto stopped him from falling, he could see his friend seemed to be in no better shape than him so he fought to support his own weight. "Naruto I'm fine" now he could see he didn't believe that one bit "I can manage" he pulled back, wobbling a little.

Naruto cocked his head "okay, just don't go falling on your ass or I promise I'll never let you live it down" he warned with a grin.

Sasuke glared at that "well just remember if I see the same thing happen to you I will _never forget_ " he retorted letting his eyes spin to emphasize his point. Naruto lost his smug grin.

"Terrifying" the two boys turned and saw Dosu cautiously approaching with Kin at his side, her arm still bleeding but the kunai removed. Both the boy scowled at the pair. Dosu lifted up the earth scroll in his hand "Sasuke there is no way we can beat you, not with that power on your side. I beg that you let us leave and in return we will give you our scroll without res-"

"Fine go" said the Uchiha curtly.

Dosu's form visibly grew less tense and he tossed the scroll to the Uchiha and with the support of Kin hefted Zaku up, who grunted in pain at having his broken arms moved and in the next few moments they were gone.

Sasuke put the scroll in his pouch and Naruto was excited at seeing this "well it looks like we now have both!" he cheered and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto turned over to Lee's direction, he was still up in the trees watching Sakura like a hawk, his eyes wide and his gaze scarily focused he thinks he can see some beads of sweat falling down his face _"okay..._ um hey, Lee!". The member of team guy snapped his head over to The blonde " could you bring Sakura down!".

Lee sprang to his feet and saluted "right away!" he picked Sakura up both fast and gentle and in a single fast and clearly well-practiced jump he was in front of the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke took Sakura from Lee and thanked him "no thanks needed, I would do anything for the lovely Sakura: that I promise! Now I must go and regroup with my team! Goodbye and good luck my friends!" he said running quickly off and disappearing back into the forest. Naruto gave an awkward wave goodbye, while the Uchiha tried to not to roll his eyes at how ridiculous this guy seemed.

"Well he's nice" commented Haku as he walked up to team seven.

Naruto nodded "yeah he does, though he seems a little"

"Annoying" interrupted Sasuke.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke "I wouldn't say that! Just a bit eccentric"

"Still sounds annoying" said Sasuke under his breath as he put Sakura on to his back.

Naruto gave his friend a dirty look at hearing that before turning back to Haku "thanks for the help if you hadn't showed up when you did I'd have been dead"

Haku shook his head at that "no need to thank me Naruto, I'm only doing what any good friend would do". Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that as he nodded. Haku nodded back and began walking away "see you later, me and my team still have to find our scroll and the clocks ticking" and with that Haku too was gone.

"Well I guess we better go" said Naruto, he briefly slouched and looked into the forest with the look of a leeched man "man I still feel like crap, what did that bastard do to my seal?" he asked lifting up his shirt and looking at the corrupted trigram seal.

Sasuke looked at the seal and raised an eyebrow at it before turning back forward "whatever he did we will have to look into it later, right now we better just keep moving". Naruto nodded and they jumped back into the trees and were on the move. Sasuke looked to see if Sakura was still under, she was and turned back to the Uzumaki "we should ask Grandfather about what these are, he probably knows" he suggested.

"errrr" was the voice that left Naruto at the mention of their Grandfather.

Sasuke was perplexed at this "what?"

Naruto grinned awkwardly "well about him, he's sort of unconscious"

"What!?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Please Review**

 **I am glad a lot of you liked the previous chapter but I must admit that I have never heard of the princess bride until all your comments**


	28. The Camp of Chunin

**Okay Two chapter this week, like I said I want to try and move this along so I am uploading two because I want to get deep in this part of the story. I hope you don't mind the rush.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH27: The Camp of Chunin.

It was reaching late afternoon in the forest of death, the deadly thick expanse of woodland was now being cast in an orange glow. Beneath the thick canopy, sharp rays of orange sunlight were able to cut through into the shrouded beneath.

Team Seven had paused in their trek towards the center of the forest, exhaustion having caught up with them after nonstop movement, no food, carrying the weight of their sleeping Sakura and still bearing injuries and the newly unwelcomed energy twisting seals gained from their last fights.

They set up camp at the base of one of the many massive trees, Sakura was laying perched against a root that dwarfed her in size while Sasuke and Naruto were sitting around the set up to a camp fire. They were currently skewing some fish caught by the nearby river getting them ready to be cooked and in a few minutes they were placed evenly around the unlit campfire. The boys being slightly surprised at how normal sized they were.

Sasuke sat back, rubbing his aching shoulder where the mark was. It felt annoying, like an itch that couldn't be scratched, like a weight that couldn't be lifted. He felt tired, not the tired where he could sleep for days, it was more of mental exhaustion, like he was constantly on guard which isn't something new to him but this was different, it felt more personal. He felt like he needed to be on guard for his mind, for his body, if he slipped up this mark would attack and take him over and then he would be a danger to all those around him.

Naruto looked down at his stomach, this seal over his seal hurt, it burned him anytime he tried to pull on Kurama's chakra and any time he tried to even talk to him. It made him feel exhausted like he could fall asleep for ages, everything felt woozy sometimes like he had just been drugged. He hated the thing, it was sapping him of his strength, no it was more like suppressing it and he wasn't sure how to get it off. He'd been looking into seals for a lot of his life but he has never come across one like this. While he had the time he had tried going into the seal but he was ejected out and boy did that hurt, it almost felt like his head exploded.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, she was still resting and that was good he needed to pick back up a sensitive topic with Naruto "so Naruto" the blonde turned to Sasuke, he was looking grim "how is it that Grandfather has passed out?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, your guess is as good as mine" he touched the area where to seal would be "I've tried going in to see him but this thing on my seal won't let me in, I can't even talk to Kurama" he explained, sounding pissed. Naruto tensed and turned to Sasuke "wait a mintue!" he said, almost shouting "maybe you can go in!".

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this "what do you mean, if you can't go in then how can I?"

Naruto shook his head "well I think this seal on me is designed to go against the host but maybe since you are an outsider with a link to my seal you can bypass it and get inside"

Sasuke nodded seeing his friends logic "okay, I'll try". Sasuke folded his legs and got himself into more of a meditative sitting position, he closed his eyes and followed that familiar pull, he felt a brief resistance but it quickly went away. When he next opened his eyes he was standing on green grass under a soft black sky with floating orbs of light floating around "I'm in" said Sasuke to nobody.

He started walking in the familiar direction of the garden not taking long to find it and when he got there he was shocked to find what was there "Grandfather!" he shouted as he ran over to his passed out form. Hirofumi was passed out on the ground by the pond, face first on the ground, Sasuke turned him over and tried shaking him awake but he didn't so much as twitch. The boy grunted in frustration at how this could even happen.

The young Uchiha lifting Hiro up and began dragging him over to his favourite tree and placed him there. He started using some medical ninjutsu on him, wondering if it would even work on a spirit. From what Sasuke could tell it seemed Hiro was like this due to some kind of shock, he wondered if maybe it had something to do with the Spirit Clone Jutsu; as it has been dubbed. This didn't happen last time he was dispelled so what made now different?

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a low tired moan, Hirofumi was stirring and his eyes lifted open to slits. It seemed to take him a minute to realize who he was looking at "Sasuke? Is that you my boy?" Sasuke nodded "ahh good your okay, I was worried"

"Everything is okay" said Sasuke before his expression went grim "something happened while you were...out like this"

Hiro's eyes cracked open a little wider "like what?" his voice came sharper than before.

Sasuke pushed the mention of the curse mark aside for now "a seal has been placed on Naruto, it's keeping him from pulling on Kurama's chakra and when he does try it seems to hurt and cause him pain I am here now because Naruto can't get in"

Hiro did the closest thing he could to a frown at hearing this "I see, so his seal has been corrupted by a seal designed to harm other seals" Hiro forced himself to sit up and pushed Sasuke's medical hand gently aside.

He looked up into the sky and lifted his hand, his gaze focused on the sky. Sasuke looked up confused on what he was doing but was interested when the light orbs began to part away just leaving the black sky. A moment later fire began to appear, drawing a shape in the sky: one he recognized.

It was Naruto's 8 trigram seal.

But then after that more fire sprung forth this one a light but dark purple that fitted itself around the trigram like a cage and looked to be almost strangling it.

Hiro grunted, his voice sounding like a heaving block of stone moving over concrete "hmm that's not good, that needs to be dealt with soon" he sighed, his head dropping a little in defeat "but I cannot do it from here it needs to be removed outside". He looked back up at the young boy before him "Sasuke, I need you to copy a Jutsu from me and use it to remove the seal from Naruto"

Sasuke nodded

Hiro smiled "good, now I need you to pay close attention..."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up, he turned to Naruto and nodded "he's awake".

Naruto was visibly relieved at hearing this, he smiled "that's great I was seriously worried there"

Sasuke nodded "yeah" he straightened back up "now let's get that seal off you".

Naruto was surprised and confused to hear this "what? How?"

"Grandfather gave me a Jutsu to get it off, he said it was like an eraser or something and should get rid of it" explained Sasuke as he ran through the carefully studied seals that Hiro showed him to make. Sasuke held out his hand like a claw and the tips of his fingers ignited with what seemed like green fire, the light of it illuminating Sasuke's faces like he was about to tell a scary story around the unlit campfire "now show me the seal"

Naruto nodded standing up and lifted his shirt to show the seal; Sasuke warned that this would hurt but Naruto shrugged "ahh get on with it!" he barked, impatient.

In the next instant Sasuke's hand was buried in Naruto's gut. He bit down hard to stop from screaming as it felt like five white hot kunai's were being shoved into his belly, he fell to the ground as he held himself, shaking as the pain ran it's course through his body; it wasn't as bad as when the first seal was placed but then again it's probable that the snake fucker wanted it to hurt.

Sasuke kneeled down and grabbed Naruto by his shaking shoulder "Naruto are you-"

"Yeah" said the Uzumaki, nodding his voice rough with pain as he began picking himself up. He got into a seated position and lifted up his shirt, he was overjoyed to see Orochimaru's seal fading away and once gone it felt like every muscle in his body unwound instantly; it made him feel a little woozy: the good kind. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief "arr that feels great" he fell back and just stared at the bright orange rays making their way through the canopy "thanks, Sasuke".

Sasuke grunted, not needing much thanks.

 **"so I see that seals gone then" came a familiar rumbling voice deep from within the depths of Naruto's mind**

" _ah hey Kurama, you haven't been lonely without me have ya?"_ teased Naruto, grinning.

 **"Grrr! no! I haven't thanked you very much! in fact, I've quite liked the peace and quiet without you runt!"**

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT!" screamed Naruto out loud, his teeth seeming to turn into fangs and startling Sasuke into a wide-eyed stared.

" **YOU! YOU RUNT!"**

"OH YEAH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A RUNT! I'LL JUMP RIGHT IN THAT CAGE AND KICK YOUR FURRY ASS!" bit back Naruto, punching at the air in front of him like it was the fox's stupid furry face: right now wishing it was.

Kurama snapped his teeth **"OH YEAH WELL I'LL EAT YOU!"** he would

"OH YEAH WELL-" Naruto was stopped with going any further when Sasuke gave an irritated cough, Naruto stared blankly at his friend for a moment before sheepishly laughing "sorry, was I saying all that out loud?" the Uchiha nodded "my bad". Naruto sat back down smiling _"it's good to have you back Kurama"_ said Naruto sincerely.

Kurama growled in the back of his mind **"well guess it's not too bad having you back too, you blonde brat"**

Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke "so how did Gramps react to our seals?"

Sasuke tensed "well he was worried when he saw yours" Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked away "and well, I didn't say anything about mine"

"What?" was all Naruto could say at hearing this "why?"

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto "getting yours off first was more important...and" Sasuke looked down, almost seeming ashamed "I'm not ready to face him yet"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't lift his head as he just stared at the ground, one hand reaching and clutching his shoulder where the mark was "the way I acted, the way I behaved when this things power was coursing through me, I felt unstoppable, it felt so good I never wanted it to stop but then when you confronted me I...it all came crashing down and I could see myself for what I was in that moment" he paused as he looked up, his eyes glaring into space "a monster"

"Sasuke your not!-" came Naruto. ready to argue

"Maybe not now but I was then!" yelled Sasuke, his tone leaving no room for disagreement "I'm not ready yet to tell him, especially while he is still recovering from whatever happened to him".

Naruto shook his head not liking this at all "Sasuke we have to-"

"NO!" he yelled glaring at Naruto " promise me!"

"What?" muttered Naruto, not getting the demand that his friend was trying to present him with.

"Promise you will keep this between you and me!" Naruto looked down, uncertainty wrttien all over him "Naruto!"

The Uzumaki looked back up, his expression hard "yeah I will, only if you promise to tell him before we reach the center building"

"w-what!" stuttered out Sasuke.

"Promise me! Or no deal and I will tell him right now!" threatened Naruto.

Sasuke could see Naruto was not bluffing, he scowled for a moment letting loose a huge defeated sigh "fine, I promise"

Naruto relaxed "thanks, and I promise too just so you know". Naruto looked at the unlit campfire "so wanna get cooking" said Naruto before his stomach growled "cause I'm getting kinda hungry! haha"

Sasuke smirked "alright," said Sasuke before using the first Jutsu he ever learned from Hiro.

 **'Fire Style: Camp Fire Jutsu'**

Groaning was the first thing she heard as her mind finally began to wake up from the world of sleep, she recognized it as her own, she often heard herself groaning out of bed ever since she started her life as a member of team seven; the first time was when Kakashi wanted them up before the crack of dawn to meet for the Bell Test and not show up himself for another three hours. The bastard.

Her eyes cracked open, she noticed it was dimly lit at first until she saw an orange hue coming from her peripheral vision. As the world came into focus she saw it was a fire and noticed her two teammates sitting around it, the light smell of something cooking caught her nose and that made everything come straight back into focus _"food" ._ She can't remember when the last time she actually ate something, if her memory served right she might be coming on three days now.

She groaned again as she began to move her starving body, this caught her teammates attention as they turned around to her "Sakura!" called out Naruto as he hurried over to help her up. She appreciated the help, not feeling much strength in herself to get up alone. Naruto sat her down on the ground before the campfire, and she felt her stomach ache as the more potent smell of cooking fish reach her nose. From this close she could see the gentle roasting fish, the grey scales turning golden, she felt her mouth watering. Damn she was hungry.

Sasuke didn't miss this "they just need another few minutes and they will be ready, there is plenty for all of us"

Sakura just dumbly nodded "uh huh".

Naruto grinned at how spaced out she was.

A few minutes later they were all eating, no one talked, especially Sakura as she was too focused on catching up on all her missed meals. After they were done eating they chucked the sticks on top the fire to help feed it, Sakura voiced her satisfaction at finally having something in her stomach "ahhh that was great" she said stretching her dull muscles before she leaned back on her hands. No one disagreed.

She curled up and looked into the flickering flames. The simple campfire seeming so small and gentle when compared to the type of flames she has seen in her recent life. She watched the flames being born from the burning sticks, dancing into life and disappearing into they warmed up air to only then instantly be replaced by new tongues of fire. Watching the natural soothing cycle was making her mind fall back to the battles of just yesterday, as it fell back she remembered something that made her blood run cold.

She turned to Sasuke and saw him too looking into the fire, he looked so far away, his shoulders were slightly slumped something that was strange to see. His high collar didn't allow her to see what she knew was there: that strange mark.

She turned her head looking briefly back into the campfire before looking over to Naruto, he too was looking into the fire, he looked to be lost in a world of worry, now that was strange to see on his face. Just seeing it filled her with concern. She looked back into the fire, it sent her mind further back to the fight with the Grass Ninja and how Naruto...c _hanged._ It still scared her to think about that, he was so different, so angry, so full of hate he was nothing like the Naruto she knew and he almost attacked her. What was that power? It didn't seem like his? Those are some of the questions she still wanted answers to.

What was that Mark on Sasuke neck?

What is that power that Naruto uses?

Who are they really?

She knows so little about them, and that hurts her, she cares about them and wants to know more but she doesn't know how to ask them. If there was a mirror Sakura was it use to give herself a reprimanding look because that was no excuse. She has been through so much with them and she knows nearly nothing!

That's it!

She's gonna ask!

Sakura straightened up and turned to Naruto, she was just about to open her mouth when Sasuke interrupted her "it seems to be getting dark, so we better get some sleep"

Naruto stood up and nodded and pointed to himself "alright I'll take the first look out" he said and before Sakura could mutter a decent word he was gone up into the trees.

Her head slumped when she saw this, her hand held in an irritated fist **"god dammit Naruto!"** her inner-self roared. A part of her wondered if he could read her mind with how he just upped and left at such a perfectly wrong moment.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, an eyebrow arched "something wrong Sakura?"

She turned to him, a startled expression which she quickly turned into an embarrassed mask "oh! No, its nothing!" she quickly said, a hand hastily waving to help enforce her claim.

Sasuke didn't buy it but shrugged anyway "well we better get some rest, you most of all, we will be moving fast tomorrow and can't have you tired" explained Sasuke, as he walked over to a tree and sat back on it and imminently closed his eyes "get some rest" were his final words.

Sakura weakly nodded as she found a tree of her own, she rested on the side of a nook in the trunk. She was filled with so many questions she felt she would go crazy, maybe some sleep will help her sort them out or just forget about them. She wasn't sure which she hoped more for right now, she just wanted some clarity to help settle her mind. Maybe she was being nosey, but then again was it wrong to want to know who her own teammates really were?

She would find out, eventually, she just needed to be patient.

With these thoughts, she closed her eyes and began falling asleep. Despite there being so much she didn't know about them, she found it easy to trust them to watch over her while she slept.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	29. Tower of Chunin

****Nothing to say! keep ready champions!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though like everyone else a part of me wishes I did  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH28: The Tower of Chunin

Sasuke shrank under that look.

Naruto could barely stop his body from shivering.

The hairs on Kurama's neck was standing straight from his place as he felt that cold rage wash over and freeze his warm hate and rage still.

Hirofumi stared at the curse mark, he didn't have to utter a word to describe how he was feeling right now, his eyes and his current presence was doing that for him more than any words could ever hope to. His eyes were wide and his Sharingan were on full blaze, having sprung to life as a reaction to his overwhelming anger.

But the effects reached much further.

The white orbs of light that often gave this place it's warm and welcoming feeling, the orbs that gave this place its soft light, this place that was like a home away from home for Naruto and Sasuke was now bathed in a dark menacing red light that reflected the wrath within the spirit. If each orb was a sun they would have long gone supernova by now, but luckily for everyone they were not; they were what they were designed to be, to give light to this place and nothing more harmful than that.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at, a curse mark on little Sasuke. First Naruto and now him. The first one he knew how to get rid of but this, he didn't know. That son of a bitch was going to pay Hiro would see to that and he will make him tell him how to get it off. This thing is a curse seal, and like all others, it must have some function that allows Orochimaru to have some control over his young Grandson. What that function was is still unknown, but from what he was told it seemed likely to be something to do with getting him addicted to its power.

"Um gramps.." Hiro was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to Naruto, who flinched at the look on his face. It was then that the ghost realized that he must be scaring the hell out of them.

Hiro took a deep breath to calm himself down and cut the power to his eyes, the red of the world receded back to normal. "I'm sorry for scaring you both" he said taking a step back before sitting down on the grass, his head hung low " and I'm sorry for failing you both, this shouldn't have happened".

Naruto shook his head and hands at Hiro in panic "no no no, its okay where fine!"

Hiro shook his still hung head "no it isn't, I let my guard down, I was arrogant for thinking I had won, that this...Orochimaru was dead" he lifted his head, his expression remorseful "if I hadn't done that then this never would've happened".

Sasuke shrugged "we don't know that, maybe I wouldn't have gotten this mark, maybe I would have either way, we don't know. But it's here now and we lost, it's best we move on and figure out how to deal with it".

Hiro stared at Sasuke, looking mildly surprised by his words before smirking "well that is a very mature thing to say, Sasuke" he stood up and looked down at the boy "and your right, no point stewing in this and sulking over it". _"but mark my words if I ever see that Orochimaru again he will pay"_ promised Hiro.

"Hey Gramps" Hiro turned to Naruto "know anything about that Mark?"

Hiro shook his head "no, not about the mark itself" the boys looked dejected at hearing this "but" he said grabbing their attention "I do know something about the power it uses".

This made them center their focus on him.

Hirofumi crossed his arms, his expression hardening "it's a cursed power that comes from an even more so cursed bloodline, the poor souls who are born with this power suffer, they loose control of themselves to vicious murderous rages regularly and become a danger to anyone around them, when the power takes hold all they want to do is kill" said Hiro, his tone grim. The temperature in the garden seemed to drop with his explanation.

Sasuke was rigid at hearing this, his hand unconsciously found it's way up to his shoulder. He had that power inside him now.

"It changes the user, makes them stronger in a sense but the cost is that those who can't control the power ultimately lose themselves to it until they naturally just fall out of it" said Hiro.

Sasuke perked up "wait this can be controlled!?"

Hiro nodded, but his face clearly said he didn't like what Sasuke was hinting at "yes but I don't think controlling it is the best option, I think it would be best if we sealed it up"

Sasuke looked away, frowning at the ground as he mulled that over. It would be the safest thing to do. His eyes turned to Naruto where that previous idea was crushed. He looked up to Hiro, his Sharingan out and his expression determined "no" he said clearly "I'm gonna take this power forced upon me and make it my own, after all, that's what Naruto's been doing".

Hiro was surprised to hear this "but Sasuke...that..."

Hiro was cut off by Sasuke "no, I need to do this, this power, I need to learn how to control it" he clutched his shoulder as he felt a strange pulse go through it "before it controls me, and I don't think sealing it away is gonna stop it from trying to take me over".

The spirit frowned at Sasuke's defiance, he thought it over. What the boy had in him couldn't be anything nearly as bad as the real thing, and given what he was told of what happened it seems he maintained a good deal of control over himself. Really Hiro was more concerned about whether that was the worst to be expected or not.

"Are you going to help me? Or am I on my own, Grandfather?" asked Sasuke, his question almost feeling like an ultimatum.

Hiro stared down at him for a moment before shaking his head "no, your not I will help you, Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled "thanks, for trusting me"

Hirofumi nodded and turned to Naruto "how are you feeling, better?"

Naruto nodded "yeah ten times! That seal was nasty, it messed with my chakra none stop and anytime I tried calling on Kurama it felt like I had fire inside me" said Naruto before he smiled again "but I feel great now! so no problems"

Hiro nodded "good" he then cocked his head at Naruto which made the blonde cock an eyebrow "so two tails huh?" that made Naruto straighten and take a step back.

"H-how?" stuttered Naruto.

"Kurama told me" said Hiro with a wicked smirk.

The blonde's head snapped to the pond "KURAMA YOU TRAITOR!". No reply was heard but Kurama was snickering in his cage.

"Naruto it's okay you did nothing wrong" consoled Hiro, stepping before the whiskered boy.

Naruto slouched and looked down "but I lost control and I nearly hurt Sakura"

Hiro shook his head "Naruto, don't beat yourself up over this"

His head snapped up "how can I ever be a perfect Jinchuriki if I can hardly control a second tail!?" he yelled, his voice thick in self-loathing. He felt so weak! a second a tail emerges and what does he do? nearly kill one of his own teammates! he felt so pathetic right now.

"With time" answered Hiro his voice strong and making every word his says feel true "your still young and theirs still so much for you to learn and do before your ready, be patient and work hard and then you will know when you are ready"

Naruto nodded, he felt a bit better at hearing that. At hearing the certainty in his voice and the belief in himself that he felt was gone. Though his words still weren't able to take all the pain away "yeah okay, but what I nearly did to her, I could have really hurt her!"

"You could have but you didn't, that's something to be proud of, Naruto one day you are going to be an extraordinary jinchuriki" he placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto didn't looked entirely convinced, this made the spirit sigh "but if you feel bad about what happened, maybe you should talk to her about it".

Naruto flinched and looked away, his eyes looked lost before they found there was back to they ageless soul "I-I am not ready to do that yet" he looked down, his confidence gone and right now looking so vulnerable. He scratched behind his head, an age-old nervous gesture "I'm scared that she will...start looking at me like the rest, scared, hateful, and will want nothing to do with me. I don't want to be alienated by her, who knows what she was told about Kurama and how she will react to learning that I am his Jinchuriki" he confessed, his heart fully exposed to everyone present.

Sasuke was coming to him, seeking to place a consoling hand on his shoulder until Naruto's head snapped up.

A grin between nervous and determined was stretched on his face, looking into Hiro's sympathetic eyes "but I promise! I will tell her soon ya know! She is my teammate and she even tried to help me after I almost hit her she deserves to know!" his smile fell a little "I have seen the way she looks at me, so many questions she always wants to ask but I avoid them because I'm scared" his brow frowned "I will tell her, when this exam is done I will explain, she deserves that much, Dattebayo!" he yelled, his verbal tick acting a more of verbal stamp, marking his words as a promise.

Hiro didn't say a word, this was Naruto's choice. Whether people knew about his status as a Jinchiriki or not was his choice above all else. "Okay Naruto" was all he said with a nod and a brief pat on his head.

Naruto smiled, gratitude at his Grandfathers pure acceptance at his choice.

Hiro turned to Sasuke, his eyes seeming to grow a little harder "you and me will have to find the time to begin _dealing_ with the mark" he said and Sasuke nodded. Hirofumi gestured with his head "go both of you, the sooner you get out of this the forest the better and maybe we will find a moment to begin taming that mark, Sasuke".

They nodded and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Hiro stood there for a moment, looking out into the distant-less distance of this fabricated space, his un-materialistic world that felt so real and was in most cases. He looked up into the soft black sky that danced with the orbs of light, like stars in arms reach. Looking at it brought his mind a moment of peace in this stressful situation.

"Seems our senses were right, Kurama" said Hiro, his tone just above a whisper.

The pool began glowing with a hue of fiery orange **"yes it would seem so"**

He turned to the pool, his expression was unreadable as he stepped towards it and sat down at its thick white stone edge. "do you think I should have warned them?" he asked.

Kurama didn't say anything for moment **"chances are it wouldn't have made a difference if you did"**

"You think so?"

The fox's image nodded, it giant red eye narrowed at the white haired man **"maybe you should take your own advice"** Hiro seemed confused by this **"don't beat yourself up over this".**

His eyes showed surprise before a wry expression took over his features, the sight of it rubbed the fox the wrong way "well Kurama I never thought you could be the comforting type" said Hiro a smirk on his face.

Kurama growled, the noise making the water churn **"fuck you spirit!"** he yelled.

Hiro couldn't help but shake his head at the tailed beasts short fuse _"he can never take just a little jab"_ thought the ghost.

The nine tails gave a small huff; by his standards as he settled back down **"well I have said all I needed to say so I'm..."**

"Kurama!" said Hiro, his serious tone cutting through the tailed beasts huge and deep voice like a knife and into his ears, snatching his attention. "how did he do? Naruto I mean, in purifying your chakra?"

Kurama stared at him for a moment before giving a slightly annoyed huff **"well I would say he did good at the purifying part, but that moron didn't realize what was really happening to him until that little pink haired brat stepped in and snapped him out of it, if that didn't work she would certainly be dead"** Kurama shrugged, and a huge naturally feral grin spread across his huge face **"for the most part I would say he did well, still has a long way to go until he's ready to take on everything I have"**.

Hirofumi nodded, his eyes looking a mix between stern and concerned.

Kurama did the closest thing he could to a smirk as he looked at Hiro **"what? Are your worried about him?"**

"of course I am" said Hiro, without shame "if anything goes wrong during these purifications we run the risk of losing Naruto to your power forever. And I don't want that to happen"

There was a momentary glint of worry in Kurama's eyes too but it was gone as quickly as a blade of grass in the wind. He shrugged and hummed, the noise still huge enough to echo through his chambers **"well if that happens then I guess he's not as strong as I thought he was"** Kurama looked up at Hiro and didn't shy away from the cold look in his eyes **"I'll be disappointed if he loses to my power before he even comes to face me"**.

"I _won't_ let that happen!" said Hiro, fire beginning to burn in his eyes.

Kurama grinned **"you better not, I quite like the noisy little bastard!"**. The Nine-tailed fox turned away **"now if you don't mind I think I'll get some sleep, it's been quite noisy around here lately and I've missed out on a few hours here and there"** and with that the image of Kurama faded from the pond and the orange light with it.

Hiro sat there for a while, staring at himself in the water. He failed but he will repent for his failure. Sasuke is cursed but he will help him turn that curse into another gift for his usage. Naruto lost control and almost killed his own teammate, Hiro swears Naruto will never have to find himself in a situation like that again.

"Naruto, Sasuke I cannot promise that I will never fail you again but I can promise to make up for my failures"

His head fell and a humorless smile arced onto his lips "though this is far from ever being my biggest failure" he confessed into the empty garden, filled with everything apart from another pair of ears to hear his sorrowful words.

 **In the forest of death**

Team seven was leaping through the forest feeling sick of this place and just wanted to reach the tower; the hopefully very secure tower in the center of this deadly forest. They had been in the forest for nearly three days now! And wanted out!.

First, someone tried to attack Naruto while he was taking a leak! rude

Second, a creepy lady revealing herself to actually be Orochimaru shows up and beats the leaving crap out of most of them!

He then puts a seal on two of them and drugs they other!

Then he sends assassins to kills Sasuke in his sleep! And where perfectly fine with killing the rest of them as well.

And right now they were just beaten and tired and wanted out.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke on his left, a question entering his mind "hey Sasuke" the raven head turned to him, looking slightly annoyed with having to shift his focus from getting out of the woods. Naruto grinned sheepishly at it "I was just wondering how you did that..eh..ya know lighting thing with your Kunai and Shuriken?"

Sakura was confused by this "lighting thing?" she asked.

Naruto looked over to her, making sure to also keep focuse on where he was going "yeah while you were out Sasuke freed us from those snakes by somehow...I don't...mixing lighting into his Kunai and Shuriken"

Sakura was amazed to hear this, and looked to Sasuke for confirmation. He nodded "wow! That's amazing!" she said but was honestly mostly happy to know that Sasuke actually did something to protect them back then. It warmed her heart to know.

Naruto grinned "yeah it sure was! It was kick ass! It almost cut right through the whole damn branch as well as the snakes" explained the Uzumaki. "so?" said Naruto expectantly "how'd you do it!?"

With that, Sasuke made a big jump away from the group and landed on a huge branch and waited for fro them to catch up. They landed with him and he draw a kunai out, and in a moment it lit up with crackling lighting, the colour something on they edge of pure white but was ruined with by a faint blue hue. The light buzzing of charged power echoed from the previously quiet weapon.

Naruto and Sakura stared in amazement at the display of lighting coating and dancing over the weapon, it moved all over. Tiny micro arcs occasionally firing off but never far and never appearing in the same place twice.

Sasuke looked at the weapon "I don't know how I did, but I do remember..." said Sasuke as he pulled out another weapon, this time a kunai "Kakashi saying there was something unique about these weapons he gave us". He looked it over with scrutiny "I didn't know what at first but.." he paused to coat his kunai in lighting too "I think these weapons have the power to absorb and be augment with our chakra"

Naruto grinned at this, the expression almost feral with excitement "really! that's so awesome! Let me give it try!" he said at he drew out a shuriken. He focused at he began pouring wind chakra into it.

Everyone watched as the weapon began to faintly glow green, then brighter and then rapidly brighter! until it...it fell into too neatly sliced up pieces.

Everyone silent for a moment as they watched the used to be shuriken turned to black bits fall the ground. Naruto's excited grin was frozen on his face but his eyes showed utter disbelief at the diced up remains of the shuriken. Kurama could be heard in the back of his head cackling like mad.

Sakura looked to Sasuke "is that meant to happen?" he shrugged. Sakura pulled out a kunai, she briefly glanced at Naruto seeing if he was paying attention, he wasn't he was still looking at the 'Shuriken'. She gathered her earth element and put it into the kunai...nothing bad so far still in one piece and threw it.

And what happened next was nothing special, it hit the tree and stuck. She looked at this with disappointment but then she took out another kunai and threw it and it too stuck. She couldn't see any difference! She went over to recollect her Kunai and then she noticed the one she previously threw was sunk in a little deeper than the second _"well I guess that's something"_ she thought.

When she turned around she saw naruto had Sasuke by the collar and was shaking him very furiously "hey how the hell did you do it so well Sasuke!?" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke, tried his best to explain while under the back and forth motion "I-don't-know-it-just-happened! Not-my-fault-you-suck!" he said, sounding panicked but still managed an infuriating smirk for Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the remark and let Sasuke go, he crossed his arms and turned away, sulking "whatever! Let's go before someone finds us".

Everyone nodded and took off again. Naruto swore he'd figure this new thing out before the next part of they exam.

 **A day and a Half later**

"Seriously does he always sleep like that" said Sakura looking at Naruto in his tempory bed in the exam tower at the center of the forest of death.

Sasuke nodded "yeah, any time he would sleep over I'd often wake up to him in these kinds of sloppy positions, this one time I found found him on the floor with just his feet being they only thing of him still on the bed" said Sasuke. They had made it to the tower just yesterday and had gone through all the greetings and had learned the true purpose of the scrolls.

Earth symbolizing the bodily power of yang, the chakra made from one's own physical power.

Heaven symbolizing the spiritual power of yin, the chakra made from one's own mental and spiritual power.

Only together can one access the full power of their chakra and themselves.

It was a message of realizing your weakness and overcoming them, told to them by Iruka Sensei.

It was a real eye open for Sakura most of all; she was real bashful when Iruka pointed that out about her. The two young boy were already taught this lesson long ago by their Grandfather.

They had another day before they exams started. Once they got here the team was just tired and wanted to do nothing but sleep and fully recover from their physical and mental wounds.

Yin and Yang right?

And so that's what they did. Sasuke had come to terms with his choice about the mark.

Sakura has decided to wait on a better time for answers.

And Naruto has sworn to never again be a danger to his friends.

And just like the day they exam started Naruto was another sprawled out mess in his bed, his team yet again witnesses to this and Sasuke once again had another supply of water to pour over him; this time a nice jug to use.

A shadow of a smirk breezed across Sasuke's face "well let's wake him up". Sakura nodded and was trying her best not to giggle.

Sasuke tipped the jug.

All through out the tower people heard the enrage scream of one Naruto Uzumaki getting a very nasty and wet wake up call that was announced with one big "FUCK YOU SASUKE!". Unknown to people Naruto also received the biggest mental slap even from his Grandfather for one, swearing and two, also waking him up.

Kurama laughed at his host for most of the following day.

Team seven gathered at a small balcony overlooking the huge forest that they were running through just yesterday.

Kakashi looked them over with his bored looking eye.

They looked to be in good health, they came in with ruined clothes but as a reward for getting here in such impressive time he decided to take and fix their clothes; he knew a guy who had them fixed in no time.

He noticed Sasuke was acting a bit different, as where all of them but with the Uchiha he felt he was hiding something. But Kakashi decided to not ask unless he really needed to, for now things seemed to be okay.

Kakashi eye smiled at them all "well I'm glad you all made it all in one piece" Kakashi leaned back into the railing "it's not exactly the most welcoming place, the Forest of Death I mean and yet you all seemed to do okay out there. I'm proud"

Naruto and Sakura smiled at hearing this, Sasuke grunted.

"I suggest you all ready yourselves for tomorrow" his bored and almost slouched tone turned sharp with warning "because tomorrow will be the beginning of the third stage of they exam"

Everyone grew tense at Kakashi's warning.

As fast as it appeared his expression returned to aloof "so good luck! See you all tomorrow, gets some practice done and make sure to get plenty of rest and save your strength for tomorrow" Kakashi gave a quick wave "goodbye" and like that he was gone, disappearing from the balcony.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, her eyes serious with worry "I still think you should have told him about it"

"No" said Sasuke, curtly "this is my problem and I will deal with it"

"But maybe they can do something about!" said Sakura, her face curling in a disapproving frown. Sasuke turned away from her trying to ignore her but she wasn't having any of this shit "SASUKE!"

He turned to her, almost scowling "all they can do is place a seal on it, they can't remove it, and if they do learn about they won't let me learn how to control it they will just try and force a seal on me". His frown disappeared, his eyes briefly fell on Naruto, his eyes understanding compared to Sakura's "I need to learn to control this power before it controls me, Sakura"

Sakura didn't miss they exchange between the boys _"control it before it controls him?"_

" _~I am Sorry Sakura I lost control there for a moment~"_

She remembered those words, he mind etched them into her memory as she was nearly attacked by the ravenous Naruto. Power that needs controlling, or else it will control its user. So was that what was going on here! Both of her teammates have a power within them that if they aren't careful will take them over.

It, strangely enough, made her feel left out in a way.

These two were dealing with power she couldn't fathom. One possessing a golden power that can turn so nasty and primal it almost turned Naruto into some sort of a vicious beast. Another simply vile that it almost threw Sasuke into a maniacal madness. She couldn't begin to understand what it must be like to be caring something so dangerous in one's self.

Sakura just nodded "okay Sasuke, do what you want" she looked at him with barely kept tears "just...please, be careful, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, a confident smirk gracing his face.

Sakura turned to Naruto and the look she gave him...surprised him, cause the look he received was so similar to the one she gave Sasuke. The look was begging the same of him, to be careful and not lose himself to they unknown power within him.

Words of reassurance were lost on Naruto but he felt he needed to find away, so he did the thing he was most good at and grinned brightly, all of his pearly whites on display, his whiskers pushed up near his closed eyes and he snickered through his clenched teeth. The look was goofy and idiotic.

And it made Sakura smile at how stupid it made him look, so Naruto-ly stupid.

Tomorrow will be the beginning of the next stage of the exam, and after they events inside the forest they believed they could at least handle this much with ease.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	30. Gathering for Chunin

****If you are reading this before midnight 24th of December 2016 have a happy eve, if after have a Merry Christmas, if after that then hello good sir or madam and have a wonderful day.****

 ** **Oh yeah this the third one I decided to upload today, like I said pushing on since I have the time.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

CH29: Gathering for Chunin

"D-damn it!" croaked out a beaten ninja from the village hidden in the waterfalls, his hand trying to reach for the culprit who bested him and was leaving with his scroll. He was on the ground, unable to move, mostly paralyzed: his chakra sealed away.

The culprit looked back at him, his heaven scroll in hand. She bowed, apologetic "thank you for the scroll sir, and I am very sorry to take it from you but I'm afraid I need it to pass they exam, I hope you understand"

The young man on the floor looked confused for a moment, trying to decern if weather or not she was just making fun of him now. Given the way she was looking at him it seemed like she was being sincerer. The young man literally couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her now, he just grunted in annoyance at his own weakness for cute girls "ur whatever just take it!" he said.

She smiled "thank you, oh and don't worry you and your team should be fine and you should be able to move in about an hour or so"

"Hey Hinata lets go!"

Hinata turned around and saw her team waiting for her "oh right!" she turned back to the man "gotta go bye!" she said and ran off.

The man just laid back down and sighed _"man this sucks, this is my second time and I got beat up by a girl half my size, how humiliating"_

 **Else Where**

Haku flipped the Earth scroll him and his team just acquired in his hand, watching the roll of paper spin in the small space of air between it and his open palm. It had taken a surprisingly long time for his team to find someone with an earth scroll. He would have thought with his level of experience gained under Zabuza he and his team would have been out of the forest by now...but that wasn't the case.

But they had one now.

Luckily they came across a team heading for the tower and after a _very_ brief confrontation, they now had one and a spare heaven scroll.

"We should go now" said Junichi, his finely made mask doing nothing to muffle his voice.

Haku nodded, caught the scroll and in the blink of an eye it was out of sight. He smiled pleasantly over to his teammate "yes, let's go shall we"

And so Team Mist disappeared into the forest, leaving behind the unconscious team who they swiped they scrolls from. Leaving the poor sods with no hope of recovery.

 **Else Where Near the Tower**

"For god sakes get a move on Choji!" shouted a frustrated Ino.

Shikamaru grunted in annoyance "will you pipe down! Do you want someone to find us now!?" he turned back to Choji "come on Choji pick up the pace!".

Choji barely did.

Ino scowled but then smirked as an idea came to mind "Choji if we don't hurry up we might miss out on any free food they have!"

And those were the magic words as a fire was lit within the young Akimichi!

 **Even closer to the tower**

"Yosh! We are almost there!" less yelled and more roared Lee as he spotted the tower sticking out over the trees with his big and very round eyes. Leaping strides ahead of his team.

TenTen couldn't help but roll her eyes at her teammate's overly zealous personality.

Neji just stared past it all; quite literally as the veins of his Byakugan pulsed with blood and chakra. He could see quite a number of chakras beginning to appear in his field of vision. This fact was telling him that they were now at least only a mile or so away.

He squinted when he noticed a few chakra that intrigued him.

One was cool and smooth but seemed a bit well: rattled.

Another was fiery and for a lack of better words huge but seemed to be stemming from some unseen source.

And finally, the one that made him frown with concern, this one was cold and quite big itself, its chakra rattling and shaking almost like it had an itch that couldn't be quite scratched. It was dark, it would flare then run silent but never settle down.

 _"What is that chakra?"_ thought Neji

 **Within the Tower**

Breathing could be heard echoing down a dark unlit tunnel, it sounded rough and coarse; like a man left out in a drought for a week. It sounded in pain.

"Don't worry...mother" said Garra, clutching his aching head, his fingers digging through his short dull red locks and touching the scalp "you will have blood soon...promise!"

He shook as he laughed, low and to himself and with one other unseen by all. He couldn't stop his excitement and impatience. If the next round didn't start soon...something tragic may happen.

"Garra!"

Garra ceased all motion at the call of his name, he turned and saw Temari had called and she was standing with Kankaro at the end of the hallway.

"Everyone's gathering, they next stage of they exam is about to begin, come on!" urged Kankaro.

In the dark of the tunnel no one saw him smile.

 **In the Hall**

"hmm well this is unexpected" commented Hiruzen as he looked out at the quite large flock of Genin down below.

Anko tisked at the sight and scowled into the crowd _"one of those little runts has it"_ she thought, her mind drifting back to her highly unwelcomed reunion with her former Sensei. No one had come forward telling of a mark given to them by some creepy fucker with a disgustingly long tongue. Anko didn't like this one bit; she was hoping, praying! Someone would come forward so they could slap a nice big seal over the thing as soon as.

Any longer waiting and she may not be so nice about they application.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin, ruffling his neatly kept goatee "hmm I am counting about nine teams, which means about 27 Genin" his hummed in interest at this. There had never been a gathering this big before and there are far too many right now for the third stage. He smiled at this none the less "well I guess there is only one thing we can do then"

The Third turned to his advisor for this round of they exams "Anko if you would please give me their attention".

And Anko did just that and everyone listened.

They oldest of the fire shadows told all the Genin of they true purpose of they exams.

That it was in truth a war fought on a miniature scale, a way to 'promote friendship' and raise the quality of Shinobi, a way to avoid full-out war, a way to promotes one's village by demonstrating they strength of their young shinobi. He explains they true benefit in all this, rather than going to war and possibly acquiring they the whole land of ones country is that instead of wasting resources during they war they may instead be handed over by other countries leaders who are impressed by they strength and skill shown in they third stage. That was the true overarching goal, to impress these noblemen and earn their good fortune for their country and receive new missions handed down from them. In opposite, those who do not display well in they exam may result in a decline in their country's commissions.

But that was the big picture Hiruzen made sure to assure them that this exam also certainly entailed winnowing out those unfit for Chunin and promoting those who are.

Garra voiced his urge to move this along faster, Hiruzen showed a little annoyance at this demand but was willing to amuse the 'boy'.

That was until a new Ninja appeared requesting to take over for him, announcing himself as the third stage proctor, Gekko Hayate.

As everyone looked the new arrival over they all came to the same conclusion, this guy looked unwell, like very unwell, like he should have a drip strapped to him or something right now. Dark bags under his eyes, heavily pale skin and messy unkempt brown hair sticking out from under his Konoha bandanna. But it wasn't those things that were saying he was unwell, it was the way he spoke, his voice sounding hoarse, dry and gritty like he was speaking with a bolder pressing down on his chest.

Hayate then went on to explain about there now being a preliminary round before they can proceed to they exam proper. People were confused by this but he further explained that there were still just too many of them and they needed to reduce the numbers further so that they third stage doesn't drag out. He mentioned that a lot of important guests will be attending they third stage, those being daimyos and other possible investors and in order not to waste their time they exam needs to remain fast passed.

Hayate then mentioned that if anyone is not feeling up to the challenge then they better leave now because they preliminaries were starting now. He also mentioned that they will be fighting as individuals and won't have to worry about ruining their teammate's chances.

Kabuto decided to leave

Unknown to others his leave was raising suspicion in the higher ranks. Making Anko flip through his records and dossier, and peaking the interest of the Third as she voiced her findings to him.

After Kabuto departed not one else was interested in leaving

Anko voiced concern about the potential holder of the curse mark in the crowd, and requested very passionately that they hold the preliminaries for a moment in order to locate the holder and quarantine them. But the Third denied this request, but promised that if the mark shows up and begins to spread that they will take immediate action to subdue and restrain the bearer.

Anko didn't agree with his choice but accepted his will.

Hayate explained the rules of the preliminary round, that it is no holds barred combat, winners will be decided by who ever dies first, is knocked unconscious, or decides to concede and furthermore if it is apparent that one has overpowered they other then the proctor may step in and announce the winner.

Once Hayate was done with explaining the rules he gestured to an unimpressive wall where a wooden panel was lifting away to reveal an electronic score bored as he called it. He explained that at the start of each new round the bored will display the names of each pair of combatants and that the winner will then get to proceed to the exam proper.

Without much ceremony and a clear urge to get this started the bored lit up with the first two fighters.

Kiba Inuzuka vs Junichi Akiyama

"Now everyone bar the current combatants please make your way to the balconies" ushered Hayate, gesturing to said balconies.

And in less than a few seconds the floor was clear only leaving they tired looking Hayate, the feral looking Kiba, they oh so cute pup Akamaru and the masked Junichi on the tiled ground floor.

Kiba smirked cockily at his opponent.

Junichi's masked hid any expression he may have going on.

Hayate stood between and off from they two boys, he gave each a brief glance "the match is about to start do you have any objections?"

"Nah!" voiced Kiba followed by an agreeing bark from his partner.

"None at all" said Junichi.

Hayate nodded "good" he stepped back, raised his hand and slashed it down "begin!"

 **End of chapter**

 **Please review**


	31. Chunin Preliminaries Part 1

****Well now we are starting the Preliminaries, I hope you like them, I tried mixing them up as much as possible.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH30: Chunin Preliminaries Part 1

Ao leaned against the blank flat stone wall of the central hall/ arena, arms folded, his face held in an inveterate frown "so Junichi is first huh". Haku and Chojuro looked back at him as they stood by the guard rail, he did not look at them but instead kept his present eye on the floor below "wonder if he can beat this Konoha boy and his mutt"

Naruto looked down below, leaning forward on the guard rail, his lips puckered and moving from side to side as he clearly played with a thought in his head. He turned to his team "hey that's one of Haku's teammates down there" they turned to him "wonder what he's like".

Sakura rubbed her chin "well considering that Haku's team are they only team that has come from the Mist Village we should take for a fact that he's no pushover" she took her hand from her chin and looked directly at the Uzumaki "I mean if this is all about showing strength and skill and you only send one team you're gonna make sure their your best" she turned to Kakashi "right?"

Kakashi eye smiled "bingo" he said, a finger held up straight to the sky "we should reckon to guess that any village that sends only one team has sent their very best generation of Genin to participate in these exams"

Sasuke frowned and looked over his shoulder to the Jonin "so that goes for Sand, Kumo and Sound". The Jonin elite thought that over for a second before nodding and Sasuke smirked _"good so only the best should be here for me to pit my strength against"_

Yugito looked over to team 7 with deep interest, her eyes falling onto that boy who was clearly showing signs of being the Jinchuriki of Konoha and then over to his Jonin Sensei. She almost smirked at the sight _"so the great Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin Sensei of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, interesting"._

 **"Sure is and I wonder how my little brother is getting along with the little boy?"** said Nibi as Yugito felt her roll over inside her mind, stretching herself awake with an echoing mew.

Yugito shrugged _"who knows, it was kind of a vague feeling but the fact he even sensed me must mean this kid is quite advanced for his age"_

" **mmmm indeed it must"** agreed the fire cat.

Yugito fought every urge to smirk _"if this is true that boy may one day surpass Bee Sensei if he can get the Kyuubi's power under control"._ She lost all humor though as her subtle gaze shifted east and fell onto Garra _"that boy though has his reeled in by a thread, he could break at any moment"_ she assessed. She had felt the power of the one tail inside him, emanating out of him like a nasty gas leak that only her kind could truly pick up on.

Nibi rolled onto her back, her miss-matched eyes staring forward through Yugito **"Yes he is, I imagine Shukaku is tormenting the hell out of that poor boy, his seal is so fragile it must mostly be his will that is keeping Shukaku in",** despite the seriousness of the observation the cat sounded almost amused when she spoke about it.

Yugito frowned heavily at that _"that boys a ticking time bomb!"_

"Begin!" Gekko Hayate's announcement rang through the hall and immediately the combatants took their stances. Akamaru leapt off his masters head landing on all fours with a ready growl escaping his clenched teeth.

Kiba fell to the ground in a crouch, hands in a Tiger seal **'Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry'** his nails began to grow, they thickened and narrowed into claws as his form briefly flared with chakra **'Down on all Fours Jutsu!'**. There was a twitch in his body before he sprang off the ground with surprising speed at Junichi. The mist nin barely raised his guard in time before Kiba came body slamming into him, sending him off his feet skidding back across the ground. Kiba skidded to a halt grinning as Junichi rolled back onto his feet with a small flip.

"How'd you like that!"

Junichi said nothing and just briefly shook his arms and clenched and unclenched his hands.

Kiba's grin fell a bit "not much of a talker huh?" he said nothing to that either, Kiba rose to his feet and shrugged "eh whatever!". He would never admit this but this silent act and the blank mask were beginning to creep him out a little. "Let's get him Akamaru!" shouted the feral looking boy and the young pup was instantly beside him, Kiba drew out some smoke bombs and threw them at the foreign nin.

A cloud of smoke was erected around the masked boy upon contact with the ground at his feet, Kiba jumped into the smoke fully able to sniff the boy out amongst the dark grey cloud. He sensed he was in range and swung a claw at him but hit nothing but smokey air, next he felt the air leave his lung as something hit him in his stomach and he was sent back out of the cloud as quick as he had jumped in.

He rolled in they air and landed on his feet clutching his aching gut _as refilled his chest with air "that was a kick! How? It was perfectly on point!" he said his voice full of outrage and confusion. He glared into the waving smoke "there's no way he saw me coming and I know he was right in front of me"_

In a few seconds the smoke cleared before Kiba and what he saw made his blood run cold, he saw Akamaru in the nin's grasp, held close to his chest by his neck with a Kunia held to his little buddy's neck. He could hear little-scared whimpers coming from him as he just hung there in the mask boy's grip. Kiba growled at the sight and tried reaching for one of his clan's special pills but when he did Junichi pressed the blade a little closer, the tip now hidden beneath his white fur; Kiba made no further movements.

The Inuzuka glared like never before in his life, his voice angrier than anyone who knew him had ever heard before "let him go you bastard!"

For the first time since the start of their match, Junichi chose now to speak "surrender or the pup dies"

Kiba had a look of shock on his face "y-you can't be serious, you wouldn't!" he shouted, his teeth clenching.

Junichi's expressionless mask said nothing "I will" but his tone on they other hand said he absolutely would.

Kiba thought about going for the pill but another scared whimper from Akamaru completely derailed him from doing such a thing. He stood back up, his claws retracting, a frustrated sigh making his confident form completely deflate "fine, I forfeit! Now let him go!"

Junichi didn't though instead he turned to the proctor "well?" he asked.

Hayate landed back on the floor a second later standing between them and raised his hand "first round goes to Junichi Akiyama!"

And with that he let the young pup go and he instantly ran over to Kiba and leaped into his open arms, shivering. Kiba petted Akamaru with a smile "there, there boy you did good, don't worry we won't lose like that ever again okay!"

Akamaru yipped in agreement to that.

The ruby eyes of Kurenai frowned at the sight of Kiba losing so swiftly "Kiba failed to realize that Akamaru at his current age lacks the physical power to be of any help in close quarters combat, so therefore making him an easy target between the two of them, he should have given him that pill before charging in like that, so that he could have been of some help" she assessed, her red lips straightening into a disappointed frown.

Hinata turned to Kurenai "oh Kurenai-Sensei you can't blame Kiba for forfeiting the match for Akamaru's sake"

The Jonin Sensei shook her head at that "no Hinata I do not blame Kiba for his decision" she paused as her features took a more serious turn "because I do believe that boy would've indeed killed Akamaru if Kiba didn't forfeit the match"

Hinata was visibly shaken at hearing this, even Shino turned when hearing this. "R-really?" she asked, her voice shaking with shock.

Kurenai simply nodded. She turned her head to the electronic board and the next names to appear briefly surprised her.

"Well it would seem I'm next then" said Shino as he adjusted his rounded shades. He turned away from his team and began steadily making his way over to the stairs.

"Good luck Shino!" said Hinata.

Shino briefly turned his head to her and simply nodded. As he was on his way down he passed by Kiba and Akamaru who wished him luck _also "I don't need luck"_ thought Shino _"but I guess it's nice to have anyway"_

"Shino Aburame vs Yorio Akado" called Hayate from his position on the ground floor.

An instant later Yorio was there, subtle twitches in his form, a sign of his eagerness to get this going or maybe a sign of some unknown frustration; the Proctor couldn't tell and neither could Shino as he steadily approached his position across from Yorio.

Hayate glanced between them, his tired dark eyes holding focus "are both combatants ready?"

Shino nodded

Yorio seemed to growl slightly as he spoke: "let's get this over with!"

 _"So it is frustration then"_ was the shared thoughts of Shino and Hayate.

Hayate raised his hand and chopped it down

"BEGIN!"

Yorio bent his knees as he formed a hand sign, stirring his chakra in his coils while Shino stood perfectly still and calm with his hands in his pockets.

Yorio pulled out three Kunai and flicked them at Shino, the Aburame ducked, hands still in his pockets as they sailed overhead sticking themselves into the far wall. "Got you!" shouted Yorio as he came in low snatching Shino by his high collar and hefting him up off the ground. If Shino was surprised or scared by this turn it couldn't be seen.

What did surprise Shino though was the feeling of his chakra beginning to disappear "what?" he said.

Yorio chuckled, a weird laugh, though clearly communicating his delight as to his current position "so you can feel it huh?"

"You're draining my chakra" said Shino, flat out.

Yorio nodded "yes and soon you will have no strength left, so I suggest you forfeit and quick wasting my time!"

Behind his collar, unseen to everyone Shino did the closest thing to a smile "I have never fought someone else who has the power to take another person's chakra before"

Yorio was visibly shocked to hear this "w-what!?"

Shino focused his shaded gaze on to his fellow chakra absorber "let's see who's is better!" there was a bit of bite in his tone as he said this, an unusual rise in his usually even and unchanging tone.

Then the sound of clicking and rustling could be heard echoing through the room, Yorio look down and what he saw made him want to scream like a little girl. Beetles and a lot of them, black and about half the size of fingernail were crawling up his legs. He could feel his chakra beginning to leave him, he could feel it getting pulled out in tiny amounts in rapid succession.

He looked back up at Shino, still in his grip, the blue of the Aburame's chakra feeding into his hand. His glare was visible even through the shades he wore "wha-what! Is this!?" he demanded as his arm began to shake. He was still stealing more chakra than he was losing but that gap in rate was beginning to close as more bugs found their way on to him.

"This is my clan's Jutsu" started Shino, a few beetles crawling their way over his collar, a few died as they tried to climb their way onto Yorio's hand "these insects have the unique ability to absorb chakra, their a rare species and attack in groups" the sound of a cough escaped Shino, though it was strange; it almost sounded like a laugh. "So lets see who falls first me or you"

Yorio began to feel his knees buckle as the beetles almost completely coated his leg and before he knew it he was on his knees. As he fell so did Shino, he too was unable to stand, Yorio's grip still on him and absorbing. They both began panting, the nin from team Kabuto could see the bugs marching their way up his torso. He lashed out with his other hand and stuck it to Shino's head and began absorbing twice as much Chakra.

Shino grunted at the feeling of his chakra now being drained twice as fast. He made out the sound of Hinata and Kiba shouting his name.

"I've got you now!" shouted Yorio right at his face.

Shino fell silent for a moment "so I guess this is your trump card?" he said, his voice sounding tired. Yorio cocked an eyebrow at this "well hears mine!" suddenly Shino's arms previously thought too weakened to move lashed out and grabbed Yorio's arms. From his sleeves, a black swarm of beetles came scrambling out, quickly spreading out and covering over a now screaming Yorio; he let go of Shino and now began flailing on the floor trying to scrape them off.

Shino fell back and leaned on his arms as he fought to catch his breath. After a few seconds Yorio fell still and now the beetles were just sticking to Yorio slowly eating what was ever left of his chakra. Shino with a silent command called his insects off once he thought they had enough.

Hayate came over and looked between the two of them "well seems this match is now over" he gestured over to Shino "the winner is Shino Aburama!". The sound of Kiba cheering could be heard bouncing off the walls at the announcement.

Shino struggled to his feet and began slowly trudging to the stairs back up to his side of the balcony.

Zaku snuffed at the fight that just happened down below, his bandaged and cradled arms twitching "pffft I could have taken that guy!"

Dosu groaned when he heard this "could you imagine what might happen if some of those things got into your arm cannons?"

Zaku raised a twitching eyebrow at this, both confusion and annoyance written on his face until he seemed to think it over and paled.

Dosu gave him a blank look "I thought so"

Kin smirked.

The electronic board began cycling through names until it stopped.

A red headed lighting ninja smiled "yes!" she cheered, fists clenched tight "I was beginning to get bored out my skull here!"

Her only male teammate didn't share her enthusiasm "now Karui lets take it easy, if you go getting too ahead of yourself who knows what might happen, you could make a mistake and he might kill you, which could upset Master Bee which might then make him come after the one who killed you which then could-"

THUMP!

"Ahhh! quiet Omoi!" she shouted, her fist buried into her teammates head of spiky white hair.

He clutched his head, whining as the dull pain settled in.

Yugito stepped forward and placed a hand on Karui's shoulder grabbing her attention "I don't agree with everything he says, but he is right about not letting yourself get carried away against this one" said Yugito as she looked over to team 7 "after all his Sensei is the famous Copy Ninja"

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as his name showed up on the electronic board "hn my turn finally"

Naruto groaned next to him "aww that's not fair! Now I have to wait up here even longer for my go now!"

Sasuke directed his smirk at him "I guess luck is just on my side" the Uchiha made to jump down but was stopped when Sakura interrupted.

"Be careful down there! Okay?" she said. He looked over to her.

"Yeah, you better leave that match without so much as a mark" said Naruto, not looking at him but instead looking down below. The look on his face very serious.

Sasuke saw the underlining meaning and nodded before jumping down to the floor.

Kakashi felt the tension between his team, the worry, they anxiety: hell he could nearly taste it. He looked down to Sasuke, suspicion taking hold of him _"is it you Sasuke, do you have the curse mark?"_ his back straightened with unseen tension _"if so let's see how you handle it"_

Sasuke landed nearly without a sound before his competitor, he glanced at the sword on her back and the bandana with the symbol for Kumo on her head.

Hayate looked between them and could see the clear difference in character between them on first glance, Sasuke looked on with a cool calm gaze while the girl stared at the Uchiha with a harsh impatient frown. Hayate briefly grunted "okay are both combatants ready?".

"Hn"

"Let's do this!"

Hayate nodded and gave the go before he backed away.

The two competitors didn't attack straight away, they stared at each other, blank ebony staring into glaring amber.

"Uchiha, huh?" asked Karui, her hands on her hips as she cocked her head at him.

Sasuke didn't so much as outwardly react to the question "yeah, what of it?" he replied, his tone a strange mixture of disinterest and borderline rudeness.

Karui scowled harder "nothing just thought there weren't any of you left"

Sasuke brow creased a little at the assumption "well there are, me, now if you're done trying to talk me to death are you gonna fight me or what" he smirked, intentionally making it as contemptuous as possible "I have a third stage to get to"

Karui tisked at that "why you arrogant mother-!" the girl settled for growling to finish her line as she reached over her shoulder to draw her Kumo forged Katana. The light gleamed off its clean and pristine metal; Sasuke kinda liked the look of that. She held her sword in front of her, the tip pointing to the sky, the narrow metal splitting the image of her face perfectly: showing that the stance comes as naturally to her as breathing.

Sasuke took his stance and drew a kunai, he thought about activating his Sharingan but he dismissed it. He needed to be careful or else the cat might claw its way out of the bag.

His hesitation must have show somehow because Karui seemed to take it as a ripe opportunity to come sprinting in, her sword going for a perfect arc across his torso which he barely managed to avoid. He back peddled again to avoid the following Horizontal slash, then the quick vertical to his shoulder which she climbed her way up to.

As she was reposing herself Sasuke flicked his kunai at her, she just battered it way like an annoyance. She didn't go in for any further attacks as Sasuke come to a halt, instead she just stood there, ready but still as if waiting for something "well!?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the question "'well?' What?"

She just growled "well this can't be it! Right? you gotta have more up your sleeve's than just some Kunai and Shuriken, I heard you Uchiha had that Sharingan thing and were like masters of Ninjutsu or something" she slashed her sword at they air, the slash helping to demonstrate her impatience "so quit playing with me and get serious! You duckbutt!" finished, yelling at the top of her lungs.

The name echoed through the hall, resonating about a good three times before it eventually faded in they air.

Yugito's eye twitched at the foolish competitive nature of her temporary Genin.

Omio ranted on about various bad events that could stem from this.

Naruto cackled like a mad man at hearing his old nickname for Sasuke getting rediscovered by a girl from a whole country away.

Sakura and Ino wanted to snap her neck.

Kakashi chuckled.

Hirofumi was like Naruto, rolling on his garden floor, nearly in tears.

Orochimaru was fascinated at how truly utterly similar Sasuke's hair really was to the rear of a duck.

Sasuke was a mixture of Yugito, Sakura and Ino. Ugly throbbing veins pulsed over his handsome features, a brow twitched and an ever pissed grin also twitched on his face. Every fiber of his being really wanted to just pull on all the curse marks power and kick her ass into oblivion for that.

Karui smiled at the look on his face even while it was fading back into cool. "ohhh did I hit a nerve?"

Sasuke scowled "something like that"

Karui bent down a little as she took a new stance with her sword pointed forward "huh well whatever, if you not gonna start fighting seriously then I guess I'll be the one going to the next round then". She leaped forward, like an arrow with her deadly tip aimed straight.

Sasuke quickly drew a kunai and stepped out of the way and before he knew it he was forced to deflected the quick slash that came the instant he moved. There was no way for him to hit her, her sword provided much in the form of superior reach and as of now he was on the defensive scrambling to block one slash after the next. Sparks of scraping metal spraying the air between of them, the sharp sound of clashing weapons followed by the grunts of Sasuke efforts not to get hit.

All the while Karui was enjoying her position of being on they offensive against the Uchiha.

Sasuke deflected another slash, this one with too much ease and it wasn't until a following heel harshly batted his weapon out of his hand that he realized it was a well-timed feint and he was forced to leap back quick. He briefly panicked in that moment, not realizing where he was going until his back met the solid cool surface of one of the halls four primary walls _"shit!"_.

"Gotch ya!" roared Karui, the shining tip of her Katana aimed right for Sasuke's chest as she came sprinting in. A mere rulers length between him and her sword.

"Sasuke!" yelled the mixed panicked voices of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

CLAP!

The katan cut into the black shirt and shyly into the skin, but went no further as Sasuke struggled with the blade between his palms.

Karui scowled at her stolen victory but grinned at the minor one "so I take it that's the Sharingan then" commented the girl, looking intently at the spinning black upon red eyes that appeared at the last second and saved him from certain defeat.

Sasuke smirked as his tomoe continued to spin "yeah and now this match is mine" he said, his Sharingan's glow intensifying as he cast a Genjutsu over the girl, her eyes widened in shock at the feeling of her senses being taken over, invisible strings of chakra worming their way into her mind.

But this process was interrupted by a violent throb in Sasuke's shoulder, the power of his Genjutsu wavering and dissipating as the cold and hot feelings of the curse marks power began unleashing itself into his body. He could feel the markings spreading their way down his back, over his torso, down his right arm, up and around his neck. They must be showing on his face because Karui looked to be extra surprised when she came back to her sense's.

"What the fuck!" she yelled, clearly thinking out loud on this one. She began trying with all her might to pull her sword away from Sasuke; on any normal day this would have been an easy success but with the power of the curse mark increasing the unwilling Uchiha's strength it was without victory and Sasuke was currently in too much pain now to move and relax anything.

Sasuke was praying that the ceiling of the balcony they were under was hiding what was happening right now.

Sasuke gritted his teeth harder as he felt the marks spreading further, he could feel the malicious urges beginning to corrupt his mind, his body twitching to not just beat this Kumo girl but a sickening urge to kill her. He could see imagines flashing through his mind, vicious and feral ways he could do so. He saw now clearer than ever that this power needed to be tamed, no seal could fix this it would only contain the power nothing promised the influences over his mind would go away.

He will learn to control it but for now it was getting in the way **"remember what I taught you, it was only yesterday after all"**

Sasuke listened to the voice of his Grandfather in his head, he focused on it like a lifeline away from the pain and they intoxicating power beyond "y-yes" he gritted out loud, Karui paid no attention to what he said. "Waves wash the black and dirty rocks clean" now this sentence made Karui cock an eyebrow, like a layer of crazy had just been peeled back on him.

Like Naruto Hirofumi came up with a meditation technique for Sasuke.

 **Just yesterday**

"What does it feel like, Sasuke?" asked Hiro, sitting with him on a patch of grass in the Garden. Naruto was currently off somewhere back in the tower training; he viciously wanted to learn how to apply an element to his weapons.

Sasuke clutched his shoulder, not in pain but it seemed like it was becoming an unwelcome habit to any mention of it. He looked down, searching for the right words to describe it "cold, yet hot, dark, black" he frowned at the next words that came to mind "dirty and toxic"

The ghost nodded to his grandson's description "well with yours it's gonna take longer to work out, with Naruto it was simply a matter of making sure his will can overcome Kurama's acidic hatred but with you...it might be a bit more complicated"

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at this "how so?"

Hirofumi frowned "well I don't know how best to explain it but I've been trying to feel into the seal"

"Feel into the seal?" he asked, wondering what that exactly meant.

"Yes and well I think theirs something more to it, something more inside of it than just the power of that cursed bloodline"

"Like what!" asked Sasuke, not liking the sound of what he was hearing.

Hiro shrugged, it was a tense rise "I don't know" his expression turned more grim "but whatever it is I hazard to guess it has something to do with Orochimaru ensuring his influence over you"

Sasuke's grip on his own shoulder tightened, his teeth gritted in anger at this news "what? Then how am I meant to control this power if something like that is there!?"

Hirofumi smiled at him, not a mocking look but one that made Sasuke feel comforted, reassured "don't worry we will deal with it later but for now we are going to help you get it under lock and key"

Sasuke began scowling again "I said I don't want a seal!"

Hirofumi chuckled at Sasuke's little flare up "I didn't say anything about a seal, just a little meditative trick that worked for Naruto and that I'm hoping with some adjustments might work for you"

Thier was a brief surprise on Sasuke's face before it hardened "teach me!"

Hiro's smile only curved further at hearing this "Okay, ease you mind..."

 **Present**

" _and picture crashing waves"_ the curse marks pattern halted its march over his body as Sasuke's mind began to calm _"imagine them washing over black and dirty rocks and with each crash of the water they would become cleaner and cleaner until eventually they're pure white"._ Sasuke thoughts appeared in his mind and as the blackened rocks of his mind grew cleaner the marks on his body receded further and further back, and with them so too did the violent urges twitching in his muscles and chakra.

Eventually, the rocks were clean and his body felt just as cleansed. The marks crept their way back over his shoulder, chest and back, crawling their way back into the mark like beetles into a sink hole until just the three tomoe of the mark remained.

Next when he opened his eyes Karui was staring at him like a circus freak show, he looked at the blade still in his palms and so did she. Three things happened in that moment, the tension of the fight returned full force, Karui roared and Sasuke pulled the blade aside.

The Katana dug into the wall, Sasuke met eye to eye with his own Sharingan in the reflective surface of the Katana and an idea hit him. He focused his chakra down into his hands and through his palms and into the foreign blade and would you know it the blade was chakra conductive.

Karui screamed in pain and outrage as electricity shocked her hands and she was forced to let go of her own blade. Lighting chakra crackled all over her blade, she couldn't help but feel betrayed that her own sword, despite being an inanimate object, would accept another's power to flow through it.

Sasuke yanked the sword out of the wall, the stone of the wall giving away effortlessly to the charged blade. Sasuke gripped the handle and looked the blade over, he liked the feeling of the sword in his grip but it didn't feel quite right: but it still felt nice. He once again poured his lighting element into it and the blade relit with crackling arcs.

Karui scowled at the sight of the Uchiha wielding her blade like it was his own "hey give me my sword back you prick!" Sasuke looked at her like he had forgotten she was there; that look didn't fail to piss her off further.

Sasuke smirked at her and pointed her naked blade at her "come and get it"

She growled and pulled out a kunai and sprinted forward, the lighting died down and Sasuke slashed at her looking to take full advantage of his increased reach. She leaped over him and going for his back but was forced to block the overhead strike before she could even stand straight. Sasuke pressed down, he tried seeing if he could work a Genjutsu in their to knock her off center but she wasn't daring enough to look him in they eyes again.

He charged lighting through her sword but he was surprised when it was instantly met with opposition from her kunai that was too coated in crackling electricity. Karui grinned "what did you think you were they only one he could do this!" she said as she took Sasuke's brief moment of shock to kick a leg out from under him and then push him off of her with all her strength.

The Uchiha rolled back onto his feet and decided to do they unexpected and threw Karui's blade at her: fully charged with lighting. She was too late to completely avoid it, as the distance between them was not what could be considered adequate enough to avoid such a perfect throw like that.

She fell to a knee after her Katana had gone passed her, leaving a large gash in her side.

Sasuke look at the Kumo-nin, his features like stone "I suggest you forfeit, I made the wound nothing lethal but you're no longer in any good state to continue"

She growled, blood beginning to soak into her clothes, "Shut up" came the response from the down and shaking girl, her head held low, was it pain or fury that was making her shake like that; Sasuke couldn't tell.

"You can't beat me, not with that wound" he repeated.

Karui couldn't believe she was hearing this shit, there was no way she would just go and forfeit. Her wound burned but not as much as her anger did right now, theirs was now way she would forfiet! not to this guy who wounded her with her own sword her pride would never allow this. "I said shut up!" she yelled this at the top of her lung, her head snapped up and when it did she was met with Sasuke inches away from her face: she never heard him approach.

Her gaze was locked by the hypnotic glow and motion of his Sharingan. She felt it again, that feeling of something unseen working its way down her eyes, the feeling was slow and was seeming to take a lot of focus from the Uchiha as he gazed heavily into her eyes with those rotating black on red orbs. If she remembered the feeling she could almost say it wasn't there.

And as if something had been clipped in her head Karui passed out, Sasuke caught her and laid her on her unwounded side.

Hayate appeared and looked down at the girl and to Sasuke "hm merciful, knocking her out with a Genjutsu and then sitting her like that" Sasuke said nothing to this, the proctor just briefly closed his eyes as he then gestured to the Uchiha "our winner of round three is Sasuke Uchiha!".

After that announcement two Chunin and a nurse came rolling out with a stretcher and gently placed the unconscious Karui on it. Yugito frowned at the sight of this but was simply thankful she didn't get any further wounds.

"Excuse me" Yugito turned to the new voice and was surprised when she saw it was, in fact, the one who just defeated her Genin. In his hand was an unsheathed Katana: Karui's blade she noted. He lifted it up to her "your her Jonin Sensei right?" she nodded "well I think she is gonna want this back".

"Right" said Yugito as she took the blade from the young teen "thank you for returning this" said Yugito with a bow of her head.

Sasuke nodded before he made to leave.

"Yeah! if you didn't return this who knows what might've happened!" said Omni grabbing the young Uchiha's attention and making his other teammates nearly groan "she might've come after you, then that could have led to you two fighting again, which could have ended with one of you dead, then that could have meant further tension between our villages which could equal war and-" he was promptly cut off there by Samui; currently deciding to fill in for Karui in the unofficial duty of shutting Omni tangents down.

Sasuke looked over to Yugito "does he do that a lot" she nodded "glad I'm not you guys" was what he decided to leave on. Yugito and Samui could have taken that as an insult but he wasn't wrong.

Sasuke walked up to his team, Naruto was grinning like a moron, Sakura was smiling and Kakashi was leaning against the wall "well done Sasuke" praised Kakashi, his tone light and smooth.

Sasuke simply shrugged it off, too cool to show how much he liked hearing that "it was no sweat once I had her figured out"

Kakashi nodded "yeah, though..." there was a pause as the Jonin's tone took on more of an edge "I'm surprised that the fight even lasted that long, for a moment it seemed like you had her but...it seems like something happened, like you became paralyzed by something". Thier was awkward silence as Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other unblinkingly "is something wrong, anything _I could_ help you with"

Sasuke looked away and forward into space "no, not a thing, I'm fine just my Genjutsu skills need some work, that's all".

Kakashi stared at Sasuke with one bored eye turned sharp, that single eye spoke of how little Kakashi really believed that response. "Right" he said, the laser-sharp stare returning back to boredom followed by his voice becoming carefree once again "you should really focus on that then some more"

Sasuke nodded "right"

Everyone's attention was stolen by the announcement of the next match

"Next match up will be Hinata Hyuga vs Chojuro..." Hayate paused as he looked very closely at the board and saw his eyes were not, in fact, deceiving him "no last name" he finished.

 **End of chapter**

 **Please review**


	32. Chunin Preliminaries Part 2

Naruto CH31: Chunin Preliminaries Part 2

Hinata was tense all over when she saw her name pop up next.

It was nearly her team one after another with the exception of the third round: but now it was her. A part of her, a big part, was just glad that she wasn't being chosen to fight her cousin.

When she looked over to him she saw he was frowning harder than usual. Perhaps he was disappointed that he wasn't granted this perfect opportunity to cut her down, to beat her down ignominiously.

Hinata rushed to shake those depressing thoughts from her head, thinking about her personal issues would only weigh her down now.

The young Hyuga noticed a boy with short blue hair jump down from the balcony to the ground _"so that's Chojuro"_ . She almost shivered at the sight of that huge weapon stuck to his back, it was nearly the size of her and he was walking around with it on like it was no big deal.

She was uncertain if she could win this, it wasn't the first time she thought like this: far from it.

Hinata doubted a lot of things about herself, confidence was something she was always shy in and along time ago when she was very small she possessed way less of it: a crippling lack of, some would say. That was until Naruto and Sasuke came into her life and everything about her grew a little stronger each day.

She had her two oldest friends to thank for the confidence she had with her today. Her Sensei and Team furthermore.

And that's why she will not shy away now.

Hinata snapped back to reality and when she did she felt a weight on her shoulder, she looked back and saw it was Kurenai's hand. Her sensei smiled down at her "go on, your up" she said, her tone unforceful but carrying an unspoke message telling her to win.

"Go on Hinata beat that four eyes ass!" said Kiba, all teeth on display, his cheer supported by a yip from Akamaru perched back on his head.

"Avoid his blade and I'm sure victory will be yours" came Shino's support, as he adjusted his rounded shades.

Hinata nodded and thanked them all before vaulting over the railing and to the ground below, a rather bold maneuver: it seemed to be the thing that most of the confident Genin were doing.

Hinata stepped in front of her opponent, he looked more nervous about this than she did. She noticed the subtle tremors in his hands, the nervous shifting of his eyes and the occasional empty swallow. Seems she was now face to face with possibly they only other ninja in the whole world who was a shaking bag of nerves just like her: a kindred spirit it seemed.

Hayate looked between the two of them "are you ready?" he asked, in this case more in the way of asking if they needed a moment to breathe, get a paper or get some fresh air.

"um uh y-yeah" murmured Chojuro.

"I am ready" said Hinata, refusing to let her nerves show.

Hayate nodded and backed away.

Chojuro hefted his sword off his back with little effort.

Hinata took her clan's infamous Juken stance along with the veins of her Byakugan bulging out, giving her eyes an intimidation they usually never have.

The chakra network of Chojuro became as clear to her as chalk on a blackboard, each Tenketsu standing out like bright blue light bulbs in the perfectly flowing chakra network.

Chojuro had quite a lot of chakra for someone his age, Hinata couldn't tell if it was thanks to hard training or if it was all a natural gift from birth but either way he had quite an amount. Hinata could see his power being absorbed into his oversized and quite peculiar looking sword, hovering around it steadily in a thin aura visible only to her.

Hinata could see everything around her in perfect clarity, she noticed every detail of Chojuro, she could see him shaking, she spotted the bead of sweat slowing sliding down his cheek, she saw him swallow the lump in his throat.

And she saw the moment he resolved himself to strike!

The second he tightened his grip!

The moment the chakra within himself and around his blade flared up as if like a fire hit with lighter fluid.

Hinata leaned far back at the waist, her eyes now pointed towards the ceiling. Despite that she still saw him swing his sword, every step and motion his body made when he swung his blade. She could measure the length of the huge extension of chakra he made from the blade to try and hit her with.

About a solid fifteen feet.

Hinata snapped back up the moment the blue arc passed overhead and raced forwards, fingers pointed. Chojuro tried for a second swing but as he was trying Hinata got within range of him and sealed some of the Tenketsu in his left arm: sealing some of the strength needed to use his Hiramekarei efficiently.

Hinata was forced to retreat when Chojuro still managed to swing at her pretty well. His left arm was twitching but he was still managing to hold his sword with both hands.

Hinata let her Byakugan go for a moment in order to let her eyes rest, it wasn't a good idea for her to overuse them or risk damage or even temporary blindness. Something like that having once happened.

She was told, by her father that it was something that she should grow out of one day. It was apparently a common default in the eyes where they can't handle the strain that comes with seeing so much but often goes away with time and age. She was hoping so.

Hinata frowned as Chojuro came charging in, sword held high despite his weakened arm, he leaped into they air and chakra shrouded the blade: visible to the naked. It took the shape of what could only be perceived as a hammer. He shifted his grip to a more side swing at the last second, as opposed to the previous skull crusher he seemed to have originally been going for.

The swing missed Hinata as she hoped back, Chojuro stepped forward on landing, spun and swung again.

There was a lightness to his strikes now that wasn't there before. Hinata thought that maybe he now realized that heavy attacks against her left him too wide open, or perhaps he was trying to avoid killing her as best a possible: maybe both.

Hinata ducked and tried for an attack, going for his other arm but he was ready this time and instantly backed off, leaping a good safe distance away.

About fifteen feet she realized! and instantly ducked low and below the blue arc that was formed. When she focused forward she noticed Chojruo was gone and quickly activated her Byakugan and saw him coming down, his hammer formed. Hinata barely managed to roll away in time, avoiding being squashed like a bug.

The impact of Chojuros weapon into the ground was far from gentle.

The tiled stone where she had been was smashed to bits forming a small crater, dust was lifted up into a dirty cloud around Chojuro leaving him obscured from sight. Indeed his attack was far from gentle, just as gentle as Hinata decided to be when she went into attack the blinded mist nin: for she could see him clearly through the dust.

First, she decided to finish off that already weakened left arm of his and before he could react it fell limp.

Second, before he could try for another escape from her she went for his left leg easily closing all the Tenketsu in his thigh. He swung at her with his one good arm but she predicted this and was already behind him.

Thirdly, she began hitting all the points on his back, he slouched forward with little back strength left to hold up his blade.

Finally, as he was struggling she went for his remaining arm, each Tenketsu being pressed shut like buttons.

All this happened in the few seconds it took for the dust to fall. When it did it showed a shaking Chojuro clinging to his sword, using it as support now rather than a weapon with Hinata standing just to the side of him.

Hinata hadn't said a word to this boy who she just left panting and clinging to his weapon but now she finally had something to ask him. "Um, Chojuro" the boy looked up at her, panting, sweating "could you ur please surrender now?" she asked, kindly as opposed to the usual demand method.

The boy looked confused for a second before he nervously smiled "w-well I-I guess I really don't have a choice, I can barely move so I don't think I will be able to continue anyway" admitted the boy, as he grunted in from trying to lift himself higher.

Hayate appeared between them "well I guess I will take that as a forfeit then" he gestured to Hinata "the winner of round four is Hinata Hyuga!". This got a round of cheers from her team and one loud blonde and she guessed new pink haired friend.

She smiled up to them all and turned to Chojuro and bowed "thank you for the match".

She stood back up straight and stretched out her fingers, he flinched at this "please let me unblock your Tenketsu's". He seemed briefly hesitant to let her do that, but gave her the go shortly after. A few seconds later and the mist boy had enough strength back to replace his Hiramekarei back onto his back. He thanked her for the show of kindness to which she replied that none was necessary and went back to their separate teams.

"Wow Hinata's...amazing" said Sakura, awe-stricken by the skill executed by the girl who was always so silent back in school. Sakura will admit that she never thought that the girl had it in her. When she talked to her she just seemed so nice and sweet like she couldn't hurt a fly: seems her assumptions were way off the mark.

Naruto grinned "yeah, one time I touched a nerv with her"

Sakura turned to Naruto surprised to hear this "r-really?"

Sasuke nodded "yeah" then a smirk founds it way on his face "he paid for it though"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow as did Kakashi who started listening in "and what happened, Naruto" asked the Jonin.

Naruto sheepishly scratched his cheek "well she closed about every Tenketsu she could hit in one go"

Kakashi whistled at hearing this "must have hurt"

The Uzumaki grinned back at him "oh yeah! Dattebayo! Like you wouldn't believe how much!"

Kakashi chuckled "yeah your right, I've never been stupid enough to actually vex a Hyuga whose in about arms reach"

"You should try it some time my eternal rival!" all of Team Seven turned to the loud echoing voice and saw might guy(or gai) shouting from across their balcony; apparently he was managing to listen in.

The Jonin beamed at them "they are very youthful sparring partner's! I try getting in a few rounds with some of them at least three times every two weeks". He folded his arms a look of disappointment making it's way onto his face "I would do it more but they are so difficult to get a hold of sometimes".

Kakashi, Neji, TenTen all had the same thought about this _"they are probably doing their best to avoid you"_

 _"So he's the 'nut job in the green spandex' that's been beating up some of my clan's men"_ realized Hinata. She inwardly giggled.

The electronic board began cycling through the names again, letters blinking into others letters until it landed on the next two competitors.

"Well I guess I'm up" said the only remaining member of team Kabuto to no one. Misumi, the only visual difference between him and his teammate being the fact that he does not have shades. He jumped down to the floor and looked his opponent up and down, not the slightest bit impressed with what he was seeing "tuh! This should be over quick then".

"Yeah, it should be" said the boy with his arms folded, his look a mix between bored and tired.

Hayate looked between them both and briefly glanced at the board where the names that appeared where Misumi Tsurugi vs Garra: he had a bad feeling about this one. "um does anyone want to forfeit?" he asked, his voice carrying something that was like a very distant suggestion that one of them should quit now.

But it fell on deaf ears as both Genin said no.

Hayate took a breath, stepped back and called the beginning of the match.

For a moment the two just stared at each other, blank eyes outlined by thick dark circles staring into scowling ones. Garra didn't so much as unfold his arms. His barely alert gaze mixed with his relaxed posture spoke worlds of what he thought of his opponent and that just pissed Misumi off.

 _"why this little!"_ with that thought Misumi dashed in.

He cocked a fist back, the gourd on Garra's back popped its cork sending it off into the room somewhere. Misumi's fist flew and was met with a tendril of unflinching golden sand, a few grains flew away on impact.

Misumi was flabbergasted at the sight of it. The sand block his punch like it was nothing, and it was floating and he didn't see the boy do anything that would suggest he performed a Jutsu.

 _"Well this boy may have some tricks but so do I!"_ Misumi pulled his fist back and sent out a high kick. Another tendril of sand blocked that at the shin, but the shin then bent like it was made of rubber and was arching on course for Garra's head.

Garra wasn't so much as looking at it.

But he didn't need to as a moment later the leg was stopped as another tendril of sand wrapped itself around Misumi's ankle. "W-what!" shouted the surprised man, he tried to pull his leg out but he couldn't so he was left hopping on the spot. A moment later his felt his other leg get pulled out from under him and fell harshly on his back, he saw sand slowly crawlings it's way up his legs: much like the beetles did with Yoroi.

The older Genin looked up and was met with Garra's eyes. For the first time from his position on the floor he saw what was truly there inthem, malice, hatred, a dark drive he couldn't figure out and his death.

His body ran cold as he realized that he needed to forfeit or else he would die and when he was about to Garra seemed to realize what he was going do before even he did. A small frown appeared on his face and before Misumi could utter a single word sand slammed into his face, covering his mouth and forcing the horrid earthy taste of it on his tongue along with a coppery tinge he couldn't quite place.

Garra stared down at the struggling man as sand made it's way steadily passed him and onto the poor soul that was pitted against him. The sand Genin felt no sympathy for him, he was nobody to Garra just something that proved it's existence was inferior to his own.

"Your bones" he said, his gravelly dry voice grabbing the mans and everyone's undived attention "they're flexible, and bend like rubber...but I wonder-" he said, a menace rose in his eyes as his voice harbored an inflection "how much pressure can they take before they shatter!?".

Garra heard the man choke a gasp, he unfolded his arms and lifted a hand in his opponent's direction and then the sand picked up, rapidly covering Misumi all over and just leaving his eyes exposed: a look of complete utter terror reflected in them.

Garra stared him straight in they eyes, the sand lifted him up so he was up straight in his sandy shell. Garra's open hand began to close shut, the sand seemed to react as if it was in Garra's grip, the sound of it compressing audible all over the room.

Everyone was silent bar one.

Misumi began to scream, his ability to breath through his nose nearly gone.

Nobody said a thing as they watched this happen, Jonins watched on with unreadable expressions as they watched the man being slowly and painfully pushed towards death's door. Genin all over watched with mouths agape, no words to describe the horror of what was slowly unfolding before them.

This was not even a match, this was a suicide round.

The only Genin's who didn't flinch were Garra's siblings, having seen this act many times before.

Haku, having seen and killed too many times to express his disdain at what he was seeing unfold.

Nobody said a thing until...

"Oi!" Garra paused as he turned to the voice which clearly shouted down to him, he turned and looked up to see a familiar face "stop it! You won! the guy can't do a thing against you!" shouted Naruto, his gaze fierce with disgust at what he was seeing.

Garra looked back at the man and then to Naruto, appearing to think the boy's words over "your right he can't" said Garra, and a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

Misumi breathed a sigh of relief.

Hayate stepped forward.

 **'Sand Coffin!'**

There was a horrible scream from Misumi as the sand all around him pressed in on him all at once. His bones were crushed into bits, he felt his organs rupture, his ribs crunched and puncture his lungs, his trachea explode as his throat was pressed into nothing. He died quick: but in a very painful moment.

Garra kept his fist outstretched, watching intently at the deadman he just turned Misumi into. He watched as blood slowly soaked through his sand in huge dull red patches.

Everyone stared in shock at the blatant act of merciless cruelty.

Once Garra was satisfied with the result he pulled the sand back and the broken body hit the floor with a sickening red squelch. His sand funneled it's way back into his gourd along with the cork coming over to plug it back up.

Hayate looked down at the dead genin, pity on his face as he looked over to Garra who was just now waiting for him to call the match. "The winner is Garra of the sand" the Proctor now understood that name meant more than his nationality.

Garra was about to walk off until he heard that same loud and angry voice call out to him again.

Garra turned around and found Naruto on the floor with him, having vaulted over the balcony to confront him. He was scowling with blue eyes, his brow furrowed deep, his teeth clenched "you didn't have to kill him!" shouted Naruto: his body twitching with every urge to just deck the sand boy.

Garra stared at Naruto blankly "I know" he said, his tone so cold it momentarily replaced Naruto's angry face with one of utter disbelief.

"Then why!?" roared Naruto, his fist clenched tight, knuckles white.

Garra didn't seem to need to think long on that question "because I needed to prove that my existence was greater than his".

Naruto was speechless to that answer. How was killing someone without mercy meant to prove your existence was greater? It made no sense to him, life shouldn't be treated like that, you shouldn't go around killing people to make yourself feel important! it was so wrong.

Garra began to walk away from the seething Uzumaki but paused for a second and looked back at him "what is your name?" he suddenly asked, a faint interest in his dry voice.

Naruto decided to answer but he did so while scowling "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, shouting his name.

Garra hummed interest "Naruto" the way he said his name made his body go a bit cold. Garra's eyes Narrowed at him, the air between the two grew heavy "I am gonna prove that my existence is also greater than yours". Garra turned away from him and began walking away "that's of course if you make it to the Third exam"

Naruto glared at the back of Garra, his fists still clenched "you bet I'll be there!"

"Naruto!" called Sasuke, Naruto looked up at the Uchiha "come on get up here" he gestured to Sakura "it's her match now" Naruto looked to the Electonic board and indeed it red Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka.

In most other situations Naruto would be embarrassed by his current position but right now he felt too somber to be even the slightest bit sheepish.

Before he left he watched as did many as Misumi's fresh corpus was picked up on a stretcher, covered over and taken away. Naruto felt great pity for the man: nobody deserved to die like that.

As Naruto was walking up the stairs he was stopped as Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder as they were about to pass. She didn't say a word, theirs was nothing that she could think to say, she could say he did his best but she doubted it would make him feel any better.

Naruto didn't smile but hethanked her anyway and continued his way up the stairs.

Sakura sighed "oh Naruto, there was nothing you could do that wouldn't have gotten you disqualified on the spot" whispered Sakura to herself.

She continued down the stairs, she pushed all her concerned thoughts aside to focus on the upcoming battle with her long-time rival and hopefully still friend, Ino. As much as she still cared for her deeply she couldn't stop from scowling at her challengingly, a feeling that was shared, their desire to one up they other tangible in the air between them.

"Sakura" said Ino, the way she said her name was full of as much love as a 7-year-old would have when saying sprouts.

"Ino" Sakura's wasn't any better.

Hayate looked between the two girls and was about to ask if one of them would like to back out before he was cut off.

"no!" "no!" they said in perfect unison briefly making the proctor flinch back.

Recovering Hayate sighed and called for the start of the sixth round.

They stare hard at each other, emerald green glaring into pupilless blue and right back. There was a whirlwind of emotions surrounding these two, face to face with each other like this, a place where their previous childish bickering had no true place to thrive like before. A place where one of them will have a shot at making Chunin laid beyond for the one who wins. This is what they signed up for when they decided to become ninja.

And Ino was beginning to realize this now as she looked into Sakura's eyes, she could see something was different in them, a steel that seemed to slip in behind the shiny green. Her eyes were saying that she has seen things, experienced things she herself has yet to and was now better for it.

Ino didn't like that, the thought that Sakura had found some way to get ahead of her.

What has Sakura done to get ahead, trained harder? Been on more mission? Gotten closer to Sasuke? or her other handsome teammate? All of they above? Whatever it was that look that now shined in her eyes was getting on her nerves.

"Tsk! What's with you!?" asked Ino, her brow creased, her arms folded, her foot tapping on the ground in an irritated rhythm. Sakura was visibly confused by the question and Ino saw she would have to be more clear. "Urgh! I mean what's up with you? You seem different, what? Has billboard brow been paying less attention to her looks~" mocked Ino as she laughed "I can tell, it shows"

Sakura was about to bite back at that but found herself able to remain calm "well yeah I guess I have" she admitted, her hand reaching back to her ponytail, in fact these days she was thinking about getting it cut.

Ino looked visibly surprised to hear this "w-what really?".

Sakura nodded "when I joined team seven I learned a lot of things, and a lot of stuff changed for me you know? I stopped dieting".

For a second Ino felt as if lighting had just struck her when hearing that.

"I spend hardly anytime shopping or keeping up with the latest fashion".

Ino felt like she was just punched.

"I don't spend that much time on my hair anymore".

Two lighting bolts this time.

"And well I've come to realize that Sasuke is very important to me, and I don't know anymore if what I have for him is true love anymore, I feel stronger about him than back in the academy but this bond feels so different now".

Ino felt like she was both on fire and encased in Ice as Sakura was going on.

"Hell I feel just the same for Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei as I do for Sasuke, it's all really new to me".

Ino had it "SAKURA YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM ALL!" screamed the young heiress of her clan with the anger and passion of a forest fire within her.

Sakura frantically shook her hands to try and stem Ino's misunderstanding of what she was trying to say "nonono! Ino that's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is that I don't anymore if I'm even in love with Sasuke anymore!".

The fire within went out as if it was hit by a floor sent by a god, leaving her in something like hollowed out shock. Sakura was certain that if she attacked Ino now she would win but even as a Ninja Sakura believed that even that would be too unfair.

Up above watching this the third chuckled at the match so far "ahh youth, physiological warfare is so easy to use on them"

The rest of Team Seven was shocked to hear Sakura say this, though Sasuke's shoulders visible unwound.

 **"Huh wow she is really changing"** commented Hiro, the two boys could only nod dumbly.

Kakashi eye smiled at the change in his cute little Genin, _"I might lose her to Chunin sooner than expected"_

Ino shook her head, the new news feeling like triangle shapes trying to fit in a square hole "w-what? What!?" she screamed, her hands scratching at her head.

Sakura frowned at the need to repeat herself "I said I don't think I'm in love with Sasuke, you got it now!"

Again triangle and squares "t-that's insane!" she shouted, as if Sakura had just proposed a blood offering.

She frowned at that with resentment "no it's not! I'm just not sure if I love him!" she folded her arms and smiled "besides there are other guys out there besides Sasuke".

"No there's not!" was Ino's instant response.

Sakura tsked at this "whatever!" a smile crossed her face as she reached behind her head and untied her headband.

Ino was visible shocked to see this happening.

The day before the Jonin Sensei's coming to pick them up popping back into her mind. The day Sakura returned her red ribbon to her and the day Sakura promised she wouldn't wear her forehead protector on her forehead until she could stand up to her a full-fledged Kunochic.

Sakura tied the knot, the Konoha plate gleaming on her forehead "well?"

Ino scowled for a moment before she too smiled "yeah I get it" she removed her forehead protector from around her waist and fixed it to her own forehead.

 _"Let's do this!"_ they both thought.

Sakura sprinted forward, _his pink ponytail trailing behind her like ribbon in the wind._

 _" Ino, during my time spent with Team Seven, Kakashi-sensei put me through the ringer in order to get me into 'shape': let's see if any of that paid off"._ Sakura pushed off with a burst of speed and took Ino by surprise when she did. The distance instantly closed before she knew it and Sakura landed a clean, hard punch.

The Yamanaka was sent flying back, skidding along the tiled floor with her head reeling back.

Sakura herself was surprised at how easy that was _"Ino couldn't...react?"_ she asked herself.

In the stands, Kakashi sent a mocking look to Asuma, who just puffed out an annoyed cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Ahhh man that looks like it hurt" commented Shikamaru. Choji nodded as the pace in which chips entered his mouth began to increase.

Ino rubbed her stinging cheek, she was certain her flawless skin wasn't gonna be so flawless by they end of this. She couldn't believe how fast Sakura had moved just then _"just what the hell happened? What kinda training has she been through!?"_ questioned Ino.

Sakura remembered

 **A few months back.**

Kakashi looked down at the (he would say wet behind the ears but that would be an understatement) Genin. He had a way to ensure that she would get the physical training needed to help her catch up to Naruto and Sasuke.

Currently, Sakura was wearing an ugly back filled with some weights, some attached to her limbs and one around her head, because Kakashi thought it was funny to look at. Sakura was clearly having trouble moving with those on, perfect! It was difficult but not impossible.

"Kakashi Sensei t-these things are so heavy!" she complained, shaking slightly under the weight.

Kakashi nodded "yes they are and to ensure that you don't take an easy break I decided to add some extra insentive" he said, confusing her. Kakashi ran through some quick hand seals and slammed his open hand on the ground. In a bang of smoke a pack of about five dogs of varying size and breed appeared.

A small dog, a pug-like breed that was somehow managing a perfectly bored expression as it spoke to the Jonin with a deep voice that should be impossible to belong to a dog of its size. "Is this her?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded and Sakura began to feel a chill "chase her nonstop for few a hours will you" she paled like a ghost and her face nearly turned blue.

Pakku nodded and all the dogs behind him bared their teeth, their perfectly white and very sharp looking teeth. Sakura gulped, her inner-self screamed.

Sakura didn't stop running for her life for hours on that day and all the following physical days.

 **Present**

Kakashi-Sensei could be cruel sometimes. Every muscle in her body was tired and numb by they end of those days, not to mention ached like hell all the following ones. She quickly learned to love high protein meals.

Sakura pressed her advantage, going in for a swift kick which the still fallen Ino barely block, hissing as her forearms took the hit and was sent skidding along the ground on her rear. Ino rushed back to her feet and an instant later was brought right back into close combat as Sakura threw in a sharp kick for Ino's head. Inoguarded with both arms to her head but didn't manage to block the next one to her stomach. The air abandoned her lungs as she was sent rolling along the ground.

Sakura stared at her hands, trembling, she couldn't believe she was over powering Ino so...easily. She takes back any bad thoughts she may have had about her Senseis training being useless.

Sakura looked up at the familiar sound of shuriken, she instantly reacted and gracefully moved her body out of the way of the stars with little effort. She leaned her head aside, one passed, turned her body, two passed, bent back a bit, the last one passed.

They moved so slow compared to what she has been witness too in recent days.

Ino just looked at Sakura utterly shocked "w-what?" _"when did she improve this much!?"_

"Whoooo go Sakura!" cheered Naruto from the balcony.

Sakura smiled at the sound of the support, it filled her with fire to have them cheering for her for once.

Ino pulled herself to her feet, a nastily angry look on her face as she drew a kunai. She reached behind her head and cut her ponytail, she shrieked at the sight of her beautiful hair reduced to a clump in her hands before she then threw it between her and Sakura.

Sakura was shocked to see this, had Ino had finally snapped or something?

Ino made a familiar sign and it was then that Sakura knew, she really had gone crazy.

But Sakura's developing instincts were telling her that something was way off. She made a cross seal and made four clones of herself, they moved side to side with her, mixing herself in with them until Ino couldn't tell who was who.

Ino gritted her teeth "enough!" she slammed her hands on the ground where she touched her cut strands of yellow hair. A line glowed and traveled up the hairs and suddenly one of the Sakura's froze before the rest paused out of confusion.

Sakura tried to move her legs but she was unable to do so "w-what the!?".

Ino smirked "huh! well now I have you!" said Ino as she made the previous hand sign, victory shining in her feature **s 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'**. Unseen to all Ino flew over and into Sakura's body, for a moment a spirit in all but name. Ino fell limp and Sakura's head hung low before it lifted back up, her lips in a smile not her own.

Ino lifted Sakura's hand.

"Well Ino seems you missed" said one of the clones of Sakura as she strolled passed Ino.

Ino looked to the other Sakura as she walked over to her prone body, confused on what was happening. She could hear the tap of footsteps with every move it made and realized it was solid! She tried willing it away but nothing happened "w-what the?!" she stammered.

"Ino get out of that body!" called Shikamaru "she's the real the Sakura!"

Ino was thunderstruck, and realized that there was something wrong with this body. It felt way to spacious, empty compared to how it should feel: like an egg shell where it should be more like a house.

Ino immediately exited the body but by the time she made it to her own she found herself in Sakura's grip with a Kunai to her neck. Ino tried to struggleout of the hold but it was too strong and good.

Ino scowled at the girl behind her, she realized she lost but there was no way she would admit to it.

"I win!" said Sakura, smiling.

"hmmph! Whatever!" said Ino, sulking, her arms folding and her legs crossing.

Hayate came up and decided to call the match "the winner of the sixth round is Sakura Haruno" and with that Sakura let Ino go along with the clones. Only one was a Shadow Clone, they other two were regular Clones so it was a fifty-fifty shot that Ino wouldn't get her instead.

Ino brushed herself off, her gaze fixed on her dirty knees "you've gotten really strong huh" commented Ino.

Sakura was surprised to hear her even...well...speak to her right now "I-I guess so"

Ino looked up, an eyebrow cocked "you guess?"

Sakura nodded "I ain't anywhere near Sasuke and Naruto's level's" her voice dipped a little "and I don't know if I will ever be, the things they can do..."

Ino frowned at hearing this "hey! What happened to all that confidence a second ago? Huh!" interrupted the body stealer.

Sakura felt the air pause inside of her at the Yamanaka disapproving tone: memories from long ago stirring around. Though harsher thank before it still seemed like Ino was trying to pick her back up whenever she fell.

Ino stepped close, keeping her voice low so that only her, Sakura and the proctor, (who she was trusting not to repeat what she was about to say to anyone) could hear. "Sakura you shouldn't doubt yourself like this, not after how you...beat me" she hesitated when saying that, the sound of her pride being harshly hurt echoed through her words "so don't put yourself down by comparing yourself to those two, okay!"

Sakura just nodded, awe-stricken by the words of the nearly shouting Ino.

Ino nodded firmly and turned around and began walking away "you better not suck in the third round, and fight with confidence there like you did here okay, no matter who it may be, billboard brow!"

Despite the added insult Sakura found herself smiling at the ninety-five percent of pure encouragement Ino just gave her "thanks, Ino"

The girl never acknowledged if she heard it as she just kept walking, though unseen to her Ino smiled.

As Ino made it to the stairs she froze, her body like a statue except for the small tremors that raced through it as if like ice was being dropped down the back of her shirt. A thought raced through her mind climbing up the ladder of realization until it exploded in her mind, blowing everything else away and becoming they only thought her mind now knew. _"SAKURA IS NO LONGER AFTER SASUKE!"_

Samui paused and raised an eyebrow at the frozen girl standing motionless on the staircase. She swore if she hadn't just seen her fight she would have believed that she was really a stone statue carved to have a look of complete utter shock like that of the world blowing up in her face.

A second of soaking the sight in and uttering to herself of how uncool she looked the girl made her way to stand before her opponent. She looked to the bored with her cool pale blue eyes and read her opponent's name in her head _"Kin Tsuchi"_.

While she was doing that Kin and Hayate were also reading her name _"Samui...no last name, what's with all the lack of last names!?"_

Hayate looked between the two women "are both combatants ready?"

They nodded

The proctor nodded and chopped through they air "begin!"

 **Chapter end**


	33. Chunin Preliminaries Part 3

**Been a bit longer than usual huh? well Uni has started back up and so things are gonna slow down a bit with uploads, I will have to try and organize time for this so it doesn't die, like a plant that needs watering; which reminds me I should really water my plant.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you guys, girls, chakra beings and extraterrestrial like it :D**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH32: Chunin Preliminaries Part 3

Omoi flipped the lolly in his mouth, lime flavoured with a hint of sourness to it.

Various sequences played out through his mind, few of them good.

Omoi wasn't a person of cynicism his mind just couldn't help thinking of what could happen as a result of events big or small. This compulsive habit of his would bring itself out during anything from going to the shops, to his training, to talking about the weather and how they climates of another nation could have varying effects on the body of non-natives like himself and his team.

The possibility that he himself could catch a foreign bug here entered his mind, then the possibility that he may not know he has it right now!, he could be a carrier! He could wind up giving it to his team! Or worse Bee-Sensei! or god forbid the Raikage!

He felt himself go cold at the thought, his jaw tensing and the sound of his lolly being crushed between his teeth left him, making Yugito look at him weirdly.

"Are you okay Omoi?"

He turned to her, a nervous smile below a near blank gaze, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek. "When we get back I think we should all go see a doctor, just to be safe" he then turned away to focus of Samui down below.

Yugito was visible confused by this, she wondered if maybe Omoi might be sick _"he does seem to be sweating badly"_

Kin smirked Samui, her eyes fully confident as the Kumo-nin stared back with unblinking coolness. "You should quit now girl before you get hurt".

Samui didn't say anything, for a moment, her expression betraying nothing, her pale blue eyes like a pair of eyes rings that could freeze the weak to the bone. "Hmm, right, well as kind as a suggestion as that is you uncool old lady, I think I will go ahead with the match"

Kin was frozen in place, not by the girls frosty unwavering stare but by her utter gall. The older woman was shaking now, looking like she was struggling with some unseen force, eyes wide in disbelieve.

A lot of the witnesses began thinking that she may be under some kind of Genjutsu. That proved to not be the case when Kin seemed to snap out of it, veins bulging all over her face as her eyes sharpened to the point of resembling the tips of daggers. "Why you little braattt!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the whole of the building and then some "who are you calling old!?".

Samui didn't blink or flinch in the face of her highly enraged elder "you, you are uncool and furthermore old" she... _clarified._

Kin and a lot of other people were visible dumbstruck by the girls unbelievably curt behaviour. Kin's face and body returned to shaking with unkempt rage "you know I was thinking about going easy on you and letting you live but you know what, screw that! I'm sending you to meet your maker!"

Samui sighed and had only one thing to say to that "I'm an atheist"

Kin stared at her blankly, all her rage gone from her body and now burning just behind her flattened eyes "I'm going to enjoy killing this brat far more than I should"

The air around them shifted as conversation all but died.

Samui reached behind her back and grasped the handle of her tanto and Kin in response pulled out two senbon and threw them as quick as she could. They zipped through they air, the sound of jingling could be heard coming from them which made Samui attack the noise, knocking the senbon out of they. She hissed as a second hit her in the shoulder.

The Kumo-nin removed the needle with a grunt, she didn't glare at Kin but the look wasn't friendly either. Kin smirked at the look. _"She used the sound of the bell to focus my attention, making me loose focus on the second that was coming in behind it"_ Samui assessed before her attention was taken by the sound of a bell coming from her right.

He head snapped to the sound, shock in her pale blue eyes, confused on how the sound was even possible. She wasn't allowed to just turn away as Kin threw more senbon at the distracted girl. Samui barely batted the needles away making sure this time to not be fooled by the ring of the bells attached to some of the projectiles.

More ringing came, it felt like it was getting louder, like it was beginning to come from all around her. Encompassing her, encroaching on her, echoing like bells far bigger then they are and scrambling her thoughts with their rising pings and bings.

She shook her head to try and ignore the noises but that failed to work.

 **jingle!, jingle!**

It reverberated through her head and sent a pulse of numbness throughout her being. She staggered as the noise continued to ring inside her skull, her seeming to waver with her sense of balance.

Kin smirked as she pulled more on the invisible wires that were attached to the scattered bells around the blonde. "You like it, it's my personal technique, the bells emit a sound wave that travels down into the inner ear and into the brain messing with all the senses". As Kin explained this Samui began to see multiple images of her foe taking shape before her.

The Sound-nin seemed to notice this effect taking place, her smile grew an inch, her eyes widened with cruelty and enjoyment: her true nature beginning to shine through. "I see, it's really beginning to ring deep now, isn't it? how many fingers I'm I holding up?" she asked as she stuck up two fingers: not in a victory sign.

Samui let a brief look of uncool irritation breeze across her face, she could barely move her body while those damn bells were still ringing. Kin drew out some plain senbon and threw them.

Samui with her mostly parallelized body could do nothing more than throw herself off to the side. The needles missed but now Samui was on the ground, the impact hurt as he face had slammed on the stone tiled ground. But for a moment everything felt clear before the ringing came back, bouncing around her skull and stealing her bodily control once again.

 _"Wait!"_ Samui thought _"pain! How to counter Genjutsu rule 3: if one is unable to break out of a Genjutsu themselves or is without assistance from a teammate use physical pain as the next best option"_ in the second it took her to realize this Samui bit her lip, hard, breaking the skin and drawing a small splatter of blood.

As the pain ran out through her lip everything became clear, her body felt free again and everything stop moving. She kept her teeth digging into her wounded lip as she picked herself up off the ground and stared hard at the single Kin she could now see.

Kin was visible surprised to see her opponent moving so easily, her shock then turned to annoyance a second after. "Humph! so you figured out how to counter it huh" she got no response "well don't get cocky I'm not done yet!" she pulled on the wires more aggressively and the bells rung louder.

Samui staggered as the ringing returned to her head, like the sound of a thousand planes of glass all shattering at once for every second it when on. But not wanting to suffer falling prey again she took her tanto, and to the shock of everyone, stabbed it straight through her hand! She gritted her teeth as she glared at the sound-nin, not sparing her hand a second glance. "I will not fall prey to your Genjutsu again" despite the pain burning out from her palm she managed a crisp declaration.

Kin was taken back again by the Kumo girl "tsk! Fine keep injuring yourself!"

"No" she said before sprinting forward. The tanto was draw out of her hand like a sheath, a thin crescent of blood came washing off her blade and to the ground in a serrated scarlet splatter. "The next one I'll injure is you" she slashed at Kin.

The older woman jumped back, the red stained tanto missing her midriff. But it became clear that the blade missed her in turn for cutting through her ninja wire. Kin scowled at realizing the true target for her tanto.

The next strike through was definitely for her and she escaped with only a scratch to her cheek. Kin drew a kunai as Samui came running in and used the throwing dart to block the strike. Their weapons ground together as Samui tried to overpower the older woman with only one hand on her tanto.

The Kumo-nin couldn't help thinking that this would be a perfect time to use lighting in her tanto, but sadly unlike her two teammates she did not have any affinity for lighting, nor did she have one for fire like her brother.

Samui jumped back and re-sheathed her tanto and brought her good hand and injured hand together into a chain of hand seals. Doing her best to completely block out the pain from the movement of her fingers and palms.

Yes she had no affinity for lightning or fire. But that was okay with her, she was a cool minded individual not a hot head like her brother so she liked knowing she could do water Jutsus. Her cheeks bulged and her bleeding lips puckered before she unleashed a thick focused stream of water.

At this distance, of about a dozen feet there was zero chance for Kin to get out of the way in time before the turret came crashing into her body, and sent her flying into the harsh flat stone of the wall just behind her.

A moment later the water stopped leaving Kin free to slide down to the floor, Kunai gone from her grip, soaked to the bone, long black hair mattered and falling all over her in drenched locks. She began hacking up water in rough coughs. She was shaking from the feeling of cold water all over her and fighting to refill her lungs, she hurt all over from the meeting she just had with the wall.

She tried to move but the moment she did she felt a new chill pressing itself against her neck.

"I think I win" said Samui with her tanto held against the pale and wet skin of Kin's throat.

Kin looked at Samui with wide surprised eyes. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that she lost after getting hit like that but still she was. But really what she was more surprised by was the fact that Samui had still to move the small katana across her neck, cut it open, let her bleed out and end it. Kin glared at the blonde "well?" Hayate halted a calling to the match's end and Samui cocked her head slightly "aren't you gonna finish it?".

"Finish it?"

"Kill me!" she shouted, it wasn't a demand but an annoyed clarification "you know I wouldn't have spared you if I was in the same position!"

Samui expression didn't change as did her tone "I see no reason in killing someone when I don't have to, just because you found pleasure and satisfaction in the idea of ending my life and making it hurt along the way does not mean I would find the same feeling in taking yours" she removed her sword and stood back up.

To Kin at this moment the younger girl from Kumo seemed a dozen meters high and her ice blue eyes seemed to glare like stars through the shadow of her fringe.

"That would just be uncool" she ended, a heavy finality briefly filling her tone.

Kin was simply speechless, she was the senior here and this girl was making her feel like the child. Her head fell, not in shame, not in disgrace, more in humiliation. She thinks in they end that hit her harder than anything in this match, that was the true finishing blow for her right now.

She gritted her teeth and glared at the wet tiled floor, she was sitting in a puddle she realized, the water clear and still to the point that she could see herself and glared harder at the image. "I'm done" she said, admitting defeated a second before Hayate could declare it.

The proctor stared at the defeated woman for a second, then to the victor and then to his hand that was just handing in they air. He shrugged and brought his arm down to his side "well guess this turned into a forfeit at the last second then" he took a breath to refill his lungs "okay winner of round 7 is Samui of Cloud!".

With the match called Samui breathed a sigh of relief and with that relaxation came an unpleasant wave of weightlessness, nausea and a blur over her vision that altogether nearly knocked her off her feet. She clutched her head, pain rose and it was then that she realized that her hand was still heavily bleeding.

A small crimson puddle forming from the droplets of red falling from rivulets over her delicate looking fingers. As she looked over the battle ground, she could see stains of her own blood ruining the pristine white of the stone floor _"seems I made a bit of a mess"._

"we'll have a doctor fix you up" said Hayate as he appeared behind her. She nearly flinched when he did; he was so quiet, she thought he would have given himself away with one of those coughs or something. Seems he was quieter than that after all.

Samui nodded "right, thank you" she saw the door open and a doctor in a white coat and mask ushering her over while some nurses rushed over with a stretcher to pick up the still grounded and soaked Kin. The blonde nodded and began walking over.

"Hmmm can't believe Samui stabbed herself like that"

"She did what was necessary to win" said Yugito to Omoi who turned to her "it was they only way she could fight, without doing so she would have been helpless, the Genjutsu would have stopped her from ever hitting her opponent"

Omoi nodded "yeah I see what you mean, but what if Samui gets an infection and-"

Yugito tuned him out and instead decided to watch the bored for the next names.

"Zaku Abumi vs Choji Akimichi"

Without saying a word to Dosu or the disguised Orochimaru apart from a confident grunt and grin Zaku jumped down: overly eager to get the fight started for someone with two _clearly_ broken arms.

Choji despite seeing the sling the arms of his opponent were in was just as eager. He mentioned to his team that it didn't seem fair for him to have to fight that guy, it almost felt like he would be bullying the man if he did fight him. But Asuma managed to persuade the bigger than most kids to get in there with an award of BBQ if he wins.

This lit a fire that even the thought of hurting a stranger with two broken arms couldn't hope to put out.

Choji scurried down the stone steps and across the tiled floor and stood before his opponent. Who after having a chance to take the young Akimichi in looked both taken aback by the overly inflamed look in his eyes and the eager tremors of his form: though most of all he seemed disbelieving that _this_ was his opponent.

Zaku looked at the proctor, who looked back at him with placid borderline black bagged eyes in return. Zaku gestured to the boy, with a firm nod of his head since he 'couldn't' use his arms.

Hayate looked at the boy then back to Zaku, he didn't shrug, he didn't blink, hell he didn't even cough. The proctor simple held a blank stare with the sound nin until he decided to ask "what?".

Zaku was already on the edge of gritting his teeth, he shifted his eyes to the still...stoked boy then back to the proctor. "Is that fatso there really my opponent!?" he blurted out. Never noticing the sudden ceasing of Choji's eager trembling.

Hayate didn't react to the angry question, he looked back at the boy feeling a brief interest at his stillness and the feeling of the pure bubbling murder now hanging around him. He turned back to the 'disabled' man "yeah".

Zaku gritted his teeth as his face scrunched up in heavy distaste "this has to be a joke!?".

"Are you ready?" he asked wanting to now just move this along.

Zaku just growled his confirmation.

Choji did a stiff nod.

Hayate nodded "good, now begin!"

"I AM JUST BIG BONED!" exploded Choji not a nanosecond after Hayate ended the last syllable of his announcement. The outburst took everyone by surprise even Zaku who just looked at him with wide eyes and slightly agape mouth.

Choji formed a sign, a constant angry and slgithyl pitched growl leaving his clenched jaw as he spoke. Chakra swirled around him and the next instant he 'blew up'. The boys body was now the shape of a titan sized beach ball, his limbs and head staying the same size and just looking like funny protrusions on a seemingly perfect sphere.

 **'Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Boulder!'** roared Choji before all his limbs followed by his head just sunk into his round form, leaving his sleeves and the collar of his shirt void.

Zaku had no time to just soak in what the hell was happening before what appeared to be blue air, or steam came hissing out of all the empty sleeves and collar of the boy now turned Human boulder. Choji began to rotate and not an instant later he was a blur, a spiraling ball making the noise of a tire drifting along the ground and continued to do so even after he started charging Zaku.

The sound nin jumped away, barely avoiding becoming the closest thing to road kill in the ninja world, all while releasing a string of curses that would make any mother ground their child for a month. Zaku tugged one arm out of his sling as he came to land on the floor, Choji was already turning towards him with an ear piercing screech that would impress even Dosu.

Zaku growled as he pointed his arm at the incoming Human Tank. **'Slicing Sound Wave!'**

The intense blast of air crashed into Choji without mercy: as did Choji. Zaku was outraged at seeing that the fat little brat was standing up to even the power of just one of his arms. The Hurricane winds and the human tank now in a wrestling match of sheer attack power.

Zaku had never before had to keep pumping air like this but hell if he was done yet!.

Choji too had never met anyone with a technique that required him to have to keep charging as a way of both attack and defense.

Zaku growled as he was forced to show his hand, his literal hand as he pulled out his other miraculously healed arm, aiming his palm at the boy. "Die fatty!" he roared before unleashing a blast of air equal to its twin.

The new power slammed into Choji with the force of what felt like a stamped made of air, he gritted his teeth in both effort, concentration, determination, anger at feeling like the guy just called fat again and finally longing: he really wanted that BBQ. He felt himself beginning to get pushed back, he roared as he forced more chakra into his Human Boulder and began spinning faster. He could feel himself beginning to press forwards.

Zaku was incredulous at seeing the boy beginning to gradually over power him. It filled him with bubbling rage _"no"_ the word echoed through his mind as everything in the world just became him and his target. He glared at boy, then at his hands, then both of his arms for the lack of power they had to take out even this one little chunky boy. _"I will not lose again"_. The horrible memories of just a few days ago came cutting through his mind, slapping itself to the forefront like a poster that spoke worlds of humiliation and disgrace.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" he roared, every ounce of his burning and stewing anger of the last past few days came charging forth. It left his throat yes, but the brunt of it left his arms in a super nova of explosive air that screamed like a saw against metal as it hit Choji like a moving wall. Not even the boy's technique could protect him this times as he was sent flying like a Human Cannonball into they other side of the arena and right into the immaculate statue that sat there.

There was an explosion of stone as it gave way to Choji, there was a deeper silence as people waited to see what had become of the boy.

Zaku huffed and puffed as his arms fell without control to his side, they burned with overexertion, they throbbed with pain and felt like they might just burst open: he knew Orochimaru will have to take a look at them later after the stunt he just pulled.

The dust began to clear and when it did it showed Choji amongst the rubble, blood running down his head, not moving.

Hayate rushed over.

Team Asuma and a few others held their breath, worry washing over them all.

The proctor held a finger to the boy's neck and sighed "he's alive"

Everyone who was holding their breaths finally let go.

"But he clearly will no longer be able to continue the match, the winner is Zaku Abumi"

"yayyy" the winner grunted out with the zealous of a half dead man as he began to sculk off. Never taking a second glance at the boy he just sent both hurtling into and possibly ruining an impressive piece of masonry.

Hokage grunted "I would say that makes five"

Anko raised an eyebrow at this "five what Sir?"

"Five times that statue has been damaged during these exams" he explained, an amused smile curling his withered lips as he took another drag of his pipe. He released his lung fall in a thick cloud "it's quite nostalgic honestly, stirs fonder memories".

Anko had no response to this, it was honestly kind of awe inspiriting hearing the Hokage say such a thing while she was in his presence. Though it did make her wonder what happened the last four times.

She turned to the board and see the next contestants have been announced.

Temari cracks her neck and adjusts her fan "well I guess it's my turn now"

"Yeah, just try and go easy on him" said Kankuro with a painted smile.

Temari just smirked as she began walking off "sure"

All Garra gave her as support was a sandy grunt.

She took it anyway no matter how small.

"Well wish me luck" said Naruto as he hopped over the railing.

"Try and go easy on her" said Kakashi, before his eye widened "and no special tags!"

"Sure" shouted Naruto back up, grinning.

The two blondes stood before each other, each briefly surprised that they were facing each other.

"Huh, so I get to make you cry like a little girl then" said Temari, her head slightly cocked and smirking, like the devil "well this should be fun then"

Naruto grinned "sure, try it, all you'll get is me trying to do everything I can to make you eat those words"

Temari was briefly taken off guard by that snappy comeback, she chuckled at it in the end "heh cute, let's see if you can do that". She bent her knees as her green pupil-less eyes sharpened.

Temari placed a ready hand on her folded fan.

Naruto brought one foot behind him as he dipped his knees.

Hayate felt it wasn't needed to ask this round "well okay, Begin!"

Naruto instantly sprang forward but Temari sprang back and unleashed the weapon on her back. Naruto felt himself slammed by a wall of wind, it knocked him off his feet and sent him soaring back from the sand girl. He flipped in they air, landing on skidding feet and road the rest of the force out.

When the Uzumaki looked at the girl he swore her metal bar in the form of a narrow but large fan with a giant purple dot printed on its paper wing.

Naruto grunted in interest at seeing this "huh so you have wind release"

Temari perked up at the comment "oh, you know about wind release?" Naruto nodded "huh wasn't expecting to meet someone here who did, not many outside of Sand know much about it" _"or so I'm told"_

"well I know a bit" said Naruto, with a goofy smile as stood straight.

Temari smirked as she reeled her fan back "here let me educate you on what it can do!" she said before swinging her fan in a large arch, sending forth a wave of violent wind.

Naruto was quick to avoid this time, he jumped high and missed the wave but saw that Temari hadn't decided to stop with one as she anticipated his movements and sent a second wave high. Naruto did a cross hand sign and summoned a clone, it grabbed his orange flak jacket and hurled him up above the wave before it hit him: the clone was destroyed.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Kunai and flicked them at Temari. She seemed to snuff at that and waved her fan with barely any effort and they scattered away from her before falling to the ground in a chorus of _clanks! and clings!._

She sent another wave at him and he was made to deploy another clone to throw him up again, Temari visible scowled at that. Again Naruto grabbed some Kunai but this time tried using his wind release Chakra, the weapons glowed green before he flicked them down at her.

Temari waved her fan and when the wall of wind hit the Kunai they broken apart into pieces. The power faded from them like the fire of cheap matchstick, the pieces hit the ground like metal rain.

Naruto scowled at that with clenched "not again! can't I get this damn thing down!" always the same result, they would break and fall apart. It was like he filled them with so much power that it made the things beyond brittle, followed by them crumbling apart like dry dirt.

Where was he going wrong? How could he stop it?

He has to find away to make this work. Temari sent out another wave and Naruto had another clone throw him higher but this time Naruto noticed that he was way above the balconies and nearly slammed into the ceiling head first. Before that could happen he quickly flipped in they air and stuck his feet out.

So now Naruto was standing on the ceiling, all his hair pointing down in yellow spikes, a perfect view of every face in the room looking up at him. Some amused at the sight, some just looking, one or two scowling. His opponent just readying her weapon again, this time she opened her fan further revealing a second purple dot and smirked as she did.

Naruto nearly cringed at this and pulled out some Shuriken and began dripping power into them. He closed his blue eyes and focused heavily on controlling the power, he tried steadying his breathing hoping it would help. He wanted this to work, he didn't like the thought of Sasuke being able to do this and he couldn't, it just didn't feel right.

It sat like a weight in his gut at the thought of his brother in everything but blood getting even an inch ahead of him. Maybe some would say it was petty to think like that, and maybe it was, but it has alway been that way between them since the day they met at that dock. Since the day they first skipped stones across that lake, since the day they first played hide and seek, since the day they first started properly sparring.

Sasuke drove Naruto to try harder, to become stronger, to become better: and Naruto knows he does the same for Sasuke. So to hell if it was even the slightest bit petty!.

The wind power was beginning to fill the throwing stars, slowly out from the center, the effort to keep this from going out of control was enough to drive Naruto grit his teeth.

He could hear that Temari had sent out her attack and was on course for him.

He felt panic spike through him, the instinct to avoid getting hit tugging at him. For a moment he felt like everything straightened out and augmenting the weapons suddenly became easy, and before he knew it they were full. Perfect. No overflow, no feeling of brittleness.

His sapphire eyes snapped open and even though he looked at them for a moment before he made his move, he fully managed to take in the thin tight green coat of wind chakra shrouding them like a sharp chakra cloak. He grinned with excitement at the sight of them and jumped from the ceiling.

Narrowly avoiding the wave of wind that came slamming and dissipating over the stone ceiling like water over rocks.

Naruto felt the excess of the crash wash over him like a nice summers breeze.

He righted himself in they air and drew his glowing Shuriken back and threw them at Temari the same time she decided to swing her fan. The wall of wind came crashing into the augmented Shuriken.

What most wind release users understand is that between wind release techniques it is always the sharpest one that wins. Right now though between the two of them Temari had the power but Naruto had the sharper move.

The ninja stars cut through the gale force wind as if traveling through normal air, cutting through her technique like butter. Temair was over taken by shock at seeing this and a moment later before she could react they passed her.

She panicked and looked down at herself, expecting to find painless cuts and Shuriken sized holes in her. But nothing. She was confused _"did he miss?"_ she wondered until she finally noticed it, her fan, the paper of her fan now sported holes that perfectly cut through it. She felt rage bubble up forth from within her at the sight.

She was completed to spin around and guard after she heard the sound of footfalls behind her. As she did she heard the sound of paper tearing as Naruto's kunai tore a long opening in her fan from the center area to the top and out.

Temari instantly jumped back and far, wanting as much distance between them as possible right now. She honestly couldn't believe he just did that to her fan, couldn't believe further that she let him get close enough to even do that! Not once in her carrier as a ninja had someone been able to damage her like he had done in the space of less than a minute since the start of the match.

Temair was visible shaking, teeth gritting, her face scrunched up in anger that was taking away the beauty that came with her other more cocky and confident expressions. She looked up and glared death at the serious but still smiling Naruto.

He lifted up the kunai as he continued to smile at her "I guess I made you eat those words then? Huh?"

The girl from Sand glared death at her fellow blonde "so you have wind release too huh? You sneaky bastard! Acting like you knew nothing, making me feel like I was in control of the fight all the while you where targeting my fan!". She snapped said fan shut, the action done with a bad temper, the snap sharp and loud "this thing isn't cheap to repair, you got that!"

Naruto's smile fell into more of a nervous grin after hearing the enraged girls rant. "Eh he, hey I'm sorry but that thing was getting really annoying and don't get me wrong that whole thing was really just improvised, I was having trouble getting my wind chakra to not destroy my Kunai and Shuriken as I did it"

Temari looked at Naruto with a nearly blank look at this, perhaps it was doubt she was looking at him with. "So what you got lucky then?" to that Naruto did something between a shrug and a nod. She placed a hand on her hip "huh, well wind is a tough one to master so it isn't far-fetched to believe I guess, it's tough enough to learn where I come from but here I imagine that it is even tougher with the even shorter number of wind users" said Temari, more factually than conjecturally.

"I guess so" was all Naruto had to say to that, blue eyes briefly wondering off to the side.

Her eyes sharpened "but I will be damned if I am gonna let a little wind user from Konoha beat me!" she hefted her fan back onto her back and ran through some seals before she slammed her palm on the ground. Naruto instantly recognized what she was doing.

There was a burst of smoke and after it quickly cleared, standing there at Temari's feet was a weasel. Covered in pure white fur, wearing a green head band as an eye patch, wearing a red and black vest and wielding a sickle the size of it with its paws. It looked overly ready, like it should be attacking right this instant. It looked over at Temari with a questioning eye "Temari what's the meaning of this?"

The girl sighed "my fan is damaged Kamatari, I need your help as I repair it" she said, already pulling it back off her back.

Kamatari nodded and readied his weapon "I see, I will see how much time I can buy you, but then again don't be mad of I beat him before you get the chance"

Temari smirked and laughed "go ahead, it doesn't bother me"

"Very well" said Kamatari

Naruto scratched his head at seeing a talking weasel "so weasels can talk as well as dogs, weird".

Kamatari ignored the comment as he jumped at Naruto with incredible speed and spun in the air like a white, black and red shuriken of his own, sharp wind could be seen circling around him. And Naruto was not stupid enough to try and defend against it as he jumped to the side to avoid it.

But despite him moving out of the way of the furry creature Naruto still received a cut along his jacket and right arm, he hissed as he bled. He wasn't blind to what must have happened, he wasn't fast enough to get out the way of the weasel's hidden reach. The blade that was invisible to the necked eye, an extending edge made of sharpened wind.

Kamatari was setting up for another jump so Naruto decided to give him a few targets to play with instead of him. Naruto summoned a crowd of clones and all charged and spaced out around the weasel. Kamatari was briefly stunned by the sheer number and he could hear that they weren't illusions either.

One came at him and he leapt at it and used his small size to run right between its legs and sliced at its hamstrings, it popped and he used the smoke to surprised the next bunch which he quickly cut down to. The fast, nimble and clearly well-experienced creature of battle was using the clones more like stepping stones than opponents as he used one to jump quickly to they other after he did the minimal damage needed to dispell it.

As the summon was occupied with the clones Naruto made a few more before turning and going after Temari.

She was trying to use some ninja wire to try and perform a quick patch job on her fan but noticed a Naruto coming straight at her "Kamatari!" she shouted as she folded up her fan.

The Weasel turned and cursed as seeing his Summoner about to be attacked.

Naruto jumped into a kick.

Temair guarded but the kick was oddly light and she realized why when Naruto turned and sent another kick over her fan and right into the side of her face. Naruto sent the Sand girl flying across the ground, The Uzumaki landed on all fours, he pointed his arms forward and was ready to end this.

New memories breezed through Naruto's mind and he realized that Kamatari was coming right at him: it was okay he could take care of him too.

In the blink of an eye Naruto was encompassed in his chakra cloak, one golden tail waving behind him which quickly turned into a huge claw that snatched the utterly shocked summon out they air and pinned him to the ground. The Uzumaki then sent out two more claws from his hands and used them to grab and pin the vulnerable Temair, who hadn't even been granted the time to open her eyes before she was pressed to the wall by the two golden hands.

When the girl did open her eyes she was completely shocked by the boy's appearance as was a number of people in the room.

Omoi turned to Yugito, an obvious question on his face "hey isn't that.."

She nodded "yeah it sure is"

Matatabi purred in amusement at the sight **"well it would seem my baby brother is getting along with the boy after all, how utterly shocking! Meohahaha!"** she loudly said, and letting something between a meow and laugh come from within her.

Yugito smirked _"I am sure it must be"_

Garra stared down at the golden clad form of Naruto, a dry, throaty and very hollow grunt escaping him as he felt mother stir within him, banging and clawing against his head. His stare was full of desire, sick murderous yearning.

He was taking in the boys details, playing out countless scenes and ways he could use his sand to crush the life out of him, the best ways he could force out the most blood for mother to drink when he did: she was liking the way he was thinking and he felt such a disturbing warmth at that.

 _"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki"_ he said the name with an invisible sneer on his face _"you are someone special, someone, who can truly prove my existence is superior, we must fight. .Death!"._

Neji glared down at the strange phenomenon before him, he pushed chakra into his eyes and chakra filled veins bulged and what he saw astounded him to his core. He turned off his eyes and looked again and it was still there, he turned his Byakugan back on and the image was still the same: only he could see the source. "Impossible" he muttered, out loud.

Tenten turned to him "what is it Neji, know something about what's going on with that guy"

"Chakra" he said, the most familiar word in the Ninja word like it was his first time. Tenten and the rest of Team Guy cocked their heads at him. He turned to them "that aura around this Naruto: its...made of pure chakra".

That got surprised looks from his team and anyone else deciding to eavesdrop.

Tenten shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around this "w-wait what!? How the hell is that even possible, I thought that only concentrated amounts of chakra could be visible to normal eyes"

Neji nodded saying she wasn't wrong, his brow creased. "Yeah and right now that kid is spewing out some much even people without the Byakugan and Sharingan can see it" he looked down at the blonde and stared at the orange and red core where the power was spewing from. "That guy is not normal, it almost seems like that power is coming from some other source, that shouldn't be there" said Neji, with vague shrewdness.

Guy folded his arms "well whatever it is, you guys better be ready to face him in the next round" he grinned, a shining smile "that is of course if you can pass this one at least!". This got a 'humph!' from his Hyuga, a 'ha!' From Tenten and eidetic 'yes Sensei' from Lee. Though after they turned away Guy slightly lost his smile: _"that was close, your ever observant Neji"_ he thought with concern and slight pride.

"W-what the hell is this!" shouted Temari as she looked down at the thick golden transparent claw of chakra that had her pressed against the stone wall. She couldn't budge, it had her good and pinned, she noticed Kamatari was in the same position as her "damn!" she bit out.

Naruto grinned now with wide golden eyes "well I guess I win!"

Temari had nothing nice or witty to say to that and couldn't help the scowl on her face either. After having enough of trying to burn a hole through him with her stare she sighed in defeat, "fine" she felt so humiliated after saying that, sure it wasn't the same as saying I surrender but it clearly said she admitted she had lost.

Hayate appeared and called the match.

Naruto's cloak dissipated and Temari and her summon were now free. The weasel scuttled over to his summoner and she gave him a thank you before he returned home in a cloud of smoke. Temari went to pick up her fan but turned when she instead found it being handed to her by Naruto, who was smiling at her, not a mocking one, not a smug one, not even a proud victorious one: just a simple sincere one.

"Here" Temari hesitantly took it from him, he nervously began scratching his cheek "listen I'm sorry about breaking your fan, you said it wasn't cheap or easy to fix right? and you clearly didn't like that I broke it and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that so...here". He lifted out his hand and presented to her some Ryo "sorry it ain't much but it's all I have on me right now".

Temari was taken aback by the boy's apology, she had honestly taken him for a cocky little smug prick but now she was beginning to rethink that. She reached out and took the money, with their economy on the floor back home and the serious price tag that will be on getting her weapon fix she was not above accepting free money right now. Still, it stung her pride a little but she forced that aside "ur, thanks and sorry for the jab earlier, your a tough one kid" she admitted with an honest smirk of a smile.

He grinned "yeah, you're a tough guy too, well girl haha" he said, correcting himself.

She smiled in amusement at that "how cute" she said before walking away.

Naruto stood there for a moment, his cheeks lightly turning pink, the way she called him cute this time making him feel slightly embarrassed. He could hear his two residents snickering at him _in the back of his head "ah shut up!"_ he mentally yelled before walking off back to his team.

The board lit up with the next two combatants.

"Well I guess I am next then" said Neji as he began to stalk off getting a good luck from his green-clad Sensei and overly energized and equally green-clad teammate, followed with a 'he doesn't need luck' from Tenten.

When he finally saw who he would be fighting he was overcome with two things, unbelievable anger and spine-tingling excitement. He honestly thought for a moment that he was not destined to take on one of them: but it would seem fate was on his side after all.

He fought hard to keep the snarl or smile that would have ultimately curved his lips off his face: just barely keeping his expression hard and unreadable as he stepped before the proctor.

Hayate didn't like the feeling of this, as did anyone who knew what happened, who looked up at the board and read the names presented.

Neji Hyuga vs Omoi

" _This might one be the next to get out of hand"_

 **Chapter end.**

 **Well** **did you like it? I thought it would be fun to have Naruto fight in the ninth round considering...and to also have him fight Temari a fellow and more experienced wind user.**

 **Which fights did you guys like?**

 **Who were you rooting to win?**

 **What do you thinks gonna happen next?**

 **Do you like how the Preliminaries are going so far**?


	34. Chunin Preliminaries Part 4

****I really had some fun writing this one, which might be surprising considering all of team seven have had their goes.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH33: Chunin Preliminaries Part 4

Neji stared at the Cloud Ninja, his glare hidden behind a flawless blank facade impassiveness.

Omoi continued to suck on the lollipop in his mouth, his lips occasionally moving to shift the sweet from side to side: looking almost completely lost in thought. But after a moment he focused his gaze on the Hyuga, some sort of inner resolve looking to have been achieved.

Neji didn't care.

Hayate shifted his permanently exhausted looking gaze between them "are there any objections?"

Neji shooked his head in no.

"None at all" simply answered Omoi, coolly, as he shifted his sweet to they other side of his mouth.

Hayate nodded, swung down his arm and said "very well, begin!", with that the Jonin proctor jumped back to give the boys room to duel.

Omoi reached for his sword but did not draw it.

Neji slowly and steadily took his clan's infamous Juken stance, a palm faced gently forward and one foot pulled back. "Your fate will be sealed here, you will go no further"

Omoi smiled "we'll see, after all, nothing's written in stone yet"

"Stone can be broken" said Neji, his tone turning into ice, cold and hard " _fate_ cannot"

Omoi's grip on his sword involuntarily tightened, the faint sound of the lollipop cracking in his mouth entered his ears. _"Man this guy is giving me the chills, he seems so certain he can't lose"_ he slightly drew his blade, a metal click sounding before the noise of sharp tempered metal scraping along the sheath briefly followed. _"Is he that good?"_.

Neji lowered his knees and hips, completing his stance. His focused stare shifting into a laser-sharp glare as chakra rushed up his neck, from behind and from within his skull and right into his eyes. Veins swelled, the outline of pupils appearing on his previously blank irises and Neji's world expanded into a near perfect 360-degree dome of total vision.

Omoi flinched at the sight of the Dojutsu _"so that's the Byakugan huh, it's uncomfortable to look at"._ He fought to keep his composure at the feeling of invasion _"I can feel him looking through me, man this is weird"_. He could feel himself beginning to sweat and buckle up.

Neji, carefully used the time to study his opponents chakra network, reading the flow of every line of chakra he could see that would then connect to a Tenketsu and branch off into two or more lines of energy. He could see there was nothing special, or clearly unique about this guys chakra.

Especially when compared to some of they other chakras in the room.

He could make out the slight tinge and flicker of what might be his element but he had yet to train his eyes to the point that he could swiftly read an opponent's subsided chakra nature or natures. Though he hazards to guess that he should expect something like lighting since the boy's chakra seemed very similar to his red-headed teammate from before.

Neji hardened his all seeing glare further "this shall end quickly" he declared before taking off, like a spring.

There was something carried in his tone that reached Omoi on a primal level, something more than a wish to see him defeated, it felt more like a wish to see him gone. Erased. The Kumo boy had no time though to dwell on the edge in the Hyuga's voice as Neji was nearly right before him by the time he drew his sword.

Omoi attacked with a clean arch, forcing Neji to lean back before attacking with fingers coated in faint chakra. Omoi jumped back, he felt the Genin brush his shoulder and felt a clip in his system. The swordsman reached for some Shuriken and flicked them at the pursuing Hyuga, who only slowed to nimble dance between them. He went into a spin to get out of another's way and it was then that Omoi attacked, going for a none lethal slash to his back.

He was surprised when the long haired boy ducked out of the way. The flawlessly crafted blade gliding uselessly over his foes head before Neji spun back around on his minor crouch, eyes pulsing, face set in bitter grimace all before he threw himself in at Omoi.

The Kumo swordsman heard for the first time, crystal clear and up close the unique sound of the Juken sealing more of his Tenketsu. All before he felt it. He fell to one knee as the numbness began spreading over his right thigh and nearly fell to the right as some of the points in his side and back made themselves known that they too had been closed off by Neji.

"You see" came the voice of Neji from behind Omoi "your fate is sealed" his eyes widened and beads of sweat fell down his face as he felt the breath of the Hyuga right beside him. He pushed all his strength into his good leg, jumping, he turned and tried to slash at his opponent. But missed as he ducked with insulting ease.

The boy from Kumo saw the look in his eyes, he thought he had been just taunting him. Showing supremacy over him. That he saw this as an easy win. No. There was something else in those eyes, a hatred for him, a loathing for him. Like whatever this was: was repentance, like an eye for an eye. Though he could see that last one was teasing on his mind.

Omoi rolled along the ground, end over end but quickly forced his good leg under him and used his sword to balance himself.

Neji strolled forward, the veins around his eyes nothing but faint outlines. His world shrinking into a dome containing only him and white haired nin right now.

Omoi smiled, though humorless, his sweet dropped and gone in the moment of his quick escape "wow, you really don't like me and you don't even know me"

Neji's current frown tightened "after what your village did I am not at all interested in getting to know _you_ "

Omoi cocked his head "oh and what did my village do?"

The Hyuga scowled at the question "what did your village do? You do not know the sins of your own home? the greed for power they showed that night, the audacity they had to then demand compensation for the crime they failed to execute with the threat of war" ranted Neji, each adding to his list making his Byakugan reignite until it was back at full bloom.

Omoi shook his head "hey man I know nothing about what happened back then-"

"Ignorance!-" roared Neji, bearing his teeth, the veins around his eyes stretching taut at his flare up. "Does not make you innocent, your placing here is a sign from fate, you were placed here by fate to even things out, your village took my father's life at the cost of avoiding war, a demand they had no right to make!"

Omoi could only stare wide-eyed at this little revelation. Nothing about this changed his love for his village but it sure was damaging to his pride and just view of his home.

"But you must be here to repay that long overdue debt" his Byakugan glared right into the center of Omoi and for a moment the Kumo boy felt like his heart stopped when he did. "An eye for an eye!" his eyes became wider and his voice darker and distant with malice.

Neji jumped, a white blur with chakra blue streaks trailing off his fingers.

"Neji don't!"

"I forfeit!"

For a moment everything was void of noise.

Hayate was too slow to stop him.

As was nearly every other Ninja.

Nearly.

Neji glared death at all around him, all at once, something only the Dojutsu of his clan could achieve. Seems he was wrong about fate giving him this. Seems she decided to tease him with this instead.

He glared at Hinata after she shouted for him to stop. What right did she have to tell him what to do? That pathetic weakling, it was her and every other member of the main house's fault for him having to grow up fatherless.

Their fault that he was cursed to forever be trapped.

He glared at his Sensei, who had a foot placed on his own, a hand on his shoulder and one palm pushing on his chest. There was a reprimanding look on his face that was completely alien to the Hyuga, showing a seriousness that he honestly thought couldn't exist within the Jonin.

He glared at the Sensei of Team Seven who had an arm around his neck and looked so disinterested and impassionate about stopping him that it made him wonder why he was even getting involved at all.

But finally, the one that grabbed his attention the most was the one that was naturally right before his eyes: the Jonin of Omoi's team. Her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. Her gaze showed no signs of anger towards. But he saw in the way she looked at him that she knew full well what he was talking about.

He smirked at her, a disturbingly hollow thing it was "maybe you would like to even things out between our villages".

Yugito just stared into the young hateful Dojutsu of the boy in front of her "peace of mind will never come from the exchange of death" she firmly whispered to him, relaxing the grip on his wrist slightly.

Neji said nothing to that, he just scowled his clear distaste for what she had to say.

Hayate walked up and declared Neji the winner. The Jonin's let him go, free to stalk off backup to his team with Guy following close behind. Unlike Hinata he was not so generous as to offer to undo the damage he dealt during his match.

Yugito reached down and hefted one of Omoi's arms over her shoulder and was about to move him until she felt some of his weight lifted generously off of her.

"Here let me help"

She turned to the familiar aloof voice and found the famous Copy-Ninja helping her with her temporary student. She was already surprised by the fact that him and the famous Green Beast had already helped protect her student's life but now here he was helping her with this. She could only mutter a near silent "thanks" at this show of good will.

Kakashi eye smiled "no problem" he looked down at the barely conscious boy "we should get him back up to the balcony" he looked to the board "the next round is about to start".

Yugito looked to the board and indeed the next fighters had been chosen "oh right".

"Kakashi sure has been paying an awful lot of attention to that Kumo-Jonin, don't you think?" said Sasuke to Naruto.

He nodded, his gaze oddly sharp _"does he know?"._

Sakura giggled behind her open hand, the girly noise forcing both the boys to look at her. They cocked their heads at her, the joke lost on them like telling two pups why the chicken crossed the road. Seeing this her giggle turned to an annoyed sigh "oh come on! isn't it obvious?" they looked at it each other and shrugged "oh come on these two can't be that hopeless" she whispered to herself **.**

 **"I am thinking that maybe they are"** responded her inner self.

Naruto lifted his hands and shoulders in a more tremendous shrug, oblivious "I don't get it".

She narrowed her eyes and checked to see if her Sensei wasn't just gonna pop up before leaning in, a hand cupping her mouth to hide the motion of her lips. "I think Sensei likes her" she whispered like it was the secret to a long-lost treasure.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "is that all, so he's a made a new friend so what?"

Sakura looked at him like she was watching the gauge for his IQ drop like a stone, even Sasuke shook his head even he got what she was trying to explain. After coming out of her stupor she looked at Naruto with complete irritation "oh come on you moron! It ain't that hard to understand what I'm saying!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to scowl "oh yeah then explain it to me!"

Trying to keep her voice down and not yell it straight into his face she whispered very harshly "I think Sensei has a crush on her you bonehead!"

Now realization exploded over his face and scowling blue eyes turned wide with amazement and his lips turned round with a drawn out "ohhhh"

Sakura sighed and smiled in relief "you get it now"

"By the mercy of spring!"

All the members of team seven turned like twitching puppets to the much older, deeper and awe inspired voice, and where met by the sparkling face of might guy, crouched right next to them and heavily eavesdropping on their conversation.

Nobody knew what to say and nobody moved a muscle.

Might could seem to read the atmosphere by some miracle, he closed his eyes and put a fist over his heart "don't worry kids this secret is safe with me!" to emphasize his solemn promise he flashed a big smile that _pinged!_ Like a small star exploded in the far corner of one of his impeccably white teeth.

Sakura and Naruto dumbly nodded, not wanting to kick the hornet's nest. After he left Kakashi appeared, he observed the strange tension around his team "everything okay?".

"Everything's fine!" said Sakura, nearly squeaking like there was a hand wrapped around her slim neck.

"Yep everything's good!" said Naruto, trying to keep from sweating.

"Hn!" grunted Sasuke, with unusual force.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to all this, he felt eyes on him and turned to see Guy staring at him. They held this for a minute until to his complete bewilderment he gave him a big thumbs up and a huge smile topped with a wink. From what Kakashi could read from the gesture it wasn't made out of a challenge but more out of some form of support: almost like it read _'go for it my rival!'_

"Man what a drag" said Shikamaru as he started trudging his way down the stairs, taking all the time he could from the small journey from the balcony to the floor then to before his opponent. "And I have to deal with a girl too, just great" he glanced up at the board.

Shikamaru Nara vs Tenten.

He sighed and thought about maybe just forfeiting but then he thought about Ino and how she would likely just nag his ear off for not even giving it a go. Then she would complain about how none of their team made it through and how much like losers they now look, and she'd put all the blame on him holding it over his head until the day he dies.

Measuring all that compared to at least giving this a shot made the latter seem like the road made of sweet clouds.

So he trudged the extra few feet to stand before his opponent and decided to let everything in.

If he wins Ino will have absolutely nothing to complain about, maybe she'd even leave alone long enough to gaze at the clouds. Of course, if he does win that also means he will have to go to the exam proper and stand before and entertain all those snooty nobles like a fucking show pony. But then again if he fights there for a little bit and then forfeits Ino will have less to complain about because he can always counter her complaint with the fact that at least he made it to the third round.

Yeah! That'll do!.

And then sweet cloud gazing, he guesses watching the clouds will taste a lot sweeter if he kinda works for it and clips all the potential distractions first. He smirks to himself.

Tenten doesn't like that, _"what's he smirking at?"_ she scowls _"does he think this is gonna be easy! Does he think I'm some kinda pushover!"_. She feels her anger rise at not knowing what this pineapple is thinking _"oh he'll see who's a pushover"_

Now Shikamaru allows himself to think, like a flip had been switched he takes the girl before him in and begins breaking down everything he can analyze about her.

 _"She's the teammate of that Hyuga, Neji: naturally talented in Taijutsu like most of his clan, her other teammate too looks like he also specializes in close quarters combat, same with their Sensei, Might Guy. But she, on the other hand, doesn't give off the same air, she doesn't seem nearly as built for close quarters so maybe she is the range expert, she provides the distance fighting while they deal with the up close and personal stuff"._

His gaze shifts lower _"she has a slightly larger pouch compared to them, to maybe store more Kunai and Shuriken and whatever else she can throw. But I better stay away, she is on a team with three Taijutsu experts and I'm gonna bet she is far better at Taijutsu than I could ever be and besides, unlike Choji I don't have any techniques that would give me an edge in Taijutsu. I would just be putting myself at a disadvantage there"_

After taking in all this about the girl, plans on how to beat her began to flow. Possibilities began to form and countermeasures on how to deal with hypotheses that prove untrue or true sprouted next to the possibilities like a rapidly growing forest of strategy.

Tenten scowled at the feeling of being picked apart by this kids eyes, dull, bored but annoyingly sharp eyes. He wasn't the only one who had Intel from observation, she knew the name: Nara and heard the stories. _"The clan that doesn't just fight from the shadows but fights with the shadows"_ she also knew that his clan was in close relations with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clans.

But really she will admit that was all she knew about the kid. Other than the fact that he clearly doesn't want to be here right now and looked like he would rather be off somewhere else sleeping in a dark corner.

Hayate looked between the two "are you ready?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Bring it!" said Tenten with more passion than Shikamaru would've liked.

"Sure, whatever" said Shikamaru with more dispassion than Tenten would've liked.

Hayate shrugged at the hot and cold attitudes and began the match.

Tenten dropped her hips and reached into the custom made pouch on her rear and drew some throwing stars and flicked them at the Nara. Shikamaru smirked, already moving to the side the moment she took the stance of someone about to throw something rather than charge in. Tenten tisked, seeing his clear anticipation of her actions and not having a clue at how far and how accurate they might go.

"So I was right about you being the range expert of your team then" commented Shikamaru as he stopped.

Tenten didn't know what to say: anything clever that is. "So what? You think just cause you know that your gonna win? well listen here buddy I have more tricks up my leave that just that!"

Shikamaru took that little outburst and was making guesses at what she might have in store for him. A certain phrase entering his mind, a thing ninja's always kept up their sleeves in tight situations: that's if they have the skill to make one or are learning under someone who can pass one down.

" _A trump card"_ he deduced.

She threw more Kunai and Shuriken but he managed to avoid them all with relative ease. The distance between them calculated to keep a comfortable space between them, with the purpose of granting the Nara the optimal time to avoid getting hit.

There was a moment when he had to deflect a Kunai by a hairs breath, Tenten having thrown one ahead of him in hopes he would walk right into it. Her aim was definitely something well practiced, trained and honed to a laser sharp level, purpose shining through with every well-placed shot. If she was older and stronger he wasn't so certain that the space granted to him in this room would be enough to avoid her projectiles.

But that's a hypothesis for the future, what mattered was the hypotheses of now.

Tenten was starting to grow tired with all her failing shots, anytime she tried to close the distance Shikamaru would move to keep it as it is. Unnaturally on point, it never feels a millimeter off. She's getting nowhere with this guy, and she couldn't waste time and weapons like this.

Though she noticed something, he was slowing down, his breathing was getting a bit uneven _"he's tiring!"_ she realized, a smirk found it's way on her face "ha! you ain't got much in the way of stamina I see!".

Between labored breaths, Shikamaru smirked "I guess I do spend too much time on my ass and looking up at the sky after all" he commented, more to himself than anyone else.

Tenten just smirked and started throwing her weapons with renewed vigor. Shikamaru was doing his best to avoid them but was forced to start batting as many as he could away. They started littering the ground and some managed to get past his guard and started laying small cuts over his body _"man what a drag!"._ A few minutes more of this and the projectiles ceased, Tenten's hands came out empty _"seems she's finally run out of weapons"_ he fell to a knee, panting harder.

He smirked at her "seems your finally all out" he said, his tone a lazy form of mocking.

Tenten just made a little-humoured noise and reached back into her pouch and pulled out a thin scroll, she held it out in front of her so he could get a good look at it "I don't think so". She grabbed the paper lip of the scroll and tossed it high into they air and it began to unwind like a ribbon made of paper around her. Ink black lines donning they inner side of the scroll, dozens of simple storage seals containing who knows what.

Naruto looked on with awe at this "woah look at that, there must be like close to a hundred seals stuffed into that scroll!"

Lee and Guy began cheering down at the Kunoichi of their team in an odd show, like the present and the future meeting.

She touched the fist seal she could reach and in a burst of chakra smoke out came a simple Kunai. She reached for the next and readied to throw the first. But she never did. "W-what the hell!?" she gritted out as her jaw clamped up, her scroll began to loose momentum and started falling down around her until she stood in a white and black circle of untouched seals.

Lee gripped the railing along with Guy as they both stared in complete disbelief "what the hell is going on!?" shouted Lee not understanding why Tenten suddenly froze up like that.

"Look closer Lee" said Neji, his teammate and Sensei turning to him for answers "look at the ground, look at the floor between her and her opponent".

So they did and as they focused the Sensei and Student began to see something was wrong with the shadows.

Tenten felt her body pull and move even as she resisted, her neck turned, her arms fell to her side with her hands coming together, her knees bent and she crouched low and then she realized she was mimicking the exact some pose as the Nara. The first thing she noticed, he was no long heavily breathing, in fact he barely seemed tired at all, it didn't look like he was putting any effort to stay up: she now got it.

She'd been played.

 **'Shadow Possession Complete'** muttered Shikamaru before standing up, as did Tenten. He could read the questioning look on her face, the how? The when? The what? It was all such a drag to explain and he really wasn't obligated to tell her but then again if he didn't now then she would probably hunt for answers later: she seemed like the type to do that _"all girls are the type to do that"._

He sighed, one hand coming up to scratch his head, Tenten unwillingly copying the gesture. "As you were throwing all your weapons around I made sure to knock some in a formation between you and me" he pointed down to the area of fallen weapons "I faked exhaustion around the time that I knew you would have to begin running out, making you drop your guard, I decided to wait until the moment you revealed your trump card and when you were feeling your most safest and in control". He took a breath in his explanation "and so using the small shadows created by your dropped weapons I was easily able to create a secure line of shadow between you and me without you even noticing, now you are under my **'Shadow Possession Jutsu'** "

Tenten looked amongst her weapons between her and the Nara and indeed saw what he was speaking of. Small thin bridges of shadow going between Kunai and Shuriken, barely noticeable, zigzagging all the way up to her until it came striking out like a snake, biting into her shadow and spreading it's darker than black venom through it.

She couldn't believe she lost like this _"the clan that fights with shadows"._ She felt one of her arms lift then nearly gasped as she felt the cold steel of her own Kunai pointed at her neck, she felt a release around her jaw: he was letting her speak.

"I suggest you give up, I have you so...you know and I'm sure you don't want to take the option where I kill you and still win the match" said Shikamaru like he was discussing prices with a merchant and not threatening her life, one unarmed fist aimed at his own neck.

Tenten ground her teeth, she hated the feeling of defeat and especially by a guy as disinterest and dispassionate as him, the guy seemed to have zero interest in this fight and yet he beat her like this! Her angered thoughts dissipated when she felt the tip poke against the skin of her jugular, a subtle warning. The shadow manipulator wasn't even looking at her when he did it, just gazing into the space off to his right.

She sighed, her head dipped a little as her yet unannounced defeat sunk in. "I-I-" she didn't want to say it, oh how she really didn't want to say it "give up" like the taste of rotten milk the words left her mouth.

Hayate appeared, the Naras' shadow released its' hold and receded back to its' owner and Tenten's head hung, her shoulders slumping, her arm dropping to her side and letting the kunai go to clank to the floor.

She turned and began walking away back to her team, not even bothering to gather her weapons. _"This wasn't even a fight, this was a game, he had everything flawlessly planned out, he knew what I was going to do before I did it and even then he made me react how he needed me too"_ she turned and watched as he walked back to his team and scowled "damn that punk".

She seethed the rest of way up the stairs.

Ino beamed at her teammate "you did it Shikamaru!" she began patting him furiously on the back, making him grunt in absolute irritation with every slap of her open palm making contact with his slouched back "I knew you could!"

He batted her hand away "yeah yeah whatever just quit bugging me".

Asuma heartily chuckled at the sight "you did well Shikamaru, at least one of team Asuma made it through to the next round" he took a drag of his cig and smirked down at him "I'm expecting bigs things from you".

Now that made Shikamaru sigh both externally and very internally _"Now I'm gonna have him on my case? Maybe I should have just forgone the match after all"_.

In the meantime Tenten was being smothered by the two bowl cuts of her team, it was suffocating, they were screaming and weeping like mothers whose child just broke its leg. Though she will admit, only to herself that it warmed her a little to have them doing this. Her Sensei telling her that she may have lost here but that doesn't mean it's they end and that it's only the beginning and she will get better, stronger, that she is only a young lady and still has much potential left.

That made her feel a little less sour after such a pathic defeat.

Neji didn't offer anything, he just remained silent: she guess's he had nothing nice to offer in the way of advice or support.

After a few minutes of what seemed like a cleaner coming in a sweeping the floor of all the scattered weapons, Tenten feeling a tinge of regret at not picking them up herself _"what a waste"_ , the floor was ready for the next match up. The board began rotating through the last four names until it stopped.

Dosu Kinuta vs Kankuro

The mummy hummed in interest "that's one of the sand brat's, the last one in fact" he smiled under his wrappings "this should be interesting". Before leaving he turned to his 'Sensei', a silent approval being asked.

He smirked, eyes closed followed by a minute shrug: all the approval Dosu needed not to hold back against one of his loosely called allies.

Kankuro smirked at the screen "huh, so one of the Sound Team huh" he turned to his Jonin sensei, a big very unfriendly smile on his painted lips. "Should I hold back?" he asked liked if he should play fair against some four-year-old.

The Sensei huffed "please, do you even need to ask Kankuro, you know full well that he won't ask them to hold back even against us" the older man leaned back against the wall and shrugged "kill him if you must".

That made the full black wearing boy grin near savagely "alright then" and with that he jumped down to ground level.

Dosu skulked over, his arms waving low, limp like the undead.

Kankuro strode forward, his confidence almost seeming as drawn on as his makeup, flashy and obvious.

They stared at each other, humoured that they will have to fight one another, curious on who is superior. The ninjas of the famous Village Hidden in the Sand, a village that gained they prestige of being acknowledged as one the Five Great Ninja Villages or a ninja from the new Village Hidden in the Sound, despite being a shell still holds a name, a name that can gain rep if it is able to make a wave.

Hayate felt the tension between them but it was nothing new considering what time of the year it was. "Are the contestants ready?"

"heh yeah" said the boy, adjusting his him sized bundle on his back.

"hmmm let's get this started" growled Dosu, chakra pushing into his gauntlet beneath his sleeve.

Hayate nodded "okay, be-cough!" Hayate paused as a small coughing fit finally kicked in, everyone waited a few seconds until he finally settled down. " _Grunt!_ Sorry folks...won't happen again" _"grrr I was doing so well today, damn lung illness having to go and show me up like that!" "grunt!_ Okay, Begin! _"_

With his weapon fully charged Dosu dipped low and sprinted forward head first at the sand boy, crossing the five tiles worth of distance in a moment, his armored hand striked out and grabbed the boys head, palm pressed on his forehead. Kankuro was frozen, shock and fear covering his feature as he shook where he stood.

Dosu grinned under his wraps "oh well better luck next time" and with that the sound nin unleashed his Jutsu. Everyone who knew about the Jutsu readied themselves for the painful scream that was bouned to come, and they continued to wait and wait and wait.

Dosu couldn't believe it, he stared with his single wide open eye at the who boy didn't so much as flinch. Dosu paid attention to the feeling of his fingertips, he felt the boys skin, dry, rough, and hard. As he squinted harder his noticed subtle cracks in his features, like chipped china "w-what is this?"

 _chat!chat!chat!chat!chat!_

A noise like clockwork teeth began to echo around Dosu as the boys face began to literally crack away, flecks of paint falling off to reveal a monstrous abomination beneath. Three artificial eyes embedded in a wooden face, a chin carved to a point with a mane of dry wild shaggy locks. The face disturbed the sound Ninja like nothing he had ever seen before: with the exception of his encounter with Sasuke.

The face made of wood shook and the jaw chattered open and closed rapidly. Before Dosu even had the chance to think about pulling away six wooden arms shot out from its sides, ripping apart the black jumpsuit and revealing worn out brown rags. The arms wrapped themselves around the mummy, locking him in and pinning him unwantedly close to the ugly looking thing.

The huge bundle on it's back fell off, the wrappings began to loosen and undo and a moment later out stepped the real Kankuro, a smile on his face as he stared at the constricted Dosu.

"I see, you were actually inside those wrappings the whole time, fooling me and anyone who might face you that this was the real you" he grunted as he felt the arms tighten and stared back at the three eyed thing "clever".

Kankuro shrugged "your flattery won't save you old timer"

Dosu huffed at the comment on his age, his wasn't that old "I don't need saving from you boy!".

That only seemed to drive a bigger smile on his face "we'll see", the sand nin lifted up a hand and twitched his fingers, blue threads of chakra briefly appearing in they air. Dosu grunted in pain as the puppet began crushing him against it's hardened frame.

 _"Got to get out of this or I'm dead!"_ Dosu fought against the tightening mechanical arms, trying to buy himself a little more time to think up a way out. He grunted as he felt his back beginning to bend and his chest beginning to press, slowly making breathing an unwelcomed challenge.

His eye widened as an idea struck him, like a small shock. He forced chakra into his gauntlet, not caring about the balance, the tool audibly humming with his energy before he slapped his palm on the top right arm joint.

The sound chakra screamed out in a wave of pure force and shattered the joint, he felt the puppets hold loosen and Dosu used that moment to get the hell out, he landed some safe feet away from the puppet and it's master. He observed the creation as it shook and Kankuro seemed to be wrestling for control.

Kankuro turn his hand this way and the next, he felt himself having to try and reassert control, strengthen his strings, no more like refortify them like they had gotten damaged. _"what was that? that move he used, it seemed to screw with my chakra threads"_ he sent out a pulse of chakra down his strings and that seemed to do the trick and crow steadied. He pulled him over and saw that his top right arm was completely ruined at the joint.

The sand genin turned to Dosu and heard him laugh "that puppet of yours sure is a sturdy one, that technique is strong enough to reduce a log three times the size of me to splinters" he said showing his gauntlet "and all it did was destroy one arm of that thing"

Kankuro just gave the sound nin an irritated stare, not nearly as amused as he was. He gave the arm another brief glance _"this will take some time to repair"_ he noted. Kankuro stepped forward, crow in front, he twitched a finger and crow rattled and twitched before the puppet master sharply and rhythmically started waving his arms about and the puppet glided forwards at Dosu with incredible speed.

Crow sent out two balled up wooden fists, missing Dosu by a hair. The puppet panned right and sent out another pair, moving too fast for him to dodge. Wood met metal as Dosu used his gauntlet to block the fists, the sound like a bell being struck echoed through the hall as Dosu skidded back. Dosu reached into his pouch and threw two Kunai armed with explosive tags at the deadly contraption.

Kankuro smirked and flicked his finger, the mouth of crow snapped open and out flew two kunai as he was pulled back, the darts clashed and the explosive tags went no further before they detonated. Tiles were broken and dust was lifted as a smoke screen formed, from the smoke crow flew out and from the base Dosu sprinted out aiming for one the pulling the strings.

"I am wasting my time fighting your doll when I should be attacking you!" declared Dosu.

Kankuro scowled, more at his use of the word doll to describe Crow than the straight forward attack. Kankuro precisely moved his hands and arms and redirected Crow to jump on Dosu from behind, a glint flashed in the sound nins eye. Dosu skidded to a stop and leaped straight at Crow, everyone was shocked by this. Dosu outstretched his arm, his hand landed on the head of the puppet and he unleashed all the chakra he had stored in his gauntlet all at one.

The forehead on the puppet exploded, breaking countlessly reinforced wood, sending shaggy locks flying and leaving it with only two eyes.

Not much damage was the shared thought.

Though some of the more astute Ninja could tell what he just did.

Crow shook and shook in Dosu's grip, he turned his head and saw Kankuro glaring as he moved his hands all about. Dosu let out an amused grunt "I noticed this when your puppet first got me, my attack did barely any visible damage" he turned back to the puppet and let out another blast, breaking more wood, balding it even further and causing it to shake harder.

He heard the boys frustrated grunts in the back "yeah I see now, didn't even know chakra sound waves could impact chakra threads". He turned back to the sand nin, his one single eye now wide with malice "how unlucky for you" he unleashed one more blast, wasting one of the puppet's eyes before letting go of it.

Crow fell near limp, nothing but minor twitches leaving it.

The puppet master cursed and Dosu ran right at him and swung, Kankuro jumped back and out of the way of the fist but not near fast enough to escape the technique. He felt his vision blur, his sense of balance abandon him and his back hit the floor as he fought to keep from vomiting. When the world began to straighten out he found his head clutched in the gloved palm of Dosu.

He grinned under his wrappings "you should give up now" he said, his soft tone nothing but mocking. Kankuro scowled and tried to steadily reach for Crow but soon understood that this action didn't slip passed his opponent as he sighed and performed a seal. Kankuro experienced nothing but agony, the would was nothing else but a screaming orb around his head.

The sounds of Banishes ceased after a few seconds and Kankuro, unknowing how, found himself on his feet, had Dosu hefted him up? When? He felt himself wobble where he stood. The world began to return to focus and when it did all he saw was Dosu right in front of him. He seemed to understand that he probably wouldn't hear a word he said so he pulled away the wrappings around his mouth and then spoke.

He read his lips and what he could make out was "consider this mercy" before he cocked back his armoured fist and swung, he felt the impact at the very worst and currently most sensitive part of his body, the ear that was previously just assaulted, the world ruptured back into pain and nothing but white noise was heard.

The puppet master passed out before even hitting the floor.

Everyone watched as Kankuro slid across the floor, they heard the screams of pain that he didn't, and the final roar before he blacked out. Those who had felt the sting of that technique could sympathize with the pain he must have gone through, Kabuto, Sakura, Naruto and various others out there in the Shinobi world had felt it's sting.

Hayate walked over and checked the boy to see if he still had a pulse, he nodded "okay, Dose Kinuta wins the 12th round" Dosu grunted in acknowledgment and began trudging his way back to his team. Doctors and Nurses burst their way through the double door, stretcher in hands and picked up the passed out Kankuro and began carrying him off, some Ninja also made sure to bring along his puppet.

"I guess that just leaves one more round" said Hayate as the last names appeared on the board

Rock Lee vs Haku Yuki

 **Chapter end**

 **So we are going into our last round and I hope you are all pumped!**

 **When it came to some of these rounds I was really flipping a mental coin of who to have win, especially the Dosu and Kankuro one. I hope the sound waves impacting chakra strings doesn't feel like a bullshit thing, it just made sense to me after seeing how I high enough charged one ripped apart a huge log.**

 **Writing Shikamaru was fun too, imagining how his mind works was interesting as well and how him and Tenten may bounce off each other. She who is from the team with the most zealous of people in Konoha and him who is a lazy genius beyond simple measure.**

 **And of course Neji...yep. It was tough to even begin to imagine how he might have felt facing a Cloud ninja at they exams but I was thinking it might go something like that. Think I was close?**

 **Please review.**


	35. Chunin Preliminaries Final

****I have been exited for this one, I really hope you all like it! I wish I had more time to focus on it so I'm sorry if it seems a bit off. I hope you all enjoy this one. Warning it's farely long.  
****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH34: Chunin Preliminaries Final

"Aw man! Haku's up now!" said, nearly shouted, Naruto with balled up fists and a giddy as all hell smile on his face. He'd been looking forward to this ever since his own match, internally screaming to the sky that he would get to be the one to fight him: sadly it didn't happen. But now he has the chance to see him fight for the first time since wave.

Sasuke hummed in agreement beside him. "Yeah, I wonder how much he's improved, there does seem to be something different about him" commented the Uchiha as he leaned on the railing.

Naruto nodded "yeah there does, maybe his time in the Mist Village has lit a fire under him"

"Maybe" said Kakashi, briefly looking up from his book. "Being a part of a Village, being surrounded by people like himself can really motivate someone towards self-improvement".

"Very youthful words Kakashi!" said Guy, just across from Team Seven "but if that boy has a fire inside him THEN LEE HAS A BLAZING INFERNO!" roared the Sensei of Team Guy, chest puffed out and fire near literally burning in his eyes.

Kakashi awkwardly eye smiled at his long time friend and self-proclaimed rival. "R-right Guy, whatever you say".

The spandex wearing fella gave a sparklingly smile and a sharp thumbs up.

Ao watched as Haku walked towards the middle of the room. There was one thought on his mind, _"you better not fail Haku we need you in the next round, you have the whole of the Mist Village riding on you to prove it's strength"_.

Haku walked quietly forward, his expression utterly cool, smooth, flawless like an ice ring betraying nothing of what he was feeling inside: nervous.

In all his life he had never been tasked with such heavy responsibility before. The Fifth was counting on him to make it to the next round, he was her embodiment of a stand-up prodigy. A diamond in the rough that still shined and beautifully reflected the light, that had qualities still yet untapped.

She needed him to show his incredible power to all those who would be attending the exam-proper. He was young with extraordinary talent, showing what he already has at this young age will attract interest from these nobles, bettering the Villages chances of an economic boost that's desperately needed.

A lot of pressure.

Yes, Junichi had made it, but Chojuro didn't and he was meant to be the Mist Villages example of the next generation of Hidden Mist Swordsmen: but he lost to the Hyuga girl. Now that only put more responsibility on him. This was new for him, in his entire life only one person was his responsibility and now he had an entire village counting on him, depending on him, trusting him.

It made him feel important, a man with purpose anew.

It's funny really, once upon a time he was nobody and now here he is, the center of attention of a Village he thought was the last place he'd ever call home. Why? Because he ran into one blonde who wouldn't stop trying to punch him, reason with him and shout at him. Funny how life works sometimes.

Haku's mask nearly cracked at the fresh memories.

Haku looked up at Team Seven's resident blonde, spotting the excitement written so outrageously clear on his face. It amazed Haku how he can just wear everything he feels so naturally, express it with without involuntarily holding back. The guy always seems so forthcoming and honest, though, Haku wonders in his life how many times has Naruto Uzumaki lied. He imagines few when compared to Ninja.

Haku received an encouraging smile from Naruto. It surprised him how he could offer support to him when he was about to face someone from his own Village. But he guesses that's just Naruto, always offering support to a friend no matter where they may come from.

Now that made his mask break.

The boy from Mist stepped before his interesting looking opponent, his smile gone before pausing. He could see the sheer unflinching focus in his wide open eyes, he could see the dirt gracing the wrappings of his bandaged hands and the callous skin of his toes. _"Taijutsu expert, and works on it regularly"_. Other than that Haku could not guess anything else about the guy.

Lee was ready, last match, him and this girl, he won't go easy on her not when this was his chance to prove what a splendid ninja he has become through hard work and hard work only!

Hayate looked between them "okay last round, are you both ready?"

"Absolutely!" cheered Lee.

"Indeed" said Haku.

The proctor nodded "okay, begin!".

Lee took his stance, one arm behind his back and they other before him in a gesture that resembled the prerequisite to 'bring it on'. "Listen I want you to know that I will not hold back! So please Miss I request that you come at me with everything that you've got!".

Haku cocked his head but nodded "okay, but I think you should know that I'm a boy" he said, smiling.

The reaction he got was to be expected, hilarious. Lee froze like he had been waist deep in an icy lake for a week, his wide eyes somehow got wider, his jaw hung low like the gears to a drawbridge had broken and he choked on any words he was trying to form.

"LEE!" everyone turned to the owner of the booming voice, Might Guy, leaning over the railings with an expression full of a weird kind of anger. Lee was shivering as he looked up at his idol, despite the match having started Haku couldn't bring himself to attack. "How could you not tell that your opponent was male!?"

Lee cried rivers of tears at his mentors scolding "I'm sorry Guy-Sensei! His unbelievable beauty miss led me to they assumption that he belongs to the fairer sex, I am sorry to have fallen for this mistake twice!"

Guy seemed to accept this apology as he nodded with crossed arm "I understand, this boy and Neji do have very misleading feminine qualities"

"Wait! what!?" yelled Neji, head snapping to his Sensei.

Guy continued on, seeming to haven't at all heard his Hyuga students outburst. "But I demand that you strive to better your senses of identification and never be fooled again Lee!" order the Jonin with the utmost passion.

"Yes Guy-Sensei!" roared Lee, his eyes shining as he saluted.

"Now go and defeat this guy!" ordered Guy pointing towards Haku.

Lee turned and gazed at Haku with pure utter determination radiating from him like a tangible force. "Right!" he shouted before bending his knees and sprinting forward with no further announcement.

Haku readied himself and ducked beneath the first perfectly performed spinning kick, it zipped over his head as a green and orange blur. Haku then jumped back to avoid the following one aimed at his chest. Lee pressed on and unleashed a quick straight jab at Haku's face, he leaned out of the path of the wrapped fist and all that followed.

After a few dozen of these Lee predicted his next path, Haku dodged his next punch as predicted, a feint and the Konoha Genin sent out the real one.

Haku was briefly taken by the change as he watched the fist approach, he pulled back his head, turned and leaned out the way, millimeters from the knuckles impact. Haku didn't have long as in the next moment he was made to block one of Lee kicks, raising his arms Haku was sent skidding back as the full force of Lee's leg slammed into his crossed arms.

Haku resisted hissing at the strength his arms endured. Lee didn't pause and was already rushing at Haku. He jumped, flipping in they air, spinning like a pinwheel with one leg extended. Haku brought his hands together and flashed through some seals, his cheeks bulged out.

 **'Leaf Hurricane!'**

 **'Water Style: Water Bullet!'**

Taijutsu and Ninjutsu collided.

Lee was shocked as his kick was blocked by a jet stream of water, the kick sending liters and gallons into they air before he was swept up by the furious wave. "Woah hey!" he yelled as he tried to get control of himself as the gush kept pushing him back. He felt himself slam into the wall. A second later and the water ceased and he was free to fall to the ground.

Lee grunted at the soreness in his back and the cold water soaking him, but this was nothing to him and his harshly trained body.

"I will end this quickly" proclaimed Haku, his hands held together.

Lee pushed himself, his brow crossed insult "do not take me so lightly!" he yelled before sprinting back in at Haku.

Haku flickered through signs, startlingly fast and as he did the temperature in the room dropped like a tombstone. This was lost on the hot blooded Lee but not everyone else.

 _"This sensation"_ thought every member of Team Seven.

Water rose from the damp ground and wind was picked up from an unseen force. A sheet of thick smooth clear ice rose behind Haku. He stepped back into it just as Lee was about to throw a right hook at him, fist met ice with not a dent or crack being made in the flawless cool construct.

"What!" was all Lee could say, the thing before him having appeared in a mere moment.

"This is my **'Demonic Ice Mirrors'** " explained Haku as all around the boy these mirrors began quickly sprouting up, and before Lee could react they were surrounding him in a dome. Images of Haku appeared in every single mirror, brown eye all staring down at Lee "with this Jutsu my speed is unrivalled".

Lee smiled at that "we will just have to see about that" he said, accepting the unofficial challenge.

"Hm, very well" said Haku before drawing some senbon. Each image drew their arms across over their shoulder, Lee frantically looked between them trying to see where the attack may come from.

Haku swung his arm. Lee managed to hear the sound of hissing air behind him and jumped away in time for the Senbon to hit the floor where he was at. But then he heard the same come from behind him again and moved, then again, then again, then again and again!.

The needles just kept coming!

Lee jumped away from another three senbon, he looked forward and became shocked when he saw himself running straight at some senbon _"drat he tricked me, all those needles where decoys!"_.

He was moving too fast to avoid them, he hastly reached into his pouch and removed a kunai, he swiped at the senbon knocking them away but as he did that he noticed another set following just behind them. With a hasty swipe he managed to knock them too away. Lee noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye and saw more senbon, but these were already dangerously close. He gritted his teeth as he forced his body to react to the danger.

He knocked nearly all of them away bar one that slipped passed and stabbed him in his shoulder. "Ahh" he grunted, the pain sharp despite being small "it hit a pressure point" he noted, feeling his muscles bunch. He could tell this one was the one Haku was aiming to get through.

He didn't have long to focus on it as he sensed another onslaught coming from above. Lee leaped and rolled forward, clutching his aching shoulder, with the needle held between his fingers. He quickly plucked it out.

Lee clenched his teeth to keep from cursing, no matter how hard he was focusing he couldn't tell where the attacks were coming from until they happened, and that was always too late. He decided he needed to get out of this Jutsu, but right now there was no way that was gonna happen "this guy is just way too fast for me".

"Hmm" voiced Guy, he could feel his disciple's worry from here and could tell he was in serious trouble. He grinned _"well I guess its time for Lee's gloves to come off"_ "Lee!" he roared.

Within the dome of ice Lee and the many reflections of his opponent inclined their heads in the direction of the booming voice. "Yes, Guy-Sensei!?"

"Take em off!" he ordered from behind the dome, they obstruction doing nothing to muffle his orders.

Lee was shocked to here his Sensei say that, but was soon shinning with unbelievable excitement at hearing this. "Really!?" he said with all the joy of a child saying he could get his most desired action figure. Despite not seeing him Lee felt the approving smile burn through they ice and into his soul.

Whereas Lee was glowing Haku was alarmed "take them off, take what off?" questioned the Yuki as he saw Lee remove his leg warmers, revealing something wrapped around his shins. _"Weights? Has he been fighting with those on the whole time!?"_

Lee unclipped them from around his shins and stood up, a huge sigh escaping him. "Ah that is much better! Now time to get out of this quite chilly dome you have created!".

"Just because you removed some weights does not mean you can escape me!" retorted Haku as he readied to throw more Senbon

"We will just have to see!" said Lee before he threw the pair of weights up at the top most Mirror.

They flew through they air like a pair of dark grey tiles, Haku watched them not expecting much. His mirrors where stronger than ever before, they could take a fireball head on and not so much as leak a single rivulet now, they could take a hit from Chojuro's Hiramekarei and receive only a crack: his Jutsu was stronger than even.

So it came as quiet a shock to the Yuki and his team when the mere weights smashed through his mirror like a pair of meteorites, throwing shards of ice and frosty dust into they air. The weights continued on in separate directions on course to land just outside the dome and when they did the impact shook the room. They crashed into the ground like a pair of cannonballs filled with explosives, breaking tiles like glass and throwing up dust like a pair of Narutos Heavy Duty Tags.

Everyone was bug-eyed at the sight, Anko dropped her pad, the Third Hokage lost his pipe like his son lost his cig, Kakashi closed his book, Naruto was silently screaming, Sasuke's Sharingan switched on, Hirofumi whistled, Kurama grinned in interest, Yugitos jaw dropped, Matabi leaned forward to get a better look. Genin all over the room were varying levels of thunder struck, trying to comprehend what just happened: it was impossible.

A green blur burst out of the top of the dome and landed without, Lee smiled at his successful escape.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe it! This guy just broke out of something that they themselves together couldn't accomplish so quick!

"Man this guy" said Sasuke, his Sharingan glowing "he must be fast if he was able to get out of there by himself"

Naruto nodded "yeah, it took you and me forever to get out of that Jutsu and not nearly with as few injuries as Lee down there"

Sakura looked at them, a question on her mind "just what is Haku's Jutsu anyway?"

Sasuke saw fit to explain this. "It's a Jutsu that increases his speed, he creates those Ice mirror down there and forms a dome with them. Once your inside it's near impossible to avoid his attacks. He moves between the mirrors so quick it's impossible to see unless you have eyes like mine, mix that together with the fact that it also makes reflections of him and he's nigh impossible to pindown". He turned back to the dome "though it takes a lot of chakra, but" he said he tone shifted to something more along the lines of suspicious "somethings different about it"

"Yeah" said Naruto "now that you mention it, it did get really cold in here, it almost feels like he mixed some wind chakra into it" he turned back to Sasuke "maybe that's it, maybe he mastered Wind Release, I imagine that's something he wouldn't have learned under Zabuza"

Sasuke nodded "yeah, makes sense".

 **"Indeed"** came the voice of Hiro **"the Ice release is the union of water and wind chakras, coming together to create ice, if one of those elements is weaker than they other than that can affect the strength of his Kekkei Genkai, making his Jutsu's weaker than it could be"**

 _"Huh is that so?"_ said Naruto

 **"Yes"** said Hiro **"it could also make the Jutsu very inefficient, with one element having to heavily make up for the slack of they other can be an immense drain on the user"**

Sasuke internally rubbed his chin _"so if he has removed this imbalance than maybe he has also greatly reduced the drain of his Jutsu as well as increased its strength"_

 _"Aw man if he has done that then Haku's gonna be tougher to beat than ever!"_ came Naruto, sounding way too excited for Sasuke's liking.

 _"Will you quit sounding so thrilled about Haku's strength, this isn't a good thing you know!"_ rebuked Sasuke.

 _"And why not!?"_ said Naruto _"where's the fun? Beside theirs nothing wrong with him getting stronger, it just means we will just have to keep getting stronger so we can surpass him"_

Sasuke grunted at that.

Hiro smiled **"yeah, now that's the spirit, use this as motivation to get stronger yourselves, don't let it deter you Sasuke"**

The Uchiha mentally nodded, he was acting foolish, its not like him wishing and desiring for Haku to remain at the strength level he was ever gonna happen if he so wished to get stronger. It was childish to imagine anyone would do that _"Itachi isn't probably doing that, it's unrealistic to imagine he is"_ now that was a sobering thought for him. _"I must keep improving!"_ at this thought he felt his shoulder throb.

Haku looked up at the shattered mirror and gave notice to the dust that was seeping in from the gaps in his dome. "Hmm that was unexpected, so he's been fighting me this whole time with that sort of weight burdening him".

Lee was waiting outside the dome for any sign of Haku, the dust was beginning to dissipate, he was full of anticipation now that the game had stepped up since he removed his weights. He had been saving this speed for someone else but he supposed this one was an exception. He straightened up as Haku's image appeared on the outside of the dome, just one, the real one, staring right at him.

Haku smoothly slid out of the sheet of chakra born ice, his new Shinobi boots making contact with the ground, he didn't miss his clogs. He stared blankly at the odd looking boy for a second, reading him. "I'd honestly, never, not in my life expected someone to break out of this Jutsu as fast as you just did" a small tiny smile curved his lips "I am amazed, however did you do it?" he asked, with true earnest curiosity.

Lee smiled, his expression crossed thou, showing his answer was going to be a serious one. "Hard work!". Haku cocked his head at that, Lee could tell he was expecting something a little more. Lee's lip straightened out. "I am someone who was born with zero talent!" he declared, Haku gave him a very disbelieving look, a simple raised eyebrow "you do not believe me?"

Haku shook his head "please do explain".

Lee nodded "very well!" he straightened up, standing tall, shoulders squared. "I am Rock Lee! And I was born with no abilitie for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu!".

His words gouged many reactions from the people listening, some truly couldn't believe what they were hearing. Someone who couldn't do ninjutsu? It was obsude to hear. Those who had heard of this phenomenon were just surprised to see someone like that here, in the Chunin exams of all places.

"Oh" said Haku, quietly voicing his surprise "so you have that rare condition, the one where you chakra coils will not allow you to mold your chakra for Ninjutsu" it was more a statement than a question.

Haku's long time study of medicine had allowed him to come across this rare physical condition, a deformity as it is said to be in the chakra system, the coils that allow an individual to utilize their chakra for Ninjutsu are bent and twisted, making chakra molding nigh impossible. Near enough everyone with this condition never wind up becoming a ninja, seems Haku was facing off against one of those very rare exceptions to the rules.

Lee nodded "yes! I am unable to do Ninjutsu, no matter how hard I try" he raised one of his arms, his outstretched hand clenched together tight and formed a fist. "But even with my disadvantage I didn't give up! I vowed that I would become a splendid ninja through hard work and hard work alone! It did not matter to me if I was born with natural talent or not, I would prove to them that natural talent isn't what's important. That it's how much work you put into it that counts the most!" each word Lee said was filled with years of his passion and fire, no one could deny him, call him out, or mock him for what he was saying: because he was the example of his own words.

"Incredible" said Haku, his smile gone but there was true respect shining in his eyes for the boy before him. "All my life, from the day I picked up a kunai I was labeled a prodigy, I was born with talent and unique power, I didn't wish for it, it was just there. I never had to chase for what I have like you did, but my true strength came out when I had something I wanted to protect, it was always then that I worked my hardest". His eyes narrowed and he made a sign "and now I have a lot in my life that I want to shield, so lets see Rock Lee, between you and me, the hard worker and the very motivated prodigy..."

The dome behind him began to break apart and the mirrors began to space out, going in many different directions, some staying low, some raising high and not a single one in a mirroring direction.

Haku spread out his arms "which one of us is stronger".

Lee nodded, watching the new technique show itself. He lowered himself into his fighting stance "very well, and if I cannot beat you I will train twice as hard for the rest of my life!"

Haku nodded "and I will do the same".

Lee smiled before it disappeared and as did he for a moment from the eyes of people as he moved. Haku jumped back in time to avoid the green blur that was Lee, his leg outstretched in a missed attempt at his head. Lee spun in for a landing and Haku jumped back, Lee charged, a fist cocked back. Haku merged quickly into a mirror and Lee hit nothing but smooth ice. Lee pulled back his arm in time to avoid getting it cut by a Kunai in Haku's grip after his hand briefly reached out from the Ice.

When Lee next looked up he was gone from the mirror. Lee looked around and spotted him in another mirror up high with senbon already raining down towards him. Lee easily avoided them and positioned himself insight of the high mirror, but again Haku was already gone. Lee couldn't see him in any of the mirrors in front and turned around.

Lee was shocked when he saw a mirror in front of him, it wasn't there a second ago and even more so when he felt the air leave his lungs. He saw Haku reaching out of the Mirror with his fist buried in Lee's gut. Next Haku grabbed one of Lee's arms, before the leaf Genin could use his strength to pull the ice user out from the safety of the Mirror it clenched in pain as the boy stuck a needle in it. Then another in Lees left leg, then one in his right shoulder blade as he doubled over.

"This is it" said Haku, as he readied the last needle in between his fingers, the well-poslished metal shined before he brought it down in an arc for the side of Lee's neck. He was utterly flabbergasted when he hit air, Lee pulled his should be paralyzed body back with a physical grace that should be behind metaphorical bars. Lees' hands slammed on the ground behind him and before Hakus could pull back out of range Lee's right leg booted him in the chest.

Haku crashed back into his mirror, he gripped his aching chest, coughing up as the pain of the motion set in. He could taste blood in his mouth. He watched as Lee somersaulted back away from his mirror, wondering how he was even doing that right now. The points of his body he hit should be making such fluid motions impossible.

Lee removed the needles without even flinching.

"How?" was all Haku could say to himself.

Kakashi narrowed his eye as seeing Lee escape that situation. "Did he just" muttered Kakashi before turning over to look at Guy, who was looking quite serious for once "did he just do what I think he did?"

Guy was silent.

"How many?" he asked, his tone severe.

Guy continued his silence for a second "five".

For once in a long time, all of Team Seven saw Kakashi Hatake truly shocked "FIVE!? Guy! I can't believe you would teach a kid such a dangerous technique!".

"Quiet Kakashi!" yelled Guy, sounding angry, honestly angry "you don't understand what this means to that boy".

The Sensei of Team Seven fell silent. It became clear to Kakashi how personally invested Guy must be in this boy: after all the Sensei and the student have more than just their looks in common.

Lee felt the reinvigorating power course through him, filling him with new energy. He tensed up and snapped open the gate of healing, he clenched his teeth as the new power floored into his system along with a sting of pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. His muscles clenched beneath his skin as limits were pushed and power increased. Lee ground his teeth, dropped his hips, his knees and pulled his clenched fists back "here I come!" he said in a slightly strained voice before leaping forward: the ground cracking where he previously stood.

Haku was alarmed by the speed in which he crossed the distance, he couldn't move in time before Lee slammed into his mirror, spider web cracks spreading out over its previously flawless surface. Haku frowned in worry at the sight of his mirror breaking. Before the second punch could come he exited out of the back of his mirror and jumped high.

Lee was briefly confused by this until he saw Haku above him "your not getting away!" he yelled before he crossed his arms. Tendrils of green chakra began to emit of his form as his skin reddened, veins bulged from his head as sweat began to get pushed off his face.

 **'Third Gate! Gate of Life! OPEN!'**

The hair of his bowl cut was pushed up, now standing on end in choppy ink black locks. His expression seemed like pure rage, his teeth all clenched and his brow tensely crossed, but that expression was there because his body was beginning to feel the strain of opening these gates. Like the feeling of pure fire burning every muscle in his body.

Lee jumped off the ground, it broke with the jump, he was quickly approaching they alarmed Yuki. Lee drew back a fist, the motion lacking the smooth practice as it jutted back before he sent it forward to collide with Haku's face. What he hit was instead hard, flat and cold as an Ice mirror intercepted him, the mirror cracked all over and fell into shards around Lees' fist. The Konoha Genin noticed Haku back in another mirror.

"You are truly amazing Lee, I guess I can't hold back against you then" said Haku before he pulled out a scroll as Lee was falling to the ground.

He unrolled the scroll showing a sealing formula inside, he slammed his hand on it. The seal unlocked and a geyser of water began pouring out, it slammed into the ground and Lee jumped high to avoid getting swept away and landed on the hand of the giant statute.

 **'Demonic Ice Mirrors: Level Two'**

The room seemed to hit arctic levels of cold as Haku called out his Jutsu. New mirrors of ice began sprouting of the water one after another, forming like sheets of glass. A good twenty of them formed before Haku decided it was enough, they positioned themselves in various locations, there was not an area of the battlefield that didn't have a mirror somewhere now.

Lee seeing his new position and now the true heights of this Jutsu decided he himself too couldn't hold back and if he didn't go all out his body may become too tired for him to even go all out.

He crossed his arms, bent his knees, gritted his teeth.

Haku's image appeared all around, appearing and disappearing as he tossed senbon at the still boy from all directions.

Using his immense will he unclasped the fourth gate bringing with it a surge of new power, filling his muscles and body with painful searing strength.

 **'Fouth Gate: Gate of Pain OPEN!'.**

His roar brought with it a surge of force that knocked the senbon away from him. A green aura of thick chakra brimmed around him as veins all over his body bulged and pulsed even more than before, his sweat began to pushed up off his face, and all the muscles of his body seemed to be in a state of constant taunt tension.

"He opened another one?" said Haku to himself.

Lee snapped in the direction of Haku, spotting the mirror he was in and disappeared from the Yuki's sight. Haku, feeling he only had a fraction of a moment to switch mirror's, did and just in time as the one he was previously at exploded into mist and shards.

Lee came out of the ice cloud and placed a foot on another mirror and instantly sprung off it towards Haku's, he fist crashed through, Haku was gone again. Lee spun around and landed on the narrow top of one of the mirrors, watching like a hawk with blank painstakingly narrowed eyes as Haku's image appeared and disappeared from mirrors: trying to think even through the indescribable pain on how to catch him.

An idea came to mind, a simple idea but he would have to work quick or his body may not last very long.

Lee jumped off the mirror and began leaping through they air, busting up as many mirrors as he could reach. A punch, a shattered mirror, a kick a shattered mirror, an elbow a shattered mirror. One by one they fell to pieces. But there was too many for him to destroy all at once but he thinks he did a good enough job to give him an opening.

Haku between leaps observed the damaged to his mirrors "he's destroyed most of the mirrors outside of the center field"

Lee stopped outside the area of mirrors that Haku was leaping between and jumped in after him. As Haku's image flickered away instead of attacking him Lee turned, he reached into his pouch and threw Kunai and Shuriken in whichever direction. With his increased power the projectiles moved like black shooting stars at the mirrors they were thrown at. Lee saw it, even through increasingly blinding pain, with his physically enhanced senses a green flicker.

And like a ghost it was gone.

When Haku next appeared in a mirror it was one with a kunai embedded in its surface, blood dripping from its edge. Some rivulets of blood began making there way down Haku's right hand out from under his flared sleeve and off the tips of his fingers. He lifted his arm and looked at the new wound, truly surprised he got hit. He had no time to wonder about that as Lee came back around a moment later after his first assault with his aura covered foot aimed for his mirror.

Haku began making his transfer in that cool blur of speed in which it happens.

He was forced to slow down as more black stars of ninjas weapons intercepted his path, he ducked beneath the Shuriken and soared over the following kunai.

It was in this moment Lee made his move.

Haku was looking down as the Shuriken passed beneath him and a red and green blur slammed on the ground, shattering and springed up at him from the dust it made and slammed into in his briefly slowed down form. He was pulled from his Jutsu's transfer and up with Lees fist in his abdomen, he felt his air leave as he continued up, he could taste blood in his mouth after the blow: it was like no Taijutus Haku had ever felt before.

In a blur of speed Lee was gone from sight but Haku felt him when he next hit from his left, Haku was sent forward through they air, then back when Lee briefly appeared to punch him again, then down, then back up, then right! Then left! Then up! Then right! Then down!.

Blow after blow was powered into Haku's vulnerable body, he had no time to acknowledge all the pain that he was sure his body had to be in.

The air around him was being filled with the deafening sound of Lee's strikes, each blow sounding like a jet breaking the sound barrier, creating aftershocks that distorted the air and made jaws drop along with eyes that widen impossibly wide.

The most damage Haku was allowed to assess was that he now had a broken arm, by the left bicep, received from the second impact: he couldn't say honestly on what else was broken or ruptured in his body but he was sure there was way more than just that.

And right now he had to ignore it, if he allowed himself to think or even know what else had been broke besides that he felt he would lose, be defeated by his own body deciding to quit. Haku felt that if he didn't do something! He wouldn't just lose here he would die here.

Lee was doing everything in his power to see this technique through, he had landed fourteen consecutive blows, his body was on fire with screaming agony, he could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears, pumping blood with a temperature way above normal throughout his body: but he was nearly there.

 _"Just a little more!"_ Lee thought as he pushed off the balcony and came to a halt above the beaten, bruised and bleeding boy.

They hovered for a moment in the center of the hall, amongst the glistening mirrors that were still active despite their casters currently wrecked state. Everyone watched in awe as Lee got into position to finish this.

Lee cocked back his fist and just as Haku was craning his head and opening his eyes Lee punched him right in the stomach. His brown eyes shot open as he was sent crashing down but stopped halfway in they air, dragged to a halt by some of Lee's bandages, tightly fixed around his waist.

Haku couldn't believe there was more of this! He could see clearly despite his swirling vision that he was gonna lose, not just the match but his life if he didn't do something to escape!

Lee growled in pain as he yanked back the incredibly strong bandage and pulled his opponent through they air towards him with straining muscles: his equally strained expression seeming more like the face of a wrathful demon.

Haku's eyes widened.

Lee bent his knee, bringing his right foot underneath him and cocked back his free arm **'Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit! OPEN!'**

Haku responded to the call of another gate with an even more so panicked look.

Lee attacked, they air roared and everything exploded at the words **'Reverse Lotus!'**

Every mirror shattered into icy dust, bathing the floor in an obscuring mist: making the temperature of the hall drop a few notches with its introduction into they air.

Everyone looked down, awaiting the mist to clear.

Everything was silent for the few minutes it took before the mist began to pull back, breathes held as everyone Ninja in the room awaited the result.

The first sight to be seen was Lee, on his hands and knees, the power of they eight gates gone and now he was gasping for breath. The icy mist seeming to melt around him from the lingering heat generated by the power that was previously running through his body. His clothes long since dried by the limit breaking power.

He was looking at the ground with wider than normal eyes, teeth gritted as the burning pain of his technique finally settled into every part of his body, deep into every muscle and down into every bone. Irresistible tremors shaking his body as he fought for stinging breathes to fill a chest that felt both hollow and sore.

The mist began to fully disperse and when it did it revealed, nobody, Haku's body was nowhere in sight.

Lee's head snapped up, the motion like invisible hands trying to push him down, on his hand's and knees he looked all in front of him and behind. On his knees, with the support of one hand he circled his body around and then he saw it.

The lingering mist pulling away to reveal a single remaining mirror with Haku in it. His face marked with forming black and purple bruises, and eye swelling shut, fresh and thickening blood dripping from his mouth staining his chin in a crimson layer, his left arm hanging limp, his clothes dirty with prints left by Lees blows to his body.

Lee watched as he pulled out a single senbon and lifted it to his mouth, held straight between his teeth.

Lee gritted his teeth at seeing him still able to even stand.

"This will be over in a blink of an eye" Haku declared, words not sounding the least bit pained or numbed, the senbon barely moving with his words. Haku stepped forward in his mirror and was gone with the mirror as it exploded like a firework of ice.

Lee couldn't tell where he went, there was only that one mirror on the field before it was gone. Lee felt a chill behind and knew in that moment before he felt an arm wrap itself tightly around him, restraining him with a cool grip that Haku was behind him.

Not even a moment later, faster than anything Haku had done during their match.

Lee hadn't the strength to move out of his hold, or the speed left to avoid it in the first place. He turned his neck to look at him and found his panicked stare met by Haku's sharply focused one. The needle glinted between his teeth before he brought it down into his neck, like a snake injecting venom.

Lee felt his whole body lock before it completely unwound, he felt his awareness of the world slip away as if some forced signal told his body and mind to begin shutting down. His falling eyelids tried to stay open as he fell back, he could make out his opponent through the narrowing slits of vision, standing up, looking at him with tired but victorious eyes as he breathed raggedly.

He cursed his luck before his eyes closed.

Haku breathed hard as he looked down at the boy who nearly beat him, he was lucky, any later and he would've been the one on the ground defeated or worse yet dead: there was zero guarantee that move wouldn't have killed him with the power that boy was packing.

The fresh memory raced through his mind on how he got out of that.

He felt his body getting dragged up through they air, on fast approach for the red and green empowered Genin of Konoha. Time seemed to crawl to a snail's pace, thoughts not much gazed at in a while came to the forefront of his mind. He wanted a way to not just avoid death but also to win. He once had a similar desire, but it was different in the way he just wanted to avoid losing something: Zabuza, a failed attempt.

He remembered getting where he wanted to go in the blink of an eye. He didn't remember flying there like between his mirrors he just stepped through, like a window, or a door frame to another space and he was right between his master and the man in the white kimono jacket.

He remembered he used a single mirror and thought about where he wanted to be.

Right now Haku wanted to be away from this!

His body sailing through they air, Lee's awaiting palm and foot, Haku's one relatively functioning arm came up as fast as possible and made a single hand sign. He released his hold on his Domonic Ice Mirrors and willed a new one to appear: a single one.

The Mirror formed fast! He wanted it to and it did with a distance of a blade between him and the mirror. It chased after Haku as he was being pulled towards Lee, trying to swallow him in before he's hit. There was barely any room to escape before Lee had striked but by some miracle, he got away and now he stood the winner.

Hayate appeared, he looked around, studying the hall, like some sort of an expectation not being met gracing his eyes for a moment. _"After that I was expecting some kind of serious damage, guess things don't always go how you'd assume"_. He turned to Haku and gestured towards him "the winner of the final round is Haku Yuki!" he announced.

Haku breathed a sign of relief "I won" he thought, the words bringing with it a sense of nauseating relaxation. Without ceremony, with zero change in his calm and collected expression Haku collapsed forward onto the ground: blacking out beside his former opponent before even meeting the stone tiled floor with a dull thud.

Everyone was silent at his collapse before the room was filled with the noise of the big double doors busting open, followed by the rushing feet of a doctor and nurse with the aid of ninja. Two stretchers each held by a pair of Chunin were filled with the unconscious bodies of Haku and Lee each. Before being carried away the doctor checked their pulses and pulled the senbon still lodged in Lees' neck: erecting an encouraging tortured groan from the boy.

The Chunin's lifted the stretches at the doctor's approval and ran off with the boys, closely followed by the medical professionals.

"I sure hope Haku will be okay" intoned Naruto, his voice heavy "he took one hell of beating from Lee, I didn't even know someone could move that fast or hit that hard!".

"That's the eight gates for you" said Kakashi, his hands in his pockets, seeming to have lost all interest in reading for now.

Sasuke turned to the Jonin, his Sharingan giving one final crimson shine before shutting off. "I heard Lee call the names of these Gates, Life, Pain and Limit"

Kakashi nodded, his white hair swaying slightly "indeed, those are the names of number three to five" he explained.

"What are they exactly?" asked Naruto, turning around and leaning back on the railing, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

Kakashi removed a hand from his pocket and rubbed his dressed chin "well they are six specific chakra points in a person's body" he removed his hand and placed it back into his pocket. "They act as limiters on a person's chakra, limiting what they can dish out: they are there so the body doesn't die from its own full potential"

The kids nodded.

"I hope you understand" started Kakashi, his voice sharp and full of warning that made his students direct full attention to him. "These gates are dangerous, people have died from just opening a few of them". Kakashi's warning was like an iron wall, his single exposed eye sharp and dark with a demand for them to follow his coming order. "I don't want you guys to learn them" he turned to the boys with extra force being driven into his stare "especially you two!".

"W-why?" asked Naruto, managing to push the question out.

Kakashi shrugged " it would take a long time to explain, just known that Ninjutsu users tend to die the most when opening them".

His answer made the whole of Team Seven both curious and scared, like wondering if a dragon could possibly be in a cave right in front of them.

Everyone's attention was grabbed when the double doors opened. Samui walked in, her hand now wrapped in bandages. She strode back to her team as if not noticing the attention she grabbed, as the door steadily swung closed behind her with the squeaky hum of the hinges.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, he stroked his goatee as Anko explained to him the issue that may come with the exam proper. "I see" he said, his grizzled voice hanging between just them. His aged eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the victors of the preliminaries who could be within his gaze, thinking on how best to deal with this little problem.

He turned to Anko, gestured for her to lean down and whispered his instruction to her. She smirked at the idea, it was perfect to do in this situation.

In a few minutes, everyone who won was made to come to the floor.

Standing before the statue that the Hokage stood before, arms folded behind his back like the wise old man he was, the hat of his position, his rank bathing his face in a slightly darkening shadow that did nothing to really obscure his face. His back slightly straightened and his shoulders squared up before he began speaking.

"Now that the preliminaries are concluded I ask that you all take a slip of paper from this box" he turned his head slightly. "Anko" the woman nodded and began walking around. Everyone took a slip of paper, three of the Genin cocked an eyebrow at how theirs were a different colour and further blank of any number.

Hiruzen glided his eyes through the lineup and smiled "I see you three picked out the black paper, that makes this easy then" he turned his head. "Ibiki" the scarred man nodded and began jotting down there names.

Shikamaru inclined his head at this and raised his free hand, the Hokage nodded for him to speak. "hey, what's so special about this paper?" he asked, lifting up the object in question.

A smile, an amused one at that, curved the wrinkled lips of the Fire-Shadow, as it did with the much younger lips of both members of the torture and interrogation division. "Ah those are special, as in the way that all members who draw those sheets will be competing in a three-way battle" he explained, his voice annoyingly light from Shikamaru's perspective at hearing the news.

Shikamaru groaned "well I forfeit then!" he proclaimed, very quickly and with much urgency.

The Hokage cocked his head slightly and a little more when a rock came out of nowhere and smacked the Nara in the back of the head. Everyone turned in the direction the stone came from and found the culprit to be a very angry looking blonde.

"Hey!" shouted Shikamaru angrily as he rubbed his head.

"Don't hey me!" bit back Ino, beating down her teammate's anger as if her words were a club "no way that you! The only one of our team to get through are gonna disgrace us by quitting now! Now your gonna go to that match if I have to drag you by your stupid ponytail!". Her threat was more like a promise that her whole being radiated she would see through if she had to.

He shivered, touched his hair, imagining the pain of every one of his hair follicles being used to drag his weight from his house to the stadium where the exam proper will likely be held. He turned around to the Hokage "I take back what I said" he groaned the next part "I'm in"

The Hokage smiled, his head falling a little "ladies sure are persuasive these days"

"And troublesome" muttered Shikamaru to himself.

"Okay" said the Third, lifting his head back up "from left to right all of you with numbers on your slips read them out".

"One" said Neji.

"Nine" said Sakura.

"Five" said Naruto, smiling.

"Six" said Sasuke. When those two looked at each other it was like a spark met fuel and an unseen fire burst between them: a clear message being sent to they other

I'm gonna win!

"Four!" ground out Zaku, the soreness in his arms causing the bite in his voice.

"Seven" said the stony voice of Dosu.

"Two" said the soft voice of Hinata. The two Hyuga briefly shared a glance at each other

"Eight" said Shino with his void tone.

"Ten" said Garra, his voice as dry as the desert he came from.

Ibiki wrote down the names of the people holding the numbers and when done turned to the white board that was brought out. "So that means Haku will be three" commented the tall man.

Hinata flinched at seeing hers.

Naruto and Sasuke glared challengingly at each other at seeing theirs.

Sakura felt herself nearly fall to her knees at seeing hers! _"oh god no! Not him!"_ she thought, feeling like the road of her life just got cut dramatically short by an earthquake.

Shikamaru groaned at seeing his name with two others, Junich didn't express anything at it, neither did Samui.

Dosu hummed at seeing his opponent was the walking hive.

Zaku tisked at seeing his opponent will be that freakishly fast Ice kid _"damn!"_. He was now hoping that the kid won't make a full recovery in time, or better yet die.

Shino hummed at seeing his opponent was the walking ear ache.

Garra groaned in disappointment at seeing that his opponent was not the blonde who shouted at him, the one that stirred mother like nothing had before. _"Naruto!"_ he thought, that name like a spark that ran through his body, making him want to drown the world in sand and blood.

Neji smirked as seeing who his was, the failure, the disgrace, a purple fragment of his misery. _"Hinata: you have no place being a Shinobi or ever being the leader of our clan"_.

"Well, now that the matchups have been decided we will adjourn for a month" people were surprised to hear this. "Use that time to train and practice and prepare yourselves" advised the elder of Konoha "good luck".

Everyone broke up and shuffled back to their Senseis' or began making their ways to go meet with members of their team that found themselves in medical care.

Team Seven found Kakashi waiting inside the lobby of the tall tower, leaning on a pillar, reading his book with what seemed like lazy attention but was still mildly surprised when his team now stood before him. "Oh, well I see the matches have been decided for the following month?" they nodded "well okay then, Sasuke you will be training with me" he said suddenly.

This surprised all the still Genin, wondering why it sounded like he will only be training one of them.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, his brow creased "why are you suddenly playing favorites huh!?"

Kakashi raised a hand, silently asking that the boy let him explain "now, now Naruto it isn't like that" he dropped his hand and put his book away. "This request comes from someone else, for you" he said, making the Uzumaki cock an eyebrow at the 'for you' part.

"What?" he dumbly asked.

Kakashi let out a little chuckle "I don't know the details and I don't know why the Hokage approved that someone else train you for the month but he has asked that I let this person take over for me, he said for you to head to the bath houses and that you will most likely find your teacher there" he explained.

Naruto nodded and then grinned "well if they old man assigned whoever the hell this guy is to me personally then how can I say no, right!?" he said, scratching the back of his head. Naruto relaxed "besides I guess it's best that way" he gestured a thumb over to Sasuke "me and this guy have been pitted together and I guess training together won't help either of us win if we know all each other's moves" admitted Naruto.

Kakashi was a little surprised to hear this "oh you two are against one another" they nodded "I'm surprised"

"What about me?" cut in Sakura, her head down, looking kinda sad, feeling left out, almost frightened "who's gonna train me?" she asked. Her fists clenched as she began shaking, a tear broken from her eyes "I-I have to fight that monster, that Garra and he killed a man! I'm gonna die if I fight!" she yelled, confidence seemed like a wasteland in her voice, fear filling it like an ocean of despair. There was nothing she could do against a guy like that.

The Sensei, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki all looked at each other, all realizing that she was right, mostly. She was gonna fight Garra, and yes she might die, but it wasn't set in stone.

"Your wrong!" asserted Naruto, making her lift her head at him, the movement slow, almost cautious.

Sasuke nodded "yeah, that guy isn't unbeatable and were gonna make sure you don't die"

Kakashi nodded "the Third said I couldn't train Naruto, I never said anything about you"

Naruto grinned at her "yeah, hell come train with me for they other half of the month, if this guy says no then I will just force him to train you" he shrugged "no sweat!".

A smile worked its way across Sakura's face as tears began to flow, emotional ones at seeing her team offering such encouragement and support for her sake: it made her feel warm all over. Sakura fought to wipe the tears away "t-thanks guys" she stammered out, her trembling smile hidden behind her arm and dipped head.

They all offered their own smiles, wide, small and hidden.

"Well we'll begin tomorrow," announced Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"And then in half the month you can join me!" added Naruto, a thumb against his chest: the Haruno nodded.

"Yeah" said Sakura, a smile, small, bright and happy gracing her young face. No one was leaving her behind and that alone filled her with an indescribable warmth.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hinata vs Neji 1**

 **Haku vs Zaku 2**

 **Naruto vs Sasuke 3**

 **Samui vs Junichi vs Shikamaru 4**

 **Shino vs Dosu 5**

 **Garra vs Sakura 6**

 **So this is the line up for the 3rd rounds, some generic some I hope not so generic.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave me a comment or review to let me know that you are all enjoying this fic so far or if you have any questions or helpful advice please feel free to message me.**


	36. Hospital Visit for Chunin

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH35: Hospital Visit for Chunin

Team Seven, Sensei and all worked their way through the white halls of the medical section of the tower, not yet deciding to leave. Reason being for this was Naruto requesting that they go visit Haku, well more like demand that they come along.

Sakura decided she wouldn't mind visiting Lee, he did help save her and her teams lives. She dreaded to think of what might've happened if he hadn't shown up when he had: the thought made her feel a bit chilly.

She saw the door number that the nurse gave her "hey guys this is it" she said, pointing to the door.

Kakashi nodded "okay, be careful around Guy if he's in there" a sign escaped him "he can be a bit of a handful at tim-well all of the time"

Naruto grinned, blue eyes shining "have fun and tell him thanks from us!"

Sasuke gave an agreeing grunt to that.

Sakura nodded "okay, see you in a bit" she said. They would meet back up at the reception in an hour at most. With that Sakura pulled aside the door and stepped inside.

The rest of Team Seven made their way along the hallway and turned, they paused when they saw a familiar figure leaning back on a wall, arms folded, eyes closed looking lost in thought. She turned to them, seeming to have felt their collective gazes "oh Kakashi Hatake".

"Yugito Nii" returned the Konoha Jonin, his voice much lighter than hers "funny meeting you here".

She let out a huff at that "I could say that more so than you" she looked at the two boys in front of him, "none of your team was injured in the slightest". She looked back up at him "so why are you here?".

He reached a hand down and tapped a finger on top of Naruto's head, poking through the yellow spikes of hair and making him squirm and try to bat the hand away. Kakashi chuckled at the woman "this one has a friend he wants to see, he was seriously hurt in the match".

She cocked a blonde eyebrow at that and looked down at her fellow blonde "the boy with the bowl cut, Rock Lee?"

He shook his head "no, Haku" he said.

There was a brief look of surprise on her face "a Mist Ninja? How surprising, I wouldn't have thought: it's uncommon for ninja to have _friends_ beyond borders" she said, pulling herself from the wall.

Naruto scratched his head, tipping it slightly to one side "really?" she nodded. He grinned "well I guess I'm just really awesome then!" he near yelled, and began laughing, almost madly, like he heard a once in a lifetime joke.

Despite herself a chuckled escaped the woman "must be" she said. Her attention was taken by the movement of Kakashi in the corner of her vision. A look near both disgust and disappointment moved her features at seeing what he was holding, her thoughts then become audible as she saw him open it and saw how far along he was with it. It only worsened from there when she noticed how _worn_ the book seemed, beaten edges, dulled corners, a softened spine, this book had seen some use.

His head lifted and his single eye gazed at her lazily "something the matter?" he asked, sounding oblivious to what was bothering her, but the spark of amusement in his eye told her that he knew full well what it was.

Her arms folded, her brow crossed, creasing her flawless features. "I honestly expected someone of your reputation to be above reading such trash" she said, her voiced disapproval like a dozen knife.

"Well" he started, the humor he kept out of his voice now having moved in "not all of us can live up to the world's expectations no matter how famous we may be, after all this book here was written by Jiraiya of the Sannin". Naruto growled beneath him at that, but he ignored his student's denial.

Yugito signed heavily at that, her eyes dropping "how truly disappointing to hear" she said.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, the single word seeming to hit like a boom that made everyone turn to him and take a step back. His hand rushed for a pocket of his flak jacket, to which he like his Sensei pulled out a book. He stomped towards the lady Jonin and held his book up at her, the movement borderline aggressive as he shoved the book in her face.

Yugito had leaned back at this, looked down at the boy then the book and read the title, all in the same moment _. "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_ " she read. She looked at the boy, the frown on his face, the fire burning in his ocean blue eyes, the passion shaking his body and the book before her. It raised her interest on what it was that was making this young Jinchurriki act this way.

Naruto brought his other hand up and opened the book, with familiarity, able to feel they exact page he wanted.

Her eyes briefly widened.

"See! This book was written by Jiraiya!" he said, like someone trying to show the truth to the world "I refuse to believe he wrote those smutty crappy romance novels when he wrote something like this!". Each word of his was filled with belief and passion on what he was talking about. Naruto closed the book and held it to her.

She cocked her head at this "what? You're not giving it to me, are you?".

Naruto shook his head "no, this is my favourite book so I expect you to return it, you're coming back for the third round, right?" she nodded, he grinned "good give it back then before you leave, okay!". He smiled brightly at her.

Yugito nodded, she honestly didn't have it in her to say no to that. Yugito was also filled with overwhelming curiosity at the book he showed. She had heard about those other books written by _Jiraiya_ of the Sannin, and here was this boy, this Jinchuriki who didn't believe they were written by him. It made her wonder how different this book was from his other reads that had people so stupidly hot under the collar. A book written by one of the world most infamous and legendary Shinobi that wasn't some cheesy romance flick.

She took the book.

Naruto smiled "take care of it okay".

Yugito nodded and placed it in her pouch "I will".

"Thanks" he said and began walking passed her, waving as he was going "bye".

Sasuke began following

but stopped when he noticed Kakashi wasn't following "you coming, Kakashi?"

The Jonin shook his head "no I think I'll stay and talk with miss Nii here for a little while longer"

She shrugged "if you wish".

Sasuke also shrugged "okay, don't be late to meet up with us" he said, a touch of a demand in his voice.

The Hatake eye smiled "okay" he said, but it sounded more like he was waving the Uchiha's demand away then actually listening.

The boy grunted and stalked off after the Uzumaki. His footsteps tapping against the smooth off-white floor, hands in his pockets.

Sasuke fought to ignore the heavyweight between the nape of his and his shoulder, the itch it brought with it any time he thought about it, the fuzzy pulse it sent through his coils and into his bones.

The urge to use it, the urge for violence and the want to go mad. The whispering delusions of power and revenge that he could just take now without having to think of the consequence for all that he has built. No Sasuke couldn't allow those sick temptations to take him, he had too much to lose if he did, he resolved to have something to come back to when all was settled on his hunt for vengeance against his greatest demon.

Right now Sasuke just had to wait a little longer and the mark should be dealt with in due time and hopefully, these feelings will be gone.

It got dangerously close to being exposed during his match, it seems no one had noticed his slip up, he was quick to pull it back in but his opponent Karui saw it. Now Kakashi was with her teams Sensei, what if she said something to her Sensei? What if she then says something to Kakashi and then he tells the Hokage and that steals his chance of learning to tame this cursed power.

These stacking thoughts began to press down on him, his left hand clenched tight, his knuckles turning white as he tried to push the thoughts away. None of that would help him. He just had to hope that Kakashi doesn't find out unless it's on his terms, no one else's.

Soon him and his Grandfather will get this thing under control. The mark will work for him, do what he wants! Not Orochimaru!. Sasuke will not become that criminals puppet, Sannin or not he does not belong to him: this mark does not make him his slave, it will not steal his free will.

He let his fist unwind back into a relaxed hand. He felt the seal, his link to his Grandfather stir: seems he felt his distress. He sent him a message telling him he was alright and the seal went quiet.

He saw Naruto round a corner and he followed. He heard the tap of his friend's feet come to an abrupt halt and Sasuke picked up his pace and turned the corner. Seems they now stood before another Jonin Sensei.

This one though gave them both the creeps.

He looked like a younger version of Orochimaru. He was leaning against the wall, his jet black hair tied up into a high ponytail, a sound headband wrapped around his head, his skin a more healthy peach colour, his eyes a light brown and no purple markings. He looked down at them and smiled, the expression sinister in every sense of the word and the smile a perfect sardonic.

They were quick to move passed him after that and avoid starting any conversation with the sound nin.

The _Jonin_ smirked at their backs, his eye briefly turning a murky yellow. His tongue lolled out, thick, moist and licked his lips before retreating back in.

Naruto and Sasuke said nothing to each other about that guy back there. Nothing needed to be said they both knew what they other thought about him. They turned another corner and found the room number Naruto was looking for.

The blonde grinned and slid it open and stepped inside. Everyone inside turned to them.

Haku was perched up in a hospital bed, his arm in a cast, bandages practically mummifying him all over, one of his eyes was bandaged over leaving only one eye exposed. He was dressed in plain cloth clothes provided by the hospital and his hair was poking out of the back of his bandages in a thick chestnut ponytail.

Beside Haku's bed was all his team, Junichi sitting quietly on a chair with his hands on his lap. Chojuro Sitting on a windowsill, his sword perched up by the wall next to him. Finally, their Sensei Ao leaning against the wall, arms folded, his expression held in its inveterate frown that now seems especially intense.

Everyone stared at the two boys for a minute, heavy silence taking hold as everyone just remained quiet. Until it was broken by Naruto as he waved at Haku "hey".

Haku smiled, the motion seeming to sting him as he did "h-hey Naruto". He lifted his arm to wave back, but it didn't get very high up barely and inch of the bed, it shook like he was trying to lift a lead weight. It fell and Haku huffed in disappointment.

Naruto stepped in, now completely clear of the doorway.

"So your Naruto"

He stopped at the voice and turned and saw it was the Sensei who said this, he didn't sound too pleased to meet him. "Um yeah" Naruto confirmed.

Ao grunted "so you're the boy that Haku holds so much gratitude towards, he said he had a friend here he was hoping to meet" the man sighed, his single eye closed "I guess Mist owes you thanks, Haku says you practically saved his life". Ao didn't sound like he truly believed in saying any of that.

Naruto nearly rocketed back at this, he started scratching his head nervously "w-what?" he said dumbly before shaking his hands "no, no! No thanks are needed, I just did what any friend would do is all" he turned to Haku "right!?".

Haku just smiled at him, ignoring the pain "I think you underestimate how much you helped me Naruto" started Haku.

Naruto lowered his hands and stood still as Haku started talking to him with such a somber air around him.

The ice user looked down at his white sheets "I was in a really bad place after Zabuza died, you know that, I didn't want to move on I just wanted to die, I almost ignored Zabuza's final wish to me because of my grief, the crushing loneliness I felt after his death, but you" he said, lifting his head back up. He smiled, almost brightly at him "you reminded me, you didn't let me betray Zabuza's last wish, you gave me your friendship and lifted my loneliness and for that, I thank you, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto stood silent. All this gratitude was honestly making him feel something he hardly ever felt so vividly, self-conscious. He fidgeted, moving from side to side on each foot, he looked anywhere apart from the people before him, his hand reached back and scratched the back of his head, and his lips got sucked into his mouth before he pushed them back out so he could say something.

"W-well, you're welcome...I guess, but no thanks are necessary, really!. You're a good guy Haku and I just couldn't stand to see you give up like that". Naruto could feel the smile being sent his way. He turned to Haku and forced himself to quit fidgeting and grinned "So how ya feeling?" he asked, gesturing at the injuries and wanting to changed the subject as quick as possible.

Haku shuffled in his bed, trying to get comfy, but proofing difficult by the obvious pain he was in. "Not well, that Rock Lee-" he paused, his eye closed and a grunt left him "hits hard" he finished.

Naruto stepped closer and now stood at the foot of his bed. "I saw!" he said, his hands grabbing the railing of the bed and leaned forward on it. Sasuke moved over to lean on a wall, right beside Chojuro who seemed nervous with the Uchiha's close proximity.

"He was sending you this way and that way" rambled Naruto, doing hand gestures to try and mimic how Haku was flying through they air "there were all these 'BANGS!' and 'BOOMS!' like they air was exploding"

Haku cocked his head "oh really, I hadn't noticed" he said, sounding almost sincere but that was his rare sarcasm.

It was lost on Naruto "yep! And they were loud too"

. Haku and Sasuke inwardly sighed, he should be able to pick up on these things.

"You're tougher than you look Haku" cut in Sasuke, speaking for the first time since he entered the room. Everyone turned to him as he looked at the injured Yuki with oxen eyes "I am amazed you're not dead from all that".

Haku let out a slight chuckle "I would have been if he had managed to hit me with that um- what was it?" he paused as he searched for the name he heard during the chaos. "Oh!" he seemed like he was gonna snapped his fingers but was unable to, his eye turned to his one _questionably good arm_ with slight annoyance "the Reverse Lotus" he said with lost joy.

Naruto snickered at him, all his teeth on display "yeah that's the one". His expression suddenly went more somber as he looked the boy over, this wasn't lost on everyone in the room. "So" he started, his voice lower than before "will you be able to fight next month? What with all your injuries?" he asked, concern in his voice and eyes.

It wasn't Haku who answered this but instead Ao "he will" he said, his voice stern "we have good medics back in Mist they should all be able to get him back into fighting condition in no time, with plenty of time to train to".

Naruto grinned "that's great" he turned to Haku, his eyes challenging "you better not slack off cause I ain't gonna! Ya got that Haku".

Haku wasn't one for challenging stares, or boastful words, but even so that friendly smile and the kind way he gave his response still somehow managed to carry his stepping up to the Uzumaki's challenge. "I sure do" he said, his eye closed with a pleasant smile and his words as soft as any other time he would speak: and yet the challenge was there.

Naruto grinned, his k-9's standing out "good".

 **A few minutes ago**

Sakura stepped inside and closed the door and found-push ups.

"come on Lee! Just another 900 to go!" roared the bigger Lee.

"Yes Guy-Sensei!"

Sakura just stood in silence, utterly baffled by the fact that Lee even had the stamina left to even stand up let alone be doing any sort of push up _. "what is he made of?"_. The girl's attention was snatched away from the pair of rising and falling green blurs in front of her by a cold and unwelcoming voice.

"What are you doing here?" it asked, she turned to it and found it belonged to Neji Hyuga as he stepped from behind a curtain. His question seemed to grab his Sensei and Teammates attention as they stopped in their exercise.

Lee turned and upon seeing her was right on his feet like his had springs for arms. "Sakura!" he yelled and cheered "what are you doing here?" he asked, still sounding utterly overjoyed to see her.

"Um I came to visit you and thank you for your help back in the forest of death" she said, feeling more free to step further into the room. His warm welcoming presence seeming to thaw away Neji's arctic greeting and making it feel safe to step further in

Lee nodded "do not worry, I could not simply look away while you were in danger dear Sakura" he said in earnest, as he stood tall and gave her a near painfully blinding smile.

Sakura smiled at his chivalrous attitude. She couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for those eyebrows and that bad hair cut she could honestly consider giving him a shot. She snapped out of that thought as something else invaded her thoughts "hey!" she said, trying not to shout "shouldn't you be in bed!" her voice was nearly reprimanding and that made Lee cock his head slightly.

"That's what we said" came another voice from behind her, Tenten walked into the room sounding annoyed and holding a bottle of water. She sighed "but he wouldn't listen and Guy-Sensei's no help at all" she said nodding towards the full grown man.

When Sakura next turned she was frowning at Lee, "back in bed!" ordered Sakura, a hand on her hip and they other pointing at the vacant hospital bed with sheets that clearly hadn't been much used.

Lee stepped back at this "but Sakura I'm fin-"

"you're not fine!" she cut in before her pointing hand lashed out and slapped his arm. Any other day Lee wouldn't have even felt that but after using all the gates he couldn't help but let out a high yelp, he clutched his arm and his face scrunched up in pain. Sakura humphed at the pitiful sight "see, you're not fine at all! You need to rest not train!".

Lee looked at her, his body shaking from the now visible strain of standing up he was so cleverly hiding a moment ago "but Sakura I need to get stronger!"

She leaned in, a finger came up and began poking him in his chest: lightly. But for Lee her finger might as well have been a red hot poker. "You" she poked and he stepped back "are not" another "going" she poked and he stepped back again "to get" she gave one final prod and Lee felt himself fall.

"Stronger by working yourself into the ground like this" finished Sakura, looking down at Lee as he layed back on the bed that he _should've been in_ the first place.

"She's right Lee" said Tenten, smirking in the background of Sakura as she watched the girl rebuke her usually uncontrollable teammate "they Eights Gates have already taken their toll, don't worsen it".

Lee turned to Guy, looking for help. His eyes were closed as he seemed to be thinking hard. They opened and when he next looked at the boy he shook his head "she's right Lee, you should rest" he folded his arms "it was irresponsible of me to not force you to rest, let your body heal don't ruin it by pushing yourself right now".

Lee's head fell back, defeated and he pulled his legs onto the bed shakily. He layed back, his head falling onto the pillow provided "okay Guy Sensei" he said, his voice unusually quiet.

Guy laughed at this "ahh don't worry Lee you'll be able to get straight back to training once you have fully recovered!" he declared, with a gleaming smile.

"Yes Guy-Sensei" said Lee, with more energy as he struggled to lift a fist into they air.

"So hey, Sakura, right?" asked Tenten from behind the girl, a hand on her hip as she gave her a friendly smile.

Sakura nodded "um yeah, Tenten correct?"

"That me!" she smiled "so I gotta ask" she started, stepping a bit closer, their slight height difference showing itself "what's the deal with your teammate, Naruto?"

Sakura was taken aback by the suddenness of this question "w-what do you mean?" was all she could say as she went stiff.

"She's asking about that aura of chakra he emitted during the exam" cut in Neji from his place by the wall, his intense gaze level and unwavering.

"Yeah that! How'd he do that?" Tenten asked, eager to know.

Now Sakura was fidgeting. She hadn't a clue, she didn't even know it was chakra! So that was news to her. She should've figured really. So Naruto had so much Chakra he could literally wear it: it almost made her laugh from they absurdity of it. She scratched her cheek as she looked away from everyone, feeling really uncomfortable under all theses gazes. "I'm not sure" Sakura confessed "I don't have a clue on how he does it really".

In the back, unseen to everyone, Guy was cautious. Tenten was cut off from asking further when Guy stepped in, his voice like an avalanche that rolled over her following question. "Now, now let's not interrogate the nice girl on the abilities of her teammates!" roared Guy, back to his normal self.

Tenten stepped back, finally seeming to notice Sakura uncomfortableness. "Oh!" she said with dawning awareness before a sheepish grin appeared on her face "eh, sorry if I made you feel uneasy".

Sakura waved it off "oh it's okay, I'm fine" laughing nervously.

"So" said Neji, his eyes hard "you have to fight that Garra in the Third round huh?"

Sakura froze at that, words failing to take form as she thought about Garra and his sand. They only thing leaving her mouth was a drawn out "Ehhh".

Tenten scratched the back of her head as she looked at the girl beside her "I'd be scared too"

 **Another few Minutes Earlier**

"I would seriously take care of that book, Naruto really loves it" said Kakashi standing in the hallway with the Kumo Jonin, his book put away.

She nodded "yeah I will".

He cocked his head, his gaze falling on the pouch where Naruto's book was. "I'm honestly surprised he would lend that book out to anyone, he always has it with him" he shifted his gaze back up to her "I thought him and that book were almost inseparable".

Yugito hummed in interest at that "really now" she reached back into her pouch and pulled out the book "this book really means that much to him?". She gave a good studying look to the book, noticing the use it has seen, it almost seemed more used than even Kakashi's. "it must be a good read than" she commented looking up at the Jonin.

Kakashi shrugged "I wouldn't know, never read it myself"

Yugito smirked at that "I see, so you're only into crappy books then: nothing more sophisticated" she poked, her smirk shifting into an almost cat'ish sneer.

A grunt left the Elite, it was hard to tell if it was a truly annoyed one, one that said that she actually got under his skin. Seems it would forever remain a mystery as he smiled at her the next instant. "I will have you know that the Make-out Paradise Series is very much a fine series of literature".

She huffed at that, her eyes flat "yeah right, I'll believe that when I see origami turned into weapons".

"It could happen, after all we already have paper bombs".

Yugito looked away "bad metaphor" she muttered to herself. She looked back at him, the book put away and her arms folded, a question playing at the front of her mind itching for be asked. "So, you have a Jinchuriki for a student?" she said, coming more flat out than she intended.

This caused a sharp look to be sent her way by the Hatake "now that was a bit blunt of you, wasn't it?" a humored noise left his mask "didn't take you for the type to ask so up front like that".

Yugito smirked "well I don't always like to beat around the bush".

"Right" said Kakashi. He next looked at her with a more unreadable expression "yeah Naruto's a Jinchuriki, I guess there is no hiding that after his little display at the preliminaries" confessed Kakashi, leaning back on the wall.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Yugito, her voice low and there was something in her tone.

Kakashi picked up on this, he wondered what it was. He shrugged it off "no, yes the Kyubbi did terrible damage to the village, but I'm not ignorant enough to pass the blame on to Naruto, he's just a kid, grew up an orphan. The day he was born was the day he became the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, most people have avoided him like a plague ever since".

Every word the Jonin said came out with sad weight, pity he never dare show Naruto bled into his words. Memories of young Naruto flew slowly through his mind, the way people looked at him, the way they avoided him, the way they tried their damnedest to ignore him. A chuckled left him when he thought about all the times the blonde _challenged_ this with plenty of creative pranks, he was never lucky enough to see them but he heard the stories.

 **"Now doesn't that sound familiar"** Yugito stiffened at the comment that echoed from within her.

It did sound familiar, uncomfortable so. Her, Bee and now this happy blonde boy all shared a similar past. The life of a Jinchuriki, a life where the world tries to erase you with loneliness: your life a blank spot in the minds of many. It just makes the value you give to those who do accept you all the more stronger, it's hard not to cling to them, to try and give them space because you want them to stay with you and let you know that you exist to them. At least that is how it was for her some time ago when she finally took over the role of being the Nibi's Jinchuriki.

Yugito realized that silence had fallen and rushed to break it "well" she said, her voice somber "you are a very understanding man Kakashi".

He chuckled at that "you flatter me, so I suppose your respect for me has grown a little"

She smirked "I would say it's been more, restored".

He stared at her flatly "oh". He seemed disheartened by her response.

She inwardly smirked at the sight: a feeling of pride rising in her as she stood their arms folded. _"Kakashi Hatake: The Copy Ninja looking downtrodden cause of me, I guess that's a victory all in itself"_

" _This woman is harsh"_ thought Kakashi.

After much conversation, everyone decided it was time to leave.

"See ya Haku, get better soon okay!" waved Naruto as he and Sasuke exited out of the door.

Haku sluggishly waved him goodbye.

"Well he was nice" said, to everyone's surprise, Junichi. Everyone remaining in the room was near bug-eyed at that. "What?" was all he could think to say to this.

"Well see you later!" said Sakura from the door as she slid it open "make sure you rest up". The air around her immediately shifted as she slowly slid the door closed "or you'll pay" was what she let the door close on.

"Well she's nice if not a little scary" commented Tenten with a twitchy grin and a bead of cold sweat crawling down her cheek.

"But plenty youthful" added Guy, almost solemnly.

"Well have a safe trip back home" said Kakashi as he decided to take his leave, give an over the should wave as he walked off. Sasuke and Naruto having already passed him and told him to hurry, so a last he must leave.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine" said Yugito with something like pride dripping from her words, smirking as he walked off.

He smiled under his mask, he paused and he felt that she noticed. He turned and looked back at her, he scratched the top of his spiky white head seeming a bit bashful. "I have to admit something" he said his tone strangely sheepish "I have never really read any other books besides ninja scrolls, ninja books and Make Out Paradise novels, hehe".

Yugitos jaw slid down slightly at hearing this: disbelief.

His hand fell back to his side, his single eye wandered off to the side "so I was wondering if maybe you could give me some recommendations, since you are so very sophisticated in your tastes".

After a second of taking this in Yugito's jaw lifted back up and a smile spread across her painted lips, and the fingers of one of her hands lightly touched her chest. "Is the great Kakashi Hatake asking me for help?" her tone was intentionally teasing.

The tone didn't stir him at all. He shrugged, his eye bored as his hands slid into his pocket "hmm I could always ask someone else I guess".

Yugito's smile disappeared "I'll do it" she said not a moment later.

Kakashi guessed that something about the weirdness of a famous ninja asking you for reading suggestions was just something that couldn't be passed up. He gave an eye-smile "thanks" he said happily "so what would be your first suggestion?".

Yugito smirked "well-"

All three Genin of Team Seven were sat down, arm's crossed, scowls on their faces that just made everyone passing by curve a little out of their direction.

"He's late" they all said, like robots set for synchronized speech.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So yeah this chapter was just a little check in chapter, I didn't feel right not having Naruto go in and check on Haku after the brutal beating he just took, same with Sakura and Lee considering he did come to her rescue and all plus this also gave me the opportunity to write more Kakashi and Yugito interaction which I find kinda of fun to write.**

 **Next chapter will be the official start of the training month.**


	37. Chunin Imposter

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH36: Chunin Imposter

The day was warm, the sun shined bright in the blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds.

The air was moist, humid with the steam rising from the spring water all around the spa, bath and natural spring district of Konoha.

Naruto has never really visited this place much, there were public baths in the area in which he lives so there was never really any need to visit this place. Besides this area was more for those who had the money to spare and wanted to seriously kick back and relax: rather than just get cleaned up and be done with.

Naruto's eyes wandered around, scanning for any signs of this _Sensei_ of his. "Where is this guy?" wondered Naruto, a hand scratching the back of his head as he continued to look around. Standing at the entrance to the bathing district the Uzumaki decided to walk on in and begin searching inside. He hoped whoever it was who'd be teaching him would just be waiting for him at the entrance.

Seems that was wishful thinking.

After finally arriving back in the Village proper Kakashi gave Naruto a time and a place to meet his new Sensei: a likely one the Jonin had felt the need to add. A place Naruto was most likely to find him, and a time he'll most probably be there.

Naruto didn't ask much other than if this guy was any good.

Kakashi seemed to have to think about how to answer that. He said, "this guy is certainly something and I think you'll like him...probably". Naruto didn't get much more than that. Right now for the Uzumaki, it was seeming like it was gonna be more of a hunt than an actual meet up.

He paused as he took in his new visible surroundings. Large pools of steaming water, crimson red fences and a small arching bridges painted the same. Wooden walls hiding steaming baths and springs behind them, white clouds of vapor rising out behind them with the noises of people chatting, laughing, giggling. Other than hot water, steam, bridges and baths there was nothing else here.

Until Naruto picked up another laugh, this one sounding very dumb, very leering, close and outside with him.

He turned, looking left into a thick patch of mist and for the first time he spotted _...something._ A weird silhouette much too big, round and oddly shaped to be human at first glance. He raised a blonde eyebrow at it and waited for the steam to thin.

As it did, he spotted orange and dark green skin, white hair atop red and green fabric. The orange and green belonging to a huge frog or toad, Naruto couldn't tell and the white hair and red and green belonging to a man crouched atop its head, giggling like an idiot (or a nut-job).

As Naruto stared at the back of this guy he wondered one thing and right now he was hoping he was wrong. If this guy was gonna be his Sensei.

" **It might be"** said Hiro from within.

There was growl coming from deeper within **"for your sakes Naruto I hope he isn't, guy seems like he's got a few screws loose just staring at a wooden wall like that".**

" **Hmmm"** there was doubt colouring the Ghost's voice.

 _"What is it?"_ asked the Uzumaki.

Naruto could feel the spirit cock his head **"I don't think he's looking at the wall, no person crazy or not gives** _ **that**_ **much interest to a wall"**

Naruto played with that thought and silently began circling around the man to get a better angle of view on him. Now on his left Naruto saw his face, angular, broad and with strong features that were being ruined by the stupid ogling look on his face, two red markings running down from his eyes like a pair of small crimson rivers.

"Hehehe oh yeah, this is good _this is_ gooooood" muttered the man, his voice smooth, strong and pleasant: but again much like his face was being ruined by the lascivious tone in which he was using it. The man was looking through a small hole in the wall, completely fixated on it, one eye closed, one hand holding a notepad, another a pen as he jotted stuff down with such speed it seemed unlikely that it would be readable afterwards.

Naruto stared dumbly, wondering what the hell this guy was doing. That was until he heard a cornucopia of giggles flock through they air that he realized what this guy was doing.

He was peeping on the women's bath!

Without a second thought Naruto sprinted at him, leaped into they air, threw both his feet out and shouted "hey!".

This made the white haired man turn to him, they only sight he received was the soles of Naruto's blue boots before they slammed into his face in a perfectly executed double dropkick, sending him flying off the back of the oversized amphibian. The man skidded, back dragging along the slightly moist stone floor until he ran out of force and came to a halt with a pain filled groan.

He rubbed his aching face, felt around to feel if anything might possibly be broken: he sighed at the feeling of nothing being broken on his devilishly handsome face. He leaned up, still rubbing and removed his hand wanting to see the fool who would dare attack the great-he stopped, frozen when his eyes saw who it was.

Standing on top his toad, arms crossed, a disapproving glare in his familiar ocean blue eyes. Visages of a time long passed flashed through his mind, the dust exploding off old memories as he gazed stunned at the boy. Past and present overlapped for a moment as he just stared at him.

" _Naruto"_ he thought, the name echoed from his inner voice _"he looks so much like his father standing there like that"._

He held his breath as Naruto unfolded his arms, a hand falling to his side as the other lifted to point at him, a strong conviction seeming to carry in the motion. His eyes hardened and the white haired man's breath halted as he remained on the ground. Naruto's lips parted, his lips held in an angry frown that made his stomach sink at what he must have to say. He began to feel nervous at what he must have to say to him, at what he must know about him, at what he might feel towards him.

His head fell, his jaw clenched ready to receive whatever shame Naruto has to unleash upon him.

Naruto pointed his arm straight down at the white-haired man and finally spoke. "You are such a pervert! you old geezer!" Jiraiya's head snapped up "have you no shame!".

Jiraiya could only stare blankly at him, not what he was expecting _. "So I guess he doesn't know after all"_ he thought, relief washing over him. Though as he stared at Naruto, as he took his words in, the past and present overlapped once more and an image of Naruto's mother overlayed him _"and he's definitely Kushina's son as well"_ noted the Sannin, making sure to keep that in mind too.

* * *

"So then" started Sasuke, hands in his pockets, Sakura standing beside him, Kakashi in front of them "what are we gonna learn?" he asked, his tone flat like a washboard. He and Sakura had come to some sort of cliff, barren and flat with the rare but rather big rock protrusion here and there.

Kakashi stood silent for a moment as he seemed to think his response over "well we're gonna train of course" he finally said, his tone humored and teasing. Not what Sasuke wanted to hear, his teeth clenching behind closed lips.

"Oh come on Kakashi-Sensei!" pleaded Sakura, but the way she said it sounded with barely kept annoyance "be serious, what are we gonna learn?".

Kakashi seemed to sag a little at the girl's plea "okay, but I did mean it when I said we would train, I have a few ideas on what to do to get you two ready, and a lot of it will be _physical_ ". His head turned to Sakura, his tone dimmed in lightness "especially for you, your gonna need to get fast if you don't want Garra's sand to catch you and give you the best shot at hitting him instead".

Sakura choked a little at the mention of Garra. She nodded silently.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, a glint in his eye "and I believe Sasuke here has a way to help with that".

Sasuke cocked his head at this, his shoulders tensed as his eyes narrowed on how he could possibly help. Though when he thought about if he could help Sakura in any way in her match against that monster all feelings of hesitation withered away "how?".

Kakashi eye smiled "your Sharingan" he said. Sasuke rocketed back a bit. Kakashi pressed on "your eyes watched the match between Lee and Haku correct?" the boy nodded "and I'm sure they studied their movements".

Sasuke began to see where this was going.

Kakashi nodded at the dawning realization "it'll be difficult but maybe with that knowledge you gathered from their match you might be able to use it to increase your overall speeds". Kakashi focused his gaze harder on the boy, "it will be much easier for you Sasuke since you've recorded and broken it down with your eyes". The Elite then turned that same gaze to Sakura "but for you, it'll be harder and we'll have half as much time so I'm gonna need you to focus, okay Sakura?".

She swallowed a lump, but her green eyes hardened and she nodded with resolve.

The Sensei smiled at the sight "good, let's get started then".

* * *

"So who the hell are you, old man?" asked Naruto, now standing on the floor before him, arms crossed as he scowled up at the man with blue eyes and a peeved look.

Jiraiya just laughed, no sign that he was in pain despite the pair of clear red bootprints bruising his face. "Me? Who am I?!" he started asking, his voice growing steadily louder before he jumped into the air and out of Naruto's sight.

The boy spun on his heels and found the man now back on top of the toad. The white-haired Sannin took a pose, a ridiculous pose that he seemed to think was meant to wow Naruto. He flicked his head, his long spiky ponytail swayed and hung for a moment in the air, long enough to introduce himself.

"I little boy! I'm the great!, the legendary!, **the Gallant Jiraiya**!".

Now Naruto was visible stunned, shocked, eyes wide, jaw slack, a look like water caught on fire washing over him the longer he looked up at the man claiming to be Jiraiya. The same Jiraiya who wrote his most precious book, the same Jiraiya who was said to be one of the most legendary ninja of his generation and even to today, the toad sage, the guy who wants to find a way to end the circle of hatred that perpetuates all the wars and violence in the shinobi world in some way.

Jiraiya grinned at the look of awe washing over the boy, he felt his chest puff out as he stood a little taller _"seems he knows who I am"_ thought the Sannin. Glad Naruto had at least some idea of who he was.

"Your Jiraiya!" shouted Naruto, his blue eye practically sparkling like blue stars the longer he laid eyes on him.

He nodded, arms folded, a big smirk on his face: his ego taking a step up.

"The Sannin?"

He nodded again, his white hair moving with the motion, his smirk grew a notch: his ego grew a bit more along with it "hmmhmm".

"The toad sage?"

He nodded, loving the sound of his title being said in someone else's voice "that's right kid"

"The great writer"

Oh how he loved that one most of all "yes that's me, the great writer, my works loved by many".

"Works?" asked Naruto, his head cocked in confusion.

Jiraiya grinned "yes my works, I've written many books that have brought pleasure to many men and women!" he stated passionately.

"Oh really" said Naruto, his eyes narrowing _"as far as I know Jiraiya has only written one book"_ "care to name some please?"

He grinned "sure, but I'm positive you know them, I am they proud author of the wonderful IchiIchi Series!" he exclaimed, his form positively glowing.

Just like Naruto started doing so but that was contrasted by the growing air of murder. Jiraiya seemed to catch this change in the boy. A tail formed behind Naruto as his now golden eyes glared death "your not Jiraiya" he bared his teeth "you're that fraud whose been disgracing his name! No way he would ever write such worthless crap!".

Jiraiya backed up at the boys change in demeanor and the chakra cloak forming around him. He lifted his hand to try and halt the kid and made gradual steps forward "now hey! I don't know where you heard that but I am the real Jiraiya kid!".

This just seemed to piss the Jinchuriki off further "no your not!" he yelled and threw a chakra claw out. Jiraiya let out a manly squeal, his summon popped out of existence and he fell, the claw missing at his sudden drop. He landed ass first on the ground and scrambled to his feet and jumped, doing a leg split and a claw sailed under, inches away from his precious place. He cartwheeled and landed on a hand and sprang off and began running, up a wall and over.

Jiraiya landed, he wiped his brow at that close call _"that kid is crazy, how can he believe I'm not the real thing?"_ he questioned. He pulled at the collar of his fishnet weaved shirt, it was suddenly really warm he noted, and humid. He looked around and noticed a lot of steam, as he peered through he noticed _figures_. As a man who has spent much time admiring certain shapes he quickly put together the fatal mistake he had just made.

For you see Jiraiya is a man who has made this very mistake many times in the past, and is sure he'll do it again in the near future: as is his curse and the price he must pay for his love for the beauty of the fairer sex in this world.

The steam cleared and as he feared he was truly within the place most forbidden, the threshold many men dream and long to enter. But like the amazon, only fools enter, for yes there is beauty, but even roses have thorns and places like the amazon and here have only pain and death awaiting those men who dare to trespass like he has now.

Every woman in the place glared white hot death with their sharpened beautiful eyes, each of their naked forms barely hidden by hastily grabbed towels or obscured by the waters and steam. Furious looks, killing intent, embarrassed rage, trampled privacy all that and more was sent to Jiraiya as he stood crouched in the forbidden land.

Jiraiya did they only thing he knew how to do in a time like this, he grinned and sent out two pistol fingers "why hello ladies! I must say you're all looking rather fetching today!".

All the woman literally couldn't believe him right now, one said she was gonna go fetch her Tanto and teach him a thorough lesson, some began fixing their towels and cracking knuckles.

But all weren't fast enough because someone else, someone Jiraiya briefly forgot about still wasn't through with him yet.

The sound of wood exploding froze everyone still. Jiraiya looked down and found a giant golden translucent claw wrapped around his waist, he looked back and saw it was coming out of the wall he just climb over not a second ago. The Sannin yelled when he was suddenly yanked back, smashing through the wall, sending splintered chunks spraying out. Jiraiya felt himself fly before coming down to plummet into some deep hot spring water, sending gallons out like he just performed a once in a lifetime canon ball.

A moment later Jiraiya climbed out and saw Naruto standing by the wall, his cloak swaying and a hole the size of himself left in the wooden wall. All the beautiful ladies inside looking completely baffled by what just happened.

Naruto all but snarled at the Sannin, a very unfriendly grin working its way on his face: like a malicious dream had come true for him and he only just realized it "oh, I'm not done with you yet _Jiraiya_ "

 _"oh, shit"_ thought the Sannin, seeing there was more of Naruto's mother in him than he first thought.

* * *

"HA!" roared Hinata as her palms slapped the post in front of her, one after another as she worked her arms to move as fast as possible to the point that he muscles began to burn like fire. Another few minutes of this and she stopped, panting, she looked at her palms her fingers twitching in dull pain, she clenched them to try and force them to stop shaking.

" _Neji"_

The name brought sadness, the name brought pain, the name brought fear. She leaned forward, her forehead bumping on the beaten post, a visible dent worn into the log. She remained there, breathing deeply in both exhaustion and something else, anxiety? Fear? Anticipation? Hinata wasn't sure.

Hinata wasn't the biggest believer in destiny, but her having to fight Neji certainly felt like a cruel act of it. She laughed at that, humored by the cruelty of her situation. She leaned back and bumped her head against the post again, her jaw clenched and a tear found it's way crawling down her cheek.

She was scared.

" _Neji"_

She was honestly wishing now that she got to just fight him in the preliminaries, that way she wouldn't have to mull over this, getting mentally tortured by all the ways she would imagine herself losing to him. _"in front of so many people to"_ her mind told her meekly _"in front of the clan too"_ her fist clenched and more tears came _, "their all gonna see me lose, it will happen in front of everyone and that will be it for me in their eyes"_. Her teeth clenched so hard she thought they might break.

Hinata felt like screaming right now, what could she do? Would training matter? However hard she trains she's sure Neji will do better, when they fight he'll be faster, he'll know what she'll do three steps before she does it. It was all hopeless, right?

" **Wrong!"**

She lifted her head at the voice that wasn't her own, loud and confident "Naruto?" she looked around, nobody in this training ground but her. "am I going crazy?" she asked herself "am I that desperate for help that I'm hearing voices now?".

" **Who cares!"** it said **"so what if I'm some mental manifestation of Naruto"**

"Um, okay, so what do I call you?" was she seriously going along with this?

 **"Just call me your inner Naruto or something"** it said.

Hinata nodded "um okay".

There was silence for a moment **"what do you think this says about your feelings?"** Hinata cocked an eyebrow, she could hear a grin **"Ya know, wanting an inner me and all that?".**

She blushed and began attacking the post like never before, suddenly finding it far more interesting.

* * *

"Get back here!" roared a furious Uzumaki as he chased the white spiky tail of _Jiraiya_. Sending out chakra claw after chakra claw as they ran through the village, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The older man scrambling to dodge in ridiculously panicked movements, occasionally shouting stuff like 'hey watch the cloak!' or 'chill out kid' or his favourite 'I am the real Jiraiya!': ha yeah right!.

Jiraiya jumped over the side of a building, Naruto quickened his pace and too jumped below. People all around him parted at the sight of him and his bellowing chakra cloak. Muttering began at the strange sight of him, the word Kyuubi occasionally being thrown around at his golden presence. But Naruto barely noticed, this time his focus was elsewhere, his golden eyes scanning the surroundings like a bloodhound.

He turned when he felt a presence beside him, there was no one there until he heard something, a voice and looked down. A little girl, about nearly half his height was looking up at him with wide awe-filled orbs, the colour of violet, her little mouth hanging open as she stared up at Naruto.

People all around were watching the little girl standing and staring at Naruto, breaths held, muttering heard. A heaviness pressing down on everything, fear for the little girl's life thick in they air. A woman was in the crowd, hissing at the young girl, her mother probably, trying to tell her daughter to get away from him.

Naruto now saw it all, now felt it all, and he felt his guts sink and twist at all the fear being directed his way. He wasn't gonna hurt her, he wouldn't ever hurt a child. He noticed looking back down at her that her mouth was moving without words: until her voice seemed to eventually catch up and Naruto and everyone on the street could finally hear what she was trying to say.

"S-so pretty" she muttered out.

And everything seemed to come to a grinding halt, everyone ceased to speak, the tension in they air vanished and everyone was just speechless.

Naruto most of all, his eyes widened, his mouth opened a fraction as he took a step back. "um what?".

The girl pointed, not at all seeming scared like everyone else was "that! that shiny thing around you, it's so pretty, like yellow fire" she cocked her head, her eyes still so wide and focused "doesn't it burn?" she asked.

Naruto stood straight, taking a more casual and less alert stance. He perked his lips, his mind still wandering off to the missing _Sannin_ but shrugged, thinking he could track him down in a minute. He shook his head at the girl and smiled a huge friendly grin "no!" he said, his voice light and joyful "not one bit". A tail started waving behind him, coming around to stop right in front of the little girl "here! Touch it" he offered. The whole gathered crowd gasped as a unit.

They ignored it, Naruto not caring and the girl practically shaking with excitement.

Her head snapped up "really!?" she yelled, not even trying to keep an indoor voice. Naruto grinned down and nodded. He was briefly surprised when instead of just laying a hand on the chakra tail the girl completely jumped onto it, grabbing it like a bear would a tree before climbing, wrapping her arms and legs around it and clutching tightly. She grinned "awesome! It's so warm! hehe and it kinda tickles to".

Naruo couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's excitement, he placed his hands on his hips as he tilted his head slightly at her "cool ain't it!". She nodded ferociously like it was really the greatest thing ever. Naruto looked past the little girl and into the crowd, he noticed a woman that stood out, there was nothing special looking about her but the expression on her face made her register on his vision. She had a look of undeniable worry.

Naruto turned back to the girl "hey" he said and she turned to him "is that your mother over there?" he asked. She turned her head back quickly then also turned it back again and nodded. Naruto smiled at her "is she nice?" he asked.

She nodded "yeah she is! She can be strict sometimes though".

Naruto laughed at that "well I guess that's what parents must be for huh!".

She seemed to have to think that one over "I guess so".

Naruto was silent for a second, his expression full of soft calmness "I think you should go over to her" the girl seemed confused by this "she seems worried".

The girl looked back then turned back to Naruto "but why? I haven't gone anywhere" argued the girl, not wanting to let go of the tail just yet.

Naruto shrugged "parents". The girl pouted at this, looking completely dejected. Naruto grinned when a way to cheer her up popped into mind "how about I take you over on my tail" this seemed to work as the girl looked back up at him. A smile slowly crept onto her face before she nodded.

The Uzumaki's tail suddenly started extending, the girl clung to it tighter as it began moving and the distance between her and the boy grew. A long thick line of fiery gold ran between her and the older boy now and she was mystified by the whole experience. She felt hands grab her sides, slightly shaky "let go" came a stern voice, her mother's voice, it sounded odd to her right now, she never heard her sound so forceful before. She let go.

The tail retracted back to the boy.

The woman fixed Naruto with a look, she held her child close, trembling. Her brow crossed "don't you ever touch my little girl with those things again! Y-you freak!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The young girl in her arms jumped at her mother's words. The crowd around the mother and daughter backed up slightly. With that, the mother backed up and disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto stared at the spot, his golden eyes sad, his form slumping slightly. That wasn't honestly the response he was hoping for, he was hoping for something better but now he felt like he just made things worse for himself. The people all around though didn't seem to know how to respond to him now, but after a minute they started breaking up and continuing on as if nothing had happened.

This was Naruto's life.

They hated him.

They feared him.

They had to live with him and so did their best to ignore him and push him out of their lives, their existence. He didn't want that, he wanted in, he wanted what that little girl just showed him. Interest. She was interested in him not just as a person but as the thing the people hated the most, she looked at him for what he was and didn't flinch and that touched him. It filled Naruto was an awe of his own on how the girl thought that what he was, was _pretty_.

That was a new one for him.

Even now, after that girl's mother called him a freak, scowled at him, attacked him with her feelings and thoughts of him: he still felt happy. What that woman told him was nothing he didn't already know, something her saw in their eyes day after day. But what that little girl said, a girl who couldn't be more than seven overshadowed whatever the mother had to say. Her mother's words might as well have been a drop added to a vast ocean while her daughters was a glacier that now road atop that ocean.

It certainly changed things.

Naruto grinned, standing in the street like a flickering golden candle flame that the people parted around as they moved on. Naruto didn't notice the cautions looks that he was sure were being thrown his way.

A spike shot through his mind, his head snapped up and his eyes turned sharp. He grinned, a large wicker basket shaped like a vase with a lid, clearly used for storage stood next to a now shaking vendor who was looking with fright at Naruto. The Uzumaki distantly wondered how terrifying his expression must look, draped in his chakra cloak while grinning like a beast.

He turned and took a step forward, then another. He lifted an arm, the chakra swelled around his hand and a huge claw formed. Another step, already halfway towards the man-sized wicker basket. People all around were now still again, watching the scene withheld breathes as Naruto was all but preparing to kill the street vendor.

Naruto cocked back his claw, drew back a leg, grinned with all teeth on display "gotchya!".

The claw was sent flying, the man screamed and the basket's lid came flying off! A white blur shot out and the basket was reduced to wicker shreds in the next instant by the Uzumaki's claws.

Naruto's head snapped to the rooftops, completely ignoring the shaking street vendor or the confused locals and giving his undivided attention to what exited the basket. Jiraiya grinned mockingly down to the kid with folded arms "ha! your gonna have to be faster than that! If you wish to catch the great Jiraiya!"

Naruto gritted his teeth for what felt like the hundredth time, he was getting sick of this guy calling himself Jiraiya. Everyone witness to this scene where completely lost on what was happening. Naruto drew back his claw with a clenched fist, his eyes wishing death for the man "I'll make you confess to being an imposter just you watch!"

Jiraiya shook his head at this before turning around and running off along the rooftops with Naruto hot on his heals like the fires of hell. _"This kid!"_ he thought, wishing he could go back to the bath district where all the babes were.

* * *

"How's your arm?"

"Fine really" said Haku to his teams Sensei, Ao. He looked at the plastered arm being held aloft by a cloth sling. He hoped the medical staff back home could help heal this sooner rather than later. He was told it was a surprisingly clean break given the situation so it was easy to realign with little trouble: much to his relief.

"Hmm" grunted Ao as a response, ahead of the group. He returned his gaze ahead "we're here".

The boys all looked ahead, trying to peer through the natural mist. After a few seconds they could clearly see the gates of the Mist Village just ahead of them, standing tall, strong and blue. As they began covering the last few meters to the gate they began to split and creak open.

A figure could be seen the moment the heavy doors parted.

Wearing a distinct hat with the Kanji for water on it, a blue form fitting dress and very long spiky auburn hair. In her hand a cage with a white rabbit inside.

Ao, Haku and the rest of Team Mist were surprised by her appearance to welcome them back. "Lady Mizukage!" greeted Ao as the team came to a stop before her.

A smile could be seen beneath the hat as her hand came up, painted nails atop delicate looking fingers that gripped the rim of her hat before she removed it revealing her enchanting face. Chojuro swallowed deeply as he gazed upon her, nervous sweat beginning to run down his face.

Her single displayed eye moved to each of them. Ao stood tall and proud, his expression stern and focused. Junichi was unflinching in her presence, his mask doing nothing to betray whatever he may feel. Chojuro reared back, nearly taking a full step away, his face a swirling mess of mixed emotions: he was unable to hold eye contact with her and looked off to the side. Mei narrowed her eye as she caught what seemed like shame in those eyes of his.

She then turned to Haku. He looked up at her with firm brown eyes, his shoulders squared even with his clearly injured arm. They continued this until Haku suddenly bowed "we have returned Lady Mizukage!" he all but shouted.

Mei smiled.

She chuckled at the unusual rise of his voice, Haku lifted his head "what did I say Haku?" the boy raised an eyebrow in question. She stared back down at him as he had yet to straighten back up, a look of near endearment on her face "call me Sensei".

Haku, much like the first time had a struggling look on his face, his head descended back down trying to hide the embarrassment he felt at being given the right to call her that. He fought with it for few more seconds before caving "yes...Sensei"

The fifth water shadow smiled even brighter at hearing this "oh I just love hearing you say that, I always did long for a little protege!" she cooed, a hand coming up to cup her own cheek.

Haku, still bowing unnecessarily moaned through a clenched jaw, feeling like she was now just making fun of him. He lifted his head slightly and looked over at the cage in the Mizukage's hand and saw snowflake staring back at him: he wondered if maybe his rabbit understood what he was going through.

"Haku" he lifted his head at Hearing Mei call his name. She looked down at him amused "are you just going to remain bowing like that all day?" she asked, her head cocked slightly. Haku instantly sprung back up, denying the ache that ran through his arm when he did. Mei lifted the cage up to him and he couldn't help the smile he felt spread across his face when he looked at Snowflake.

"As he been good?" asked Haku.

"Wonderful" replied the Kage.

Haku leaned forward to the cage, a small grin spread across his lips: a sight so rare. The bunny leaned forward, it's small nose twitting towards its owner. Haku reached into his pouch and pulled out a large back fall of...carrots "promised I'd get you some of those fire country carrots".

If rabbits could smile this one would.

* * *

"Now Lee! I know that we said we would take it easy with your training but...I didn't say that we would cease it completely until you fully recovered"

"Yes Guy-Sensei!" said Lee, saluting.

The older man nodded "glad you agree my student, we shall, _yes,_ train easier until you have fully healed so I propose we find a light exercise to do". Guy brought a hand to his chin, lightly stroking it as he looked around for _inspiration_ on what to do.

Currently the strikingly similar looking master and pupil where currently within the village, the residential area to be more exact. People were going about their normal lives, children running around, elderly sitting on benches enjoying the weather or feeding the birds, young couples walking around holding hands. The occasional obvious off duty Shinbo strolling along with the civilians.

Guy looked this way and the next looking for something to do. It couldn't be too easy or Lee would get bored, and it couldn't be too hard either for his bodies sake. He needed something that was the right amount, something that he could consider a challenge while also being nothing straining on his worn body.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD SON OF A BITCH!"

"HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING OLD!?"

"!" Guy's head snapped to the source of the sudden profanity's and saw an interestingly dressed man with long spiky white hair being chased by a blond who was covered in a golden fiery aura. The bowl cut man instantly recognized them "huh that's Master Jiraiya and young Naruto from Kakashi's team" he watched at they leaped from rooftop to rooftop in quick succession. Guy cocked his head as he observed them with narrowed eyes "Naruto seems to be chasing after him"

"Why Guy-Sensei?"

Guy hummed for a moment with a cocked head until he stiffened and his eyes widened before he grinned blindingly "ah! Their training Lee" The young boy awed in realization. Guy punched a hand into his open palm "and I have just found your exercise!" Lee raised a thick eyebrow to this. Guy pointed out! His finger aimed at the white and gold blurs that where Naruto and Jiraiya "you and I my dear pupil shall join Naruto in his lively chase for Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

Lee's eyes lit up like the sun "YOSH!". His teeth shinned as he bent his knees and dropped his hips: ready to leap at his teacher's command.

Guy grinned furiously and mimicked his students pose "ready Lee!" the boy simply nodded "then let's go!". The moment they kicked off the ground the master and student were nothing but green blurs, zoning in on the situationally misunderstood Naruto and Jiraiya.

* * *

"hmmm"

Karui turned at the sound and saw Samui staring back, Omoi turned to follow her gaze as did she and saw her staring at Yugito who was a few paces behind them all, her nose buried in a fairly shabby looking book. This seemed a bit careless of her, given she was such a reputable ninja and was currently out in they open and right now had her focus on a novel.

What was so good about it that she was willing to leave herself so vulnerable to attack. Then again this was a rare time that any of team Bee got to hang around the Village's second Jinchuriki so much, maybe she does this often, they thought.

Karui slowed done and was right now right beside their substitute Sensei, but she didn't seem to at all notice her. She could see Yugito's focus was just pinned on the book, she looked utterly absorbed by it! Now Karui was curious to find out what was going on.

"So what're you reading their Sensei?"

Yugito all but jumped at the sudden question, the book slammed shut, she took a rushed step back and stared with wide eyes at the spiky redhead, who was in turn startled by her reaction. As was the rest of the team as they all came to a halt.

Yugito quickly built back up her composure and took a deep breathe "I'm sorry Karui that...was a bit...unprofessional of me". She looked down at the book in her grasp "it's just I've never read a book like this before, it had me completely sucked in" she admitted, almost more to herself than anyone, sounding kind of distant when she spoke.

Samui leaned her head slightly at this "what so gripping about that book?".

Yugito smirked "it's really relatable" she replied, turning to face the girl "I've been a ninja for along time, I always loved books and I read many about the lives of ninja, the battles they fought in, their purpose in this world, the destruction left behind". Her words seemed weighted as she spoke about this, those books always made her fear becoming a ninja. They always made it seem like when she became one she would be completely signing her life over, destined to be nothing more than a tool of death for the rest of her life.

Samui shrugged "that sounds about right I guess".

Yugito nodded her head "yes those books weren't wrong but I would also say they were always more focused on the war and battle side of things, talking about the ninja as a collective, talking about them as the unit, the tool, the weapon and never as the person behind the title of Shinobi". The young members of team cloud were looking up at her with something like confusion, interest, and reflection.

Her gaze again wondered down to the book in her hand "I can truly put myself in the shoes of the character of this book, his struggles, his desires, his goals, his journey, his fight to find something that others don't believe exists"

"And whats he looking for?" asked Omoi.

Yugito looked down at him, her expression like steel, and when she spoke the words come out almost like her own as much as the story's "a beginning to peace".

* * *

"Where in the hell did these guys come from!?" yelled an incredulous Jiraiya as he ran across a long slanted tiled roof. Looking back with almost bulging eyes at the enraged Jinchurriki who's glare pierced right into his soul, and right beside the Uzumaki a man in green spandex's with a bowl cut running along side what seemed like a smaller version of himself. Jiraiya wondered if that guy just tried making a shadow clone but just cocked up somewhere.

Jiraiya cursed in many colourful ways but kept it within himself.

"My Naruto boy you are looking very fired up today!" commented Guy to the young Jinchuriki as they all leapt off the tiled roof and to the next building Jiraiya jumped to.

Naruto grunted, not really listening "yeah". The young Uzumaki all but growled as he formed as claw and sent it sailing after Jiraiya, the older man jumped high and Naruto sent out his other hand as Jiraiya landed on a water tower but quickly leaped from that and to an adjacent building. He cursed at seeing this and dissipated his chakra arms.

Lee and Guy pushed on passed him, Guy leaped straight to the adjacent building and Lee briefly used a power pole as a foothold before doing the same, Guy landed on the roof followed by Lee on a water tank and they sprinted after the Sannin. Said target looked back in utter panic and began running harder, which only increased when Naruto appeared behind the pair of bowl cuts.

 _"Oh give me a break will ya!"_ he whined inwardly, a tear threatening to spill: wondering what he did in his life to deserves this.

"Guy-Sensei you are truly wise, this is a splendid workout!" commented Lee before he flipped over a rather large pipe, executing it perfectly along side his Sensei.

Guy grinned "yes Lee it truly is! With light exercises like these we'll have you both healed and ready to go full steam back into your training in no time!".

Jiraiya almost couldn't believe what he over heard _"exercise, I, the Great Master Jiraiya I'm being used as-as some kind of hunting rabbit!"_. When he next look a head he saw to his sweet relief the goal of all this running, his safe heaven, surely Naruto would calm down if he just spoke with the Hokage, he could clear all this mess up.

Jiraiya was just about to jump when a figure leapt up before him, orange flak jacket, spiky gold hair, and glaring Kyuubi yellow eyes. There was the distinct sound of a Shadow Clone exploding behind him and in the next instant the figure hovering in the air was surrounded in golden chakra, then in the following instant chakra claws formed on his hands and twin tails.

Naruto grinned like a maniac down at the petrified _Sannin_ "gotcha!".

* * *

The Third Hokage was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a smoke as he took a break from some of the wrist arching paperwork that encompassed his position. It was truly the more mundane part of his job as well as the most incredible tedious and time-consuming. Back in his youth, he would have used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to get this sort of work done, and that worked for him until he got to his old age.

Of course Hokage's never admitted to this! It would likely never sit well with people knowing their leader _schemed_ out on work at times. Besides though Hiruzen was pretty sure that's what Tobirama-Sensei created the Jutsu for, so he could both do his work and not have to cut out his training: his old sensei was a perfectionist and always looked for ways around things that would get in the way of self-improvement.

And so to combat the mundane duties of the village leader he created Shadow Clones, a flawless clone technique, possessing both his intelligence, personality, bodily functions and when dispelled will transfer its memories back to the caster. Him and Minato both thank him greatly for this gift, as have many Shinobi who figured out these alternative uses for it.

Hiruzen was just about to take another sip of his green tea when his trained hearing picked up what sounded a lot like...screaming. He turned in his chair, it was getting louder, closer. When he looked out his window his eyes widened as he saw something big and broad coming right at his tower. The weirdest thing was that he recognized it before it came smashing through his window in a show of shattered glass, splintered wood, wild white hair and an endless string of impressive curses that ended when it slammed into the wall on the on other side of his office.

The Third looked between his broken windows and his groaning, unmoving former pupil taking the scene in and signing, he sat back down and decided to just take a sip of his tea. He could feel the Anbu watching over him preparing to take action, but he signaled for them to be stand down and only move when ordered to.

He had a theory and was just now waiting for it to show up and explain this mess. Right on cue, it showed up, loud and flashy through his ruined window planes. Naruto growled at the still dazed Jiraiya and turned to the patiently sitting Hokage with annoyed golden eyes.

Hiruzen put down his cup and sat a bit more back in his chair "explain" he demanded, not angrily but with the patience that came with dealing with countless generations of young hot-headed ninja's.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya, both human and chakra "he's an imposter old man!". Now Hiruzen straightened up a bit at this, he looked over to his old student then back to Naruto and told him to explain again. Naruto nodded "he says he's Jiraiya but I don't believe him at all".

"Why?" asked the old man.

"Becuase the real Jiraiya would never right those stupid books, you know those stupid Ichi Ichi novels!" explained Naruto, his words seeming to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Hiruzen had to keep himself from laughing, Naruto truly thought highly of his former pupil, to the point he would go this far to clear his name. He felt bad that he was going to have to clear this mess up and explained to him, that the man he just sent crashing into his office was really Jiraiya.

"For the last time, I am Jiraiya!"

All heads turned to the now recovered Sannin, still on the floor with his back perched on the wall. His face held in a stupid expression of irritation and anger.

Naruto growled back "no your not and he can prove it!" shouted Naruto pointing back at the Third.

Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen and grinned, he looked back at Naruto with that same grin "yeah your right he can!"

Naruto didn't like that look on his face and looked back at Hiruzen. Waiting for an answer.

The old man sighed "sorry Naruto but I'm afraid that is truly Jiraiya, my formed pupil and one of the Sannin".

Silence.

That is what followed, Naruto's cloak fizzled out, his eyes returned back to ocean blue, wide in the kind of shock that came with the death of something you loved. He stood there completely frozen, just staring at Hiruzen with unblinking eyes. A minute went by and he was still just standing there, the two men were beginning to get worried.

He blinked, that was a good sign that he was still alive and didn't have a sudden fatal heart attack. Then another, followed by a set of them as he took a wobbling step back. He shook his head, golden locks waving as he tried to shake the fog from his mind. He turned to...Jiraiya and looked him over with inquisitive blue eyes. He lifted a yellow eyebrow at him, and he hesitantly pointed "your...Jiraiya?"

"YES!" yelled the Toad Sage, throwing his hands up, shouting so loud some people outside flinched, the single word carrying both his frustration and victory all at the same time.

"Oh"

 **Chapter End**


	38. Chunin Aching Heart

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH37: Chunin Aching Heart

"You are seriously something kid"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just-" Naruto scratched the back of his head, rougher than usual, looking like he was trying to work out the answer to a seriously tricky question. He let out a noise something between a groan and a sigh "it's just hard to believe that you would honestly write those crappy books".

Jiraiya threw his head back and released an exasperated yell to the heavens. Naruto just wouldn't let it go! It seemed like he had to bring it up every few minutes and it was driving the Sannin mad! He didn't get why he was so against him being the authors of those wonderful tales that have brought such joy and happiness to people all over the ninja world!.

The middle-aged ninja glared down at the blonde boy, who met this with a look between confused and doubting. He brought his large hands up in a way that suggested that he was honestly ready to strangle the life out of him, but Naruto didn't flinch, still just seeming like he was trying to piece it all together. "Why?" asked Jiraiya, angrily demanding, voice shaking "why is it so hard to believe!?".

At this Naruto seemed to stop looking confused, his blue eyes shining with a clear cut answer. "Because you're better than that" he said, his tone completely serious, his expression hard like diamond along with his words and for a moment he seemed to age beyond his years.

All this nearly made the Sannin real back "excuse me?".

Naruto sighed and his eyes fell, a look what seemed like disappointment overtook him and Jiraiya almost felt himself sink at the sight of it. Naruto took a deep breath, steeling himself and raised his eyes back up to meet the older mans. When Naruto spoke there was a somber quiet in his voice, "Ever since I was a kid I loved a certain book, one you wrote. I fell in love with it and I felt it taught me so much, the more I read it the more I felt I understood what it must mean to be a Shinobi".

He touched his pocket, where he kept that book and for a moment felt panic wash through him at not feeling it's familiar shape. He quickly recalled why he couldn't feel it, he borrowed it that Kumo Jonin.

Naruto let his hand fall back to his side. "It was a great book, it was awesome, it meant something! I know it wasn't popular and didn't make great sales but that shouldn't matter. What should is that you spread your message that Ninja's can be more than just weapons, can do more than just kill". Naruto looked down, his fist clench as his body shook "that this cycle of hatred can end, that people can one day understand each other".

Jiraiya was, undoubtedly, for the first time in a long time _stunned_ silent. Naruto Uzumaki had actually read that book, his failure, the one that was no doubt gathering dust in most book shops, libraries and other places: and he read it and what sounds like countless times too. The Toad Sage honestly felt like he could cry from joy right now!.

Not a day went by when the Sannin didn't think about that novel: his unappreciated masterpiece in his opinion. He poured his heart and soul into that story, hoping people from all backgrounds could understand the Shinobi world through his eyes. So few people read it and even fewer brought it. He had thought the name Jiraiya would be a big selling point back then, boy was he wrong.

Looking down at Naruto, looking into his eyes, seems his book lit something within the boy, he reverenced him. Enough to attack him for thinking he was a fraud and slandering his own name: looking back on it right now it was enough to make him want to roll on the floor and die laughing!

Jiraiya smiled down, a heartfelt smile and reached out and ruffled the unaware boys head. Naruto stiffened under his touch but didn't move "Thank you Naruto" he grinned down "it means a lot to know someone else liked that story too".

Naruto didn't reply at first, he felt his voice catch in his throat. This was honestly weird for him, he very rarely had trouble forming words. The Uzumaki was, to be honest, probably stiffening out of being overwhelmed, this was the man who wrote his all time favourite book and he was patting him on the head and was gonna be training him for the next month. This guy was one of his idols! He dreamed about meeting him and getting him to sign his book.

And he borrowed it to Yugito! He internally wept a river. No other copy would do! His eyes had grazed those pages dozens upon dozens of times. Jiraiya's hand left his head and Naruto stood straight again, beating down his nervousness.

" **Someone's a fanboy today"** came Hiro, jabbing him with a smirk in his voice. Naruto sent his best mental scowl.

 **"Haha, yeah, he sure is"** said Kurama **"almost feels like he's gonna start squealing like a little school girl"**

" _Oh fuck you!"_

" **HAHAHA!"** Kurama cackled like the mad fox he was at seeing how he was so easily getting to Naruto right now.

Hirofumi, on the other hand, was not and Naruto gulped at the feeling of him glaring from within him. Ever since him and Sasuke were young he always forbade them from swearing, only ever letting them get away with it under certain circumstances.

This was not one of them.

Naruto held back a wince at the mental slap he just received, they hurt like hell! He didn't know how the spirit didit he just understood that he could and that they sting like fuck. Between him and Sasuke, he was the winner by a large margin in getting the most of these. He just didn't have the same control over his tongue that Sasuke did.

 _"Okay, okay I get it no swearing geez!"_

 **"Well see how long that lasts for"** said Kurama. Grinning.

 _"Ah! shut it furball no one was talking to you!"_

"Hehe" was all that came from the fox.

Hiro came in next, lecturing **"Just watch your mouth Naruto, swearing is a bad habit, understand I'm doing this for your own good".**

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it" how was stopping him from swearing and smacking him anytime he did suppose to be good for him?

The spirit sighed **"it may not now but it will make sense when you're older, you'll need self-control when your one day speaking as the leader of this village"**

Naruto felt realization hit him like a rock to the back of th _e_ head _"oh"_ he thought _"you're doing this because you-"_.

The ghost smiled within the seal **"yeah, nobodies gonna want a Hokage to be someone who can teach all their children all sorts of new,** _ **nasty**_ **words. A leader is supposed to be a positive influence and you won't exactly be seen that way if all your doing is swearing like a sailor all the time"**.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed, he never knew why Gramps was always so against his use of curse words: now he just felt like an idiot.

 **"Also it would be just plain irresponsible of me to let you and Sasuke grow up with no control over your tongue's"** added the spirit lightly, smiling wryly up through the link.

" _Yeah I guess it would be"_ thought Naruto sheepishly until he found his attention being grabbed by the motion of a large hand waving in front of his face. Naruto flinched back hearing a deep "yoohoo!" from Jiraiya as his attention refocused on the outside world. The Sannin pulled his hand back and stood up straight, a white eyebrow lifted as he stared down at the shaggy blonde.

"What was that? You just seemed to space out there" questioned the Sannin.

Naruto started laughing nervously at that "oh! it was nothing! Really!" he said, almost yelling as he rubbed his head, blue eyes wandering this way and that.

Jiraiya clearly didn't believe his attempt at lying but decided to not press. _"He was probably talking with the Kyubbi, seems his relationship with the tailed beast is shockingly amazing, if that chakra shroud he wore is anything to go by"_ he thought with an amazed grimness. Jiraiya turned and began walking, he waved over his shoulder for Naruto to follow "come on we've wasted enough time chit chatting let's get you started on some training!".

Naruto grinned at hearing this and started bolting after him. They were in some woods within the walls of Konoha and where apparently about half way to where they needed to be. "Awsome".

* * *

" _huff! huff!"_

Panting, no! more like fighting for breath, yep that was what Sakura Haruno was doing right now. Laying on her back, staring up at the perfectly blue sky with the occasional white puffy cloud here and there. She watched a bird fly past as she sucked in more needed air, trying her damnedest to ignore the furious burning in her tortured legs and the pounding in her chest and ears.

It was during times like these that she fucking hated Kakashi-Sensei.

None stop running, learning a new technique on how to increase her speed was difficult on its own but he wanted her to learn it quickly, so he made her run until she couldn't anymore. Guess what though: he threw in his hounds again to make sure she wouldn't stop! She felt like calling abuse!

She was confident she would see results but damn did it have to be this painful for her!

Sakura perked up when the sun was suddenly blocked out by a familiar figure "Sasuke?" she asked, squinting up at him.

He stared down with his cool ebony eyes, unreadable like most days. "We need to talk". Then he turned and walk a few paces until he was standing at the edge of the plateau they were training on, he stared out before sitting down with his legs hanging over the side.

Sakura just looked over at him as she fought to stand up, her legs shaking and protesting the movement. She blocked it, he was right they needed to talk and she wanted, no she needed answers! Even if they were but a few. She staggered over, fighting for balance so she wouldn't fall over the edge as she took a seat right beside him.

He didn't turn to her just continuing to look out over the horizon, deep thought reflecting in his ink black eyes. "Sakura" he said without warning, grabbing her attention as if he had shouted "Naruto knows you have questions, as do I".

She tensed at hearing this, was she that obvious?

He turned to her, staring at her with steady focus "what do you want to know?". A breeze blew past blowing their hair like grass in a meadow.

Sakura stared at him, leaf green eyes wide. She had so much she wanted to know, so many questions and all of a sudden right now she couldn't think of what to ask first. She felt a bit scared in all honesty, afraid she may not like the answers to any of them.

"Naruto" the name left her mouth suddenly, the questions that circled around him like paper air planes with her questions written on them: one unfolded. "What's with that golden aura of his!?" she less asked and more demanded, yelling her question, throwing all her pent frustration over the subject that had plagued her for months.

Sasuke said nothing, he didn't break eye contact, but he also wasn't saying _anything_ and Sakura was growing annoyed, a scowl beginning to form. "I believe that is something he should tell you".

Sakura couldn't believe that response "w-what!?"

Sasuke looked away and out to the horizon, the trees and mountains for miles where a sight to behold from up here. The Uchiha ignored the feeling of Sakura trying to burn a hole through the side of his head. "Just know this" she ceased glaring at hear him, his tone carrying a weight that demanded she listened "you should keep your mind open to all things, this world we live in is unpredictable". He turned to her, eyessharp "big things can be locked away in small places, Sakura: especially in this world".

Sakura was silent for a minute, trying to grasp what he was saying. She felt something curl inside of her, what he said had to have something to do with Naruto. The imagine of the red draped Naruto flashed through her mind, his clawed hand inches from striking her and for a moment she felt cold. Then the opposite appeared, golden and grinning and she felt okay, safe, warm and filled with trust. But that wasn't okay! How could he go from one to they other!? What was the reason? What was he!?

"Sakura" she looked back up at Sasuke, he wasn't looking at her but it still felt like he was "Naruto will explain, he promised he would, he swore and that means he will. He feels awful about that day in the forest, he's probably still beating up himself over it".

Sakura felt her heart sink at hearing that. She didn't think Naruto felt that way about that day when he went _berserk_ , she supposed she would feel the same way if she was in his shoes. Sakura didn't want him to feel that way, to blame himself, to carry such a burden of guilt. He clearly wasn't in control of himself at the time.

"I don't blame him Sasuke" said Sakura, her eyes staring down over the edge of the mesa and onto the sea of green trees. She heard him shift slightly. She breathed out "I'm just confused, yeah I was scared when it happened but there was something clearly wrong with him, something out of his control". Her words came heavy with sorrow and irritation, her brow furrowed as the emerald green of her eyes glared into the forest below.

"You're right" said Sasuke, his voice also sounding slightly weighed down "it's my fault for being such a coward". Sakura's head snapped to him, he was looking at her with something like regret in his coal black eyes. "I froze, I was more concerned with my own life, with surviving that I wouldn't help you and Naruto until it was nearly too late. You both could've died and it would've been my fault. I would've been no better than..." his words died, killed by the name of the last person he wanted to see or think about.

"Sasuke please don't blame yourself!" said Sakura, her voice pleading "we were in a tough situation, for god's sakes it was one of the Sannin, we were all scared!".

"Yeah but I was the only one who froze!" countered the Uchiha, forcefully. Sakura could see small tremors racking his body as he glared out into space, hands curled into white-knuckled fists. He took a deep breathe "there is no excuse for what I did, for my cowardice, for me putting my life before yours, Naruto's and anyone else that I care about! I promise you Sakura, I promise you all that I will never run away with my life again and let a friend die".

Sakura stared at the Uchiha speechless, the sun began casting over them with a warming orange light. She could see something in him had firmly changed, a strength not before there, a moral growth. She smiled at seeing that, how inspiring it was to look at him, how encouraging it was to see someone who always seemed so perfect show improvement not just outside but within too. It showed her that anyone could actually change.

Sakura thought back not too far, because she didn't have to. She looked at her hands, dirty, raw and tender. She reached back and felt the slightly knotted strands of blossom pink hair held together in a thick ponytail. Man had she changed a lot over the last few months. She was almost tomboyish some would say. She's saved people, she's risked her life for a comrade, gave up on dieting, quit paying so much attention to her looks and her crush on Sasuke had been replaced by something more: a deep camaraderie.

She wondered about love, what was it? If it was not what she felt for Sasuke then what was it really? Was it something stronger? Was it something more than she could even fathom? Would she know it when she felt it? Questions on romance aside she was a changed person now, no doubt about that. Ino confirmed it, and if anyone would know if something changed in her it would be Ino.

She turned to Sasuke and saw him still staring out, the wind up here slightly blowing his jet black hair and high collar shirt.

His mouth parted and Sakura perked up ready to hear whatever he had to say. "The day my clan was wiped out was the worst day of my life". Sakura tensed all over, not expecting _that_ to be the next thing he wanted to talk about: she wondered if she should even be hearing this, was she close enough to him now to be privy to this?

"Um Sasuke you don't have to tell me this, I'm sure it must be-".

"It's fine" pressed Sasuke, silencing her "I know you must wonder about it, the massacre, how it...affected me".

She couldn't lie, the thought crossed her mind constantly, especially during her pining and crushing over him days. She mulled over it day and night sometimes on how she could make him feel better, how she could fix his broken heart, make him open up to her so she could heal him. How stupid she was for thinking that.

"How did it happen?" she finally asked, voice low, not wanting to sound insensitive in any which way.

He sank somewhat, his eyes lids falling slightly lower over his eyes "what do you know so far?".

She swallowed, it was certainly uncomfortable telling someone what they knew about their own family's murder. It made her feel like shit even if she was being given permission to speak about it. "Well your clan was..." her words died at a particular word she didn't want to say.

"Killed" filled in Sasuke, bluntly.

She nodded "um yeah by one of your own, overnight, single handily and that's all I know".

Sasuke nodded "your right, that is what happened...but" his tone turned heavy and grim, making Sakura flinch at how harsh the shift was. "What you don't know is that the Uchiha who did it was my own brother".

This hit Sakura like an explosive tag _"his own brother, wait! Sasuke has a brother!?"_. This disbelief was written all over face, with wide shaking eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

Sasuke gave her a brief side glance before looking back forward, he nodded "yeah, I couldn't belief it at first, Itachi" he said the name with something that wasn't disgust, wasn't hate, wasn't sadness, something more like heartbreak this time.

Sakura settled back down, looking at his slightly sunken form, pity and sympathy she knew he likely didn't want refusing to not to show in her eyes as she silently listened to him.

"I looked up to him like no one else" pain, hurt and self-loathing now being carried in his voice. "For a long time I thought he was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for, I wanted to be just like him, I didn't want to ever be away from him" a hollow chuckled escaped him and his hands entwined together. "I practically clung to him as a kid, I would nag him almost everyday to play with me and...sometimes...he would smile, tell mum it was okay and he could catch up on his homework and would take me out to play hide and seek" his hands tightened together, Sakura was worried he might break something in his hands "I never caught him, not unless he let me".

Sakura's heart hurt now, so painfully so, her guts felt like a dozen daggers were tearing into them as Sasuke went on about his childhood, about Itachi. He sounded so wonderful! And yet he's the one who killed the Uchiha clan?

"He was the best ninja" said Sasuke, after taking a moment to recompose himself. He remembers telling Naruto all this, telling Grandfather too, even telling Hinata, it never got easier, it never hurt less. So why tell it? Well Sasuke just felt like the people close to him deserved to know why he was the way he was. He felt like they could better understand him, or at least he hoped they could.

Naruto admitted that he couldn't understand the kind of pain it must have caused to loose so much.

Hinata said something similar but explained that she felt like she was losing her little sister slowly day after day. So he guessed she could understand to some small extent.

Then there was Grandfather, he never said a word, he only listened. But when Sasuke looked into his eyes he was met with something that reflected his own pain, his own sorrow. Hirofumi understood entirely what he was going through. It hurt Sasuke more than relieved him to know someone else had gone through something like that.

Sasuke would say that was the day that he truly accepted Hirofumi into his life. He was grateful to have someone in his life who could understand his loss, who could relate to him in that dark aspect of his life. It was nice to have someone there, someone older, a parental figure to help guide him after he became so lost: even if he was dead.

With Naruto and Hirofumi he had a little family.

These thoughts crossed his mind in the blink of an eye and he marched on. "Itachi was unrivalled in his generation, he was a ninja amongst ninja, he excelled in everything and rose through the ranks faster than any Shinobi in Konoha history" he paused for a moment. His eyes looked sidewards towards at Sakura, still silently listening, refusing to take her eyes off him. "He became an ANUB captain by the age of thirteen".

Sakura's eyes strained to open wider, this guy sounded impossible! There was really once someone like that walking around the Hidden Leaf? What kind of a monster was this Itachi?

"And by fourteen he wiped out our clan, left the village and became an S-rank criminal" finished Sasuke with a grimace. Images of that night blinked through his mind, murky, fuzzy and yet painfully crystal clear in a way that would put the Sharingan to shame.

Sakura was silent, taking all this in _"fourteen"._ She couldn't believe it, a fourteen-year-old only a year older than her, taking out a clan of ninja by himself in a single night. It sounded made up, sounded impossible, a tall grizzly tail that somebody made up just to see what someone's reaction would be. But she had to believe it because she was talking to the lone survivor of that story, the one whose killer was his own brother.

Sakura blinked, eventually, then closed her mouth, wetted her lips "why?" she asked "why did he do it?".

A look of anger crossed his face, not directed at her but the memories "he said he wanted-" he paused to ground his teeth "to test how powerful he had become!".

Sakura sharply gasped.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the huge toad towering over him and Jiraiya, the older man holding a look of complete disbelief. He told Naruto to sign a summoning contract, follow the seals demonstrated to him and try and summon the biggest thing he could.

And so he did and that's how they got here, it would seem Jiraiya was expecting something a little smaller.

 **"Hmmm?"** a grunt left the giant amphibian, the noise travelling and reverberating in Naruto's chest. It looked around, the pipe in its mouth leaving huge, thin by comparison smokes trails with every turn, it looked down and spotted them, it cocked it's head as another questioning grunt left it. It's gaze turned and focused in on Jiraiya, it leaned forward and Naruto backed up as the summon began getting uncomfortable close.

 **"Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?"** the voice was deep as it was loud, echoing throughout the forest, still nothing compared to Kurama but it was still enough to make Naruto flinch back.

 **"Oh I recognize that face"** said Kurama, stealing Naruto's attention as Jiraiya began to explain things with the giant toad.

Naruto blue eyes shifted in the instinctual direction in where he feels like the voice would be _"what? You know this...toad?"._

He felt the nod and heard a disdaining growl **"yeah, the fucking thing sat on me! With its big fat leathery ass, it smelled too, like it had smoked a forest in its time".**

A look of realization washed over Naruto's face _"was this during-"_ he heard the confirmation through a grumble and felt the need to ask no more. Kurama didn't much like talking about that night, sometimes Naruto wondered if he regretted attacking the village or just regretted being controlled while it happened. He has yet to get an answer, he wasn't naïve enough to expect a positive one.

After all, Kurama has a lot of hate for humanity burning inside him.

"Hey Naruto!" said boy almost jumped out of his skin when he refocused and saw Jiraiya frowning at him at eye level, right in front of his face. "Get you head out of the clouds and focus!" ordered the Sannin as he stood back up straight.

 **"This runt is what summoned me? Jiraiya this must be a joke!"** said the toad, looking down at them.

Jiraiya shook his head, his spiky ponytail swaying slightly before he beamed up at the toad. "Nope!" he said, excitement in his voice "he summoned you on his first try!" he cheered, arms parting to help emphasized his own amazement.

The giant summon reeled back a bit at this. **"You lie! That can't be possible!"** it boomed, because that was what it sounded like, the giant voice echoed out through the forest, blowing leafs off trees and continuing on for who knows how long into the distance.

Jiraiya didn't flinch and continued to smile up like nothing happened "naha, I ain't lying to you Gamabunta".

" **The amount of Chakra-!"**

"And trust me when I say this kid has plenty of that!" cut in the Sannin, with a big grin and folded arms "when it comes to chakra this kid doesn't have to worry".

Gamabunta turned back to Naruto and gave him a second look over, for a moment he was silent until his yellow eyes widened with recognition and shock. He seemed to choke, the smoke he inhaled coming out in deafening coughs. He caught his pipe before it could hit the ground. He slammed his leathery appendage against his chest to help the smoke up from within his huge lungs before looking back to the blonde **"you...I urge-"**.

"Yeah" said Naruto awkwardly, a hand rubbing his neck "you were there huh? The day I became a Jinchuuriki" the toad nodded. He grinned up "Nine-tails didn't much appreciate you sitting on him".

Gamabunta was silent for a moment as he took what Naruto said in, but then he let out the second biggest and loudest laugh Naruto had ever heard. It went right through the two Shinobi and felt like it would shake their insides to jelly with each reverberating wave of uncontrollable laughter. Eventually, the giant summon came down from his episode **"haha...so he still remembers that?"**

Naruto nodded **"haha! I'm surprised"**.

Naruto grinned "yeah, said you smell a lot like smoke too".

Gamabunta hummed at that, and twirled his pipe before sticking in back in his mouth. **"It may not be good for me but I enjoy it, so I don't care if a Tailed Beast thinks I smell like a burned forest or burned rubbish".**

" **You smell worse than that you fu-"** Kurama's snarling comment seemed to suddenly cut off and Naruto thinks that his Gramps probably had something to do with that. Within the seal Kurama was in a losing stare off with Hiro _ **"it's like he came out of nowhere. Fucking ghost thinks he can tell me what to do! I'm the Mighty Kyubbi dammit!".**_

Gamabunta already liked this kid, it had been a long time since he'd laughed like that. He remembered a day when Jiraiya came to Mount Myōboku and told him about the news on the young boy, telling him that he was already in communication with the Kyuubi. He and much like the rest of the higher ups of the Mountain Toad Clan were troubled by such news but it seemed like their worries were for naught since the boy seemed perfectly fine. Smiling brightly and managed to summon _him_ , Chief Toad Gamabunta!.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya "eh hey what do we do now Jiraiya-Sensei?"

Jiraiya took a moment, sucked in a deep breath and allowed the respectful title to wash over him like a cool summer's breeze. Oh how he loved the respect and admiration of the younger and eager to learn generation. He let his lungs go and turned to the boy "well honestly I wasn't expecting you to summon him on your first go like that, so I guess it's safe to say you have-" he turned, looking up at the mountain of a toad that released ten chimneys worth of smoke "summoning down pretty well".

Naruto nodded, determined. **"good thing I hammered those chakra controls lessons into you when you were a kid huh, Naruto"** said Hirofumi, now back in the garden and done with his small discussion with Kurama. Naruto smirked through the link.

Jiraiya hummed, looking up at the Toad. Gamabunta seemed to understand what the Sannin was thinking about and shook his larger red head **. "No need to worry Jiraiya if the boy needs me I'll lend him my aid"** Jiraiya was visible relieved by this. The summon chuckled slightly **"besides I haven't had a good laugh like that in years! Hahaha! It's deserving of a reward like my blade in battle"**. The Toad ceased his laughing **"now if you both don't mind I'll be leaving".**

"Alright see ya Gamabunta!" nodded Jiraiya

"Nice meeting ya Toad Giant!" waved Naruto with a toothy grin.

The summon grunted and nodded before vanishing in an explosion of smoke bigger than him.

Jiraiya scratched his spiky white head "now what to do? I was honestly expecting that to take longer to master" said the man, more to himself than anyone. Naruto walked forward the constant light-hearted expression he previously had now gone, replaced by one of grim determination. The Sannin was confused by new the look "what's with the serious face, kid?".

The blonde's eyes fell before shooting back up "I'm gonna try tapping into more of the Kyuubi's chakra-" Jiraiya visibly reeled back. "And I need you to watch out for me please, in case I...lose it" Naruto pressed forward, his voice more full of pleading than demanding.

Jiraiya stared down at him, not sure about this, but the look in those young electric blue eyes told the Sannin that this was something personal, a demon he needed to conquer. He didn't know what it was but the Sannin was confident he will get answers eventually but for now he'll give the boy his trust. He nodded "okay Naruto I'll watch out for you, but not today" he gestured to the horizon where the sun was setting "it's getting late".

Naruto turned to the horizon with a distant look. His favourite time of the day when the sun casts orange light over the land, and right now he didn't feel much for it. He nodded "okay" he turned and began walking, his shoulders looking heavy "let's go". As Naruto walked on, his blue eyes hardened _"I will not lose control again!"._

* * *

Hirofumi sensed the inner turmoil of his young Grandson. "Still beating himself up over that huh? With guilt like that weighing him down I don't know if he'll be able to go any further". He stood up and walked around a bit, stepping out from the shadow of his tree and gazed upward.

"I wonder," he said distantly "do you plan on purifying more chakra so you can further protect those you care about or maybe, you're doing it because you're afraid that you'll hurt those you care about". A breeze blew through, blowing his bone white hair about gently.

"There's a significant difference between them Naruto, you need to be in the right state of mind to handle this" he craned his head back down, a humourless smile formed on his lips. "You can try but I do not believe you'll get much in the way of results, only failure".

He hummed as a thought crossed his mind. "Perhaps you know that and are now just punishing yourself with a goal you know you can't reach, not as you are now, perhaps if it was before these exams started, you'd be able to do it". Hirofumi lifted a hand up and clenched a tight fist "but your resolve has been cracked all because you nearly hurt a friend, you were always such a sensitive soul Naruto".

Hirofumi smiled and chuckled "how endearing that is, you love those you call friend, brother, Sensei and Grandfather so much that the thought of hurting them fills you with such overwhelming pain and guilt". The ghost sighed "so much of that you let birth inside you from so little, your greatest weakness your greatest strength".

The spirit lent out a hand and a light orb dropped and hovered over it. "Really that is a burden, one that has the potential to make you or break you" he said, crushing the orb and watching it explode into hundreds of bright colours between his fingers.

Hiro was silent, letting the wind breeze passed, bellowing of his clothes, of the leafs and grass the only sounds being made around him. "Oh how I can relate to that, love is the most wonderful thing to have and the most terrible thing to have stolen from you" his form, strong and firm sank a minute amount. "I've been around for a while and still the pain has yet to numb, to fade" he laughed again "it never truly does".

He sat down on the grass and sighed heavily, golden and brown eyes drooping. "I had friends, they all died, I had a family lost that too, I died and found myself dead and refuse to move on because I know I can do something! I guess giving up is simply not in my nature or perhaps I too I'm just punishing myself" muttered the spirit quietly.

A small patch of ground before Hiro exploded as he suddenly hammered it with a lightning fast punch, forming a small crater of soil and pulverized grass. He stared at the spot that his fist was buried in with blank disinterest, he retracted the appendage, bits of dirt falling from his fist. He gazed at his now dirty hand "I know none of you can hear this, I am just talking to myself like a crazy person" he smirked in morbid amusement.

He leaned back and laid on the grass with his hands behind his head. "Maybe one day I'll have the guts to tell you kids some of my stories, I have many to tell ohhh-" a sudden inspiring thought entered his mind. "I guess I could tell them about my time in limbo, hmmm maybe that would bore them, then again-" he shrugged, cutting his out loud thought short. He'd have to think about it.

The spirit closed his eyes, his mind wondering, he lifted his eyelids and his crimson red Sharingan bloomed with gently. He smiled "Interesting times" he lightly moaned from fond memories after death, a figure appearing in his mind from times long passed.

"Kuvira"

 **Chapter End**

I recommend you all try and remember that name, it will pop up again eventually.


	39. Chunin Answers

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH38: Chunin Answers

'Splash!'

"Huff huff huff!"

 **"humph!...give it a rest brat, it ain't working"**

Naruto, on his knees in the ankle deep coppery water of the seal, curled over with sweat pouring down his lightly tanned face felt like his insides had just been set ablaze half a dozen times over. Every breath stung his throat and tasted like acid. His vision wavered, the world's dim and dull colours swirling as he felt his sense of balance begin to abandon him.

Naruto instinctively whipped out a hand, splashing into the water and saved himself from falling over.

His skull felt hollow as did his eyes, wanting nothing more but to close. But Naruto Uzumaki was not someone who'd just simply cave to something like a little exhaustion. He took a few more stinging breaths and looked back up at Kurama, lying behind the titanic red bars of the seal looking at him with big, bored, blood red eyes, his head perched on the palm of one of his claws.

Naruto stared back unwavering in his decision, his blue eyes full of nothing but exhaustion and a stubbornness that refused to bend. Naruto placed his free hand on his knee and began struggling his way back on to his feet, each inch up looking like it was ready to be his last. He gritted his teeth at every burst of acidic pain that shot out through him from his core.

Naruto spoke through clenched teeth "no" sounding pained as he did "I can't, I-I have t-to do this! I c-can't afford to be weak". He stood hunch over, shaggy matted locks of spiky blonde hair hiding his eyes. "I can't a-afford to b-be a danger t-to those I care about, Kurama, I made a promise".

The giant fox frowned. His teeth barred **"your reason certainly is noble Naruto"** the boy lifted his head, a tired grin threatening to appear but died when he saw the look in the fox's eyes. It was not the look of someone completely convinced. The Tailed Beast rose to his full height behind the seal, literally towing over his host with his awe-inspiring size, his eyes shining like red beacons down at the boy.

 **"Yes truly that is your reason, but you are doing it for the wrong reasons"** spoke the fox, his voice hard and hitting the boy like a wall.

Naruto looked up confused "what do you mean?" he asked, working himself up to a firm stance.

Kurama let out a nostriled breath **"you are doing this out of guilt more than anything Naruto"** the boy visibly cringed. Kurama ignored this and pressed on **"such a mental state has weakened you, weakened your conviction in yourself, it's tainted you with doubt and you refuse to forgive yourself-"**

"Why should I?" cut in Naruto, scowling, body shaking, his gaze directed at the floor, at the reflection seen in the water at his feet. He saw himself but different, snarling with extended K9's, stiff bristling hair, thicker and more savage whisker mark, long claws where nails should be. But above everything else, red slitted eyes, full of rage and wrath and a red cloak that boiled off of him.

The Tailed Beast cocked his head at the question **"because it wasn't your fault, Naruto"** answered the fox, sounding strangely sincerer. Naruto looked up, shocked before his expression runway to self-loathing. The ancient creature frowned at this, sensing that very thing in the bo _ **y "Hirofumi is definitely much better at these sorts of things than I am"**_.

"Thanks, Kurama" spoke up Naruto, smiling, it wasn't fake but it was certainly without gleam "that means a lot but I just can't ya know". Naruto brought up a hand looking at it like there was something written on it "I vowed to be the beast ally, to be a ninja that would protect people, protect my friends and comrades. But nearly hitting Sakura made me realise something, that Iam just as much of a danger as any enemy is".

A growl echoed through the place and reverberated in Naruto's chest and he stiffened and jumped! as hard as possible before a giant clawed finger slammed into where he just was!

Naruto rolled to his feet, all his back now soaked and looked up at Kurama with shocked eyes "w-what the hell Kurama!". Any further words died at the look in the fox's eyes, they were _glowing_ , shining with ancient years of built up wrath and rage, he snarled showing all his razor sharp teeth to his host.

Kurama pulled back his claw, the simple motion dropping gallons of coppery water back on to the ground and creating a horrid screeching noise. He glared, hard **"enough!"** he boomed, the word sending a shock wave from his mouth that threatened to through his host back. **"All this self-loathing! It's pathic! Is this who vowed to one day be Hokage!? is this who vowed to one day conquer and master the chakra of the most powerful Tailed Beast in the world!? Is this who vowed to one day bring peace to this world!? Because if so I am beginning to have doubts!"**.

Each scolding word from the mighty beast hit Naruto like a flaming barbed whip, and it didn't even have anything to do with they earth-shattering force that came from his lungs. Naruto wanted to say something, to argue, but what was there to argue about? Kurama was right. Naruto was beginning to have doubts himself.

 **"I thought giving up was not in your nature?"** said Kurama, his shouting ceased. " **Have you really given up Naruto? All because of what! You nearly hit a friend!** _ **Nearly**_ **!, are you really that fickle, that much of a pushover!"**.

Kurama lowered his head to Naruto's level, bring his snarling face right up close to the bars with red scowling eyes. **"If so you might as well take this seal off! let me out! and quit wasting my time!"**.

Naruto was silent, his hands curled into trembling fists. Was he really that much of a pushover? He nearly hurt Sakura, his own teammate why should he just let it go! It was his fault! No one else's. But Kurama wasn't wrong either.

Why? Naruto wondered why this was happening? why was this bothering him so much? why was it dragging him down like this? Why couldn't he just use this as his strength to push further? why was it holding him back instead?

Now he understood why.

Because it was guilt not resolve, it was fear driving him now not courage. Kurama made that quite clear now. He could feel it wrapping around his guts, eating away at him.

He was afraid of Sakura, afraid of what she thought of him or will think of him when he tells her the truth about himself. Not just her anymore either, everyone else, he pulled out the cloak during the exam and everyone saw it so there was no taking that back.

Only a few people know what he is, Sasuke, Hinata, all they adults know but that never mattered that much to him, but how the rest of his friends may react did: it mattered so much to him it literally hurts!

Sasuke accepted him no problem.

Hinata was really surprised but she smiled at him and in a shocking display hugged him and thanked him for keeping the village safe. That day warmed him, so much so that forming his first tail was so stupidly easy afterwards.

A sudden spark of electrical realisation shot through Naruto! Kurama cocked an eyebrow at the new air around him. The blonde didn't grin but his gaze was hard and focused, Kurama liked this new look. Blue stared into intense crimson unflinching.

"I need to talk to Sakura"

* * *

It was the start of a new day and Sakura was on her way to meet Naruto, her two weeks were upwith Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke. There was a sense of relief flowing through her at knowing that, the time spent with them was...painful.

While training with them she had noticed that Kakashi-Sensei had cut back on all his Ichi-Ichi reading as of late and was currently reading all sorts of new books. Some even she found interesting and some she even recognised. When she questioned him about it all he said was.

'I was given some recommendations from a lovely young lady'

Sakura tried to gossip with Sasuke about it but that went about as well as trying to gossip with a stone cold wall.

A part of her was still reeling from how much she now knew about the Uchiha, her heart sank now at the mere thought of his clan, his home, his family, his insane brother. Though she loved hearing about the story of how he and Naruto first met, it was so...cute to imagine. Little Sasuke and little Naruto playing as kids, one helping they other, always having each other's backs. It made her giggle.

At least they had each other through such lonely times.

Naruto.

Her mind wandered over to him. The image of that enraged side of him nearly striking her made her back prickle. The searing heat of his clawed hand nearly hitting her, the mindless unaware look in those red slitted eyes, it filled her with such fear. How? What could do that to him? What could change someone like Naruto into such a monster at the flip of a switch!?

It worried her, it made her realise that there was something dark in Naruto like there was now in Sasuke. She was going to confront Naruto about it! And heaven and earth can fuck off if they think there going to stop her! She was on a mission and she would be damned if anyone or anything was going to get in her way! Orochimaru, Garra and even Zabuza back from the grave could show up right now and that still wouldn't stop her!

 **"Oh hell yeah!"**

Sakura grinned sharply and flipped her hair, feeling it brush across her neck. She decided to get that hair cut after all, now sporting shoulder length blossom pink hair.

The day was sunny, as normal in the land of fire and the streets were pretty easy to walk through with only a few people walking about. As Sakura rounded a corner she spotted a familiar face "Hinata!" she all but shouted, startingly the young Hyuga, nearly making her shiver like a cat being snuck up on by a dog.

She turned to look at the Haruno "oh Sakura hey, you-eh".

Sakura smiled "scared you" she nodded "sorry about that" apologised Sakura bashfully as she strode closer to the other girl.

Hinata fidgeted slightly but didn't back away from the advance "I like your hair" she finally said, finding an obvious conversation starter.

Sakura paused and touched a lock of her hair " thank you" she turned back to the heiress "your looks lovely as well". Sakura felt a bit nervous, they've only seriously talked just the one time but that was with Naruto and Sasuke around: and they obviously weren't here to help.

Hinata looked startled "oh thank you" she stroked her own hair "but it's nothing special".

Sakura shook her head furiously "what no way! It always looks so perfect!".

The purple haired girl leant her head to the side slightly "r-really?" Sakura nodded with a serious frown like they weren't just talking about hair "well thank you". Hinata looked nervously around, as if searching for something, anything to say, Sakura was in much the same boat. "So" started Hinata, hesitantly, trying to pick her words and not stutter any of them "where are you going today?".

Sakura's expression fell slightly "I am going to go train with Naruto" she said, almost heavily.

"Oh" was Hinata's voice to this.

Sakura tensed and her greens eyes snapped to Hinata like it was her first time seeing her, the intensity made the other girl flinch. "Hinata!" said girl took a step back at the force in which he name was thrown at her.

"er yeah, what is it Sakura?" she squeaked out, bringing her arms up slightly in an attempted defence.

Sakura pressed forward "you've know Naruto since you were kids right?". Hinata didn't get the question but nodded anyway "how much do you know about that, that aura of his, the golden one I mean!".

Hinata was visibly shocked by the question, her lips pressed shut as she swallowed down. She wasn't expecting this, to be asked about that while just having a walk to clear her head. But now here she was being asked about Naruto's abilities and secrets. "I eh kinda know-" she said, slow and very hesitant "everything, mostly".

Sakura nodded, her hard and fiery expression simmering down to one of slight anxiousness "and when you found out what it was, how did you feel? Did it change anything?". She felt almost scared to ask this question.

Hinata could tell that she didn't know, but was looking for a way to prepare herself "is Naruto gonna tell you?".

Sakura visibly flinched, like she had been burned by the sudden question. "I think he is" she said, sounding terrified before her fist clenched and her teeth ground together "if not I'll beat some answers out of him! I've been barely getting any sleep dammit!". Her ranting and raving got the Haruno a few odd looks that she shrugged off like rains drops on glass.

Despite herself, Hinata smiled "I see, if he does that must mean he really trusts you".

Sakura was taken off guard by the statement and felt a little weird "w-what? How many know this secret?"

Hinata looked down, a brief sadness breezing over her delicate features "all they adults and just me and Sasuke in our generation". Sakura sucked in a breathe, how come all the adults know?

Hinata looked back up her eyes harder than Sakura had seen them before, her lips pressed in a firm line as her form straightened. "I will say it was overwhelming when he told me about it, it was so much to fathom, it scared me and hurt me trying to imagine what he was going through. It hurt to know why he was so alone, why he only had a few people in his life".

Hinata's words were sad, gentle and softly spoken but still carried an undeniable strength that kept Sakura focused and paying her with undivided attention.

Hinata's hand fell over her heart as she smiled sadly "it's the reason why he cares so much about those he calls friend, having so few people in his life has made him value those he does more than anything in the world. I know if Naruto had to choose between the love of those he has now and the love of everyone else in the world I know he'd choose us without a second thought".

Sakura was awe-stricken after hearing all this. An image of Naruto, the one shortly after nearly attacking her appeared in her mind, two golden tails swaying behind him, his apology sounding heavier than ever before to her now. Sasuke telling her how he was likely beating himself up over it breezed through her mind. _"oh Naruto"_ she thought, she now understood, what might have seemed like a big deal to her now seemed tiny compared to what Naruto must be going through.

" _I hope you aren't tearing yourself apart over this"_ prayed Sakura. The young Genin turned back to the young Hyuga and nodded "thanks Hinata for telling me this" she smiled and tackled Hinata into a hug faster than she could react, electing a huge 'eep!' from the startled girl. Sakura squeezed without remorse, the girl didn't return the hug, Sakura could feel how tensed up she now was by the contact "thank you, Hinata, I feel more than ready now to listen to him".

Hinata slightly relaxed and managed to force a smile "y-yeah okay" she paused as she fought to find some words of encouragement. "Y-you go get em girl!". She felt stupid after saying that, seemed Sakura found it stupidly funny as she giggled and released the hug.

"Yeah I'll go get'em" she said before a wry smirk formed on her lips " _girl..._ " Hinata cheeks tinged pink as a mortified moan escaped her. Sakura giggled and patted her on the shoulder before walking past "wish me luck!".

"Um eh good luck!" shouted Hinata to the already distancing Sakura. Hinata breathed out a sigh when Sakura was finally gone, it was a welcome distraction from all her own stewing thoughts. It also amazed her that she just encouraged someone. Most of her life she was always the one that needed encouragement, it was a little surreal to her.

She smiled before going her own way, she thinks she'll go do some more training, maybe Kiba can help her: he's not in the next round after all so he should have some free time.

* * *

Sasuke breathed deep, eyes closed, resting cross-legged on a protruding rock at the top of the mesa he had been training on for the past couple weeks. Kakashi had left him to train on his own for while in order to take care of something, so now he had a perfect chance to deal with his problem.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Rock was gone, now replaced by grass. The day was gone, now replaced by a soft night sky and thousands of small softly glowing white orbs. Warmth replaced by something cooler yet pleasant.

Sasuke looked around searching for his Grandfather. He turned when he heard grass being stepped on behind him and found the spirit towering over him.

"Welcome, I was beginning to think we wouldn't have a chance to get around to this" said Hiro.

Sasuke nodded "I know, Kakashi's had me and Sakura training like mad, it's only now he decided to let up on me" he said, sounding annoyed as he stood up. "So how do we do this?" he asked, wanting to get straight to the point of why he was here and hopefully have this taken care of before Kakashi got back and started asking questions.

Hiro held up a hand "okay slow down-".

Sasuke frowned "we don't have time to be slow, Kakashi could be back at any minute!" he urged, sounding the closest thing to worried he could.

The spirit frowned but nodded. "Okay well jumped right in then" he lifted a hand to Sasuke "I just wanted to prepare you first". That was all the warning Sasuke got before the spirit's hand drove forward striking Sasuke on the shoulder like a vicious snake. He felt his Grandfathers strong fingers dig cruelly into his shoulder, feeling like he was gonna tear the very flesh and muscle right fom his bones. Sasuke screamed and clutched at the arm, trying to push it off as he fell to a knee.

"Just hold on Sasuke" commanded Hiro, calmly as he tortured the young boy and dug his fingers in deeper, a squelch was heard. Sasuke let out a strangled scream, eyes wide, burning with his furiously spinning Sharingan, tears now threatening to spill.

The young Uchiha looked shakily to his right and noticed a dark, smoky purple chakra now spewing in poisonous wisps from his shoulder. He bit down, clenching his teeth as the impossible feeling of white hot freezing pain torn at him.

"Nearly there" came Hiro, a deadly edge making its way in his voice, an iron focus that was almost scary to hear. "You can't hide from us anymore" he said before he twisted his hand. There was one last blinding flash of agony for Sasuke before everything changed around him.

Sasuke huffed as he felt, with great relief, his Grandfather finally pull his fingers away with zero in the way of blood or injury. He starred at the ground, feeling too tired to even move right now. The ground he was looking at he questioned if he could even call it ground at all. It was more like a nothingness he was kneeling on, a nothingness that was all the colours of gold and white, blended together in countless ways.

"Well if this isn't a surprise".

The Uchiha's head instantly snapped up at the sound of the familiar and very unwelcomed voice, exhaustion forgotten the instant he laid his Sharingan on it. He all but bolted to his feet. Hiro stood completely still, firm beside Sasuke, it relieved the young Uchiha to know he was there with him as he stood before the one who put this mark on him.

Orochimaru smirked "my dear Sasuke, what brings you here?" asked the Sannin. The space around him a dark and sickly parody of Sasuke's own. Purple and black mingling around the mad Sannin.

"H-how?" gritted out the Uchiha, not understanding how he was even here. The Sannin smiled at the confusion written over him, taking enjoyment out of seeing him so rattled. Sasuke scowled at that.

"It's like me" said Hirofumi, making Sasuke turn to him hungry for an explanation to this madness. Hiro held a stone cold expression, with an equally stone cold tone as he explained "Remember when I said Orochimaru put a way to ensure some control over you" Sasuke nodded. The spirit pointed to the Sannin "well there it is, he sealed a piece of his own soul into the curse mark".

An expression of true horror washed over Sasuke and down into his bones "n-no way".

The shade of Orochimaru chuckled, each rasp like a mocking prod to everyone "yes that is correct" he turned his eyes to the other ghost in the room. "Funny really, your dead aren't you? Here I thought I had fought I shadow clone that whole time back in the forest of death".

Sasuke was alarmed at this "w-what? Shit don't tell me he knows about-"

"No" cut in Hiro, like a guillotine. "Not yet, like a shadow clone the piece would first have to return to its master" a smirk appeared on the ghosts face, one that made the arrogant smile drop slightly fromthe shade of the Sannin "and that's not gonna happen".

The condescending smile returned an instant later, interest glinting in its dull yellow eyes. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that? _Hirofumi_ " the ghost scowled hearing his name being beknown to those lips.

The ghost straightened up and took a step back, the action not showing any kind of fear or caution. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smirked "not me" he pushed the confused boy a bit forward " _him!_ ".

Sasuke looked outraged.

Orochimaru seemed like a snake that just had a mouse put in his cage.

"G-Grandfather?" he said, his voice breaking slightly. He wasn't ready for this! He wasn't expecting this! he needed time, he needed-.

"You'll be fine" declared the ghost, his voice betraying no doubt or uncertainty he may or may not be feeling and Sasuke fell silent, finding it unbelievable how he could even say that with a straight face.

"Oh will he?" asked the shade of Orochimaru, taking a step forward, the darkness around him moving with him, corrupting the light where ever he touched. It cocked its head and its thick wet tongue slipped out "and how will a coward like Sasuke ever hope to stand up to me?".

Sasuke flinched and glared weakly at the taunting Sannin.

"Poor little Sasuke, the tree that grew in the shadow of its older brother's might, trying to grow to match but can never hope to catch up" continued the shade, shadows spreading wider as the venom of his presence poisoned everything bright and shinning. He sucked his tongue in with a revolting wet noise and grinned with all his teeth, "you are nothing like Itachi Sasuke! Only with my help, my power can you ever hope to beat him!".

Madness, derangement, deep and dark burned in the shades slitted eyes as he pressed forward. "So come, Sasuke! Give yourself to me and I'll give you the power you desire to kill Itachi!".

The shade threw itself forward like a snake in the grass, his darkness exploding all over as he reached the young Uchiha.

A flash of concern appeared in Hiro's eyes as he stood unmoving beside his young grandson, watching as the Sannin zoned in on Sasuke, bringing with him what seemed like the end of all light.

The shade was only a few feet away before Sasuke spoke "your right".

And everything stopped!

The fragment slammed into an invisible wall and was kept away from Sasuke, only a meter or so between them. The young boy lifted his head and looked at Orochimaru with his blazing red Sharingan, for once the shade didn't look so constantly entertained.

"I am nothing like Itachi" his fist clenched tightly as sparks of electricity began to crackle around his fist. His Sharingan glowered and spun and the black and purple began to melt away. "And I don't want to ever be like him!" roared the Uchiha, all the fire of his hatred pouring out of him and into the space, pushing the shade back like a wall of force.

Sasuke's fist unfolded into a flat hand and small arcs of power exploded into a raging storm of lightning before he pounced forward. In the real world, Orochimaru would have probably had little problem avoiding him, but this wasn't the real world, this was Sasuke's body, his body, his soul, his world and this thing was merely a shadow of the real thing.

So he would be damned if he couldn't kill it!

He willed himself to be the fastest thing in his body and he was! He appeared before the shade and the shadows were scorched away from them by Sasuke's hatred, except for the fragment of the Sannin. A look of pure fury shined in the Sharingan and a look of true disbelief and fear was returned by the shade before the owner of the body drove the lightening sheathed hand forward.

 **'Chidori!'**

His hand gunned through and speared out of the back of the Sannin's chest, bringing with it a welter of purple blood that dissipated into purple mist. It hacked and gagged, spewing up purple liquid as it gazed down at the boy with his still crackling hand buried in its chest.

It glared viciously before it grinned with purple stained teeth "most impressive Sasuke, I hope you will come around, there is so much I can teach you" it rasped out, almost like there was not a hand where it's heart, lungs and spine should be.

Sasuke stared blankly at it, all his rage subsided "I don't need anything from you" and with that, he ripped his hand out in one smooth motion. The lightening died as the shade fell to its knees, purple smoke rising from its form.

" .See" were it's last words before it fell forward and exploded into nothing but dark purple smoke.

Sasuke stared at the spot for a moment before turning around and walking back over to Hirofumi who watched all that had transpired silently.

Hiro smiled at his grandson "told you could do it".

The boy smirked "yeah I guess so" he lost his smirk "did that do it, is he gone" he frowned a little harder "am I free?". Hiro was still and silent for a moment before he smiled and nodded. Sasuke smiled in pure relief "good".

With that final word, the golden space melted away and Sasuke woke up.

He found himself back in reality, the sun barely having moved while he was gone. The wind crept passed and ruffled his thick spiky hair with a pleasant cool breeze that took they edge off of the heat of the beating sun. The young Uchiha noticed an odd wetness coming from his shoulder. He reached into his collar and when he pulled his hand out it was covered in a purple viscous liquid _"what is this?"._

 **"Likely some of Orochimaru's DNA"** came the voice of Hiro, seeking to bestow answers **"makes sense, he likely used it as a medium in order to better bind his soul into the mark, and now that's gone it's coming unsealed".**

Sasuke nodded at all this as he removed his black shirt and hopped off of the rock he was on. He moved over to his pouch and pulled out a small cantine of water and poured it on his shoulder to wash the Sannins vile looking DNA off.

Once done Sasuke picked back up his shirt.

"Well would you look at this"

Sasuke froze as the voice came from behind him and swallowed a true to god nervous lump. He looked over his shoulder with eyes a few notches wider than normal.

Kakashi walked casually forward, or that's how it would look to they average person, but to Sasuke he could see the purpose in each of his steps. The Jonin was alert, ready to attack and subdue the young Uchiha at a moment's notice, the only way he could further display how serious he was would be if he pulled out a Kunai and had his Sharingan out.

Uchiha and Spirit alike only had one thing to say to this turn of events.

"oh shit" **"oh shit"**

* * *

She was finally there, he was there, they were there. Green eyes locked with ocean blue, their locked gazes meaningful as they stared each other from across the path separating them.

Naruto stood by the Hokage's tower while Sakura was just across the dirt path.

They stood there, both anxious and nervous. Both too obistinate to backaway and run but still too scared to make the first step forward.

Jiraiya watched this awkward exchange happen, he could feel the tension like one could read his novels and figured that he could with his master skills in socialising help break this thick ice. He nudged the Uzumaki, snapping him out of his trance and leered down at him "so is this your girlfriend!?" he asked, saying it loud enough so that Sakura could hear.

She reared back like she was hit by a cannonball, screaming how false he was from across the road. Naruto's reaction was pretty much identical, as he formed a hard X with his arms and found many different ways to say _'no way!_ '.

After a few minutes of this Sakura walked over and now stood before Naruto, the serious tension from before returning with a more tolerable vengeance. "Naruto" she started, his name leaving with more solemness than she had ever spoken it with before, it made him cringe a little "can we talk?" her head turned to Jiraiya, only surmising him as the man who's been training Naruto "alone".

The Sannin turned to the blonde who begged him with his blue eyes to give them a moment, like the wind he was gone. Now it was just them outside of the Hokage tower, there was likely ninja all around that could hear them. But like Hinata said to Sakura, all they adults knew. They just wanted at least they illusion of privacy right now.

"Naruto" repeated Sakura, her eyes unblinking "..." her mouth tried to form words, but nothing came, she tried to think of where to start but it was proving impossible to form a single one. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "dammit why is this so hard!?" she bit out to herself.

Naruto flinched back and chuckled slightly, confusing her "wow, glad I'm not the only who doesn't know what to say!". A nervous grin was on his face as he slightly scratched his whisker marked cheek.

Sakura slightly smiled at that and chuckled with him. She took a breath, she felt a little lighter now. "What is it?" she asked and Naruto's and her smile both fell away "that power of yours, Neji from team guy said it was pure chakra, how is that possible? And then in the forest...you-you changed! What was going on? Naruto what aren't you telling me!?". Sakura tried not to explode at they end, but she ended up shouting her confusion and frustration anyway.

She was relieved when Naruto didn't back up, looking calm and focused but still on edge. "I-I'm sorry" said Naruto, the apology spoken with such sincerity it stung Sakura to hear it. He looked down, a hand unconsciously reaching his gut, he brushed his fingers over the orange of his flak jacket. He took a breath, he trembled barely noticeably as he did.

He straightened back up and his arm fell back to his side. "I've had this all my life" he started, his voice low, so weirdly serious and glum "I didn't ask for it. It was just necessary for everyone's sake, to keep the village and everyone inside from being hurt". Now Sakura was confused, but she reminded herself of what Sasuke said _, keep an open mind_.

Naruto seemed to grow distant as he spoke "I don't hate the fact that I am what I am, that this was forced upon me, my mum was just like me after all" an almost heartbreakingly sad smile curved his lips. His hand reaching up and sliding across the plate of his mother's forehead protector.

" _Naruto's mother had this?"_

"Being this meant I was alone a lot" he continued, looking sadder before he just suddenly smiled big and shrugged, though the motion seemed heavy for him. "But eh who needs hundreds of acquaintances when all you need are a few good friends right!?". Naruto rocked on his feet slightly "it was hard sometimes but eh, I was just dealt a tougher hand at making friends, it didn't mean my life was over from the start or anything!".

"Right" said Sakura, hands fidgeting slightly as she heard Naruto's life from the horse's mouth "Hinata told me how much you value your friends, your bonds, like no one else".

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that, slightly bewildered before smiling "I don't believe I value my bonds in any special way from compared to anyone else". Sakura shruged, he could be right and there might not be anything special in the way he values his friendships but, he could be wrong too.

His smile vanished "Sakura" he called and she answered, "what do you know about the Kyuubi".

That name, The Kyubbi, The Nine-Tails, The Fox Spirit, the natural disaster, the thing that attacked the village years ago and killed so many people, ruined so many lives! Left so much pain and grief in the path of its chaos that it almost left the village on the edge of total annihilation.

"As much as everyone else I guess, why do you ask?". She felt an ice-cold chill beginning to creep up her spine as Naruto just stared at her with eyes that seemed almost as icy as the feeling running through her. She refused to let it show.

"Do you know it can't be killed" for a moment the world seemed to abandon her, the ground felt like it had been out pulled from under her like a carpet, or a table cloth being pulled off by one hell of a butler. But she found her feet and sense of the world a moment later, the wide-eyed look she was sending to Naruto told him toexplain: **NOW!**

Naruto took in a deep breath as his nerves shook, here came the tough part. "The Kyubbi is a being made of pure chakra" complete shock, that was the look on Sakura's face, "it can be killed be it will reform, like water, you can boil it, you can freeze it but it will return to water eventually". She nodded, dumbly, soaking it all in. "But since it can't be killed, people, Shinbo found ways of imprisoning it".

Sasuke words echoed through Sakura's head _'big things can be locked away in small places, Sakura'._ She swallowed "sealing right?".

Naruto nodded, his eyes sharper than Sakura was used to seeing them. "Right, sealing, that's exactly it but as you can imagine the Kyubbi is not as simple to seal away as let's say a Kunai, to seal something like that you need some seriously high-level sealing Jutsu, a lot of chakra, a lot of skill and something really _special_ to seal it all into".

Silence came down, whistling wind swept passed and the Uzumaki and Haruno stared without a word at each other.

The defeating void of silence was broken when Sakura asked: "what was used?".

Naruto was quiet for a moment "me over thirteen years ago, on they day I was born". He was expecting Sakura, to maybe gasp, back up, look shocked or scared, hell even run away and shout monster. But she didn't do any of that, she just stood there staring blankly at him with such an un-Sakura look of unreadability on her face.

"I...see" she said, slow and uncertain, looking at him like he was something completely alien to her now.

Naruto began to feel uncomfortable under all this silence and the feeling of Sakura's distant green eyes roaming over him like she was searching for a big bushy tail or some vulpine ears. He began to fidget and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked off to other more comfortable places. "Listen I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore, I can't expect you to want to be friends with the guy who holds the Kyubbi Sakura, but-".

As Naruto was talking, not looking at her, Sakura was knocked out of her mental reel back to hear this. What the hell was he saying? Is that what he thought of her? That this would change how she see's him after all they've been through _"IDOIT!"._ She clenched her first and stomped forward, Naruto only had the chance to turn to her, catch the enraged look on her face, lose colour in his face all before she decked him with everything she had!

Naruto realised in the moment he was falling to the ground with a stinging cheek that she could hit harder than her slim girly body suggested. He hit the ground with a thud! And skidded a little before he came to a dusty stop, he instantly sat up rubbing his cheek and scowled up. Sakura glared death back, not at all intimidated, her hands on her hips as she stuck up her chin.

"You're a moron, a tragic one too" she said, her words wiping the angry look off his face for instead looking bewildered as she walked forward and kneeled down to him. Her anger gone as she looked him dead in they eyes "I'm not scared, I don't hate you, I don't resent you for being the prison of the Kyubbi Naruto".

Sakura fell silent for a moment as things began making sense for her "you said you lost control" Naruto flinched at that, practically looking ready to curl up. "It mustn't be easy trying to hold that kind of power in, I can't imagine what it's like for you".

"Sakura I-I'm so sor-" he was cut off when she raised a hand to him.

"No, it's okay because" she dived in and hugged him, Naruto gasped at the contact, the memory of Hinata doing the same thing raised up from deep within his memories "I forgive you" she whispered. She smiled over his shoulder "your my friend Naruto, and no Nine-Tails is gonna change that, okay" she said this like it was more of a command than anything else.

Naruto trembled slightly, tears escaped him at being accepted for the third time in his life. He reached out and returned the hug.

Kurama's eyes cracked open as he felt his chakra being pulled on.

Sakura was startled as the chakra cloak appeared, two tails swooshing, it felt warm to the touch, like the air around a camp fire. Spikes of familiar red began to bubble up and Sakura felt a pang of panic shoot through her, but she didn't let go. It was interesting for Sakura to watch up close as a third tail sprouted, as chakra bubbles popped and disappeared into golden wisps and Naruto's cloak shone brighter than ever before.

Sakura pulled back and Naruto let go. Three tails now swayed behind him, a smile was on his face with the mess of dried up tears around his eyes "thank you Sakura". No words could describe how those simple words moved her.

Just how they couldn't describe how meaningfully she smiled back at him.

* * *

" **Sometimes I just don't get humans"** rumbled Kurama from within his prison. His titanic head resting on his equally colossal limbs **"but I guess that is just what humans are like, you chase after each other, you seek kindness and love, you believe it can conquer anything even me".**

He laughed within his cage **"that is what that foolish Mito believed because her husband believed it, but that didn't save Madara, didn't prevent three world wars, yet humans refuse to stop believing it isn't possible".** A deep hum left his maw, through teeth the size of people **"in all my time, in all the wars people have brought, all the hatred and evil I felt from them, that poured into and drilled it's way into me and became a part of me, there are people that still emerge who claim love and goodwill can save the world. Even long after the only one who had any hope of making such a thing possible has long since left us".**

He breathed out, shifted his head as giant eyelids began to descend **. "Hope, what a word you Human's came up with"** he chuckled **"maybe love can conquer my power but it will never conquer me, those are two different things, Naruto".**

Golden and brown eyes looked into the pond of the garden, eavesdropping on the fox's private words. A thoughtful smile bloomed on Hirofumi's face "who knows Kurama, maybe even you are not beyond saving".

 **End of Chapter**

 **For a long time while writing this fic, all they way back to the beginning I was thinking of when would be the right time for Naruto to tell Sakura that he was a Jinchuriki? and when would be the right time for Sasuke to tell Sakura about his clan? if he wants to.**

 **At some point I decided the training month during the Chunin exams would be about right. I had to keep thinking about what her reactions would be to such kinds of news, how would feel, what she would think and it was hard to get right. All I did know was that too early and it would be something too overwhelming, too late and it would just be revealed by circumstances and it would have no punch other than internal. And so her reactions were as seen and I hope you all liked them.  
**

 **Writing Naruto's inner turmoil wasn't easy either, I couldn't bring myself to just say "oh now he feels better! 'shrug moves on'" straight after nearly hurting his how teammate and friend. I had that event show him something he knew about on paper but never experienced, the fact that the power of Kurama is _dangerous_ and can make him a danger if he is not careful, so it was kind of a wake-up call for him. His first even slip it with the power of a tailed beast, so you might say it was also a shot to his pride and self-confidence. **

**I guess that I could say that this is a chapter where I am trying to delve a little into the current minds of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and a bit of Hinata. I miss her.  
**

 **Naruto now realizing his fear of rejection from all the friends he has made up till now, his relationship with Kurama and the effects of his slightly cracked will: now mended thanks to Sakura accepting him.**

 **Sasuke not wanting to be anything like his older brother, his burning hatred and denial of Orochimaru's temptations.**

 **Sakura now finally getting some of those long awaited answers!**

 **The bit at they end kind of just came out of nowhere, I thought to myself what might Kurama say in private? what are his thoughts on Humanity? what might a being that has lived for so long, filled with so much hatred and seen so much of humanity and countless generations of it think? and that just sort of popped out.**

 **Now next chapter will be the last of the months training and then we are on to the Third round, I hope you're excited. If you have a fight your looking forward to please tell me, I would love to know which one you're all looking forward to.  
**


	40. Chunin, Old Stories, New Pictures

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH39: Chunin, Old Stories, New Pictures

A small cloud of grey smoke filled the air above the Hokage as he sat at his desk. It was growing towards late afternoon and the sun was starting to bathe Konoha in a gradually deepening orange light. He pulled his old pipe from his mouth, breathed out one more plume of smoke, emptied the ash into a tray, set it onto his desk and released a pleased sigh.

All his paperwork was finally finished.

He reclined his aged body back into his chair. It's was disappointing that this chair had grown more accustomed to his shape than that of the one who originally brought it here.

He craned his head over to a certain spot on the left wall, hidden from view behind a painting. The safe. The place where he kept certain objects of particular interest and would like to personally keep in his care. That safe that a few years ago contained a red box which he gave to Naruto, all that was left now was a yellow one that he believes won't be remaining in there for much longer.

Hiruzen turned his head back forward, he gazed for a while at the chair on the opposite side of his desk. A simple guest chair. He wondered if he made the right decision when it came to the last person who sat there.

The Hokage straightened up slightly when he heard the sound of his window being slid open, a smoother noise compared to the old windows that were once there. Now replaced after Naruto sent his old student crashing through them into his office.

Speak of the Devil.

"Hey Sensei" greeted Jiraiya, with a wave and a big grin as he landed on the hardwood floor of the Hokage's office.

"Ahh Jiraiya, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the elder, as he leant forward in his chair slightly, watching his former student walk around his desk and take a seat in the guest chair.

The Sannin seemed to spit on the formality "oh come on! Can't a guy just come visit his old teacher every once and a while!".

The fire shadow chuckled "yes, yes, I suppose". Hiruzen ceased his laughter and smiled "so how's the training going?"

Jiraiya practically beamed "great! His learning so...fast, three tails Sensei!" he stuck said number of fingers near enough in the Hokage's face "three! How is that even possible!? Where did he learn how to do this!?".

The professor nodded slowly. He was amazed just as Jiraiya was but at the same time completely bewildered at the insane growth rate seen in the young Uzumaki. There has been no recorded occurrence inside or outside of Konoha of a Jinchurriki ever mastering the power of their Tailed Beast so _quickly_. It was unprecedented.

"Hey old man, are you okay?".

Hiruzen blinked at the question, seemed he got a little lost there. "I'm fine, it's...just-" even with all his years the old Hokage was finding it difficult to voice his thoughts on Naruto's growth rate.

"Crazy huh?" finished Jiraiya, almost reading his Sensei's mind. The Hokage nodded with a smile that was both wary and amused. The light from outside grew more intense, staining everything it touched with an orange hue. The Sannin stared out into that sunset and smiled with his chin placed in his palm "do you know he read an old book of mine?".

Hiruzen perked up a little at the change of topic. He hummed as he fell back slightly, unwinding himself from the previous tension "yes, Tails of a Gutsy Shinobi" he chuckled, at both the memories and the slightly taken off guard look on his students face. "The boy wouldn't shut up about it, he was truly surprised that I hadn't heard of it until he brought it to me". His withered old lips crinkled up into a smile "so imagine my surprise when I saw the author was none other than you".

The Sannin sheepishly chuckled at all this. Hiruzen pressed on "it was good" he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out something that made his student suck in a small breath: his Sensei's own copy of Tails of a Gutsy Shinobi. The Hokage placed it on the desk, looking relatively used "I was interested, and of course, I got a very _passionate_ recommendation, so I got my own copy and it was something truly engaging for even this old ninja".

" _Sensei"_ was all the white haired man could think, staring at a copy of his first ever published book. He smiled warmly at the old man across from him. _"Naruto thank you"_ he was truly grateful to the young lad, he managed to get his old Sensei to read this. Jiraiya couldn't honestly tell you why he never told his Sensei about it, maybe he was hoping he would just know, maybe he was scared, it was so long ago he couldn't come up with a clear answer.

But it didn't matter now.

"It was truly inspiring Jiraiya" the Sannin was pulled back in by his old Sensei. He was reaching for another draw and slid the old wooden compartment open "enough so that it made me pull out my pen for something other than paperwork". A thick wad of paper was placed right in front of the Sannin with neat handwriting, each word looking crafted with care in deep black ink across the first page and he assumed every other one to follow.

Jiraiya leant forward and was nearly blown back by what he read, he whispered it out to himself. "Old Tails of Shinobi". The title sounded so similar to his own. The Sannin looked up and a saw a strangely warm look on the old Fire-Shadows face.

"After reading your book I realised something" he said, sounding sincere as he spoke, his hands folded in front of him "that I am old". His voiced seemed to grow distant as his aged eyes slid shut "I have lived longer than a man of my position has any right to, I have fought in three Shinobi World Wars, been in countless battles, been alive since the founding out of the village and the new system that came with it, I've watched comrades, friends and countless other people die, I am a father, a Grandfather, a widower. Finally, I'm a Kage that has held this position for such a long time".

The Hokage fell silent as his eyes opened, he held an even gaze with his old student who was listening intently. He unfolded his hands and managed a smile "even through all that I never lost hope, never lost my believe in the will of fire, that the next generation can do better than the last". He lifted a hand and tapped a finger on the large stack of paper in front of Jiraiya "that is what I have written, just some stories from an old Shinobi who hopes that maybe it can reach those who cannot find hope".

For a moment the Sannin was speechless, he stared down at the stack, the manuscript before him. His Sensei's book. He swallowed down and looked back up at the old man "Sensei I can't believe that you-" he grinned "did this, I never took you for an author".

The Hokage did something akin to a grin back "well some of my techniques may have been a bit stolen but...I think it came out well". He paused to lean a little further on his desk "but I feel like it could use a second pair of eyes on it, and well I would like it to remain anonymous so could you do that for me, Jiraiya?"

"Get it published for you?" the Fire-Shadow nodded. Jiraiya grinned and shrugged "sure, why not, I can do that and I'll check it over for you as well old man".

"Thank you, Jiraiya"

"Anytime Sensei"

 **BREAK**

Sakura flipped back avoiding Naruto's leg sweep in the late afternoon sun. She then ducked to avoid the incoming punch from a second Uzumaki and spun around him and swept a leg out from under him sending him to the floor. She hopped back evading a kick from a third and slid under the right hook of a fourth on her retreat. She gritted her teeth under the sheer amount of focus and instinct it was taking to avoid her blonde teammates' shadow clones in time.

If it wasn't for her previous speed training she doubted she'd be able to keep up, they would've overwhelmed her by now.

She gasped when she felt her right leg get kicked out from under her, her world beginning to turn upside down. She growled and rolled with the force and threw a hand out, catching herself in a single handed handstand and flipped back to her feet. As she was flipping back to her feet she had spotted another clone coming behind the one that tripped her, she leant to the right and avoided the blow aimed at her back and rolled to the side.

She was panting hard, they had been at this for a few hours now and Naruto didn't seem like he was tiring at all, well he wasn't actually fighting her. It was all just his clones. When one would die he would replace it with a new one. It was all to physically and mentally prepare her for her up and coming fight with Garra. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had all said that he had likely demonstrated very little at the preliminaries and his method of attack was likely to just capture, contain and...crush to death.

So what was her training, make Sakura as fast and as tough to catch as possible in the time they had. Hence the current training, agility and reflex conditioning aka dodging.

Sakura right now was at her limit, covered in scuffs and bruises where she had failed to get out of the way in time. They weren't attacking furiously but they weren't going easy on her either. Going easy wouldn't help her in the upcoming match, she was sure Garra wouldn't show her any mercy. If such a thing was even a concept to the guy.

A Naruto came sprinting in as she quickly rose to her feet. Other Naruto's following in behind him. She did her best to avoid them all as they attacked one after another. She leant her head out of the way of the haymaker and pushed that Naruto away, jumping over a bruising kick aimed at her shins, she threw her hands out and caught the following leg aiming to kick her in the gut and used her momentum to flip and push herself off the leg and over the clone.

But her lucky streak had to run out eventually it seemed.

As she was rolling in the air she was greeted by by a tackle from a shadow clone that sent them both back down to earth. Sakura (unfortunately) being used to break its fall. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the ground and the full weight of the clone became crystal clear, she coughed as she tried to regain her breath. "Enough, enough!" shouted Sakura, with a strangled voice as she tried to even out her breathing.

She felt the clone climb off of her sore and exhausted body before she saw it, she opened her eyes and saw the clone holding out a hand to her. She graciously took it, she was barely up to the task of picking herself up. She clambered to her feet.

"Not bad Sakura!" said the clone with a big grin. If she didn't know Naruto was off somewhere else right now she would almost say she was talking to the real thing with how it behaved just like him.

She smiled and panted out a"yeah, thanks" she stood hunched over, hands on her knees as sweat droplets slid down her face, glittering like rain drops in the glaring orange light of the late afternoon sun. After a few minutes, she managed to straighten up "tell Naruto I'll meet him tomorrow, same time okay?".

All the clones nodded saying they'd tell _boss_ she'd be here.

The pink haired Kunoichi in training nodded and thanked them and in perfect synchronisation, they all exploded into smoke. Sakura exhaled in relief and groaned at the burning in her muscles. At least with some time and medical ninjutsu she'd be ready for tomorrow, but she would have to take some time off before the start of the exams to let things heal naturally as well.

" _Only a few more days"_ she thought, about three days starting tomorrow. She could get in one more round of evasion training and let herself just rest and recuperate for the match, and try and mentally prepare herself for her unavoidable encounter with Garra. She shivered at the thought of those dark emotionless eyes staring at her, hungrily, wanting to crush the life out of her, _all_ of the sensation _completely_ unpleasant.

She took a deep breath and turned, making her way back home on limbs that felt either not there or like jelly.

 **BREAK**

Two days left now.

Sasuke sat cross-legged, again, on the same rock protrusion atop the same plateau. He could feel Kakashi's gaze boring in the side of his head but he paid it no mind. He'd been trying to master the power of the curse mark for the past few days. If things didn't go how they did with the Hokage there would be no way he'd be doing even that right now.

It took some serious explaining and quite a bit of arguing to get the Third to let him proceed with this training. But the Third had listened to what Sasuke had to say, wanting to hear everything. He had explained as best as he could about the Horcrux like deal with the mark, how there was a piece of Orochimaru's soul sealed within along with some DNA to act as the medium in order to bind it.

He explained that he managed to destroy said piece, severing the Sannin's control over the mark. Hiruzen seemed sceptical about that and had called on the best seal master he knew. Sasuke was surprised when he had come face to face with none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin. Two out of three, the only one he now had yet to meet was the Slug Princess herself.

How long till that happens?

Jiraiya confirmed that the seal was missing something that was clearly meant to contain some sort of chakra that would give the creator of the seal a certain level of influence over its victim. Without that the Curse Mark was essentially no longer deserving to be classified as a curse seal anymore.

Of course even with that Hiruzen still needed to understand why Sasuke even wanted to try and master the volatile power sealed inside. Sasuke had used Naruto as his example. He explained that like his friend, his brother in all but blood, that he wanted to take this power forced upon him and use it how he sees fit. That even with this power it will not change him, will not control him, that he will still be Sasuke Uchiha just like how Naruto is still Naruto Uzumaki when he taps into the power of the Kyuubi.

Lucky the Third with some hesitation had accepted his answer and said he may proceed. On the condition that Kakashi watched over him while he commenced such dangerous training.

Sasuke had accepted the condition with zero resistance.

Controlling the power and effects of the curse had been getting easier and easier with each passing day. The effects it had on his sanity and state of mind where almost growing none existent, he felt completely in control of himself. He noticed the change almost instantaneously after he had _purged_ Orochimaru from his body, he supposed that was an appropriate way of putting it. With his influence gone from within the mark controlling himself became what felt like three times easier.

He willed the mark to open, and like turning a handle on a door it opened. The sensation of its power flowing into his chakra and body felt different now, way different. Before it felt like fire and ice rushing through every inch of him it touched. Now it felt more like a weird chill, a shot of some weird stimulant that instantly woke him up.

He felt the tingly sensation of the molten marks spreading across his pale skin. He slowly opened his now golden eyes, a much darker colour compared to Naruto's when he summons Kurama's chakra. He looked at his hands and arms, studying the fiery black pattern now marking his flesh.

"How do you feel?"

Sasuke turned to the question, he gazed at Kakashi for a few silent seconds with calm golden hoops upon a pair of black lakes. He looked back at his marked hands, clenching and unclenching them, then smiled as they didn't so much as tremble "good".

 **BREAK**

Naruto stood in his apartment.

In 24 hours the third round of the exams would start.

The curtains were drawn shut, he needed privacy.

He was fidgeting, he was strangely nervous but there was something he needed to ask. He sent out a clone to go and fetch Sasuke. He should be here soon.

" _Hey Gramps"_ called Naruto mentally. This could be risky but he wanted it.

Hirofumi groaned, sounding like he just woke up **"yeah Naruto, what is it?"** there was a yawn a bit of a face slapping sound as the spirit woke up.

The Uzumaki scratched his neck, as he thought on how to voice what he wanted to ask. He could feel the spirit waiting patiently. He decided he couldn't think of better way to ask than to just be blunt. "Do you maybe want to come to the exam's?"

He could feel the cocked eyebrow at his question, followed by an amused chuckle **"Naruto I'm already coming, I can't go anywhere without y-".**

"No!" interrupted the blonde, his tone a tad forceful "I mean come, as in, come, come! As in as a spirit clone".

Silence met this. And for a few minutes the Uzumaki was more unsure than he had ever been in his entire life. The danger that came with this could be massive but he, well, really wanted the Ghost to come and watch him at the Chunin exams not as a part of him but like all they other parents that would be there. He wanted that for Sasuke as well as himself and he was hoping his Grandfather could understand this.

The silence seemed to drag on forever **"hmm are you sure Naruto?"** asked the ghost, he furiously nodded. Hiro chuckled **"well okay, I'll make sure to stay hidden while at the exam's, it'll be nice to get out and watch you two at the exams"**

Naruto beamed at this like there was a shining star hidden behind his teeth "really!?" he felt the nod. He jumped, pumping his fists in they air "yes, yes, yes, yes!" he was more excited than he had ever been in his life, he'll have his Grandfather there to watch him at the Chunin exams. He felt his eyes burn a little and felt a small wet tear slide down his face "thanks Gramps, t-this means-"

 **"It's okay I know"** cut in the spirit, his voice soft and sincer **e "shall we?"**.

Naruto nodded, wiped away the tear in one motion _"ready Kurama?"_ he heard a confirming growl come from deep within and felt fiery chakra spread through him. Three tails sprouted out of his aura. He took all that chakra and forced into his Jutsu, his hands up to his forearms were now coated in a thick golden chakra, all three tails of it.

The Jutsu was ready and Naruto activated it **'Spirit Clone Jutsu'**. The chakra vanished, eaten up by the Jutsu and in an explosion of smoke Hirofumi was there before him. It never ceased to amaze the young Jinchuuriki that this was even possible.

The spirit smiled down at him "well this is different, I believe this is the first time I've been pulled out where I haven't had to fight somebody". Naruto laughed awkwardly at the...joke, he thinks. The spirit looked around at the apartment, not much in it "this is my first time seeing this place with my own eyes, Shadow Clones really know how to keep this place clean huh?".

Again he laughed awkwardly, is it considered lazy if you get copies of yourself to clean your place?

His grandfather scratched his head, looking almost lost "well we still have less than twenty-four hours till they exam..." he snapped his fingers looking to have just come up with a great idea "you hungry?". Naruto was silent for a minute, he just decided to nod, the ghost smiled "good I'll make you something" he walked off.

Naruto stared at him _"can Gramps cook?"._ His attention was stolen when he heard his door open behind him and Sasuke walked in, hands in his pockets and froze the instant he looked passed Naruto and at the form of Hiro, trying to figure out where the things were in Naruto's kitchen.

The Uchiha stared questioningly at the Uzumaki "well you see..." a few minutes later the Uchihahad the run down. He looked a little torn between thrilled and wary over the idea of letting Gramps come to the exam, after all, Kakashi saw him, which means the old Hokage is probably at least aware of him. This was dangerous.

But Sasuke couldn't say no, didn't want to say no. Like Naruto, he too kinda wanted him there to watch the exams. The Uchiha felt kinda bad when he now thinks about it. Over thirteen years the spirit has been inside of Naruto, confined to a seal, watching the world through Naruto's eyes and his own. Trapped, of his own choice yes but a prison by choice is still a prison. He guessed it would be nice for the spirit to have some time out of the seal where he didn't have to protect their asses for once.

The boys turned at the sound of dishes being placed on the table in the kitchen, there sat two bowls of steaming egg fried rice, some grilled fish, and some kinda soup. He smiled at them and sat down at the table "come on, hurry up before it gets cold" he said gesturing at the still steaming meals. They nodded and hurried to the table and began eating.

The spirit watched silently.

Sasuke seemed to reel back at the taste "it's...good" he said, almost whispering his opinion.

"you kidding, its great!" said Naruto with gusto as he began devouring his like a starving man.

Hirofumi chuckled "glad you both like it, if you're still hungry there are seconds".

"Dibs!" immediately called Naruto, chewing on some fish.

Sasuke frowned "we'll see" he said.

Naruto paused in eating and gazed over to Sasuke. The tension in the air instantly seemed to hit the ceiling before they both began ploughing through their food, racing to see who gets seconds first. Hiro watched this with the blankest of looks _"there's enough for both of them"_ he internally sighed _"children, such a handful"._

After dinner and much bickering between the two on who gets the bigger scoop of rice Naruto ran off to go get something. When he came back in his hand was a camera, he smiled and held it up "wanna take a picture!?".

Hiro and Sasuke looked at each other then back to the camera.

Sasuke shrugged, a small smirk on his lips "sure, sounds _nice_ ".

Hirofumi smiled too "you better have a good hiding place, I don't want you getting in trouble because you decided to leave that out on your draws or something equally as stupid".

Naruto grinned "no way I'd ever let that happen!".

Hirofumi nodded "okay then".

Naruto set up the camera, left it on a timer and rushed over to get in the shot. For a few seconds, Naruto worked on a pose, going from smiling, grinning, hands doing victory signs to devil horns, from relaxed poses to ready to fight stances, at one point he even went super sentai. Sasuke just remained still, staring stoically into the lens. Hirofumi naturally the tallest in the room bent down.

Naruto found a smile and pose he liked, arms folded and grinning fiercely. Sasuke felt a smirk worming its way on his face that he decided not to fight.

Hiro took a deep breathe and before the timer hit wrapped an arm around each of the boy's necks and pulled them in. Both of the Genin were shocked and taken entirely off guard by this.

When the camera clicked what it captured, and what came out of the little photo printer was the image of Naruto's and Sasuke's faces contorted in shock and outrage as they were being pulled in by their necks to the body of Hirofumi, neither of them looking at the camera but up at the man. The ghost on they other hand was the only one still looking at the camera, his face with an unusually big happy grin on it, so big his eyes were closed and they too were smiling.

What a wonderful photo it was.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to keep it, a redo felt unnecessary.

 **Chapter end**

 **I pretty much forced my friend against his will to proof read this chapter for me, he threatened to slap me multiple time for using 'they' instead of 'the' for lot of incorrect things. Thank you my roommate!**

 **Anyway next chapter we finally kick of the third round of the Chunin exams! yay! tons of fighting to come!**


	41. Chunin Fate

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else.  
****

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed beast, summons, second consciousness thinking"**_

 **'Jutsus'**

Naruto CH40: Chunin Fate

It was nearing the hour before the start of the Chunin exams and Naruto's apartment was currently filled with an odd noise, an bizarre pulsing sound, like the weightless heartbeat of the air drumming at a snail's pace.

Naruto, in his chakra cloak, one and a half tails out with the second rapidly shrinking sat on the floor of his apartment. He had his hand locked with his Grandfathers, the golden aura traveling thickly up his arm and disappearing beneath Hirofumi's skin. In about half a minute he had only a faint aura remaining before that too was gone.

Naruto let out a small puff of air. It wasn't out of depletion or anything it was just a weird sensation that came from transferring chakra like that in order to keep his Grandfather from running out. Now the spirit should have more than enough to last him the whole day and maybe then some.

They let go and Naruto stood up, he could already feel Kurama gathering more chakra to let out into his system for when he's ready.

"Well then I guess that should do me then" said Hiro, briefly glancing at his hand before looking up at his standing Grandson.

"Yeah it should" said Naruto nodding, he frowned and pointed demandingly at the ghost "just don't go getting yourself popped okay!".

Hiro inclined his head slightly "don't worry Naruto" he said, reassuringly with a smile curving his lips "I'm not one of your Shadows Clones".

Naruto nodded "well that's goo-hey!" he yelled catching the jab a second after. The ghost smirked. Naruto stuck out his tongue and the white haired man shook his head gently at the childish response. The Uzumaki straightened up "well I better go. You'll-"

"Catch up" interrupted the ghost "I'll leave after you, keep out of sight of any patrolling Shinobi and make my way to the stadium that's...that way?" he asked, pointing in the suspected direction of the building. Naruto nodded "good, I'll be there, you won't notice me...but I'll be there. Promise".

Naruto smiled brightly "great!" he near shouted as he began making his way to the door, fully dressed and ready for combat. "I'll not see you then!" he called back before pulling open his door and leaving.

In the now empty apartment, Hirofumi reclined back, his shoulders pressed against the plain wall. He smiled at the door that his grandson had just walked out of. That smile dropped, slowly like a sinking boat into dark waters. His eyes seemed to grow a little heavy before sharpening into the kinda look that could make any seasoned ninja drop their kunai and run for the border without food or rest.

" _I've got still got that bad feeling"_

Out in the village, Naruto was leaping between rooftops, an orange and yellow blur to the untrained eye. He was grinning like a moron on sugar, he was so excited about today, it was a big day. Not just because it was the third round, not just because he would get to fight and show off, not just because he could become a Chunin. But because if he plays it just right he'll finally learn who his father is, a lifelong yearning could finally be fulfilled.

" _I can do this!"_ he thought, this promise that to him might as well have been made of unbreakable steel.

The journey almost felt impossibly short because before Naruto even knew it he was already soaring through the air on his next bound and landing right before the giant red walls of Konoha stadium. The Entrance right before.

He strolled on in. The day briefly hidden from him by the dark hallway as he made his way out into the center field where he found everyone waiting.

Sasuke, looking as cool a cucumber like most days, gave him a brief glance and a nod before facing back forward.

Sakura looking worlds of anxious, her disobeying greens eyes occasionally glancing over to her future opponent with trepidation.

Garra looking bored, but radiating his inveterate blood lust like a thick black aura around him.

Hinata seeming nervous, her body twitching every once and a while with the urge to fidget.

Shino...unreadable.

Neji looking...focused.

Haku, his arm no longer in a sling and lightly smiling, not even seeming like a guy who was about to battle it out.

Junichi...just standing and giving zero away.

Shikamaru seeming annoyed, bored, sleepy and was slouching with a groan not leaving him but painted painfully clearly on his face.

Samu looking plain out right cool in how she was feeling right now.

Zaku twitching with anticipation.

Dosu hunched over, occasionally giving a dry grunt, looking alert, very alert.

Naruto got in line with everyone, taking place beside Sasuke, now completing Team Seven that stood together.

The stadium was packed to the brim, the sound of chatter echoing off the walls as people took their seats throughout. Nobles, merchants and other important investors could be spotted, standing out in certain ways, clothing, styles, ways they carried themselves. All kinds of people seemed to be here today to watch the Chunin exams, families, couples, random civilians, Shinobi enthusiasts, patriots of Konoha.

Familiar faces could be spotted around the front of the audience, Jonin Sensei's, Kakashi included and the ones for all the other competitors and their teammates who didn't make it through and more. Though Naruto did notice one missing, he could spot Kin from the Sound Team there but not their creepy Jonin Sensei.

The Uzumaki felt a chill run through him and up his back. He shook it off, he needed to focus.

Suddenly the whole stadium started cheering, thrilled and excited for the start of the final stage of the Chunin exams.

 _"Wow sure are tonnes of people here"_

 **"Hmm seems so"** rumbled Kurama from deep within.

Naruto nearly smiled _"let's give them a show, what do you say?"_ he felt the huge grin, he could almost see it coming from the chakra fox.

In a blur of speed a man appeared before the line up of Chunin wannabes. He wore a basic Jonin get up, a bandanna with straight brown hair coming to about his jaw and framing his face, brown eyes with a senbon held in his mouth.

"Hello I am Genma Shiranui and I will be your Chunin Proctor for this stage of the exam" he announced, hands in his pockets as he stood before the line up of Genin.

There was a bit of confusion amongst the line up at the appearance of a new proctor. Naruto asked about this but all he got was that Hayate couldn't make it. Everyone thought that it must have something to do with the Jonin's poor looking health, though Genma and many others knew the truth that Gekko Hayate won't be proctoring any more exams ever again.

* * *

Hiruzen, the Third Hokage sat above the stadium atop the middle of the three massive stadium balconies in his private lookout. He was seated on a purple stone chair, close to being called a throne in size but nothing so grandeur. The old Fire-Shadow was stressed, his mind constantly trying to imagine what Orochimaru's next move might be.

It worried him as much as it interested him. He crafted a fine ninja in that boy but also a very dangerous criminal, he felt proud and disgusted at what he had made. Proud at how skilled and talented he had become and sickened at what he had turned into steadily over the years.

Hiruzen didn't have his pipe today, a subtle showing at how on edge he was. He imagined only the likes of Jiraiya or his old friend Danzo would spot this change in his demeanour. Hiruzen was ready, ready to fight, ready to kill, ready to do whatever it takes to put a stop to all this. He might be old but that didn't make him, the oldest of the Hokage's any less dangerous.

The situation troubled him deeply. Orochimaru, leader of the Sound Village working together with the Sand Village. How had it come to this? Could the village take another attack like this? This village, his beloved home had lost so much over the decades. The Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, various great ninja, the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, the Fourth all died decades younger than him, then there was the damage that the Kyubbi attack did. Finally most recent, the Uchiha.

Heavy losses each one of them.

Another attack on such a scale, what kind of damage will that bring. Could they manage to recover, will the other villages stave off any attempt on them? Hiruzen could only pray that none of the other village's were looking for a war.

"Well hello Lord Hokage"

Hiruzen raced out of his thoughts to address his first guest. He smiled brightly, it wasn't fake, it was entirely real. After all how could anyone not smile truly in the presence of such a lovely looking lady? "Well Hello Lady Mizukage, please come take a seat!".

Mei smiled and took the offer gracefully and sat on the purple stone chair right beside the Third. She held out a hand to Hiruzen "it's an honour to meet you finally, Hiruzen Saratobi, I've heard quite a lot about you".

The Hokage took her hand and gave it a gentle shake "ahh really? Well I've heard a bit about you too, Mei Terumi, you were the leader of the rebellion correct? And successfully overthrew the previous Mizukage".

Mei nodded "yes, I am indeed" she let go of his hand, her smile fading "it was not an easy victory".

Hiruzen nodded and leant back in his chair, he hummed "I imagine not, but it seems like it was not in vain, your village still stands and now here you are, your village taking part in these exams" he smiled at her "and I wish your village luck". He gestured down below to the two mist boys "I saw them in the preliminaries, fine young ninja, especially that Haku, he has some interesting techniques".

The smile returned to Mei's face, she looked down at Haku "yes he sure is, I'm glad we found him when we did". She turned her attention back to the old Fire-Shadow, her eyes hard and almost demanding to the Hokage. "Lord Third after the exams are over I would like it if we could discuss something in private".

Hiruzen was silent for a minute debating this over, he imagined that whatever she wanted to talk about they would have to discuss _much_ later. After this threat has passed. Though he nodded "yes, that would be fine".

Mei nodded and sat back in her chair.

Not long after that, the Kazekage arrived.

After their brief and barely friendly exchange, Hiruzen stood, channelled chakra into his throat and decided to get this exam started.

* * *

"...and so if I so choose and deem the match done I will step in and call it" finished Genma explaining the rules that were exactly like the preliminaries: merely a reminder. He gestured to Neji and Hinata "you two stay, the rest of you go".

And so off everyone went but on passing Naruto leant into Hinata, she was too busy completely fidgeting with her fingers to notice him before he whispered to her. "You can win this" she nearly gasped when he said this, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest.

Their eyes locked for a moment, hers scared to death, his sharp, bright and blue, less like an ocean blue and more like a flame blue that screamed eternal encouragement for her.

She smiled after a moment, a moment too late for him to see as he turned to walk on but she knew he felt it as he sent her a thumbs up on his way to the hall, that would lead to the stairs to the participant's balcony.

And like that, she stopped shaking, stopped fidgeting, stopped being scared long enough to focus.

 _"You can win this"_ she thought, imagining her own voice as Naruto's to give it the punch that only his voice could really give such simple words of support.

She breathed deep, letting her eyes fall shut and breathed a little deeper, and a little more and kept going until she felt like she could drown from the very air in her lungs and let it all out in one big hushed breath. With that she turned, sharp and opened her eyes, putting on her most fierce look of unflinching determination that her dormant eyes could manage.

All that did was put an amused smirk on her cousin's face.

"Oh, what's this? The young Heiress thinks she can win" the amused looked dropped like water into ice "that won't happen, you cannot beat _me,_ once a failure always a failure". Hinata refused to flinch, she would not let these words like daggers hurt her.

 _"You can win this"_

"That is all you are and that is all you'll ever be! A loser, unable to do anything right" his voice seemed to rise in anger "it's a miracle you ever made it here, maybe you would have made it even further if it wasn't me you had to face now" he smirked, his tone evened out back into a flat sheet of ice "but you are fated to fail here".

His verbal assault hurt, but she would not let it stop her from winning. "Your wrong Neji" she argued, her voice clear even though soft, the older Hyuga inclined his head to this "I'm not a failure and I'm gonna prove it".

He sighed mockingly "how?".

A few veins bulged around her eyes, and when she spoke her voice became little more hard than soft "by beating you".

Like the wind his smirk was gone, replaced by a displeased flat line.

There was a harsh gust of wind that blew through the stadium, kicking up dirt and dust and creating a small tornado around the cousins. They didn't flinch as this happened, they continued to stare at each other, one glaring and the other staring back with the closest thing she had to fearlessness.

As if receiving a signal they each took the stance of the Gentle Fist Style, their Byakugan activating with bulging veins and an outline of irises. The Chakra systems of each other becoming clear to them, the world in front expanding and wrapping around them into a dome of vision that expanded until they could see _everyone_ in the stadium.

Hinata flinched inside at the sight of her father and sister staring down at her.

Neji glared at the sight of Hiashi and all the other members of the main house.

Hinata smiled inside at the sight of her team, the sight of Sakura, the sight of Sasuke and of course the sight of Naruto, staring down at her with a smile that didn't doubt her victory in the slightest. She wondered to herself how he could do that right now, how he could look at her like that, why he had so much faith in her when she had hardly any in herself.

She suspected that with Naruto Uzumaki it had always been like that really. She says she can't activate her Byakugan with no hands he says she definitely can! She says she doesn't have the strength to run up and down the hills in Konoha twenty time he says she can! She says she can't hurt another person he Henges into her father and she explodes, proving she can...very well in fact!

She can't stop the smile from curving the corners of her mouth, she contains the little giggle that wants to come out. Why does he always manage to do that to her? Make her believe in herself? manage to cease her self-doubt? able to make her try things she is often too afraid to do? She guesses it's what Naruto was to her, a source of strength for her, inspiration.

When she thinks back a lot of her paintings do have a lot of Orange and yellow in them. That was an embarrassing thought she decided to beat epically down as fast as possible followed by shutting out that annoying teasing voice in the back of her head.

Genma looked between the two clan members, interested on how _this_ was gonna play out. "Begin when your ready" he said, the senbon tipping in his mouth before he stepped back.

The moment the proctor's foot made the first tap back the two cousins kicked off, their Byakugan widened, chakra rushed to their fingers and they clashed in a flurry of rapid hand strikes.

Hinata sent out a palm to Neji's chest but he batted it away with a backhand and sent out two deadly fingers, coming down like a pair of needles on Hinata's shoulder but she pulled back. She strikes for his countered arm but he retracts it. Neji attacks with a palm but Hinata leans back, going nearly completely horizontal before snapping back up and throwing herself back into the fray.

This game of attack, deflection and counter continued for a few more seconds until Hinata missed, at the last instant of attempting to block Neji's palm slipped passed. It was inches away from dealing her a fatal blow to the chest when she ducked under. If Hinata was not born to the Hyuga clan she wouldn't have ever seen the ambushing kick coming to know to fall back, but she was and managed to avoid a jaw snapping blow, Neji's foot missing her by less than an inch.

Hinata flipped back and came to a graceful landing, clumsy in the eyes of higher Hyugas but she didn't care. Neji was scowling at her, he looked both angry and something that seemed like surprised. Hinata imagined he was probably thinking that this match would be over by now, but either party had yet to hurt the other.

The most notable look of surprise she could see on the face of a Hyuga was not on Neji but instead on her sister, Hanabi. She ignored it, letting her dome shrink as she let her eyes rest.

"You've actually improved somewhat" commented her cousin, standing straight and still, his veins to lessening in number.

Hinata stood straight, relaxing her posture, she could react with the distant now between them. She nodded, the acknowledgement of her improvement, begrudging or not filled her with slight happiness. "I've been training hard for this, Neji, to prove I'm not a failure".

Neji smiled at that, the expression nothing warm or kind, just dryly amused "the look of despair when you see it was all for nothing is just gonna be great".

She flinched, she couldn't help it, that was just so cruel for even him to say. "Neji" she whispered out, her hurt carried in his name.

He shook his head, seeming to find it funny. "Hinata you can't win, it may be hard to accept but that is your destiny here, you were born weak that is just how it is" his brow creased, anger and disdain rose from within him "I, on the other hand, was born strong, gifted" even though he said this egotism and arrogance where the further things in his words. His hands clenched into fists at his sides "despite my strength and talent I was born destined to live my life trapped while you live free, but weak and yet with power over me".

Guilt and sadness wrapped itself around Hinata's insides at hearing all this, she knew about it, about her cousin's and all the branch families burdens. It just made it all more painfully clear when hearing it leave her cousin's mouth. "I'm sorry Neji" his eyes narrowed on her, she looked back with eyes threatening to spill tears "I'm sorry we were born in different places, you would have made a better heir than me".

He snuffed at her but she pressed on, she blinked away her tears "but I am gonna change the Hyuga!" she said, nearly shouting but the walls of the stadium carried her declaration throughout the area, echoing it.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this. As did all Hyuga present.

All was silent between them, until a chuckle broke it, this little chuckle began to rise until it was full blown laughter. Hinata had never been more unnerved by her cousin in her life as she watched him just hold his ribs as he laughed at her like one of her old bullies.

After a few seconds more he stopped, stood straight once more and was left with a smirk on his face. "How utterly foolish" he said, his words like a slaps to the face "change the clan, as if that could ever happen, our clan does not know the meaning of change".

Hinata shook her head furiously "your wrong, we can change!".

"No!" cut in Neji, taking a step forward "our clan is destined to stay how it is, we are destined to forever remain as two separate families, one that rules, one that despises its rulers, an heiress that's a failure destined to be surpassed by her superior younger sister and a prodigy forever trapped in a prison unable to spread his wings". He shook his head "you Hinata cannot change that, you are a destined failure, you fail where it truly matters".

Hinata...glared, her teeth clenched _"I will not fail!"_ "you say you will win" Neji perked at that statement "you believe you're destined to beat me, well I believe you are wrong".

Neji shrugged "doesn't matter what you believe, everyone is born with a destiny, I may be trapped but I am a winner, you may be free but you are a loser".

"What happens if a destined loser beats a destined winner?" asked Hinata, as she smoothly fell back into the Juken stance. Neji cocked an eyebrow at the question "do you know what I think happens, I believe both those people's destinies change and they become free to make their own decisions in life".

Her Byakugan flared to life "I'm gonna show you Neji that I have changed, that I'm no longer the failure I once was and the only way I can do that is by beating you!".

Neji frowned at that and his Byakugan bloomed "that won't happen! I can't be beaten by a failure so stop acting like I can!".

Neji moved, a fast an angry blur as he sprinted at Hinata and struck out with pointed fingers. Hinata stood her ground and moved around the limb as Neji came to a stop and went for his upper shoulder, he spun out of the way and went for the back of her arm and leg. She moved her arm out of the way but hissed when he still struck a point in her leg. She gritted her teeth as she pulled her leg away and tried to kick him, but he smirked, blocked the kick and pushed it aside.

Hinata pushed back trying to create some distant between them but Neji wouldn't let her go. He started attacking furiously, trying to hit her where ever he could and she tried with all her might to keep that from happening. The point closed in her leg ached but she ignored that, she couldn't loose focus not with Neji so close and so eager to see her lose.

She moved her body back, this way and that way out of the reach of palms and chakra stabbing fingers, she deflected all that made it too close. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Neji frowned and glared before flipping back, Hinata gasped and avoided the uppercutting foot. Neji landed on his feet and pounced forward at the open Hinata.

Hinata struck out, a palm aimed for Neji's head aimed for his chin but he tilted his head aside and ducked. Hinata gagged as she felt the air leave her along with the ground, her flight was short and the harsh ground and rocky dust soon greeted her shoulder as she skidded along on her side. The ground tore at her jacket, covering it in dust and turning the left sleeve into a half rag.

Her world shrank and narrowed back to normal as she lost her hold on her Byakugan, she held her aching stomach and could already taste blood. Neji hit her hard, probably some internal bleeding if the coppery taste in her mouth was anything to go by. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Neji looking over at her from a few meters away, he really sent her flying.

She willed her body to move, reminding herself of Naruto's words as she did, even as doubt began to whisper in her head. It hurt, it did, this was the true Juken, the power to attack internally and do damage to the organs. What they used in the preliminaries was not this, it was gentler and more of just a paralysing form, this one was meant to cripple and kill.

This was why the Hyuga was so feared.

Neji frowned at the sight of her, his jaw clenched and his gaze intense even with his relaxed Dojutsu. He stepped forward as the Heiress began to push herself up feebly, a small trail of blood running down from her lips. Neji frowned harder at the sight, the sight of a defeated girl who refused to stay down and call quits, the sight of a failure trying so hard to change the inevitable.

There was a part of him, a small part that respected that but the rest of him was just simply annoyed. He sighed "just give up, it's over, you've lost with the damage I've dealt you".

"No!" was the instant response as she forced a leg under herself.

Neji was surprised by that, not by the word but more by the way it came out of her with such simple defiance. "No?" he asked, confused, how could she believe she still stood any chance of beating him?.

"No" she repeated and looked up "I will not give up, I will not cave to your vision of me losing, Neji"

Neji scoffed "destiny has alr-"

"To hell with destiny!" she shouted, Neji and many were shocked by how simply angry she seemed. She was, Hinata was angry, angry with all this talk about destiny and fate deciding things for her, for him, for everyone! Hinata didn't believe a word of that and she hated that her cousin was so consumed by this fatalism and was letting it dictate his life.

She forced herself to ignore the agony in her stomach and rose up and straightened her back. Neji stared back at her, his features schooled. "To hell with fate, we can make our own destiny we just have to choose who we want to be".

Neji sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head "you truly are a fool" his eyes snapped open "I am tired of all your idiotic talk!".

Neji raced forward, Hinata breathed deep _"focus"_ and relaxed her body and let her chakra flow _"focus my chakra"_.

Neji struck out for her chest, aimed at her heart and the sound of impact resounded throughout the stadium. Everyone held their breaths. Neji stared in complete shock as his hand stopped inches away "this is-!"

 **'Kaiten!'**

Hinata rotated, her chakra roared out from her Tenketsu in a blue and white dome shaped tornado and Neji was blown away by the initial burst. Neji rolled and bounced off the ground, the chakra wall having hit him like a hundred punches all at once. Though even still he found his way back on his feet and brought himself to a stop before momentum naturally left him. He watched with wide disbelieving eyes at the dome, complete, tearing a shallow crater into the ground.

A second later it broke up like a tornado that road its course and Hinata spun to a smooth halt.

" _I can't believe it"_ thought Neji, his wide eyes shrank into glaring slits, his teeth ground together. He couldn't believe this failure mastered the Kaiten as well, when did she do it? was it during the month like him? Before? Does she know any more of the main households precious techniques?

Similar thoughts were raising through the heads of both his uncle and second cousin. Hiashi stared with wide eyes at his eldest child, wondering when his daughter had grown so strong. He felt doubt beginning to worm its way through him, he looked over to his youngest and saw utter shock and confusion stricken on her face. The clan head started questioning the past, questioning his eldest daughters strength _"has she been hiding her strength from me?"._

"So you know the Kaiten then" said Neji as he stood back up with some effort.

Hinata smiled, impressed that had caught him so off guard _"seems he's not invincible after all"_ "yeah I learned it, wasn't easy but I did".

He smirked "benefits of being in the main house".

Hinata didn't say anything to that, not in the mood for another argument or verbal attack and just rushed him.

Neji growled at this, lifted his arms and met her, deflecting her first palm. She wouldn't win, destiny wouldn't allow it, his destiny wouldn't allow it. He turned with his deflection and went to sweep her legs out from under her, Hinata hopped over this. Neji spun back to his feet and brought his leg out in a reverse kick for the still descending Hyuga's ribs.

Hinata saw this coming and grabbed the leg pushing it down under her and then used it to springboard herself up and over her cousin. Neji tracked her easy, he was briefly shocked by her little manoeuvre. He smirked and spun and then spun again and again and again until he was a total grey and chestnut-brown blur.

Hinata was still airborne when it began to emerge and take form, she let her instincts take command while her mind was still reeling from shock. She spun in mid-air rushing to get her own rotation up. Neji's formed first and ground into her half-formed Kaiten, ripping it apart, sending the sound of bursting chakra ringing throughout the stadium.

Hinata was sent soaring from the centre of her Jutsu a moment later with a few new bruises and scrapes and a nasty ringing in her ears. She flipped in the air righting herself and landed on skidding feet, leaving two faint trails of dust in her wake. She watched in shock and wonder as Neji came to a smooth spinning and somewhat effortless stop compared to her own.

He smirked in what could only be described as satisfaction. "Amazing" was all Hinata could say, without a doubt, it was "you learned the Kaiten?".

Neji snuffed "yeah, well I reversed engineered it since the main house keeps it's teachings a closely kept secret so I had to learn it on my own". This explanation only amazed Hinata further, she felt her respect and admiration for her cousin deepen.

"You truly are a genius Neji" she breathed out, a smile on her face that only made him squint at her.

"Yes" he said, his head falling, his voice quieting "a pity I will never be free".

Hinata shook her head "no Neji" she said, her hand reaching forward to him "you will be free I promise, I'll change our clan".

The older Hyuga gritted his teeth _"how can she keep saying that? it's impossible!"_ his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth gritted together. He leant forward dangerously, his eye filled with nothing but anger and hatred for the one right before him, the look of a prisoner's resentment. She looked back into that gaze with the opposite of what his was.

Neji sprinted in, so did Hinata, a trail of fresh blood escaping from her mouth. They met in the middle and clashed rapidly, palms colliding and being batted away and avoided. Their arms steadily disappearing into blurs, cutting through the air, leaving blue chakra trails momentarily hanging in the air. They moved, stepping around each other searching for an opening furiously as they tried to one up the other.

Neji couldn't believe any of this. The failure before him was still standing and he was having to try, as in put in effort to beat her. How had it come to this? how had it reached the point where he had to fight her seriously? What had changed? _"has she changed?"_.

Impossible, ludicrous, inconceivable, people cannot change! everyone is born with a predecided destiny and he had seen Hinata's. She was born the failure of their clan, her sister was born the winner, it was just how it was. So then how was this happening? luck, it was a fluke that was all this was, nothing more. She learned the Kaiten: merely the benefits that come with being born in the main house nothing special at all.

This was all just a one off, Neji will still win and prove her ideology false, prove all those fools that believe they can defy their destiny wrong by crushing this little pest who believes she has the power change things.

Neji saw the flash of pain that crossed over Hinata's features, saw the slight stagger in her next strike and smirked. He brutally slapped that palm away, and the next and moved in _close._ "You are done" was all he spoke before he started powering into her. Hinata only had time to gasp and look panicked before he started unleashing.

He started slamming chakra points shut in random, hurting her internally as he went before slamming a final palm into her chest, making her cough up more blood than ever before. At this point most of her weight was being supported by that same palm that just slapped her with merciless finality. Hinata stared at Neji with heartbreak and Neji stared back without mercy and something else fading in the corner of his eye. Maybe that was once a hope that she was sparking in him.

He withdrew his palm and Hinata fell to her knees. Her vision shrank beyond normal, becoming hazy and increasingly dim, all of her torso hurt like nothing else. Breathing was a burden now, her tongue could taste nothing but her own blood. Naruto's supportive words died _with that final blow "I can't win"_ she thought, her eyes burned with a wet something. She hated the feeling of her own tears at times like this, times when she was hopeless to do anything.

"I told you" came the voice of her cousin, cutting through the dull world around her like a knife "once a failure alwa-"

"SHUT UP!"

If Neji voice was a knife then that was a bomb. Hinata jerked her head to the side sluggishly and painfully lifted it to look up.

Naruto glared down, nothing but total fury on his face after watching this match, after watching Hinata get torn into, after watching her trying to help this guy and all he did was spit on it each and every time. He pointed at Neji "you!" the older Hyuga raised an eyebrow to the Uzumaki.

 _"The boy with strange chakra"_

"How dare you treat Hinata like that, who gives you the right to say people can't change, that people can't make their own destiny!" shouted Naruto, gripping the rail as he fought to keep himself put.

Neji scoffed at Naruto and pointed down "this is why" Hinata flinched when he pointed at her "she acted like it was possible, like she had changed, like she could beat me and now look at her, she can't do anything other than accept her _fate_ " his voice lowered becoming a _near whispe_ r "like we all can".

Neji turned, and glared down, his Byakugan telling Hinata everything, this was it.

It was over.

She had Lost.

She had failed like she always has.

Neji drew back his hand, his fingers glowing for the finishing blow. She closed her eyes, the world went black and she resigned herse _lf "I failed, I'm sorry Neji, I'm sorry Naruto"._

"NO! HINATA YOU CAN WIN!"

Against her own shattered will her eyes snapped open, tears being sent out in microdroplets into the air before her and her Dojutsu awoke on its own and she saw Naruto. His hands cupped around his mouth shouting for her to not give up. She could see Neji's hand coming in. For some reason, despite the pain, despite her hope gone, there was a fire inside her that wanted to win. It wasn't there a second ago but it was there now.

So she moved, the hand missed inches from her head and sliced through some of her purple locks. Neji was shocked, utterly flabbergasted at how she managed to move like that. She pushed forward, uppercutting him with a balled up fist snapping his head back and kicked him away.

She stood up as Neji regained himself and took a new stance, everything hurt as she did but it was choked out by the fire burning within her chest. Neji shook his head and just like the Kaiten couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinata glared with tear stained eyes, her lips held in a firm red stained line "you're in my range of division".

Was all she said before she rushed in closing the few feet of distance as nothing but a streak. Neji tried to dodge, tried to counter, but that only spared him a few points. Hinata was simply too fast to avoid, the technique giving each strike purpose that allowed her to maximise her speed and attack prowess.

In less than half a minute Hinata completed the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms finishing with an air stealing strike to the chest that sent Neji onto his back.

Hinata breathed a sigh, he breathes rough a she looked down at her unmoving cousin. He looked up at her through squinting eyes, trying to move but he couldn't. She closed too many chakra points, paralysed too much of his body, she kept the blows as nothing lethal.

She couldn't bring herself to do to him what he did to her.

Hinata, panting, gasping for air, searched for her next words. After a second they found her before she found them "I-I win". The words hit her cousin like the final nail in a coffin and he looked at her like a man who just watched the sky split open. She smiled, the smile wasn't what it should have been at that moment, smug, victorious, ecstatic. It was just relieved and happy.

Genma stood between them, appearing simply out of thin air, his senbon tipped up and he smiled impressed at the weird sight of a half dead girl having beaten a Hyuga a year her senior. He pointed to Hinata "this match goes to Hinata Hyuga".

The stadium all but exploded in cheers, the noise washed over Hinata like a wave, drowning out the noise of everything else, even her own laboured breathing. Though there was one noise that breached through, a mighty _out of rhythm thump!_ that echoed out from her centre and with it came pain, then a cough blocked by her hand. She removed her hand and looked at it with distant eyes, the pale skin of her palm was now slick with blood.

 _"oh..."_

That was the only thought that went through her mind, she knew that she should have been freaking out but she was just too _tired_ for that right now.

She looked at Genma who was looking with well-held panic at the sight of her. The corners of her vision blurred.

She looked down at Neji, his gaze was wide too mouth parted unmoving. Her vision began to swirl and her sense of the world was fading.

She felt weightless, her view of her cousin suddenly became a few of the blue sky. As she was falling she thought she heard something. She felt herself hit something, something too soft to be the ground and a tad warmer also. Her blurry vision of the sky become invaded by new colours that were all too familiar and she smiled.

"Naruto, I won, thank you for believing in me"

With that, her world went black and void.

* * *

Naruto held his unconscious friend, his shroud dissipating into wisps of golden chakra. She didn't look good and he was scared, but she was smiling. He gently laid her down and turned to Genma with pleading eyes.

The proctor nodded "don't worry medics will be here in a second to take her" Naruto nodded and turned to the downed Neji and glared something fierce.

Naruto stomped over to him and loomed over him. The Hyuga looked up, the usual sharp eyes unfocused and Naruto wondered if he could even see him. He shook that thought away, he was a Hyuga, of course the bastard could see him.

"Are you happy now!?" he asked, the urge to kick him briefly shot through Naruto but he ignored it. Neji said nothing and that just made him even angrier "what you did to Hinata was uncalled for, you didn't have to hurt her like that!" he pointed down at Neji "look at you! she didn't hurt like you did her". Naruto's fist clenched and he ground his teeth together looking ready to snap "she was just trying to help you! it's all she ever wanted! all she ever wanted was for you to stop hating her!".

Neji said nothing, his eyes wandered aimlessly. They found their way back up to Naruto "she..." the Uzumaki waited, evening his breathing, the Hyuga's voice sounded weak "beat me". His lips twisted into something "the destined failure defeated the destined winner, it feels like a...rabbit having beaten an eagle" a disturbing chuckle left his lips, Naruto's face crinkled at the noise "how ludicrous that is".

"Yeah but she beat you" growled Naruto "she changed her so-called destiny, something you thought was impossible, you thought she was a failure and she beat you, a winner, so what does that make her now?".

Neji looked lost "I...do not know".

Naruto kneeled down to him "I'll tell you!" his blues eyes bored into Neji, locking their gaze as he pointed where he knew she was laying "it makes her Hinata Hyuga! like she's always been! Fate has never decided a damn thing for her, every choice she made was her own, she's always walked her own path! sure she was been as a loser but she worked to get passed that, she didn't resign herself to some fate like you did".

Neji's eyes widened a fraction as Naruto's words struck him _"never resigned herself"._

Naruto stood back up when he sensed an approach and saw medics coming, a doctor and a nurse with a pair of stretchers being carried by four Chunin. Naruto got out of their way and watched intensively as they placed Hinata on her stretcher carefully, he gave Neji a brief glance. Worry raced through him as he watched them take Hinata away, hoping, praying she would make a full recovery after what her cousin so mercilessly did to her.

With a final sigh Naruto turned to leave the field. He walked back at a normal pace but there was a sluggishness to it, he wondered if maybe it would have been better if he didn't try and push Hinata like that. Was it his fault she got hurt like that, he furiously shook his head, Hinata wouldn't like him thinking like that.

 _"Naruto I won, thank you for believing in me"_

She was grateful that he believed in her and he was, well, happy that she was happy, that she had won, that she had kicked that Neji's ass and proven him dead wrong. Naruto weakly smiled, still it sucked that she had to get so beaten up though. He was off the pitch and rounded the corner to the stairs but stopped when he encountered a familiar face.

"Hey Naruto" said Shikamaru, hands in his pockets. There was a look in his eyes that washed away the slight gorm that was usually there, he looked oddly focused, the more keen observer might even say determined.

It was all this that made Naruto stutter in his haste to respond to the greeting "oh hey Shikamaru".

The eyes of the Nara narrowed the most minute amount "hey Naruto can I ask you something?".

Naruto was confused on why he felt the need to ask him if he could ask him something but he shrugged "sure."

Shikamaru nodded and took a step down, his approach almost careful until he was standing only three feet away. He groaned, moaned, murmured and sighed like he really didn't want to know something but felt compelled to find out.

"Are you the Kyubbi?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **This chapter was not easy to make, trying to imagine two users of the Gentle Fist fighting was such a pain. All that poking, slapping and spinning, not to mention trying to imagine how two people with such an extreme field of vision would react to things, _groan!_ such a pain but I think it turned out alright.**

 **Also if this chapter felt like it read smoother than expected again that's thanks to my roommate who I all but passively nagged to proofread this for me.**

 **Any here's some responses to reviews**

 **SorceressEternityIII-** Well I hope you'll go back and read the preliminaries, I tried to mix the matches up a bit but I can't say if I did anything particularly special or unique.

 **GinHanelle-** I'm happy you're enjoying it so far, yeah Snowflake is awesome and I still think about that little history between Hinata and Naruto, I could totally see Naruto doing something like that and paying for it fully. Anyway I hope I continue to satisfy.

 **Brightheart10-** I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to give them some time to just have a mundane moment of peace, of Hiro just doing something very normal, them all getting together and having, well a family dinner in the privacy of Naruto's home.

 **blasterdog-** I hope so and I hope you liked this one

 **MawVax-** It was nice to write and something I really wanted to fit in there while I had the chance

 **buterflypuss-** thanks as always for the positive review, though I await the day you say bad chap with much trepidation

 **Thank you all for your reviews, every one of them has helped me in some way (with the exception of a random crazy Christian nut job) or has just helped me know that people are actually enjoying it in their own way. So I hope you'll all continue to leave comments and reviews.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a short one until then silverknight out.**


	42. Chunin Underwhelmed

Naruto CH41: Chunin Underwhelmed

Asuma sat down, reclining in his seat as he puffed on his cigarette.

He turned to the person beside him and smiled "so your little pupil won huh?"

Kurenai nodded, a worried frown creasing her flawless features "indeed, though she sustained a lot of injuries" she gripped the hem of her battle dress tightly "I should go check on her soon so I don't miss Shino's match".

Asuma nodded, his cigarette pointing up "don't worry, Konoha has some of the best medics in the world, she'll be fine". Kurenai smiled faintly at his reassurance. The bearded Jonin smirked "though it was kinda cute seeing how that Naruto kid swooped in and saved her from falling like that".

At the mention of the blonde Genin Kurenai gave a strange look "yeah".

Asuma raised an eyebrow at her behaviour "are you worried" she seemed to subtly tense at his question "hmm, can't blame you, Jinchuuriki are a worrisome thing for any village" he whispered. He leant in "I hear his progression is unprecedented though" the Genjutsu master perked up, a question in her ruby eyes "at the Preliminaries he displayed a single tail and now there are rumours circling saying he has control over _three_ ".

Kurenai's beautiful eyes became wide with shock inspired awe "three? Is this true?" Asuma shrugged, it was but a rumour but his sources were reliable so he wouldn't be surprised if it did ring true. But he bets it will still be a sight to behold. _"Three tails"_ thought Kurenai, unsure on how to feel about such a thing.

She wondered if such a rapid rate of growth should be permitted, tapping into such a fierce power like the Kyubbi's at such a ripe age could be dangerous and if there's single slip up the results could be catastrophic. Her hands tensed at the thought of the Kyubbi getting _out_ , the death and destruction that could emerge. A cold shiver ran right through her.

"And that's not all too" Kurenai resisted snapping her head to him and instead gently turned, she followed Asuma's gaze and found him staring at the back of Kakashi. His eyes were something less humoured now "I here that Kakashi made a discovery about his Uchiha pupil" he paused to take a drag "that he's the one".

It took a second for it click on what he was talking about, and when it did Kurenai couldn't help the small hitch in her breath. "As he done anything about it?" she asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Apparently he took him to the Hokage but after that I'm not sure".

Kurenai bit her lip as chilling thoughts ran through her mind "those two, Naruto and Sasuke are gonna fight...this could be bad". Asuma didn't disagree.

He stretched "maybe so, but it should be interesting to watch" he chuckled. Kurenai wondered how he could even manage a laugh at a time like this. "I'll tell you though I don't envy Kakashi that's for sure, those two sound like a handful, a real pair of pains in the ass". Despite herself the ruby eyed Jonin smiled and chuckled at this, they indeed did sound like a year's worth of headaches.

* * *

Kakashi was leaning on the railing overlooking the field, deep in thought.

If he had to decide between which upcoming match troubled him the most he would say the match between Sakura and Garra hands down. She has grown a lot over the past month, yes, but this Garra was...something else, something she wasn't, a killer, someone filled with pure bloodlust and believes his very own existence was maintained from the deaths of those that he kills. He wasn't gonna tell her not to fight, he just hopes she makes it out alive and in one piece.

The thought of Sakura dying placed a heaviness in his chest, like the feeling of a small cold boulder and he sighed, a quiet noise that most wouldn't pick up.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" the elite turned to the voice and found it to be a face he hadn't seen in a month.

"Oh Yugito how nice to see you again" greeted Kakashi, hands in his pockets. She seemed to be waiting for him to answer her question. Kakashi thought about remaining silent but shrugged "it's nothing really".

The Cloud Jonin didn't seem to buy that total lie but decided not to press the Copy-nin. She smirked "so how have you been? Did you pick up any of those books I recommended?". She stepped forward and joined him by the railing.

He eye smiled "yes, two, in fact, they were quite interesting honestly, you've got good taste".

She huffed at that "you don't have to tell me that" she said, like he just pointed out the dead obvious. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a book, Kakashi recognised it instantly "your student also has good taste, I just got done reading it I'm hoping to return it when I see him" she explained, waving the book around.

Kakashi hummed "I see" he stared at the book for a moment "maybe I should give it a look" not a second after he muttered that the book was all but slammed into his chest.

He coughed as the breath was knocked out of him and stared at her in shock, wondering for an instant if he was being attacked, but no she was just looking at with wide imploring eyes. He hesitantly reached up and took the novel from her.

"Please give it back when your done I would like to return it in person"

Kakashi nodded and opened the book _"so it really was written by Jiraiya"_

* * *

"So that's how it is" said Shikamaru, sitting on the bottom few stones steps beside Naruto. Haku having already wandered by and exchanged a brief "hey" and "good luck" with Naruto. Shikamaru was quick on the uptake, putting the pieces together and seeing the situation for what it was. Man what a bother, what a troublesome village he was honestly born into.

Making a person into a prison to keep some giant beast composed of chakra locked away, and Naruto apparently wasn't even the first one too, he was like the third one or something. Man what a headache, and to make the whole thing even more of a drag he was learning to tap into that power that comes from a beast that earned the title of a walking natural disaster.

Honestly, why did Naruto Uzumaki have to be such a troublesome guy in the first place?

He thinks it has something to do with that blonde hair of his, Blondes always seem to be the ones that just like making his life the most difficult.

Shikamaru sighed heavy "man Naruto you are such a pain" the Nara waited for the Uzumaki to bite back and try yapping his ear off but nothing came, only silence. He turned and saw something that honestly made him pause. Naruto sat hunched over and looking weirdly solemn. Shikamaru understood now, to this guy this was something of a personal burden.

Shikamaru groaned and stood up "come on Naruto" the Uzumaki turned and stared up with wide focused eyes "if we don't hurry we're gonna miss the match between that Haku guy and that Zaku guy". Shikamaru trudged up the stairs and he heard Naruto hurrying up to catch up which took about half the time it took for the Nara to get up on his feet.

* * *

The crowd cheered at the sight of the start of the next match.

Genma had already called the start of the match but Haku and Zaku haven't so much as moved to attack. Haku found it kind of funny how their names sounded similar, that thought briefly made his lips curl.

Zaku was scowling at him, it wasn't hateful, it wasn't in annoyance, no it was a scowl of caution. Weary is what he was of the Yuki. He'd seen what he was capable of, he'd felt his cold side in the forest of death, he knew he was not to be taken lightly in any fashion. After all, Haku was one of those naturals at being a Shinobi.

Haku inclined his head "well are you not gonna attack?". Zaku sneered, his arms held at his sides, ready to attack.

He said nothing.

Haku sharpened his gaze "if you're scared you can just give up, call the match".

Zaku growled at this.

As the seconds of nothing went by the crowd began to grow restless. This just seemed to irritate Zaku like a hundred tiny bites, while it washed over and fell off Haku like water on a window screen.

Zaku clenched his fists and growled, trying to figure out how best to attack this guy. Haku was giving off an air of certainty that was letting the sound-nin know that he was on guard and ready to counter. Haku had that speed of his, those Jutsus in his arsenal, he needed water but wait! There was none, but he had scrolls on him so...

Zaku roared and attacked, a blast of wind shot out from his palm and rushed at Haku. The Yuki was off the ground and in the air before the wave was even halfway at him, flipping through seals. His cheeks bulged and he spat out a stream of high-pressure water. Zaku grinned madly and shot out a hand and unleashed more compressed air, but this time it was less like a wave and more like a lance.

It speared through Haku's water Jutsu with total ease and shot through the Ice user's head, bursting out of the back like a burst pipe. Everyone gasped as the boy hung limply in the air, his expression full of shock before he fell to the ground and exploded into a puddle. Zaku's grin drop like the corpse he thought he just created.

The sound-nin frantically wondered where the real Haku was. His question was answered when the sound of rolling water came from behind him and he turned and was met with the scene of a rapidly approaching tide. There was no way he could dodge it fast enough, so he pushed out his trusty arms and unleashed another hurricane force wind.

His Jutsu pushed apart the wave around him, leaving him in his own little protective bubble, water blasted apart in all directions, thrown in gallons, litres, handfuls and speckles.

When the wave was done Zaku remained unharmed and Haku stood facing him stoically. There was water everywhere, on the ground and lingering in the air. Zaku grinned "your gonna have to do better than that!".

"Very well" was all Haku said before he made a single hand sign. The water churned all around Zaku and in an instant he was surrounded on all sides by senbon crafted from Haku's water, they pointed at him from the ground and from the sky, surrounding in a multi-layered dome of glittering needles. The sound-nin stared with wide disbelieving eyes.

He understood what had happened, this kid wanted this, he wanted him to defend rather than dodge so he could have him disperse the water. Zaku was surrounded.

Haku stared without remorse and called his Jutsu with an equal lack of thereof **'Thousand Needles of Death'**

With that Haku brought down his needles. Zaku shot out his wind Jutsu but not even that could wipe them all out, he got rid of about two hundred maybe three but there were many, many more where they came from and in a few short seconds he was overwhelmed. Zaku was left covered in senbon and on shaking legs, small trails of blood marking his many small but deep wounds, his vision blurring with pain and growing exhaustion.

So it was really easy for Haku to sneak up on the man and stick one final needle in his neck and knock him out. Zaku could only stiffen and shake slightly with resistance before hitting the ground like a heavy sack, the needles reverting back to water before he hit the ground.

The crowd was silent, the match was over so quick, maybe a minute and it was over: not counting the time they spent staring each other down.

There was a disappointment in Haku, that was so easy it hurt a bit. He imagined that the Hyuga girl won't be continuing after the match she just had so he will be going straight ahead. It wasn't like Haku to hope for a fight but he was seriously hoping to fight maybe Naruto or Sasuke, maybe even that Garra...though he thought that last one to be a little insane to hope for.

Lee had been someone who pushed him to the brink and that was interesting, intense and a part of him wanted that again. Zaku had an interesting Jutsu but that was nowhere near enough to slow him down or stop him defeating him, plus Zaku didn't seem like the brightest of people, hot-headed and very direct. While Haku was acute, calm and versatile.

"Haku Yuki is the winner" declared Genma and the crowd _clap_ ped with a few weak cheers being thrown here and there, seems his audience wasn't that amazed either. Haku sighed and moved off the field back to the balcony, it was over too quick for them it seemed. It was over too quick for himself if he was being honest.

* * *

Mei smiled, she turned to the old chuckle of the third Hokage "that Genin of yours sure is something" said the old ninja.

Mei agreed, he certainly was and he kept on making her increasingly proud "he sure is indeed, he is quickly becoming the pride of our village".

Hiruzen nodded, he could see and hear the pride she felt.

The Kazekage stared down intensely at the sight, his eyes growing wider and more interested in the announcement of the next match. "Ah so the Uchiha is next, I am sure this is what the people have truly been anticipating" he said, catching the attention of his fellow Kages.

Hiruzen merely hummed at this "really?" and as if to answer his question the stadium became filled with whispers and yells of excitement. He chuckled "well it would seem you are correct".

* * *

The stadium was going nuts over the announcement of the Sasuke Uchiha fight, no one was really thinking about Naruto's place in it, everyone was mostly just pumped and itching to the see the strength of the _last_ Uchiha. The last descendant of one of Konoha's most notorious clans. The tension of it all was tangible and seemed like it could be felt bearing down on everyone, ringing in their chests as it bounced off the walls.

It was all this that greeted Sasuke and Naruto as they stepped out onto the field. On their way down they encountered two guys trying to stop or kill Naruto but that was short lived and they currently laid bruised, beaten and unconscious in the staircase.

"Man people are going nuts over you huh?" said Naruto as they wandered onto the field.

Sasuke grunted, neither pleased or displeased, his eyes scanning the crowds searching for _something_ or someone. He smirked, looking impressed "I can't find him". Naruto raised an eyebrow at this until he caught on and grinned.

"Yeah but I bet he's watching" Sasuke nodded to that before he walked ahead, passed Genma and turned to face Naruto. Naruto's grin fell into a fiery smile that stretched wide across his face.

Genma looked between them, a hundred percent certain that this was gonna be a match to remember. "Okay next match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha" the crowd cheered like this was the announcement of a life without tax. "Any objections?".

Naruto grinned "no way!"

Sasuke smirked "not at all"

Genma nodded "okay-".

* * *

Outside the walls of Konoha, hidden out of site and within the shadows of the great forests that give the village its name, danger awaited. Hidden like snakes in the grass, there was the barely concealed malice, bloodlust and hatred of hundreds upon hundreds of highly trained ninja.

All of them sharing a similar mindset, a duty. Whatever their thoughts and feelings on the matter of this attack might be were meaningless in the face of their orders. Some took and followed the orders eagerly, others not so much but they knew they had to be professional.

This was war, feelings, opinions, doubt had no place here they would only slow the operation down.

The sand village was here to save its village, wasn't it? yes! Their home was in danger of drying up and becoming one with the desert that surrounds it. Times likes this caused betrayal to become a necessary action.

They needed to back stab the tree that was draining their home of life.

Soon the dagger will be drawn and the attack will begin.

* * *

"Okay! how are we looking on that summoning circle!?"

Within the stadium, out of sight, Hirofumi stood under the cover of a Genjutsu that makes where he is particularly uninteresting to look at.

He smirked down at the match that was about to begin.

That pleasant expression was instantly swept away by the dark tickle of something at the edge of his awareness, he observed people in the seated crowd around him sensing something wrong.

Something about all this was wrong.

There was killing intent in the air, appearing and disappearing like the sparks of a lighter. He couldn't pinpoint where and who it was coming from, though he felt there was definitely more than one source.

He looked around and saw something that made him grimace to the point that his Genjutsu nearly wavered.

He could feel it in his bones, they were all in danger and he knew who was the cause of it.

Hirofumi pushed off the wall and began his hunt.

* * *

In the middle balcony, at the very back, crouched on the ground, covered in a dark cloak and wearing a white mask with red markings was an imposter.

He chuckled inside himself, staring out at the match about to happen, the mask hiding a heavily etched smirk of absolute fascination. The last Uchiha: branded with the Curse Mark of Heaven, the younger brother of an S-ranked murderer, a boy with a completely matured Sharingan was about to face off against the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. To make it even better the Jinchuriki had some accesses to its beasts power.

Kabuto thought this should be interesting, he pondered how this match might play out.

Hopefully, he won't have to give the order before all the matches were over.

* * *

"Begin!"

With a small meaningful look the Uzumaki and Uchiha charged in...

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, for some arbitrary reason. The Uzumaki couldn't explain why he did that but it felt right to shout his friends name challengingly.

Facing Sasuke like this brought an echo of some distant unexplainable feeling amongst the joy, excitement and ultimate thrill he felt pulsing through him, something akin to nostalgia and desperation. Naruto never knew why something like that always slipped in with all the other emotions, maybe something like this always just happens when a person enters a fight, whether if it's with a friend or an enemy.

"Naruto!" yelled back Sasuke with the same determined ferocity before they collided and the crowd roared.

 **Chapter End**


	43. Chunin Exchange

**Well I know its been a while, I'm sure you're all hoping its because this chapter just took so much time and effort, that I was sitting behind my computer day and night, night and day trying to make this chapter...well no work just kept me busy all day and left me knackered in the afternoon. So eventually I found the free time and energy to get back to this.**

 **Well I'm glad to be back and bring you this chapter, I hope you all who have been patiently waiting enjoy this latest chapter.**

Naruto CH42: Chunin Exchange

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other, weak trails of dust left in their wakes before they jumped and collided. Their forearms meeting with a much louder than normal _thump!_ They stared fiercely at each other for the moment that they were locked in mid-air. Ocean blue meeting sable black, both excited and determined to come through this fight as the winner.

They pushed away from each other, Naruto skidding back a few meters and kicking up dry dirt while Sasuke flipped in the air before landing cleanly on his feet. They sprinted back in, Naruto coming in with a haymaker. Sasuke redirected this and brought his own punch over the offending arm, Naruto ducked and spun bringing an elbow around for Sasuke's temple.

The Uchiha blocked this with an arm and hand, catching the elbow and kicking out, knocking Naruto's left leg out from under him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he fell back but went with it and swung a leg out, Sasuke caught his leg by the ankle and shin. Naruto applied chakra to his hands rooting himself to the ground halting Sasuke's attempt at hurling him away.

Sasuke frowned at this and more so when Naruto pulled him in by the firm grip still on his leg. Naruto kicked out with his free leg, but missed when Sasuke flipped forward and pushed himself off Naruto's leg. The Uzumaki craned his head to follow Sasuke as he sailed overhead and rolled quickly out of the way before he came landing on him. Naruto rolled to his feet and saw Sasuke's feet were surrounded by a thin screen of dust from where he landed with the intent of slamming onto Naruto's head.

Naruto drew out a Shuriken and Sasuke a kunai and they flicked them at each other, they met in the air with a loud _clank!_ Before shooting off far from their targets. During that moment Naruto had entered his first tailed state and Sasuke's eyes now glowed with his Sharingan.

Naruto grinned "getting serious, eh?".

Sasuke squinted "not just yet" said the young Uchiha before he vanished, gone completely from sight.

Naruto gasped, his head snapped up when he sensed danger above him. Sasuke had just got done finishing a familiar set of hand seals and his cheeks puffed up before he spat out a fireball triple the size of himself. Naruto's golden eyes widened and he sent out a giant claw to catch the fireball.

Or so he tried.

He had only a second to realise the fact that he had no cloak on at all before the fire from the sky came down on him. Naruto screamed soundlessly at the feeling of his flesh roasting, his hair burning away and the world around him becoming nothing but a firestorm. What was going on here? How did Sasuke move so fast? What happened to his cloak? Wasn't this a bit too much?

Wait!

Naruto, even amongst the hell of searing flames, groaned at his own slowness. He brought his roasting hands together, he hissed as his searing hands touched and formed the ram sign.

"RELEASE!"

The fire disappeared, the feeling of roasting alive vanished too and Naruto stood with his cloak flickering around him once again. He sighed at the warm tingly feeling of it being there once more.

Naruto levelled his gaze at Sasuke, or he would have if he was there. Naruto turned this way and that way trying to spot him. _"He must have concealed himself while he had me under his Genjutus"_ was Naruto's first thought. Until he felt uneasy and started focusing harder on his surroundings.

Something didn't feel right, Naruto's gave a side glance at they audience and noticed they all seemed slightly off. They looked more like a good and very realistic backdrop, they barely moved, barely said a thing or made a noise.

Naruto frowned and brought his hands together and once again performed a Kai and the world peeled away back to a louder and more lively one. The crowd's voices came flooding back in loud and thrilled and were all but on the edges of their seats compared to how the Genjutsu was portraying them.

But Naruto didn't have time to really take this in when his senses spiked and he turned his head in time to look surprised before Sasuke's pale fist decked him. Even while he was staggering back and briefly blinded by the blow Naruto lashed out with his chakra tail, deflecting the following punch while he was reeling back. Sasuke instead of resisting the counter flowed with it and rolled over the chakra limb and Naruto landing beside him.

Naruto was surprised and went to attack but wasn't fast enough, Sasuke slammed a staggering palm into Naruto's cheek and then spun around and punted Naruto in the shoulder sending him flying a few meters across the field. Naruto skidded across the ground, his travel kicking up dirt and dust, Naruto felt like he was definitely gonna have a nasty bruise on his arm later.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke, he was instantly miffed when he saw that cocky smirk on his face. "I'm still not getting serious yet" boasted Sasuke, there was a breeze that pushed through the stadium, blowing the lifted dust away and ruffling his jet black hair. Sasuke squinted and his eyes spun "and neither are you".

Naruto stared evenly at Sasuke for a moment before he grinned and climb his way back to his feet with ease. "Yeah I know" Naruto said, with an almost easy going tone as he dusted off his shoulder and arm. He darted back creating distance and began running through signs for a Jutsu. Sasuke frowned, seeing the familiar signs, he smirked and quickly ran through his own.

Their cheeks puffed out and they blew, a raging fireball emerged from Sasuke's lips and a big round missile of water came from Naruto's.

 **'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'**

 **'Water Style: Great Water Ball Jutsu!'**

This was Naruto's first ever original Jutsu.

Seeing Sasuke as a kid able to spit fire drove Naruto to create this Ninjutsu, a funny little polar opposite to Sasuke's own fireball technique. It took Naruto a long time to get it right, to make it so it worked with the same in build potential, a Jutsu that can be constantly improved and refined just like the Great Fireball can. He remembers days he would drive himself into the ground trying to create it, a lot of time indeed spent crafting it, time well spent in his opinion.

Raging fire and highly dense cool water collided in a battle of hot and cold. Both sides of the Jutsu poured in as much chakra as possible to try and overwhelm the other, steam was rising into the air as fire vaporised water and water doused fire in return. The sound of the Ninjutsu battle resounded through out the battlefield in a loud hiss fused with the sound of boiling water, the only noise that could match this was the thrilled cheers of the audience.

Sasuke kept pouring in chakra, he realised the moment he entered this struggle that if it came to a drawn out battle of Ninjutsu it would only be a matter of time before he lost. After all, when it came to chakra reserves Naruto dwarfed him and most people in that category. But Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to test if he suddenly grew a mountain of chakra overnight and drew out six small kunai, comfortably fitted between his fingers and he cloaked them in lightening.

He threw them into the heart of the firestorm before him. The charged weapons cut through the fire with ease, not melting or being dulled by Sasuke's own flames, the direction of the fire helping push them on into the raging currents of Naruto's water Jutsu.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the sight of six electric blue dots appearing in his jet of water, but the next instant panic and realisation dawned on him like a spotlight and he aborted his Jutsu and jumped three stories in the air. The charged kunais missing him by a hair's breadth. There was an explosion of steamed beneath him that was soon lit up a furious orange by the passing of Sasuke's fireball, the Jutsu slammed and disappeared over the coliseum wall leaving a black smoking scorch mark over its white stone.

Naruto sent out his chakra tail, transforming into a claw that dug into the wall and pulled him over. His feet touched the wall and he crouched scanning the steam cloud and the rest of the field for Sasuke. Gradually, to the confusion of him and everyone else, the arena began to be filled with a sound similar to the chirping of birds.

And it was getting louder.

The steam hit the wall and not a nanosecond later Sasuke came bursting out in a sprint up the wall, on a path for Naruto. Moving with more speed than anyone had ever seen him do before. His left hand now cloaked in a storm of screaming lightning that was digging a trench into the wall, marking his path and giving way like water to a blade.

There wasn't enough time to make a clean evasion so Naruto formed a cross sign and out puffed a clone in a drop right for Sasuke with a haymaker. The new body briefly obscured Naruto from sight as the Uchiha manoeuvred around the clone. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Naruto was gone from his spot. He spotted the familiar golden trail of his chakra cloak and saw him jumping off the back of his clone.

Sasuke smirked _"of course, he isn't gonna be that easy to catch off guard"._ His smirked droped and his mouth pressed into a grim line when Naruto started sending out chakra arms mid-flight. Sasuke stepped aside from the first one and cut through it with his Chidori, amputating it like dough, he did the same with the next. He saw the third one coming and jumped to meet it, he flipped over the hand and landed on it and began running along it, hand still chirping with lightning.

Naruto cursed, but was amazed by Sasuke's movements. He willed the chakra arm to die but not soon enough as Sasuke jumped and was now ten feet above Naruto and coming in like one of his lightning sheathed kunai. Naruto was not willing to lose here, he formed a cross sign and out popped two clones, he grabbed their wrists and spun in mid-air.

Naruto threw the first, coming at Sasuke like an orange dart. Sasuke sneered and ran his lightning hand through it, killing it dead with a bloodless wound before it popped. The second though had better luck when it came bursting through the smoke and tackled Sasuke and held him around the waist. The force of the collision staggering Sasuke's decent for a second or two before he ran his hand through it's back, right through the swirl on its flack jacket.

It popped with a choked gasp.

Naruto landed on the ground and skipped hurryingly back, a moment later Sasuke slammed into the ground he was at. The ground gave like wet paper to his Jutsu, punching a hole the size of the Uchiha's hand into the dusty rock of the ground. Sasuke withdrew his hand, the lighting died to a crackle before it completely dissipated, he stared at Naruto flatly as he stood up.

Naruto panted lightly, not from exhaustion but just from how close that all was. He swallowed nothing before he grinned "wow, that was something" said Naruto, nothing but amazement and excitement in his voice. He pointed out a finger to Sasuke's left hand "and that Jutsu, man that was cool!".

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up slightly. "Thanks, it's one of Kakashi's Jutsus" he lifted up his left hand to about just below his eye level and faint sparks crackle around his hand as his eyes glowed "it's called Chidori: it means a thousand chirping birds".

Naruto whistled "man that sounds awesome" he scratched the back of his head and groaned "shame mine doesn't sound that cool" he pouted as he kicked the dust.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "so you did learn something new" he smirked and his hand fell back to his side, sparks dying "I would've been disappointed if you didn't". Naruto sneered at the clearly challenging tone Sasuke was giving him.

Naruto's sneer dropped into a more vulpine smirk, the chakra tail waving behind him shifted its form into a claw. The Uzumaki outstretched a hand, his hand held open into a claw-like gesture as his chakra arm came to hover over it. Sasuke craned his head in interest at what his friend was up to, his Sharingan slightly widened as he saw what was happening.

Wisps of blue chakra began to swirl between Naruto's palm and chakra claw, spiralling around and around, focusing into a central point. An odd sharp humming noise began to ring out as Naruto's Jutsu began to take form in the palm of his hand. The fuzzy wisps of chakra quickly compressed together into a small marble sized ball, a shiny blue dot hovering in the centre of the Uzumaki's hand that began to grow and expand until it was about the size of a regular full water balloon that thumbed louder.

Sasuke's Sharingan widened as he stared at the ball of energy in Naruto's palm. He could see the chakra rotating and spinning in every possible direction that kept it tightly contained in that small concentrated sphere of chakra. He smirked "interesting Naruto, looks like one hell of a Jutsu".

Naruto grinned as his claw was done helping form the Jutsu. He could have had it formed faster but he decided to drag it out for dramatic effect. "Thanks, it's called Rasengan" his grin dipped slightly "it means spiralling sphere".

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, that sounded kinda lame to him as much as it did Naruto "well, that's a very...self-explanatory name".

"Yeah, it was a pain to learn and I haven't managed to do it one handed yet" wheezed out Naruto, shoulders dipping before he instantly straightened up "but it's really awesome and superrrrr powerful!".

Sasuke's face darkened slightly at that "really" he said with a smirk that would give little children nightmares. Sasuke lowered his stance and pushed his hand out beneath him with his other hand clamping onto his forearm, in an instant his Chidori chirped to life in his left hand "well want to put that to the test?".

Naruto seemed to have to think about this as his free hand rubbed his chin and his golden eyes wandered this way and that, searching for an answer. Sasuke stared at this with flat eyes, he knew what his answer will be, Naruto knows that he knows what his answer will be so Sasuke didn't get why he had to beat around the bush like this. Naruto grinned, the whole expression simply there to push Sasuke's buttons. The Uchiha didn't let it show but it irked him in ways only Naruto could manage.

Naruto lowered his stance ready to rush, his cloak brimmed slightly "sure, I bet mine will win".

Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan glowed "keep thinking that, it will only make it more worth it when you fail".

Their grins and smirks vanished before they kicked off and sprinted at each other. A primal roar left each of them in the final few meters before impact.

* * *

Kakashi's eye widened as he watched this happen _"the Chidori and the Rasengan about to collided in a head to head battle, oh this can only end badly"._

* * *

 _"Two Jutsu's of such highly concentrated chakra like those coming together in a battle of opposing strength can only end in something very destructive"_ thought the third Hokage as he watched the battle from above.

* * *

 **'Rasengan!'**

 **'Chidori!'**

Like that the two close combat Jutsu's collided, lightning met raw chakra as the humming sphere and screaming power battled it out, trying to over power the other. The hum of the Rasengan and the screech of the Chidori began to meld together into an odd and crude parody of themselves, unbalanced and inharmonious as the two wrestling energies swelled, juddered and violently pulsed sporadically.

The two Genin gritted their teeth and growled as they pushed their Jutsu against the other, trying to overpower it with their own. The noise was growing deafening and the battling power between them steadily brightened. They locked eyes between the chaos and glared defiantly at each other.

They pushed once more, one more battle cry, one last inch and the Chidori and Rasengan collapsed into each other in a storm of chakra and lightning that exploded in a bright white haze.

For everyone that was a loud, ground shaking, eye stinging moment. But for Naruto and Sasuke it was the quietest, stillest and most eye-opening moment of their lives, that seemed to last for both a second and an hour as they looked at each other through the soft white haze before reality streamed back in.

And they realised the ground wasn't beneath their feet any more.

By the time they became fully aware of this it was too late to make for a graceful landing and they hit the ground. Hard. The air was knocked from them as they rolled along the dusty ground side over side until they finally came to a halt. Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard nothing but white noise and sucked in air, he opened his eyes and crawled his way back to his feet.

He shook his head furiously to rid himself of the haze and to straighten out his vision. He marvelled when he saw the place him and Sasuke just flew from, once normal flat ground was now a crater ten meters in radius and a good two feet or so deep with many cracks running through it.

"Hn seems our Jutsu's break even" commented Sasuke from across the field "well at least how weare right now they do". Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that. Sasuke smirked in a way that honestly made Naruto want to take a step back "how about we take this up a level".

"Up a level?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded "yeah, up a level" Naruto soon got what he meant when molten markings began to pour out from under his collar and sleeves, covering half his face and the whole of his left arm and leg. Sasuke's smirk dropped when he saw the lack of excitement on Naruto's face, only caution and concern seeming to be written there. Sasuke sighed and _smiled_ "Naruto, it's okay, this power is _mine_ now".

Naruto's stare turned sharp and demanding of honesty "you sure?".

Sasuke's smile never wavered "yeah, a hundred percent". The Uchiha felt relief when Naruto's firmly pressed lips and narrowed eyes curved up.

"Good" said Naruto, his tone much less severe "okay so next level then!" he said brightly, all teeth on display as his cloak flared with new energy as a second tail emerged alongside the other.

They said nothing else before they ran in at each other, with new speed, speed that made them blurs before they met in the middle of the crater of their creation. Scorched pebbles were knocked away by the force of their collision before they started fighting each other in rapid taijutsu, trying to get a feel for the others new power.

The first thing that was made clear was that Sasuke was still a little bit faster. Naruto lashed out with a kick meant for Sasuke's ribs but he jumped above that easily and swung a leg around to Naruto's face before he could react and sent Naruto stumbling back.

Another thing was also made clear and that was that Naruto still knew how to take a hit. Naruto threw a foot behind himself and halted in falling back: he snapped his head forward, gritted his teeth and threw an arm out. Sasuke, still airborne, gave Naruto a shocked look over his shoulder. Naruto reached out, he knew his hand couldn't grab Sasuke but his chakra certainly could.

Sasuke cursed when a golden chakra arm grabbed his leg and plucked him out of the air. Naruto roared and he spun, extended his limb of energy and hurled Sasuke into the stadium wall with such force and aggression that the raven-head didn't have time to right himself before he slammed into it. The grey and white stone gave way to Sasuke like he was a cannonball, chunks and boulders of stone came raining down to the ground with dust flaking off like mist from dry ice.

Naruto grinned until he hissed and flexed and rotated his jaw, he moved his tongue and yep, tasted blood, he collected it and spat a red wad to the ground. Sasuke really got him good there it seemed. But so did he. Naruto stared up at the crater he just made using his childhood friend and watched as the dust dispersed and Sasuke rose up, not looking bad all things considered.

"Seems you're tougher than a stonewall" commented Naruto.

Sasuke brushed stone dust from him as he started down coolly "so it would seem, maybe some of that denseness of yours is beginning to rub off on me after all these years".

Naruto laughed heartily at that until he winced from the pain in his jaw, he clutched it but still managed a smile "oh come on Sasuke no need for the sass".

Sasuke shrugged "just cause you can't think up anything good".

Naruto looked up at him with narrowed eyes, his friend gave him an expecting look: a slightly raised eyebrow. Naruto squinted harder, lips pressed shut, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as his mind came up blank, not a quip, not a jab or a one liner in sight amongst the void. Though there was one thing he could do.

Sasuke craned his head as he watched what Naruto was doing.

Naruto lifted a finger to his eye and pulled down the lid, stuck out his tongue and made _a loud 'errrr_!' noise.

Sasuke gave him the faintest reaction of a further slightly raised brow and a mildly bewildered look _"I knew you were childish but come on Naruto"_.

But Naruto wasn't done there though, he then gave Sasuke the finger, not just one but _three_ as the tails behind Naruto joined in, formed chakra claws and stuck up their own middle fingers.

The whole stadium was completely silent as they witnessed this.

* * *

Kakashi stared with a disappointed eye at the sheer immaturity displayed by his sun-kissed blonde student. He sighed heavily "It's another unique use for them I guess".

"Is he often like this?" asked Yugito as she looked down at Naruto with his Sensei. She had to admit she would've never have thought to use the chakra cloak like... _that_. But it would certainly be something she'll keep in mind. She felt her tenant smirk at this.

Kakashi seemed to sink slightly "sometimes yes, sometimes no, one things for sure though" he paused for a moment as he rose straight and turned to Yugito "he's unpredictable".

* * *

Sakura groaned, hard with her head between her arms "ahhh Naruto!". This was so embarrassing, did he have to do something so stupid just because he couldn't think of a fucking comeback. She turned to the sound of chuckling and saw Haku of all people standing beside her, she heard more and looked to her other side and saw Shikamaru doing the same.

"That moron" said Shikamaru as he shook his head "always the clown, I swear he could be the devil himself and still somehow be strangely approachable".

Haku smiled over to Shikamaru "you're right about that, Naruto just shines with warmth no matter what" Haku turned back to the show down below "you just want to follow him because of that".

Shikamaru gave a strange look to that, but shrugged "psst, I guess, though I would like to avoid following him anywhere, I know where ever he goes it would be nothing but troublesome in the end".

Haku didn't turn back to Shikamaru "yeah, maybe you're right, maybe it would be troublesome but in the end if it was Naruto I don't think I would be able to not go".

Shikamaru didn't say a word back to that.

Sakura couldn't believe how loyal this guy sounded to her teammate, like he would fight for Naruto, help him no matter what. This trust that Haku seemed to have for Naruto seemed almost tangible to her. It left her baffled on where it stemmed from.

* * *

Orochimaru was shivering, but kept it well hidden. Sasuke was using his power, good, this was good. He was allowing himself to taste the power and in doing so letting his appetite for it grow. Soon he will want the full power and he will offer it to him, lead the baby bird from its nest and into the viper's den.

* * *

"How about we quit playing around Naruto and go all out" proclaimed Sasuke. Naruto ceased his childish antics. The Uchiha smirked faintly "unless you have nothing left to show".

Naruto glared challengingly at that "oh I'm not done yet!".

"Good" said Sasuke before the marks lit back up and began to further encroach across him "cause I ain't holding back any longer!".

Everyone gasped as they watched the Uchiha boy _change_.

Like fire spreading in a searing wave over wood the boy's skin was left a dusty grey, the markings melding together into this new skin colour. His lips turned violet purple, his nails grew and turned into black claws, his k9's grew longer and a four pointed mark appeared on his nose, one point down the bridge, one between his brow and the other two beneath his eyes. His hair grew long and wild until it reached passed his mid back, it's colour shifted from midnight to a dull blue. Finally, both sclera of his eyes were now blacker than coal.

Naruto was wide-eyed and speechless at the drastic change Sasuke suddenly went through "S-Sasuke?".

* * *

Sakura was a mirror image of how Naruto felt "Sasuke?"

* * *

Kakashi sighed at the sight of his Uchiha pupil, he still couldn't get used to Sasuke looking like that.

* * *

Orochimaru was shaking, trembling, trying to force it down. It was difficult, he was just so...shocked! _"impossible! This should be impossible without the mind awakening pills! How? How did he unlock the full power of the curse mark, I left a piece of my soul in the seals so something like this couldn't be achieved without my help...he couldn't have done this unless-"._ Orochimaru froze at that thought "no...he couldn't have" he whispered to himself, his grip on his chair enough that he might now start cracking the stone.

* * *

"Sasuke is that really you?" asked Naruto, truly questioning if the guy above him right now was still even his friend.

Sasuke grunted "well of course it's me you idiot" he looked at his transformed hands "what? I don't look that different do I?".

Naruto gave him an honest incredulous look "what!? not that different!? have you even looked at yourself!? you look like something out of a fucking horror story!" shouted Naruto, arms flailing around as he yelled up at Sasuke.

"Huh do I now" said Sasuke with a lack of any concern "well, then I must look pretty intimidating".

Naruto gave a slouched grin at that as his form sank "you could say that". Naruto straightened up and grinned "well I guess it's my turn!" he said as his cloak flared and out rose another tail and along with it his cloak seemed to grow thicker. The very air around Naruto seemed to churn with this change, a faint whiff of something pure carrying on the new winds rising around Naruto.

"Three tails now" stated Sasuke, staring down sharply.

Naruto smiled "yeah" he said lifting up a hand that was shrouded in a claw as he held up three fingers along with it _"three!"._

A smirk curved Sasuke's changed mouth, revealing one of his elongated fangs _"this should be fun"_ he thought before he brought his hands together and weaved through signs. Naruto lost all playfulness and leapt back to gain distance, it was in the mists of this effort to gain distance that Sasuke completed the moulding of his Jutsu.

His chest puffed along with his cheeks **'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!'** normally this Jutsu for him would create fireballs about the size of his torso, but now with the increase granted to him by this controlled cursed power the potency of the Jutsu was, elevated.

Each fireball was easily the size of himself and then some! Burning with fire much darker, heavier and hotter than normal, travelling through the air towards Naruto faster than expected, roaring as if they were attacking with an intent of their own.

But as Sasuke had received a boost from his new power so had Naruto, the moment a foot hit the ground he jumped again this time not taking it easy and avoided the first fireball that hit the ground with enough force to break the rock like a red hot bolder. Next it became clear that Sasuke had foreseen his escape and had him facing a wall of them, seven of the things zoning in on him, too many to escape in the mere second he had to cover the distance needed. But for Naruto how he was now he believed he could handle even the likes of this.

Giant claws formed from the chakra of his hands and tails and he sent them all out, each catching a searing ball of fire, five in total leaving two just a few rapidly shrinking meters behind. Naruto grunted under the strain and made his two full chakra hands swing to intercept them, Fire met fire in a violent suffocating meeting that cancelled each other out. Still under the struggle with the three other raging balls of fire the ground beneath Naruto's feet began cracking slightly, he growled and willed his tails to push the remaining fireballs aside and of course from him.

They sailed in separate directions, one crashing into the stadium wall, breaking stone and leaving a black stain, one impacted with the ground to Naruto's left, exploding and setting a small patch of grass on fire, the final one doing much the same.

It was amongst all this noise and chaos that Naruto reacted a bit late to the fact that a kunai was sailing towards him, he leant aside to avoid but not fast enough to circumvent having a cut open up on his shoulder. As blood began to sputter from his shoulder, wetting his orange flak-jacket with red stains the light caught the distinct thread of ninja wire.

Naruto's eye's widened and the wire was pulled taut and down came Sasuke, like a shadow from the summer sky, his new form giving him such a chilling look as he descended on Naruto. But Naruto wasn't intimidated in the slightest, all that he thought was that Sasuke was just showing off now!

Naruto raised his guard and Sasuke's foot made contact, Naruto skidded back and Sasuke flipped back onto his feet and sprinted forward, his spiky mane trailing behind him. Sasuke threw a grey fist forward missing as Naruto craned his head aside, the Uzumaki ground his teeth as he pressed forward into Sasuke's guard, faster than the Uchiha had expected and threw in a shimmering uppercut.

Sasuke's Sharingan widened in shock before the blow landed and he was sent _up_ into the air, his chin aching and the taste of blood filling his mouth. He was about to right himself when he felt his legs being grabbed by something big, he looked down at himself to see his shins wrapped over by two large chakra arms. Naruto roared before he brought his hands down and Sasuke with them, the air screamed passed him before the sound of ground exploding hit his ears.

If Sasuke was in any other state apart from this second stage he was pretty sure he would not even be conscious right now, let alone feeling like he just needed a minute to recollect himself. His red upon abyss black eyes snapped back open as the new but familiarised noise of Naruto's new technique began to enter into his head as the ringing from a moment ago quickly faded away. Sasuke's head snapped down, looking over the lip of the crater he was used to make, and saw the Rasengan forming above Naruto's palm as his chakra claws worked to form it fast.

An instant later the Rasengan was done and Naruto sprinted forward, the rotating ball of chakra glowing blue yet there was a slight yellowish hue shining within its core. Sasuke grunted, his body still sluggish, slow to get him up off the ground, he was not gonna be able to avoid Naruto in time like this. The chakra clad Uzumaki leapt forward, coming down with his spinning ball of pain, roaring at the top of his lungs. Sasuke ground his teeth and formed a cross seal, there was a poof of smoke and out came a grey leg that punted the shocked Jinchuriki in the ribs.

Naruto was sent soaring above the ground for a moment until he came down, skidding and rolling his Jutsu fizzling out and carving divots in the ground any time it made contact with the earth. He eventually rolled to a stop, gritting his teeth as his side complained about the blow to his ribs, he was pretty sure one or two got broken. He grunted as he started picking himself back up, rising to a knee and using his hand to support himself. He watched Sasuke pick himself back up and his shadow clone dispersed.

Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to do that, he very rarely uses the shadow clone Jutsu, he smirked he guesses that why it was perfect to use then. Naruto's face returned to iron focus and he rushed through seals. His cheeks bulged, Sasuke's Sharingan widened and he began running off to the side, Naruto began spitting a barrage of water bombs, each one one missing as the Uchiha perfectly manoeuvred to avoid each one of them. The balls of chakra enforced water slamming into whatever was behind the Uchiha, forming water filled cracks in the walls and shallow pool soaked craters.

Sasuke's greys hands began forming seals and he responded with his own more fiery barrage, the water and fire more than once cancelling each other out and forming small steamy clouds in between them. Sasuke burst from one of the clouds, a Chidori alive in hand and drove it forward, an inch between them and Naruto's panicked expression vanished with him as he exploded into smoke before the Jutsu could land. A chakra clad hand came out of the smoke and snatched the hand in an iron grip that made Sasuke hiss.

Naruto's face and body came out of the smoke grinning madly "gotch ya!" he roared, a large chakra fist formed ready to drive into Sasuke's gut.

"Not yet!" he yelled before his Sharingan glowed and Naruto froze, his golden eyes dulling. Sasuke shot out a high knee straight into Naruto's face and the Uzumaki was knocked out of his Genjutsu with a shocked and pained yell, falling back as Sasuke flipped back, clutching his aching wrist.

Naruto groaned as he clutched his face _"shit I looked into his eyes again, stupid!"_ he berated himself as flipped back up. He felt Kurama sneer inside him as he straightened up. Naruto didn't waste any time and ran back in and formed a dozen or so cloak-less clones that ran straight in, some forming bright blue Rasengans in their adjacent partner's open hand.

Sasuke briefly smirked a shadow before he began skipping back, his Dojutsu glowing as they tracked all the Uzumakis, making especially sure to keep tabs on the real one that stuck out like a bonfire amongst lanterns.

Sasuke in his current amped up state was having little difficulty handling the clones, one charged in with a Rasengan pushed forward and Sasuke swatted that aside and snap kicked it in the chin. Two burst from the smoke formed, one trailing a little behind the other in mid air, Sasuke caught the first one's fist and swung him around into his partner as nothing but an orange and blonde club.

More smoke was summoned and from that a Naruto with a Rasengan ran out, Sasuke sensed danger behind him and saw he was being boxed in. Naruto's on all sides, one looking to strike him from behind while the other attacked up front, Sasuke hmphed at that and fell back, the clone with the Rasengan missed and Sasuke launched him back with a double kick.

The clones screamed, one getting horrible muffled as the Rasengan was driven into the others face, Sasuke flicked out a Shuriken and killed the other in mid decent as he rolled back to his feet. A few more kicks, punches, counter attacks and redirected hits later and nearly all the clones were gone, leaving Sasuke with nothing worse than a few grazes.

Naruto came charging into with a claw set to slam into Sasuke's head, the Uchiha ducked only losing a few hairs. The Sharingan user skipped back as Naruto kept trying to hit him with his chakra claws, a clone tried grabbing Sasuke from behind but the moment it did was the moment it was thrown over his shoulder and into an incoming claw. A small cloud of smoke formed and Sasuke dove right into it and laid a right hook into Naruto's face. The Uzumaki didn't just fall back though and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder tight and pushed his head back in and smashed a furious headbutt right into Sasuke's nose.

Naruto grinned when he heard a crack and Sasuke stumble back only to lash out and boot Naruto away with a kick to the chest. Blood trailed down Naruto's lips as it did now from Sasuke's nose, his ribs now only aching worse.

They stared at each other, huffing and gasping. Sweat was forming on their faces, they were pushing themselves and they knew they were, this was all new power to the both of them and it seemed it was beginning to takes its toll. Sasuke's curse mark and Naruto's third tail.

Though it wasn't like they would ever admit to that.

Sasuke smirked "getting tired?"

Naruto snuffed at that "yeah right!" he squinted "you?"

Sasuke's face went poker face blank "as if". Sasuke weaved through a few hand signs and two grey and clawed fingers illuminated with medical chakra which he then placed on his nose to numb the pain. Naruto smirked at that to which Sasuke gave him an even stare that Naruto knew meant he didn't find it so funny.

Naruto formed the ram seal and sent a burst of chakra through his system to make sure he didn't catch any Genjutsus. Naruto felt he would not be able to hold this state for much longer, not for a lack of chakra just because his body seemed to be...tiring. Like it needed a break from all this power, this was a first. Maybe his body was still acclimating to this new level of being a Jinchuriki.

Sasuke was much in the same boat. The curse mark was eating up a lot of chakra in exchange for this power boost and right now he wouldn't mind switching it off before he starts pushing it into dangerous territory.

The two shared a meaningful look, they were gonna end this.

They jumped, high and far apart until they landed on adjacent walls of the stadium. Sasuke began going through a string of nine hands seals while a chakra claw came down to Naruto's right hand.

A Rasengan began to form in Naruto's hand, bigger than any shown before, about twice the size, blue with a golden hue at its core, like a small sun as it spun and rotated with a loud windy hum as Naruto stood crouched on the wall.

For Sasuke he formed a Chidori, the Jutsu forming a crater beneath his hand as the storm of lightning screamed and bounced off the walls of the stadium. He gritted his teeth and began pouring as much of the curse marks power into the Chidori as he could safely handle. The Jutsu began to change like his fireballs and the arc of pale blue lightning began to turn black, stemming from a pure white core and the sound chirping birds faded into a sound as dull as being submerged in boiling water.

The stadium was filled with the silence of the crowd, the hum of a spiralling sphere of pure chakra and the echo of a curse-filled Chidori.

That absence of human words was removed when the two strange and monstrous Genin leapt at each other.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

They yelled as they sailed towards each other through the air Jutsu's first, they stared each other down every inch of the way, any thoughts of using Genjutsu and any worry about illusions cast aside as the two teens poured everything they had into their new favourite techniques.

In the centre of the stadium, in mid-air, about two stories above the first crater they formed doing this battle, they collided.

And everything exploded away.

 **Chapter End**


	44. Chunin Noisy Shadows

**This chapter was one of my more favourites to write to be honest, especially when it came to Shikamaru and this beginning scene.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

Naruto CH43: Noisy Shadows

They say when two Shinobi of incredible strength and power meet in battle they can come to understand each other just through the simple exchange of fists.

During their fight, Naruto and Sasuke believed they experienced a taste of that moment.

And now it was happening again only this time it wasn't fragile or fleeting.

Everything was void, without weight, without space and without any sense of time. It was just them, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha just standing there in this total silent emptiness, staring at each other. You would think in a situation like this that these two teenage boys would be confused on what was happening, but in this space, it seemed confusion was something that didn't come first but instead understanding.

That was what they were feeling as they looked at each other from across the distance. Right now they seemed like open books to one another. They were speechless, feeling like they were seeing the other truly for the first time.

So many things felt like they were being thrown between them, hot, cold, warm, light, heavy, tingly, gut churning, tear inducing, chest clenching, breathe stealing. All this seemed to wrap around them, pour into their eyes, flow into their veins, down into their chests, digging into their bones and searing itself into their souls, minds and hearts.

It was an overwhelming exchange of everything they felt, everything they were thinking, everything they desire, so much of themselves shared in a way that felt like they were about to be crushed under each others humanity.

"Sasuke" whispered Naruto, his expression so unnaturally calm as was his voice as it echoed out.

Sasuke was much the same "Naruto..." he called back, his voice fading away as everything seemed to light up into blinding white and the void was washed away.

And the childhood friends passed out.

The stadium was totally and utterly silent, like a graveyard in the middle of the night, eyes locked and frozen at the centre of what just happened.

The magnitude of the phenomenal sight that had just passed. It was near impossible to describe the event, an explosion, maybe that was what it was, but no it was something else, something not so simple. Was it destructive, yes indeed, enough to transform the previous crater in the centre into an even bigger one quadrupling it in size just from being grazed by they event that just happened.

For a moment it was like a black star had been born in the heart of the stadium, but after a second it had begun to crack open from the inside out. From inside a light that could revival stars poured out, lighting up the stadium in midday and forcing people to cover their eyes out of fear of being permanently blinded. There was a sharp white noise before everything fell silent and people were finally free to see again.

And what they saw was destruction, there were three obvious spots that had been touched by the black sun, the ground, the right stadium wall and the left all had notable craters left in them. Chunks of white stone could be seen still peeling from the divots in the wall. Dust lingered in the air and people began to think that the two boys had completely vaporised each other in that last attack.

That was until the dust began to settle.

Naruto was face down on the ground, his cloak gone in yellow wisps, his clothes in rags, his right arm sporting some nasty chakra burns, blood drying on his shoulder and face, with his flak jacket currently torn open.

Sasuke was on his back, the glowing tattoo's of the curse mark visible receding and the change in his form coming undone along with it, long wild blue hair returning back to short raven black, grey skin peeling away to show pale bruised flesh, dark lips turning light again and claws returning back to simple short fingernails. Sasuke had dry blood beneath his nose and around his mouth, a striking bruise on his chin and wrist and nasty looking chakra burns on his left hand that nearly match Naruto's.

Both of them were unmoving.

In a blur Genma appeared between them, he looked at each of them for any sign of movement, nothing, he saw their chests rise and fall, so they weren't dead from what he could see. "heh, they knock each other out cold" he muttered to himself before turning to the audience "due to both participants being unable to stand this match is officially a draw, both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will hereby be unable to continue!".

Heavy disappointed groans were the crowd's response to the announcement.

Genma was sure that this match would go down in the history books and be spoke for many years to come. Genma had never witnessed a Chunin exam match that used such high-level Jutsu's before, furthermore one that resulted in such destruction. He felt a shiver run down him at imagining what they might be capable of when they get older.

Chunins, Doctors and Nurses ran out with stretchers, checked their vitals and moved them onto the stretchers before walking off the grounds with them.

Genma moved the senbon in his mouth and pulled the list from his trouser pocket, he hummed in interest "okay next match will be the three-way match between Samui of the Cloud Village, Junichi of the Mist Village and Shikamaru Nara!".

* * *

Above all this Orochimaru was internally seething _"how!? How is it even possible!?"_ it made little to no sense to the Sannin. He had kept the power contained, contained so that Sasuke would have to come to him in search of the secret to unlocking the marks full power.

The snake took a calming breath, allowing himself to be racked with confusion would not help. Okay so Sasuke had gone far beyond what he expected and did what should be impossible and managed to get passed the limiter on the mark, somehow.

Orochimaru will have to think of some other way to tempt Sasuke away of his own will, what could he offer, he could lie and say there is an even deeper power maybe. But there isn't, and Orochimaru prided himself on being able to manipulate using some truth or the truth. The Sannin shrugged on the inside, he was sure he could think of something effective given some time.

Right now he wanted to wait, bide his time, relax and see what the rest of these Chunin exams had to offer before he gave the signal and gets things underway and starts livening things up. _"A three-way match, this is certainly new, seems Saratobi-Sensei isn't completely exempt from trying new things after all"._

* * *

"Man what a pain" groaned Shikamaru as he bent himself back and stretched his arms "I can't believe they still want more after that fight, seriously, don't they want a minute to clean that mess up or something?". The Nara raised an eyebrow when he turned and saw Sakura looking...tense, worry was all that was on her face, like physical words that he could read.

He sighed, sounding more like another one of his groans "don't worry about those two, they'll be fine" Sakura turned to him. Shikamaru scratched his head as he began making his way out "those two are too tough to let something like that do them in, so quit worrying about it" he paused and sent her a meaningful glance "after all you have your own problems to worry about". Shikamaru turned his gaze and Sakura followed his gaze, seeing it directed at Garra's back.

Sakura's throat tensed and her eyes trembled, Shikamaru thought for a moment that she might stop breathing until she closed her eyes and swallowed a breath. When they next opened they were a little harder and less frightened. She turned to him and nodded, he smirked and began walking away, seems she was getting her head in the game after all. He lost his smile _"if she doesn't stay focused Sakura might very well die against that guy"._

Shikamaru wasn't one not to take his own advice and pushed all concerns about Sakura's match out of his mind in order to focus on his own before stepping out onto the field.

Of course, he was the last to show up, he would have been even if it wasn't for his brief chat with Sakura. Genma, Samui and Junichi were all standing waiting as he trudged over to them, his mind thinking up a dozen and a half ways to defeat them and a thousand other things he would rather be doing than this.

He got in line with them, the three Genin now standing in a triangle formation with Genma just off to the side of them. Samui watching them with an ice-cool gaze, Junichi's face and thoughts hidden behind his mask and Shikamaru looking perfectly bored, tired and uninterested even as he continued to work out ways he could potentially win or just take out at least one of them.

Genma smirked as a breeze cut through the wrecked stadium floor that ruffled his clothes and brown chin length hair "okay, are you already?".

"Ready" said Samui, crystal clearly as her pale blue eyes narrowed.

"yes" was Junichi's curt response.

Shikamaru craned his neck and scratched his head before giving his answer "yeah, okay let's do this".

Genma nodded "okay, begin!" and he disappeared from sight.

Junichi quickly brought up his hands and began weaving through signs, Samui and Shikamaru tensed at this and instantly began back peddling away. They each drew out a kunai and flung it at him just as he finished moulding his Jutsu and he lifted his mask.

 **'Hidden Mist Jutsu!'**

In a moment Shikamaru and Samui's world became nothing but fog as the Jutsu washed over them, and in a few seconds the whole field.

For the audience it was like a cloud had descended and landed on the field below, nothing could be seen or witnessed. The battle was now just hidden away from them. There were disgruntled and confused groans from the people in the stands as they could no longer see the fight.

Shikamaru looked around, trying to see well...anything. He looked at himself and the ground he was standing on and that was nearly about all he could clearly see. _"ah damn, a Jutsu designed to rob a person of their sight, boxing them in, leaving them confused by all the mist, something like this being used by someone who knows how to use it, you'll never know where the enemy is gonna strike from"._

He squinted into the mist, trying to spot anything that might be moving, human shaped or both. _"A Jutsu like this seems like a double edged sword, yeah I and that Samui chick now can't see but neither can he, unless he doesn't need to"_. A flash of Junichi's fight with Kiba appeared in Shikamaru's mind. _"When Kiba had that guy caught in his smoke bombs he somehow came out of that the winner, even though Kiba could smell him, what did he do? could he smell Kiba? no not with that mask of his"._

Shikamaru turned, the turning of his foot scraping on the loose ground and from the mist a kunai burst out. He eyes widened and he leant back, applying chakra to his feet in order to not fall on his ass as the blade sailed passed his chest. He remained there for a second, staring with wide shaking eyes into the mist, one thought on his mind _"sound! it's sound!"_ was the frustrating revelation, wishing he had reached it sooner.

He wondered if that girl had realised the same thing he had.

* * *

Samui had been and was currently being careful in her movements to make as little noise as possible as she wondered through the mist. Her blue eyes scanning the mist for any movements, it was during this that she by mistake kicked a pebble. A kunai and Shuriken came bursting out of the mist, Samui was quick to react and unsheathed her tanto and swatted them all away with echoing 'pings!' and 'clanks!'.

She tisked as Junichi came running out of the mist with a kunai in hand, he lunged at her and began swiping at her with the blade. Samui used the edge of her blade to block every intending swipe until she saw her opening and parried Junichi, knocking the kunai out of his hand and brought her tanto down across his torso. Her eyes widened when water spurted from his injury and he fell into a puddle at her feet.

She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Junichi again with a kunai and swiped at her, she ducked and spun and cut right through him like a water balloon, and he exploded into water much the same. She moved to the left and Samui saw another masked boy and she batted his feeble stab aside and lopped his head from his shoulders.

Now seeing that they were all just water clones Samui almost sighed but decided against it. She was wary of the next attack, that had just made a lot of noise so Junichi must be waiting for her to make her next sound or is planning his next move. Well she wasn't just gonna wait and see, and if he wanted noise she'd give it to him!

She placed her blade in her mouth and began weaving through signs, puddles left by Junichi's water clones began to rise and form until they took the shape of Samui. Three of them in total, all with the same icy stare and bob cut blonde hair, they all pulled the tantos from their mouths just like Samui herself did. They turned with Samui and ran off into the mist in four separate directions _"this should confuse him, or at least by me some time to think up a plan"._

* * *

Shikamaru was crouching behind a tree that he managed to steadily walk over to without making any noise, his eyes closed as he tried thinking up a plan. He could try running up the wall, but what good would that do him? If anything it would make him a more obvious target, hell maybe this guy has thought of that and set up traps just waiting for them to set off.

Not a second after he thought that he heard an explosion from the other side of the field _"seems I was right, that Samui girl must have triggered one"_. Shikamaru perked at the sound of footfalls and rose up and peeked out from behind his tree, he saw a figure running through the mist, nothing but a shadow thanks to its thickness. Spending at least the amount of time he had in this mist he has come to realise that with your eyes not doing much to help you, you become naturally or overly keen to sound.

The Nara cut the wire pulling back a branch of his tree, the branch let loose, leafs ruffled and brushed against other leaves and the figure in the mist sharply turned to the noise like it was a gunshot and it was in between that moment that Shikamaru struck. He stepped out and flicked a kunai out, the figure wasn't aware in time and under the cover of the ruffling trees noise it didn't hear it coming until it was too late and it was struck in the gut. It gave a feminine grunt and fell back and made a noise like a bucket of water dropping.

" _A clone of that Samui girl"_ Shikamaru quickly realised _"damn and I thought I had one of them"_.

He ducked at the sudden sense of danger that came over him avoiding the attempted grab made by Junichi as he suddenly appeared. Shikamaru rolled away and jumped back to his feet. Junichi turned and ran in with a cocked fist, the Nara tried to make a hand seal but wasn't fast enough, he brought his guard up blocking the punch, the masked boy threw in a kick for the Nara's head which Shikamaru barely shielded against.

The leg was retracted quickly and Shikamaru tried jumping back and was helped along when Junichi managed to slip in a quick kick to his abdomen and sent him skidding back on the ground. Junichi pressed his advantage and ran in, Shikamaru head snapped up with his hands already making the rat seal and his shadow struck out. Junichi instantly halted and began moving to avoid being caught, making nimble skips back, the mist boy jumped left and right until he was back between the two trees and the shadows stopped dead.

"I see you reached your limit" commented Junichi plainly.

Shikamaru smirked as he rose from the ground and the sound of sizzling entered the air "nah there's just no need to waste the effort".

Behind his mask Junichi's eyes were wide as he turned and saw a paper bomb stuck to the trunk of the tree to his left. It exploded with a resounding bang! That echoed through the entire stadium. Dirt and wooden splinters were raised into the air as well as a small mist free area around the tree and then some, sunlight pouring more freely in: and Shikamaru didn't shy from watching it happen.

Junichi jumped from the cloud, managing to avoid the worst of the blast, only covered in some dirt and a few burns. He landed just outside the blast radius and looked at the Nara "you will have to do better than that".

Shikamaru smirked again "yeah, to be honest I thought that bomb wouldn't knock you or the girl out so easy, but really it wasn't meant for that" he said, before he started stepping back. Junichi craned his head in confusion until suddenly a jet of water came bursting out of the thick fog right at him, instantly glistening and sparkling as the focused sun light hit it.

The wave hit and Shikamaru bolted back into the mist the moment it did.

Junichi applied Chakra to his feet to try and resist the strength of the Jutsu, the soles of his shoes digging trenches into the ground as the water pushed him back until he found himself by the scorched and ruined trunk of the tree he nearly got blown up by. He removed a hand from his guard and grabbed the trunk like a lifeline, applied chakra in order to better hold on.

He gritted his teeth as the water continued it's assault on his body, soaking him, chilling him to his bones, tearing his clothing, chipping away at his mask, rubbing his skin raw and cutting him off from air until it eventually subsided like a miracle.

The mist ninja fell to his knees as he sucked in some much-needed air, shivering like he has just come out of an ice bath which wasn't too far off from what just happened. He started craning his head from side to side, trying to shake the water from his ears. Working chakra through his body to warm it back up and battle a way the chill. It was when the last drop left his right ear he heard her coming, no two!.

Juncihi rose to his feet when the pair of blondes came from opposite sides of the mist, tantos outs. The one on his right threw herself straight at him, blade flashing, Junichi evaded left the trunk of the tree briefly obscuring his line sight of the other Samui until he saw the tip of her blade coming right at him. He fell back and kicked out when he landed on his hands, his foot going right through the girl in an explosion of water.

The mist boy flipped back on his feet and found himself needing to evade a tanto being furiously swung by the determined Kumo girl, the moves cutting ghostly lines in the thin veil between them.

Samui swung her blade with crippling intent but every hit was missing as Junichi was proving quite agile, only making slight tears in his Mist Shinobi jacket. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to be faster and got a foot or so closer than was safe for him and swung down with everything she had, roaring as she did.

Junichi's hands snapped out and caught the blade between his palms just inches before it came down on his shoulder, Junichi squeezed his palms together and kicked out. Samui gasped when his foot slammed into her kidney, he stole the blade from her grasp and moved in driving a knee into her gut before headbutting her, the hit only made worse by his hard mask. A small crack was formed on the forehead of Junichi's mask as Samui was sent skidding back with blood dripping from her forehead.

She didn't stay on the ground and rolled back to her feet and saw the masked boy holding her tanto and Samui didn't much like the sight of it. "I suppose you wouldn't be willing to simply hand that back over?" asked Samui dryly. Even though the boy was wearing a mask she could tell he was giving her a look saying 'yeah right'.

Junichi rushed forward. Samui drew out a pair of kunai and deflected the first swing, sending sparks up in the air between them. The sound of their clashing weapons was sharp and piercing, Junichi came down with an overhead chop that Samui blocked with crossed knives. Junichi pressed down with all his strength, all his weight but Samui was not allowing him to cut through. He let up a bit to try driving in a knee but was countered when Samui slammed her own in making them both hiss in pain at the contact.

Samui lashed out with one of her kunai and stabbed at Junichi's offending leg but he was quick to remove it as was she was to parry her stolen tanto away. Before he could get away Samui struck out with her other leg and slammed it into Junichi's chest, knocking him off his feet and releasing her tanto. Samui scrambled forward to retrieve her sword as Junichi rolled back onto his feet, the moment she picked up her blade she rushed at him but he turned and began running away.

Samui growled "I won't let you retreat into your mist!" she yelled and continued after him, determined to keep him in her sight as she chased after him through the thick fog. He tried out running her but Samui was not having it, she drew shuriken from her pouch and flicked them at him with everything she had. Junichi jumped high and they sailed underneath him, he burst out of his own mist and into the late noon sun of Konoha.

Samui came bursting out like a shark from the water with her tanto swinging, Junichi avoided the first swing and deflected the next with a kunai. Samui relentlessly slashed at her foe and the masked boy rushed to deflect every swing she was able to dish out, a good forty tries until they found themselves back in the mist. Samui and Junichi ground blades together, caught in a lock when a sizzling sound entered their ears.

Their eyes shot down and through the ghostly veil at their feet a sparkling tag became apparent, their eyes widened and they abandoned their fight to evade. The tag exploded with a resounding bang but the two Genin managed to avoid it.

They scanned the mist for they only missing Genin but became aware of something else, above them something was floating, there were many of them all surrounding them. Balloons with explosive tags hanging from them, they lit up and with no way to avoid them Samui and Junichi ducked low, curled up and threw up their guards.

A second later they were surrounded by deafening explosions and the feeling of the world shaking apart and by the end all that could be heard was a white noise. Samui lifted her head and saw it was now bright out and that the tags had blasted a hole in the cloud of mist. She turned and saw Junichi was still collecting himself and sprung to her feet, lifted up her blade and rushed him. Junichi spotted her coming and rose to confront her, lifting his kunai reading himself.

Samui swung her blade inches from slicing into his chest. Samui gritted her teeth as her body trembled with the demand to move, as was Junichi's. Confusion was shining in their eyes as they glared at each other, their bodies began to take different poses until they held their weapons at each other's throats unable to resist the force driving them.

 **'Shadow Possession Complete'**

Called the voice of the only missing Genin from within the mist. Samui and Junichi strained their eyes to look over at him as Shikamaru walked out from the cover of the mist and out into the sunlight, his hand held out like theirs. He smirked at the success of his capture.

Samui glared at him "h-how!?".

Shikamaru smirked "well it wasn't really that difficult. I learned pretty early on that this mist despite being a Ninjutsu is just like any other and be affected". He demonstrated this by lazily waving his free hand through the mist lingering around him, indirectly making Samui and Junichi do the same but instead through the empty air.

They did their best not to feel more humiliated than they already did.

Shikamaru continued on "so I used some balloons I carry on me and suspended some explosive tags from them, using their detonations to disperse the mist and let some light in. My technique works better with strong shadows". The lazy genius smirked a little wider "the tough part though was getting you guys in place, I laid some tags out there to try and lure you both in this direction and right over this" he said, pointing down.

Samui and Junichi were lost on what he meant.

Shikamaru showed some teeth at this point "what you're standing over is the crater formed from the last fight, the thing is littered with small cracks and fissures, giving me a perfect network of darkness to work my shadows through". Shikamaru lost his smile and pressed his outstretched arm a little more forward "and so now I've got you captured, as much as it's a drag to admit this I have more than enough chakra left to finish this, so I suggest you two forfeit".

There was a long moment of silence, so quiet the sound of the circling mist could be heard as the three stood with the sun pouring down on them.

"I surrender" announced Junichi. He could tell when he's lost. At his words the mist began to completely disperse, releasing his control on the secret Ninja Art.

Samui glared stubbornly for a moment, giving Shikamaru one hell of a frosty stare before voicing something between a sigh and a growl "I too...f-forfeit".

Genma appeared and smirked at the impressive sight of Shikamaru holding two whole Genin captive. He turned to the stadium, just as the mist was nearly completely gone, and pointed to Shikamaru "the winner is Shikamaru Nara".

There wasn't much of an applause given, considering how they audience hardly saw a god damn thing, but there was a few round of applause and some cheering. Especially from a particular blonde and a well-rounded boy.

Shikamaru released his Jutsu on the two Genin and began walking away "good match" he said over his shoulder as he walked off.

Samui re-sheathed her tanto with a firm click _"to be able to capture us both like that and get us where he wanted us takes planning and prediction skills I've never seen before, that guy must be a true genius"._

Junichi himself was having similar thoughtsto the Cloud girl _"he sicked us on each other so we would be distracted from him laying his trap in the background, and then he waited until we were in position and captured us, I let myself think he was just hiding and...paid for it"_.

Shikamaru yawned. That was way easier than he predicted it would be, a three-way battle where everyone was each others enemy allowed him an unexpectedly perfect opportunity to manipulate the battle. Shikamaru knew that if it came to a straight up close and personal battle with either of those two he'd have lost outright, furthermore with how the mist was covering the sun his Shadow Possession was heavily dulled.

But that didn't stop him from planning, he just needed them to be more focused on each other than him and if they had taken each other out all the better, would have been less work for him to do.

Really it was just a matter of setting things up and hoping they were too distracted with each other to even notice him or wonder about him. It all played out in his favour in the end.

Shikamaru climbed up the steps, he guesses this means he'll have to fight another round, his reserves of Chakra hadn't really been all that used. He only used his shadow possession twice and the second one stuck perfectly so he was good to fight again.

He entered back onto the balcony overlooking the arena just as Shino and Dosu were leaving.

Shikamaru trudged over to stand by Sakura and Haku again. He noticed the way Haku was standing, he looked relaxed and calm like normal but there was an edge there. Shikamaru turned and it soon clicked. Haku was standing between her and Garra, the ice user was shielding her. It made sense to him, this guy and Naruto seem like really good friends and Sakura is Naruto's teammate so Haku must feel he is obligated to watch out for her while Naruto's recovering.

Shikamaru smirked at the sight, seems like the blonde hot head knows how to make some seriously loyal friends. For Haku to go out of his way to keep that psycho with the sand at bay being clear evidence of that.

Garra twitched and Haku's calm brown eyes glanced over to him, they narrowed a fraction. The sand master met his gaze unwaveringly, his shadow encompassed eyes like a pair of stones with dull green dots painted on them, hard and almost without any ember of life to them.

Garra's right foot began to creep forward and Haku's calm gaze fell like the blade of a guillotine and was now fully warning. Garra stopped, stepped back as if feeling a sudden chill of winter and turned his attention to down below.

Haku breathed a sigh of relief and returned his attention back to the stadium floor.

Shino and Dosu stood staring off in the centre of the blackened, slightly damp, fissure littered crater. A breeze pushed through, ruffling the fur covered shell on Dosu's back and the wild brown hair atop Shino's head, a pinch of sunlight gleamed off the Aburame's shades as his coat billowed in the wind.

Genma stood silently watching for a moment longer, flicking his senbon around in his mouth, his eyes occasionally turning down to the crater that he was still amazed to be standing in. His brow crinkled at the fresh memory _"two Genin made this, incredible, it's a good job I was out of the vicinity of that blast or I'd be toast"_. Genma ceased his thoughts and returned his attention to the next match "okay!" he said, not shouting but amplifying his voice with chakra, much easier that way "The next match between Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta is about to begin, do the contestants have any problems?".

"No" voiced Dosu.

"None at all" said Shino, quietly.

Genma flicked his senbon and smirked "okay"

"BEGIN!"

End Chapter


	45. Sound of the Hungry Beetles

Naruto CH44: Sound of the Hungry Beetles

"Well they're in no life threatening conditions, though they have some nasty chakra burns, a few minor fractures, some cuts and bruises here and there. But nothing that a few days of rest and taking it steady won't fix" said the Doctor, as he was finishing up wrapping Sasuke Uchiha's left hand. The middle aged man turned to his assistant "these two apparently had one hell of a battle".

The Nurse nodded while skimming over the notes on her clip board "yeah, it defiantly seems like it" she looked up from her board "I believe that crater wasn't there before".

The Doctor nodded "indeed" he looked between the boys, sleeping in adjacent medical beds "these two must be some powerful Genin" he grimaced slightly "no surprise really". The doc's attention was stolen when the door to the room clicked open and a stranger walked in.

The man looked and stood like a Jonin, wearing a bandanna with the leaf plate woven on it, complete with the standard issue Jonin attire. He had an average face and showings of black hair poking out from his bandanna.

The doctor stood and his nurse addressed the Jonin "oh hello sir, may I ask what you are doing here?".

The Jonin nodded "yes, I am here on the order of the Hokage to check in and see how Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are doing, are their conditions stable? No crippling or fatal injuries I hope, I wish to return to Lord Hokage with good news".

The medical personnel tensed slightly at the mention of the Fire-Shadow and the Doctor was quick to give an answer "ah yes!" he said losing brief control of the volume of his voice before beating it down with a cough. The older man straightened up and nodded "yes" he said evenly "Mr Uzumaki and Mr Uchiha will make a full recovery after some rest, the worse injuries they received were just some chakra burns that with some care will heal completely, also few minor fractures and some cuts and bruises. Nothing else worth noting really".

The Jonin smiled with a slight brightness "ah, that's good, I'm sure the Hokage will be pleased to know". With that the Jonin turned and left the room, taking with him that oppressive atmosphere of the Hokage's authority that the two medical staff just weren't that used to being under.

* * *

The Jonin entered out onto the balcony and saw the three Kage sitting in their purple stone chairs, the Jonin walked behind the Kazekage not giving so much as a curt nod or glance to his guards and stood beside his Kage. Hiruzen turned to him and smiled "ah Takeo, finally back from your bathroom break I see".

The now named Takeo nodded "Indeed I am Lord Hokage, forgive me if I took a bit longer than necessary" he said, ending in a slight bow, the sunlight gleaming off the Konoha plate on his bandanna.

Hiruzen laughed and waved him off "no apologies necessary my boy, when nature calls you must answer!".

Takeo nodded "you are too kind Lord Hokage".

"Okay! The next match between Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta is about to begin!"

* * *

"Hmm the bug boy" gruffed out Dosu, hunched over like the mummy he resembles "your insects are capable of absorbing a person's chakra if I remember correctly".

Shino didn't give any physical response "yeah, and you're able to emit sound based attacks that cause disorientation to a person's senses as well as inflicting excruciating pain".

"Seems we understand each other's abilities then" commented Dosu, a rough chuckle leaving him, his shoulders moving with the motion.

"So it would seem" said Shino, his beetles beginning to show themselves, crawling up and out from under his collar and sleeves, dotting his face with crawling lines of marching beetles and coating his hands like black paint. Buzzing was heard as the Kikaichū began to slowly fly off Shino, gathering into small swarms that were quickly expanding into dark masses surrounding Shino on his right and left like a pair of crawling walls.

Dosu grimaced at the sight, not much liking the fact that they could not only eat your chakra, come in large numbers but furthermore appear to possess the ability to fly in swarms. _"Bloody fantastic"._ The Kikaichū furiously buzzed before they swept forward through the air towards Dosu. The Sound-nin didn't wait for them to get any closer and was already skipping and flipping back to avoid being snared by the tiny chakra piranhas.

Dosu leapt and flipped far back, skidding along the ground as the swarm rose above him, blocking out the sun like a storm cloud and casting a large shadow over him. His single eye widened before the swarm came down on him like a small black buzzing tsunami, the beetles keep pouring on and on until they just sort of sunk.

Shino craned his head and turned, following the trail of Kikaichū that was breaking off out of sight. The ground thirty feet away from him burst open and out comes Dosu, hitting the ground running with Shino's Parasitic Insects hot on his heels, having chased after him even under ground. Dosu could be seen with some beetles clinging to him, little crawling black specks on his clothes.

Shino tensed as Dosu came in rushing at him, managing to out pace his insects and covering the thirty-foot gap between them in the time it takes suck in two quick breaths and a half. When Dosu was finally with in range he punched out, swinging in with a right and Shino leaned back. Dosu then jumped away to keep away from the swarm, he grinned behind his wrappings, waiting for the house of cards to come falling down.

The swarm ceased in its hunt for Dosu as he skidded to a halt, he ignored the slight itch of his chakra being leached at by the few Kikaichū that were clinging to him in hard to reach places. Shino turned to him moving with a ludicrous lack of difficulty. Dosu's eye widened "what the? How!? I'm sure I hit him!".

Shino lifted a hand and pointed at Dosu "I thought that weapon of yours would be troublesome to deal with, so me and my hive took care of that". The sound-nin frowned and lifted his sleeve to find his weapon plugged up, the holes of his gauntlet were filled with Kikaichū pouring out of them like it was an ants nest for them.

Dosu grunted at the sight and shook his gauntlet a few times and only managing to get the surface layer off. "Grrr! stuffing your little bugs into my weapon like this!" gritted Dosu, anger dripping from him until it suddenly vanished "well it's not like I hadn't foreseen something like this happening".

Shino's brow crinkled slightly at Dosu's shift in mood.

Dosu turned his gauntlet revealing a sort of small metal knob switch "during your fight in the preliminaries the thought crossed my mind on how problematic it might be if your insects managed to infest the likes of Zaku's arms, but when I learned I would be facing off against you, well...". Dosu turned the switch and with a few tiny clicks his gauntlet lit up, small arcs of blue electricity now dancing over it. The sounds of static and Shino's Kikaichū dying could be heard coming off the instrument. "I thought about how troublesome it would be if they infested my weapon with no way to get rid of them".

A quiet grunt left Shino at seeing that his enemy's weapon was no longer incapacitated and willed his swarm to rush him. Dosu reached into his pouch and pulled out some grey balls which he then threw at the incoming swarm, they disappeared into the buzzing collection of insects before exploding into a thick grey cloud. "Smoke bombs!" Shino realised, losing sight of Dosu, his insects didn't have much of a read on him either with their sense's now being disorientated by the thick cloud.

Suddenly the ground at Shino's feet burst open and out came Dosu fist first striking an uppercut on Shino along with a sound wave. Shino landed on his back and was moved away as his bugs came to his aid. "well that should have your ears ringing" jabbed Dosu, as he watched Shino, his bug collecting protectively around their hive.

Shino grunted and began to get up, a little too easily after what Dosu just did to him "did you say something? Sorry I couldn't hear you" said Shino, his shades likely cracked thanks more to Dosu's sound wave than his punch.

Dosu's eye widened when he noticed Shino's ears, he felts disgust rise up in him when he saw they were stuffed with his beetles, "urgh!" Dosu wasn't squeamish but just looking at that made him want to wash out his ears with bleach. It also made the Sound Ninja growl at the fact that Shino had found an alternative to defending against his Resonating Echo Drill.

Dosu reached back into his pouch and drew out some kunai with paper bombs attached and hurled them at the Aburame. The swarm rushed to intercept the knife, throwing them off course naked of their tags. Squads of beetles took the lit tags, separating from the swarm and flying high, sacrificing themselves in order to let the bombs explode a safe distance away from the hive.

Dosu didn't imagine it would be that easy and was already circling around the crawling wall of Kikaichū, his hands filled with kunai and Shuriken. He threw one and Shino sidestepped, Dosu then flicked three Shuriken and a dense wave of beetles deflected those, the rest of his handful met with similarly disappointing results. _"Dammit! I'm getting nowhere"._ Dosu perked up when the Kikaichū ceased their defence and came flying at him.

The sound-nin barely had a moment to evade the chakra hungry swarm, coming at him like a shrieking dark spirit. He continued with his momentum and leapt left, he was unable to pull himself entirely out of the way and his arm was briefly engulfed by the wave of insects. When it next emerged it was like it had been shoved in oil. His arm from bicep down was a wriggling, shrieking layer of Kikaichū.

Dosu grunted at the sight and the feeling of his chakra being sucked out through his arm. Dosu's free hand gripped his coat and ripped it off, removing both his coat and the hairy shell on his back, showing his short sleeved shirt with fishnet wire weaved into the fabric. Also with the removal of his coat and shell it revealed to Shino and to a few others surprise that Dosu did not, in fact, have a hunchback.

Dosu was relieved to see that thanks to his immediate action and the long sleeves of his coat that barely any Kikaichū had the chance to climb up and attach themselves to his bare skin. But Dosu did not have time to celebrate his slick escape as the swarm was already veering back around for him and so he had no choice but to keep running or get leached.

Shino followed Dosu, he was fast indeed, hits hard too and came prepared to face him. Shino wasn't sure how to beat him in all honesty, this wasn't exactly the most suitable environment for him to fight a direct opponent like this and he was moving too fast for him to capture, furthermore Dosu was now too weary and cautious and was refusing to just simply charge him again.

He could create an insect clone but Dosu would spot that on this open ground and would be near impossible for him to conceal himself like this.

Shino was just wasting chakra like this, he could try letting Dosu come in close but he doubted he would, and if he did it would be with a move that he makes sure would actually hurt this time, and from watching his fight with Kankuro he knows Dosu is very capable of such harmful feats. Shino was not gonna risk his life on such a gamble as that, he would need to leave himself open for a strike that would likely cripple him before his opponent.

Shino sighed and lifted his hand, his swarm stopped and Dosu skidded to halt after an evading flip "I forfeit" announced Shino. His announcement caused the stadium to go dead silent apart from one outraged "WHAT!?" echo from his Inuzuka teammate. At Shino's silent command his Kikaichū began to return to him in narrow streams back up his sleeve and back into the comfort of their hive.

Genma in a swift body flicker appeared before Shino "Shino Aburame has hereby forfeited the match" there was murmuring from the stadium, the rare distant boo of a dissatisfied viewer but nothing more than that.

* * *

Kurinie hummed, it wasn't the sound of a disappointed Sensei far from it, it was thoughtful and analytical.

Asuma smirked, smoke escaping between his teeth "I see, Shino understood he was facing off against someone he couldn't beat, not in the environment he had been given and not with how prepared his opponent turned out to actually be against him" said the Jonin, as if reading her mind.

Kurinie nodded "yeah, it was honestly the best move he could make, he probably understood that any move this Dosu would use against him after blocking his ears would be intended to seriously damage him, and he wasn't probably too certain that he wouldn't go for a kill strike too".

Asuma nodded "best not to take that gamble if it can be avoided".

* * *

Sakura was gripping the railing like a girl at risk of falling from the side of a mountain tall cliff.

This was it, it was happening! Her match, her match against Garra was next!

Her chest felt tight, breathing felt like a struggle now that it was here, no other match between her and him.

She could see him in her peripheral vision, getting up off the wall, not even having to push himself off more he just rose like a mummy from it's sarcophagus. It made her gulp as a bead of cold sweat crawled down her cheek. Damn this was so overwhelming! He was so overwhelming! The way he carried himself like a stone statue, hard, rough and immovable while also feeling like an ice sculpture, cold, smooth and unreadable. She imagined for every type of statue out there each one reflected some facet of this boy from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Sakura ground her teeth in anger, not at him but at herself for freezing up like this, she felt Haku's and Shikamaru's stares turn on her, silently wondering if she would actually go through with facing Garra. She would! She wasn't gonna allow all her training go to waste, all the time her team spent on her helping her prepare for this wouldn't be for nothing. She wasn't gonna cower out now!

She pried her hands from the railing and stood straight, a look between furiously determined and knee-shaking fear on her young face. Sakura breathed long and deep to try and calm her rattled nerves.

"You know" started Shikamaru from her right, leaning on the rail, grabbing her attention "you don't have to do this".

"He's right" added Haku from her left.

Sakura shook her head "you're wrong, I do, after all, this is what I've been preparing myself for" she looked at her hand and clenched a fist. Her lips curved up "my team has put so much time and effort in getting me ready for this, it would be wrong of me to let that all go to waste because I'm scared. No, I'm gonna give it my best shot". Sakura's hand fell back to her side "I just have to hope I don't die trying".

"Hehe" chuckled Haku, making the two Konoha Genin turn to him "that's a very Shinobi like thing to say, to put your life on the line in hopes of success".

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at hearing this "really?".

Haku nodded "indeed, Shinobi are always having to put their lives on the line, for things big or small, missions demand risk taking like that, in battle you are constantly at risk of dying or being fatally injured so such an attitude like that is necessary for a Shinobi". A smile broke across Haku's face "so hold onto that and maybe one day you'll become an extraordinary Ninja".

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. She was silent for a minute until she eventually nodded and managed a "thank you", seems like that was all Haku could ask for as he returned a nod back. _"Seems Naruto was right all along about him, he really is a good guy"_.

Sakura thoughts were blown away when the gravelly voice of Garra cut in "are you coming" Sakura and everyone turned to him, Dosu who was just coming up the stairs instantly started doing his best to steer clear of the sand boy. Garra's eyes narrowed "or should I just kill you here?".

Despite the promising threat on her life Sakura glared back daggers "no I'm coming" Garra nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer and began walking down the stairs. Sakura took this little reprieve to steel herself for what was about to come.

She was about to fight Garra, someone who did not hold back from killing. For a moment Sakura wondered if she was actually suicidal to be doing this, but shook those thoughts away and moved, striding forward to the stairs with all the confidence she had, fake or real.

She was done thinking about everything that could go wrong, it wasn't helping her filling her own head with doubts and fear that were distracting her and weighing her down. Now she needed to be focused, as weightless as possible, she needed to focus on a goal, to prove her team's time and efforts on her weren't wasted in the slightest. She focused herself on a goal.

 _"That guy isn't unbeatable_ _, he isn't unbeatable"_

That was something that Sasuke had said to her at the end of the Chunin preliminaries.

Yeah she could focus on that as a goal.

The light of the stadium ground briefly invaded her vision before it cleared to show the whole arena, the voices of the audience bouncing off the walls making her feel like she was in a bowl of jumbled up voices. But none of that bothered or even distracted Sakura, it was all nothing but distant thoughts as she approached and stopped adjacent to Garra.

Genma stood between the Genin and whatever the boy was, he wasn't sure about starting this one. But it was his job as Proctor to do so "the fifth match between Sakura Haruno and Garra of the Sand is about to begin! Are there any problems?".

"Lets just get this over with" demanded Garra, his voice rough like sand paper.

Genma turned to Sakura and she was silent. A voice in the back of her head, quiet and distant, like an annoying whisper telling her this was her last chance to back out now. She ordered that voice to shut the hell up, her green eyes sharpened and steeled "no, let's do this!".

Genma nodded "okay" he lifted his head and chopped it down "begin!" announced Genma as he jumped back

At the proctors signal to begin the sound of Garra's cork popping out of his gourd rang through the field along with his desire.

"Die"

End of Chapter

Kikaichū (parasitic insects)


	46. BAD NEWS

I am writing to inform all who are currently reading and waiting, that this story will not be recieving anymore updates. Why? you might be wondering, well after much reflection on my current postion in life I have realised that dropping this is a sacrifice I must make, I am far too busy as of late and I'm aiming for a life where this has no place in my head. I found myself hitting a creative block, not with this fic just in general and in order to push passed it I believe that I must move onto other things now for my own sake.

It sucks, I really had so much I wanted to do with this story, so much planned for Naruto, Sasuke and Hirofumi and it breaks my heart that it won't come to fruition like I had hoped. I honestly thought that I would have the chance to do this and keep up with all my other responsibilites, but their is just not that much free time in my life now.

So from the bottom of my heart I deeply apoloigies for my failure. Even if I shortened the story I had planned it will still swollow up too much time, I have thought long and hard on this and can only hope you all don't deeply hate my guts right now.

With this I say farewell.

PS really sorry for cancelling on a cliffhanger like that.


	47. I'M BACK!

I have been trying to ignore it, but it just feels like a bad break up. I have poured so much effort and thought into this that it just feels like a crime that I don't complete it.

But if I do come back to this their are a few things you should all be aware of a few things.

One, spelling and grammar, now I know we all like it when everything is nice and neat with as little errors as possible but if I do comeback my housemates help will not be included, as nice as it was having his help on checking my work and catching my errors his help won't be involved anymore. I have him helping me on something else and he's never very enthusiastic about helping me with anything so he was always pretty slow in his checks and it takes forever. Currently I have him helping me with something else. What I am trying to say is please no reviews complaining about that, my new readers I will let it go because they are new but my regulars please refrain if you can.

Secondly, updates, I can't promise frequent regular updates, I am now on a tight schedule these days as you, my regular readers, know. I will try for as many as possible, try and form a schedule where I can fit in this story. Sometimes of the year you might see an increase because I have more free time.

Thirdly, chapters, I can't promise size and quilty will not be affected by these changes but I will try to make sure they don't suffer too much but please try to forgive me if they do.

Finally I am sorry, you know, leaving and coming back not sure if it's a good thing or if I am now just pissing you all off with this but either way I do apologies and only hope that you all like this Naruto story enough to put up with its author.

To be honest with this story I often feel like it has me like this

.

I feel like it's only you guys and well I weird kind of stubborn love that keeps me writing it. Well if you guys will have me back please let me know, like I beg of you all.

Anyway, Silverknight signing out! peace!


End file.
